Harry Potter VI: Cambiando el futuro
by Melany Evans Potter
Summary: Decidirse a aceptar la ayuda de un completo desconocido le será díficil. Pero sabe que no tiene elección. ¿Podrá Harry Potter cumplir con la profecía que le ha marcado desde su nacimiento? Sobrevivirá a estos tiempos de guerra? ¿Logrará cambiar el futuro?
1. Insomnio

_**Insomnio**_

**Lunes 29 de Julio de 1996:**

Un joven de quince años, de cabello azabache y rebelde, largo hasta los hombros, unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda y una extraña cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente, se removía inquieto en su cama.

"-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!- Había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía de estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse...  
Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo.  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry...  
-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, solo ha caído al otro lado del arco!-  
-Es demasiado tarde, Harry.  
-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo...- Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Lupin no lo soltaba.  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.  
-¡No se ha ido!- bramó Harry. No lo creía; no quería creerlo. Harry seguía forcejeando con Lupin con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, pero Lupin no lo entendía: había gente escondida detrás de aquella especie de cortina. Harry la había oído susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación. Sirius estaba escondido, sencillamente, estaba oculto detrás del velo. -¡SIRIUS! - Gritó Harry.- ¡SIRIUS!  
-No puede volver, Harry.- insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico.- No puede volver, porque está m...  
-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! - rugió Harry.- ¡SIRIUS!"

Harry se levantó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor. Las sábanas estaban mojadas y su pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo. Otra vez, su padrino lo atormentaba por la noche. Durante ese verano la misma pesadilla había sido muy frecuente. Eso le impedía el sueño, Harry se resistía a dormir, porque temía revivir en su mente aquel mal momento. Si, ese había sido el peor momento de su vida, todavía le calaban hondo las palabras del profesor Lupin:

"-Es demasiado tarde, Harry... No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido."

Esa frase lo había atormentado en sus pesadillas hasta la saciedad, por eso Harry presentaba tan mal aspecto. Tenía grandes bolsas por debajo de los ojos, y su rostro se había consumido. Sin embargo había vuelto a comer con normalidad recuperando su peso habitual, ya que el año anterior se había negado rotundamente a alimentarse bien, porque la muerte de Sirius solo le dejaba pasar saliva por la garganta. Decidió apartar de su cabeza el recuerdo de su padrino, pero fue en vano. Lo veía ante sus ojos como una película en la que siempre se repetía la misma escena. "Aléjate de mí" se decía Harry. "Apártate, déjame en paz. No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida; tú me mentiste y nunca te lo perdonaré. Tú no volviste cuando te llamé, Sirius, me dejaste solo."

En la oscuridad, mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano, encontró sus anteojos con la otra. Luego logró encender el velador de la mesa de luz y observó el reloj: eran las cinco de la mañana. Faltaban dos días para su décimo sexto cumpleaños, y empezaría su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Nunca lo emocionaron mucho sus cumpleaños. Sus tíos y su primo tampoco se esforzaban mucho porque disfrutara de aquellas fiestas. Harry dirigió la vista hacia la ventana semiabierta. La luna apenas se vislumbraba entre las nubes y su luz no lograba penetrar en su habitación.  
Divisó una pequeña mota en el cielo, que se iba agrandando a medida que se acercaba hacia el número 4 de Privet Drive y repentinamente una preciosa lechuza blanca ingresó por la ventana llevando un pequeño roedor muerto en el pico, hasta posarse en los barrotes superiores de su jaula. Harry se levantó y la abrió para dejarle paso.

-Veo que has vuelto rápido esta vez, Hedwig.- le dijo acariciándole levemente el ala izquierda. Su lechuza había salido de caza hacía dos días, y Harry mantenía la ventana semiabierta por si volvía cuando él estaba dormido.

Se asomó por el vidrio y escudriñó las solitarias y apenas visibles calles. Parecía que todo seguía bien. Cerró la ventana y le colocó la traba.  
Volvió a mirar la hora más tranquilo y se dio cuenta de que no podría dormirse otra vez, así que se levantó y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a los Dursley. Mientras bajaba la escalera descalzo, escuchaba atentamente los ronquidos de su primo Dudley, en caso de que éstos cesaran. Se dirigió a la impecable cocina y su estómago rugió hambriento. Como otras tantas noches a escondidas de sus tíos y su primo, Harry abrió la moderna heladera y fijó sus ojos en un delicioso arrollado de jamón y queso. Sacó el plato con la comida y asió otro más pequeño de la vajilla de tía Petunia. Se sirvió dos porciones y guardó el resto. Fue hasta el sofá y ansioso comenzó a comer su plato favorito. Le encantaba el arrollado, en especial el de jamón y queso, y el de roquefort. Aunque con el hambre que sentía podría haberse comido cualquier cosa que estuviese en la heladera.  
El silencio solo era interrumpido por el leve tintineo del tenedor en la cerámica del plato. Estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que terminó y se puso a fregar en silencio para que Petunia no se diese cuenta de que comía a escondidas. Casi se le cae el plato cuando escuchó ruidos de pasos en el piso de arriba. Se apresuró a dejarlo limpio en la vajilla y se escondió en el armario debajo de la escalera.  
Era Vernon Dursley el que bajaba. Un hombre corpulento, con el cuello ancho y una gran papada, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su poblado bigote blanco y gris. Como había hecho Harry, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, momento que el chico escondido en el armario aprovechó para salir y subir las escaleras sin que su tío se percatara.  
Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Hacía mucho que Harry no dormía en el armario repleto de arañas, ya que sus tíos le habían cedido la antigua habitación de Dudley tras sus protestas. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el primer cajón de la mesa de luz. Sacó un libro de cuero rojo y lo abrió: era un álbum de fotos. Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque de su colegio, se lo había regalado a fines de su primer año en Hogwarts; era uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que le habían hecho. Un hombre de cabello azabache y alborotado, profundos ojos marrones tras unas gafas redondas que le daban un aire intelectual, asía por la cintura a una mujer de cabello pelirrojo que ondeaba al viento, bellas facciones y preciosos ojos verde esmeralda. Ella sostenía en brazos a un bebé de más o menos un año, que tenía unos pocos cabellos azabaches. Eran Lily y James Potter, sus padres, y ese bebé en brazos era él mismo.  
Durante una larga media hora se dedicó a recorrer el álbum, manteniendo en su memoria la imagen de su padre y su madre juntos. Guardando dentro de su cabeza esos momentos felices con ellos. Porque él era el niño-que-vivió y para su desgracia, había tenido que vivir sin sus padres. Y lo peor, es que había vivido por diez años en una mentira creada por sus únicos parientes vivos: sus envidiosos tíos. Con los mismos que vivía ahora. Ellos le habían hecho creer que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico y que él había quedado bajo su cuidado.  
Harry se había enterado que era un mago a los once años y eso debido a que Hagrid, le había hecho ver que la realidad era muy distinta.  
Sus padres eran magos, y muy talentosos, y habían sido asesinados por el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort. La noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, Voldemort fue a la casa de los Potter. Mató al padre sin piedad, y en el piso superior se encontró con Lily Evans protegiendo con su cuerpo a su hijo. La mató también, pero al intentarlo con el bebé, la maldición Avada Kedavra rebotó contra él y le dejó una cicatriz en la frente como única secuela. El mago tenebroso quedó muy debilitado y afectado por su propia maldición, así que huyó y estuvo escondido por once años en algún lugar del mundo. Y todo por una tonta profecía que además le había arruinado la vida a Harry Potter. Aquella profecía recitaba:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."

Harry quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. "No es justo. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegirme a mí? Porque la profecía hablaba de un niño nacido de los que habían desafiado tres veces a Voldemort, y que nacería a fines de Julio. Pero no había nacido solamente él con esas características. Neville Longbottom también pudo haber sido el elegido; que injusto era el destino. No, no puedo pensar eso. Soy muy egoísta, ¡estoy hablando de Neville! ¿Cómo es que pude siquiera imaginarlo? Neville no lo merece, el tampoco ha tenido una buena vida, pobre Neville..."

-¡Levántate! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! ¡Muévete niño!

La voz chillona de su tía lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y con una mueca de disgusto se levantó de su cama y se fijó en la hora: eran las ocho de la mañana. Guardó el álbum de fotos con mucho cuidado en el cajón, y malhumorado salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras muy ruidosamente y se sentó a la mesa. No le molestó pasar inadvertido, de hecho, era mejor eso antes que lo molestaran con preguntas malintencionadas. Cuando Petunia le puso pan lactal, queso y un vaso de leche en frente, Harry se rió por dentro al acordarse de las grandes porciones de arrollado que había disfrutado unas horas atrás. Comió sin chistar y luego se quedó disimuladamente viendo la televisión, en la que un locutor comentaba las noticias recientes.

"Desde el Shopping Centre de Londres. Aquí tenemos imágenes del estado del edificio luego de la aparición de unos extraños individuos encapuchados y con máscaras blancas. Los supervivientes aseguran que todos ellos tenían un extraño trozo de madera en la mano y gritaban frases como "Sangre Impura" o "Sangre sucia". El pánico se ha extendido en la ciudad de Londres, a pesar de que nadie sabe con seguridad quiénes son. Las autoridades suponen que forman parte de algún grupo terrorista, pero sin importar quiénes se esconden tras esas máscaras, está claro que son muy peligrosos. Aquí, repito, las listas de heridos y fallecidos son interminables, la policía sigue rescatando heridos entre los escombros y llamando a los familiares de los que lamentablemente nos han abandonado. En este momento se supera la cantidad de cuatrocientas personas entre las dos listas.  
Desde aquí, lamentamos las pérdidas de familiares, y aconsejamos precaución. Les mantendremos informados de los futuros hechos."

Harry se quedó paralizado, con la vista anclada en la pantalla pero sin mirar a nada en especial. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, entrelazando todo lo que había escuchado.  
Se levantó bruscamente con la intención de irse, pero su tío lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es eso, chico? Tiene que ver con... con...  
-Los de tu mundo- concluyó Petunia con el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente.

Harry no contestó, e intentó marcharse, pero otra vez el resultado fue vano. Su tío lo agarró de las solapas y tornándose de un color completamente morado, que demostraba su enojo, le gritó escupiéndole en la cara:  
-¡Vamos, chico, contesta!  
Harry le lanzó una mirada furibunda antes de responder con un seco "Sí".  
-Pues entonces, cuéntanos lo que pasa.  
-Estamos en guerra.- se limitó a decir Harry. Y aprovechó la sorpresa de éste para soltarse de sus brazos fuertes. Petunia y Vernon se miraron entre sí con profundo temor y al mismo tiempo observaron su regordete hijo, que los miraba totalmente contrariado y asustado.  
Tío Vernon fue el primero en recomponerse. - ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Dile a esos de tu bando que nos dejen en paz, no tenemos nada que ver con esos…esos... anormales.  
-Y por si no te diste cuenta, yo tampoco tengo que ver con ellos. No somos del mismo bando, y no soy tan estúpido como para plantarles cara solo y pedirles inútilmente que se marchen. ¿Por qué crees que causan tanto terror en el mundo? ¡Pues porque son peligrosos! ¡Son del lado oscuro! ¡Y los del bando de la luz estamos en guerra contra ellos, y nos arriesgamos el pellejo intentando defender a los muggles también! ¡A los no mágicos!- Harry respiró entrecortadamente. Estaba muy alterado y le ponía de los nervios que los Dursley no pudieran entender algo tan simple. ¡Como si no supieran lo que era una guerra!  
-¡No me grites muchacho!- Vernon tenía los ojos empequeñecidos y estaba tan morado hasta tal punto que parecía una morsa. -Así que... estamos metidos en una guerra ajena a nosotros...  
-No, de hecho, la guerra es por ustedes.-  
-¿Qué has dicho?-  
-He dicho, que la guerra es por su causa. El mago más temido de todos los tiempos ha puesto en campaña la exterminación de las personas no mágicas. ¿Ahora entiendes?- Harry ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.  
-¡Son unos locos! Todos ustedes.- Su primo Dudley lo señaló con el dedo, como si fuera el culpable de todo. Harry ya estaba harto de la situación.  
-Ya déjenme en paz. No comprenden nada.-

Se fue corriendo hacia la escalera y la subió de dos en dos, y al entrar en su habitación cerró con un portazo que hizo temblar a los tres Dursley.  
¿Por qué tuvo que haber pasado? Eso era justo lo que Harry quería evitar. Esa conversación. Temió una noticia así desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, temía que se produjera un ataque. Voldemort había comenzado la exterminación y no se detendría hasta finalizar su trabajo. Y eso no lo podían permitir los que le hacían frente. Pero era Harry el único que podía de derrotarle… ¿Pero, como haría él, un muchacho de quince años, para acabar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso y temido de todos los tiempos? ¿Cuál era ese poder del que hablaba la profecía? Sus posibilidades de ganar la guerra eran de uno entre cien. Y a pesar de eso, él quería ser ese uno. Y de alguna manera, lo lograría. Era su obligación...

****************************************************

-Es terrible.-Remus Lupin, un hombre de cabellos castaños y cenicientos, con unas notables ojeras y aspecto cansado, apagó el televisor.  
-Si, lo sé, pero admite que ya esperábamos algo así. Gracias a Merlín que no ha sido un ataque ha gran escala. No es gran cosa.- dijo una muchacha joven, de aspecto despistado y con un atractivo corte de cabello color violeta.  
-Sabes que esto no es nada bueno, Tonks. Hay que tomárselo en serio.-  
-Yo no quise decir eso.- la chica hizo una mueca graciosa y fingió estar ofendida. Remus pensó que ella nunca cambiaría: su buen humor y su costumbre de hacer chistes hasta en los malos momentos.  
-Parece ser que El Innombrable ha estado reclutando mortífagos.- pensó el hombre, e inconscientemente lo expresó en voz alta, y obtuvo respuesta.  
-En el Ministerio están seguros de que ha puesto campañas para los estúpidos interesados en las Artes Oscuras, pero desde hace meses han comenzado una búsqueda general y no han encontrado nada que les dé una pista. Absolutamente nada. No dejan rastro.-  
-A estas horas, ya debe tener un ejército numeroso. Y nosotros nos estamos quedando atrás. Es demasiada la gente que teme a Voldemort, no tienen suficientes agallas para enfrentarle… Y eso nos perjudica mucho.- dijo Lupin preocupado.  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo... El Innombrable sembró el terror en la comunidad mágica… Remus, ¿crees que Harry esté enterado?-  
Lupin se quedó callado, había estado pensando en Harry unas horas atrás, pero no sabía nada en concreto. El joven respondía a muy pocas de sus cartas, aunque tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para escribirle. Antes de contestar a la pregunta, forzó una sonrisa melancólica, como recordando algo.  
-Tal vez sí. En una de sus cartas mencionó que los Dursley le habían dado "algún permiso" para ver las noticias.-  
-Esos Dursley... Pero ya no molestarán a Harry. Mañana lo iremos a buscar para traerlo a Grimmuld Place.-  
-¿Sabes? Me da la sensación de que algo no está bien en Harry. Es decir, sus cartas parecen monótonas, no es el mismo...-  
-Es comprensible… Tras la muerte de Sirius...-

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio perturbador. Siempre que se nombraba a Sirius Black se creaba una tensión que cortaba la piel. Tenían la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin saber que hacer. Sirius había calado tan hondo en sus corazones, que lo pasado en el Departamento de Misterios había afectado a todos. Al fin, Tonks habló para salir de la incómoda situación.

-Remus, me marcho. Me necesitan en el Ministerio.-  
-Hasta mañana, Tonks.- y la chica desapareció con un "Crack".

Se habían efectuado tres ataques hasta ese momento, los dos primeros habían sido producidos por unos aprendices de mortífagos, pero ese último había superado lo que esperaban. Si, definitivamente, ahora la segunda guerra daba su verdadero comienzo...  
Se levantó y fue hasta la repisa, buscó pergamino, una pluma y tinta y se dispuso a escribir.

****************************************************

Hermione estaba en la habitación de Ron, observando distraídamente los pósters de los Chudley Cannon que llenaban la pared. La chica había crecido bastante en esos meses. Estaba unos centímetros mas alta, había dejado crecer su melena castaña y ondulada, y sus facciones demostraban una madurez inusual en una joven de dieciséis años. Ron estaba sentado en la cama, y observaba a Hermione ensimismado.  
Ella notaba sus ojos clavados en su espalda y por eso no quería darse la vuelta. En el verano se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que una fuerte amistad por Ron, pero no podía enfrentarlo fácilmente, era tímida en cuanto a sentimientos. Se acordó de Harry, ella estaba totalmente segura de que lo que la mantenía tan unida a él era ese irrompible lazo de amistad.

-Ron, ¿Ya tienes el baúl listo? Mañana iremos a Grimmuld Place.- el chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que le había hablado. -¡Ron!  
-¿Qué? Disculpa ¿dijiste algo?  
-Ashh, dije que si ya tienes el baúl listo.  
-Si, si lo tengo.-  
-¿Metiste lo que te pedí ayer? Los regalos, digo. Estoy segura que le gustarán.- ella sonrió, y al instante se puso serie y agregó: - ¿Los conseguiste, verdad?  
-Bueno...- Ron dejó que ella se asustara un poco, y luego dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: - Fred y George me ayudaron un poco.-

Hermione exhaló el aire aliviada y sonrió satisfecha.

****************************************************

Harry estaba en su habitación cuando una lechuza marrón tocó con el pico en su ventana. La dejó pasar y se sacó un knut del bolsillo. Le desató la carta de la pata y le puso la moneda en la bolsita que el ave tenía colgada al cuello. Se la había enviado Remus Lupin. Abrió el sobre y éste se salió de su mano y se abrió solo. Un rayo rojo lo cegó.

-"Analizando... Individuo identificado."- era el sobre el que había recitado eso.

La voz de Lupin le habló:

"Querido Harry: Esperamos que estés bien. Por favor, ten el baúl listo para mañana a la madrugada (martes 30). Iremos a buscarte.  
Por cierto, éste es el nuevo sistema de seguridad de la orden, para poder enviar cartas entre los miembros. Hasta pronto, El profesor Lupin."

Harry se preguntó porque habrían adelantado su traslado a Grimmuld Place. Faltaba un mes para el 1º de septiembre, aunque mejor para él, ya estaba harto de los Dursley. Se levantó y miró su baúl. Estaba abierto, y todas las cosas estaban esparcidas por distintos rincones de su habitación. Maldijo su suerte por no poder hacerlo con magia. Resignado, comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo y a ordenarlas en su lugar.

Llevaba una hora preparando su equipaje. Era alrededor de las ocho de la tarde. Se paró al lado de la puerta y dio una vista general a su cuarto. Estaba mucho mas limpio. Los libros, calderos y otros objetos viejos estaban apilados en un rincón de su cuarto. Había metido en el baúl las pocas cosas que le servían, había limpiado la jaula de Hedwig y había pulido su saeta de fuego con el "equipo de mantenimiento de escobas" que le había regalado Hermione uno de sus cumpleaños. Tomó su varita y se la puso en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de jean.  
Agotado, bajó al vestíbulo. Tía Petunia estaba sirviendo la comida de la cena. Había asado un pavo y la cocina olía deliciosa, pero Harry sabía que no lo dejarían disfrutar de aquello. Escuchó prendida la televisión y vio a su primo Dudley comiendo como un animal de su plato y sin quitar un ojo de la pantalla. Se sentó en la otra punta de donde estaba sentado su tío y comparó su plato con el de él:  
El suyo tenía una pequeña porción de pavo, un tomate y dos manzanas.  
El de su tío tenía la mitad del pavo, ensalada rusa y al lado una gran compotera con durazno en almíbar.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- le preguntó Vernon bruscamente.- Ni sueñes con que te darán más. Petunia ha sido demasiado generosa contigo. Yo que ella no te hubiera dado ni una manzana. No te lo mereces.  
Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Era obvio que su tío se había puesto de mal humor con la noticia de esa mañana.  
-Pues yo no te he pedido nada. Y me merezco mucho más que un plato de pavo asado.  
-¡Pues entonces vete! ¡Nadie te ha invitado a la mesa, niñato!  
Harry se levantó furioso dispuesto a irse, y para su asombro, su tía lo detuvo.  
-No te muevas.- luego se dirigió a su esposo. -Vernon, querido, si no come se pondrá enfermo y no quiero recibir a gente anormal en mi casa. Recuerda las advertencias de ÉL.  
Por primera vez, Harry sintió que se había perdido de algo. ¿De quién hablaban? Qué él supiera, nadie del mundo mágico había ido a Privet Drive ese verano.  
Vernon, refunfuñando le dijo: -Siéntate y come, y luego desaparece de mi vista.

Harry estaba a punto de contestar de malas formas, pero un segundo antes su estómago rugió con fuerza, así que, de malas ganas se sentó a comer. Comió lentamente para ver si en algún momento salía la conversación de esa persona que habían nombrado sus tíos. Pero al final, al ver que no podría seguir jugando con su último bocado, se rindió y se lo tragó decepcionado. ¿De quién se trataba esa persona? La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero se contuvo de preguntar. Se levantó para irse, pero escuchó la voz de su tío:

-Estoy harto de tus malos modales, Potter.  
-¿Y ahora qué hice?- gritó Harry. -Pues yo estoy cansado de ustedes. ¡Ya déjenme en paz! No les bastaron diez años de mentira que ahora siguen recriminándome y provocándome. Me voy.  
-Si, eso muchacho, por primera vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vete, ¡sal de esta casa! ¡Fuera de mi vista!- y luego Vernon se dio la vuelta para pedirle a Petunia que le sirviera más pavo en el plato.  
Harry, harto, fue derecho al vestíbulo y salió por la inmaculada puerta.

****************************************************


	2. El regreso

_**El regreso.**_

**Martes 30 de julio de 1996:**

Nymphadora Tonks, con el pelo caoba, Ojoloco Moody, rengo y con su ojo azul mágico girando para todas partes, Remus Lupin, con su rostro tranquilo y apaciguador, Kingsley Shaklebott, con su porte de caballero y Hestia Jones, con su pelo largo y oscuro, estaban en la casa de los Dursley.

-Que limpio está todo- comentó Tonks impresionada.  
-Harry ha mencionado que su tía es adicta a la limpieza.- le dijo Remus afirmativamente. -¡No toques nada, Tonks!- le advirtió al ver que ella iba a abrir el refrigerador, e intentaba prender el moderno televisor.  
-Vamos, no nos detengamos, Potter nos espera.- Moody fue el primero en subir por la escalera. Abrió la habitación de Harry y los demás lo siguieron. Ese espacio no era tan maníacamente limpio como el resto de la casa, pero luego de que Harry lo ordenara, presentaba un aspecto decente. -¡Alto! Potter no está aqui.- gruñó Ojoloco.  
-¿Cómo que no está? Se suponía que debía esperarnos aqui.- exclamó Hestia sorprendida y algo indignada.  
-¿Estás seguro?- Kingsley miraba a Moody, que estaba muy atento a cualquier sonido.  
-Si Kingsley, esto no es propio de Harry. Ruego a los dioses que no haya sucedido nada malo.- dijo Remus pasándose una mano por la cara, con gesto de cansancio. Y es que tenía motivo: la cercanía de la luna llena. Estaba muy preocupado, en esos momentos no sabría cómo salir adelante si no encontraban a Harry. Buscaron por la cocina, el living, el baño, pero el-niño-que-vivió no aparecía.  
-Vámonos de aqui.- ordenó Moody con una voz ronca, recorriendo con su ojo mágico toda la estancia. -Debemos avisar a Dumbledore.

****************************************************

Harry estaba caminando por las solitarias calles del barrio. Se había enfadado con sus tíos porque lo habían echado de la casa; luego de permanecer horas adormilado sobre el césped del jardín, había intentado infructuosamente entrar a la casa ya que la puerta se hallaba cerrada con llave, por lo que, resignándose, había salido a la calle a caminar. Había pasado mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta de que no era prudente estar fuera en las horas en las que el vecindario no salía de sus casas.  
Debían ser entre las cinco y seis de la mañana, ya que débiles rayos de luz solar se asomaban.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? El recuerdo de su padrino había vuelto a aparecer en su cabeza. Sirius se había ido por aquel viejo arco, y una parte de sí mismo se había ido con él. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que tardó en percatarse de ocho figuras que aparecieron entre las sombras. Todas iban encapuchadas y con máscaras blancas. Rápidamente, Harry sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la apuntó hacia ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestro viejo amigo Potter.- Hubo una carcajada por parte de los otros mortífagos que no habían hablado.

Harry lo hubiera reconocido hasta en las profundidades de la tierra. Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar, su cabellera larga y rubia y sus ojos grises brillando triunfantes.  
Estaba en una clara desventaja. Ocho contra uno. ¿Es que siempre debía ser perseguido por esa mala suerte? Había sido muy tonto al no haberse dado cuenta de que oscurecía. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse del peligro que corría? ¿Que no estaba seguro en ningún lugar, salvo en la casa de los Dursley? Y él, atrapado como un pez en un anzuelo, se había alejado de allí.

-Lucius Malfoy, deja las cordialidades a un lado y dime a lo que viniste.-  
-Uh, el niño Potter tiene un horario ajustado. Mejor ahorrémosle el tiempo y hagamos lo que nos mandó el Señor Oscuro.- apuró Rookwood con su voz extremadamente grave.  
Harry lo reconoció y un sentimiento de ira lo recorrió: ese mortífago había estado presente en el Departamento de Misterios.  
-Lo haremos, Rookwood, lo haremos. ¡Expelliarmus!- siseó Malfoy.  
-¡Protego!- gritó Harry apuntándose a sí mismo.  
El escudo que había generado detuvo el hechizo y lo desvió hacia el asfalto de la calle, donde se producieron chispas rojas.  
-¡Crucio!- gritaron dos mortífagos que Harry no reconoció, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era mantenerse vivo. Haciendo gala de su rapidez y destreza, Harry rodó por el suelo alejándose considerablemente del grupo, y se levantó para ponerse en guardia. Esta vez fue él el que atacó:  
-¡Desmaius!- el rayo rojo impactó en un mortífago que se estaba riendo de él. Los demás, al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo, se enfurecieron y lanzaron maldiciones Cruciatus al mismo tiempo hacia su víctima. Harry saltó y logró esquivar tres de las maldiciones. Otras dos fueron a otra dirección, y las dos restantes impactaron contra él. Harry gritó con rabia y dolor al sentir los cuchillos candentes producto de las maldiciones. Pero al impactar dos ases al mismo tiempo en su cuerpo, el sufrimiento se había duplicado. Sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba, y sintió como subía y bajaba. Los mortífagos lo estaban usando como un juguete. Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de ira. Los del bando oscuro, que miraban con placer el espectáculo, lo hicieron caer bruscamente al suelo.  
Harry no tuvo fuerzas para aferrar su varita, y ésta cayó a dos escasos metros de él.  
-Potter, Potter, Potter, ¿en serio pensaste que podrías escapar de mí?- Lucius Malfoy soltó una carcajada burlona. -A mi señor le encantará tu visita, te espera impaciente.  
Harry supo que estaba perdido. No obstante no se rendiría, ganaría tiempo con las palabras.  
-Yo creo que Voldemort tendrá que castigarte por tu fracaso.- le dijo mordazmente, haciendo enormes esfuerzos porque su voz no sonara tan débil como se sentía.  
-¿Qué es lo que dices, Potter? ¿Yo, fracasar? Eso jamás.  
-Pues ya lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? En el Departamento de Misterios. Fallaste en tu misión y por eso Voldemort te castigó.-  
-El Señor Oscuro perdona a los que le son fieles. No le volveré a fallar.  
Harry le sonrió arrogantemente, a pesar de que estaba en una clara desventaja. Mientras tanto, pensaba lo próximo a decir, quería causar un efecto importante en Malfoy, para que se enfureciera y le siguiera el juego. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se ensanchó a un más al mirar detrás de sus atacantes. Ellos creyeron que lo hacía a propósito, y no quisieron caer. Pero dieron media vuelta rápidamente al escuchar una voz ronca a sus espaldas:  
-Yo creo que sí fracasarás. ¡Desmaius!- Era Ojoloco Moody. Pero Malfoy se cubrió con su capa e interceptó el hechizo. Los mortífagos del círculo allegado tenían ciertas ventajas, y la capa protectora era una de ellas.  
A pesar de eso, Moody había lanzado el mismo hechizo hacia dos mortífagos más y los había dejado fuera de combate.  
Harry aprovechó la distracción para rodar por el suelo y tomar su varita.  
-¡Incarcelous!- gritó, y le acertó a otro de los mortífagos. Remus, al verlo, fue corriendo hasta él. Lo levantó del suelo, tomó el brazo izquierdo del chico e hizo que le rodeara los hombros, para poder alejarlo de allí.  
Mientras tanto, Tonks se ocupaba de Rookwood, y Hestia y Kingsley de sendos mortífagos desconocidos. Moody estaba luchando contra Malfoy y otro más. En ese momento, los únicos que seguían de pie eran los últimos dos nombrados, Rookwood y Malfoy.  
-¡Vámonos ya!- Con los ojos echando chispas, Lucius desapareció, y los otros tres no se hicieron de rogar y le imitaron.  
Moody fue rengueando hasta los cuerpos tendidos de los mortífagos y los miró con profundo asco. Les lanzó hechizos antidesaparición y Tonks y Kingsley se ocuparon de quitarles las varitas.  
-¡Potter! ¡Potter!- Moody se acercó a él y lo zarandeó de un brazo. -¡Estás loco! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!  
-Harry ¿estás bien?- Lupin lo miraba preocupado. Harry asintió con la cabeza agradecido. Remus siempre lo cuidaba, era como el padre que nunca pudo conocer. Luego saludó a los demás miembros de la Orden, pero al ponerse de puntillas para saludar a Hestia, se llevó una mano a la costilla e hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó el licántropo rápidamente, sin perderse detalle.  
-Nada, sólo ha sido un golpe.- mintió Harry, sin querer hacer preocupar más al hombre. Si le decía que había recibido dos crucios al mismo tiempo, quizá le daba un infarto. Y Harry no se había olvidado que faltaba poco para la luna llena.  
-Vámonos.- Moody estaba de mal humor. No le gustaban las fallas en los planes, en cuanto a eso él era muy organizado. Se aparecieron en el jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive. -Potter, busca tus cosas.-  
Harry se apresuró a subir y tomó su baúl, la saeta de fuego y la jaula de Hedwig. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y bajó al vestíbulo. Afuera lo esperaban todos.  
-Bueno, Harry, nos apareceremos en Grimmuld Place.- Lupin le habló tranquilamente, recuperado por el susto anterior. Harry se tomó de su brazo y los seis se aparecieron en la plaza. Avanzaron hasta el número once y trece y Lupin le tendió un papel. Harry lo leyó y al instante apareció la vieja Mansión Black enfrente de ellos. Tocaron timbre y Molly Weasley les abrió con cautela.

-Entren.- Al cerrar la puerta abrazó a Harry fuertemente y luego lo observó con los ojos lagrimeando.- ¡Estaba preocupada! Tardaron mucho, ¿qué sucedió?-  
-Luego te contamos Molly.-  
La señora Weasley miró a Remus interrogándole, pero al ver que éste no cedía ni un ápice, le habló a Harry:  
-Debes tener hambre, Harry, cariño, ¿por qué no pasas a la cocina?-

****************************************************

La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo iluminada por la débil luz que provenía de las llamas de la chimenea.  
Un hombre de rostro pálido, calvo, con dos rendijas en el lugar de la nariz y el rostro similar al de una serpiente, miraba el crepitar del fuego con unos terribles ojos rojos llenos de triunfo.  
Estaba ansioso, muy concentrado, planeando su próximo paso. Sería algo grande, sí, algo que provocara aún más terror en todo el mundo. No sólo mágica, sino también muggle. Debería ser un lugar muy frecuentado, que sería el punto perfecto de comienzo. Se tocó el rostro, miró sus manos, para asegurarse de que aún estaba ahí. Recordaba con temor esos años en los que no era más que un espíritu, había sucumbido temiendo no volver a tener un cuerpo propio nunca más, ¿pero como pudo haber pensado eso? Él era Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, el que había burlado los límites de la muerte... Él nunca habría fallecido, y menos por culpa de un mocoso de un año. Ahora le parecía irónico. Esbozó algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Cedió el paso distraídamente, sin voltear su butaca frente al fuego.  
Dos hombres con sendas túnicas negras y máscaras blancas, entraron en la habitación haciendo una reverencia. El más pequeño era regordete y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero fue el primero en hablar.

-A... amo, le traigo los informes que me pidió.- se quedó callado un momento y como vio que su señor no decía nada, prosiguió.- He investigado y he vigilado cada día de la semana para tener más precisión.  
En París hay un lugar al que van millones de turistas. Van a fotografiar a la Torre Eiffel, un monumento histórico muy importante, y luego pasan el día en el centro comercial, que está rodeando a la torre. Eso fue lo que hicieron los turistas que llegaban allí, todos los días de la semana.  
En Barcelona el centro comercial más grande está abierto desde la mañana hasta la noche y el horario en que se llena es después del mediodía, amo, pero casi no hay magos. Sin embargo es muy frecuentado por cientos de muggles.  
Y en Lisboa hay algo que creo que le será interesante… Tienen un aeropuerto internacional, al mediodía es el horario en el que se atesta de gente. Magos y muggles.  
-¿Qué hay de San Mungo?  
-Está muy bien protegido, amo, hay montones de aurores rondando por los alrededores y no hay ni un solo lugar desprotegido.  
-Me lo imaginaba, Dumbledore debió haber advertido al Ministerio. Pero pronto cometerá un descuido, y ése será el momento adecuado...- Lord Voldemort fulminó con la mirada a Pettigrew. -Ya puedes marcharte, Colaugusano. Dile a Lucius que venga inmediatamente.- Pettigrew hizo una rápida reverencia más tranquilo luego de ver que la información había agradado a su señor, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

****************************************************

Harry pasó por el vestíbulo, y al ver el paragüero con forma de serpiente con el que siempre tropezaba Tonks, esbozó una sonrisa. Esta vez no había tropezado, pues no se escuchaban los gritos de la Señora Black. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Le tenía un gran rencor a esa vieja bruja. Ella era de las que pensaban que los de sangre pura eran mejores que los de sangre mestiza. Además, le había arruinado por completo la infancia y adolescencia a Sirius. Casi por instinto, pasó por al lado del tapiz y en ese momento Harry se trasladó a la conversación con su padrino el año pasado:

"-¡Tú no sales aquí!- exclamó Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol.  
-Antes estaba.- comentó Sirius señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo. -Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando me escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes.  
-¿Te escapaste de casa?  
-Cuando tenía dieciséis años. Estaba harto.  
-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente.  
-A casa de tu padre. Tus abuelos se portaron muy bien conmigo; me adoptaron por así decirlo.  
-¿Pero por qué...?  
-¿Por qué me marché? Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía en un miembro de la realeza... El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo..."

Harry siguió observando el tapiz, y pasó el dedo por los nombres de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black. El de Bellatrix se unía al de Lestrange, y el de Narcisa a la familia Malfoy. Un odio indescriptible atravesó todas las partes del cuerpo de Harry. Recordó su reacción cuando Harry le nombró a los Malfoy...

"-¡Estás emparentado con los Malfoy!  
-Todas las familias de sangre limpia están relacionadas entre sí.- explicó Sirius. -Si solo dejas que tus hijos e hijas se casen con gente de sangre limpia las posibilidades son limitadas, ya no quedan muchos.  
-Lestrange...- pronunció Harry en voz alta.  
-Están en Azkaban.- le dijo Sirius con aspereza. -Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus, entraron con Barty Crouch hijo.  
-Nunca me dijiste que era tu...  
-¿Qué más da que sea mi prima?- le espetó Sirius. -Por lo que a mi respecta, ya no son familia mía. Ella desde luego, no lo es. No la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tener una pariente como ella?  
-Lo siento.- dijo Harry. -No quería... Es que me ha sorprendido, nada más.  
-No importa, no tienes que disculparte.- masculló Sirius entre dientes. -No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí.- añadió contemplando el salón. -Nunca pensé que volvería a estar encerrado en esta casa..."

Harry volvió de repente a la realidad cuando notó a la señora Weasley sacudiéndole por un hombro. Ella lo miró con lástima y le dijo:  
-Vamos, querido, pasa.-  
Harry entró a la cocina y vio que allí se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por un viejo candelabro que colgaba del alto techo, y un par de velas encantadas. Todo estaba limpio gracias a la señora Weasley, pero eso no le quitaba a la mansión su aspecto tenebroso y abandonado.

-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien?- una adolescente de dieciséis años, con una larga melena castaña lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Pues ahora no Hermione, no me dejas respirar.- Hermione lo soltó y le sonrió.  
-Hola Harry.- Un muchacho pelirrojo, con una nariz grande y con menos pecas que antaño, le tendió la mano y con la otra le abrazó brevemente. -¿Cómo va todo?  
-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?- Harry omitió el detalle del ataque.  
-Lo de siempre.- Ron se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar a la mesa.

Allí estaba casi toda la familia Weasley y algunos miembros de la Orden...  
Harry se fijó en cada uno de ellos. En la otra punta de la habitación estaba Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Tenía una nariz ganchuda, ojos azul marino tapados por anteojos con forma de media luna y una larga barba plateada. Su expresión era jovial, como siempre, pero su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, más que nunca. Le sonrió cordialmente y movió la cabeza en forma de saludo. A su derecha se encontraba Minerva Mcgonagall, la subdirectora. Había dejado a un lado su sombrero hongo y mostraba en un rodete alto su canoso cabello.

-Buenos días, Potter.-  
Harry le devolvió el saludo y siguió mirando. Al lado de ésta había un asiento vacío, y luego se encontraba Charlie, el segundo hijo de los Weasley. Llevaba el pelo pelirrojo largo hasta la cintura, atado con una cinta negra, y tenía un aro plateado, pequeño y redondo en la oreja izquierda.

-¡Hola Harry! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien Charlie, gracias. ¿Y los dragones?  
-Excelentes. Hace una semana me enviaron dos ejemplares de Bola de Fuego holandeses. Nunca había trabajado con ellos y me resultan muy interesantes.  
-Felicidades.- le dijo Harry sinceramente.

Al lado de Charlie estaba Arthur Weasley. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba calva y el cabello de alrededor estaba perdiendo el color rojizo.  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?  
-Igual que todas.- mintió Harry. Hubiera dado todo por volver el tiempo atrás y evitar la muerte de su padrino. Esas vacaciones habían sido las peores de su vida. -Es un placer volver a verle Señor Weasley.

-Hola Harry.- dijeron dos voces idénticas. Eran los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, quiénes se sentaron en los dos asientos que seguían al de su padre. Harry les sonrió y vio que al lado de ellos estaba sentada una chica pelirroja, de unos quince años. Su piel pálida estaba libre de pecas. Se había dejado la melena suelta y lo miraba con sus preciosos ojos marrones. Un momento... ¿había dicho preciosos? ¿Que estaba pensando? Era la hermana de su mejor amigo, por dios. Pero ella estaba cambiada. Su mirada mostraba madurez y al mismo tiempo era cálida, reconfortante. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, ya no eran las de una niña... se había convertido en toda una mujer.

-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?  
-Muy bien, Harry.- ella se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry sintió como se ruborizaba. La miró a los ojos y sus miradas crearon una extrañá conexión que nunca antes habían sentido. No podía quitar la vista, era casi imposible. Hizo un gran esfuerzo y luego de dirigirle una sonrisa miró la fila izquierda.

A la izquierda de Dumbledore estaba Severus Snape. Llevaba el pelo grasiento, como siempre. "No debe conocer el shampoo" pensó Harry. Ambos se dirigieron una intensa mirada que demostraba el odio que sentían mutuamente. A su lado estaba sentado Shaklebott, y al lado de éste, Tonks. Ella se había cambiado el color de pelo, ahora lo tenía violeta. A su lado se sentaba Remus Lupin, que conversaba con Hermione, quien estaba en la silla de al lado. Al lado de la chica estaba Ron. Harry dió una mirada general a toda la mesa y se fijó en que los únicos asientos vacíos eran dos: uno al lado de Ron y en frente de Ginny, y otro al lado de Mcgonagall y Charlie, y a Snape a unos pocos centímetros. Se decidió en menos de un segundo, y se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo.

-Toma, querido.- La señora Weasley le puso enfrente un plato de estofado que olía muy bien. Luego sirvió a los demás. Cuando Molly se iba a sentar, un brillo potente iluminó la cocina y se escuchó un ¡CRACK! desde la puerta.

Una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello rubio platino y calculadores ojos azules entró en la habitación. Llevaba hecha una media cola, y tenía el pelo ondulado y largo hasta la cintura.  
-Buenos días.  
Al pasar por atrás de Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo sentir un escalofrío en la nuca. Se sentó en la silla vacía que había al lado de Mcgonagall.  
-Buenos días, Helen.- la saludó Dumbledore.

En el mismo instante, el cerebro de Harry comenzó a funcionar velozmente, haciendo aparecer nuevas dudas.  
"¿Quién es esa mujer? No la he visto nunca… Debe ser miembro de la Orden, si conoce la ubicación del cuartel general. ¿Pero por qué me miró así? ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Es que la conozco del algún lugar? No, no es posible… Debería recordarla si fuera ese el caso. ¿Y ella me conoce? Bueno, además de ser el niño que vivió… ¿Cómo se llama? Dumbledore la llamó Helen… pero el nombre no me indica nada. ¿Helen qué? Tal vez el apellido me de alguna pista… Pero hay algo extraño, al parecer Dumbledore ya la conocía desde hace tiempo… Por la forma en la que están conversando… ¿Es mi imaginación? Creo haber visto que se lanzaban miradas cómplices. ¿Y ahora porqué ELLA me mira tan calculadoramente? Me recuerda a Dumbledore… siento que me atraviesa con rayos X. ¡Maldición, tal vez me esté leyendo la mente en este instante! ¡Esfuérzate por detenerla, Harry! ¡No la debo mirar a los ojos! ¡Me desagrada! Noto algo extraño en su forma de actuar, ¿y ahora por qué Snape la mira con odio? ¿También la conoce? Es una posibilidad… Todo es tan confuso… ¿Por qué nunca investigué nada sobre el pasado de Snape? Es algo tan misterioso… Ahora la curiosidad me está devorando…"

****************************************************

-¡¡¡IMBÉCILES!!! ¿POTTER ESTABA SOLO Y DESARMADO Y NO SUPIERON TRAERLO ANTE MI? ¡INÚTILES!- Voldemort estaba sacado de quicio, y lanzaba la maldición cruciatus a los seis mortífagos aprendices que estaban medio inconscientes en el suelo de la tenebrosa habitación, para no descargar su ira contra Malfoy o Rookwood, dos de sus más fieles aliados. -¡Exijo una explicación!  
-Mi señor, aparecieron miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Entre ellos Ojoloco Moody, mi señor.- se atrevió a decir Malfoy, que estaba aterrado frente a la idea de que pudieran torturarlo a él también. Recibir la maldición Cruciatus del Señor Oscuro era peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Él lo sabía gracias a su fracaso en el Departamento de Misterios.  
-Esos entrometidos... Quiero al viejo cazador fuera de mi camino. Tráiganlo aquí y enciérrenlo en las mazmorras. Después tortúrenlo, mátenlo como sea, pero quiero que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. Serás el encargado de esto, Lucius, no quiero que falles otra vez. Recuerda que no suelo dar terceras oportunidades.- siseó Voldemort. Nagini, la enorme serpiente que estaba enroscada a sus pies, silbó peligrosamente. Se acercó a Malfoy, y cuando casi iba a morderlo, lo esquivó y le pegó con la punta de la cola en el pecho, ya que Malfoy estaba arrodillado al suelo.  
-Si, amo. ¿A cuántos puedo llevar conmigo?  
-A los que creas necesarios. Y luego traed su cuerpo ante mí. Quiero la evidencia del éxito de tu misión. Y ahora vete. Rookwood, fuera de aquí.  
Lucius Malfoy hizo una rápida reverencia y salió trastabillando de la habitación, seguido por el otro mortífago que agradecía en sus pensamientos el no haber sido torturado. Voldemort fue a sentarse en su butaca junto al fuego, sin importarle los cuerpos magullados de los seis aprendices.

****************************************************

-¿Han visto a esa mujer?- preguntó Ron. Estaba vestido al modo muggle con unos jeans algo gastados y una remera manga larga rojo oscura. -Es impresionante. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y Ron balbuceó: -En cierto sentido… claro…  
-Es una nueva incorporación de la Orden. Dumbledore también ha estado trabajando durante las vacaciones.-  
-¿Cómo es posible que te hallas enterado antes que nosotros, Hermione? Llegaste al mismo tiempo, eso no es posible.-  
-Pues para tu información, Ronald, el profesor Lupin la mencionó la última vez que estuvo en La Madriguera. Que tú no te enteres de lo que pasa a tu alrededor no quiere decir que a todos les pase igual.- Hermione se había enojado por el adjetivo que Ron le había dado a "Helen".  
-¡Hey chicos, chicos calma! Ya basta, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry había estado observando el intercambio, bastante divertido. -¿Por qué mejor no nos concentramos en esa extraña mujer, antes que en sus problemas amorosos?- La risita de Ginny se escuchó luego de las palabras de Harry.  
-¿¡Quién dijo que son problemas de esa clase!?- Hermione se había puesto histérica. De un salto dejó la cama de Harry y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro. Ron estaba totalmente colorado, producto del enfado y la vergüenza.  
-¿Han notado como me miró?- dijo Harry para cambiar de tema.  
-Fue muy fría, no lo entiendo.- dijo Ginny pensativa.  
-Sí, ¿qué le sucedería?- Hermione ya se había calmado, y se había vuelto a sentar en la cama, al lado de Ginny. Ron aportó:  
-Tal vez Harry la conozca de algún lado. ¿No la habías visto nunca?- preguntó.  
-No, en ese caso creo que la recodaría, es decir, su apariencia es algo extraña, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron a la vez, mostrando el común acuerdo. Se preguntaban de dónde había salido. Entendían que fuera una nueva incorporación de la Orden, pero Dumbledore la trataba diferente, como si se conocieron anteriormente. A ninguno le parecía de fiar por la forma en que había mirado a Harry, pero Dumbledore y los demás confiaban en ella, o al menos eso simulaban… Y todo se enredaba.

-Oigan chicos, tal vez sea seguidora de Voldemort.- dijo Harry. Antes de juzgarla, pensaba averiguar todo lo posible sobre ella.  
-Puede que si, puede que no.- dijo Ron.  
-Vamos, ¿de verdad creen que no se habría dado cuenta Dumbledore? ¡Estamos hablando del mago más inteligente y poderoso del mundo mágico! Yo no creo que pudiera burlarlo fácilmente.  
-Pero tal vez lo hizo, Hermione. Tal vez le resultó difícil, tal vez no. Nunca se sabe.  
-Si, Ginny. Es cierto. ¿Saben que creo? Que este año, nuestras aventuras no comenzarán en Hogwarts. Deberíamos vigilarla. Me resulta muy sospechosa.- Harry hablaba en un tono misterioso que tentó a sus tres amigos.  
-Yo estoy con Harry.- él le sonrió a Ron en señal de agradecimiento.  
-Y yo.- Ginny le miró a los ojos. Le parecían mágicos, de color verde esmeralda.  
-Bueno, no hay opción. Yo los apoyo, chicos.- dijo Hermione en tono de rendición. -Pero antes debo advertirles algo que me gustaría se tomen en serio: esto ya no es un juego. No lo olviden. Dejamos de ser niños que buscan una aventura con la cual entretenerse, ahora, somos un grupo de adolescentes que van a hacer lo posible por ayudar en esta guerra...

Los demás se miraron entre sí, Hermione parecía paranoica luego de ver la noticia del último ataque. Como leyéndose las mentes, todos comenzaron a reír, excepto Hermione que no sabía cuál era la gracia.

-Te recuerdo que nosotros tres jamás hemos buscado aventuras, más bien ellas nos encontraban.  
-Tienes razón.- concordaron Ron y Hermione por primera vez en todo el día.  
-Chicos, son las once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Podríamos empezar ya.- dijo Ginny fijándose en el reloj de la mesa de luz.  
-¡Claro que sí!  
Y en ese momento, Ron, Hermione y Ginny salieron corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Harry solo y completamente desconcertado.

No entendía nada... Le dio la sensación de que se había perdido de algo. Pasó un rato... las once y cincuenta y cinco. Harry no sabía que hacer, pero seguía sentado en la misma posición que lo habían dejado sus amigos. Las once y cincuenta y nueve.  
En ese momento aparecieron los tres con las manos escondidas tras sus espaldas. Ron cerró la puerta, y lo miró inocentemente. Se sentaron alrededor de él y le dijeron al mismo tiempo que sacaban un paquete de regalos cada uno:  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!- Ambas chicas le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y Ron lo felicitó con un gran abrazo.  
-Ya tienes dieciséis años, amigo... Felicidades. Aquí están nuestros regalos.- Y Ron le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel azul y blanco.  
-¡Genial, gracias!- Harry abrió el paquete y vio una pequeña llave plateada.  
-Es una llave mágica multiuso, Harry. Abre todas las puertas que quieras sin importar las cerraduras y es irrompible. ¿Qué te parece?  
- No puedo creerlo, es sorprendente.- dijo Harry sonriendo sinceramente. -Pero...- Harry no sabía como preguntarlo sin ofender, pero Ron, al ver la incomodidad de su amigo lo solucionó.  
-No te preocupes, Fred y George aportaron parte de sus ganancias de la tienda a nuestra cámara en Gringotts. Por eso pude comprártela.- le sonrió abiertamente. Luego Ginny le tendió su regalo a Harry. Este dejó la llave a su lado y desenvolvió el paquete de la pelirroja. Era algo blando, y estaba en lo cierto: era ropa. Una camisa negra abotonada de manga larga y unos jeans azul oscuro. Harry estaba asombrado, ya que era la primera vez que le regalaban ropa nueva. Generalmente sus amigos buscaban algo que consideraban más especial. Pero no habían pensado que toda la ropa que Harry tenía, había sido de su primo Dudley, y le quedaba cuatro veces más grande y además estaba gastada. Por eso a Harry le pareció algo extraño, pero le encantó. Y más por venir de parte de Ginny... Un momento, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le pasaba? "Vamos Harry, aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza", se decía a si mismo.

-Es la primera vez que me regalan ropa… Muchas gracias, Ginny.  
Ella le sonrió, pero en su mente se preguntaba cómo los Dursley podían ser tan egoístas. ¡Si en fin, Harry era su sobrino! Sabía que nunca le habían comprado ropa, y por eso justamente eligió ese regalo.  
-Si... Cuando la vi pensé que te quedaría bien. ¿Puedo pedirte algo, Harry?  
Él asintió brevemente.  
-Me gustaría que la usaras mañana.  
-De acuerdo, tú mandas.- le sonrió y luego Hermione le puso el regalo enfrente del rostro. Lo agarró y lo sintió pesado, pensó que era un libro, pero como siempre la chica lo sorprendía. Era una caja cuadrada, Harry lleno de intriga la abrió. Contenía un reloj pulsera. La malla era de cuero negro y el borde de la pantallita, plateado. Al costado tenía tres botones plateados también.

-¿Sabes, Harry? No es un reloj común muggle. Es mágico. ¿Ves esos tres botones? El primero, lo presionas y te muestra un mapamundi holográfico. Luego, si presionas el segundo, dices el nombre de la persona que quieras encontrar y en el mapa te lo muestra, salvo que tenga el hechizo Fidelio o algún poder especial. El tercer botón te permite comunicarte con esa persona.  
Harry a cada palabra que decía Hermione iba abriendo la boca, al igual que sus otros dos amigos que tampoco conocían las funciones del reloj.  
-No puedo creerlo, Herm. Es decir, es maravilloso. Gracias a todos, son los mejores regalos que me hayan hecho.  
-Si, Harry. Pero cuidado con lo que dices, que me estás sonando muy cursi.- bromeó Ron, al notar con alegría la enorme emoción que demostraba su amigo.  
-Y ahora, a divertirnos.- Ginny chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció con dos grandes bandejas de plata repletas de comida y bebida.  
-Señorita Granger, Señorita Weasley y Señor Weasley, Buenas noches.- y les dedicó una reverencia.  
-¡Dobby! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Harry estaba realmente sorprendido.  
El elfo dejó las bandejas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había hecho aparecer y luego le dedicó una larga reverencia que hizo que su larga y afilada nariz tocara el piso.  
-Harry Potter... es un placer volver a verle. Dobby ha estado muy ansioso por visitarle.-  
-Dobby, por favor, levántate. Recuerda que no me gusta que me traten así.- El elfo le miró agradecido y con los ojos llorosos le dijo:  
-Harry Potter es muy bondadoso con Dobby, Dobby no se lo merece, Harry Potter es un verdadero héroe. Feliz cumpleaños.- y le tendió un paquete mediano mal envuelto.  
-Gracias, Dobby. No debiste haberte molestado.-  
-Para Dobby no es ninguna molestia, señor. Por favor ábralo. Las tejí con mis propias manos.- Harry abrió el paquete y sacó una bufanda escarlata, con un león dorado en el centro, y un par de medias del mismo estilo que la bufanda.  
-Gracias, Dobby, es muy bonito de tu parte.  
La criatura volvió a hacer una reverencia, esta vez dirigida a los cuatro. -Dobby debe volver al castillo. Dobby les desea una fiesta estupenda y unas muy buenas noches.- les guiñó un ojo y luego desapareció con un chasquido de sus dedos y un ¡CRACK!

-Efto eftá realfmente deliciofso.- Harry, Ginny y Hermione se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron a Ron con la boca llena de comida. Cuando tragó, los miró como si estuvieran locos. -¿Qué esperan?- los tres soltaron una carcajada y se lanzaron a la mesa.

****************************************************


	3. Otra vez en Grimmuld Place

_**Otra vez en Grimmuld Place.**_

**Miércoles 31 de julio de 1996:**

El día del cumpleaños al fin había llegado. Harry se había quedado dormido, pero todos los demás ya estaban levantados. El moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, aliviado de no tener los rayos de sol pegándole en la cara. Antes de acostarse se había acordado de correr las cortinas. Respiró profundamente sabiendo lo que significaba ese día: cumplir otro año más, sin la compañía de sus padres y su padrino. Seguramente ese no sería un muy buen día, pero haría lo posible por disfrutarlo junto a sus amigos. Se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj: ya era tarde. Eran las diez menos veinte de la mañana.  
Se levantó de la cama restregándose los ojos y se dirigió al baño -de la habitación-. Se miró en el espejo y vio reflejado el rostro de un adolescente de dieciséis años. Recordó la noche anterior, había estado genial. Se le formó una sonrisa cuando recordó el momento en el que a Ron se le volcó la bebida sobre el pantalón, porque tenía las manos repletas de hamburguesas y papas fritas.

Se notó grandes ojeras por dos razones: una, por la mini fiesta de anoche, y dos, por la pesadilla que había tenido con su padrino. Decidió darse una ducha tibia, así que ahí nomás se desvistió y entró en la bañera.

Cuando salió con la toalla puesta a la cintura miró la hora: eran las diez y cinco. Recién en ese momento se acordó de Ginny y de su regalo.  
Así que fue al baúl y sacó la camisa negra y los jeans nuevos, unos bóxer (la ropa interior era lo único que le habían comprado sus tíos, es decir, que no eran de Dudley) y el par de medias que le había regalado Dobby. Se vistió, se puso la llave que le había regalado Ron en el bolsillo del Jean y el reloj de Hermione en la mano derecha, tapándolo con la manga de la camisa.

Abrió el armario y se miró en el espejo alargado y viejo que había en la puerta, pero que al fin y al cabo servía. Estaba muy guapo. Pero le faltaba algo: el cabello. Buscó un peine en el baño y volvió al espejo del armario. Se peinó, o mejor dicho, intentó peinarse. Lo hizo como pudo, "pero algo es algo" pensó.

"Me parezco a mi padre mucho más que lo normal. Él era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, y también Remus y Sirius. Ahora que me doy cuenta, me parezco demasiado a él. No solo en lo físico, sino en la mala suerte de la vida. Es decir, a mi padre lo traicionó uno de sus mejores amigos, no pudo vivir una larga vida con su madre y no pudo criar a su hijo. Y yo nací sin padres, viví mi infancia con las personas que más me odian en el mundo muggle, desde que entré al mundo mágico soy perseguido por el mago más poderoso y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, y las personas que más me importan terminan... muriéndose."  
Como Sirius. Siempre era lo mismo, adonde fuera que vaya, el recuerdo de Sirius no dejaría de perseguirlo. Él era como parte de su familia, era como un segundo padre para él. Y ahora estaba... muerto. Le quedaba Remus, que siempre había estado a su lado para apoyarlo en todo, había estado con él luego de la muerte de Sirius, lo había consolado. ¿Lo había consolado? No, lo que había hecho era no dejarlo acercarse al arco. No lo había dejado comprobar la muerte de Sirius. Si él lo hubiese dejado, ahora estaría con la conciencia más tranquila y en un mejor estado. Porque eso era lo que no lo dejaba dormir.  
"Pero eso es un tema que ahora debo dejar de lado, es mi cumpleaños, así que ya basta, Harry."

Harry aspiró el aroma de la habitación que estaba bañada en desodorante, al igual que él. Tosió un poco y al final dejó de mirarse al espejo para salir del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y lo que vio le dejó realmente sorprendido...

****************************************************

Se encontraban veinte individuos encapuchados en una solitaria calle muggle. El que iba a la cabeza miraba en todas direcciones, atento a cualquier cosa. Por debajo de su máscara blanca se vislumbraba una larga cabellera rubia y unos fríos ojos grises. En un momento levantó la mano ordenando que se detengan.

-Silencio.- susurró. -Ésta es.- sonrió maliciosamente mirando con burla la mediana casa de tejas rojas. -Está rodeada de hechizos, era de esperar.- sacó su varita y realizó un complicado movimiento susurrando unas palabras. -Entren.- Tiraron la puerta abajo y revisaron la primera habitación. Era una casa de dos ambientes, así que no tardaron mucho en revisar todo.

-Maldición, no hay nadie.- dijo uno de los mortífagos.  
-Lo esperaremos.- dijo Malfoy, levantando la puerta que había caído y colocándola en su posición anterior.

Al poco rato apareció en el terreno de afuera un mago rengo, con muchas cicatrices en la cara y un sombrero del tipo muggle. Había bebido mucho wishky de fuego, y tal vez eso le impidió notar la desaparición de los hechizos protectores. Al entrar en la casa dijo más por inercia que por verdadera preocupación: -¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ojoloco Moody, cuánto tiempo sin encontrarnos.  
-Me parece que este no es un encuentro casual.- dijo Moody sin inmutarse de que uno de los mortífagos más buscados estuviera en su casa. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo del Departamento de Misterios? Pensé que estarías en peor estado luego del castigo de Lord Voldemort.  
-Te equivocas, viejo rengo.- dijo Malfoy con una horrible mueca.  
-Pagarás por la muerte de Black.  
-Aquí serás tú el que pague.- y detrás del mortífago cabecilla apareció toda la manada.

Moody no se lo esperaba, o más bien, no se esperaba a tantos. Pensó que se las arreglaría solo, ya que él mismo valía como diez de los aprendices. Pero otra vez, se equivocó. Mientras lo rodeaban, sacó de en medio a cuatro mortífagos pero luego vio todo oscuro y se cayó quedando inconsciente.  
Dos mortífagos sujetaron a Moody cada uno por un brazo y todos desaparecieron del lugar dejando la casa en llamas.

****************************************************

-¡Harry, feliz cumpleaños cariño!- le dijo la Señora Weasley mientras lo abrazaba como una madre al verlo bajar la escalera.  
-Gracias, pe... pero... ¿Qué es esto?

Harry fue a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, pero no salió, sino que hizo como si recién entrara y comenzó a recorrer con la vista cada lugar de la casa. El vestíbulo, el living, y la cocina comedor del número 12 de Grimmuld Place estaban realmente distintos. El vestíbulo, antes tenebroso, estaba totalmente decorado y la señora Black, asombrosamente dormida. Remus, al ver que no podían sacar el cuadro, decidió hechizar a la mujer, y funcionó. Así que el cuadro estaba tapado por unas lujosas cortinas rojas. El paragüero con forma de serpiente ya no estaba, en su lugar había un perchero moderno, aportado por la profesora Mcgonagall. En la pared enfrentada al cuadro de la Señora Black, había una pancarta que recitaba, y realmente recitaba en voz alta: "Feliz cumpleaños, Harry". Y del techo del vestíbulo colgaban adornos de colores. El vestíbulo llevaba al living, que estaba asombroso. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja, las paredes estaban llenas de pancartas, y a los costados de la chimenea, había cuatro hadas que tiraban polvo mágico. Del techo, también colgaban adornos de colores, y además había una lámpara moderna que iluminaba como nunca antes toda la estancia. Al entrar en la cocina comedor, vio que la mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel con snitchs grabadas y estaba repleta de tazas y jarras con diferentes bebidas, como café, té, jugos de diferentes sabores, bebidas fuertes para los mayores, y además bandejas de plata repletas de comida. Del techo también se veía una gran lámpara que no dejaba un solo rincón oscuro y para alegrar el clima, se escuchaba música country de fondo.

-Es tu fiesta, querido. ¿Te gusta?  
-Claro que sí, Señora Weasley, es maravilloso. ¿Cómo hicieron todo?  
-Bueno, todos ayudaron. Por cierto, estás muy guapo, Harry.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijeron Ron, Ginny y Hermione a la vez. Y al acercarse a su oído le susurraron: -Otra vez.- Harry sonrió pícaramente, sabía que se referían a la fiesta de anoche.  
-Que bien se ven.- y Harry estaba en lo cierto.

Ron se había vestido con una camisa azul marino de cuello alto y mangas cortas y unos jeans clásicos.  
Hermione estaba vestida con una falda de Jean por encima de las rodillas, pero discreta, y una remera de tirantes rosa. Llevaba sandalias rosas de tacón bajo y el pelo suelto con una media cola.  
Ginny también estaba muy guapa. Vestía una minifalda blanca y una remera igual a la de Hermione, pero verde esmeralda. Llevaba botas blancas de cuero acordonadas a la altura de las rodillas, y el pelo atado por un lazo del mismo color que su remera, dejando caer rizos pelirrojos por su espalda descubierta.

-Ron, ¿dónde está tu padre?  
-Aún está en el Ministerio, pero hoy volverá temprano.

En ese momento la cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea, y le dijo:

-Buenos días a todos. Lamento interrumpir, Molly. Harry, muy feliz cumpleaños para ti. Disculpa pero no podré quedarme en la fiesta, urgencias del Ministerio. Espero que te guste el regalo. Oh, y además, acá están los resultados de tus TIMOS y los de tus amigos.-Y al lado de la cabeza apareció su hombro y su mano con un gran paquete y cuatro sobres. -Molly, en cualquier momento llegará Arthur. Hasta pronto.- y luego de que Harry tomara las cosas, desapareció.

Les tendió los sobres indicados a sus amigos, y apresurados los abrieron. Harry fue el primero en leerlo:

"Estimado señor Potter,  
Nos complace anunciarle los resultados de su Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria:

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario.  
Consigue TIMO.

Encantamientos: Extraordinario.  
Consigue TIMO.

Astronomía: Aceptable.  
Consigue TIMO.

Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas.  
Consigue TIMO.

Herbología: Supera las Expectativas.  
Consigue TIMO.

Pociones: Extraordinario.  
Consigue TIMO.

Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio.  
No consigue TIMO.

Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario.  
Consigue TIMO.

Adivinación: Insatisfactorio.  
No consigue TIMO.

Le felicitamos por sus calificaciones, siendo un total de siete TIMOS, y le comunicamos que posee las calificaciones necesarias para cursar la carrera de auror.

Le saluda atentamente:  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
Departamento de Examinación Mágica."

-¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- les preguntó Harry.  
-Mira Harry.- dijo Ron sacándole a Hermione los resultados de ella de la mano.- Hermione sacó Extraordinario en todas las materias, salvo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que sacó un Supera las Expectativas.-  
-Hermione, ¡es genial! Felicitaciones...  
-Si... supongo que estoy bien.- le respondió la chica.  
-¿Y qué tal a ti Ron?- le preguntó el moreno.  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba.- el chico se encogió de hombros. -Tengo siete timos, pero no conseguí un extraordinario en Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No podré cursar la carrera de auror.  
-Tranquilo, Ron. En realidad lo único que marca si podrás cursar la carrera que elijas, son los resultados de los ÉXTASIS. Lo que debes hacer es intentar superarte en pociones.  
-¡Es que soy terrible frente a un caldero, Hermione! ¡Y Snape me puso un Desastroso!  
-¡Sí que se ha pasado!- contestaron sus dos amigos a la vez, sabiendo que Ron no era tan malo en esa materia.  
-¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido, Harry?- le preguntó Ron.  
-Podré ser auror, pero es un milagro. No entiendo como Snape me puso un Extraordinario en Pociones.

****************************************************

Lo tiraron en una pequeña celda. Todo estaba sucio y mohoso, las paredes negras por la humedad y al mirar al techo daba la sensación de no tener fin. El hombre apenas era consciente de donde se encontraba, -ya que hace poco se había desmayado y se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo-, pero tenía una ligera idea. Se acercó a mirar por los barrotes y vio al guardián de las llaves. Era un sujeto bajo, regordete y tembloroso. Era una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo: Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Ven acá, rata asquerosa!- le gritó el prisionero.

Colaugusano se alarmó, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a temblar más de lo que ya hacía de por sí. Ese hombre encarcelado siempre le había inspirado temor. Con todas esas cicatrices y ese ojo monstruoso, le parecía un muerto viviente. Pero sin embargo, se acercó un poco más y le dijo:

-Mi señor t-te hará p-pagar por todo... todo lo que has hecho. Te castigará por meterte en su camino y sufrirás más que ningún prisionero.  
-No me asustas, Pettigrew, ¿crees que Voldemort me da miedo? ¡Pues no! ¡Nada me da miedo! ¡Y menos un loco desquiciado aficionado a los sangre pura! Que te quede muy en claro rata, que yo no soy un cobarde. Pero tú si lo eres. ¿Verdad?- Moody dijo todo eso bruscamente, haciendo retroceder a Colaugusano, a pesar de estar él detrás de unos barrotes de acero.  
-Yo... soy muy leal a mi amo. Jamás le traicionaría.  
-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Cómo hiciste con Evans y Potter? ¿Cómo hiciste con Black y Dumbledore? ¿Tan leal le serás? ¡Mentira! ¡Sólo eres su inútil sirviente por conveniencia, porque Voldemort te salva el pellejo con su poder oscuro!

Pettigrew se puso a gimotear tal como una rata de alcantarilla hubiera hecho. Comenzó a temblar a convulsiones a causa de tan fuertes acusaciones, y se desmayó, dejando tiradas las llaves, pero lejos del alcance del prisionero. Pero éste último no quería las llaves solo quería sacárselo de encima para poder salir sin riesgos. O más bien, sin riesgo de ser descubierto al principio. Se sacó de las botas una cuchilla mágica de la Orden del Fénix y se puso a forcejear la cerradura. Se notaba que ya tenía experiencia en eso, porque no tardó más de cuatro segundos en abrir las rejas. Procuró no hacer ruido y salió de la celda, pero no tenía su varita. Se la habían quitado, así que estaba desarmado. Ojoloco Moody era muy buen mago, pero sin varita, no hay magia, así que quedaba igual que un simple muggle. Sin embargo, su posición no lo acobardó así que muy cuidadosamente se puso a buscar una salida, a consciencia de que no la había para él.

Mientras Moody se iba, Pettigrew despertaba. Se aterró al darse cuenta de que su prisionero había escapado, sabía que su amo le daría un buen castigo, o inclusive la muerte. Gimiendo por su desgraciada situación, intentó pensar una solución, pero sus nervios se lo impedían. Desesperado, se tocó la marca tenebrosa del antebrazo izquierdo para llamar a su señor, quien no se hizo esperar. Lord Voldemort se apareció ante él, y al dar una rápida mirada por el lugar comprendió lo que había pasado.

-Luego me encargaré de ti, Colaugusano, no lo olvides.- siseó peligrosamente. Luego le dio un puntapié en el costado derecho y desapareció.

Reapareció a unos pocos metros de Moody, quién sabe como supo que éste se encontraba allí. El mago tenebroso le dirigió una sonrisa perversa y se acercó a paso rápido hasta él. Lo tomó del brazo sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia, y desaparecieron para aparecer en la habitación mas alta de la guarida. Al aterrizar lo soltó sin miramientos, pero Moody logró mantenerse en pie.

-Ojoloco Moody... el famoso cazador de magos tenebrosos.- dijo Voldemort con sorna. Moody lo miró con asco, gesto que al Innombrable no le agradó nada. -Inclínate ante mí.- le ordenó con voz amenazante. -Yo soy tu amo... y pronto seré el dueño del mundo.  
-Ni en pesadillas lo lograrás, Dumbledore te aplastará…- le dijo con la voz más ronca de lo normal.  
-¿Dumbledore? ¿El viejo loco al que le debes lealtad? Jamás ha sido capaz de ganar un simple enfrentamiento conmigo, y no lo hará. La profecía indica que sólo Harry Potter tiene una oportunidad…- soltó una carcajada. -Pero para qué preocuparse… si es sólo un mocoso de dieciséis años…- susurró. -Inclínate ante mí.

Moody ni se movió y lo observó desafiante, no iba a rendirse en lo que sabía que sería el último momento de su vida.

-He dicho que te inclines ante mí.- repitió el mago tenebroso orgullosamente. Gritó la maldición imperdonable para torturarlo, y Alastor Moody no tuvo más opción que caer al suelo de rodillas y gritar de dolor. Esa era la peor maldición Cruciatus que había recibido en su vida. -¡Crucio!- volvió a gritar Voldemort. Moody se retorcía en el suelo, gritaba e intentaba morderse la lengua para no demostrar tanto su sufrimiento. Quería morir, quería morir ya, no soportaba los cuchillos candentes que le hacían sentir la maldición. Ya faltaba poco, no aguantaría mucho más con vida...

****************************************************

Un hombre de edad madura, con una larga barba plateada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una nariz torcida en la que reposaban un par de anteojos con forma de media luna, los cuáles dejaban ver a través de los lentes cristalinos unos pequeños ojos azules. Estaba sentado en su silla favorita en frente de un escritorio en el que apoyaba sus codos, con las manos juntas, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos haciendo chocar las yemas. Su despacho lleno de objetos de plata que tenían distintas funciones especiales, la percha con su fénix posado allí, el armario de pociones, la chimenea crepitando, el armario en el que guardaba el pensadero, la vista que tenía desde allí, era donde más cómodo estaba. Ese ambiente cálido le tranquilizaba y le resultaba reconfortante. Miraba pensativo a través de la ventana, recordando la conversación que había tenido unas horas atrás, con cierta mujer de cabellera larga, ondulada y rubia.

"-Albus, no quiero que sospeche. No quiero que sepa nada.- dijo firmemente la mujer.  
-En algún momento tendrás que decirle. ¿Por qué impedir que se entere ahora?  
-Yo se lo diré, pero dame tiempo para encontrar el momento adecuado. Antes necesito que confíe en mí.- replicó ella con actitud serena.  
-El momento adecuado... tal vez no se presente pronto, y no podemos esperar. Debes darte prisa, no hay mucho tiempo.- le advirtió el director.  
-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y ahora lo único que quiero es que Harry confíe en mí.- sentenció.  
-No lo subestimes, Helen, y tampoco te subestimes a ti misma. Con la actitud que has demostrado cuando lo has visto, no conseguirás nada.  
-Deberá aprender a aceptarme como soy. Y él deberá acostumbrarse a mis reglas, y a las de mi aprendiz.  
-Ya está tramando algo, Helen, lo sé, desconfía de ti. Piensa que eres seguidora de Voldemort.- por primera vez la mujer se quedó sin palabras.  
-Mi aprendiz lo arreglará. Cuando se conozcan y Harry le tome confianza, ya sabrá confiar en mí también.  
-Le llevará tiempo, Helen. Harry no es muy abierto a las personas. Además, lo mejor será que tú seas la primera en mostrarte ante él, no tu aprendiz. Ya ves, que eres tú la que tiene relación en la historia, y eres a la primera que Harry debe conocer.  
-Preferiría que no me conozca. No podría soportar su reacción…  
-Estás equivocada. Te sientes culpable y no tienes una razón para ello. Él no te culpará si le cuentas toda la verdad.  
-Me estás pidiendo cosas imposibles, Albus. No creo que alguna vez me sienta capaz para contarle toda la verdad.  
-Entonces te engañas a ti misma, Helen.- le dijo el anciano endureciendo su expresión. --Te crees valiente, audaz, inteligente, habilidosa, poderosa, y muchas cosas más. No niego todo eso, excepto la valentía, porque no la veo en ti. Lo único que me estás mostrando es una persona que ha sufrido mucho en la vida, y que no es capaz de asumir que es totalmente inocente de lo sucedido, y afrontarlo con la verdad.  
-No diría lo mismo si hubiera estado en mi lugar.  
-Lo seguiría diciendo, Helen. No he pasado lo que tú, pero he afrontado hechos similares o peores, y lo que te aconsejo es para que no cometas los mismos errores que he cometido yo a lo largo de mi vida.  
-No importarán los errores que cometa a partir de ahora, siempre y cuando no perjudiquen nuestra victoria en esta guerra, Albus. Pronto echaré la primera carta para atraer a Harry hacia mí.  
Dumbledore asintió, sin poder rebatirle más, porque estaba seguro de que Helen y su aprendiz eran la última esperanza que tenía el mundo mágico. Él había apostado todo por ambas personas, y no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que confiar en ellas, pese a todo.  
-Gracias, Helen. No te haré perder más tiempo. Ya puedes irte.- la mujer asintió, y abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero el silencio de la habitación siguió intacto.  
-Buenas tardes."  
"¿Qué más habría querido decir? Ese gesto la delató… Creo que estoy en lo cierto al afirmar que quería contarme algo, pero al final se arrepintió. Ruego que no afecte nuestros planes…"  
Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
-Adelante.

Un hombre alto, de pelo negro y grasiento, y una nariz ganchuda miró al profesor con sus ojos negros y fríos. Estaba furioso. El profesor Dumbledore lo invitó a sentarse, pero él se negó y siguió en pie.

-Me imagino que te habrás enterado que hoy le entregué los resultados de los TIMOS a Harry…Gracias, Severus.- le dijo el profesor, sabiendo de donde venía tanto mal humor.  
-No tuve que haberlo hecho. Es una injusticia, porque en ese caso hubiera aceptado a todos los de mi clase, que son tan malos como Potter.- el último nombre lo dijo como escupiéndolo.  
-Tranquilízate, Severus, por favor.- le pidió el director. -Lo que hiciste fue un favor que te pedí. ¿Recuerdas?- Snape se cruzó de brazos, como un niño encaprichado. -Entiende que lo necesitamos allí para que pueda...- Dumbledore tenía que decir otra cosa, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Snape, así que completó: - Para que pueda ser un auror. Snape lo escudriñó, lo analizó y lo evaluó y al final dijo:  
-Usted no iba a decir eso.  
-Claro que sí.- afirmó Dumbledore con tono cansado. -¿Que otra cosa podría decir, Severus? Harry sólo necesitaba un Extraordinario en pociones para ser auror, lo que yo quería era evitarle un disgusto más en la vida.  
-No me mienta.- le dijo más furioso aún de lo que estaba.  
-Severus, sabes que confío plenamente en ti. Y por favor, te pido que lo trates debidamente en tus clases. No quiero los mismos conflictos del año anterior.- le rogó al recuperar su voz serena y su rostro impasible. -Ya puedes irte.- agregó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.  
-Lo trataré como se merece.- se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí. -Porque Potter es un engreído, un desagradecido, un arrogante...- y se fue insultando a Harry por todo el camino hasta su despacho en las mazmorras.

****************************************************

Mientras tanto en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, el anfitrión les había dicho a Ron y Hermione que quería ir al baño. Pero en realidad quería buscar a Ginny, no la veía hace rato y quería asegurarse que estuviera bien... sólo eso. Ya eran las siete de la tarde, y estaba pasando el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, pero lo que Harry no sabía, era que duraría mucho más. Aún quedaban algunas sorpresas. Hacía mucho que habían llegado Fred y George, que le habían regalado una caja enorme de Sortilegios Weasley, Bill y Fleur, quienes al final de las vacaciones viajarían a Francia, le regalaron un traje de gala, ya que Fleur insistió mucho en ello, y Charlie, que había decidido quedarse allí porque la primera semana de septiembre volvía a Rumania, le regaló una caja de los mejores chocolates de Honeydukes. Tonks había llegado un poco más tarde por el trabajo, pero aún seguía en la fiesta, y le había regalado un manual para ser auror que se titulaba: "Manual para principiantes de aurología". Ella junto a Ron era el humor de la fiesta. Harry aún no había abierto el regalo del profesor Dumbledore, sino que lo había dejado debajo de su almohada. Le extrañó que Remus no estuviera allí, y se sintió algo decepcionado. Pero luego se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse olvidado que Remus debía estar pasándolo muy mal porque esa noche era luna llena. Mientras iba por uno de los pasillos del piso superior, Harry chocó contra alguien que parecía ir muy a prisa.

-¡Harry debes venir!- le dijo Ginny con un tono preocupado y ansioso. No le había importado el choque. -¡Rápido!- Harry le siguió sin saber lo que pasaba, mientras miraba a Ginny que parecía muy triste. Le hizo subir apresuradamente hasta el último piso de la mansión, y entraron en la habitación que estaba al fondo. Había una criatura herida, recostada de lado en el suelo.  
-¡Buckbeak!- Harry había ido corriendo hasta el hipogrifo y se había arrodillado a su lado. Le había tomado mucho cariño desde su aventura en tercer año y desde que había sido la única compañía de Sirius. -¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
Ginny los miraba con ojos llorosos. Se acercó despacio hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry, acariciándole un ala a Buckbeak. -No se lo que le ha pasado. Yo subí hasta aquí y lo encontré tal como está... No lo entiendo.- dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. -¿Y si avisamos a algún adulto?  
-No, no quiero preocuparlos. Al parecer se la están pasando muy bien allá abajo. Y además, esto podemos curarlo nosotros. No podemos curarlo con magia, aún somos menores...-dijo Harry pensando en voz alta. -Tendremos que hacerlo al modo muggle. Yo aprendí de mis tíos. Creo que sé bien como hacerlo. Quédate aquí con él, Ginny. Enseguida vuelvo.- y salió corriendo de la habitación. Fue hasta su habitación y entró en el baño para buscar la caja de primeros auxilios. La tomó y otra vez se fue corriendo cerrando la puerta en la carrera. Llegó hasta la habitación del hipogrifo muy agitado. Porque además de ir corriendo, tuvo que bajar y subir cuatro pisos por la escalera. Ginny lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a llegar hasta Buckbeak. Harry se arrodilló como pudo en el suelo y abrió la caja. -Tranquilo, ya estarás bien.- Observó que tenía un profundo corte en el lomo y otro menor en el ala derecha. Empezó por el más grave. Tomó agua oxigenada, gasa y comenzó a desinfectar la zona. Estaba muy dañada. El pobre hipogrifo se quejaba de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó le echó un líquido rojo de un pote rectangular que había tomado del botiquín de su baño, que era para ayudar a cicatrizar. Luego finalizó con unas vendas. Siguió por la herida del ala y repitió todo el proceso. -Listo. He terminado. Es lo único que podemos hacer, pero se curará pronto.  
-Gracias, Harry.- le dijo Ginny y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico. A Harry le sorprendió el acto, sin embargo le respondió con un abrazo. En silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Harry no entendía porqué Ginny había subido allí si la fiesta estaba abajo, y Ginny estaba muy preocupada por lo que le había pasado a Buckbeak. Así permanecieron un largo rato que a ellos les parecieron solo unos minutos. A ambos les gustaba estar así y no querían alejarse, pero pensaron que sería muy obvio y ya no había motivo para estar abrazados, así que con gran pesar se separaron. No obstante, cuando Harry la miró a los ojos, ambos volvieron a sentir esa conexión. Él se acercó lentamente hacia ella, hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. Estaban tan inmersos en los ojos del otro, que no se dieron cuenta que sus labios se juntaron, hasta sentir una sensación cálida a la altura del estómago. Sin pensarlo, se fundieron en un tierno y muy esperado beso.  
En una oscura esquina de la habitación, la silueta de un hombre se envolvió en su capa y desapareció del lugar. Su presencia no fue detectada en ningún momento por los dos jóvenes que se encontraban allí.

****************************************************

Ya eran las doce y media de la noche y todos se habían acostado. En el sótano de Grimmuld Place un hombre sufría lo más silenciosamente posible la transformación de un hombre lobo. Lamentaba no haber asistido a la fiesta de Harry, pero había estado muy agotado por la cercanía de la luna llena.  
En frente de él se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio platino, observando impasible la transformación. Helen sabía que siempre había sido algo muy doloroso para Remus, pero no podía hacer nada por él, más que estar a su lado...  
La transformación había finalizado y el profesor Lupin se estaba acomodando en sus cuatro patas. Ella se acercó y le acarició el lomo. Él se había tomado la poción unas horas atrás así que no resultaba peligroso. Helen pensó que pasado mañana estaría muy cansado para acompañar a todos al Callejón Diagon, así que decidió que lo suplantaría. De todas maneras, ese no era un problema para ella. Estaba capacitada de sobras para cualquier tipo de misión. La habían entrenado muy bien porque era alguien muy importante para el destino del mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.  
Ella estaba advertida de lo que sucedería sino formaba las alianzas. Tres personas se lo habían dicho y mostrado. Pero ella podía cambiar el futuro, eligiendo el otro camino. Más doloroso, sí, pero ese sería el que los llevaría a la victoria. Recordaba muy bien las palabras de aquella mujer:

"Helen, tú y las alianzas que formarás son la única esperanza del mundo... Tú puedes equilibrar la balanza, tú puedes cambiar el destino... tú tienes el poder. Debes aprender a utilizarlo correctamente, Helen, si fallas, las consecuencias serían fatales para todos."

Esas palabras eran la principal razón que la había incitado a volver, y por ellas había aceptado la difícil oferta de Dumbledore. Porque ella sabía con absoluta certeza que si no volvía, no viviría en paz nunca, porque su conciencia la perseguiría por siempre. Además estaba su orgullo, el cual no le permitía fallar. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho, y esa no sería la primera vez. Lo lograría a toda costa, a costa de su vida, pero no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a nadie más que a ella misma. Sintió algo suave en su pantorrilla de la pierna izquierda y vio a un Remus hombre lobo tocándole con su cabeza. Le sonrió, algo fríamente pese a la tierna situación, y se sentó a su lado pasándole un brazo por el lomo. El profesor Lupin le lamió la mano cariñosamente, y permanecieron así hasta caer rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

****************************************************


	4. Un mundo de recuerdos

_**Un mundo de recuerdos.**_

**Jueves 1º de Agosto de 1996:**

-Vamos, chicos ya levántense.- dijo Hermione seguida de Ginny irrumpiendo sin ninguna consideración por la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ron. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Ambos estaban dormidos, o más bien, el pelirrojo estaba dormido y Harry estaba hablando en sueños de nuevo. Las dos chicas se acercaron corriendo a la cama de su amigo y escucharon atentamente lo que decía.

-¡Sirius, Sirius, por favor!... Profesor Lupin, ¡déjeme! Usted no lo entiende, por favor. ¡Sirius!- Harry estaba delirando.  
Ginny le tocó la frente y retiró la mano rápidamente. -¡Está hirviendo!- dijo. -¡Hermione, ve a buscar a mi madre o a alguien por favor!- la castaña salió rápidamente de la habitación. Ron se despertó al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y se quedó esperando sentado en su cama. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por él. Se escucharon pisadas en la escalera y pronto apareció una Molly muy preocupada, un profesor Lupin muy cansado y una Helen impaciente.

-¡Oh, dios! Tiene muy alta temperatura.- dijo la señora Weasley después de tocarle la frente.  
-Está sudando y habla en sueños. Solo es una pesadilla. Se le pasará.- dijo Helen, e hizo el intento de irse, pero Lupin la detuvo tomándole el brazo.  
-No puedes mostrarte así de indiferente. Debe tener unos cuarenta grados, Helen. Es grave, por favor has algo.- le dijo preocupado. La mujer lo miró fijamente y luego dijo:  
-Granger, ve al armario de pociones y tráeme una de líquido violeta. Es la única, así que no te confundirás.- la chica se asombró por la frialdad con la que le había hablado, pero sin más salió otra vez de la habitación. Al minuto apareció con un frasco en la mano y con la otra en el pecho. Le tendió la poción a la mujer y ésta fue derecho al lado de Harry.  
Dejó el frasco sobre la mesa y para asombro de todos, tomó a Harry con suma delicadeza por la cintura y la axila y lo sentó contra el respaldo. El chico respiró mejor. Todos estaban expectantes. Conjuró una jeringuilla y absorbió con ella un poco de la poción. Luego buscó en el antebrazo de Harry una vena especialmente marcada y le inyectó despacio la aguja. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor pero a los pocos minutos se fue calmando, y dejó de sudar al acabarse la poción.  
Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró de frente con los calculadores ojos azules de "esa mujer extraña" según él mismo. Ginny y Hermione se lanzaron a sus brazos, estaban muy tensas y preocupadas. "Han estado llorando" pensó Harry al verles los ojos rojos e hinchados. Vio a la señora Weasley con una mano en el pecho y dándole las gracias a Merlín, y para su alegría, vio a Remus Lupin. Aunque ese sentimiento se fue al ver las bolsas en los ojos, lo delgado que estaba y las canas que se notaban más que nunca. Se sintió de lo peor cuando se dio cuenta de que anoche había sido luna llena y él, emocionado por la fiesta, se había ido a dormir sin siquiera preguntarse dónde estaba el hombre. Se había olvidado por completo y se sentía realmente culpable. Pero Lupin sin embargo le sonrió. Como siempre, tenía una sonrisa sincera para Harry, algo con lo que confortarlo aunque fuera un instante. Parecía leerle la mente, porque cada vez que a Harry se le pasaba por la cabeza algún sentimiento negativo, Lupin le sonreía transmitiéndole que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué todos me miran así?- Harry miró a todos uno a uno. Helen no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero su rostro permanecía impasible y Harry no pudo descifrar lo ocurrido. Dirigió la mirada a Ron, quien se tocó la cabeza con los dedos para indicarle lo sucedido. -Díganme que no pasó...- dijo el moreno al comprender los gestos.  
-No pasó.- le dijo Ron, en un tono que revelaba claramente lo contrario. Harry lo miró avergonzado.  
-Y... ¿qué...? Es decir... ¿alguien sabe que...?  
-Si, Harry.- le cortó Ron para sacarlo del apuro. -De hecho, todos te escuchamos.  
De repente el humor de Harry cambió: -Pues ya estoy bien, gracias.- dijo dirigiéndose especialmente a Helen, quien luego de dirigirle una última mirada, salió de la habitación.  
-Por favor, Molly, chicos, ¿me dejarían hablar con Harry a solas?- preguntó Lupin.

Todos salieron a prisa. Cuando se quedaron solos, el profesor se sentó al lado del chico.  
-Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Estoy bien.- contestó Harry testarudamente.  
-Harry, lamento no haber podido asistir a la fiesta de tu cumpleaños.- Y con ese simple comentario de boca del hombre que había sido su apoyo desde que lo conoció, que no tenía más intención que trasmitirle su pena, Harry se arrepintió enormemente de haberle contestado mal, pues recordó de inmediato la mala noche que debió haber sufrido Lupin, de la cual él se había olvidado.  
-Estoy bien.-repitió Harry. -Y lo entiendo.- dijo en un tono de voz más suave.  
-Te traje un regalo.- sacó un paquete cuadrado de debajo de su abrigo y se lo dio. Harry lo miró y tras la mirada inquisitiva de Lupin lo abrió. -Era de James y Sirius, no se porqué, pero me lo regalaron un año después de salir de Hogwarts. Ellos prefierieron conservar los espejos.- miró el objeto con melancolía.  
-Sea lo que sea, muchas gracias, si perteneció a Los Merodeadores, será algo muy especial.

Lo que Remus le había regalado a Harry era una mediana caja de cartón forrada en tela de gamuza roja. Adentro había un par de cadenas de plata, que tenían como centro, una gema verde brillante cada una. Si a Harry no le hubieran dicho que tenían una función especial, las habría tomado como joyas normales. Muy valiosas, pero al fin y al cabo joyas. Pero Lupin le explicó:

-Harry, estas no son cadenas comunes. De hecho, son muy útiles. Por ejemplo, tú le regalas una de las cadenas a Ron, y la otra te la quedas tú. Entonces, sin importar a la distancia que se encuentren, pronunciando un hechizo ambos se pueden localizar, siempre y cuando la lleven puesta. Esa persona a la que le regalaste la joya, en este caso Ron, no se la puede quitar, solo puedes hacerlo tú, que eres el dueño real de ambas cadenas.  
-Es impresionante.- dijo Harry maravillado.  
-Sirius y James las usaban entre ellos para saber que todo estaba bien. Ambos podían quitarse las cadenas ya que al comparlas pagaron exctamanete la mitad cada uno, para no tener esa clase de problema. También tenían el espejo, pero como era más grande y fácil de ser descubierto, preferían utilizar estas cadenas. Todos pensaban que las usaban para impresionar a las chicas con algo tan valioso.- rió al recordar eso, y continuó. -De hecho, nos turnábamos entre los... cuatro. Dos espejos y dos cadenas. Las cadenas generalmente eran para James y Sirius, eran unos de sus más preciados tesoros.- Lupin había dudado en dar esa información ya que. aunque implícitamente, incluía a Peter Pettigrew.  
-Me encanta. Es genial. Increíble. Maravilloso.-  
-Me alegro de que te gusten.- dijo Remus sonriendo abiertamente.  
-Muchas gracias, profesor. Significa mucho para mí.- Harry no podía dejar de pensar que esas mismas joyas las habían usado James y Sirius. Y ahora pertenecían... a él.

****************************************************

Voldemort se deleitaba ante el sufrimiento de su prisionero. En sus ojos se veía fuego y eran más aterradores que nunca. Su figura se alzaba imponente, habría hecho retroceder a cualquiera sin necesidad de utilizar su gran poder. En los últimos momentos había intentado persuadirlo para que le diera información de la guarida de la Orden del Fénix, pero había sido en vano. Tampoco podía penetrar en su mente, para su asombro, aún seguía totalmente cerrada.

-Tu estado es terrible, Moody. ¿Pensaste que podías escapar de mis garras? Eres un imbécil.- Voldemort había utilizado un tono de voz entre sarcástico y furioso. Nadie se escapaba de Lord Voldemort, y menos un viejo loco. -Es tu última oportunidad, tú decides. O me revelas el paradero del cuartel y te doy una muerte rápida o sino...- Voldemort lo miró de tal forma que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada. -ésta muerte será tan lenta y dolorosa que pasarás a la historia como el hombre que más sufrió en la tierra.- Voldemort soltó una carcajada que retumbó por todas las paredes de la guarida, e incluso llegó hasta las mazmorras, e hizo que varios mortífagos tengan algo de compasión por el que en ese momento estuviera siendo castigado por el Señor Oscuro.

-Ja... jamás... yo... no repetiré... lo que hizo... Pettigrew.- le faltaba el aire. Todavía se estaba recomponiendo de la última maldición que había recibido. Pero nunca traicionaría a sus compañeros, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrase.  
-¡Entonces sufrirás la ira de Lord Voldemort!- y le apuntó con la varita.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron cercana una fuente de energía inmensa. Y no se equivocaban. Una mujer de pelo largo y negro apareció justo al lado de Moody. Se alzaba su figura imponente, casi más aún que la del mismísimo Voldemort. Ella lo miró intensamente y extrayendo de su espalda un arco y una flecha, ambos negros, lanzó una flecha al hombro del mago tenebroso sin que éste se lo impidiera y le dijo fríamente:

-Tómalo como un recuerdo... para que no olvides... de lo que soy capaz...- Luego tomó de un brazo a Moody, y del asombro Voldemort no pudo disparar la maldición Cruciatus. La mujer desapareció con Moody, rodeada de un potente brillo de energía. Mientras tanto, el Innombrable sintió algo frío resbalando por su piel y se dio cuenta de que era su propia sangre. Todavía con la boca abierta de la sorpresa logró susurrar:

-No puede ser... es la Niña Guerrera...

****************************************************

Ya era la una del mediodía y Harry bajaba las escaleras, mientras recordaba lo mucho que Sirius odiaba esa casa. Recordó el momento en el que le había contado que había huido:

"-¡Tú no sales aquí!- exclamó Harry tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol.  
-Antes estaba.- comentó Sirius señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo. -Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando me escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes.  
-¿Te escapaste de casa?  
-Cuando tenía dieciséis años. Estaba harto.  
-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Harry mirándole fijamente.  
-A casa de tu padre. Tus abuelos se portaron muy bien conmigo; me adoptaron por así decirlo.  
-¿Pero por qué...?  
-¿Por qué me marché? Porque los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía en un miembro de la realeza... El idiota de mi hermano, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo...  
-Lestrange...- pronunció Harry en voz alta.  
-Están en Azkaban.- le dijo Sirius con aspereza. -Bellatrix y su marido, Rodolphus, entraron con Barty Crouch hijo.  
-Nunca me dijiste que era tu...  
-¿Qué más da que sea mi prima?- le espetó Sirius. -Por lo que a mi respecta, ya no son familia mía. Ella desde luego, no lo es. No la veo desde que tenía tu edad, exceptuando el día de su llegada a Azkaban. ¿Crees que estoy orgulloso de tener una pariente como ella?  
-Lo siento.- dijo Harry. -No quería... Es que me ha sorprendido, nada más.  
-No importa, no tienes que disculparte.- masculló Sirius entre dientes. -No me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí.- añadió contemplando el salón. -Nunca pensé que volvería a estar encerrado en esta casa..."

Miraba con repulsión las cabezas de los elfos domésticos que trabajaron para la familia Black, colgadas en la pared. Y pensar que ese era el sueño del maldito elfo que ahora trabajaba para él: Kreacher. Lo había heredado de Sirius, ya que todas sus pertenencias iban dirigidas hacia él. Por poco, Harry lo dejaba en libertad porque no lo quería cerca de él. Pero Dumbledore le advirtió muy acertadamente que el elfo tenía mucha información de la Orden, y si lo libraba no tardaría en ir por allí regalando información confidencial a personas como Narcisa Black. Pero si el sueño de Kreacher era que su cabeza esté colgada en la pared entre los antepasados de los elfos que trabajaron en la Mansión Black, entonces cuando tuviera oportunidad se lo cumpliría... "Un momento, yo no soy así" pensó Harry asustado de si mismo. "¿Qué me está pasando?" Una cosa es tener odio, pero otra muy distinta es ser un asesino. Aunque sin embargo, Kreacher se lo merece. No seré yo el que propicie su muerte, pero si alguien más quiere hacerlo, no se lo impediré. Después de todo lo que hizo... después de mentirme sobre Sirius el año pasado... después de ayudar a Voldemort en su plan..." En sus pesadillas aún retumbaba la conversación de aquella vez que se había introducido en la chimenea de Dolores Umbridge, para tratar de comunicarse con Sirius:

"-La cabeza de Potter ha aparecido en la chimenea.- informó Kreacher a la vacía cocina al tiempo que lanzaba furtivas miradas de triunfo a Harry. -¿A qué habrá venido, se pregunta Kreacher?  
-¿Dónde está Sirius, Kreacher?- inquirió Harry.  
-El amo ha salido, Harry Potter.  
-¿A dónde ha ido? ¡A dónde ha ido, Kreacher!- por toda respuesta el elfo soltó una risotada que pareció un cacareo. -¡Te lo advierto!- gritó Harry consciente de que desde su posición no podía castigar a Kreacher. -¿Dónde está Lupin? ¿Y Ojoloco? ¿Dónde están todos?  
-¡Kreacher se ha quedado solo en la casa!- informó el elfo con regocijo; a continuación, le dio la espalda a Harry y echó a andar lentamente hacia la puerta que había al fondo de la cocina. -Kreacher cree que ahora irá a charlar un rato con su dueña, sí, hace mucho tiempo que no puede hacerlo, el amo de Kreacher se lo impedía...-  
-¿A dónde ha ido Sirius?- le gritó Harry. -¿Ha ido al Departamento de Misterios, Kreacher?  
-El amo nunca dice al pobre Kreacher adónde va.- contestó el elfo.  
-¡Pero tú lo sabes! ¿Verdad? ¡Tú sabes dónde está!- Se produjo un breve silencio; entonces el elfo rió socarronamente.  
-¡El amo nunca regresará del Departamento de Misterios!- afirmó alegremente. -¡Kreacher y su dueña se han quedado solos otra vez!- exclamó y siguió andando y se escabulló por la puerta que conducía al vestíbulo."

Se había quedado parado mirando las cabezas de los elfos. Al darse cuenta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba más vacía de lo habitual. El primer día que había llegado a Grimmuld Place la cocina estaba repleta de miembros de la Orden, pero ahora estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur y Charlie, quien volvía a Rumania el lunes; Bill y Fleur ya tenían todo listo para viajar a Francia mañana. La señora Weasley se había levantado para hacerle el desayuno cuando vio a Harry en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás querido? ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Si, señora Weasley, gracias.  
-Oh, Harrrry, que bueno que estás mejorrrr.- le dijo Fleur levantándose de la silla. Lo tomó de la cara y le dio dos largos besos en ambas mejillas. Harry se sonrojó completamente, y Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la escena.  
-¿Que tal amigo?- le dijo Ron.  
-Supongo que mejor que antes.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Ya déjalo, Ron.- le dijo Hermione que estaba sentada al lado suyo, pegándole cariñosamente en el hombro. "Demasiados cariñosos" pensó Harry mirándolos divertido.  
-¿Qué ves?- le preguntó Ron. Harry le respondió con un simple "nada" y luego una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?- le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.  
-Contenta.- le respondió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry la miró interrogativamente. -Mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon, estoy tan ansiosa. Hace mucho que no salgo de aquí.  
-Te entiendo.- sus miradas quedaron conectadas por una magia inexplicable para ellos, pero nosotros sabemos muy bien que es el amor que los une. Les resultaba increíble que les sucediera exactamento lo mismo cada vez que se miraban a los ojos. Ambos sabían con certeza que el otro también lo sentía. La señora Weasley quedó mirandolos con un sonrisa cálida. "Aquí pasa algo raro. Me alegro por Ginny." pensó. Hermione pensaba algo muy parecido, y tenía planeado hablar con Ginny cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Buenos días, Harry.  
-Buenos días, señor Weasley.  
Bill y Charlie lo saludaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo reír a Harry.  
-¿Papá, ya has visto los resultados del último ataque?- le preguntó Bill.  
-Ah, no...Tanto ajetreo nos ha dejado agotados.  
-Está en la página siete.- le dijo Bill lanzándole El Profeta. El señor Weasley buscó la página y al ver el contenido no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.  
-Es... terrible. Aquí dice que han habido alrededor de seicientos muertos, y unos quinientos heridos gravemente, que están en San Mungo.  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Molly se quedaron conmocionados hasta el punto de no poder respirar. La primera en recomponerse fue Hermione:  
-Es una catástrofe. Es horrible...  
-Excelentes resultados para el Señor Tenebroso.- susurró una voz ronca que provenía de un elfo que había aparecido en la cocina. Tenía los ojos grandes y rojos, y miraba a los presentes maliciosamente.  
-¡Kreacher!- Harry se sobresaltó al verlo aparecer, pero luego la furia lo invadió.  
-El mocoso Potter se ha atrevido a volver a pisar el precioso suelo de mi ama.- dijo Kreacher hablándole al suelo.  
-¡Te recuerdo que soy tu amo!  
-Como usted diga, amo Potter.- afirmó el elfo socarronamente. Y luego agregó en un tono de voz más bajo. -Es el castigo de Kreacher, tener a un mocoso engreído como dueño. Pero Kreacher no lo obedecerá. No señor. Kreacher solo servirá a la familia Black. La legítima ama de Kreacher es la señorita Bellatrix, no Sirius Black. Pero Kreacher ya se libró de él, la señorita Bellatrix se ocupó de ello...  
-Cállate, Kreacher.- le ordenó Harry temblando de furia.  
-No señor, Kreacher no obedecerá al mocoso Potter. No lo hará.- el elfo de repente se calló, no podía emitir ningún sonido de su boca. Hermione fue la que entendió lo que pasaba y se lo explicó a los demás:  
-Kreacher no puede hablar porque debe obedecer a su amo, que en este caso es Harry. Por eso cuando siguió hablando luego de la orden de callarse, una magia le quitó su voz. Eso lo hace la ley de los elfos, que implica obedecer a su amo completamente.- todo esto lo dijo muy rápido.  
-Ahhh.- dijeron los demás, salvo Harry que aún temblaba de la furia. Kreacher, a pesar de no poder hablar, le dirigió una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa malvada.  
-Está mejor así.- opinó Ron.  
-¡Te mataré, maldito elfo!- Harry se abalanzó sobre Kreacher y comenzó a estrangularlo.  
-¡Harry, suéltalo por favor! ¡No sabe lo que dice!  
-¡Claro que es muy consciente, Hermione!- gritó Harry fuera de sus casillas. -¡Él es el culpable de todo! ¡Por él fuimos al Departamento de Misterios! ¡Te odio!- Kreacher ya había pasado del morado al verde.  
-Es suficiente.- dijo una voz salida de la nada. Pero de pronto apareció la figura de Helen, que se acercó a Harry y rodeándolo de un brillo blanco, hizo que soltara a Kreacher. Harry jadeaba y le costaba sostenerse en pie. Se había exaltado mucho tratando de matar al elfo. Helen lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó. Esto sorprendió mucho a Harry y a los demás, pero no se lo impidieron. Helen giró la cabeza a un costado y cerró los ojos, no podía estar demostrando cariño, estaba rompiendo las reglas que le habían impuesto los Dioses al hacerla líder de la misión. Volvió su rostro a los demás, y volviendo a su expresión dura y fría dijo:  
-Deben llevarlo a su cama, y dejadlo descansar.- agregó dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.  
-Pero si está muy cómodo contigo, Helen.- le dijo Arthur amablemente. Molly le dirigió a su esposo una mirada de advertencia, justo en el momento en el que Helen hacía esfuerzos por ignorar el comentario. Pero era verdad. Harry se sentía muy a gusto en el cálido abrazo, pero se acordó quién era la persona que lo abrazaba así que se soltó bruscamente.  
-No tenías derecho a pararme. Pude haber terminado con ese monstruo de una vez por todas.  
-Pero si hace una hora, mientras mirabas las cabezas de los elfos colgadas en la pared junto a la escalera, pensabas que no eras un asesino. ¿No es así?- le espetó Helen burlona. Harry se sorprendió tanto ante tal verdad que se quedó sin palabras por un momento.  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
-Bueno, no conoces nada sobre mí... no tienes porqué sorprenderte...  
-Pero no eres una maga común y corriente.  
-Tienes razón...- dijo misteriosamente. Sonrió satisfecha. Las palabras siempre eran la mejor forma de hacer caer a las personas, era su forma de manipularlas. La primera carta estaba echada. Esa simple conversación era la que había dado pie a lo que surgiría más tarde, y Helen lo sabía. Harry Potter iría en busca de su ayuda muy pronto. Volvió a posar su mirada azulada en los ojos verdes del joven, y al instante desapareció envuelta en un potente brillo.  
-Maldición.- gritó Harry. Y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina.  
-Espera, Harry, aún no has desayunado.  
-Gracias, señora Weasley, pero ya no tengo hambre.- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Ese maldito elfo. Lo odiaba. Pero lamentablemente para él, Helen tenía razón. Él mismo había dicho una hora atrás que no era un asesino, y después había intentado matar a Kreacher. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ese sentimiento extraño que había brotado en él lo hacía sentirse más... fuerte. Era cierto que había cambiado desde la muerte de Sirius pero tampoco era para tanto ¿O sí? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir al sótano. Estaba seguro de que allí no habría nadie y podría pensar con más claridad, al fin solo. Pero se equivocó, porque al observar el sótano se encontró con alguien...

****************************************************

-¡Profesor Lupin! No sabía que estaba aquí.  
-No te preocupes Harry. Ven, siéntate.- le dijo amablemente señalándole una silla a su lado. -Veo que te encuentras mejor.  
-¿Se refiere a lo de la mañana? Si, estoy bien.  
-Me alegro.- le dijo Remus sinceramente, con una sonrisa amarga.  
-Profesor... necesito preguntarle algo. -el hombre asintió. -Ayer, en medio de la fiesta, me encontré con Ginny en las escaleras.- Harry procuró omitir el detalle de que había subido para buscarla a ella. -Estaba muy preocupada porque encontró herido a Buckbeak. Y... me guió hasta allí y era cierto, el hipogrifo tenía dos cortes profundos.  
-¿Buckbeak? ¿Por qué?  
-Pues no lo sé. Creí que usted tal vez se había enterado de algo... como fue el único que no pudo asistir a la fiesta... No le estoy echando la culpa de nada.- aclaró Harry rápidamente, al ver que sus palabras podían ser malinterpretadas.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Sinceramente, me sorprende, ¿quién haría daño a Buckbeak? Aunque tengo vagas sospechas...  
-¿De quién, profesor?  
-Verás, Harry. Ayer, poco antes de la medianoche, fui a la cocina para tomar la poción, y me encontré con Kreacher. Él estaba maldiciendo sobre algo que no logré entender muy bien, pero comprendí palabras como plan, amo, heridas y...- Lupin forzó su memoria. - y traidora a la sangre.  
-¿Traidora a la sangre?- repitió Harry comenzando a atar cabos.  
-Así es. Pero no estoy seguro de nada, Harry, así que no cometas ninguna locura.  
-Descuide, profesor.- asintió Harry, asombrado de su capacidad para disimular. -¿Profesor se encuentra bien?- le preguntó al ver la cara que traía.  
-Si, claro que sí. Solo estoy algo cansado por la transformación. Me deja agotado al menos por una semana. Pero estaré bien.  
-Claro que sí.- aseguró Harry, con una expresión de profunda confianza. Remus sonrió. -¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Harry al verlo.  
-Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre.- le dijo melancólico. Harry sonrió. Le gustaba que se lo recordaran de vez en cuando. -Ponía la misma expresión cuando Lily o Helen le decían...- en ese momento se detuvo pues Harry había dado un salto de la silla. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, profesor?- inquirió Harry.  
-Que me recuerdas a tu padre.  
-No, después de eso...- Lupin cayó en la cuenta de que había nombrado a Helen.  
-Hablas de Helen.  
-¿Mis padres la conocían?  
-Harry, escucha, yo no estoy en derecho de responderte, no es asunto mío.  
-Usted también la conocía...- lo acusó Harry.  
-Harry, yo...  
-Espere.- lo interrumpió Harry. -Si usted también la conocía, entonces sí puede responderme.  
-Harry. Déjame hablar, por favor.- Harry se calló y esperó.- Bueno, debo decirte que sí. Tus padres, Sirius y yo sí conocíamos a Helen. Era una amiga de la antigua Orden del Fénix.  
-Pero... si era miembro de la Orden, ¿por qué no se presentó a la reinauguración el año pasado?  
-Pues... no lo sé.- dijo sin mucha convicción.  
-Me está ocultando algo, profesor Lupin.- le dijo Harry dolido.  
-Harry, aunque lo supiera no podría decirte porque son asuntos de Helen.  
-Me está mintiendo, profesor, sé que lo sabe...  
-Harry, de verdad, no quiero discutir contigo. Si quieres saber algo, pregúntaselo a ella.  
-¿Por qué? Si ella me odia.  
-¿Por qué piensas eso? Ella no te odia Harry. Es... su forma de ser.  
-Oh, claro, su forma de ser es tratar mal a todos, lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Pero quién se cree?  
"Una de los doce dioses" pensó Remus, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.  
-No la subestimes, Harry. Dale una oportunidad. Ambos la necesitan. Necesitan poder confiar en alguien más.

Harry se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado. Había algo que no encajaba, Helen cambiaba toda la historia. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Tantos problemas, tantos ataques, tantas muertes, y tantas vidas arruinadas... Y todo eso tenía un mismo causante: Voldemort. Toda esta guerra absurda era por él, y según la profecía, Harry era el único con poder para detenerle. Porque esa era la segunda guerra, y lo haría por un futuro mejor.

****************************************************

-Ginny, ¿no crees que Helen ha actuado muy raro hoy?- la pelirroja y Hermione estaban en la habitación que compartían, sentadas en la cama de la segunda.  
-Si, la verdad es que fue muy extraño. ¿Viste cómo lo abrazó?  
-Pues a mí me parece que no tiene nada de malo.- repuso la castaña.  
-No me refiero a eso, pero fue extraño. Desde el primer día me dio mala espina, por cómo lo miró... Y ahora me resultó muy raro verlos abrazados.  
-Es cierto, siempre es tan... indiferente. ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?  
-No puedo saberlo. Pero después de tratarlo tan fríamente, ¿quién se cree para ir y abrazarlo?  
-Te comprendo, Ginny. Es que no hemos tenido oportunidad de vigilarla en ningún momento, nunca sabemos dónde está. Simplemente desaparece y no sabemos nada de su vida. Me inunda la curiosidad, es como si tuviera un libro frente a mí y no pudiera abrirlo... ¡Pero yo quiero saber lo que tiene escrito!  
-Intentemos averiguarlo, quizá esté aquí.  
-Eso espero. Vamos, bajemos y busquemos a los chicos. Es hora de la cena.- le dijo Hermione fijándose en el reloj cuadrado de la mesa de luz que había entre las dos camas. Las dos amigas salieron por la puerta, y al dar sólo unos pasos se encontraron con Ron por el pasillo.  
-¿Oigan, chicas, no han visto a Harry?- las dos se miraron confusas.  
-No, creíamos que estaba contigo.  
-Que raro.- dijo Ron. -No lo he visto en ninguna parte después del almuerzo.  
-Ni nosotras.- le dijo Hermione. -Tal vez ya esté en la cocina. Vamos.- los tres amigos comenzaron a bajar pero a los pocos escalones se quedaron quietos, ya que escucharon dos voces que, parecía, conversaban.  
-Shh, son Harry y...- dijo Ginny sin poder terminar la frase.  
-Helen...- dijo su hermano, sorprendido.  
-No hagan ruido.- les recomendó Hermione intrigada. Se agacharon hasta sentarse en el suelo, y disimulados tras la baranda de la escalera, se dedicaron a escuchar la conversación.

****************************************************

Helen y Harry se encontraban en la sala de estar de la mansión Black. Todo estaba muy limpio desde el día anterior, en el cumpleaños de Harry, y la casa había dejado a un lado su aspecto tenebroso. Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, y Helen estaba parada, apoyada contra la pared y cruzada de brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era paciente. Harry no sabía por donde empezar, no quería ser brusco con el tema, pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas. No se percató de que Helen le estaba leyendo el pensamiento; era sorprenderte; sí, podía usar la legeremancia con los ojos cerrados. Sólo los más poderosos de su especie podían hacerlo, y ella estaba dejándole buscar una solución a Harry. Al ver que el chico seguía sin decidirse, comenzó ella:

-Estoy esperando a que me digas para qué me has llamado. Soy muy paciente, Potter, pero lamentablemente no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- Harry la miró furioso. Según el profesor Lupin, la mujer no lo odiaba, pero no era lo que estaba demostrando. Él había recurrido a ella pacíficamente para preguntarle lo que tenía en duda y Helen ya había empezado a maltratarlo con su tono frío.  
-Verás... es que quería preguntarte algo. Hoy tuve una conversación con el profesor Lupin y sin querer te mencionó. Dijo algo sobre ti, mi madre y mi padre.- Helen no contestó. Seguía impasible, como siempre. Pero por dentro tenía un dilema sin resolver: Si contarle la verdad a Harry ahora, o dejarlo para otro momento. "No puedo contárselo ahora, aún no me conoce y sería muy precipitado. No lo tomaría bien. Está decidido."  
-Lily Evans y yo fuimos amigas desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Cuando James y Lily se juntaron, yo también conocí a tu padre.- contestó Helen evadiendo la verdadera respuesta. Ella no quería contarle aún de dónde venía ni por qué se habían unido tanto hasta llegar a ser mejores amigas.  
-Entonces la conocías... ¿Y en cuál casa estabas?  
-Gryffindor.- "Qué extraño." pensó Harry. "¿Por qué? Creí que había estado en Slytherin."  
-En mi infancia no tenía muchas cualidades de Slytherin.- le dijo Helen leyéndole el pensamiento, otra vez, y percatándose a lo que se refería el joven.  
-No tienes derecho a entrar en mi intimidad.- la acusó Harry.  
-Eres muy vulnerable. Cualquiera podría leerte la mente.- confesó Helen.  
-No cambies de tema. Entonces fueron amigas... ¿Y porqué no apareciste en la fotografía de la Orden del Fénix?  
-Porque yo me fui... de viaje luego de terminar en Hogwarts. Desde entonces no volví a ver a tus padres, hasta que regresé cuando me enteré de la creación de la Orden del Fénix.  
-¿A dónde te fuiste?  
-Dime Potter ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o solo una duda que tenías?- ironizó Helen, marcando bien la palabra "una".  
-Las dos cosas.- replicó Harry mordaz. Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. -Helen, ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre o te llaman de otra forma?- le preguntó olvidándose del viaje de la mujer.  
-Helen está bien.- dijo la mujer, sin inmutarse ante la muestra de simpatía del chico.  
-Entonces, Helen, parece que eres muy poderosa, hay algo extraño en ti… Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa ahora… Me gustaría aprender oclumancia contigo.- todo esto lo dijo rápidamente, nervioso ante aquella confesión. Además estaba preocupado porque no sabía como reaccionaría la mujer, ya que nunca habían tenido una conversación. Cruzó los dedos de ambas manos rezando por una respuesta positiva, y Helen no lo defraudó.  
-De acuerdo. Pero yo seré la que ponga las reglas ¿entendido?- dijo autoritariamente. Harry respiró aliviado. No podía creerlo, pero había puesto toda su fe en ello. Ella había aceptado, él al fin aprendería a cerrar su mente, y no volvería a estar descubierto ante Dumbledore o cualquier otro mago.  
Helen, en cambio, se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Harry había caído tan rápido... Tan sólo el día anterior había echado la primera carta, y ya tenía a Harry pidiéndole ayuda... Definitivamente, no existía nadie más capacitado que ella para ese tipo de misiones.  
-Gracias.- respondió Harry simplemente, intentando ocultar su ansiedad.  
-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana, a las once de la noche, en el sótano. ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo Helen en un susurro. Luego recorrió la habitación con la mirada, a sabiendas de que ciertos pelirrojos y cierta castaña los estaban observando y seguramente escuchando. A Harry le extrañó esa acción, y decidió preguntarle, pero Helen se le adelantó: -Debo irme.- dijo tras tocarse la frente con una mano y cerrar los ojos rápidamente. Dicho esto desapareció con ese extraño brillo rodeándola por completo.

****************************************************

Los tres amigos aún seguían en la escalera, escondidos tras las barandas. Habían estado lo más silenciosos posibles, pero en el último momento Ron trastabilló en un escalón haciendo un leve ruido. Por eso les pareció ver que Helen se había puesto alerta, y había observado muy cerca del punto en el que los tres se encontraban. Pero para suerte de ellos, la mujer no los vio, o tal vez simuló no hacerlo.

-¿Han escuchado todo?- preguntó Hermione pensativa.  
-Si, salvo la última parte.  
-Ron, creo que en esa parte le dijo dónde se encontrarían.- dijo Ginny recelosa.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- la apoyó su amiga. -Pero no creo que a Harry lo dejen salir de Grimmuld Place.  
-¿Quién dijo que va a pedir permiso, Hermione? No todos respetan las reglas. Y sabemos muy bien que Harry es capaz de salir a escondidas.- opinó la pelirroja.  
-¿Creen que debemos preguntarle?  
-No, Ron, nos culpará de haberlo espiado.  
-Pero es lo que hemos estado haciendo, Ginny.  
-Mejor que no se entere.- replicó la pelirroja.  
-Chicos, suban rápido, creo que Harry viene.- advirtió Hermione.  
Subieron sigilosos y se metieron en la habitación más cercana, la de la castaña y la pelirroja. Cerraron la puerta suavemente y se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar y reconocer los pasos de quien subía. Ron miró por la cerradura de la puerta y vio a su mejor amigo.  
-Chicas, efectivamente es Harry. ¿Salimos?  
-Ni se te ocurra, Ronald.- le advirtió con un dedo amenazador.  
-A veces me das miedo, Hermione.- dijo Ron alejándose un poco de la chica y mirándola con simulado temor.

****************************************************


	5. En el Callejón Diagon

_**En el Callejón Diagon**_

**Viernes 2 de agosto de 1996:**

El día había amanecido soleado, perfecto para una visita al Callejón Diagon. Ya eran las siete de la mañana y Harry y Ron ya estaban vestidos para salir. Todos habían acordado levantarse a esa hora para poder desayunar sin prisa, llegar con tiempo al Caldero Chorreante, comprar todo lo que necesitaban los chicos para ese año, y regresar a Grimmuld Place antes de que oscureciera. Ambos tenían en la mano una lista de las cosas que necesitaban comprar, por lo cual empezaron a leer la lista alternadamente, comenzando por el pelirrojo:

-Un caldero grande de plata. Bueno, Hermione y tú, porque yo tengo que dar Remedios curativos, y nos piden los mismos calderos de quinto curso.- le explicó Ron.  
-Cierto. Y necesitamos... túnicas nuevas.  
-El libro de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.  
-El de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
-El de Historia de la Magia.  
-Los mapas para Atronomía...  
-El libro de nuestra asignatura optativa... y por último...- Ron dejó que Harry siguiera.  
-Los ingredientes para nuestro querido profesor de Pociones.- dijo Harry sarcástico.  
-Por supuesto. Harry, ¿qué asignatura optativa escogerás?  
-No recuerdo cuáles hay.  
-Quizá Hermione lo sepa... o mejor lo averiguaremos en el callejón.  
-Claro. En fin, eso es todo. Bajemos.- Harry fue hasta la puerta seguido de su mejor amigo. Justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras, subía un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos dorados. Se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar?- Harry miró a su amigo y éste se encogió de hombros, denotando que no le importaba. Harry guió al hombre de nuevo a su habitación y Remus Lupin se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. -¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Parece que mejor que usted, profesor. ¿Por qué se ve tan mal?  
-No es nada. Sumando la discusión con Helen, y la cercanía de la última transformación, estoy más agotado de lo que esperaba.- Harry no contestó, sino que se limitó a sentarse a su lado, hasta que se percató de lo que el licántropo había dicho.  
-¿Discutiste con Helen?  
-Si.- Harry no sabía si preguntarle por qué o no. No quería parecer un entrometido... después de todo, eran discusiones de adultos. Se decidió a preguntarle a Helen en la clase que tendría con ella. ¡La clase! Se había olvidado... pero no tendrían tiempo, la salida al Callejón Diagon podría tardar mucho, demasiado... y posiblemente estarían todos muy cansados. La voz de Lupin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hablando de Helen... ¿has conversado con ella?  
-Si, si, ella... creo que usted tenía razón, profesor Lupin. Tal vez ella no me odia, pero aún no lo compruebo.  
-Entiendo. Quizá te lleve un poco más de tiempo aceptarla entre nosotros. ¿Y qué te dijo?

Harry tenía decidido no contarle lo de las clases a nadie, y Remus Lupin no era la excepción. No es que no confiara en él, al contrario, pero lo que menos deseaba era sumarle una preocupación más. Porque Harry tenía el presentimiento de que el merodeador no estaría de acuerdo en que tomara clases particulares con ella. Así que improvisó la respuesta:

-Sólo me dijo que conocía a mi madre y a mi padre en Hogwarts. No le pregunté mas, no quería ser tan brusco.  
Remus sonrió.  
-Ya aprenderás a confiar en ella, Harry. Para cambiar de tema, quería decirte que no podré acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon hoy, pero ya se ofrecieron para suplantarme, así que...  
-¿Quién lo suplantará, profesor? ¿A que será Helen?  
-Que perspicaz. Si, es ella. Buena suerte Harry, y cuídate mucho.- Remus le tendió la mano, pero Harry la miró, y dubitativo, la rechazó.  
-Lo haré.- y súbitamente le dio un abrazo que sorprendió mucho al hombre, quien al ser liberado salió de la habitación algo mas renovado de lo que había entrado. Al sentir el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Harry se levantó como un resorte de la cama: había recordado algo sumamente importante.

****************************************************

San Mungo no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Luego de los últimos ataques, muchos habían salido gravemente heridos y el hospital se había convertido en un caos. Camillas con pacientes recostados en ellas volaban de un lado a otro conducidas por un medimago. Los profesionales corrían por todos los pasillos buscando pociones o ingredientes para prepararlas. Los familiares esperaban angustiados los resultados de sus conocidos. Nymphadora Tonks, quien en ese momento llevaba el pelo negro, y Hestia Jones con el rostro marcado por la preocupación, caminaban apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos, buscando la sala 379 del último piso. Esa era la zona reservada, es decir, que Dumbledore había solicitado para los miembros de la Orden.

-Sala 367, 369, 371...- Tonks pronunciaba el número de las habitaciones del lado izquierdo, porque del derecho estaban los números pares. -375, 377, ¡Esta es!- le dijo a su compañera. Hestia ya se había dado cuenta por dos cosas: era la última habitación del pasillo y estaba custodiada por más miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

-Permiso de Dumbledore.- le dijo Hestia mostrando a los guardianes una especie de carnet que se usaba entre los miembros. Las dejaron pasar. Era una habitación pequeña, con las persianas bajas. Había una sola ventana a la cabecera de una cama con sábanas blancas, en la que se encontraba una persona recostada. Hacía dos días que estaba allí. Aún estaba inconsciente, su rostro estaba demacrado mas de lo normal, tenía cortes aún sin cicatrizar en los brazos, manos y cara (lo demás lo tapaban las sábanas). Se acercaron a la cama, donde había un medimago poniendo más pociones en los cables que salían del cuerpo del paciente.

-Buenos días.- les dijo.  
-Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentra?  
-Grave.- respondió el medimago escuetamente.  
-¿Por qué lo dice? Explíquese.- exigió Hestia.  
-Bueno, las maldiciones que ha recibido debieron ser muy peligrosas. Tuvo que haberlas realizado un mago realmente poderoso.- ambas mujeres se miraron, ellas no sabían lo que había pasado. Dumbledore les había comunicado que Moody se encontraba en San Mungo, pero no dió detalles ni tampoco una simple explicación. Más tarde se lo preguntarían.

-¿Cuándo le darán el alta?  
-Tendrá que estar al menos una semana más aquí. Pero no podemos asegurarles nada.  
-Pobre Ojoloco.- dijo Tonks angustiada. -Nunca lo había visto tan...  
-Vulnerable.- completó su amiga. Tonks asintió.  
-No puedo soportarlo.- Nymphadora Tonks parecía haber caído en un trauma. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y su amiga la acompañó. Al salir, Hestia le dio un gran abrazo que tenía como meta consolarla un poco, pero enseguida sintió su blusa húmeda a causa de las lágrimas de la metamorfomaga. Hestia se quedó conmocionada porque nunca había visto o escuchado llorar a su amiga, siempre había visto un espíritu tan fuerte y luchador debajo del característico humor que mostraba todos los días. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, se separó de ella y le dijo:  
-Mejor vamos al bar, te vendrá bien algo fuerte. Y a mi también.- agregó luego de pensarlo un poco.

****************************************************

Harry salió de su habitación muy apresurado, y se dirigió al sótano. Cerró la puerta y la selló, no quería que nadie interrumpiera.

-¡Kreacher!- llamó en voz alta, y el elfo doméstico atendió al llamado de su amo apareciéndose en la habitación. Al verlo, Harry ensordeció la habitación. -Te prohíbo que salgas de aquí a menos que yo te lo ordene.- comenzó Harry con voz amenazante. El elfo tembló, no se había olvidado del intento de homicidio de Harry hacia su persona. -Te preguntarás por qué te llamé... o tal vez esperabas mi llamado. ¿Cuál es la respuesta Kreacher? Te ordeno que me digas toda la verdad.  
El elfo lo observó con temor. Las órdenes habían sido precisas y claras, no tenía forma de desobedecerlo. Casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, el elfo respondió:  
-Kreacher esp- esperaba su-su llamado, a-amo.  
-Lo supuse.- continuó Harry comenzando a caminar de un extremo a otro del sótano, intentando aclarar y confirmar sus sospechas. Su tono de voz era intimidante, no parecía el mismo joven que todos conocían. -En esta conversación tienes terminantemente prohibido ocultarme algo, Kreacher, así que respóndeme... ¿Tú heriste a Buckbeak el día de mi último cumpleaños?- el elfo asintió. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué causas tenías para ello?  
-Kreacher tenía órdenes de la señorita Narcissa Malfoy y el señor Draco Malfoy.  
-¿Narcissa y su hijo? ¿Y para qué querrían lastimar a Buckbeak, qué ganaban con eso? Cuéntame toda la historia, Kreacher, desde que te dieron esa orden.  
La criatura tragó saliva nuevamente, y no tuvo más opción que hablar.  
-El 24 de julio de este año, pocos días antes de que usted llegara a la mansión, a Kreacher lo llamó la señorita Narcissa, y le pidió que fuera al sótano de esta mansión lo antes posible. Había una reunión de la Orden del Fénix horas más tarde, y Kreacher aprovechó el momento para escabullirse y encontrarse con la señorita Cissy en el lugar indicado. Allí estaba ella, y le pidió a Kreacher que averiguara quién era la persona más importante para usted, amo. Kreacher les comunicó sus sospechas de que la persona que más le importaba al amo Potter era la pequeña Weasley, y el señor Malfoy y la señorita Cissy le pidieron a Kreacher que comenzara a averiguar por ese lado.- el elfo se detuvo, no quería seguir hablando, pero si no lo hacía moriría asfixiado por las leyes de los elfos domésticos, y aún debía ayudar a la noble familia Malfoy. Con inimaginable esfuerzo, continuó: -La señorita Cissy pidió a Kreacher que lo hiciera por sus propios medios, y Kreacher tuvo que idear un plan. Nada lo suficientemente efectivo se le había ocurrido a Kreacher, hasta que llegó el día del cumpleaños y Kreacher vio como los miserables Weasleys preparaban la Mansión Black para la fiesta. Y Kreacher pensó en el mejor plan.  
-¿Y cuál era el plan? ¡Continuá, Kreacher! ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a detenerte en el relato!- le exigió Harry, interesado.  
-Kreacher debía herir al hipogrifo Buckbeak y luego encontrar la forma de que la hija menor de los traidores a la sangre se enterara. Entonces Kreacher hechizó a la pelirroja traidora para que fuera hasta la habitación del último piso, y luego dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino. Pero antes, Kreacher debía lograr que el amo Potter buscara a la chica, pero como Kreacher no podía hechizarlo porque es su amo, hechizó a la sangre sucia Granger para que mencionara a la pelirroja y el amo Potter fuera en su búsqueda. Mientras tanto, Kreacher se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy para traer consigo al señor Draco Malfoy, ya que en la Mansión Black es imposible aparecerse o desaparecerse para cualquier ser humano. Como Kreacher esperaba, la Weasley salió corriendo de la habitación del hipogrifo en busca de ayuda, y se encontró con el amo Potter. Subieron a la habitación, pero Kreacher ya se había aparecido allí con el señor Draco Malfoy. El señor se ocultó en una oscura esquina de la habitación, pero Kreacher estaba invisible y no corría peligro de ser visto. Fue entonces cuando la traidora a la sangre y el amo Potter entraron a la habitación, y la sospechas de Kreacher fueron confirmadas al ver como el amo Potter la abrazaba y luego la besaba. Después de eso, el señor Malfoy le hizo señas a Kreacher para que lo sacara de allí, y entonces Kreacher se apareció con el señor en la Mansión Malfoy. El señorito le comunicó a la señorita Narcissa lo que había visto, y luego le ordenó a Kreacher que volviera a aparecerse en la Mansión Black.- el elfo aspiró el aire rápidamente, el cual se le había estado agotando durante el relato al no poder respirar con normalidad. De un instante a otro, la criatura se sintió chocar bruscamente contra la pared, y la fuerte mano de Harry ahorcándolo y levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Los ojos del joven echaban chispas de la ira que sentía, y por tercer vez en el día, Kreacher sintió miedo. Harry le habló con la mandíbula tensa y voz furiosa:  
-Como me gustaría verte muerto... pagaría con tal de ver el espectáculo... Desearía tener el coraje y la frialdad suficientes para matarte con mis propias manos... Pero tienes suerte, Kreacher, porque no soy un asesino. No obstante... no perderé oportunidad de verte sufrir... así que no me provoques, Kreacher... Porque de todas maneras, alguien tendrá la oportunidad de matarte, y cuando lo haga, yo me quitaré un enorme y desagradable peso de encima. Cuida tus espaldas... corres grave peligro. Te prohíbo que hables de esto con nadie, y que veas a ningún miembro de la familia Malfoy ¿entendido? ¡Ahora largo de aquí! ¡Y no salgas de la mansión Black!

****************************************************

El elfo desapareció, casi al mismo tiempo que Harry escuchó gritos que provenían de la señora Weasley, y decidió que cuando tuviera tiempo se ocuparía de pensar más detenidamente en las confesiones de Kreacher. Cuando salió del sótano, vio a Molly Weasley gritándole histérica a los gemelos:

-¡...no tienen otra cosa que hacer mas que estorbar! ¡Con lo nerviosa que estoy por salir ahora! ¡Con el peligro que hay en estos tiempos y para colmo ustedes no puede dejarme en paz! No es momento de que estén aquí, suban a algún cuarto, ¡y quédense allí hasta que yo termine!- les ordenó furiosa. Fred y George fueron hacia las escaleras rezongando, y en el camino se toparon con Harry, quien también pretendía subir.

-¡Hola, Harry! Que suerte tienes que no te grite a ti también.- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Claro que Harry no pensaba así, ya que hubiera dado todas sus posesiones si con eso conseguía que sus padres volvieran a su mundo. La señora Weasley se tranquilizó al ver a Harry, y se notó la asombrosa diferencia del tono de voz cuando se dirigió al muchacho:

-Hola, cariño. Pasa a la cocina y desayuna con Ron y Ginny, son los únicos que faltan.- efectivamente cuando Harry entró, los dos menores de los Weasley estaban con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente y un plato de tostadas.

-Hola Harry.- lo saludó Ginny al verlo entrar. Él le dirigió una sonrisa y se sentó al frente de ella, al lado de Ron. Se sirvió una taza y un par de tostadas, no tenía mucho hambre. En cambio su mejor amigo ya se había tragado más de la mitad del plato, como siempre su apetito era más grande que él mismo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry curioso.  
-Ayudando a nuestra madre, con los preparativos para la salida.- dijo Ron rodando los ojos.  
-Ahhh, claro. Ginny, este año tú tienes los TIMOS.  
-Si, grandioso. Este año tendré que estudiar el doble.  
-No, el triple.- dijo Ron. -No sabes lo que me costó a mí.  
-Si, Ron. A ti, porque estudiaste solo el último mes, y teniendo en cuenta que te cuesta mucho entender las cosas... Pero yo tendré a Hermione que me ayudará. Así que me costará el doble.  
-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- le dijo Ron con el dedo índice de la mano derecha levantado hacia ella.  
-Pero, Ron.- intervino Harry. -Si ella no está tratando de decir nada. Ella te dijo directamente que es mas inteligente que tú.- su tono era de burla.  
-¡Tu también lo afirmas!- le acusó su amigo. -¡Que traición! Mi mejor amigo está de parte de mi hermanita.- dijo Ron siguiéndole el juego. De pronto los tres echaron a reír a carcajadas. Se pusieron colorados y tuvieron que parar para poder respirar con normalidad. Harry pensó que ese momento debería guardarlo muy bien en su memoria. Tal vez no pudiera tener algo así por mucho más tiempo. Y no sabía lo acertado que estaba.

-Chicos, ya vengan. Ron, tu madre está muy nerviosa, por favor no hagas algo estúpido. Ah, ¡Hola Harry!- dijo Hermione al verlo en la mesa. Ella había aparecido en la puerta de la cocina y miraba a Ron divertida por lo que le acababa de decir. Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ginny que reía entre dientes y se dio vuelta altaneramente haciendo volar su cabellera castaña. Ron se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y para sorpresa de los otros dos dejó de comer. Ginny y Harry se apuraron a terminar lo poco que estaban comiendo y se levantaron de la mesa junto a Ron. Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, y vieron a Molly Weasley caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro. Hermione estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en unos de los sillones, y miraba cansada los movimientos de la señora Weasley. Habían estado levantadas desde las seis de la mañana preparando todo: fortaleciendo hechizos protectores, acordando quiénes los acompañarían, el escuadrón de aurores o miembros de la Orden que los respaldarían en caso de emergencia, en qué viajarían... Y Hermione, muy compasiva, había accedido a ayudarla. En el momento en que Harry iba a ofrecer su ayuda, la madre de Ron dijo:

-Ya está todo listo.- Harry se fijó en su reloj de pulsera, que lo llevaba puesto desde que Hermione se lo había regalado, y vio que ya eran las ocho de la mañana.  
-Señora Weasley, ¿cuántos nos acompañarán al Callejón Diagon?  
-Somos muchos, Harry. No podemos correr ningún riesgo. Irán Arthur, Helen, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia, Dedalus, Charlie, y un equipo de aurores que nos esperarán en el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando lleguen todos estaremos listos para partir.  
-¿Por qué no viene el profesor Moody?- la señora Weasley los miró más nerviosa aún, sin saber qué responderles. Al final se decidió por decirles la verdad.  
-Ojoloco está herido, en San Mungo. No sabemos lo que ha pasado ni quién lo ha llevado hasta el hospital.- los cuatro amigos se quedaron congelados. Nunca les contaban nada y se tenían que enterar de todo de sopetón. Ninguno podía siquiera imaginarse a un Ojoloco Moody herido. El mejor auror que habían visto en su vida no podía estar en San Mungo. Siempre lo habían visto fuerte, una figura que provocaba miedo en los enemigos.

-Mamá, ¿dónde están Bill y Fleur?- Hermione se adelantó a la respuesta:  
-Han salido temprano. Se hospedarán en un hotel por un tiempo, a Flegggr no le gusta este lugar y quiere pasar unas "lindas vacaciones" con su novio.  
-Ahhh, de acuerdo.- Sonó el timbre. Molly fue a abrir, y entraron Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus y Hestia.

-Hola Molly.- saludó Kingsley Shaklebott amablemente. -Parece ser que nos ha tocado un buen día. Un grupo de aurores está en camino al Callejón Diagon. ¿Ya están listos?  
-No, aún faltan Arthur, Charlie y Helen. Tonks ¡cuidado con el perchero!- le advirtió Molly al ver que la chica de pelo rosa chicle casi se tropezaba. No estaba de humor como para escuchar los gritos del retrato de la señora Black. Tonks le hizo una señal de agradecimiento, y detrás de ella entraron en la sala de estar Hestia y Dedalus.  
-Muy bien, los esperaremos.- dijo Kingsley.  
-Hola chicos, ¿están preparados?- les saludó Tonks.  
-Si, y muy ansiosos.- respondió Ginny. Los demás se limitaron a dirigirle una sonrisa a la auror porque la pelirroja ya había respondido por ellos. Otra vez sonó el timbre, y lamentablemente, fue demasiado fuerte. Lo suficiente como para despertar a la señora Black.

-¿QUIÉN OSA ENTRAR EN LA ANTIGUA MANSIÓN BLACK?- y al ver entrar a Arthur y Charlie, gritó enfurecida. -¡NO OS PERMITO PISAR EL SAGRADO SUELO DE LA FAMILIA BLACK! ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! ¡NO SON BIENVENIDOS A LA CASA DE MIS PADRES! ¡IMPUROS, INGRATOS! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN A ENSUCIAR MI ESTIRPE!- Arthur Weasley se apresuró a ayudar a su hijo Charlie a cerrar las cortinas del retrato. Al fin el silencio inundó la mansión. Los dos Weasley entraron en la sala de estar.

-Bueno, parece que ya están todos.- dijo Charlie.  
-¿Cómo están?- saludó Arthur amablemente.  
-Aún falta Helen.- avisó la señora Weasley. -La esperaremos.  
-No hace falta, aquí estoy.- dijo con su tono monótono la mujer rubia, luego de aparecerse a unos metros de todos. Avanzó altaneramente hacia ellos. -Nos vamos.- anunció tomando el liderazgo. Los demás miembros de la Orden se miraron, y dejaron pasar primero a los cuatro chicos, para luego seguirlos como guardaespaldas. Salieron a la calle en grupos, y los cuatro amigos se dedicaron a observar el espléndido día. Nada lo arruinaría. Ginny se dió cuenta de que faltaba algo:

-¿En qué viajaremos?  
-Nosotros seis en el autobús noctámbulo.- respondió Molly.  
-¿Y quiénes somos esos seis exactamente?  
-Tú, Ron, Hestia, Arthur, Charlie y yo.- respondió la señora Weasley.  
-¿Dónde iremos nosotros?- preguntó Harry.  
-Se aparecerán.- Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le preguntó en susurros:  
-¿Cambiamos?  
-No se si pueda. Espérame, lo intentaré.- Hermione se acercó a Kingsley y Tonks y les hizo la pregunta.  
-Será sospechoso. Descubrirán que Harry y tú pasan las vacaciones con los Weasley.- dijo Shaklebott con voz grave.  
-Vamos, Kingsley, déjalas, ellas quieren estar con sus... amigos.- se corrigió justo a tiempo, pero Hermione se percató y se sonrojó.  
-Tonks... Esto no se tarta de una salida entre amigos, y lo sabes bien. Deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio.  
-¡No te preocupes tanto! Ante cualquier problema, podrán huir con alguien mientras nosotros luchamos... Y de paso nos ocupamos de darles una pequeña lección por lo que le hicieron a...  
-De acuerdo.- la interrumpió Kingsley rápidamente. Supongo que no es tanto problema. Creo que ni siquiera habrá alguien en el Callejón.

A Hermione no se le escapó lo último que dijo la auror, pero se limitó a agradecerles y salir corriendo para avisarle a su amiga. Justo en ese momento Hestia hizo salir unas chispas rojas de su varita y el Autobús Noctámbulo apareció veloz en frente de ellos. Se abrió la puerta y un joven de unos dieciocho años, con granos por toda la cara y grandes orejas, les dió la bienvenida y un largo discurso presentando los servicios. Ron y Hermione subieron primeros, los siguieron Molly y Arthur, y finalmente Charlie y Hestia. Stan Shunpike los guío hasta tres pares de asientos de dos. El vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad. Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, Molly con Arthur, y Hestia junto a Charlie.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste con Ginny?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione en un susurro, para que sus padres no los escucharan y no se dieran cuenta.  
-Pues ella quería ir con Tonks. Ya sabes, le agrada mucho y yo no tenía inconveniente.- la chica le sonrió.  
-¿Y porqué Tonks no se cambió con algún miembro de la Orden?  
-Ella odia el autobús noctámbulo.- respondió Hermione. -¿Y por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Te molesta que yo esté aquí contigo?- A Ron no le dio tiempo a responder, porque en ese momento el autobús dobló a la derecha bruscamente y la castaña cayó sobre Ron, poniendo las manos en el pecho del muchacho, para no estrellarse contra él. Quedaron mirándose un momento, hasta que Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas, como le pasaba cuando estaba enfadado o avergonzado, y la separó suavemente. -Lo siento.- fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña.

****************************************************

Mientras tanto, en la calle de Grimmuld Place 12, se encontraban agrupados Harry, Ginny, Helen, Tonks, Kingsley y Dedalus. Los últimos cuatro vigilaban el cielo, esperando una señal. Finalmente aparecieron unas chispas azules en el cielo, visibles solo para los que miraban atentamente.

-Ya es el momento.- dijo Helen. -Ustedes dos, tómense la mano, aún no tienen la licencia para aparecerse.- señaló a Harry y Ginny. Ellos cumplieron la orden sin pesar, y luego, Harry se agarró del brazo de Helen, y Ginny al de Tonks. -No se vayan a soltar.- Dedalus y Kingsley se aparecieron a la cuenta de tres, por su cuenta. En ese momento, los dos adolescentes sintieron como la cabeza les daba vueltas. Era una sensación diferente a un traslador porque no sintieron una especie de gancho que les tiraba del ombligo. Ginny apretó más fuerte la mano de Harry. Cuando la imagen se aclaró se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una calle del centro de Londres. Había muchos negocios abiertos y afortunadamente, bastante gente paseaba por allí, lo cual les permitía pasar más desapercibidos. Ellos seis se dirigieron al único local que parecía abandonado, y al que no vieron entrar a nadie. Habían acordado encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante, para no llamar la atención en la calle muggle. Entraron al local, que estaba extrañamente vacío, y se sentaron en una mesa, a esperar. Tom, el buen hombre encorvado que atendía allí, se acercó y les preguntó si iban a ordenar algo.

- Bueno, ya que estamos, pediré seis cervezas de mantequilla.- anunció Kingsley. Tom se fue detrás de la barra para servir las bebidas, y luego las llevó levitando hasta la mesa de los únicos clientes en ese momento. -Yo pago la cuenta.- dijo el auror. Todos se dedicaron a disfrutar la bebida, esperando impacientes, salvo Helen, a que los demás llegaran. Harry se fijó en el reloj: las nueve y cinco minutos... Y diez. Todos ya habían terminado el trago y Kingsley había pagado los sickles de plata... Las nueve y cuarto, la puerta del local se abrió y dejó paso a Molly, Arthur, Charlie y Ron Weasley, Hestia Jones y Hermione Granger. Un equipo de diez aurores entró detrás de los otros.

-Odio ese autobús.- se quejó Ron apenas entró.  
-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos.- opinó Dedalus. Helen se le adelantó y con un movimiento de mano, hizo lo que todos hacían con varita: abrió el pasaje al Callejón Diagon. Cuando pasaron todos por allí, el pasaje se cerró. El callejón había cambiado mucho. La mayoría de los locales estaban con las persianas bajas, o con carteles que recitaban: "Cerrado". Se veía más oscuro de lo habitual, a pesar de ser un día soleado y las nueve y veinte de la mañana.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado a este lugar?- susurró Ginny.  
-Es por los ataques, hermanita.- le respondió Ron.  
-Era una pregunta retórica, Ronald.- le dijo Hermione.  
-Oigan, ¿dónde está Harry?  
-Atrás nuestro, Ginny.  
-No es verdad.  
-¡Miren allá está!- advirtió Ron, señalando un punto. Y era cierto. Harry no estaba detrás de ellos, sino que estaba en un rincón mas adelantado hablando a solas con Helen:

-... ¿Has entendido?- le preguntó la mujer con su mismo tono frío.  
-Si, claro. ¿Y entonces cuándo...?- La rubia no dejó terminar a Harry porque sabía de antemano la pregunta, así que le respondió:  
- El domingo 11 de agosto a la misma hora y lugar.  
-¿Por qué...?- Helen tampoco le dejó terminar.  
-Porque estaré ocupada haciendo ciertos trabajos.  
-¡Oye! ¿Quieres dejar de leerme la mente?  
-No. Si te molesta tanto, entonces aprenderás a cerrarla más rápido.- lo cortó bruscamente. -Ahora ve con tus amigos, que te están buscando.- Harry se dirigió hacia ellos y Helen se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, esperando a todo el grupo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, por eso estaba tan atenta a todo, sus instintos nunca le traicionaban. Cuando los demás llegaron, les preguntó:

-¿A dónde tienen que ir primero?  
-A la tienda de Madame Malkin.- respondió Hermione. -Todos necesitamos túnicas nuevas.  
-Muy bien. No se separarán en ningún momento. ¿Queda claro?- todos se miraron extrañados, Helen estaba mas alterada de lo normal. Los miembros de la Orden y el equipo de aurores, pusieron las manos en los bolsillos, en caso de necesitar la varita.

A la entrada del negocio, se veía un cartel que anunciaba: "Madame Malkin: Túnicas para todas las ocasiones." Entraron a la tienda, que había adoptado un aspecto lúgubre. Adentro, estaba sentada Madame Malkin, detrás de un escritorio. Su cara, siempre regordeta y sonriente, ahora lucía muy delgada y con expresión triste. Al escuchar que la puerta se abría se sobresaltó, pero al ver a los niños y reconocer el uniforme de los aurores, se tranquilizó y les preguntó a los cuatro chicos:

-¿Necesitan túnicas nuevas, niños?  
-Si, los cuatro.- respondió Hermione amablemente.

La primera impresión que le dio al ver el aspecto de la pobre mujer fue una profunda lástima, pero luego recordó que nadie estaba bien en esos tiempos, Madame Malkin no era la única. Debía sentirse muy sola porque ahora casi nadie se atrevía a salir de compras, y su tienda estaba tan vacía que había pensado en cerrar, al menos por la temporada. Pero no podía dejar a los niños sin túnicas, así que se encontraba allí, en un callejón vacío, abandonada. La mujer subió a Ginny a un escabel de la tienda y le pasó una túnica negra por la cabeza. Comenzó a medirle la talla, vio que el largo iba a su medida, pero le quedaba larga de mangas. Le puso un par de alfileres con cuidado, marcando la talla adecuada, se la sacó y se fue atrás de las estanterías para coserla y terminarla. Hizo lo mismo con los otros tres estudiantes.

-Bueno, ya he terminado niños. Les deseo buena suerte a todos.- los chicos pagaron la compra, y le entregaron las bolsas a la señora Weasley.  
-Igualmente, Madame.- le dijo Arthur. Abrazó a Molly por lo hombros y salieron de la tienda.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- preguntó Helen.  
-Los calderos para el profesor Snape.- respondió Hermione. Todos se dirigieron al local de siempre, que por suerte estaba abierto. Al frente estaba colgado un desgastado cartel que decía: "Calderos - todos los tamaños - lata, cobre, peltre, plata - autorrevolvientes - plegadizos." Abrieron la puerta, que produjo un chirrido agudo, y entraron en el oscuro lugar. Había montones y montones de calderos, grandes y medianos, plateados y cobrizos. Un hombre de cabello canoso, aspecto cansado, y expresión sombría, entró por una puerta trasera. Tenía la varita en mano, porque había escuchado el chirrido al abrirse la puerta y estaba alerta.

-¡Nox!- murmuró, y su varita se apagó. Con otro movimiento de ésta, encendió algunas lámparas para iluminar el lugar. -Buenos días.- les dijo en un tono correcto. -¿Qué es lo que necesitan?  
-Buenos días, señor. Dos calderos grandes de plata, y dos grandes de bronce.- respondió Harry. El hombre fue a ambas secciones, buscó dos de cada uno, y se los entregó.  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias.- dijo el vendedor, notablemente cansado, luego de que los chicos le pagaran los calderos. Salieron del lugar, cada vez menos animados al ver el estado del Callejón y sus vendedores.

-Ahora siguen los materiales de pociones.- se le adelantó Hermione a la pregunta de Helen. Caminaron un trecho más, y entraron a la Botica, el lugar más sombrío que habían visitado ese día. Las paredes estaban repletas de estantes atiborrados de frascos con sustancias viscosas, ojos que parpadeaban y huesos de todos los tamaños. Del techo colgaban sogas con cuernos de unicornios, colmillos de vampiros y garras de hombres lobos.

-Bienvenidos.- siseó el dueño del local con una voz grave. - ¿Necesitan materiales para pociones?  
-Si, señor. Necesitamos dos bolsas de los materiales básicos para el sexto curso de Hogwarts. El hombre se fijó en unos papeles que tenía pegados en una pared mohosa, y leyó los ingredientes para ese año.  
-Si, esos son.- dijo Harry, y el hombre fue a buscar el material. Le entregó los dos packs a Hermione y Harry. -Además necesitamos dos bolsas de materiales básicos para quinto curso.- el hombre repitió todo lo que había hecho unos minutos atrás, y le entregó las dos bolsas a Ron y Ginny.  
Harry, sin darse cuenta se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando ver su cicatriz. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos dejando ver su asombro, y luego se acercó a Harry estrechándole la mano.  
-¡Pero si eres Harry Potter! ¡Hace mucho que no se te veía por aquí! - instintivamente Helen se puso detrás de Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro protectoramente. Sintió que el muchacho se estremecía ante aquel gesto, pero no le importó.  
-Si, señor, soy yo. Debo irme.- se apresuró a pagarle y el hombre se vio obligado a soltarle la mano, bajo la mirada calculadora de la mujer rubia, para recibir el dinero que le daba Harry. Miró a los otros tres para que le pagara, pero Harry le dijo: -Ese dinero es por los cuatro, señor. Buenos días.- y se dieron la vuelta para salir. El hombre los miró con ojos curiosos y la boca entreabierta, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-¿Por qué has pagado por nosotros?- protestaron sus tres amigos al mismo tiempo.  
-Limítense a agradecerle y déjenlo en paz.- los cortó Helen bruscamente. Los tres chicos se sonrojaron y siguieron caminando cabizbajos.  
-No tenías porque contestarles así.- le replicó Harry, algo enfadado.  
-¿Les falta algo?- preguntó Helen ignorando completamente el comentario del chico.  
-Debemos ir a comprar nuestros libros. Es lo último.- volvió a contestar Hermione. Se dirigieron a la Librería de Flourish y Blotts. Esperaban encontrar al vendedor simpático y alegre, pero vieron con pesar como el comienzo de la guerra lo había transformado. El hombre estaba totalmente triste, y al verlos les dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

-Buenos días, señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor y señorita Weasley.- les dijo con un movimiento de cabeza. -Buenos días, damas y caballeros.- les dijo respetuosamente Flourish.  
-Buenos días, señor. Me alegro de verle. Necesitamos...- Harry consultó la lista.- Tres libros de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, dos de sexto año.- el hombre hizo un movimiento de varita y los libros de tapa de cuero negro aparecieron delante de ellos. -El de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sexto año. Tres, por favor.- Flourish repitió la operación. - Tres de Historia de la Magia... - al insante los tres libros se depositaron sobre los otros cinco. -Señor Flourish, ¿aún vende los mapas para astronomía?  
-Ya no. - respondió el hombre con voz grave. La sección de mapas se perdió en el último incendio, que por suerte pudimos controlar.  
-Oh... Lo lamentamos.  
-¿Necesitan algo más, muchachos?  
-Si.. El libro de nuestra asignatura optativa... pero no sabemos cuáles son.  
-Bueno, señor Potter. Sexto año tiene... Adivinación y Estudios Muggles.  
-Bueno, chicos, creo que es obvio. ¡Estudios muggles!- El señor Flourish los miró sorprendido. No entendían porque ellos eran los únicos en elegir esa asignatura.  
-Muy bien.- respondió al final, y tres libros con tapas azules y letras doradas titulados: "El Arte de los Muggles", formaron otra pila al lado de la otra.  
-Ginny... ¿Tú qué libros necesitas?- le preguntó Ron.  
-Los únicos nuevos que pidieron son el de pociones y la Guía de encantamientos de quinto curso... Perfecto- dijo la pelirroja al ver los dos libros posarse sobre la segunda pila. Harry insistió varias veces en pagarle los libros a Ron con el pretexto de que él tenía suficiente dinero en aquel momento, y así no tendrían que ir a Gringotts. Al final solo consiguió pagarle la mitad, bajo las protestas de Molly y la resignación de Arthur. Ya con la gran cantidad de bolsas en mano, y algo acalorados por el agobiante sol del mediodía, se despidieron de Flourish y fueron a recorrer cerca de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante, a ver si encontraban algún local donde consiguieran los mapas de astronomia. Pero en el trayecto algo los hizo sobresaltar.

****************************************************

No se podía respirar con normalidad. El aire los estaba intoxicando. El ruido de una explosión los hizo girar para observar a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente los adultos se pusieron en posición de defenza, cubriendo con sus cuerpos a Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry. Que ellos siguieran sanos y salvos era su objetivo principal.  
Helen y Tonks, quienes estaban al frente, estaban preparadas para dar una señal en caso de ataque. La primera observaba una espesa niebla que se formaba al final del callejón, cerca del Callejón Knockturn. Comenzó a divisarse una enorme mancha oscura y borrosa, de la que pronto se distinguió una multitud de no menos de cuatroscientos mortífagos y una cantidad igualitaria de criaturas tenebrosas. Banshees, hombres lobos, dementores y vampiros avanzaban detrás del grupo de unos diez encapuchados que iban a la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que los vampiros participaran en un ataque a la luz del día? La respuesta era simple : Voldemort había invertido su ritmo de vida con una poción. Aunque aún se movían entre las sombras por simple costumbre.  
Helen ya había enviado su patronus a Dumbledore, éste ya había dado el aviso al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para que enviaran a los aurores que tuvieran disponibles, así como también había llamado a diferentes miembros de la Orden del Fénix para que acudieran cuanto antes.

-Deben ocultar a Potter y sus amigos.  
-Yo los llevaré al Caldero Chorreante.- se ofreció Molly con nerviosismo. Sus brazos que cargaban con todas las bolsas de las compras le temblaban ligeramente. -¡Chicos, corran! - ninguno tardó en obedecer, al saber que discutiendo solo iban a hacer que todos perdieran tiempo. La señora Weasley los seguía de cerca, faltaba un corto trecho para llegar a la entrada. Tras escasos minutos, se detuvieron frente a una pared de ladrillos. Hermione abrió el pasaje y los cuatro chicos entraron rápidamente. Tom estaba allí, había bajado todas las persianas y apagado las luces al escuchar la explosión. Al ver a los muchachos, los llevó por una puerta trasera para esconderlos, en caso de que los mortífagos entraran al bar. Al regresar rápidamente, le aseguró a Molly que allí estarían seguros, y ella le entregó a Tom las bolsas que cargaba para poder salir nuevamente.

Los muchachos, mientras tanto, estaban en una especie de bodega, intentando escuchar lo que sucedía afuera. Ginny pegó un respingo al reconocer el grito de su madre.  
-¡NO! - gritó espantada. Y antes de que ninguno pudiera sujetarla salió disparada del cuarto, en dirección al pasaje al callejón.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ustedes quédense aquí! Ni piensen en ponerse en peligro. Yo iré por ella. - dijo Harry, con el rostro tenso. Y apresuradamente siguió a la pelirroja, quien justo salía al campo de batalla. Enseguida llegó a su lado y la sujetó fuertemente del brazo. -¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? ¡Diablos, pueden herirte!  
-Mi madre, Harry, mi madre... - decía ella observando hacia todas direcciones. Sin darse cuenta se habían adentrado entre la multitud.  
-¡Cuidado!- le advirtió Harry, y la jaló hacia el suelo para esquivar una maldición que al parecer se había desviado. Para su mala suerte, un mortífago cercano lo oyó, al toparse con su mirada abrió muchos los ojos, y gritó a todo pulmón:  
-¡HARRY POTTER!¡Potter está aquí! ¡POTTER ESTÁ AQUÍ!  
Ginny miró a Harry con temor, instintivamente hizo que se parara y comenzara a correr junto a ella. Cinco dementores los estaban acorralando. No encontraban salida.  
-¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó alguien cerca de ellos. Pero los jóvenes no tuvieron tiempo de girarse para ver quién los había ayudado. Los dementores se había apartado y Harry no desperdició la oportunidad de poner a salvo a la pelirroja.  
-¡Por aquí! -le dijo tomando fuertemente su mano para que Ginny no se soltara.  
-¡Incendio!- gritó un mortífago en dirección a ellos.  
-¡Protego!- Harry había reaccionado a tiempo, pero no podían parar de correr. El escudo ya había desaparecido, no era lo suficientemente poderoso.  
-¡Harry, nos siguen!  
El aludidado giró la cabeza a medias, y en efecto, algunos mortífagos iban tras ellos. Harry se apresuró a conducir a Ginny por otras calles y curvas para perderlos de vista. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, entró con ella a un local abandonado. No estaban seguros si los mortífagos los habían visto.

****************************************************

Harry escondió a Ginny entre el espacio que había entre un armario y la pared. Él se metió también y se apoyó contra la vieja pared para respirar. Los dos estaban agitados, y tenían la mano en el pecho en un vano intento de tranquilizarse. Escucharon pasos por fuera del local, y contuvieron la respiración, esperando con el corazón en un puño. Unas voces murmuraron algo y los pasos de los mortífagos dejaron de escucharse. Harry y Ginny deducieron que se estaban alejando. Los jóvenes salieron del escondite, atentos a todo. Comenzaron a observar el lugar y vieron que los pocos muebles viejos que quedaban, estaban tapados con sábanas marrones, el piso tenía una doble capa de polvo, y se podían apreciar algunas telarañas enredadas entre las patas de los muebles.

-Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí.- dijo Ginny, mirando con aprensión el lugar.  
-No, es peligroso, creo que deberíamos esperar a que todo termine.  
-Pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí. Este lugar es... horrible.  
-¿A qué le temes?  
Ella lo miró, indignada, pero Harry no parecía pretender burlarse de ella, así que al final admitió:  
-En una batalla, le temo a todo. Tengo la impresión de que cualquier cosa está por atacarme, que alguien va a a aparecer en la oscuridad para separarme de todos. Pensarás que soy una cobarde.  
Harry sonrió, comprensivo.  
-Ese miedo lo tienen todos aquellos que poseen sentimientos buenos. El miedo a que nos separen de lo que amamos.  
-Harry, por favor. Necesito salir de aquí. Escuché gritar a mi madre antes... Puede estar herida. Cualquiera de la Orden puede estar herido.  
-Ginny, no podemos. Estamos lejos del pasaje al Caldero Chorreante, y si salimos, los mortífagos nos mandarán a un lugar MUY lejos de aquí.- dijo mirando el techo. Luego miró a la chica a los ojos y le dijo sinceramente: -No quiero que te suceda nada.- la pelirroja no se atrevió a seguir discutiendo ante aquella confesión, la había pillado por sorpresa.  
Pasó media hora... Los dos seguían parados sin atreverse a tocar nada del sucio local, y sin haber retomado la conversación. Paseaban de una punta a otra, con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin necesidad de decirse nada. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro. Sentían los mismos nervios y la misma ansiedad por saber lo que pasaba afuera, pero en el caso de Harry, la ansiedad era más por poner a salvo a Ginny.

Finalmente Harry dijo: -Creo que las cosas se están calmando. Supongo que quieres salir de aquí.- observó como asentía, la tomó de la mano y salieron con cuidado.

Pero la imagen que vieron los tomó por sorpresa: Mas de cien mortífagos estaban amordazados y aparentemente con un hechizo antidesaparición, porque no hacían nada por escapar, unas treinta banshees muertas o gravemente heridas, el doble de la cantidad de hombres lobos, muertos, muchos vampiros quemados, y gran cantidad de capas de dementores, ya que los "cuerpos" se habían evaporado. Para lograr eso se debía tener conocimientos muy avanzados sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Muy pocos magos sabían evaporarlos. Alrededor de todas esas bajas del bando oscuro, se hallaban algunos medimagos curando a los pocos heridos del bando de la luz.

En un rincón, pero perfectamente visibles, se alzaban las figuras imponentes de tres personas. Una de ellas, inconfundible, era un hombre anciano, con una larga barba plateada, y con una túnica escarlata. Era Albus Dumbledore. Al parecer estaba hablando animadamente con las otras dos mujeres. Harry reconoció rapidamente a una de ellas por su larga melena rubia y ondulada, sus penetrantes ojos azules y su expresión fría: Helen. La otra mujer era imposible de reconocer, ya que estaba cubierta con una larga capa verde oscura, la cual tenía un escudo dibujado en la espalda: un arco y una flecha cruzados. Estaba encapuchada, pero se podía apreciar parte de su melena lacia, larga, y negra, y bajo la sombra de la capucha, brillaban un par de ojos verde esmeralda, que miraban calculadoramente a todas las esquinas.

-Ginny, parece que están todos bien. Nuestro bando ha ganado.- le dijo Harry con una mirada de madurez que únicamente se le había visto el año anterior.  
-Si...mira a Dumbledore, seguro fue gracias a él. No suele aparecerse en las batallas... ¿Ya has visto a esa mujer?- ella se refería a la encapuchada.  
-Si, pero no se quién es. No le veo el rostro.- Harry dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, y se cruzó con la de ella por unos segundos.  
-Tengo mis motivos para estar encapuchada. Será preferible que se ocupen de sus asuntos y dejen de pretender averiguar cosas que no les incumben.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. La mujer de la que estaban hablando se había aparecido detrás de ellos, y los miraba fríamente. Esa era una mirada que Harry ya conocía, que había visto antes en... ¡Helen! Si, la mujer le miraba igual que la primera vez que Helen lo vio... Sintió una sacudida a la altura del estómago, que lo hizo retorcerse. Esa mujer era otra persona desconocida, y otro misterio por resolver estaba en sus manos... luego se lo contaría a Ron y Hermione. ¡Cierto, sus amigos! No los había visto desde que huyó de los mortífagos... ¿Estarían bien? De repente la preocupación lo asaltó, quizás no hubieran llegado, quizás hubieran tenido algún inconveniente para llegar al pasaje. Pero no tenía que pensar en eso, Harry confiaba en que Ron hubiese salvado a Hermione, en que los dos estuviesen bien...  
Harry y Ginny se dieron la vuelta para preguntarle lo mismo a la mujer: Si sabía dónde estaban sus amigos. Pero al darse la vuelta solo vieron la pared del local en el que se habían escondido. Ella había desaparecido y un extraño brillo blanco flotaba en el aire...

****************************************************

Ron y Hermione seguían escondidos en la estancia, y esperaban ansiosos noticias de lo que pasaba afuera. Hermione no paraba de morderse las uñas, y Ron no podía quedarse quieto, había estado la última media hora sentado, parado, sentado, parado y caminando de una punta a otra, repitiendo las mismas acciones en todo momento. La habitación en la que se encontraban, estaba repleta de cajas con botella de wishky de fuego, cervezas de manteca, y otra variedad de bebidas que se servían en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¡Ya siéntate de una vez, Ron!- le dijo Hermione furiosa.  
-¡Pero no quiero, estoy nervioso! Quién sabe lo que les está pasando a Harry y Ginny.  
-¡Yo también estoy nerviosa, Ron! No eres el único, ¿sabes? - le recriminó su amiga, con los ojos llorosos. Lo tomó del brazo para que dejara de caminar y ambos tropezaron entre sí, cayendo Ron encima de la chica. Ambos respiraban agitados, y se sentían algo incómodos en esa situación. Se miraron profundamente, sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cerca. Ron tomó su decisión enseguida: era momento de dar ese paso. Acercó sus labiosa los de ella... Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entró Tom, encorvado y apresurado.  
-Muchachos, alguien los espera afuera, ya pueden salir.- les dijo amablemente, sin percatarse de que interrumpía algo importante...  
Ron la ayudó a levantarse enfurruñado porque le habían interrumpido tan inoportunamente, y ambos salieron de la estancia, curiosos por saber quién los esperaba.

-¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?- le preguntó Ron, sobreprotector.  
-No, Harry me ha cuidado muy bien.  
-Hermano, te debo una.- le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. Harry hizo un gesto de "no hay porqué" y les preguntó a ambos:  
-¿Ustedes como han estado? ¿Todo el tiempo aquí?  
-Si, ya ves que lo hicimos para no preocuparte más.  
-¡Ronald! ¡No mientas!- se indignó Hermione pegándole en el hombro.  
-¡Está bien! Cuando ustedes se fueron... Los seguimos de lejos, por si necesitaban ayuda. Pero cuando los rodearon los dementores y vimos que los aurores y la Orden los estaban vigilando... Tuvimos que preocuparnos por nosotros. Luego te contamos.  
-¿Y ustedes? ¿Lucharon contra ellos?- les preguntó Hermione.  
-No, por suerte. Un grupo de mortífagos nos perseguía, pero nos escondimos en un viejo local abandonado, y nos pasaron de largo.  
-¿Cómo está todo afuera? ¿Han habido muchas bajas?  
-Si, Hermione.- volvió a responder Harry. La chica contuvo la respiración. -Pero del bando de Voldemort.- le dijo con una voz indiferente. Esta frase tranquilizó a la chica. -Nosotros estamos bien. No ha habido ni un muerto. Muy pocos heridos.-

Los cuatro salieron al Callejón Diagon. Lo que Harry les había dicho era verdad. Ginny y Harry miraron hacia el punto donde minutos atrás estaba Dumbledore con Helen y la mujer misteriosa, pero ya no se encontraban allí, ni en ningún lugar a la vista de ellos. Entonces Harry recordó que les contaría eso a sus mejores amigos: -Chicos, el profesor Dumbledore ha estado aquí. Parece que se ha tenido que ocupar de la mitad del ejército de Voldemort.- señaló la cantidad de mortífagos amordazados y las criaturas tenebrosas muertas.

-Ya veo. Este ha sido un ejército bastante numeroso para atacar sólo un callejón... Muy peligroso, pero mal organizado. Sino nos hubieran hecho polvo.- razonó Hermione.  
-También estaba Helen hablando con Dumbledore, y otra mujer muy misteriosa. Iba encapuchada y con una capa verde oscuro con un escudo grabado en la espalda...  
-¿Cómo era el escudo?- preguntó Hermione recordando algo.  
-Algo así como un arco y una flecha, o algo similar, cruzados.  
-¡Nosotros también vimos a una mujer así!- gritó Ron, haciendo que muchos medimagos se giraran para ver quién era el loco.  
-Si, Ron, baja la voz, por favor.- le dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.  
-Esa mujer fue la que lanzó el patronus a los dementores que los acorralaron en el camino. La vimos justo a tiempo, y luego nos ayudó a nosotros dos a volver al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando ustedes se escaparon de los dementores, dos vampiros vinieron a por nosotros, y esa mujer les clavó una espada de plata justo donde deberían tener el corazón. Si no hubiera sido por ella, no sé si ahora estaríamos aquí.- dijo Hermione lentamente, rememorando los episodios ocurridos.  
-¿Cuál era su patronus? ¿Lo recuerdan?- preguntó Harry. Hermione recurrió nuevamente a su memoria prodigiosa.  
-Una serpiente...

****************************************************


	6. La Unión

**Capítulo 6**

**La Unión.**

Lunes 5 de agosto de 1996:

El despacho del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba en completo silencio. Ni el fénix posado en una percha al lado del escritorio emitía algún sonido. Faltaba menos de un mes para que empezaran las clases, pero Dumbledore vivía allí, ese era su hogar, su lugar de reflexiones, en el que hallaba todas las respuestas. Era una habitación circular, con un gran escritorio, tres sillones, un armario donde guardaba el pensadero y otro que utilizaba para guardar pociones y objetos de utilidad. Había una ventana que daba al campo de Quidditch, y una escalera que conducía a un segundo cuarto. Allí era donde dormía. En la planta baja, en el despacho, dos personas ocupaban la habitación. Una, que estaba detrás del escritorio, era Albus Dumbledore, un hombre anciano en cuanto a edad y físico, pero su rostro siempre demostraba una expresión juvenil y audaz, que le quitaba varios años de edad. Enfrente del escritorio, estaba sentada una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, con unos ojos azules que miraban al director intensamente. Ambos se habían sumido en un cómodo silencio luego de la conversación que habían tenido minutos atrás. Un silencio que les permitía pensar con mayor claridad y no les resultaba para nada incómodo, como le sucedía a la mayoría de aquellos que conocían.

-Helen, necesito que me hagas un favor. Yo no puedo hacerlo porque estaré ocupado en otros... llamémosles asuntos.- le pidió Dumbledore amablemente a la mujer.

-Estoy dispuesta.- ella esperó sin ninguna prisa, paciente, como siempre.

-Quiero que realices una investigación a fondo, sobre las personas que podrían reintegrar la organización secreta de La Unión.

-¿La Unión? ¿Después de tantos años?- por primera vez Helen dejo entre ver algo de sorpresa en sus rasgos, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado normal.

-Si. La necesitamos. Mientras mas ayuda tengamos, mejor. El ejército de Voldemort es extremadamente numeroso, y nosotros no podemos quedarnos atrás. Y...- Dumbledore no sabía como pedirle eso. -Hay algo más. Te ruego, Helen, que hables con los de tu mundo.- el director temió una respuesta negativa, pero para su asombro, la mujer simplemente cerró los ojos, suspiró, y finalmente asintió apesadumbrada. Había madurado mucho en los años que habían pasado, ya no era la adolescente luchadora y segura que había sido siempre, sino que ahora había subido al rango de guerrera, y se había convertido en una de los doce dioses del mundo de sus antepasados. -Muchas gracias.- ella volvió a asentir, con expresión segura, aunque por dentro la angustia le recorría las entrañas y le revolvía el estómago.

-De acuerdo, Albus. Pero no prometo nada. Sabes que la relación entre dioses y magos no es exactamente cordial. Y menos aún con lo sucedido hace años. Mi gente no olvida.

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo.

-Puedo comprenderlo a la perfección. Pero esta guerra no es solo entre magos. Ellos también podrían salir perjudicados.- hizo una pausa para que sus palabras hicieran el efecto esperado, y continuó. - Helen, te haré sólo una petición más. Es hora de que la conozca. Deseo que hoy a la medianoche, tu aprendiz se presente aquí contigo.

-Aquí estaremos, entonces. ¿La entrevistarás?

-Digamos, que la pondré a prueba.- respondió el director haciendo un gesto con la mano. Helen asintió.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos esta noche, Albus.- y sin esperar respuesta alguna, desapareció con el típico brillo que la acompañaba en ese acto.

****************************************************

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, y todos los habitantes de Grimmuld Place 12 estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la mansión. Todos a excepeción, obviamente, del elfo doméstico. El tema de la reunión era sobre una corta estadía en La Madriguera.

Arthur había propuesto pasar una semana allí, y volver al cuartel unos días antes de la partida a King`s Cross. Charlie ya había vuelto a Rumania, por lo cual los que se encontraban sentados en dos de los sillones eran Harry, Hermione y Ron, y en el otro Ginny y los señores Weasley.

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que no habría problemas ya que era un lugar lo suficientemente seguro, y si era necesario pondría a miembros de la Orden a vigilar los alrededores. Hasta ahí no hay problema. Hermione, tú solo debes pedir permiso a tus padres, para que sepan donde te encontrarás... Y... aún nos queda un mes para el comienzo de clases. Podríamos viajar la semana que viene. ¿Está bien?

-A mi me encantaría volver a casa. No es de mi gusto tener que pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí. -opinó Ginny.

-Yo también preferiría salir de esta mansión. No me trae buenos recuerdos.- dijo Harry sin mirar a ninguno de los que se encontraba allí. Ron y Hermione entendieron rápidamente que se refería a la presencia espiritual de Sirius, así que no dudaron en apoyarlo y demostrar su acuerdo en la propuesta. Esta última se levantó del sillón, y enseguida dijo:

-Escribiré a mis padres ahora. Y descuiden, seré precavida con la carta.- y subió las escaleras, mientras los demás continuaban la conversación.

-Creo que lo mejor será viajar dentro de diez días, mas o menos. Y estaríamos de vuelta alrededor del veinticinco de agosto.

-Si, volver en esa fecha estaría bien... Es más seguro viajar desde aquí hasta la estación. Pero Arthur, querido, ¿qué pasará con algunos miembros de la Orden? Ya sabes, me refiero a los más cercanos... Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, Hestia...

-Kingsley, Hestia y Tonks están casi todo el día en el Ministerio, mamá.- le respondió Ginny.

-Si, pero el profesor Lupin vive aquí... ¿Qué pasará con él?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, si quiere puede venir con nosotros, sabe que no es ninguna molestia.- le dijo Arthur sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-Pero querido... ¿Y la luna llena?

-Ha sido el día de cumpleaños de Harry, Molly. Me lo ha dicho Helen. Así que durante esos días no se transformará.

-De acuerdo. Entonces ya casi está todo acordado.- terminó la señora Weasley.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

Nadie supo responderle, no lo veían desde la mañana del día anterior.

****************************************************

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba acostado en la única cama de una habitación del tercer piso de la mansión Black. Se sentía muy mal, porque se había puesto enfermo. Una mujer estaba a su lado, sentada en una silla, mirándolo seriamente. El pobre hombre estaba dormido, de vez en cuando en su rostro se mostraba una mueca de dolor, y cuando ella le ponía la mano en la frente, otorgándole energía curativa, volvía a estar relajado. La mujer había estado allí todo el día anterior, pero hoy Dumbledore la había llamado y había tenido que dejar a Remus solo por unas horas. Pero ya estaba allí, nuevamente a su lado. No podía permitir que le sucediese nada, aún. Él era una persona demasiado importante en la vida del Elegido, como para perderlo en esos tiempos.

Un sonido ronco le hizo saber que el hombre había abierto los ojos. No hizo por mirarle, ni por dirigirle la palabra. Nada tenían que decirse, ella sólo estaba ahí a petición del mago más sabio, del que alguna vez fue su director.

-Helen.- la llamó él. -¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?

-Si te refieres a si dormí algo, la respuesta es obvia.

-Lo obvio para ti no lo es para todos. Aunque supongo que la respuesta es no. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Estás en lo cierto. Las órdenes no eran exactamente que no durmiera, sino que te cuidara. Pero ya sabes como soy.

Remus la observó compasivamente. Hacía días que no dormía lo necesario, y no obstante se había mantenido despierta para cuidarlo a él. Ella se percató de su mirada, esa mirada que reflejaba lástima. Sintió asco. ¿Quién se creía para observarla así? Nadie lo había hecho desde hacía años, esas miradas jamás habían ido dirigidas hacia ella. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Acaso la veían débil? Y Remus... él, que la conocía tanto, sabía perfectamente que odiaba que sintieran lástima por ella. Se levantó enfadada de la silla y se alejó un poco del hombre.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó completamente extrañado, e hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo porque su cuerpo no le respondía.

-No.- respondió la mujer fríamente, volviéndose a acercar y ayudándolo a recostarse. -He hablado con Harry.- le comunicó de repente.

-Algo me ha comentado. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hemos aclarado todo. - Helen sonrió sin sentimiento. -Sabe que no lo odio. No se de dónde ha sacado eso.

-Tú sabes que tu trato con él no es amigble. No sé qué esperabas.- le dijo Remus, en un tono que a ella le sonó a regaño. Recordó que Dumbledore le había dicho lo mismo, pero no le importaba. No iba a cambiar a pesar de lo que le dijeran.

-Deberá aceptarme así.- respondió secamente.

-Tú sabrás. Aunque no creo que llegues muy lejos de esa manera.

-No me subestimes, Remus.- le dijo Helen, impasible, pensando en que el lunes tenían que encontrarse en la habitación más alta de la mansión, a medianoche, para la siguiente clase.

****************************************************

Un hombre de rostro terriblemente pálido, dos rendijas en el lugar de la nariz, como una serpiente, estaba sentado en el único sillón de la habitación en penumbras y miraba con sus aterradores ojos rojos las llamas de fuego de la chimenea. Le daba tranquilidad, y así podía trazar con más cuidado sus ingeniosos planes. Pero algo le decía que su último ataque había salido mal. Tenía un presentimiento en el pecho que le producía furia. Aún no habia recibido los informes del Callejón Diagon, y los esperaba impaciente. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.- siseó con su voz de serpiente.

-Amo.- dijo el mortífago que entró con voz temblorosa, e hizo una larga reverencia. Era Mcnair, uno de los cabecillas del ataque. -Ha pedido los informes de...

-Y sigo esperando.- respondió secamente el mago tenebroso. -Algo me dice que las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba. ¿Por qué no están aquí los tres cabecillas?

-Tiene usted razón, amo. El ataque no ha salido bien.- dijo Mcnair temeroso. -No... no ha habido ningún muerto.- Lord Voldemort abrió completamente sus ojos rojos y miró al hombre con ira.

-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡NI UN SOLO MUERTO! ¡NO EXISTE UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA PARA ESO! ¡IMBÉCILES BUENOS PARA NADA! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A DESOBEDECER MIS ÓRDENES! ¡CREO HABER DICHO CLARAMENTE QUE QUERÍA ESE MALDITO LUGAR DESTRUIDO, Y A TODA LA GENTE MUERTA !

-A…amo, lo lamento. Pero la Orden del Fénix...

-¡La Orden del Fénix! ¿Ese fue el gran poder que detuvo a un ejército de mas de cuatroscientos atacantes?- preguntó Voldemort con el tono mas irónico que se había oído en la historia.

-No fue sólo la Orden, amo.- siguió el mortífago, intentando librarse del castigo que sabía que le infligiría. -Han aparecido tres personas... Creo que le interesará saber de quienes se trata.

-Dímelo ahora. Y más te vale que valga la pena.

-Dumbledore, y dos mujeres que supongo recordará, amo... La Niña Guerrera y La Cazadora...- El diabólico mago no pudo evitar abrir la boca, esa si era una sorpresa. -Han acabado con el ataque y con más de la mitad de nuestro ejército...- dijo el mortífago despacio. La ira volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Voldemort, que taladró el aire con un grito de furia que caló en los huesos de todos los que lo oyeron.

-Esas dos no deberían estar aquí. ¡Maldición, creí que no volverían! No será sencillo eliminarlas otra vez...- sus ojos centellearon de rabia. Tenía que descargar su furia, y al recorrer la habitación con la vista, encontró algo que le serviría... -Y Mcnair, supongo que no te habrás olvidado de tu castigo, ¿verdad? ¡Crucio!- al mortífago le sorprendió tal crueldad de repente. Hacía mucho que no recibía un castigo de su amo. -¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!- Mcnair se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, mil cuchillos candentes se clavaban por todo su cuerpo y lo estaban torturando. Voldemort disfrutaba enormemente con el sufrimiento ajeno. Si no fuera uno de sus hombres, luego de la tortura hubiera lanzado allí mismo la maldición Avada Kedavra. Además quería descargar su ira contra los otros dos imbéciles que habían encabezado el ataque, y que no se habían dignado a aparecer frente a él. -Levántate, estúpido. Ve y busca a los Carrow. Que vengan enseguida. ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!- el mortífago salió arrastrándose como pudo y mandó a un mortífago que bajaba por la escalera a buscar a Amycus y Alecto.

****************************************************

En la cocina de la Mansión Black estaban reunidos los habitantes de siempre, y los acompañaban Kingsley Shaklebott y Nymphadora Tonks. La señora Weasley ya había terminado de servir la merienda, y ahora estaban todos sentados tomando un refrescante zumo de naranja, y en el caso de los dos aurores, un fuerte café. Todos estaban agrupados en una esquina de la mesa, porque eran pocos y la mesa les quedaba muy larga. Shaklebott estaba hojeando El Profeta, y de repente, al llegar a la página 12 comentó:

-¿Ya saben quiénes son los candidatos a Ministro de Magia?

-No, Kingsley, ¿ya los ha puesto El Profeta?- preguntó Arthur.

-Si, los candidatos son: Rufus Scrimgeour, es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores, Amelia Bones, es la jefa de los Servicios administrativos del Wizengamot y además es la jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ambos tienen un puesto muy importante en el Ministerio. También están postuladas Griselda Marchbanks, del Departamento de Examinación Mágica y por último... No les gustará nada... Dolores Umbridge.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron los cuatro chicos y Tonks. -¡¿UMBRIDGE?! ¡Pero es imposible!

-Si, Dolores Umbridge. Todos tienen puestos muy importantes en el Ministerio. En la semana entre el diez y el veinte se votarán a los finalistas, así que ya sabremos quiénes quedan.- dijo Kingsley, algo cansado.

-Mas vale por el bien de todos que no quede esa vieja sapo...

-¡Ginny! ¡Cuida tu boca!- la retó su madre.

-¡Solo digo lo verdad!- se defendió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, tienes razón.- respondieron todos finalmente, luego de pensarlo unos segundos. A nadie le caía bien, especialmente luego del incidente con Harry, o más bien, el castigo que le había impuesto a éste. Kingsley, Tonks y Arthur también la detestaban, Umbridge se pasaba el día haciendo comentarios insultantes.

-Pues yo no creo que quede entre los finalistas.- dijo Hermione razonando. -Posiblemente queden Amelia Bones y Griselda Marchbanks... mmm, ese nombre me suena, ¡claro! ¡Ron, Harry, ella es la que nos envió los resultados de los TIMOS!

-Del Departamento de Examinación Mágica, tienes razón.- recordó Harry. -Tal vez quede entre los finalistas. ¿Sabes? Ella estuvo en el juicio del año anterior. Cuando fui al Ministerio porque me habían acusado de realizar magia fuera del colegio, en las vacaciones.

-¡En el incidente con los dementores!- recordó Ron.

-¡Entonces está en el Wizengamot! Tú nos has dicho que todo el Wizengamot estaba allí. Tonks ¿tú sabes?

-Ah, si. Marchbanks es parte del Wizengamot.- dijo ella distraída. Esta vez llevaba el pelo color azul violáceo, y los ojos azul claro. Le quedaba muy bien.

-Bueno, con todo eso, tal vez ella termine como Ministra.

-No lo sé, Ron. Ojalá pudiésemos votar.- dijo Hermione, dando un suspiro.

-Claro. Tú déjame disfrutar tranquilo mi adolescencia, y cuando tenga edad para votar, lo haré.- dijo Ron con un gesto de mano.

-¿Pero cómo disfrutarás tu adolescencia, si estamos en medio de una guerra?

-No lo sé, Ginny. Tal vez nuestra adolescencia esté repleta de aventuras, además de las que ya hemos pasado, claro.- dijo él con nostalgia, recordando las aventuras de sus primeros años en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, la próxima semana lo sabremos. Yo debo irme.- anunció Kingsley.

-Si, también yo, te acompaño.- le dijo Tonks. -Gracias por todo, Molly. Nos veremos.- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.

-¡Adiós!- respondieron a coro las dos chicas y Ron, seguidos de Arthur Weasley. Harry farfulló un "adios" que apenas se entendió, y todos los presentes lo observaron extrañados. Durante ese día Harry había permanecido extrañamente callado.

****************************************************

Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación de la chica. Habían subido cuando terminaron de merendar, y ya eran las seis de la tarde. A diferencia de la habitación de los chicos, la habitación de las dos chicas estaba impecable. Todo estaba en su lugar, ni una pluma por el suelo. Las camas estaban tendidas, las cortinas corridas y limpias de polvo, y sus pertenencias estaban en el baúl de cada una.

-¿Ron, sabes dónde están Harry y Ginny? Han desaparecido de aquí.- le dijo Hermione.

-No, yo tampoco los he visto.- comentó el joven sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Últimamente no has visto a Harry algo... extraño?

-Está madurando.- dijo Ron, luego sonrió. -Yo aún no lo hago, pero ya me tocará.

Hermione le respondió al gesto, pero rápidamente volvió a lo que le interesaba.

-Me refiero a que algo en su actitud ha cambiado. Su actitud con nosotros.

-No lo creo, Herms. Me parece que hoy actuó como lo hizo porque no ve la hora de salir de aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo hoy? "esta mansión no me trae buenos recuerdos." -citó el pelirrojo.

-Si, si, tienes razón. Quizá sea por Sirius.- aceptó ella haciendo una mueca.

Ron asintió distraído. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra cosa.

-Ron, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Si, si, claro que sí Hermione.- respondió Ron rápidamente. -¿Tú crees que a Ginny le sigue gustando Harry?- le preguntó de pronto.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Tanto te interesa? Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero no deberías preocuparte. Si algo sucede entre ellos, no podrás impedirlo, y de todas formas, Harry no es una mala elección. Sabes que si se enamora de tu hermana, la cuidará más que a su propia vida y hará hasta lo imposible por alejarla de cualquier peligro. Vamos, Ron, si él hhace eso por nosotros, que somos sus mejores amigos, ¿Qué crees que hará por el amor de su vida?

-De acuerdo... Pero, ¿ellos se gustan?

-¡No lo sé! ¿Y qué mas te da?

-Es que... bueno, ahora no sabemos dónde está ninguno de los dos... y podrían verse a escondidas...

-Ya déjalos en paz. Estás imaginando cosas. Además, sé que te sientes protector con ella... Es tu hermana menor, lo entiendo, pero Ginny ya tiene 15 años, y sabe cuidarse mejor que tú.- le respondió con un dejo de burla.

Ron se sonrojó ante la verdad y sonrió, y sin querer centró su mirada en Hermione. Vio una vez más lo hermosa que era... No sabía desde cuando, pero la joven le había empezado a gustar... y no podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella... Pero la inseguridad que sentía por dentro le impedía decírselo, o demostrárselo. Justamente por eso, no sabía si lo que sentía era un capricho, o realmente estaba enamorado. ¿Cómo saberlo, con la poca experiencia que tenía en ese terreno?

Pero en ese momento se estaba acercando a su rostro, en un acto completamente inconsciente. Estaban a escasos centímetros, respiraban el mismo aire, y la felicidad llenaba el pecho del pelirrojo, porque ella no se alejaba. Se tomó unos segundos más para admirar su belleza. Vio sus labios, y no pudo evitar rozarlos con los suyos suavemente. Ella se sonrojó levemente, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Al parecer él estaba esperando su permiso, por lo que ella repitió el acto y Ron se sintió en su derecho de besarla sin miedo. El chico saboreó sus labios, y esperó paciente a que Hermione abriera la boca lo suficiente como para que el beso se tornara mas intenso. La abrazó por la cintura y la tumbó en la cama poniéndose sobre ella, disfrutando del deseo de besarla por primera vez. Nunca supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de lo que sí estaban conscientes, era que ese beso era el primer paso para quitarse algo de la timidez que sentían cuando estaban solos. Suavemente se separaron, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Yo... lo siento.- le dijo Hermione sonrojándose escandalosamente.

-Me dejé llevar...- respondió Ron, sin darse cuenta de que aún seguía encima de ella. Pero al percatarse, se levantó casi de un salto y se sentó en el borde de la cama. No obstante Hermione siguió recostada, observando al chico que miraba algo avergonzado al suelo. A los pocos minutos, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

****************************************************

Los hermanos Carrow entraron temerosos en la habitación donde se encontraba su amo. Hacía unos minutos habían visto el lamentable estado de Mcnair luego del castigo, y rogaban interiormente, en vano, no terminar igual, o peor. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo iluminada por las débiles llamas de la chimenea. El sillón de su amo estaba girado hacia la chimenea, y sólo se veía el respaldo. Pero cuando cerraron la puerta, la butaca giró bruscamente y vieron brillando de furia en la oscuridad, los ojos rojos de su señor.

-Amycus, Alecto, los estaba esperando...-susurró con un tono de voz que no significaba nada bueno.

-Amo...- hicieron una reverencia rápida, no querían que sus nucas quedaran a completa disposición del mago tenebroso.

-Los noto algo nerviosos...-susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ellos no se atrevieron a contestar. -Noto la tensión en el ambiente, se podría cortar con un cuchillo, aunque realmente, quiero cortar con un cuchillo otra cosa...-siseó peligrosamente, haciendo que los mortífagos se estremecieran de miedo. -¡Accio cuchillos!- un portafolios de cuero negro llegó hasta sus manos inmediatamente. Lord Voldemort lo abrió. -A ver... ¿cuál será el más adecuado para esta ocasión? Tiene que ser este... si...- dijo sacando un cuchillo de plata especialmente fino y largo. -Es perfecto...

¡Acérquense!- ordenó bruscamente. Los tomó del brazo en el que no tenían la marca tenebrosa, con un dedo índice largo y calavérico presionó las venas especialmente marcadas, y hundió el filo del cuchillo lo suficiente para que el corte sea profundo, empezando por Alecto. Su hermano veía con horror el daño que le estaba haciendo, gritaba junto a ella, poco a poco la muñeca de su hermana se fue separando del brazo.

-AHHHHHH.- gritó Alecto. Gemía de dolor, pero no se atrevía a llorar. -Mi señor...po...por favor...-

-¿Te duele Alecto?- la mortífaga asintió. -Perfecto.- exclamó viendo encantado como la sangre que caía a chorros de la muñeca de la mortífaga, empapaba sus propios brazos. Cuando le cortó toda la muñeca, repitió la operación con Amycus, que había estado esperando con tanto miedo que parecía que la muerte le había abierto las puertas en ese instante.

-Amo, se lo ruego, por favor....

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me apiade de ustedes, Amycus? ¿Después del enorme fracaso que han tenido como cabecillas? ¿Lord Voldemort, piadoso?- soltó una carcajada que casi congela la sangre que manchaba el suelo. -Pero si esto... recién comienza...- siseó, agarrando del portafolios otro cuchillo mas largo y ancho, pero igual de fino, y les hizo un ligero tajo desde el cuello hasta el estómago. No podía matarlos porque ellos formaban parte del círculo cercano, pero si causarles demasiado dolor como para que no olvidaran el poder del Señor Tenebroso.

-¡Crucio! ¡Inútiles! ¡No volveré e perdonar el mismo error! ¡Crucio! - con la varita les hizo varios tajos en los rostros de los dos, dejándolos con un aspecto lamentable, del que cualquiera se hubiera apiadado. Cualquiera menos Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Esa era la mas simple tortura que había dado hasta ahora, porque cuando el castigado era un enemigo, las torturas se volvían mucho mas violentas y despiadadas. Por eso se podría decir que Amycus y Alecto estaban teniendo suerte... y aún mas Mcnair.

Las túnicas de ambos mortífagos estaban empapadas en sangre, se habían tornado bordó, y se les pegaban al cuerpo. Gemían y gritaban de dolor, pero ellos sabían que el señor no terminaría hasta darse por satisfecho... Y eso podía pasar luego de mucha más tortura...

****************************************************

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, y Harry y Ginny se encontraban en la habitación del fondo del último piso de la mansión Black. Se habían dirigido allí al terminar la merienda dandose mutuamente la excusa de que querían visitar a Buckbeak. Sin embargo cuando subieron y encontraron al hipogrifo dormido, ninguno hizo el más mínimo intenso de irse a otra parte, y ahora estaban sentados en dos de las tres sillas que había en el cuarto. Estaba casi vacío. Solo había un viejo armario que no habían abierto, y un mueble cubierto con una sábana blanca. Los chicos habían estado hablando los últimos veinte minutos. De repente Ginny se acordó que tenía que decirle algo importante.

-Harry, olvidé agradecerte por haberme salvado en el Callejón Diagon. Sé que fue una idiotez haber salido así del Caldero Chorreante, pero en ese momento no pensaba con claridad... y seguramente si tú no hubieras estado conmigo...

-Yo... de nada. Creo que debiste saber que te salvaría a toda costa. A costa de mi vida. - le confesó, penetrándola con la mirada. Ella no pudo sostener la conexión, y optó por cerrar los ojos para pensar bien lo que quería decirle. No le había gustado nada la última frase. Era muy tierno de su parte, pero ella no quería que en algún caso, Harry muriera para salvarla.

-No quiero.- dijo simplemente, en medio de sus cavilaciones. Harry no entendió.

-¿Qué es lo qué no quieres?

-Que te sacrifiques por mí.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- le espetó Harry visiblemente enojado, recordando su cercana conversación con Kreacher.

-Yo...- comenzó Ginny algo asustada al verlo reaccionar así.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- le preguntó Harry bruscamente levantándose de la silla de madera, que produjo un crujido. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para controlarse, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía irremediablemente.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Harry, es que...

-¡No!- le dijo él de repente, sin dejarla terminar la frase. -Alguna vez me tocará morir a mí. Si no es hoy, si no es mañana, será en mi enfrentamiento cara a cara con Voldemort.- lo había dicho sin pensarlo. ¡Qué estupidez! Odiaba perder el control de sí mismo, pero con solo imaginar a Ginny en una situación peligrosa... Ella no sabía nada de la profecía, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

-No es tu obligación enfrentarte con él.- le dijo la chica, desafiante.

-Claro que lo es. Él mató a mis padres, me persiguió por cinco años... Fue el causante de la muerte de Sirius, mató a Cedric, ¡Casi te mata a ti cuando sólo eras una niña! Tengo muchos motivos para hacerle frente.

-¡Muchos tienen motivos! ¡El Innombrable asesinó a mucha gente, Harry! ¡Muchos tienen derecho a matarle, y no tienes porque ser tú!- le dijo Ginny agitada, con los ojos aguados. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y le ardía, le quemaba, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. A Harry se le rompió el alma al verla así, tan indefensa y angustiada. Respiró profundamente para calmarse, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La levantó de la silla sin mucho esfuerzo y se sentó él mismo, acomodándola sobre sus piernas. Ella se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. -¡No es justo!- gimió desesperada, entre sollozos.

-La vida no ha sido creada para ser justa, Ginny. El destino juega con nosotros, mueve las piezas como si el mundo fuera un tablero de ajedrez, el destino elije como sucederán los hechos, no nosotros.- Le dijo acertadamente, no obstante, al menos la mitad de su mente también estaba ocupada recordando esa conversación el día de su cumpleaños... Draco Malfoy lo había estado espiando la primera vez que la besó, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ahora Ginny estaba en peligro por su culpa... La abrazó aún más fuerte, y ella le respondió.

-El destino es tan cruel, Harry... pero nosotros podemos cambiarlo. Sé que podemos hacerlo, solo hay que tener fe en nuestro propósito, tenemos que creer...- Ginny dio un suspiro, y poco a poco fue recuperando la calma.

-Si, Ginny, tienes razón. Pero no todos tienen fe.

Se formó el silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Y tú la tienes?

Harry no contestó a su pregunta, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Ella levantó su rostro buscando una respuesta, pero lo encontró tan cerca... Estaban a dos escasos centímetros de distancia, tenía sus labios tan cerca que podría besarlo... "¿Y por qué no?" se preguntó. Ya se habían besado... Él no la rechazaría. Se acercó a él, lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran, pero no tuvo tiempo de besarlo, porque él la besó primero. Harry se maldijo por dentro, puesto que lo que debía hacer era alejarse de ella para no exponerla al peligro, pero al tenerla tan cerca había perdido el control. Saboreó el labio inferior y luego el superior, con tal suavidad que a Ginny se le erizó la piel de la nuca... Sin perder tiempo, ella abrió la boca para intensificar el beso. Él no se hizo rogar, y comenzó a jugar con la lengua de la chica. Ella alzó su mano para ponerla en la nuca de aquel que le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Harry la abrazó con ambas manos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí sin dejar de besarla. Ginny le gustaba tanto... Era ideal para él, la chica perfecta. Linda, inteligente, luchadora, comprensiva y sobre todo, lo quería mucho, podía sentirlo. Y Harry había descubierto que él también la quería.

****************************************************

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, sentado detrás del escritorio con los codos apoyados en éste, y sus largos dedos de las manos entrelazados entre sí. Miraba el reloj de oro que estaba colgado en la pared, faltaban cuatro minutos para las doce de la noche. Helen y su aprendiz debían presentarse allí, tenían que hablar sobre algo muy importante: los Dioses. Dumbledore necesitaba entrevistar al aprendiz de Helen, necesitaba conocerlo. Y además debía saber si el aprendiz estaba preparado para suplantar a uno de los doce Dioses. De repente en la habitación comenzó a nevar, o más bien, esa fue la primera impresión. Cuando el director pudo observar con mayor claridad, vio que un brillo plateado flotaba a su alrededor. A su lado, Helen y su aprendiz aparecieron en el despacho. La primera iba vestida con una túnica y capa negras, con su larga melena rubia, suelta. La segunda persona iba encapuchada, vestida con una túnica y capa verdes oscuras.

-Buenas noches, Albus.

-Buenas noches, Helen. Aprecio mucho la puntualidad.- Ella asintió.

-Buenas noches, Albus Dumbledore. - saludó con respeto el aprendiz.

-Bienvenido, o bienvenida, debería decir. Así que eres una mujer... Eres auella muchacha del Callejón Diagon.- le dijo fijándose en su cabellera larga, lacia y negra azabache, en su expresión fría y en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-La misma.

-Has demostrado un gran poder en aquel ataque. Helen, no entiendo por qué no me la presentaste en ese momento.

-Simple. Usted me dijo claramente que quería conocerla hoy, a esta hora.

-Cierto.- afirmó Dumbledore sonriendo por la actitud de la mujer. Cada petición la cumplía al pie de la letra, y nada la haría cambiar. - Tomen asiento. Muchacha, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Melany.

-Muy bien, Melany.- el profesor remarcó mucho el nombre, dando a entender que no había pasado por alto el hecho de que no había dicho su apellido. -¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintiún años.

-¿Dónde has estudiado?

-Aquí, en Hogwarts.- ella sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Y a qué casa perteneces?

-Slytherin.- Melany sonrió de forma triunfal. Su ex-director la había reconocido.

-Si no estuvieras encapuchada, Melany Swann, te habría reconocido desde un principio. Te recuerdo perfectamente, hasta tu séptimo año en Hogwarts. Han pasado cuatro años desde entonces, y no he sabido de ti hasta hoy.

-Lo sé. No esperaba que me reconociera tan rápido, profesor.

-Me subestimas.- el director sonrió. -Ahora, si no es molestia, te haré una especie de examen teórico para que demuestres tus conocimientos.- sacó unas hojas del segundo cajón y se las entregó, con tinta y una pluma fina. -Tienes una hora.- estaba casi seguro de que tenía tiempo de sobra para realizarlo. -Ya puedes comenzar.-

Ella le dio una rápida mirada a las cinco hojas, y comenzó a escribir sin detenerse en ningún punto. Helen estaba parada tras ella, observándola atentamente. La aprendiz llegó a una página que trataba sobre los Dioses, levantó la cabeza y miró a su profesora. La mujer asintió, y entonces Melany siguió escribiendo. No había pasado media hora y ya iba por la mitad de la cuarta hoja. Terminar la última hoja solo le llevó diez minutos.

-Esto ya está, profesor.- le informó entregándole el examen completo.

-Me impresiona tu rapidez e inteligencia. Aún faltan veinte minutos para el tiempo límite.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Helen si me permites, me gustaría que Melany realizara un examen práctico, quiero que me muestre sus habilidades.

La mujer observó a Melany, sonrió con anticipada satisfacción al conocer cada habilidad de su aprendiz, y asintió, al tiempo que la joven se levantaba de su asiento preparada para demostrar cuánto valía.

****************************************************

**Domingo 11 de agosto de 1996:**

Eran las dos de la tarde de un día nublado, y Harry Potter se encontraba solo en su habitación de la Mansión Black, tumbado en su cama. Había estado allí la última media hora, pensando en una persona. No sabía que hacer, si pedírselo o no... Es decir, él quería decírselo, pero no tenía experiencia alguna, y eso lo ponía extremadamente incómodo. Cambiaba de posición cada dos minutos, y estrujándose el cerebro por pensar una buena forma de preguntárselo. Estaba tan nervioso. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a la persona en la que estaba pensando. Ésta cerró la puerta con cuidado, y le echó la llave mágica y un hechizo silenciador. Harry ni se inmutó sino que se limitó a mirar al techo porque en ese instante estaba acostado boca arriba.

-Así que estabas aquí...- le dijo Ginny Weasley, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

-Si...-dijo dando un suspiro, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Sólo estaba pensando en alguien.

-¿En quién?

-Pues... En ti...- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarla aún.

-¿En mí?- dijo ella sonriendo, a sabiendas de que no podía verla. -¿Por qué?

-Porque, quería preguntarte algo...

-Adelante.

-Y no sé como hacerlo...-siguió él, sin escuchar el comentario de la chica.

-¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar?

-Solo puedes ayudarme diciéndome que si...- siguió él, recostándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos. -Ginny, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Ella sintió que las agujas del reloj corrían más lento, que las cortinas de la ventana habían dejado de balancearse con el suave viento, que el aire se había concentrado a su alrededor llevándola a otro mundo que solo era para ella. ¿Pero cómo irse a ese mundo, si en su realidad, Harry estaba a su lado pidiéndole que aceptara una relación seria con él? ¿Cómo dejar pasar esa oportunidad que tanto había esperado, el sueño que le había parecido imposible hasta hacía unos días, cuando lo había besado por primera vez? Un roce en su mano la hizo volver, para posar sus ojos miel en aquellos verde esmeralda. Ella se acercó a él lentamente, y le dijo susurrándole al oído:

-Si, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte...- Harry sintió un enorme placer recorriéndole el cuerpo. En parte por la respuesta que había recibido, y por el cálido aliento de su pelirroja acariciándole el oído. La tomó por la cintura para atraerla mas a él, y esta vez sin dudar, la besó disfrutando como nunca, sintiéndose completo, entendiendo que no podría vivir lejos de ella.

-Ginny.- dijo él entre beso y beso.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-También yo, Harry.- Luego lo tomó de ambas mejillas y siguió besándolo, mientras el muchacho le respondía con ternura infinita y caricias. Ese día, el mayor deseo de Ginny Weasley se había hecho realidad.

****************************************************

A las cinco de la tarde, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Molly y Arthur se encontraban en la sala de estar del cuartel general organizando los preparativos para ir a La Madriguera. Todo había sido por insistencia de Molly, que se había pasado el día diciendo que no quería estar corriendo de un lado a otro en el último momento.

-Estoy agotada... yo seguiré mañana.- dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los sillones. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Te felicito por el noviazgo.- Ginny le sonrió. Ella y Harry habían dado la noticia a la hora de almuerzo, y habían puesto muy felices a todos. Los señores Weasley los habían felicitado hasta la saciedad, y Ron no dejaba en paz a la pareja. -Ahí viene Harry, adiós.- le dijo su amiga rápidamente, levantándose del sillón para ir junto a Ron, a seguir preparando todo.

-¿Quieres que te dé energías?- le preguntó Harry a Ginny con una mirada pícara.

-Mmm... no me vendrían mal.- le dijo con la misma mirada, dándose un corto pero placentero beso.

-Es el primer beso que veo de ustedes dos en público.- anunció Ron, contento.

-Eres un maleducado, Ronald. No puedes interrumpirlos así, debes darles intimidad.- le recriminó Hermione con una mirada severa.

-Yo solo quería confirmar el hecho de que eran pareja.- se defendió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. -Pero si insistes.- tomó a la castaña del brazo y la llevó lejos de allí. Ginny y Harry se miraron.

-Tal para cuál.- dijo Ginny mirando con una sonrisa a su amiga y a su hermano, que estaban discutiendo en un rincón.

-Terminarán siendo pareja.- dijo Harry divertido. -Vamos, terminemos esto ahora, y mañana tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

-De acuerdo.- Harry se levantó y le tendió su mano a la pelirroja, para ayudarla a levantarse.

****************************************************

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Ojoloco.- le decía Arthur Weasley estrechándole la mano. Moody había vuelto a Grimmuld Place 12 junto con Kingsley y Tonks, ya que la segunda había insistido mucho en que se pasara por allí para saludar a todos. Le habían dado el alta en San Mungo hacía una hora, a las seis de la tarde.

-¡Profesor Moody! Que bueno que se encuentra bien.- le dijo Ron, al bajar de la escalera.

-Hola, profesor. Bienvenido. - le dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Buenas tardes Weasley,Potter.- les saludó el ex auror con su voz ronca. Su aspecto no había cambiado en nada, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados al verle con cicatrices por toda la cara, y no se notaba mucho la diferencia. El ojo azul mágico giró recorriendo toda la estancia.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo, Ojoloco?- le preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley.

-Bueno, un café bien fuerte me sentaría bien, Molly.- dijo luego de pensarlo un poco. Avanzó a zancadas hasta la cocina a pesar de su pierna de madera y el bastón. Se sentó a la mesa y comentó: -Tengo entendido que ha habido otro ataque. En el Callejón Diagon.

-Si, es cierto. Pero les ha salido muy mal. No ha habido ni un muerto de nuestro bando. En cambio ellos perdieron a más de la mitad de su ejército gracias a Dumbledore, Helen, y otra mujer que no conocemos.- le dijo Tonks. Molly les sirvió una taza de café fuerte a Kinglsey y Ojoloco. Tonks había preferido uno suave.

-Pero si estaba con Dumbledore, éste debe conocerla. ¿No le han preguntado?

-No lo hemos visto desde entonces, Ojoloco.

-Que extraño. Tengo el presentimiento de que nos oculta algo. Y mis sentidos nunca me fallan.- advirtió el profesor Moody.

-Es cierto. Tendría que haber reunido a la Orden luego del ataque, y no lo hizo.- dijo Shaklebott con su voz grave y seria.

-Debe estar ocupado con algo mas importante.- opinó Arthur, algo distraído.

-Si, ¿pero qué es? Se supone que nos cuenta todo.- dijo Tonks. Harry pensó que estaba muy equivocada. Dumbledore no le había contado a la Orden del Fénix lo de la profecía, que era algo sumamente importante. De hecho, Dumbledore tenía asombrosos e increíbles secretos guardados en su sabia y anciana mente. Secretos que quizá, jamás serían revelados.

-No lo creo.- comentó Moody. -Hoy mismo debo hablar con Dumbledore.

-Creí que ya lo habías visto.- dijo Kingsley.

-Exacto, lo vi, pero parecía apresurado. Me dejó con la palabra en la boca, muy impropio de él.

-Tienes razón. ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?- preguntó Tonks.

-Prometo averiguarlo.- aseguró él, levantándose y saludando a todos.

****************************************************

Eran las diez de la noche, y el despacho del director de Hogwarts se encontraba repleto de personas. Todos los invitados estaban sentados en sillas puestas en ronda, mirando atentamente a Albus Dumbledore. Al lado de éste, se encontraba sentada Helen, y al otro lado, Melany. Todos salvo Dumbledore estaban vestidos con túnicas y capas verde oscuras, con el escudo de La Unión, -un arco y una flecha cruzados- grabado en la espalda. La habitación estaba cambiada: el escritorio había desaparecido, así también como el armario donde guardaba el pensadero, y el armario de pociones. Lo único que quedaba, era la percha con Fawkes. La ventana tenía las cortinas corridas, y la puerta de el piso superior que daba a la habitación de Dumbledore, estaba cerrada. Se escuchó un "Crack" y la última persona que esperaban, otro miembro de La Unión, se apareció allí.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, podemos comenzar. Los he citado para hablar de una sola cosa en particular: La reorganización de La Unión. Supongo que ya se lo esperaban, ya que pedí especialmente que vinieran con esa vestimenta.- Luego se dirigió hacia la mujer rubia que estaba sentada a su lado: -Gracias, Helen, por ocuparte de contactar a todos.- se dirigió a los demás: -Muy bien. Como supongo todos saben, estamos en una situación complicada. Demasiado, debería decir. Me refiero a que Lord Voldemort -nadie se estremeció- ha estado durante lo que ha pasado de las vacaiones, montando campañas y reclutando montones de mortífagos y criaturas tenebrosas que se han aliado a él. En cambio, nosotros estamos atrasados en cuanto a alianzas. Nos superan en número a creces, el ejército de Voldemort es cada día mas grande, se multiplican por mil. Claro que la mayoría son jóvenes aprendices. -sin querer su mirada se dirigió hacia Melany, quién no se innmutó. -El problema es, que nosotros somos apenas mas que la décima parte de su ejército. Pero podemos aumentar mucho, si nos unimos. Si volvemos a formar las alianzas anteriores, las alianzas de la primera guerra. Porque las necesitamos. Si seguimos divididos como hasta ahora, no podremos aguantar mucho más, y en cualquier momento, Londres caerá junto con muchas más ciudades y países. Por eso les estoy pidiendo, que La Unión se restaure, y participe en las batallas.- Todos escucharon muy antentos el discurso de Dumbledore, sin interrumpir en ningún momento. El director les dió tiempo a que capaciten sobre lo que les había dicho, y piensen bien la decisión que iban a tomar.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la restauración.- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo rizado, largo y castaño. Sus pequeños ojos color miel verdosos miraron con determinación al director.

-Gracias, Heather.- le dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

-Yo también, Dumbledore.- dijo un hombre de cabello negro muy corto, y ojos marrones.

-Y yo. Estoy decidido a luchar.- afirmó otro hombre mas joven que el anterior, de unos treinta y cinco años, cabello marrón y largo por los hombros, y ojos azules que inspiraban respeto. De repente todos empezaron a decir que estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Silencio, por favor. Gracias a todos. Entonces, lo principal está hecho. Volveremos al antiguo sistema de aviso de La Unión, en caso de que ocurra un ataque.- Dumbledore miró a Helen, sobre sus anteojos con forma de medialuna. - Les quiero comentar que Helen ha estado buscando mas personas adecuadas para la reorganización, y dentro de unos días, tendré una reunión con ellos. Se conocerán entre todos cuando les de la fecha de la reunión con el nuevo Ministro de Magia. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo están seguros de que las nuevas personas serán de fiar?

-Hemos hecho averiguaciones y controles muy minuciosos, Rodolphus. Te puedo aseguar que todos son de confianza. Espera a conocerlos.- le informó Dumbledore seriamente, dejando a un lado sus sonrisas amables. Este era un tema de conversación demasiado importante.

-Supongo, Dumbledore, que seguiremos con la identidad de todos los miembros en secreto. Sería muy arriesgado que nos reconocieran.

-Estás en lo cierto, Carol. Seguirá en secreto, y recuerden que está prohibido revelar las identidades siquiera a parientes cercanos.

-¿Y nuestras armas?

-¿No las conservan?- preguntó Dumbledore, perplejo.

-Claro que sí. Pero las nuevas incorporaciones no las tendrán. Son difíciles de conseguir.

-Despreocúpate. No será mucho problema si recibo la ayuda de las personas adecuadas.

-Dumbledore, ¿usted cree que nosotros podemos derrotar a Lord Voldemort?- el director decidió ser sincero, al menos en parte, porque no tenía intención de informarles sobre la profecía de Harry Potter.

-No, no creo que lo derroten. Solo sé que pueden parar el avance mortífago.- esto desilusionó a algunos.

-Pero el mago tenebroso al final conseguirá aplastarnos. Debemos tener una jugada final, Dumbledore. No servirá de nada frenar el avance por un tiempo. Al final lo conseguirán.

-No, Carol. Existe una persona capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Pero necesitará ayuda. Y todos ustedes pueden colaborar en eso.

-¿Y quién es? ¿El niño que sobrevivió?- preguntó irónicamente un hombre.

-Si.- respondió secamente Helen. Esto dejó sin palabras al hombre, pero una mujer se le adelantó:

-¿Un niño? ¿Un niño de quince años?

-De hecho tiene diesciséis. Aunque no vean la diferencia entre un año y otro, yo les aseguro que la hay.- dijo el profesor Dumbledore pensando en lo ocurrido en fin de año del quinto curso de Harry. Todo lo pasado en el Departamento de Misterios lo había cambiado. La profecía... Decidió contarles al menos, una parte de lo ocurrido el año anterior: -Antes de contarles lo sucedido, les mostraré un recuerdo que me... confiaron, que les será de mucha información.

Dumbledore hizo aparecer su pensadero en el centro de la ronda, se levantó y se acercó hacia él. Vertió el hilo plateado de una pequeña botellita que había sacado del bolsillo de su túnica, y la imagen de una familia se divisó en la vasija de piedra.

_"Un apuesto hombre de cabello negro azabache y rebelde, entró en la acogedora sala de estar, cargando en una mano, una gran bolsa transparente repleta de dulces. y en la otra, un tierno perro negro de peluche. Dejó la bolsa sobre un sofá beige, y con una gran sonrisa se aproximó al cochecito de un bebé. James Potter jugueteó con el peluche en el aire, en frente del pequeño, para llamar su atención. El niño de ojos verdes que estiró sus bracitos para alcanzar al perrito, era Harry Potter, con apenas un año de vida._

_Una bella mujer de ojos verde esmeralda y con el cabello rojo fuego recogido en una alta coleta, hizo entrada en la escena. Se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa en el rostro y rodeó su cintura por la espalda, al tiempo que hacía carantoñas a su pequeño hijo, quien abrazaba con fuerza su peluche, regalo de su padrino Sirius. Luego Harry extendió los brazos dando a entender que quería estar con su madre. James sonrió juguetonamente y se alejó de Lily Potter abrazando posesivamente al bebé, quien comenzó a hacer pucheros._

_-Oh, está bien, está bien.- se rindió su padre con una sonrisa. -Ve con mamá.- le indicó, depositándolo con extrema suavidad en el piso para que avanzara el estrecho tramo hasta la mujer que lo observaba con tanto amor. _

_El pequeño no dudó en avanzar sin ayuda de sus manos, balanceándose de un lado a otro con los brazos abiertos. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, se balanceó peligrosamente pero con esfuerzo logró permanecer en pie, cinco, seis, siete... Lily le tendió una mano cuando estaba a pocos centímetros suyos, y Harry la tomó enseguida, para ser alzado por su madre al instante._

_-Aún asombra la rapidez con la que ha aprendido a caminar.- dijo ella, obviamente orgullosa. - Mi niño es muy astuto.- le dijo rozando su nariz con la de su hijo, y depositando luego un sonoro beso en su mejilla._

_-Por supuesto que lo es... Lo ha heredado de ti.- le susurró James al oído, y la besó en los labios con amor. _

_-Es extraño estar en esta fecha, y no estar repartiendo dulces a los niños... ¿Verdad?_

_-Es cierto, cariño, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Recuerdo que con Sirius regresábamos a casa con las manos llenas, luego de hacer una de nuestras travesuras.- dijo el merodeador con la mirada perdida. Lily rió._

_-Típico.- comentó. -Nuestro Harry podrá disfrutar eso, James... Nosotros le daremos esa oportunidad, ¿cierto?_

_-Ojalá así sea, mi amor..._

_Pero el ruido de una puerta recién volteada los hizo sobresaltar. James sacó la varita apresuradamente -la cual llevaba siempre consigo- mientras su mirada reflejaba temor. Escuchó pasos atravesando la cocina, tenían muy pocas esperanzas. Observó a su esposa, quien miraba la puerta con terror, y temblaba visiblemente con su hijo en brazos._

_-¡Lily, llévate a Harry! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Márchate!- repitió James en un tono que no admitía discusión. _

_-¡Te amo!- le gritó Lily, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, al tiempo que subía corriendo las escaleras… El bebé que Lily cargaba en brazos seguía mirando hacia el comedor cuando Lord Voldemort entraba, con James en posición de ataque y la varita alzada._

_Los miembros de La Unión presenciaron con mucho pesar como el rayo de luz verde salía de la varita del mago tenebroso e impactaba contra el cuerpo de James Potter, que instantáneamente cayó al suelo, con la muerte reflejada en sus ojos. Observaron conmocionados la cara asustada, con los ojos abiertos de James y como la varita resbalaba de su mano, hacia el suelo. Pero pronto debieron prestar atención a la siguiente escena, cuando Lily se encerraba en la habitación de su hijo._

_Colocó al niño en la cuna y extendió los brazos de espaldas a él para protegerlo a costa de su vida. Lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro, observando fijamente la puerta cerrada, esperando al que sabía sería su verdugo. El picaporte giró y una figura envuelta en una capa negra penetró en la habitación. Bajo su capucha se notaba un rostro pálido, mortecino, en el que brillaban un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Una mano de dedos largos y esqueléticos se alzó, aferrando una varita._

_-A Harry no. ¡ __A Harry no! ¡__A Harry no! Por favor…- gimió Lily._

_-Apártate estúpida...apártate..._

_-Ten compasión, te lo ruego. Por favor, a Harry no…- le rogó desesperada._

_-Hazte a un lado, Lilian Evans, apártate. Tú no tienes por qué morir… Serás mi aliada._

_-¡No, no! Por favor, no me importa morir.__ Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

_-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

_-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, __por favor!… ¡Haré cualquier cosa!- gritó Lily desgarrándose la garganta._

_Voldemort mostró una expresión impaciente y levantó la varita. _

_-Imbécil… ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Vieron el rayo de luz verde saliendo de la punta de su enemigo, y cómo Lily Potter se desplomaba en el suelo, sin vida. Harry Potter había cesado en su llanto, y contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre, extendiendo la mano en un vano intento para tratar de tocarla. _

_La Unión observó como Voldemort miraba al bebe con burla, sin compasión alguna, y comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, con una risa congelante._

_-Ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja, Harry Potter.- siseó. -¡No tendrás oportunidad para vencerme! -Con una mueca de triunfo, el mago alzó la varita y pronunció la maldición asesina. Rápidamente el Avada Kedavra golpeó al bebé en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándole un corte peculiar en la frente. Harry se puso a llorar a alaridos, mientras que el rayo era desviado contra Voldemort, el cual agonizó al recibir el impacto de su propia maldición. Hubo una estruendosa explosión entre ambos que provocó un temblor en la casa. El cuerpo de Voldemort estalló y se confundió entre el humo, y su vago espíritu se deslizó por el aire y desapareció entre las ruinas. _

_Todo se había derrumbado, excepto la cuna y la parte del suelo que la rodeaba. El bebé no pudo entender por qué su madre no estaba junto a él, y volvió a llorar con mucha fuerza y con sus pequeñas manitos aferrando fuertemente las sábanas celestes."_

Cuando el recuerdo finalizó, todos se habían quedado sin palabras. Estaban conmocionados, nunca se habían imaginado tan terrible la muerte de los padres del niño-que-vivió. Las mujeres respiraban agitadamente, con una mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no perdió tiempo y les dijo:

-A partir de la cicatriz que le produjo la maldición Avada Kedavra, se creó una conexión entre las mentes de Voldemort y Harry, y el mago tenebroso le transfirió algunos de sus poderes.

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo?- preguntó una mujer, incrédula, calmándose un poco.

-No fue a propósito, Heather. Al lanzar la maldición asesina, ustedes vieron que el rayo dió en la frente del Harry recién nacido, y rebotó contra Lord Voldemort. Eso sucedió porque la protección que le dió su madre, Lily Potter, es una magia muy antigua y poderosa que Voldemort pasó por alto, y entonces impidió que la maldición matara a Harry.- mientras decía eso, vió de reojo como Helen arrugaba el costado de su túnica con la mano, con furia acumulada.

-¿Cuál es esa magia tan antigua, Dumbledore?-

-Bueno, esa es una pregunta muy interesante. La magia que impidió que Harry Potter muriera esa noche, es el amor.- todos se quedaron perplejos, salvo Helen, que ya conocía toda la historia.

- Y... ¿Dices que se creó una conexión entre ambos?

-Si. Por eso, de vez en cuando Harry tiene extrañas visiones sobre lo que está haciendo Lord Voldemort.

-Pero eso es muy útil.- razonó un miembro de La Unión.

-Y a la vez muy doloroso para el muchacho, Frank.- le dijo severamente el director.

-¿Por qué? Esa conexión es muy extraña... Diría que única.

-Si, lo se. Y les hace mal a los dos. Cuando Harry tiene visiones, sufre mucho, la cicatriz se vuelve roja y siente un ardor como fuego. Esto pasa porque la mente de Voldemort es tan inhumana y malvada, que choca con la inocente mente de Harry, y su buen corazón. Es decir, que ambas mentes y corazones son tan distintos, que una barrera hace que choquen entre sí, produciendo un dolor insoportable.

-Nunca escuché que algo así pasara entre dos magos. Es decir... es muy inusual... Nunca había pasado que dos magos están conectados de tal forma.

-Si, están conectados. Pero es algo tan distinto, que Voldemort no pudo soportar entrar a la mente de Harry, y por eso el muchcacho se libró de la maldición Imperious.- respondió Dumbledore, o mas bien, dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-¿Harry Potter se libró de la maldición Imperious a los quince años?- Dumbledore suspiró, algo cansado. Era un tema tan delicado el de Harry Potter, había tantas cosas por hablar, tantos misterios por resolver, tantos problemas sin soluciones aparentes...

-Así es, Rachel. A finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts, es decir, el año pasado, Harry Potter tuvo una visión. En la visión mostraba que Sirius Black estaba prisionero de Lord Voldemort, y lo estaba torturando. No se si se habrán enterado aún, de que Sirius era el padrino de Harry.

-¿Sirius Black? ¿El que asesinó a trece personas con un solo hechizo?- preguntó un hombre llamado Drake.

-Bueno, eso no es verdad. Sirius Black es inocente.- el director volvió a suspirar. -Es una larga historia.

-Estamos dispuestos a escucharla.- todos los demás asintieron. Helen estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No quería revivir lo mismo, era demasiado para ella. Se sentía muy mal. La furia, mezclada con el dolor, las ganas de venganza... Se aferró a su túnica inconscientemente, cerrando fuerte los ojos. Albus Dumbledore no le dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba.

-Entonces, no tengo más remedio que contarles todo...- se decidió el anciano director. Cambiaría un poco la historia, no sería bueno que tanta gente estuviera al tanto de la profecía.

"- La historia comienza con Peter Pettigrew, quien luego de terminar su último curso en Hogwarts, partió en un viaje para estudiar botánica. Pero se encontró con una campaña que tenía el fin de reclutar jóvenes magos que tuvieran interés por las Artes Oscuras. Peter cayó en el juego de inmediato, tentado por la idea de tener a alguien con el suficiente poder para protegerlo toda la vida.

Cuando regresó a Londres, escondió la verdad a sus amigos en ese entonces... Lily y James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, y las cosas siguieron con la normalidad de siempre.

Mientras tanto, Pettigrew actuaba como espía en nuestro bando, pasando información a Lord Voldemort. Ese fue su trabajo, hasta que un día, Voldemort le ordenó que averiguara el paradero de los Potter. Le contó de su interés por asesinarlos, ya que habían sido una de las dos parejas que lo habían desafiado tres veces cara a cara, y habían salido con vida. Yo me enteré del objetivo del mago tenebroso por una gran casualidad, y no tardé en poner sobre aviso a James y Lily. En medio de la búsqueda de una solución para ocultarlos, Pettigrew propuso utilizar el hechizo Fidelio. Nosotros aceptamos, sin imaginar cómo alguien tan inocente y poco astuto como él, había tenido tan grandiosa idea. Más tarde supe que había sido obra de Voldemort.

Acordamos que el guardián del secreto sería alguien de total confianza, alguien como Sirius Black. Pero a último momento, James pensó en el peligro que corría su amigo, al ser demasiado obvia la elección. Por eso, Peter se ofreció para reemplazarlo, y nadie sospechó nada. Los únicos que sabían de esa modificación en el plan eran Sirius, por supuesto, Lily y James. Remus no había sido avisado por cierta razón que no viene al caso. Entonces, cuando Pettigrew encontró una ocasión, fue corriendo a informarle a su amo del paradero de los Potter, y así fue como los susodichos murieron, traicionados por uno de sus amigos.

Y antes de que comiencen preguntas sobre Sirius Black, les explicaré por qué se creyó durante tantos años que él había sido el asesino. Otra vez, el culpable fue Peter Pettigrew, quien estaba cerca de la casa de los Potter cuando ésta quedó en ruinas, tal y como vieron en el recuerdo. También había acudido Sirius Black, en ayuda de sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde, acusó a gritos a Pettigrew de su traición, e intentó matarlo. Intentando escapar, Peter se abrió paso entre doce muggles y un mago que observaban la casa asustados, y provocó una explosión que terminó con la vida de esas trece personas. Luego, se cortó un dedo de la mano, y desapareció del lugar transofrmado en rata, dejando tirado a un Sirius Black herido por la explosión, quien se reía como nunca antes sin poder creer lo que había visto. La muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, y la traición de otro, tenían que ser una broma de mal gusto. Así fue como lo encontraron los aurores, y sin hacer juicio alguno, Barty Crocuh lo envió a Azkaban. Ya saben que hace tres años, Sirius Black fue el primero en escapar de la prisión, y desde entonces, ya que todo el mundo lo considera fugitivo, ha estado bajo mi cuidado y protección. En sus últimos dos años, ha sido como un segundo padre para Harry, bajo su tutoría como padrino."

Dumbledore terminó el relato, con expresión de cansancio y melancolía.

-¿Pettigrew era un mortífago?

-Si, y aún lo es.- respondió con pesar.

-¿Black, inocente?

-Tal y como escucharon.- siguió diciendo, pensando en lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios.

-Entonces la historia toma un rumbo completamente diferente. Si no hubiera sido por Pettigrew, los Potter aún seguirían vivos.

-Quién sabe. Ahora, por favor, les pido silencio.- anunció el director, levantando el tono de su voz. -Ya que entienden el sufrimiento de Harry, también comprenderán que él no puede derrotar a Lord Voldemort solo. Por eso les estoy pidiendo su colaboración. Necesito que me confirmen...

-Disculpa por la interrupción, Dumbledore, pero me parece que te estás olvidando de algo... Nos estabas narrando lo ocurrido con la visión de Potter en su quinto año...

-Ah, por supuesto... Lo que sucedió fue que luego de tener la visión de su padrino, Harry y cinco amigos escaparon del castillo, rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Ellos no pudieron imaginar que la visión que Voldemort le había enviado a Harry era falsa, y le estaba tendiendo una trampa. El punto es que los mortífagos los esperaban en el Departamento de Misterios, y cuando su padrino junto con otros magos se enteraron de ello, acudieron en su ayuda. En medio de una batalla contra una mortífaga muy conocida, Sirius Black murió. Harry se culpa de su muerte desde entonces...

-¿Quién era esa mortífaga?

-Veo que no se te escapa ningún detalle, Heather. Esa mortífaga es Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Bellatrix? ¿La que torturó a los Longbottom hasta la locura?- preguntó una mujer haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

-La misma.- le respondió Dumbledore, asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza. Sintió el poder de Helen emanar hasta un punto inimaginable, mientra arrugaba su túnica con las manos y su cuerpo se llenaba de luz.

-¡Helen! ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó un hombre, al ver su estado. Ella no contestó, sino que se limitó a descargar su furia lanzando un grito guerrero. Le encantaría tener a Bellatrix enfrente en ese momento, y torturarla hasta la saciedad. Se fue calmando poco a poco, respirando agitada. Había estado aguantando ese grito desde que las preguntas sobre Harry comenzaron, pero había llegado a un punto en el que si no se decargaba, explotaría. "He perdido el control por segunda vez, maldita sea." se maldijo a si misma.

-Si, estoy bien.- respondió ella con su normal tono indiferente. -Solo ha sido una descarga...-respondió segura, si dejar lugar a dudas a los presentes. Albus Dumbledore y Melany Swann eran los únicos que sabían que había sido algo más, pero prudentemente no comentaron nada.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿están todos los presentes de acuerdo con la restauración de La Unión?- dijo el director, para asegurarse. Todos asintieron con convicción, y se dió por terminada la reunión.

****************************************************


	7. Noticias del Ministerio

**Capítulo 7**

**Noticias del ministerio.**

Lunes 12 de agosto de 1996:

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación más alta de la mansión Black. Recorrió con la vista todo el lugar. No había ni un solo mueble o ventana, el piso estaba limpio, y el techo no se llegaba a ver de tan alto que era. Simplemente era una habitación vacía, de ocho metros de ancho y de largo, perfecta para un entrenamiento. Helen lo esperaba apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Llegas tarde.- le anunció fríamente, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. -No estamos empezando bien.- le dijo. Abrió los ojos y se acercó hasta él, lo pasó de largo y cerró la puerta que Harry había dejado abierta. -Primero que todo, Harry, debes ser puntual en mis clases.

-¿Pero tú qué te crees? No es fácil salir de la habitación que comparto con Ron sin hacer ruido, a primera hora de la mañana, y luego subir más de cinco pisos por la escalera.

-Pues lo harás. Deberás acostumbrarte.- Harry la miró furioso, y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda. -Segundo, me tratarás con respeto. No aceptaré ese tipo de respuestas. ¿Está claro? Recuerda que prometiste obedecerme.

-¿Y qué pasa si no cumplo?- soltó Harry, mordaz.

-Te atendrás a las consecuencias.- siseó ella, impasible, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Y cuáles serían?

-El hecho de no tener la posiblidad de derrotar a Voldemort, morir en el intento, y con eso, arruinar la vida de tus seres queridos. Solo eso.- le dijo con un tono aún mas mordaz. Harry aceptó a regañadientes el obedecerla. De pronto, se acordó de algo.

-Helen. Hay algo que debes saber. El día de mi cumpleaños ocurrió algo de lo que me enteré dos días después.

-Espero que sea importante, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Te aseguro que lo es.- afirmó Harry seriamente, y se dispuso a contar todo lo que Kreacher le había confesado. Al terminar, Helen le preguntó en un tono duro:

-¿No te percataste de que había otra presencia en la habitación?

-Ya te dije que no. Kreacher estaba invisible, y Malfoy oculto en la oscuridad con su capa negra.

-Que poco instinto tienes, Potter. No imaginas el error que has cometido.- le dijo gravemente.

-¿Por qué?- se preocupó Harry.

-Sé lo que pasó a finales de tu quinto año, Potter. Sé que fue Kreacher quien te mintió sobre dónde estaba Sirius Black, y fue él quien le dijo a los Malfoy que tu padrino era la persona más importante para ti. Y también sé que a causa de ello, Sirius Black murió en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry tragó saliva, intentando alejar de su mente todos esos recuerdos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su grave error. Ginny Weasley no estaba solamente amenazada por los Malfoy, estaba en el peligro más grave que pudiera imaginar.

-¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer, Helen? ¡Qué hago!

-Por ahora no puedes hacer nada, Harry... Yo la mantendré vigilada... Pero eso no será suficiente... Los Malfoy le pasaron esa información a Voldemort, no tengo dudas... Y por eso la seguridad que mi tiempo me permite otorgarle no bastará...

-No puedo exponerla... Dame una solución, por favor...

Helen ya tenía la solución, pero aún no podía utilizarla, porque para ello necesitaba a Harry y él aún no estaba preparado...

-Si quieres ayudarla, más te vale obedecerme y entrenar conmigo.

Harry dudó, estaba preocupado, se notaba en su expresión, pero Helen le proporcionaba cierta seguridad que lo hizo aceptar.

-¿Que me enseñarás?

-Pues ya sabes, empezaremos con Oclumancia.

-¿Y con qué seguiremos?

-Eso lo sabrás después, a medida que avances.

-Vamos, Helen, dime algo...

-He dicho que no.

-Vamos, así presto más atención. Si sé lo que aprenderé después, estoy seguro que avanzaré más rápido en Oclumancia para ir a lo que sigue. Soy bastante ansioso.

Helen sonrió irónicamente. Ya se había dado cuenta de eso mucho antes.

-Sólo te diré, Harry Potter, que aprenderás a hacer todo lo que hago yo. Eso es todo. Si entrenas conmigo, lo irás descubriendo solo.

Harry se rindió ane la obstinación de la que ahora sería su profesora.

-Empecemos Harry. Antes que nada, deberás comenzar por contarme tus miedos y debilidades, tus habilidades y tus valores. Quiero saberlo todo.- Harry la evaluó con la mirada, y al final se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno... le temo a Voldemort.

-No me refería a eso. Quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que te afecta por dentro, los hechos que sientes te arruinaron la vida.

-¿No lo sabes?- le preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Si lo supìera no te preguntaría.- le respondió Helen sonriendo de forma ausente, a pesar de que conocía todas las respuestas. Lo que pretendía en ese momento es ver a qué escala llegaba la confianza que Harry le tenía.

-Claro, eh... Mis miedos y debilidades... Mis debilidades son la muerte de mi padrino, mi madre y mi padre. Suelo tener pesadillas frecuentes con ellos... sobre las noches que los asesinaron...-dijo cerrando los ojos. -Y mi mayor miedo es que eso se repita con los seres queridos que me rodean: Ginny, Remus, Ron, Hermione, los demás Weasley, Dumbledore...

-¿Tus habilidades?- dijo ella indiferente.

-No sé si cuenta pero... Se volar muy bien, soy buscador del equipo de Quidditch de mi casa. Tengo los conocimientos básicos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Y según Dumbledore, para mi edad soy bastante poderoso con la varita.

-¿Valores?

-Soy fiel a mis amigos y no temo enfrentarme a la muerte... Por eso busco la venganza en mis enemigos... de la que mató a Sirius... Y de la principal fuente de toda esta guerra.

-Eso me gusta...- susurró su profesora, sonriendo. -Empezaremos por la muerte de tus padres y tu padrino. Debes aprender lo necesario para realizar Oclumancia. El primer concepto básico es que realmente debes querer impedir que los demás vean tus pensamientos o recuerdos. Debes sentirte fuerte y seguro para lograrlo. Al principio deberás poner todo tu empeño en ello, pero luego te será extremadamente sencillo. Cuando entre en tu mente, debes intentar repelerme. Concéntrate bien. A la cuenta de tres... Uno, dos, ¡Legremens!- pronunció en voz alta y clara, aunque no tenía necesidad de decirlo. Una luz blanca iluminó todo y la mente de Harry los llevó a ambos a un recuerdo...

_"Convencido de que todo había terminado y de que Voldemort había decidido huir, Harry intentó salir de detrás de la estatua que lo protegía, pero Dumbledore le ordenó con voz atronadora: -¡Quédate donde estás, Harry!_

_Dumbledore parecía asustado por primera vez. Pero Harry no entendía por qué: en el vestíbulo sólo estaban ellos dos, Bellatrix, que seguía sollozando, atrapada bajo la estatua de la bruja, y Fawkes convertido en pichón de fénix que graznaba débilmente en el suelo. Helen vigilaba todos los rincones atentamente, como si el recuerdo estuviera sucediendo en la realidad._

_Entonces a Harry se le abrió la cicatriz, y comprendió que estaba muerto: sentía un dolor inconcebible, un dolor insoportable... El Harry verdadero sentía un pinchazo de dolor, como si Voldemort lo estuviera poseyendo en ese instante._

_Ya no se hallaba en el vestíbulo del Ministerio, sino atrapado en el abrazo de una criatura de ojos rojos, tan fuertemente enroscada a su alrededor que Harry no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de la criatura: estaban fusionados, unidos por el dolor, y no había escapatoria..._

_Y cuando la criatura habló, utilizó la boca de Harry, que atenazado por un dolor descomunal notó como se movía su mandíbula:_

_-Mátame ahora, Dumbledore...- Cegado y moribundo, deseando soltarse con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Harry percibió que la criatura volvía a utilizarlo. -Si la muerte no es nada, Dumbledore, mata al chico..._

_Que detenga este dolor.- pensó Harry. -Que nos mate. Termine ya, Dumbledore. La muerte no es nada comparada con esto... Así volveré a ver a Sirius..._

_El corazón de Harry se llenó de emoción, y entonces el abrazo de la criatura se aflojó y cesó el dolor. Harry se encontró tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, sin los anteojos, temblando como si estuviera tendido sobre hielo, y no sobre madera."_

El recuerdo finalizó, y cuando una luz blanca apareció para llevarlos a otro, algo sacó a Helen de la mente de Harry. Vió al muchacho, que estaba arrodillado en al suelo y respiraba agitadamente.

-Es el primer intento, y no ha estado nada mal. Pero no utilices tu varita, debes esforzarte para sacarme con tu mente. Mira, me has hecho daño.- le dijo fríamente, mostrándole un corte bastante profundo desde el antebrazo hasta la palma de la mano. Luego, para asombro de Harry, la herida se cerró mágicamente. Helen sonrió arrogantemente, le encantaba hacer alarde de sus poderes, pero le satisfacía más cuando alardeaba ante sus enemigos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?- le preguntó lleno de curiosidad, con la mandíbula desencajada. Nuncahabía escuchado que existieran esas cualidades mágicas curativas.

-Tengo muchos poderes que desconoces. Éste es uno. Mi cuerpo reacciona protectoramente ante mis heridas. Cuando siente la pérdida de sangre, las cicatriza al instante.- le explicó en un tono de voz monótono. -Y cierra la boca, Harry, esos movimientos no son sanos.

-¡Pero entonces eres invencible! ¡Las heridas no te afectan!

-Soy mucho mas resistente, si. Pero no puedo detener la maldición Avada Kedavra de esa forma, por ejemplo. Tengo otros métodos.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Lo sabrás en otra ocasión. Ya los aprenderás mas adelante.

-¿En serio me los enseñarás?- preguntó Harry, admirado.

-Si, y pronto dejarás esa pose de niño. Te convertirás en todo un hombre, Harry.- le dijo con un tono serio, sin cambiar su expresión impasible.

-¡Hey!- protestó el muchacho, delatándose. Definitivamente, aún xistía ese niño inamduro dentro del joven.

-¿Tengo razón o no?- le preguntó burlonamente su profesora. -Lo acabas de demostrar.- le dijo volviendo a su tono frío.

-¿Por qué has ido a ese recuerdo?- le dijo Harry de repente, cambiando de tema.

-Yo no lo he elegido. Tu mente lo hace. No tengo nada que ver.

-Pero es que tú dijiste que comenzaríamos con mis padres y... y mi padrino.- dijo procurando no pronunciar su nombre.- Y hemos ido a un recuerdo que tenía algo que ver con él.

-Ese has sido tú. Tu mente quiso ir a ese recuerdo. ¿Sabes por qué?- le preguntó ella, con un tono de voz congelante.

-Pues... lo extraño.

-Exacto. Eso es lo que te falla.- le dijo ella autoritariamente. -Lo extrañas. ¿Cómo pretendes aprender oclumancia, si eres tan débil? ¿Cómo detendrás a alguien que quiera entrar en tu mente, si te quedas sin fuerza cuando vuelves a ver el rostro de James, Lily, o Sirius?

-Yo no soy débil.- pronunció Harry con los dientes apretados.

-Quieras admitirlo o no, lo eres. Tienes sentimientos tan humanos... Así jamás podrás vencer, entiéndelo.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces, Helen? ¿Que sea igual que tú? ¿Un ser sin sentimientos, una máquina de poder, que sólo utiliza el cuerpo humano para disfrazarse?

Ella le respondió sin inmutarse ante sus comentarios.

-Si, eso quiero, Harry Potter. Es la única forma, la única posibilidad que existe para derrotar de una vez por todas a Lord Voldemort. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar esa forma de vida, entonces yo no soy a quien buscas. ¡Ve y busca a un auror que te de clases particulares! ¡Para morir igual que ellos, en la primer batalla!

-¡Es que yo no quiero morir! ¡No puedo hacerlo! Hay una profecía que me destina a enfrentarme con Voldemort, ¡y mi propósito es otrogarles un futuro a mis seres queridos! Si muero ahora, sin derrotarlo, se acabará toda esperanza... ¡Necesito ayuda!

-Y eso es lo que yo te ofrezco, Harry Potter. No conseguirás nada mejor en un auror, en otro miembro de la Orden... Ni siquiera el mismo Dumbledore podrá proporcionarte los conocimientos y el poder que yo poseo...

-Yo acepto tu ayuda, Helen... Pero no comprendo tus métodos. Me estás pidiendo que deje a un lado mis sentimientos, que los desaparezca como si no fueran nada... Y con eso estás pidiéndome que olvide a mis seres queridos. Imposible.

-Eso no es imposible, y tú mismo puedes verlo. ¡Estás viendo a alguien que lo logró, habiendo sufrido aún más tragedias que tú!

-Tú... Te convertiste en lo que ahora eres. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Olvidando, Harry. Reemplazando todos los inservibles sentimientos, por la sed de venganza. Olvida a James Potter, olvida a Lily Potter... Olvida a Sirius Black. Respóndeme, Harry. ¿Qué sentido tiene velar y sufrir por alguien que está muerto? ¡Porque aunque no quieras creerlo, Sirius Black murió el día en que atravesó el Arco de la Muerte!- le dijo con mucho énfasis, pero su tono tan frío hizo retroceder al muchacho, quien a pesar de eso, tuvo el suficiente coraje como para admitir que su padrino le importaba demasiado.

-¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo vivir sin él!

-¡Claro que puedes! ¡Estás viviendo sin él! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Sirius Black murió, te dejó solo en este mundo, y tú seguiste adelante.

-¡Pero es imposible olvidarlo!- repitió él, furioso. Temblaba de ira, confusión y sufrimiento. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar con normalidad. Quería llorar, pero no enfrente de Helen, no quería que lo viera aún mas débil.

-¡No, no lo es! ¿Me ves? ¿Ves lo que yo soy? ¿Acaso ves a alguien débil? ¡No, Harry! ¡Ves a una guerrera! ¡Ves a alguien capaz de derrotar a Lord Voldemort!- le dijo sin esperar respuestas. -¡En cambio yo a ti te veo como alguien débil! ¡Te veo como una persona incapaz de derrotar al mago tenebroso! ¡Por eso he decidido entrenarte, Harry! ¡Y este es el primer paso a dar! ¡Si no puedes, entonces no existe un después! ¡No existirá para ti la posiblidad de derrotar a Voldemort! ¡Y no podrás vivir un futuro mejor!

Harry iba retrocediendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, a cada palabra que Helen daba. Cuando sintió que chocó contra la pared, se dejó resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Helen, al verlo, dejó de hablar. Pensaba que con aquello Harry reaccionaría, y como la mayoría de las veces, estaba en lo cierto. Él cerro los ojos con fuerza para impedir el paso a las lágrimas, respiró hondo varias veces seguidas, en un intento de calmar sus rápidas palpitaciones, y hacer ceder el nudo en la garganta. Cuando se sintió con la capacidad de hablar con normalidad, se restregó las manos por la cara, y dijo:

-De acuerdo, Helen. Todo sea por un futuro mejor. Prometo intentarlo.

-Me prometerás lograrlo.- le dijo ella terminantemente.

Él levantó más el rostro, y al ver la determinación que transmitía el de su profesora, aceptó.

-Lo prometo.- le dijo Harry, quitándose las manos de la cara y asintiendo decidido con la cabeza. Su profesora se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Quedaron frente a frente, y Helen sonrió triunfalmente, satisfecha.

****************************************************

Harry entró muy cansado a la vieja cocina-comedor de Grimmuld Place 12 para desayunar. Los que se encontraban sentados a la mesa se dieron cuenta de su mal aspecto: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur y Remus Lupin. Y era verdad. Harry estaba ojeroso y con los ojos muy hinchados, y caminaba casi a tientas, restregándose los ojos muy seguido. A cada paso que daba, se tambaleaba aún más, y estaba más pálido que un fantasma. Nadie excepto Helen conocía el porqué de su calamitoso aspecto. La noche anterior había tenido su segunda clase de oclumancia, y luego había pasado el resto del tiempo pensando en cómo haría para olvidar a Sirius. A ese paso no lo lograría.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó Hermione, alterada.

-¿Qué me sucede con qué?- preguntó Harry de mal genio.

-Es que... te ves... te ves muy mal.- le dijo tímidamente.

-Pues no me sucede nada.- determinó.

Ginny se acercó a él y lo ayudó a llegar a la mesa. A ella la trataba diferente, pero no por ser su novia, sino porque Harry sentía que ella lo comprendía mucho mejor que los demás. La pelirroja lo hizo tomar asiento a su lado.

-Harry, ¿no has dormido anoche?- le preguntó el profesor Lupin, visiblemente preocupado.

-Si que he dormido.- le contestó de malas formas. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que había estado preocupado por el profesor Lupin durante los días en que el hombre había estado enfermo. Se sintió arrepentido por haberle contestado así, e intentó enmendarse: -¡Qué bueno que se haya recuperado!- Le dijo amablemente.

-Gracias, Harry. Ya estaba aburriéndome.- le respondió el profesor, algo herido por la primera respuesta, pero de una u otra manera, entendiéndolo.

-¿Entonces, has dormido o no?

-Claro que ha dormido.- se le adelantó Ron. -Entramos a la habitación temprano y se quedó dormido de inmediato. No lo escuché hablar en sueños en toda la noche. Es imposible que no hayas dormido, Harry.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo." pensó Harry con ironía. "Aunque claro, no es culpa tuya. Ojalá pudiera decirte lo que hice anoche... Sin los recuerdos de mis padres o mi padrino muerto, sería muy fácil dormir, ¿verdad? Maldita sea... No aguantaré nada si seguimos con estos horarios... Tendré que hablar con Helen."

-Harry, te has acostado a las diez, y ya son las... nueve de la mañana. ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?- insistió Ron, metiendo la pata sin darse cuenta.

-No estoy cansado.- intentó negar Harry en vano, porque nadie le hacía caso. Cuando la señora Weasley le sirvió el desayuno, le dio las gracias y se decidió a no volver a dirigir la palabra a ninguno, para comer y luego subir escaleras arriba con la intención de que nadie más lo molestara.

****************************************************

Albus Dumbledore estaba esperando en su despacho a Melany Swann. Debían hacer algo importante, faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las diez de la mañana. El anciano estaba seguro que la aludida llegaría puntual, tal y cómo le había enseñado su profesora. Por primera vez, el tic tac del reloj lo ponía nervioso, ya que tenía una muy acertada idea del tema que iban a discutir. El reloj anunció las diez en punto, justo en el momento en que un luminoso brillo como polvo de hadas inundaba toda la habitación.

-Buenos días, Dumbledore.

-Buenos días, Melany.- dijo el director sin demostrar los nervios que lo asomaban, volviendo a su expresión y tono sereno. A la chica le apareció una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, imperceptible para el anciano que en ese momento se encontraba mirando el paisaje de la ventana.

-Supongo que iremos al lugar que he imaginado. ¿Tengo razón?

-Como siempre, profesor. Ella me ha mandado ha llamarlo. - afirmó Melany, volviendo a su expresión impasible. El director le tendió la mano, y la chica la tomó indiferentemente. Rodeó a ambos con un potente brillo, y juntos aparecieron en un extraño lugar. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor, ya que el lugar estaba repleto de una extraña niebla que cubría todo. A Melany no le hizo falta, los de su mundo tenían la característica de que nada les afectara la visión. -Creo, profesor, que estoy en lo cierto si digo que mi profesora nunca lo ha traído aquí.- Albus asintió con la cabeza, mirando atentamente a todos lados, intentando vislumbrar alguna cosa entre la niebla. -No debe preocuparse. Aquí no hay peligro alguno.

-Lo sé. Sucede que no veo nada.

-Claro que no puede, profesor. Este mundo es únicamente para los ángeles, guerreros y Dioses. Sin ofender, usted sólo es un mago.- Melany podía ser extremadamente fría y arrogante con cualquiera, pero si las personas eran respetables, ella los trataba como tales.

-No me ofende. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿No hay manera de que pueda ver algo?

-Si, hay una. Es la única. Tal vez pueda ocasionarle algún que otro dolor, pero como usted es poderoso, seguramente éste será leve.

-Estoy dispuesto.- aseguró Dumbledore sin dudar un segundo. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Usted nada. Yo le otorgaré algo de mi magia. Eso le permitirá ver como nosotros. Debe saber, profesor, que esto no puede hacerlo un ángel, o guerreo que no sea experimentado. Un exceso de poder podría ocasionarle serios daños a su cuerpo.

-Entiendo.- dijo el director con una sonrisa amable.

Acto seguido, Melany puso sus manos sobre el pecho del profesor, y lo rodeó con una luz azul. El anciano cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor casi imperceptible, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se mordió la lengua para no quejarse ante el dolor que aumentaba rápidamente, y aguantó todo como el hombre que era. El proceso terminó, y Dumbledore respiró algo más tranquilo. Al abrir los ojos vio una maravillosa ciudad. Ante sus ojos se alzaba una enorme puerta de rejas doradas, a través de la cuál se veía una especie de peatonal. En las veredas cubiertas de nieve, se situaban pintorescas casas y edificios de no más de tres pisos. Los tejados estaban completamente blancos al igual que los pinos, que parecía ser un árbol abundante allí, ya que todas las casas tenían plantados al menos tres de ellos en sus jardines de entrada. Todo eso daba un ambiente navideño a la ciudad. Al mirar hacia arriba, Dumbledore descubrió algo que lo dejó ensimismado mirando lo que se suponía sería el cielo, pero en su lugar había un lejano techo de oro con varias inscripciones en él.

-¿Aquí naciste, Melany?

-Así es, profesor. Pero debemos ir a otro lugar. Sígame.- rodeó al hombre con su luz blanca, y avanzaron por la calle de piedra. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que las personas que pasaban por allí, también estaban rodeadas con esa luz, sólo que mucho menos potente. Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, siempre derecho y sin doblar en ninguna esquina.

-¿Este lugar tiene nombre?

-La Llama Dorada.

-Helen jamás me dijo que su mundo se llamaba así.

-Tal vez no le preguntó.- Dumbledore intentó recordar, y al final miró a Melany con expresión divertida. Ella sólo sonrió y siguieron su camino. -Aquí es.- pero Dumbledore ya se había parado frente a la construcción que la chica le mostraba.

Era un enorme palacio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Tras las rejas se podían ver los prolijos jardines, y entre la gran cantidad de plantas se destacaban los rosales blancos y los narcisos. Había varias fuentes doradas que en ese mundo, en vez de contener agua, contenían luz blanca con destellos dorados, enviando armoniosos lazos luminosos hacia el cielo que Dumbledore había observado antes. Éstos, cuando llegaban al lejano techo, producían pequeñas chispas que finalmente reposaban sobre el pasto verde de los jardines, haciendo que éste brillara incesantemente.

-Ahora entiendo el motivo del nombre de este mundo.- comentó el sabio anciano, maravillado ante tanta belleza.

Melany levantó su mano ante las rejas y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los antiguos hechizos que debía pronunciar para abrirla. Luego, avanzaron por el largo sendero, hasta llegar a una altísima puerta de roble, que se abrió al instante. Entraron al vestíbulo, y Dumbledore tuvo que disimular más su curiosidad por aquel lugar, no deseaba parecer poco cortés. Todo lo que allí había era tan maravilloso... Miraba alucinado todos los objetos de plata, bronce, oro y marfil que decoraban las paredes laterales, eran incluso más extraños que los que tenía en su despacho.

Un hombre de expresión severa apareció frente a ellos, dándoles la bienvenida.

-¿Qué desea Niña Guerrera y?... ¿a quién tengo el honor de conocer?- Dumbledore iba a contestar, pero Melany se le adelantó.

-No es asunto suyo.- le respondió fríamente. -Deseo ver a La Cazadora.- el hombre no dijo nada por la seca respuesta de Melany, y luego de dirigir una mirada extraña al anciano, los guió por una escalera hasta una habitación situada en el primer piso. Cuando el hombre los dejó solos, antes de entrar, Melany le explicó: -Nadie debe saber que usted está aquí, profesor. No puede revelar su identidad, es muy peligroso. Y es una ley. Está prohibido traer a ningún mago aquí, con la excepción de que haya habido un previo aviso a uno de los dioses, y éste haya obsequiado el permiso. Helen recién ha comenzado en su cargo, pero ya sabe, profesor, que por ahora sólo está reemplazando a uno de los dioses que ha caído gravemente enfermo porque ya cumplió los doscientos noventa y tres años, por lo tanto, es mejor ser precavidos.

-Sé de que me estás hablando, Melany, Helen me contó lo sucedido. Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar la historia nuevamente.

-Si es lo que desea... Hace muchos años, el mago tenebroso mas temido antes que Voldemort, Grindelwald, se apareció aquí. Vino para negociar con los Dioses, quería convencerlos para que se aliaran con él y así aumentar su poder y la masacre que estaba ocasionando. Ellos se negaron y le prohibieron volver a pisar este mundo, por lo que a los pocos días, Grindelwald volvió aquí con un numeroso ejército de mortífagos y criaturas malignas, que arrasaron con todo a su paso. Los dioses y los guerreros no estaban avisados... se enteraron cuando los del bando oscuro quisieron entrar al palacio. Al final, nuestro bando derrotó al de Grindelwald, y los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron de aquí, pero habíamos perdido a muchos.- Mientras hablaba, Melany miraba a un punto perdido, y por primera vez en años, tenía en la mirada un dejo de nostalgia. -Desde ese momento, crearon dos leyes muy importantes, además de muchas otras: una, ningún mago puede pisar nuestro mundo sin previo aviso. Otra es que sólo se pueden aparecer aquí los dioses, los ángeles y los guerreros. Ningún mago u otras criaturas mágicas.

-Las cosas quedan cada vez más claras. Esa historia la había escuchado hace dieciséis años atrás, y no recordaba algunos detalles. Gracias, Melany. Pero ya que no puedo estar aquí, sería mejor que nos apresuráramos en nuestros asuntos.

Melany abrió la puerta de la habitación que tenían enfrente, y vieron que estaba casi vacía. Sólo era un amplio espacio, con una ventana que iluminaba todo. En el centro del cuarto, se encontraba levitando una mujer rubia. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, y al instante Melany se apresuró a inclinarse frente a Helen.

-Profesora...- la saludó con un tono respetuoso.

-Melany... Levántate.- le indicó ella sin salir de su posición y sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Ella obedeció, y luego la miró fijamente. -Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.- saludó ella. El anciano director sonrió sin interrumpirla, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo. -El tema a tratar es muy importante, debería decir. No es un tema nada fácil, y tengo que hacer una petición que tendrá complicaciones, Dumbledore, por eso le he llamado.

-Lo sabemos.- afirmó el aludido, y Helen dijo:

-Necesitamos hacer algo, más por Harry Potter que por tí, Melany. Tú no tendrás problemas en que te acepten. Eres una gran guerrera a la que todos respetan, y a la que también, han elegido muchos.- le dijo, impasible. Lentamente fue bajando hasta el suelo, y se acercó caminando elegantemente hacia ellos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Helen.- le dijo el profesor Dumbledore. -En tu mundo, actúas como la Diosa que eres.

-Es mi obligación por el momento. Pero ya sabes que en vuestro mundo, mi personalidad es la de siempre.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- afirmó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien. Dumbledore, ya sabes como está la situación: dos Dioses están llegando a su tiempo límite de edad, que supongo ya sabes, son trescientos años. Necesitamos encontrar a dos personas perfectamente capacitadas para tomar su puesto. Ya tenemos a una, que es Melany. Nos falta otra persona. Y ahí es a dónde quiero llegar.- la mujer se detuvo, para mirarlo más fríamente de lo usual. -Tú me has pedido que yo entrene a Harry para que él gane esta guerra, y eso es que lo he empezado a hacer. Pero no bastará con mi entrenamiento, Voldemort ha superado los límites de la muerte hasta casi hacerse inmortal, Dumbledore, y eso pone a Harry en una clara desventaja, sin importar toda la preparación que reciba. Necesitamos que él consiga algo que Voldemort no tiene y nunca podría conseguir... El poder de un Dios... Y eso sólo podrá conseguirlo convirtiéndose en uno.- ella se quedó mirando fijamente al profesor, esperando una respuesta.

-Hay muchas cosas que Harry tiene y Voldemort no.-respondió Dumbledore escuetamente.

-Sabes que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con sentimientos... yo hablo de poder...

-Fueron los sentimientos lo que ayudaron a Harry a librarse de la maldición Imperious.- le dijo Dumbledore con tono severo.

-Si, Dumbledore. Pero entiende que eso no lo ayudaría a librarse de la muerte... Ese día Harry tuvo suerte.

-No estoy de acuerdo, Helen.- sentenció el anciano.

-Es la única salida. Si te niegas, lo estás condenando a él, y a todos nosotros.

-No puedo permitir que Harry Potter sufra la transformación a un Dios, Helen… No podrá soportarlo... Y los demás Dioses no estarán de acuerdo en que un niño de dieciséis años ocupe ese puesto.

-La edad no es una excusa. Melany podría haber tomado el puesto a sus quince años, de no ser que todos ya estaban ocupados. Y ahora tiene la oportunidad, y no hará por desaprovecharla. No hay diferencia en el caso de Harry. Además, él podría ser un Dios sólo hasta que acabe con Voldemort y la paz regrese a su mundo. Luego, podría volver a ser el mago que es.

-Por supuesto que la hay. Harry no ha sido entrenado desde su infancia, no posee el poder de Melany, y no pertenece a este mundo. No lo aceptarán, y yo tampoco lo acepto.

-Piénsalo bien, Albus Dumbledore. Yo podría convencer a los Dioses, tengo la influencia suficiente. Y tus razones en contra no alcanzan. Yo puedo entrenarlo en muy poco tiempo.

El sabio anciano la observó con su azul y penetrante mirada, sin reflejar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, más en su voz sí estaba la dureza.

-En el cuerpo de Harry reside mucho poder…- le dijo. -Si lo conviertes en un Dios, la magia que se acumulará en él lo sobrepasará, podría ser su destrucción…

-Si no estás de acuerdo, Dumbledore, entonces Harry morirá frente a Voldemort. Su única opción es obtener el poder de los Dioses y salvar al mundo, o puede que no soporte la transformación… No obstante, si no lo dejas intentarlo, nunca podremos terminar con esta guerra.

-Te repito que no comparto tu punto de vista, Helen. Asunto zanjado. Harry no se convertirá en un Dios, encontraremos otra solución. Debo retirarme, tengo otro asunto pendiente.- finalizó él.

-Como quieras.- dijo ella indiferente. El director se pasó una mano por la cara, algo cansado, y Helen aprovechó el momento para lanzar miradas cómplices con su aprendiz. Si Dumbledore no quería hacerlo, entonces ella lo haría por su cuenta.

****************************************************

Los preparativos para ir a La Madriguera ya los habían hecho, y ahora sólo faltaba viajar hasta allí. Todos habían acordado reunirse en el vestíbulo una vez estuviesen listos. Eran las dos y media de la tarde. Por ahora, los que allí se encontraban eran Molly, Arthur, Ron y Hermione. Quién sabe donde estarían Harry y Ginny en esos momentos.

Remus Lupin estaba algo mas alejado, esperando a que estén todos para despedirse, ya que se había negado rotundamente a pasar las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley, ya que según él era necesario para la Orden. El pobre hombre se quedaría esos días sólo en Grimmuld Place 12, que estaba inundado por la presencia espiritual de Sirius. Hermione pensaba que el profesor lo pasaría muy mal... y en parte, estaba en lo cierto. Pero él debía tener sus motivos.

-Papá, ¿Cómo viajaremos hasta casa?

-Nos apareceremos.

-Pero, señor Weasley, creí que debíamos tomar medidas de seguridad...- le dijo Hermione confusa.

-Si, Hermione, pero el profesor Dumbledore ya se ocupó de ello. Así que nos despareceremos afuera.

-Genial. No tenía ganas de viajar horas y horas por otro medio.- comentó Ginny apareciendo por la escalera, tomada de la mano de Harry. El señor Weasley los miró contento y comentó:

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.- El profesor Lupin se acercó para despedirse de todos, ingeniándoselas para dejar al final a Harry. Fueron pasando en fila uno a uno, y los que ya se habían despedido, salían para esperar a los demás en la vereda.

-Adiós, profesor Lupin.- lo saludó Ron. Detrás de él seguían Ginny y Harry, que eran los últimos. Cuando la pelirroja muchacha saludó a Remus, se quedó al lado de Harry para esperarlo, pero éste, al ver la mirada que le dirigió el profesor, le dijo:

-Adelántate, luego te alcanzo.- le apretó levemente la mano y dejó que saliera. -Bueno... profesor yo... quería disculparme por cómo lo traté hace unas horas, sé que no estuvo bien... lo lamento.

-No es necesario, Harry. Se que debiste estar pensando en Sirius. Debía habérmelo imaginado antes.- a Harry se le contrajo el estómago ante la mención de su padrino, pero como no tenía otra excusa que darle sobre su cansancio, se contentó con asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. -Lo siento.- le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro paternalmente, tal como hacía Sirius. Harry se estremeció, el hombre suspiró y mirándolo con compasión, lo soltó. -Harry, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme…? - le preguntó al ver como el muchacho abrió la boca y la cerró al instante.

-No, profesor. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no es muy importante. No quiero molestarlo.

-No pienses eso. Adelante, te escucho.

-Bueno, es que yo quería saber, si usted sabe si Helen es una bruja...

-Pues claro que es una bruja... ¿Nunca la has visto hacer magia?

-Si, pero yo me refería a si sólo es una bruja.- aclaró él, algo confundido.

-Harry, la familia de Helen es todo un misterio, nunca los hemos conocido, ni tampoco ella nos ha querido contar nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque...- Harry no quiso decirle que Helen sabía hacer cosas que no eran comunes en los magos, así que respondió: -Sólo por curiosidad. Remus lo miró fijamente, y cuando iba a decirle más, la voz de la señora Weasley los apuró.

-De acuerdo. Creo que debes irte. Cuídate mucho, Harry.

-Lo haré, profesor. No se preocupe. Nos veremos.- le dijo Harry.

-Suerte.- y cuando Lupin se iba a dar vuelta para irse, Harry lo llamó. El hombre giró para recibir un abrazo del muchacho. Él le respondió, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. -Ten cuidado.- le repitió, al soltarse. Harry sólo asintió firmemente y se alejó.

-Muy bien. ¿Están listos para aparecerse?- les preguntó Arthur a todos. -Ustedes cuatro no tienen licencia, así que tómense de nosotros.- les dijo a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, señalándose a sí mismo y a su esposa. Los primeros dos se tomaron del brazo del señor Weasley, y los otros al de Molly. -A la cuenta de tres. Prepárense. Uno... dos... ¡tres!

****************************************************

Un hombre de rostro pálido y facciones de serpiente, se encontraba sentado en su sillón de espaldas a la única puerta de la habitación. Estaba meditando, mientras observaba relajado la ondeante danza de las llamas de la chimenea. Tenía que planear todo muy minuciosamente y con suma precaución, esta vez, todo tenía que salir a la perfección. Cerró los ojos para pensar con mayor claridad. No podía contar con Lucius, ni con Mcnair, Los Carrow o Bellatrix. Otros mortífagos del círculo allegado debían ser los cabecillas del próximo ataque...Tenía disponibles a Mulciber, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rodolphus y Snape. Los demás, estaban esparcidos como espías en zonas importantes, no le convenía en ningún sentido bajar la vigilancia. De allí obtenía toda la información necesaria para sus ataques. A Snape lo descartaba. No se podía correr el riesgo de que los malditos de la Orden lo reconocieran... A Rodolphus también, lo tenía reservado para otro asunto...

Golpearon a la puerta levemente. Voldemort abrió los ojos furioso, dejando ver que en vez de pupilas tenía dos rendijas de color rojo. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando paso a un mortífago tembloroso. El mago tenebroso, sin girar su sillón, habló:

-Más te vale que me hayas interrumpido por un muy buen motivo, Colaugusano.

-Amo... Mi señor... Yo sólo cumplo sus órdenes...- le dijo mientras hacía una larga reverencia, haciendo que el poco pelo que tenía rozara el suelo.

-Habla.- le ordenó con una voz atemorizante.

-Mi señor... le traigo los informes que me pidió.

-Entonces, dímelo todo sobre Barcelona.- siseó girando su sillón y dejando ver entre la poca luz que había en la habitación, sus ojos rojos, que hicieron temblar más, casi a convulsiones, al mortífago que se encontraba ante su figura imponente.

****************************************************

El señor Weasley, un hombre pelirrojo, algo calvo y de mediana edad, llegó justo a tiempo para la cena. A las pocas horas de aparecerse en La Madriguera, lo habían llamado del Ministerio para arreglar un asunto con una señora que había sufrido un ataque a causa de un secador de cabello que la había atacado. Eran las nueve de la noche, y casi no había podido pasar tiempo con su familia. Se lo veía alterado, aunque intentaba disimular lo mejor posible. Tenía que contar algo importante, pero no en frente de todos. Ron había notado el extraño comportamiento de su padre, y le preguntó en susurros a Harry si éste había notado algo, por lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza. Hizo lo mismo con Ginny y los gemelos -que habían decidido dejar su negocio a cargo de sus empleados, para pasar esa semana con su familia- pero respondieron igual que Harry. La comida transcurrió normal, con aburridas conversaciones (según el pensamiento de Ron) y el interminable tintineo de los cubiertos al chocar en el plato, hasta que el señor Weasley por fin habló:

-Chicos, hoy inventé un nuevo artefacto con un objeto muggle llamado patineta, es como una tabla con cuatro pequeñas ruedas, lo hice volar y sólo me queda probar cómo funciona con alguien montado en ella.

-¡Genial papá!- exclamó Fred, uno de los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Si, eso nos será útil para nuestro negocio!- dijo entusiasmado el otro gemelo, George. Ambos jóvenes pelirrojos de diecisiete años, chocaron sus manos encantados. -Podríamos hacerle algunas modificaciones, algo con estilo y...

-¡Niños! Ya basta, nada de eso irá a parar a su negocio.

-_No somos niños mamá_- dijeron en voz baja los gemelos.

-¡Arthur! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues en el trabajo? ¡Te descubrirán en el Ministerio! ¡Tu trabajo es arreglar los objetos encantados!

-Pero no es peligroso, te aseguro que no debes preocuparte por esas cosas, Molly, en el ministerio nunca se han enterado.- La señora Weasley bufó en señal de desacuerdo y siguió con su almuerzo.

Ron se decepcionó por un momento al escuchar la, según él, poco interesante noticia de su padre, pero su ánimo volvió cuando observó en el rostro del señor Weasley esa señal de alteración. Eso quería decir que aún tenía guardado lo importante.

Cuando todos dejaron sus platos vacíos, el hombre avisó que debía seguir experimentando con la patineta, y se retiró. Ron se levantó rápidamente de su silla y tomó a Harry y Hermione del brazo y les dijo: -Acompáñenme.

Y sin más se los llevó casi a rastras de la cocina, pasaron el comedor y se dirigieron a la puerta del patio trasero. No era muy seguro salir a esas horas, cuando ya había oscurecido. Pero parecía que eso no le importaba a Ron en esos momentos. De todas maneras, la Madriguera estaba muy bien protegida, así que no había mucho por lo que preocuparse.

Sus dos amigos no podían imaginar lo que se traía entre manos, y para sorpresa de ambos, vieron que Ron los conducía al único cuarto del patio, persiguiendo al señor Weasley. En ese momento Harry se acordó de la pregunta que le había hecho Ron sobre su padre, y adivinó las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

El hombre entró al cuarto y dejó la puerta entreabierta tras de sí. Los chicos, guiados por Ron, espiaron por la abertura de ésta. El señor Weasley estaba descubriendo algo que estaba tapado con una sábana gruesa y negra, y los tres amigos observaron un extraño artefacto que no habían visto nunca en su vida. El objeto era como una mini tabla de surf de color gris oscuro y en la parte inferior de la tabla había cuatro ruedas del tamaño de una bludger, y un acelerador.

-Ya sé lo que debe ser_.- _dijo Ron asombrado. -Papá, ¿esa es la _petineta_?- le preguntó Ron saliendo de su escondite.

-Se llama patineta Ron, y si, ésta es.- Al señor Weasley le dio otro ataque disimulado de alteración, a lo que se le sumaron los nervios.

-¿Y cómo funciona?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿Quieren probarla?- Ron y Hermione dieron un paso hacia atrás. -Si, eso Harry, ven tú. Súbete a la tabla.- le dijo al ver que él no se había movido de su sitio. En el mismo instante en que Harry se subió, aparecieron dos cintas negras que le sujetaron los pies.

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué es esto?

-Esos son cinturones de seguridad, para que no te caigas mientras vuelas.

-¿Vuela?- dijo Harry algo desconfiado.

En ese instante, las ruedas de la patineta se escondieron entre la tabla y ésta se elevó, comenzando a volar suavemente aunque Harry casi perdió el equilibrio por el repentino movimiento.

-Si, Harry, como ves, la patineta solo acepta órdenes de movimiento de su portador, por eso cuando dijiste "¿_Vuela__?" _el artefacto se elevó. Sé que no fue una orden, pero el artefacto sólo reconoce las palabras, no su tono. Pero eso no es todo, muchacho, dile que avance.

-¡Avanza!- gritó Harry, y salió volando por la puerta. Iba en una pose algo inclinada, para mantenerse en equilibrio, aunque le costaba bastante ya que era la primera vez que subía a algo así. Era muy diferente a volar sobre una escoba.

-¡Harry! ¿Te sientes seguro?

-¡Lo suficiente como para seguir vivo!- le respondió él, a tres metros del suelo.

-¿Quieres ir más rápido?

-¡No lo creo!

-¡No te sucederá nada!- le dijo el señor Weasley. Harry lo observó en el momento en que pasó vlando sobre él, y asintió.

-Inclínate hacia delante. ¡Tu espalda debe quedar casi paralela a la tabla!- Harry se posicionó, preparándose para lo que seguía. -¡Ahora di "acelera"!- gritó el señor Weasley.

-¡Acelera!- el acelerador prendió una intensa llama azul que se divisó perfectamente en la oscuridad de la noche, y éste comenzó a volar como la zaeta de fuego. Harry casi se cae, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los cinturones de seguridad eran eficaces, y podía sentirse cómodo sobre esa extraña patineta, así que se tranquilizó, y con más resolución que antes habló.- ¡Detente y aterriza!- el objeto redujo la velocidad mientras bajaba y sacó sus ruedas para aterrizar en el pasto.

-¡Estupendo!- dijo Harry al bajar, aún más despeinado que lo acostumbrado.

-¡Papá, eres un genio! ¿Puedo probarla?

-Claro, ya que has comprobado que sigo vivo, volarás sin problemas. - le dijo Harry, bromeando. Ron carcajeó y se montó de inmediato.

-Antes, una cosa. No le digan a Molly, me matará si se entera de que han volado en la patineta.

-Tranquilízate, papá. Si nos dejas montarla más seguido, no diremos nada.- le respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y le ordenó al objeto que comenzara a volar. Experimentó las mismas sensaciones que su amigo, y minutos después descendió entusiasmadísimo. Sin embargo, Hermione no quiso probarla. Volar no era lo suyo, prefería los libros.

En ese momento, otra cosa llamó la atención del trío. Arthur Weasley volvía a mostrarse nervioso nuevamente, estrujándose las manos, o abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces.

-Chicos, debo hablar con ustedes.- empezó diciendo. -Será mejor que vayamos adentro.- y los condujo al cuartito del patio. -Pueden sentarse.- les indicó señalando unas sillas y haciendo lo propio. Una vez acomodados, se decidió a hablar seriamente. -Verán, hoy me he enterado de algo de extrema importancia en el Ministerio, lo cual les confiaré, y por lo tanto debe permanecer en sumo secreto, porque se relaciona con... con El Innombrable.- al oír ese nombre, Harry mostró mucho más interés, sin percatarse de las miradas nerviosas que le dirigían sus dos amigos.

-¿Y por qué nos confiará algo tan importante a nosotros?- le preguntó el moreno, confundido.

-Por el simple hecho de que tarde o temprano se enterarán por boca de otros, y es preferible que escuchen de mí la versión verdadera, y no la perfeccionada que llegará luego a sus oídos. Ya saben que el Ministerio suele perfeccionar los hechos con el fin de que la comunidad mágica crea que todos los problemas y peligros están muy bien controlados.- los muchachos asintieron, el señor Weasley se aclaró la garganta, y continuó.

-"Existe una leyenda muy antigua, que cuenta una historia situada en la época de los Cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Trata sobre un mago muy poderoso, llamado Thadeus Slytherin, que quiso ocupar el puesto de Salazar, su hermano mayor, para ser uno de los directores de Hogwarts. Entonces se enfrentaron en un duelo, en el que demostraron su grandioso poder, y Salazar Slytherin salió triunfador.

Thadeus no quiso aceptar su derrota tan fácilmente, y planeó su venganza durante dos largos años. Creó dos cofres de oro totalmente idénticos, los cuales ocultó a muy buen recaudo en una cueva del mundo. En uno de ellos guardó una piedra preciosa que poseía poderes infinitos. En el otro, colocó una maldición, la cual se decía que, si se abría, provocaría la peor de las muertes a aquel que lo hiciera. Se supone que los cofres tienen diferentes y potentes protecciones. Según la historia, sólo un mago o bruja descendiente de alguno de los cuatro fundadores, tendría la capacidad de abrirlos, y con ello conseguir la gloria eterna, o su fatal destrucción.

Aún no se ha sabido de nadie que lograra encontrar aquella cueva, por lo que se supone que los cofres están intactos."

El señor Weasley hizo una pausa para observar las expresiones de los chicos, que estaban absolutamente concentrados.

-En el Ministerio se cree en la existencia de dichos cofres, y aún más desde que llegaron los rumores de que El Innombrable ha emprendido su búsqueda. Desde principios de julio de este año, aurores e inclusive algunos miembros del Wizengamot han explorado muchos lugares del mundo, pero no han encontrado nada significativo que los lleve al paradero. Fudge está volviéndose loco porque ya no sabe como manejar la situación. Parece que no ve la hora de que finalicen las elecciones de Ministro de Magia para poder retirarse del puesto y alejarse de la tormenta de preguntas que recibe cada día sobre ese asunto.

****************************************************

-Amo... hemos recibido su llamado...- le dijo uno de los mortífagos que habían entrado, haciendo una reverencia.

-Yaxley, Mulciber, Dolohov, tengo una noticia que será de vuestro agrado...- siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa maliciosa. -Deberán dirigir el próximo ataque... a Barcelona.

-Será un honor, amo.- respondió Yaxley.

-Y les tengo preparado otro encargo... Si en el ataque ven a La Cazadora y a La Niña Guerrera... Díganles que las veré muy pronto...- les ordenó Voldemort, con una expresión extraña, como maniática.

-Lo que usted diga, señor.- afirmó Mulciber, que era el único que no había hablado.

-Ahora preparen todo. Y avisen que no quiero interrupciones hasta mañana.- les ordenó con una voz amenazadora. Los tres mortífagos volvieron a hacer una reverencia y salieron apresurados, para organizar todo lo que sería necesario para el próximo golpe.

****************************************************

Eran las once de la noche y Albus Dumbledore estaba reunido en su despacho con las nuevas incorporaciones de La Unión. Eran unas quince personas poderosas y muy capacitadas para el objetivo de la organización, y siete dioses que habían accedido por la buena causa.

-Dumbledore, estamos dispuestos a ayudar.- dijo uno de los Dioses. -Cada uno de nosotros tenemos ejércitos de guerreros a nuestro mando. Yo estoy dispuesto a proporcionarte a treinta de mis mejores hombres para luchar a tu lado.

-Corrijo lo que dijiste, Hernán.- le dijo una de las Diosas, tranquilamente. -Todos nosotros,- se señaló a si misma y a los otros Dioses y Diosas. -estamos dispuestos a poner a tu disposición, Dumbledore, a nuestros treinta mejores hombres, para que luchen en las batallas.- todos asintieron demostrando su acuerdo.

-Me halaga su generosidad.- dijo el director impresionado, pero sin demostrarlo. -Toda la ayuda posible nos vendrá muy bien. Muchas gracias.-

-Ya sabes que nosotros estamos dispuestos a formar parte de La Unión.- le dijo uno de los magos, muy decidido.

-Por supuesto que sí.- afirmó otro seriamente.

-Entonces, todos nosotros haremos los posible para detener el avance enemigo. Me temo que dentro de poco se producirá un nuevo ataque... Debemos estar preparados.

-No lo dude, profesor.- le dijo otro de los magos.

-Todos ustedes, y los antiguos miembros de La Unión, se conocerán en una próxima reunión con el nuevo ministro de magia, cuando se terminen las elecciones. Les daré la fecha lo antes posible.- anunció el anciano director.

-Dumbledore, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho. Comunícate con uno de nosotros para dar la fecha de reunión, y nos presentaremos allí. Luego se lo comunicaremos a nuestros hombres.- le dijo seriamente una Diosa de aspecto llamativo. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, y de color dorado como el oro. Llevaba puesto un traje suelto y blanco, adornado con bordados en oro en la parte del cuello, las mangas, y la cintura.

-Muchas gracias, Diana. Y gracias a todos.- les dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza respetuoso. Se dio por terminada la reunión, y los Dioses desaparecieron, cada uno rodeado por un potente brillo de distintos colores. Los magos no podían desparecerse allí, no tenían las mismas características que los Dioses, así que se resignaron a salir por la puerta del despacho. Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón detrás del escritorio, apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó las palmas de sus manos, haciendo chocar repetitivamente las yemas de sus dedos. Al final, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado. Esa reunión había tenido muy buenos resultados. Treinta hombres por cada Dios... Si habían participado siete Dioses en la reunión, el resultado era un ejército de alrededor de doscientos guerreros. Aún así... Debía hablar con alguien urgentemente... Pero no sabía dónde podía encontrarse Alastor Moody a esas horas de la noche... Decidió comunicarse con la Orden, quizá estuviera en el cuartel general.

Se acercó a la chimenea y lanzó polvos flú al interior, pronunciando la dirección de la Mansión Black.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó Tonks, del otro lado, hablando con Kingsley Shaklebott. Se acercó rápidamente a la chimenea, en la cual se encontraba la cabeza y la barba larga del anciano. -¿Qué sucede?

-Buenas noches, lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito saber donde está el profesor Moody.

-Mmm... él, dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver en el Ministerio y se fue. ¿Quiere que nos comuniquemos con él?

-No, Tonks, descuida. Le enviaré una lechuza. ¿Los demás ya viajaron a La Madriguera?

-Si, profesor. Remus nos dijo que se fueron a la tarde.

-Perfecto. Entonces, Tonks, que descansen.

-Adiós...

Dumbledore sonrió para tranquilizarla al ver que la chica lo observaba preocupada, y su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea.

El director volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, y tomando pluma y pergamino escribió una nota. La colocó dentro del sobre donde puso su remitente y se la tendió a su fénix, quien había comenzado a volar alrededor de su cabeza al saber que le iban a encomendar una tarea.

-Ten, Fawkes, llévasela a Alastor Moody.- le pidió amablemente al ave. Fawkes lo observó unos segundos y se dejó acariciar por su dueño. Tomó el sobre con el pico, abrió las alas y desapareció con un suave y melodioso canto.

****************************************************


	8. Sueños, sorpresas y revelaciones

**Capítulo 8**

**Sueños, sorpresas y revelaciones.**

Domingo 18 de agosto de 1996:

"Estaba en un callejón solitario y oscuro, todos los locales se encontraban cerrados y abandonados. Un lugar completamente desierto y frío en plena época veraniega. Comenzó a sentirse inundado por una tristeza y desilusión infinitas, Harry sabía que ellos se acercaban. Escuchó un grito, se estremeció al reconocer a la emisora de aquel sonido, y al doblar la esquina la vio acurrucada en el suelo.

-¡A Ginny no! ¡Expecto Patronum!

Los dementores, unos seres horribles que se alimentan de los buenos recuerdos de las personas, huyeron ante la inesperada aparición del ciervo plateado de Harry.

-¡Harry! Oh que bueno que estas aquí. No se como llegue a este lugar. Yo estaba caminando y de pronto los sentí cerca, comencé a correr y luego me acorralaron y yo no supe lanzar mi patronus y por poco... me... me da miedo de solo pensarlo.

-¡¿Caminando?! ¿Porqué saliste de La Madriguera sin avisar?

-Lo siento, Harry, ¡es que luego de la discusión con mi madre, yo necesitaba tomar aire y salí inconcientemente!

-¡Con el peligro que hay no puedes salir como si nada Ginny! Agradece que tengo visiones, porque sino ya sabes lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¡Harry! Ya te dije que lo sentía...- dijo con su voz aún aterrada por lo sucedido.

-"¡Lo siento!" Es lo único que sabes decir.- Harry caminaba apurado. -¡Pusiste en riesgo tu vida Gin! ¡Eres lo que más me importa! ¿Qué diablos pretendes? ¿Matarme? Cuando les conté a los demás lo que había visto, quedaron aterrados. Estábamos muy preocupados...

En el camino de regreso, iban silenciosos, Harry sin querer reprochar más a Ginny por su innmaduro comportamiento, para no asustarla más, y ella sin atreverse a decir una palabra para no enfadar más a su novio. Mientras se alejaban del callejón, el calor se hacía más perceptible y el clima volvía a la normalidad.

-Desde aquí podremos aparecernos cerca de La Madriguera, Ginny, aférrate a mí por las dudas.

Antes de aparecerse, divisaron a unos metros de ellos la figura de una persona imposible de identificar debido a la oscuridad del atardecer, y para asombro de ambos, alzó el brazo derecho dejando ver una varita, al tiempo que soltaba una risa malévola y fría.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Harry Potter.

Ginny gritó agarrada de la cintura de Harry, ante la terrible figura de Lord Voldemort, antes de desaparecer juntos de aquel lugar."

Harry abrió los ojos y buscó sus anteojos en la mesita de luz. Una asustada Hermione y un somnoliento y preocupado Ron estaban de rodillas al lado de su cama, preguntándole con la mirada lo que había sucedido.

-No se preocupen, fue sólo un mal sueño.- mintió Harry, disimulando su preocupación. Necesitaba hablar con Helen.

-¿Y tu cicatriz?

-No tuvo nada que ver Ron, estoy bien.

-No estarás bien si vuelves a despertarme tan temprano, Harry.

-Muy gracioso Ron, pero yo tampoco planeaba despertarme a esta hora.- Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea la hora que era.- Por cierto Hermione, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez de la mañana, ¡por si no se dieron cuenta que durmieron como dos troncos desde anoche! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Levántense!

-¿Y Ginny?

-Está sentada a la mesa hace mas de media hora, esperándote para desayunar contigo Harry, no hagas esperar mas a tu novia.- le dijo Hermione con un tono de voz mitad pícara y mitad de reproche.

Técnicamente Harry arrastró a su amiga fuera de la habitación, y cerró la puerta de ésta en sus narices. Se preparó rápidamente, y en cuanto estuvo listo salió sin esperar al pelirrojo. Bajó los escalones a paso veloz, y al dirigirse a la mesa su mirada se posó en una persona que estaba de espaldas a él, invitándolo a acercarse, con la simple imagen de su cabellera larga, ondulada y pelirroja. Allí estaba ella, tan delicada, tan bella, tan especial. Y lo quería a él. Ella lo amaba, y Harry se sentía muy afortunado por eso.

-¡Querido! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Siéntate y desayuna con nosotras! - le dijo la señora Weasley mirándole con amor. Él se lo agradecía profundamente, porque Molly lo trataba como a cualquier otro de sus hijos. No podía sentirse excluido de esa familia, de hecho, se sentía parte de ésta, y todo gracias al maravilloso trato que recibía de los Weasley.

-Muy bien, gracias. Gin, ¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, y le besó el cuello dulcemente.

-Perfectamente.- afirmó la pelirroja depositando un beso en la frente de su novio.

-¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado?

-Quizá. Pero ya estás aquí.- le contestó, sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta. -Si mañana no te levantas temprano, iré a despertarte yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entonces procuraré tardar lo más posible, así al despertarme, la primera imagen que tendré es la tuya, mi amor.

Ella rió, encantada ante el comentario, y levemente sonrojada al recordar que su madre estaba sentada en la misma mesa que ellos, observándolos curiosa y enternecida ante la imagen que daban.

****************************************************

-Recibí su lechuza ayer por la noche.-anunció el hombre entrando rápidamente al despacho y tomando asiento. -Yo también necesitaba verlo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Verás, Alastor... No hemos tenido tiempo para conversar luego de que te dieron el alta...- comenzó el director, pero fue interrumpido por su visita.

-Parece que ambos tenemos que hablar de lo mismo. Si no me equivoco, usted quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo para que me encuentre en San Mungo gravemente herido...

-No te equivocas, Alastor.- afirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa, sin darle impportancia a la interrupción. -Me gustaría saber cómo te heriste, o mejor dicho, quién te hirió, porque es obvio que fuiste víctima de una tortura debido a la cantidad de cicatrices...

-Fueron mortífagos. Entraron a mi casa rompiendo todos los hechizos de protección.- gruñó con su voz ronca, enfadado consigo mismo. -Cuando yo regresé del Ministerio supe que algo extraño pasaba, y los encontré esperándome tras la puerta. No creí que fueran tantos... Pateé algunos traseros, pero un hechizo de Malfoy me tomó desprevenido y luego... no recuerdo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Lucius Malfoy encabezó aquel... secuestro?

-Afirmativo, Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Creo que me desmayé... por eso no recuerdo cómo me llevaron... Desperté en una celda... Estaba en las mazmorras de aquella guarida, el calabozo era custodiado por la rata traidora...

-¿Peter Pettigrew?- preguntó el anciano levantando una ceja. Moody asintió. -¿Cómo escapaste?

-Al principio fue sencillo, simplemente asusté a Pettigrew y abrí la celda con unas herramientas que siempre llevo conmigo... Afortunadamente la rata fue demasiado estúpida como para no poner ningún hechizo... Luego... intenté encontrar la salida, pero fue imposible porque la asquerosa serpiente se apareció a unos metros míos y me llevó con él a una habitación...

-¿Te refieres a Voldemort?- le preguntó Dumbledore, casi con total certeza de la respuesta. Pero no podía quedarse con ninguna duda, necesitaba saber las cosas con claridad.

-Si, profesor. Ya en la habitación, intentó sacarme información del cuartel general, pero no se lo permití. Comenzó a lanzarme maldiciones Cruciatus y... Cuando creí que había llegado mi fin... alguien me salvó.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo pacientemente.

-Recuerdo que era una mujer... No pude verla bien... Sé que Voldemort la reconoció porque vi su cara de asombro, creo que dijo su nombre pero no lo recuerdo, yo estaba casi inconsciente. Más tarde desperté en San Mungo. Eso es todo.

El anciano director de Hogwarts suspiró sonoramente y se levantó de su asiento, Moody lo siguió. El primero se dirigió a un armario y sacó el pensadero de allí, para colocarlo luego sobre el escritorio.

-Espero que podamos encontrarla, Dumbledore... Le debo la vida.- dijo.

-Haré lo posible...- aseguró, mientras que, con la punta de su varita, extraía un fino hilo plateado de su sien y lo colocaba en el remolino del pensadero. -Si eso es todo, Alastor... Puedes retirarte.

-Hasta luego, Dumbledore.- dijo el ex-auror con su voz ronca dirigiéndose a la puerta. Dumbledore seguía de espaldas rebuscando algo en aquel objeto, esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero éste no llegó. -Profesor.- se escuchó otra vez a Moody.

-¿Si?

-Acabo de recordar algo más, si le interesa. Ella lanzó una flecha al hombro de Voldemort.

-Gracias.- le respondió el director sin darse la vuelta, y Ojoloco salió del despacho.

A muchos esa última información podría resultarle inútil, detallista; pero para el sabio y anciano director esa flecha era un paso más hacia el descubrimiento de la mujer que había salvado a Alastor Moody de una muerte segura.

****************************************************

Salieron juntos al jardín, sintiendo la brisa tibia de la mañana. Los rayos de sol pegaban con fuerza sobre el pasto verde, se veía el azul intenso del cielo despejado de nubes, era uno de esos días ideales para estar al aire libre. La pareja se detuvo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol algo alejado de la casa, y se acomodaron contra el tronco de éste.

-¿Cómo dormiste hoy, cariño?

-Tuve una pesadilla.- al ver la cara de preocupación de su novia aclaró -Pero mi cicatriz no tuvo nada que ver con eso, aunque admito que sí soñé con Voldemort... Me hizo sentir extraño, solo suelo tener esa clase de sueños cuando funciona la conexión entre él y yo.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Harry?

Harry le contó todo, cada escena, cada sentimiento, cada acto, detalle por detalle. Le pareció importante que Ginny, partícipe de aquel sueño, estuviese al tanto.

-¿Sabes Harry? Lo único que me suena raro en esto es lo mismo que tú dijiste. Que hayas soñado con Voldemort y no te haya dolido la cicatriz.

-¿Entonces no debo preocuparme verdad? Es decir, ¿fue sólo un sueño, cierto?- le preguntó Harry rogando porque respondiera que si, aunque ella no pudiera saberlo con certeza. Después de esa maldita conversación con Kreacher, se había puesto paranoico con la seguridad de todos, especialmente la de Ginny.

-Supongo que no.- dijo algo dudosa.

-Eso espero... Ginny, sé que estuvimos entrenando todo el año anterior para luchar, pero aún siento que me falta algo para enfrentarme a Voldemort. El momento se acerca y yo aún no estoy preparado... ¿Qué haré?

-Harry, escúchame bien. Para ese momento falta mucho tiempo.- le explicó resaltando las últimas tres palabras. -No quiero que te preocupes aún, has un esfuerzo para olvidar a... Voldemort, aunque sea por unos meses. Dedícate a Ron, a Hermione, al quidditch, dedícate a mí, y deja que los adultos se encarguen del bando oscuro. Aunque no queramos aceptarlo, Harry, esta guerra no nos incumbe, y ojalá puedas entenderlo algún día, y así dejes de arriesgarte cada año.

-He sido perseguido por Voldemort durante años, Gin... Y me seguirá buscando. ¿Qué haré entonces? Necesito estar preparado para cualquier cosa, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar. Necesito confianza...

-Cariño, sabes que yo confío en ti. No he dicho que dude de tus habilidades, de tu fuerza, de tu poder, sé que no eres como muchos de los que estudian en Hogwarts. Siempre has sido especial. No obstante, eso no te obliga a tomar toda la responsabilidad...

-Yo sólo quiero que tú tengas un futuro sin mortífagos, sin maldad, Ginny... Deseo que puedas vivir en paz, al igual que lo deseo para Ron y Hermione, aunque eso termine con mi vida.

-Pero a mi no me interesa un futuro sin ti, Harry... Si quieres que viva, te necesito a mi lado... Entiende que tú también tienes derecho a disfrutar de tiempos de paz... De vivir como se debería.

Harry no supo qué contestarle. Se limitó a agradecerle sus palabras con la mirada y a besarla dulcemente. Continuaron caminando, esta vez en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Él se repetía que cuando llegara el momento, tendría que dejar atrás a sus dos mejores amigos, y, muy a su pesar, a Ginny. Tendría que dejar de verla por un tiempo, quién sabe si serían días, meses, o incluso un año entero... Pero todo sería para mantener a los tres a salvo del mayor peligro de todos... El poder de Lord Voldemort. No tenía intención de permitir que ellos prescenciaran aquel futuro enfrentamiento... No sabía si moriría o seguría con vida, pero en uno u otro caso, no quería que Ron, Hermione y Ginny lucharan con o por él mismo.

Por otro lado, lo que rondaba los pensamientos de Ginny tuvo que liberarse en palabras... Ella no podía seguir sola con ese recuerdo. Era necesario decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo también tuve un sueño Harry, ¿sabes?

Harry se quedó en silencio esperando que continuara.

-O más bien, una pesadilla. Soñé que me decías que tenías que irte para siempre, que no podías seguir conmigo porque no querías ponerme en peligro. Y en el mismo sueño, me desperté agradeciendo que solo hubiese sido un sueño, pero fui a tu habitación y no estabas. Desperté a todos y te buscamos por todas partes, pero tú no aparecías.

Harry la abrazó muy fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Me sentí muy mal cuando esta mañana me senté a la mesa y tú aún no estabas ahí, después de veinte minutos me desesperé tanto que Hermione tuvo que ir a buscarte, comencé a temer que mi sueño hubiera sido real.

Harry le susurraba en su oído simples palabras para reconfortarla, mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo... Él jamás la dejaría. No era eso lo que había estado pensando... Él sólo se dijo a sí mismo que llegado el momento tendría que alejarse de todos, pero jamás terminar su relación con ella.

-Harry, tengo el temor de despertarme una noche y que tú no estés ahí, tengo miedo de que te vayas, o te suceda algo malo.- Ginny decía todo entre lágrimas. -No sabes cuánto sufro cuando pienso lo que deberás afrontar, cada día pienso que tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Harry no podía ver llorar a Ginny, se le partía el alma al verla así.

-Gin, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, no dejaré que nada malo nos pase, ya verás que tendremos toda la vida para disfrutar juntos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Puedo prometértelo si quieres.

-No lo hagas, Harry... Sabes que no puedes prometerme algo así.- dijo Ginny cambiando su expresión, limpiándose el húmedo rastro que había dejado el llanto por sus sonrojadas mejillas, y riendo por la ocurrencia de su novio.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que sobrevivir en esos tiempos no era una promesa, era un deseo.

****************************************************

Harry tenía planeado pasar una noche romántica en el campo a la luz de las velas junto a Ginny, sabía que a ella le encantaría. Pero para ello necesitaría ayuda de cierta persona que sabía que no se negaría, y haría bien el trabajo.

-Harry, ya te he dicho que te ayudaré.- le dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. -¿Puedes dejar de hablar un poco?- el moreno se calló y dejó de caminar de un lado de la habitación a otro. Se encontraban en la habitación que la chica ocupaba en La Madriguera. Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, y las cosas de Hermione seguían guardadas prolijamente en su baúl. Ella estaba escribiendo en un pergamino blanco, en una mesa que usaba como escritorio, ubicada bajo la ventana. Estaba haciendo una larga lista con las cosas que Harry iba a necesitar para esa noche.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo contenta. - Aquí está todo lo que necesitas para esta noche.

-¡Gracias, Hermione!- le sacó la lista de la mano y la leyó. -Ahora, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir todo lo que hay escrito aquí.- le dijo mirando la larga lista que tenía en su mano.

-Si, claro. Lo supuse.- dijo ella levantando las manos algo fastidiada.

-Sabía que no me fallarías.- dijo Harry haciendo el teatro de hermano orgulloso.

-Harry...

-¿Si?

-Te ayudaré con una condición...- Harry la miró expectante. -Cuéntame lo que soñaste ayer por la noche.- el muchacho la miró suspicazmente.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- dijo él comenzando a enfadarse. -Es íntimo, sabes que no me gustan que se metan en mi vida.

-Si Harry. Pero soy tu mejor amiga... Deberías confiar en nosotros, sabes que nunca haríamos nada que pudiera perjudicarte. Y si no me dices...-miró significativamente la lista que su amigo aún tenía en la mano.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Harry algo molesto aún. Se dedicó a contarle todo lo que había soñado en la noche, omitiendo algunos detalles que no creyó de importancia para ella. Al final, la joven suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando al suelo unos minutos mientras se mordía el labio inferior en señal de concentración.

-¿Crees que tenga algún significado?- le preguntó él, harto del silencio.

-No lo sé...Tú dices que no te ha dolido la cicatriz así que...

-Eso es lo mismo que dice Ginny.- dijo él pensando en voz alta.

-¿Se lo has contado a Ginny?- preguntó Hermione de repente.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡Es mi novia!- le dijo Harry, incrédulo.

-Si, claro. Es solo que como el sueño se trataba de ella... No se si has hecho bien en decirle.- dijo la chica con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-Explícate.- le pidió Harry, sin comprender la razón de sus palabras.

-Ya, no te preocupes. Luego te digo.

-Como quieras. Vamos ayúdame, ya son la cinco de la tarde. En cualquier momento la señora Weasley nos llamará para merendar.- le dijo fijándose en su reloj de pulsera, el mismo que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños.

-¿Lo has usado ya? Digo... sus funciones especiales...

-¿Te refieres al reloj?- ella asintió. -No, aún no. No he encontrado ocasión, pero estoy seguro de que me será muy útil.

-Esas fueron mis intenciones al regalártelo.

-Lo sé... Tú siempre tan inteligente... Vamos.- Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación y le hizo un gesto a Hermione. -Las damas primero.- le dijo imitando a un caballero.

-¡Qué tonto eres!- le dijo ella dándole un golpecito amistoso en la espalda, para luego pasar por delante de él con una sonrisa altiva, digna de una slytherin.

****************************************************

-¡Justo a tiempo!- les dijo la señora Weasley con una amable sonrisa al ver bajar por la escalera a Harry y Hermione. -Estaba a punto de subir para avisarles que la merienda está lista.- Luego se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por los dos chicos.

-Me ayudarás apenas terminemos.-le susurró Harry a Hermione en el oído. Ella asintió y se sentaron a la mesa como si nada. Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin ya estaban sentados. Al ver entrar a los dos amigos, esbozaron sonrisas amplias en sus rostros.

-¡Tonks!- saltó Hermione, contenta de que estuviera allí.

-¡Hola chicos!- las saludó la auror que en ese momento tenía el cabello rojo y unos ojos miel verdosos brillantes. Estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, y le mostraba distintas transformaciones que podía hacer en su rostro, mientras cambiaba el color de sus ojos, así como su cabello, sus labios y la forma de su nariz. Ginny reía divertida, mientras Harry la observaba pensando en lo encantadora que era su risa.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- dijo Harry sorprendido y a la vez feliz de verlo.

-¡Harry! ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces entusiasmado por algo.- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que a Harry lo hacían apreciarlo mucho más de lo normal.

-Si, profesor. Excelente.- vio la merienda servida delante de él: una taza con chocolate caliente, y un plato con pastelitos caseros que le encantaban.

-Esto está delicioso mamá.- le dijo Ron, quién al ver la comida en la mesa, ya había tomado los pastelitos de su plato comenzando a devorarlos como si no hubiera comido en todo el día. Pero era verdad, la señora Weasley cocinaba espectacularmente bien.

Harry pensó en su madre... Como le hubiera gustado pasar las vacaciones con ella. Si estuviera con vida, tal vez ahora estaría sentado a una mesa junto a su padre y su madre, y sería Lily la que le estuviera preparando la merienda. Podía parecer un sueño infantil, pero muy pocas personas además de Harry sabían lo que era vivir sin una madre. No es que no apreciara a la señora Weasley. De hecho, Molly era como su madre. Harry estaría eternamente agradecido con ella, porque siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo más. Pero nada se comparaba con tener a una madre que compartiera su sangre... No se podía comparar...Y Harry estaba destinado a vivir sin Lily y James Potter, era algo que lamentablemente no podía cambiar.

Una lechuza marrón con manchas negras entró volando por la ventana del comedor y se posó atolondradamente en la mesa. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer que las cosas sobre ésta siguieran intactas y en su lugar, ya que la lechuza había tenido un desastroso aterrizaje. Se había posado frente a Remus Lupin, quién no perdió el tiempo y le desató el periódico enrollado que traía atado a la pata. Le puso unas pequeñas monedas de bronce en la bolsita y el ave se fue por donde había llegado. El hombre abrió el Profeta y se puso a hojearlo por si encontraba algo interesante. Todos los demás se habían quedado callados y quietos, esperando las noticias. Arthur estaba en el Ministerio y no sabían a qué hora volvería.

-Lo había olvidado.- dijo Remus, dejando a todos intrigados. Al ver las expresiones de sus rostros comentó: -No es nada malo. Pero hoy dieron los resultados de los dos finalistas a Ministro de Magia. O debería decir, las dos finalistas a Ministra de Magia.- aclaró.

-¡Entonces son mujeres!- dijo Hermione triunfal. -¿Lo ves Ron? Una mujer tiene completa capacidad para asumir el puesto.- le dijo ella con burla. Ella y Ron habían discutido eso el día anterior, por eso ahora la castaña sonreía con suficiencia. -¿Quienes eran las dos candidatas que había nombrado Kingsley? Griselda Marchbanks y...

-Amelia Bones.- completó Tonks.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Hermione. -¿Empataron, profesor Lupin?

-Si, así es. Sólo hay diferencia de un punto a favor de Amelia, pero eso no hace que gane el puesto. Aquí dice que dentro de unos días sabremos quién lo asuma.

-Bueno... seguiremos esperando. Aunque yo creo saber quién va a ganar.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry, desviando la mirada de Ginny para mirar a su amiga.

-Griselda Marchbanks...

-¿Por qué?- saltó Ron dispuesto a contradecirla. -Amelia Bones tiene un punto a su favor.

-Si Ron, pero los que habían votado a Rufus Scrimgeour o a Umbridge, ahora tienen que decidir entre Bones o Marchbanks.

-¿Y tú como sabes que va a ganar Marchbanks?

-Porque escucho, Ronald.- le dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia. -Kingsley había dicho que Amelia es muy buena en el puesto que ocupa ahora, y la mayoría de los del Ministerio no la quieren sacar de allí...- Ron se calló y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

-Bueno, Hermione tu opinión no es mala, pero ambas tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar...- opinó Tonks.

-Lo sabremos en unos días, como dijo Remus.- dijo Molly para dar fin a la conversación que ya se estaba haciendo larga y podía terminar en una discusión que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Bueno, Molly, gracias por todo. Es hora de que me vaya.

-Igual yo.- dijo Tonks. -No puedo pasar mucho tiempo fuera del Ministerio, y menos en estos días.- saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano a todos, y acompañó a Remus por la puerta, que ya se había despedido. Allí no podían aparecerse o desaparecerse, tenían que caminar unos cuantos minutos para salir de los alrededores de La Madriguera, que estaban estrictamente protegidos.

****************************************************

-¿Para qué quieres que salga, Harry? Son las diez de la noche y aún no hemos cenado, vamos, déjame.- le decía Ginny juguetona.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta de salida de La Madriguera, los demás estaban en sus habitaciones, y el comedor y la cocina aún estaban vacíos.

Ella estaba vestida con una falda negra, que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Tenía una blusa de fiesta, verde manzana con un escote en forma de v, y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta, dejando caer rizos rojos como el fuego por su espalda descubierta.

Harry vestía con la camisa que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y unos pantalones de gala negros. Su cabello negro azabache seguía rebelde, pero estaba húmedo por el gel, y le caía seductoramente por el cuello y la frente.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- le dijo él, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Ginny sonrió ante esto, y no pudo evitar dejar convencerse.

-De acuerdo... Estaré contigo...- le dijo ella seductoramente mientras volteaba despacio entre los brazos de Harry, para darle un beso que él no tardó en responder.

-¿Te he dicho que luces preciosa?

-Sólo unas diez veces, cielo.

-Pues es la verdad.- le dijo sonriendo. -Vamos, pelirroja.- Se separó de ella despacio y la guió hacia fuera. A ella le encantaba cuando la llamaba así.

Caminaron unos minutos por el oscuro patio. La luna menguante brillaba esplendorosa en el cielo negro. Ginny giró su rostro hacia atrás y vio que ya se habían alejado bastante de la casa, pero sabía que aún no estaban fuera de los terrenos protegidos.

-Cierra los ojos.- le pidió Harry. -De aquí en adelante te guiaré yo.

Esta vez, ella no se negó. Dejó que Harry le colocara un pañuelo rojo alrededor de los ojos, y le aseguró que no podía ver nada. La tomó con su brazo derecho por la cintura y la hizo avanzar junto a él un escaso tiempo, que no debía haber superado los dos minutos. Sin embargo a una impaciente Ginny le pareció que tardaban mucho más.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció, desanudándole el pañuelo.

Ella no pudo más que asombrarse. Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro, sin poder creer aún lo que sus ojos veían. Jamás habría imaginado tener la maravillosa oportunidad de disfrutar de un lugar así junto a Harry. A unos metros de ella, había una mesa circular para dos, cubierta con un mantel rojo, y uno blanco más pequeño en el centro, sobre el que se encontraba un jarrón de marfil con tulipanes de varios colores. Sobre la mesa reposaban dos copas de delicado cristal, dos platos de cerámica blanca, sendas servilletas bordó dobladas prolijamente, y dos juegos de cubiertos. Todo estaba reluciente. Velas recién encendidas flotaban con majestuosidad a su alrededor, alumbrando la mágica escena. De pronto, comenzó a escucharse una música de fondo lenta y suave, aportándole al ambiente un retoque exquisitamente romántico.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Harry, tomándola de la cintura por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la chica. Ella seguía mirando todo sin poder creerlo.

-Es... un sueño.- dijo Ginny.

-Lo he hecho para ti.- le susurró el moreno en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-Es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí, Harry.- le respondió con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Él la giró con suavidad y la besó, sintiéndose el joven más dichoso esa noche. Se separó con ansiedad para llevar a cabo la cena, y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta una de las sillas, sentándose él en la que se encontraba al frente. Tronó los dedos y sus platos de llenaron con la comida de entrada.

-Ensalada tropical...- dijo Ginny. -Éste plato sólo lo he comido en el baile de navidad de mi tercer curso. ¿Recuerdas, cielo? Los elfos lo habían preparad especialmente para esa noche.

-Sé que es una de tus comidas preferidas.- le respondió Harry sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-Sólo investigo y observo.- le respondió él simplemente.

Y comenzaron a comer despacio. No podían quitarse la vista el uno del otro. En realidad, la comida sobraba en esos momentos. Harry sólo había organizado la cena por educación, porque sabía que a Ginny le gustaría, y no se había equivocado. Podía verse reflejado en esos ojos soñadores y llenos de luz, lo que más quería era disfrutar de la presencia de ella, tenerla cerca para poder admirarla con total libertad, apreciar su belleza, la delicadeza de su cuerpo y sus movimientos, la fuerza y seguridad de sus ojos miel, el fuego que su cabello rojo desprendía cada instante. Observó cómo Ginny dejaba sus cubiertos sobre su plato ya vacío, bebía de su copa, y le sonreía felizmente, deslumbrándolo con aquel gesto que adoraba de ella.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió preparar todo esto, Harry? Es tan bello... aún no salgo de la sorpresa...

-Quise darte algo especial... Pero no quería un simple regalo, debía ser algo que preparara yo mismo, y que a la vez te gustara. Aunque, yo sólo no hubiera podido con todo...

-Siempre se necesita ayuda, cariño... Aunque sea un poco.

-¿Un poco?- repitió Harry con una sonrisa divertida. -Lo cierto, es que Hermione me ayudó mucho.

Ginny rió.

-Me encanta esto... Harry... Amor, casi no has probado bocado. ¿Qué sucede?

Él bajo la mirada y vio su plato lleno, al parecer intacto. Sonrió.

-Lo siento... Me distrajiste.- le confesó, logrando que su novia se sonrojara visiblemente.

Harry se quedó embelesado admirando su belleza, ese sonrojo la hacía ver tan dulce... Cuando estaba con ella todo era diferente. Ojala pudiera decírselo, pero no era bueno en eso. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar lo que sentía, le parecía más fácil demostrarlo con hechos.

Al alzar la mirada, Ginny quedó prendida en esos ojos verde esmeralda con los que tantas veces había soñado que la miraran como lo hacían en ese momento: con tanta sinceridad y amor como nadie le había demostrado antes. Se perdió en aquel mar de sentimientos, se dejó llevar por el placer que le producía saber que Harry de verdad la amaba. Reconoció el tacto de la mano de él sobre la suya, y no dudó en acercarse, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro varonil. El aire que respiraban ya era el mismo, sus narices se rozaban.

Él no hizo por alargar el encuentro, y unió sus labios a los de ella, para fundirse en un beso intenso. La coordinación era perfecta desde el principio, la química que se había creado entre ellos en tan poco tiempo era algo que se podía notar en todo momento.

Se separaron para tomar aire, se sonrieron abiertamente, y acordaron seguir con la cena. Luego tendrían tiempo para sus cosas. Pasaron al plato principal: un exquisito pavo asado acompañado de variadas ensaladas y salsas. Harry sirvió más cerveza de mantequilla en las copas, absolutamente contento por el rumbo que había tomado esa velada bajo una noche despejada. Se sentía en la nubes, pero no quería viajar a ese mundo fantasioso... Quería que su mente se quedase ahí, enfocada especialmente en Ginny. No quería dejar de verla. Sintió una mirada sobre él, y se encontró con unos ojos miel que lo observaban curiosos.

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió, desconcertado.

-Harry, debes comer, por favor. La cena es para dos.- le respondió ella con simpleza. Él decidió hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo, había organizado todo eso para disfrutarlo a su lado.

-Tienes razón, cariño. Además, ya estoy sintiendo hambre.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, temas que no involucraban lo que estaba sucediendo en esos tiempos, nada que los sacara de ese mundo romántico y lleno de paz. Cualquiera que hubiese visto esa escena, jamás habría imaginado que en algún lugar lejano existía la maldad, personas que corrompieran la felicidad de aquellos dos jóvenes enamorados, que reían felices bajo la luz de las velas.

Ya habían terminado la cena, y Harry había hecho aparecer una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos, rectangular y amplia, a unos metros de la mesa. Se sentaron cómodamente sobre ella

-¿Aún tienes hambre?- le preguntó Harry.

-La verdad no, he comido demasiado.- le dijo Ginny con sinceridad.

-Oh, es una lástima, creí que te gustaría comer algo de esto.- dijo señalando una esquina de la manta, al mismo tiempo que montones de postres aparecían sobre ese lugar, ya servidos en porciones individuales.

-¡Increíble, Harry! ¡Sí que me has investigado bien! Ahora sí que tengo hambre...- exclamó emocionada por la dediación de su novio, tomando una porción de tarta de frambuesa. Harry también se vio tentado, por lo que optó por uno de los tantos sabores de helado que allí había.

-Quería que todo estuviera perfecto, que nada te faltara esta noche Ginny, eso es todo.

-Mientras estés conmigo, te aseguró que nada me faltará. Aunque es obvio que aprecio muchísimo todo lo que has hecho... Significa mucho para mí, cariño.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Ginny sonrió, comprendiendo a la perfección. Sabía que Harry aún no se sentía preparado para decirle "te amo", lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca había sido muy comunicativo con otra chica que no fuera Hermione, y que por eso se sentía incómodo al expresar en voz alta lo que sentía. Por todas esas razones, ella entendía que ese "te quiero" eran más que dos simples palabras, significaba más que lo que la misma frase indicaba.

-Lo se, Harry, lo sé. Yó también te quiero. - Se recostaron boca arriba, con la vista fija en el cielo. -La noche está tranquila... Mira la luna, Harry. Está resplandeciente, justo como me siento yo ahora.- le dijo Ginny girando a un costado su rostro para observar el de su novio, que en ese momento estaba bañado por la blanca luz de la luna.

-Me gusta verte así.- le dijo él, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda. Se acercó a ella y la besó al instante. Ella enterró su mano en el cabello azabache del joven, al tiempo que sentía una varonil y cálida mano sobre su nuca. Esta vez no era un beso suave y tierno, sino uno que se había tornado más pasional. Ambos demostraban que eran la pareja ideal, combinaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Un polvo brillante y mágico empezó a caer lentamente sobre ellos, sin que se percataran de nada aún. Pero Ginny sintió el polvo frío caer sobre su espalda, y miró a su alrededor embelesada por la belleza que producía la escena en la noche.

-Ya deben ser la una de la mañana. El polvo estaba preparado para esa hora.- dijo él observando también.

-Es la mejor noche de mi vida.- le dijo Ginny atrayendo a Harry hacia sí para besarlo apasionadamente.

****************************************************


	9. Luz y oscuridad

**Capítulo 9**

**Luz y oscuridad.**

Miércoles 21 de agosto de 1996:

-¡Es increíble como siempre tienes razón en todo Hermione!- se admiró Ron mientras desayunaba. Molly estaba limpiando las habitaciones, y Arthur se había ido al Ministerio temprano. Últimamente no lo habían visto mucho.

-Te dije que Griselda Marchbanks ganaría el puesto.- dijo ella triunfal.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí.- le dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

-No deberías sorprenderte, Ron.- le dijo Harry sonriendo. -Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que Herm siempre tenga razón. Ni siquiera deberías perder el tiempo discutiendo con ella.- le dijo. El joven estaba de muy buen humor. La noche anterior había sido fantástica y Ginny estaba más que radiante. La muchacha estaba sentada a su lado y sonreía divertida viendo pelear a su hermano y a su mejor amiga. Lo usual.

-Bueno, hay que ver como reacciona Marchbanks con todo este asunto del Innombrable.- dijo Ginny interviniendo.

-Si. Es cierto. Espero que esté mucho más capacitada que Fudge.- dijo Hermione desviándose de la discusión con Ron para concentrarse en las palabras de su amiga. Se había referido al ex ministro despectivamente, pero intentaba disimular su desagrado hacia él.

-Claro que lo estará. Sino no, no la habrían votado.- dijo Harry convencido. -Además, ya les dije que estuvo en el juicio que tuve en el quinto curso, y a mi parecer y el de Dumbledore, ella actuó muy bien. Además recuerden que ella votó que los cargos contra mí quedaran anulados.

-Veo que le tienes aprecio.- dijo Ron.

-¿Cómo no tenerlo? Se opuso a Fudge y a Umbridge para apoyarme.

-Si, si, ya entiendo.- dijo el pelirrojo con un movimiento de mano.

-Entonces Harry, según tú, ¿la nueva ministra está capacitada para combatir al ejército del Innombrable?

-Claro que sí, Hermione. De todas maneras, ella tiene suerte. No tiene que enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort.

Las palabras de Harry acallaron a todos. El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció hasta tal punto que parecía que había visto al mismísimo mago tenebroso en ese instante; los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas aunque no las dejó salir y el rostro de Ron se contorsionó con una mueca extraña, poniéndose tenso. El silencio inundó la casa, y ante estos hechos, Harry se percató de lo impertinente que había sido al decir eso. Primero, los únicos que realmente comprendían la situación eran Ron y Hermione, porque al menos sabían que había una profecía que hablaba de él y Voldemort. En cambio Ginny no sabía nada, ni tampoco había compartido las aventuras que habían tenido los tres mejores amigos durante esos cinco años en Hogwarts, excepto la última, claro. A Harry le dolía terriblemente no poder decirles el contenido de la profecía a sus mejores amigos o a su novia, pero lo había preferido así. Sabía que era lo mejor para ellos, y no iba a dejar que arruinaran sus vidas por él.

-Ya terminé. Estaré en mi cuarto.- dijo Harry dejando la taza de café levantándose repentinamente de la mesa y rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el ambiente. Los demás vieron callados cómo el joven subía las escaleras enfadado consigo mismo, y se sobresaltaron al escuchar un portazo. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar. Intentó levantarse para acompañarlo, pero Hermione la detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Déjalo, Ginny. Ahora no, por favor. Iremos nosotros.- le dijo decidida. Miró a Ron y éste asintió. Subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry, dejando a la menor de los Weasley completamente sola, en un estado de desconcierto y tristeza.

****************************************************

Era una habitación elegante pero discreta. Estaba amueblada con lo más moderno, pues cada vez que se hacían cambios tan grandes como aquellos, se aprovechaba para modificar totalmente la decoración de la habitación, según el gusto y la comodidad de cada ministro. Enfrente de un gran escritorio en el que se encontrban esparcidos cientos de papeles y pergaminos, había una chimenea empedrada, decorada con un marco con dibujos árabes a su alrededor. Un leve fuego proporcionaba un ambiente cálido y confortante al lugar, ya que, a pesar de estar en verano, el enorme edificio ministerial estaba helado. Una mujer miraba el cielo despejado, reclinada en el alféizar de la ventana. Se podía ver caer sobre su cuello y hombros su pelo lacio y negro, en el que se asomaban algunas canas. El hombre anciano de larga barba plateada que se encontraba a su espalda, respetaba el silencio de la mujer sin emitir un solo ruido, hasta que ésta se decidió a hablar.

-No sabes el alivio que me produce tu presencia, Dumbledore.- le dijo ella sin voltearse, al director de Hogwarts que se encontraba observando las llamas de la chimenea.

-A mí me produce alivio que hayas ganado las elecciones, Griselda. Siempre confié en que ganarías, pero Amelia también tenía posibilidades.- le dijo fijando su mirada en ella. La ministra se dio media vuelta, dejando ver un rostro agradable aunque algo intranquilo. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, casi negros, nariz recta y mediana y unos labios finos, aunque no se comparaban con los de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-No sé si me siento cómoda.- dijo la mujer con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

-Sé que no hay persona mas adecuada que tú para ocupar el puesto de Ministra de Magia. No tengo duda alguna. Y tu tampoco deberías tenerlas, Griselda.

-Lo sé. Debo confiar en mí misma. Y lo haré. Son solo los nervios por todas las alteraciones recientes, pero prometo que se me pasará muy pronto.- Dumbledore asintió conforme.

-Veo un carácter fuerte en ti. Se nota a simple vista. Te tengo mucha fe.- ella volvió a voltearse hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué me dices de esa organización?- preguntó ella amablemente, para cambiar de tema. No quería centrar toda la atención sobre ella.

-¿La Unión? Es una organización antigua. Y secreta. Siempre fue secreta y lo seguirá siendo. Ha estado en pie durante la primera guerra, pero cuando Harry Potter trajo la paz durante esos trece años, La Unión se desintegró. He estado trabajando con algunos conocidos y hemos hecho todo lo posible por reintegrarla. Eso es lo que quería decirte: lo logramos. La Unión está en pie de nuevo, y con mucha mas ayuda que antes.

-Pero, la Orden del Fénix, ¿no es lo mismo?

-No, Griselda. La Orden del Fénix está integrada por muchos magos habilidosos, sí, pero también por personas leales dispuestas a luchar hasta la muerte en nuestro bando. En cambio La Unión está integrada sólo por los mejores magos de países de toda Europa, profesionales en distintas ramas poderosas de la magia, y además algunos Dioses que se comprometieron a aportarnos guerreros…

-Entiendo. Nunca se te escapa nada, ¿verdad Albus? Dos organizaciones secretas dirigidas por el mismo mago… Sorprendente.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego volvió a su expresión seria. -¿Qué me dices de los integrantes de La Unión? ¿Cuántos son?

-Son unos ochenta magos. Pero además, contamos con siete ejércitos de treinta guerreros, y siete Dioses.

-Se calcula alrededor de trescientos.

-Así es. Los conocerás hoy, ya lo sabes.

-¿Pero vendrán todos aquí?

-Claro que no. Con tanta gente no podríamos acordar nada. Vendrán los ochenta primeros y los Dioses. Los ejércitos no se presentarán, porque los Dioses son jefes que están al mando de los ejércitos, y ellos les comunicarán cuanto se hable en esta reunión.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo una pregunta.

-Adelante. Aunque creo saber cuál es. Quieres saber porqué llamé "guerreros" a los integrantes de los ejércitos, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, Dumbledore. No lo entiendo.

-Ellos no son magos. Son personas que tienen poderes diferentes a los nuestros. Por eso se les dice guerreros.

-¿Y cómo es posible?

-Vienen de otro mundo. Ya hemos hablado de Los Dioses, ¿recuerdas?

-Perfectamente.- dijo ella asintiendo.

-Los Dioses tienen hombres que están a su mando. Esos hombres son los guerreros, quienes reciben preparación técincamente desde su nacimiento. Los siete Dioses que se presentaron a la última reunión que realicé, ofrecieron un ejército cada uno, de sus treinta mejores hombres.

-Es maravilloso. Son resultados excelentes.

-Exacto. Por eso se presentarán hoy, y acordaremos los medios que utilizaremos para comunicarnos, todas las armas que será utilizadas, las vestimentas para identificarse, todo. Faltan unos minutos para la hora exacta. Son muy puntuales.

Griselda Marchbanks asintió y con un movimiento de varita, amplió la habitación, cuatro veces más grande. Allí cabrían cómodamente cien personas, así que se dispuso a esperar sentada en su sillón, a los integrantes de La Unión. Con un gesto de mano invitó al director a sentarse enfrente, y el hombre accedió. Las agujas del reloj les indicaron que en tres minutos, esa habitación estaría repleta de personas.

****************************************************

Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. El muchacho fue directo a su cama y se sentó sin decir palabra, observando en silencio a Harry, que se encontraba tumbado en la suya boca arriba y con las manos debajo de la nuca. Hermione se quedó apoyada en la puerta, y fue la que se decidió a hablar.

-Harry, creo que no estás actuando bien. Has dejado a Ginny muy mal.

-No es mi culpa que todos reaccionen así, es mi obligación luchar contra Voldemort.

-No, Harry. Eso es mentira. Tú sólo quieres hacerlo para sentirte bien contigo mismo. Por todo lo que el Innombrable te hizo. Lo sientes como una obligación, pero no es así. Entendemos como te sientes, Harry. Pero piénsalo.

-Lo pensé hace mucho tiempo, Hermione. Todo está decidido desde hace mucho, y tú lo sabes. Fueron los primeros y últimos en enterarse de la profecía. No tienen derecho a comportarse así. Yo confié en ustedes y les conté lo que pensaba hacer, y lo único que hacen es llevarme la contraria todo el tiempo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- le gritó Ron, herido. -¡Yo siempre te apoyé y permanecí a tu lado! ¡Lo único que hago es preocuparme por ti, amigo!

-Pues no deberías. Luchar frente a frente con Voldemort es mi destino. Lamentarte no servirá de nada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que quieres morir? ¡Maldita sea, estás loco!

-Cálmate, Ron.- le dijo Hermione con una mirada de advertencia. -Así no lo harás entrar en razón.

-¡Pero yo no necesito entrar en razón, Hermione!- gritó Harry enfurecido. -No puedes evitar que me enfrente a Voldemort.

-¡Si que podemos! ¡Maldición! ¡No nos hagas a un lado!

-¡No lo hago, Ron! ¡Tu más que nadie debería entenderme!

-¿Porqué insistes en luchar contra él?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo comprenderían.

-¡Explícanos!- exigió ella.

-¡No puedo!- contestó. Con esto Harry salió de la habitación para dirigirse a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera estar solo. Necesitaba hablar con Helen… Tenían que volver rápido a Grimmuld Place, porque sabía que aunque la mujer se apareciera en La Madriguera, allí no encontraría un sitio seguro para tocar aquel tema.

-Ron, algo está mal.

-Harry nos está ocultando algo.- afirmó el pelirrojo algo resentido, pero más bien dolido por la desconfianza de su mejor amigo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo sí. Él no quiere que lo acompañemos. Quiere ir solo.

-¡Claro que quiere ir solo! ¡No quiere que nos suceda nada malo!- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero no entiende que nosotros tampoco queremos que le suceda algo a él.

-Si él va, nosotros también.

-Habla por ti, Hermione. Yo ya no estoy seguro de eso. Si él me quiere hacer un lado, pues que lo haga.- dijo Ron levantándose también de la cama para salir raudamente, dejando a una Hermione desconcertada.

"¿Cómo puede ser que Ron haya dicho eso? Es una locura... Harry no lo está haciendo a un lado. Sólo quiere que lo apoyemos, pero no quiere que lo acompañemos. Él desea que estemos protegidos. Sin embargo, yo estaba segura de que lo acompañaríamos, quisiera o no, hasta el fin. Pero Ron no reaccionó como yo..."

****************************************************

Muchas personas entraban al shopping más conocido de la ciudad. Familias enteras, madres con sus hijos, parejas de adolescentes o grupos de amigos, y algún matrimonio de edad avanzada. La mayoría salía del edificio cargados de bolsas con las compras que habían hecho en el día. Hacía demasiado calor, y las personas que entraban al edificio sentían un enorme alivio gracias a que el aire acondicionado les proporcionaba una frescura agradable. En cambio los que salían a las calurosas calles repletas de gente, se quejaban o hacían aspavientos con las manos, si es que no las tenían ocupadas.

Ese día, Barcelona había atraído a muchos magos y brujas, que se mezclaban entre la multitud de muggles. Todos disfrutaban en los patios de comidas, bebiendo jugos frescos o bebidas más fuertes, tomando helados y riéndose a carcajadas bajo las sombrillas de las mesas. Pero, como últimamente se demostraba, la felicidad no duraba mucho tiempo.

Un grito de terror alertó a todos. Los que en ese instante rondaban los alrededores del centro comercial, prestaron especial atención a una densa niebla que se formaba a cuarenta metros del shopping, el lugar de irgen de auqel sonido desgarrador. No podían ver nada, pero sí escuchaban pasos, miles de pasos. Otros alaridos fueron oídos, dando paso a los culpables de ese alboroto. De entre la niebla, se distinguían sombras de cuerpos humanos, se escuchaban risas y carcajadas triunfales, y entonces aparecieron. Se podía ver claramente a un ejército de dos mil hombres y mujeres, todos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas cubriéndoles el rostro. Avanzaban con la varita en mano, y de pronto la gente pudo divisar varios ejércitos de criaturas tenebrosas, respaldándolos.

Las personas que allí se encontraban, observaban con terror el avance mortífago, pero pronto se distrajeron al sentir un frío que les calaba los huesos. No tardaron en llegar más de doscientos dementores formando un círculo sobre el lugar, y acercándose peligrosamente a las víctimas más cercanas. Cientos de humanos comenzaron a chillar tapándose los oídos, al sentir los terribles alaridos de las banshees que se sumaron en varios grupos de cincuenta a la masacre que se estaba produciendo. Aullidos de licántropos obligados a mantener su forma lobuna, se sumaron a los gritos aterrorizados de los presentes. Los magos y brujas tampoco se hicieron esperar, y sacaron sus varitas poniéndose en guardia e intentando salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas humanas posible. Pero pronto sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo al ver a veinte gigantes destruyendo todo a su paso, convirtiendo cada uno de los edificios en ruinas, y aplastando a hombres y mujeres, tanto de su bando como los del otro.

Los mortífagos avanzaban arrasando todo a su paso, lanzando maldiciones Avada Kedavra a diestra y siniestra sin importarles nada. Estaban seguros de su victoria, su señor los recompensaría por los excelentes resultados que estaban obteniendo. Nada podría detenerlos. Yaxley, Dolohov y Mulciber iban a la cabeza, ya se habían quitado las máscaras, y dejaban ver la maldad en sus rostros demoníacos. Los tres tenían los ojos inyectados en sangre, y a cada muerte que daban, lanzaban una carcajada que congelaba a muchos de los presentes. Se relamían con toda la sangre que se estaba derramando gracias a ellos, era tan placentero ver caer a todos esos muggles y a esos magos y brujas que eran inferiores a ellos.

Para hacer frente a ese numeroso ejército de Lord Voldemort, sólo se encontraban unos trescientos magos y brujas en ese instante, que serían derrotados sin dificultad alguna. Se veía que todo estaba perdido, el suelo estaba regado de cuerpos que habían sido víctimas de la batalla que se estaba dando, y se había formado un mar de sangre.

Mientras el bando oscuro avanzaba, dejaba atrás humanos asesinados a causa de mordeduras de hombres lobos, inconcientes porque los dementores les habían absorbido el alma o por los insoportables gritos de las banshees, heridas en sus cuellos por los colmillos de los vampiros que se habían sumado en grandes cantidades a la batalla, las señales de una maldición Avada Kedavra o los cortes de una maldición Cruciatus... Todo era perfecto. Mulciber se detuvo para observar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Un hombre muggle le hacía frente cubriendo con su propio cuerpo el de su hija.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dijo el mortífago con risa burlona. -¿Salvar a tu estúpida hija?

-Lo haré aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Que infantil. -se burló Mulciber mientras las carcajadas de Dolohov y Yaxley resonaban tras él. - ¿Y qué serías capaz de hacer, por la vida de tu hija?

-Daré mi vida, a cambio de que no le hagan daño.

-Tu despreciable vida la podemos conseguir sin tu permiso, asqueroso muggle. Así que tu oferta no nos interesa. Disfruten el infierno…- le dijo Dolohov, con un aire de superioridad.

-¡CRUCIO!- maldijo Mulciber, y vio placenteramente como el hombre se elevaba unos metros y se retorcía a causa del terrible dolor y sufrimiento de la maldición.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh.- gritó. -Mi hija... ¡Por favor... no le hagan daño!- susurró el hombre.

-¡Crucio!

El hombre, con todo su esfuerzo, rogó una vez más, rezando porque su hija se salvara de esos seres despiadados. Ya casi no podía hablar y le faltaba el aire.

-¡Bájenlo!- chilló la pequeña, desesperada, observando con pánico cómo su padre agonizaba en el aire.

-Concedido.- le dijo Mulciber tranquilamente, mientras dejaba caer al hombre al suelo, haciéndolo golpear la cabeza contra éste fuertemente. Se detuvo disfrutando al ver la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre por favor no te mueras! ¡No puedes morir!- decía la niña de no más de nueve años, mientras sacudía desesperada el cuerpo del hombre petrificado y con los signos de la maldición Cruciatus. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, y la levantó asustada al notar que su corazón había dejado de latir. -¡Padre! ¡Padre!- gritaba mientras lloraba desconsolada al lado del cuerpo fallecido. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar una fría y demente carcajada tras ella. Se dio la vuelta lentamente con los ojos brillantes de dolor y rabia, y le gritó al mortífago, Mulciber, que la miraba con burla y maldad. -¡Tú! ¡Tú lo mataste!- lo acusó, y se abalanzó contra él.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle un pelo, la mano del mortífago se cerró alrededor de su frágil cuello.

-Si, niñata. Y eso es lo que haré contigo.- le dijo, observando divertido como la niña hacía débiles intentos por echársele encima. Con brusquedad y repulsión la arrojó al suelo y sin una pizca de compasión la apuntó con la varita: -¡Avada Kedavra!- el rayo de luz verde impactó en la cabeza de la niña, empujando su cuerpo unos centímetros y haciendo caer su pequeño cuerpo sobre el pecho de su padre, con la expresión de terror y dolor grabada en su rostro.

Mulciber soltó una carcajada triunfal, mientras seguía avanzando junto a Yaxley y Dolohov, con el ejército de mortífagos y criaturas respaldándolos.

-Esto no podría estar mejor.- le dijo Yaxley a sus compañeros con una sonrisa malévola. -Éste es el momento.- sus dos compañeros cabecillas asintieron. -¡MORSMORDRE!- una calavera verde con una serpiente emergiendo de su boca, apareció sobre el campo de batalla. Los mortífagos y las criaturas tenebrosas elevaron la cabeza unos instantes, para observar encantados la marca tenebrosa.

****************************************************

-No entiendo tu continua ausencia, Helen.- dijo Remus con voz amable.

-Nunca he tenido que darte explicaciones de nada, Remus, y tampoco lo haré ahora.- le dijo ella con un tono de voz frío.

-Sé que no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos. Pero me preocupas...

-Pues no deberías. Yo estoy perfectamente bien.- ella se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Se encontraban en la sala de estar de Grimmuld Place 12. La mansión se encontraba vacía, desde que los Weasley se habían ido a La Madriguera, Remus Lupin se había quedado solo, cuidando de la casa.

-No lo creo.- dijo Lupin sin dudar, pero con una paciencia infinita. -Tú no estás bien. Está pasando algo importante, no intentes evadir el tema. Si no quieres decirme qué es, no me lo digas. Pero no me niegues la verdad.

-No, no te la niego. Sin embargo yo estoy bien.- dijo ella impasible.

-Tus energías están menguando y lo sabes...

-Estás equivocado. Nada ha cambiado en mí.- le dijo, cortante.

-Vamos, Helen. Se nota. No comprendo por qué quieres engañarme, siempre he sido de tu confianza, y tú de la mía. E insistiré, que tus apariciones no tienen un brillo tan potente como el de antes.

-Eso es porque no necesito gastar demasiada energía en mis apariciones. Prefiero guardarla para otros asuntos.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Una batalla, tal vez?

-Exacto.- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Sabes muy bien que no debes gastar demasiado poder en las batallas.

-Ahora soy una Diosa, Remus. Ya no importa. Tengo otras prioridades.

-¡Pero ninguno de los doce Dioses se presenta a las batallas! ¿Porqué tú debes ser la única que lo haga?

-Siempre lo he hecho. Mi puesto no lo cambia.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Tu deber es enseñar y preparar, no luchar. Tus tiempos de guerrera se han acabado, Helen.

-¡Ni lo menciones!- le dijo con una voz de hielo. -Yo sigo siendo La Cazadora, y lo seré por siempre.

-No lo niego. Pero otros se pueden encargar de tu antiguo trabajo... Nadie te quitará el mérito.- en ese instante Lupin se percató de que había ido demasiado lejos. Una cosa era intentar convencerla por las buenas... Y otra muy distinta, era hacerlo por las malas. Ése no era su estilo, él jamás había ofendido a una persona que no lo mereciera... Pero la exasperación que sentía en ese momento lo había traicionado.

El cuerpo de Helen se iluminó con tal intensidad que parecía el mismísimo sol. Sus ojos azules brillaron de rabia contenida, su larga melena rubia se elevó cual ola gigantesca y Remus se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que presenciar la explosión de la mujer. Y explotó.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no lucho por el mérito! ¡¡Voldemort mató a toda mi familia!! ¡¡¡Y se lo haré pagar aunque sea lo último que haga!!!- Respiraba agitadamente. -¡Mi hermana! ¡MATÓ A MI HERMANA, REMUS! ¡A mis padres! ¡A mis abuelos! ¡LOS MATÓ A TODOS Y TERMINÓ CON MI VIDA!- sus ojos irradiaban ira y a la vez dolor por los recuerdos que la invadían. Lupin sabiamente se dedicó a observar y esperar. Poco a poco, la intensidad de la luz fue menguando, y ella logró recuperar su habitual tranquilidad.

Cuando Remus vio que Helen ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella no pudo evitar dejarse caer en los brazos del hombre, mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de éste. Él la abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiendo los alocados latidos del corazón de la Diosa. Helen respiró profundamente aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía el licántropo.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Mi intención no fue ofenderte, sólo me preocupo por ti. Lamento haber sido el culpable de este arrebato de energía... ¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó el hombre amablemente.

-Si. Remus, hazme un favor.- le dijo ella soltándose de los fuertes brazos del hombre. -No quiero que vuelvas a abrazarme.

-¿Porqué no?

-Me hace sentir extraña.- respondió ella.

-Te hace sentir débil.- afirmó él. -Y es algo a lo que no estás acostumbrada desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero nadie te impide sentir, Helen.

-Mi naturaleza sí. Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.- cuando Remus iba a decir algo, vio con temor como Helen se dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama, sus ojos se volvían rojos y se colocaba una mano en la frente. -No... no es posible... no ahora...- dijo ella inconscientemente.

-No puede ser... ¿Dónde está ocurriendo?- le dijo el hombre muy preocupado, al entender la situación.

-En Barcelona...- hizo un intento de levantarse para desaparecer, pero Lupin la tomó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse.

-No puedes ir en este estado. Yo iré.- le dijo decidido.

-Jamás. Déjame. Debo ir.

-¡No puedes! ¿Es que quieres morir?

-Yo no moriré. Soy cien veces más fuerte y poderosa que el maldito ejército de Voldemort.

-Tú no sacarás un pie de esta casa hasta que Harry no esté en Hogwarts. Recuerda las instrucciones de Dumbledore.- Y sin más, se soltó bruscamente del brazo del hombre y desapareció con un potente brillo, aunque no tanto como el de meses antes, tal y como Remus Lupin había dicho.

****************************************************

-Realmente no me esperaba tu visita, Helen.- Albus Dumbledore se encontraba revisando unos papeles en su despacho, y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver aparecer a la mujer rubia en la habitación.

-No es una visita casual. Es una urgencia.- le dijo con un tono serio. -Se está produciendo un ataque en Barcelona, en el centro comercial.

-¿Has tenido una visión?

-Así es. Fue rápido, pero lo suficiente como para ver la masacre que se está produciendo.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Alrededor de tres mil.- el rostro del director empalideció y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Debemos apresurarnos...

-Dumbledore, ya les he avisado a los siete Dioses de La Unión. Encárgate de los demás. Yo debo acudir.

-Helen, no te veo en buen estado. Quizás sería mejor que...

-No ¡no me quedaré!- le dijo ella sin dejar terminar la frase al anciano director. -Es una masacre... Más ayuda será lo mejor. Los Dioses y sus ejércitos están en camino. Yo buscaré a mi ejército e iré.

-Si es lo que deseas...-dijo Dumbledore mientras asentía brevemente. -Déjame en las afueras del castillo. Allí podré desaparecerme.- Ella le tendió la mano y se rodeó a si misma y al director, con su peculiar brillo, para reaparecer en los límites del bosque prohibido.

-Nos vemos en la batalla.- le dijo ella. Y ambos desaparecieron, cada uno por su lado.

****************************************************

La Orden del Fénix se apareció en medio de aquel caos. Observaron todo con una rápida mirada y se dispusieron a unirse a la batalla. Ojoloco Moody iba a la cabeza, mientras mataba a cada mortífago o criatura que se interpusiera en su camino. Nymphadora Tonks y Kinglsey Shaklebott ya se estaban deshaciendo de varios mortífagos a la vez, pensando que necesitarían un milagro para ganar en esa ocasión. No se habían presentado Helen ni Dumbledore aún, y el Ministerio aún no había enviado aurores. El director les había avisado del ataque, y luego se había ido en busca de más ayuda. No sabían si regresaría a tiempo. Estaban perdidos. Pero cada miembro de la Orden tenía un pensamiento fijo: si iban a perder, al menos lo harían luchando. Sin embargo, el ejército de Voldemort, que había comenzado con tres mil miembros, ahora estaba con dos mil. Con un poco más de ayuda, tal vez la balanza se equilibraría.

La Orden del Fénix había dejado de lado su compasión, y sus miembros lanzaban las maldiciones imperdonables contra los mortífagos, ya no tenía sentido mandarlos a Azkaban, hasta que encontraran nuevos guardianes de la prisión. Lo mas seguro era aniquilarlos en ese momento; de todas maneras, el Ministerio ya había permitido el uso de aquellas maldiciones en casos extremos. Y un ataque en masa era un caso extremo. Para entonces ya no se podían esquivar los cadáveres, sino que había que pasar por encima de ellos. No había otro lugar donde pisar. El hedor a sangre invadía el sentido del olfato de los presentes, incitándolos a seguir.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Hestia Jones, al ver a Tonks tirada en el suelo y con un vampiro mordiéndole el cuello. Corrió hacia ella y clavó una daga de plata en las costillas del vampiro, viendo como éste se hacía cenizas. -¡Tonks! ¡TONKS!

Los sentidos de la metamórfoga se estaban nublando, pero aún podía sentir el aliento putrefacto que la criatura había dejado cerca de ella. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver la borrosa figura de Hestia arrodillada a su lado.

-Por favor, Tonks, aguanta un poco más, te llevaré a San Mungo.- La tomó en brazos y desapareció con ella, al mismo tiempo que unos cincuenta aurores aparecían en medio de la batalla.

-¡Miren todos!- gritó un mortífago sorprendido. Llamando la atención de muchos. Observaban asombrados a un ejército de alrededor de trescientas personas que avanzaban hacia ellos. Todos estaban vestidos con túnicas verde oscuras, iban encapuchados y lo único que dejaban ver eran sus congelantes ojos. La mitad iba con la varita en mano, y la otra iba con armas diversas. Cientos de flechas plateadas se lanzaron en dirección a los mortífagos, acertando la mayorái de los blancos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los del bando oscuro vieron aterrados como se desplomaban más de doscientos integrantes de su ejército.

-¡Dumbledore está en la batalla! ¡Dumbledore está aquí!- gritó otro mortífago, alertando a los de su bando. Y era verdad. En algún momento, el director había hecho su aparición en el lugar, y ahora lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra, derrotando a cuantos se le interponían con increíble facilidad. Se deshizo de seis mortífagos a la vez, lanzando una ola gigante de agua con la varita, y se dispuso a atacar a los gigantes, que eran los que estaban causando los mayores estragos. Ahora quedaban diecisiete, solo habían derrotado a tres, lo cual no era un gran avance.

Los Dioses acudieron en su ayuda, eran la mejor opción para derrotar a semejantes criaturas. Los gigantes eran vulnerables ante la magia de un Dios, por lo que no podían rechazar o repeler el daño que ese poder causaría en ellos.

Otro nuevo ataque de flechas acabó con la vida de una considerable cantidad de mortífagos. Los individuos que manejaban las espadas o varitas, se unieron a la batalla. Se movían tan velozmente que era casi imposible ver sus movimientos. Dos mujeres iban a la cabeza. Bajo la sombra de sus capuchas, se podían ver brillar un par de ojos azules y otro par de ojos verdes esmeralda. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa al ver la escena, pero rápidamente creó un potente escudo protector al ver un rayo de luz verde dirigirse hacia él. Éste chocó con la barrera, y rebotó contra el emisor, dándole muerte instantánea.

-¡Acaben con ellos!- gritó la rubia de ojos azules, incitando a los de su poderoso ejército a terminar con la masacre de una vez por todas. Podía ver brillar las espadas de sus guerreros, degollando a mortífagos o clavando la punta de las armas en sus corazones. Era increíble la rapidez con la que los del bando oscuro disminuían. No debían quedar más de mil.

Los mortífagos se dieron cuenta de que los recién llegados eran conocidos, se habían enfrentado en la primer guerra. No había duda: el escudo que tenían en la parte de atrás de las túnicas verdes lo demostraba. Una flecha y un arco cruzados. El símbolo de La Unión.

Las flechas seguían cayendo sobre los enemigos, matando a mortífagos e increíblemente a dementores, las espadas de plata se clavaban en los corazones de los licántropos al igual que en vampiros, las banshees eran quemadas por las bolas de energía o fuego que lanzaban los miembros de La Unión.

Mulciber, que aún seguía en pie junto a los otros dos cabecillas del ataque, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El ejército de Voldemort estaba en manos del bando de la luz. Todo se había dado vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran perdiendo la batalla? Si el bando oscuro tenía la victoria asegurada. ¿Cómo podía ser que de un momento a otro, todos ellos estuvieran cayendo muertos? La respuesta llegó a sus ojos al ver a dos mujeres luchando como diosas.

-No... no otra vez. Estamos perdidos... ¡maldita sea!. Yaxley, Dolohov, miren. La Cazadora y La Niña Guerrera han vuelto...

-¡Imposible! ¡No perdamos el tiempo! ¡Debemos aniquilarlas, o el Señor Oscuro nos aniquilará a nosotros!- dijo Yaxley con el temor reflejado en su rostro.

-Y Dumbledore está aquí...-dijo Dolohov. -Ese viejo estúpido siempre arruina nuestros planes. Vamos a por las dos mujeres.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia ellas. Helen los vio y sonrió arrogantemente.

-¿Asustados, inútiles?- les preguntó burlona.

-No juegues con nosotros, Cazadora.- le respondió Dolohov con ira. -¡CRUCIO!- La oscura palabra no sirvió de nada, ya que la rubia simplemente levantó su mano, creando un escudo a su alrededor que desvió la maldición.

-¡Maldita!- gritó Yaxley. -¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- Helen levantó la mano, pero no creó un escudo, sino que la puso en la trayectoria de la maldición. Con su mano creó una pequeña bola de energía, y atrapó el rayo verde entre sus dedos. Soltó una carcajada congelante. Mientras tanto, Melany miraba divertida a su entrenadora, y a la vez con mucha admiración.

-¿Qué creen que haré con esto, parásitos?- les dijo Helen al tiempo que devolvía la bola que contenía la maldición a un mortífago que estaba luchando contra un auror cerca, dejando anonadados a los tres cabecillas del ataque.

-Cazadora, déjame a Mulciber.- le dijo Melany fríamente. Ella asintió y decidió ocuparse de los otros dos. Melany alzó su mano derecha, y lanzó una bola de fuego a Mulciber, éste esquivó la bola con un hechizo protector. -¡Imbécil! Es inútil que trates de luchar conmigo. Puedo aniquilarte cuando quiera. Pero me gusta divertirme un poco...- le dijo tomándolo de la garganta mientras su mano se encendía y ardía, quemando el cuello del mortífago. Luego lo soltó bruscamente, disfrutando mientras su víctima tosía compulsivamente. El mortífago logró levantar el brazo y lanzar un hechizo al hombro de Melany. Ésta lo detuvo con un simple movimiento de mano, pero permitió que el hechizo la rozara levemente, produciéndole así una insignificante herida. –Mi sangre se derrama… Pagarás por tu atrevimiento, Mulciber. Te mataré lenta y dolorosamente, regodeándome con tu patético sufrimiento...- siseó mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su herida se cerraba sin dejar señal alguna.

-Creo que deberán dejarlos...-siseó una terrible voz a sus espaldas. Ellas giraron despacio para encontrarse con un rostro pálido, de facciones parecidas a las de una serpiente, y con un par de atemorizantes ojos rojos, brillantes de ira. Lord Voldemort les hizo señas a los mortífagos cabecillas para que se alejaran.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos...-dijo Helen con una voz igual de congelante. Melany lo miraba fríamente, sintiendo como la rabia iba brotando por todos los poros de su piel.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Helen... Apuesto a que me has echado de menos...

-La verdad es que sí... tenía tantas ganas de verte... muerto...- respondió ella, casi en un susurro.

-Eso no sucederá nunca... No tiene sentido que sigas luchando en mi contra, Helen. ¿Para qué desperdiciar tu poder en esos imbéciles? Mejor, únete a mí. Juntos seremos invencibles Helen, y junto con tu aprendiz, conquistaremos el mundo.

-¿Unirme a ti? ¡Jamás! Te he rechazado en el pasado, y ahora vuelvo a hacerlo. Muy pronto tú estarás muerto. ¡Pero antes te arrastrarás a mis pies como el maldito gusano que eres, suplicando piedad!

El mago tenebroso se enfureció ante ello.

-Helen, Helen, Helen, ¿cuándo aprenderás a no meterte con tus superiores? A pesar de tu poder, el mío sigue siendo mayor. Nunca podrás vencerme. Ni tú ni tu aprendiz.

-Eso no lo sabes. No obstante, yo se quién puede suplantarme...- dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada congelante.

-¡El Innombrable! ¡El Innombrable está aquí!- gritó un auror que estaba a unos metros. Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina hacia éste sin siquiera voltearse, y el hombre cayó muerto. Pero ya era tarde. Los miembros de La Unión lo tenían rodeado, y entre ellos reconocía perfectamente a siete Dioses y a Albus Dumbledore. Definitivamente no le convenía estar allí, así que optó por desaparecer tomando a los tres mortífagos cabecillas del ataque, pero antes de completar la desaparición, Melany lanzó un hechizo produciendo una profunda herida en uno de ellos. Se escuchó el gritó de furia de Voldemort, y luego todo rastro de esos cuatro desapareció, excepto una gran mancha roja producto de la sangre de Mulciber derramada.

Melany y Helen gritaron de rabia al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que sabían con anticipación que ése no iba a ser el momento en que terminaran con el mago tenebroso. Juntaron sus manos, cerraron los ojos y dejaron que el poder las inundara.

-¡FUERZAS DE LA NATURALEZA, DIOSES DEL AGUA, DEL FUEGO, DEL VIENTO, DE LA TIERRA, ACUDAN A NUESTRO LLAMADO, OTRÓRGUENNOS SU INMENSO PODER Y DESTRUYAN A LOS QUE CORROMPIERON LA PAZ DEL MUNDO!- los cuerpos de ambas mujeres se llenaron de energía. Cientos de rayos de potente energía bajaron disparados del cielo y se dirigieron directamente a cada sobreviviente del bando oscuro, destruyéndolos al instante. Cuando la energía cesó, ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas respirando agitadamente. Luego, miraron a los Dioses y Diosas que se encontraban allí, y asintieron. Éstos dieron la orden, y La Unión desapareció, seguidos por Helen y Melany que no se habían quitado las capuchas en ningún momento de la batalla, y por eso los miembros de La Orden no pudieron reconocer a la rubia.

A pesar de los últimos resultados, ese día se habían producido más de tres mil muertes, tanto del bando oscuro, como del bando de la luz. Pronto, periodistas y medimagos comenzaron a aparecer y La Orden del Fénix decidió retirarse. No había más nada que hacer allí. Dejaron en el lugar a los medimagos y a los aurores, cuidando de los heridos y contando las bajas que habían tenido. Esa batalla ocuparía la primera plana de todos los periódicos mágicos, durante, al menos, una semana.

****************************************************


	10. Sucesos inesperados

**Capítulo 10**

**Sucesos inesperados.**

Domingo 25 de agosto de 1996:

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación para despertar a sus mejores amigos. Ese día debían levantarse temprano, porque volverían a Grimmuld Place. La muchacha dirigió la vista hacia la cama de Harry, luego a la de Ron, y otra vez a la de Harry. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y a la vez asustada. Fue corriendo hasta la cama de Ron y lo zarandeó fuertemente.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!

-¿Que quieres, Herm?- le dijo él somnoliento abriendo un solo ojo.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

El pelirrojo abrió los dos ojos para mirarla incrédulo. Era la pregunta más estúpida que le habían hecho.

-En su cama, claro.

-¡No, no está!

-Entonces en el baño.

Hermione fue corriendo y se paró frente a la puerta del baño. Golpeó. Nadie respondió. Volvió a intentarlo, y… nada.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí?- desesperada abrió la puerta y le dió un rápida mirada a las cuatro paredes. Vio el grifo del lavabo abierto, y pronto su mirada se fijó en el suelo, donde Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado, aparentemente dormido. Se arrodilló a su lado, llamando a Ron a los gritos. Harry tenía el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal, sus gafas estaban tiradas a un costado y sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su rostro se veía extremadamente pálido. Ron apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?

-No... No lo se. Está inconsciente.- Hermione le posó una mano en la frente y la retiró rápidamente. -Está helado. Por dios... ¡Ron, ve y busca a Ginny y a tu madre! ¡Corre!- el chico no se hizo rogar y salió disparado por la puerta de la habitación. -Harry... qué es lo que te ha sucedido...-susurró con el temor reflejado en su rostro, mientras sendas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El terror la asaltó, y para quitarse la duda, acercó su oído al pecho de Harry, y sintió, aliviada, los latidos de su corazón. Se paró rápdiamente y con brusquedad cerró el grifo. El sonido que había estado produciendo la había puesto aún mas nerviosa.

Molly y Ginny Weasley entraron apresuradamente al baño, guiadas por Ron. Molly se puso casi más pálida que Harry del susto, y Ginny se sintió desfallecer. Sin embargo, tuvo fuerzas para dar unos pasos y arrodillarse al lado de Harry.

-Harry... ¿qué le sucede? ¡Qué le sucede!- le preguntó a Hermione, mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas.

-No lo sé, Ginny. No tengo idea...-dijo Hermione entre sollozos. -No entiendo que le pudo haber pasado... Sólo vine a despertarlo y lo encontré aquí...- Ginny se desplomó sobre el pecho de su novio, sintiendo un angustioso nudo en la garganta, y sus mejillas completamente mojadas.

-Debemos hacer algo...-dijo Molly sin salir completamente de su estado de shock. -Yo no se nada sobre esto... Espérenme niños, vuelvo enseguida...-dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación, conteniendo las lágrimas.

La señora Weasley entró a su habitación. Su marido se había ido temprano al Ministerio. Abrió un cajón, que en vez de tener objetos o ropa, estaba lleno de un polvo azul. Tomó un puñado y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse al comedor. Se paró frente a la chimenea y tiró el polvo.

-¡Albus Dumbledore!- dijo mientras se encendían llamas azules. La cabeza del director se apareció en la chimenea.

-¡Molly! ¡Que inesperado! ¡Acabo de escuchar tu voz pronunciando mi nombre en la chimenea de mi despacho!- dijo el director.

El polvo azul que Molly había usado, se llamaba polvo OF, y lo utilizaban para comunicarse entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Se arrojaba el polvo a la chimenea, y se pronunciaba el nombre de la persona con quien deseen contactarse. Ese polvo solo lo tenían los miembros de la Orden, era un invento de Dumbledore que funcionaba sin importar si cortaban las redes entre algunas chimeneas. Por eso, al director le sorprendió que Molly estuviese usando ese medio para comunicarse con él.

-¡Albus! ¡Harry está inconsciente! ¡No sé lo que le ha pasado! ¡Por favor, ven!

-No puedo en este momento... pero te enviaré a alguien, Molly. En unos minutos estará allí.- le dijo el director con voz grave. La señora Weasley asintió y cortó la conexión con un hechizo.

Se sentó nerviosa en una silla, esperando impaciente a la persona que acudiría. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado arriba de la chimenea, habían pasado recién dos minutos. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, muy preocupada. Posiblemente, la persona tardaría más en llegar.

-Por favor... que se apresuren...- sollozó apenada.

-Aquí estoy, Molly.- dijo una voz detrás de ella. La señora Weasley dio un respingo y se levantó bruscamente dándose la vuelta. Se encontró de frente con una mirada azul y penetrante.

-¡Helen!- dijo Molly aliviada de que estuviera allí. -¡Es Harry, no sé qué le sucede!

-Llévame con él.- le dijo de inmediato.

Molly la condujo rápidamente por la escalera, y entraron a la habitación de Ron y Harry, que tenía la puerta abierta. Se dirigieron al baño y Molly vió que ninguno se había movido de su lugar. Seguían estáticos: Hermione sollozaba al lado de Harry, Ginny aún dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del moreno, y Ron estaba con la mirada triste y lejana, fija en el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo.

Al ver llegar a Helen, todos se hicieron a un lado. La rubia observó fríamente durante unos segundos el cuerpo de Harry, y luego lo apuntó con la varita. Lo hizo levitar y lo llevó hasta su cama, dejándolo reposar allí. Caminó hasta él, y le posó una mano en la frente: estaba tan frío como ella misma. Lo tapó y arropó bien, y luego se levantó diciendo que iba a buscar una poción. Desapareció un momento, en el que todos aprovecharon para lanzarse miradas angustiosas, y al instante reapareció en el mismo lugar con un frasco lleno de un líquido color durazno. Se sentó al lado de Harry, y conjuró una jeringa a la cuál llenó con la poción, y la inyectó en el hombro izquierdo del joven. La poción tardaría unas horas en hacer efecto... tal vez si lo ayudara... Decidida, Helen dejó que el poder fluyera por todo su cuerpo, se iluminó, y permaneció así por unos segundos mientras que los demás la observaban expectantes. Dejó que parte de la energía se juntara en su mano, la depositó en la jeringa y pronunció unas palabras para que se hiciera líquida. Su mano llena de luz blanca se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras la magia curativa era transmitida al cuerpo de Harry a través de la aguja.

-Despertará en unos minutos.- les dijo a todos indiferente. Tan solo esas palabras, tranquilizaron los corazones de todos, dejándolos palpitar con normalidad. Se dedicaron a esperar, mientras Helen decía: -Aún no puedo saber lo que le ha pasado. ¿Ha ocurrido algo inesperado recientemente?

-No, nada.- aseguró Hermione.

-Solo se que ha sufrido un desmayo... pero no encuentro la causa.- la rubia le volvió a medir la temperatura con la mano en la frente, y notó que estaba recuperándose. -Ya casi despierta...- y efectivamente vieron como Harry comenzaba a abrir los ojos. El muchacho miró a todos confundido sin saber porqué su cama estaba rodeada de personas.

-¡Harry! ¡Querido! ¡Que bueno que estás bien! ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos!- le dijo la señora Weasley abrazándolo.

-Te has desmayado, Harry.- le dijo Ginny al ver la confusión de su novio.

Y entonces Harry lo recordó todo. Eran la seis de la mañana y el se había levantado para ir al baño. Sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, y entonces abrió la canilla del lavabo para mojarse la cara... cuando un dolor atroz lo asaltó. Era su cicatriz. Recordaba perfectamente la visión que había tenido de Voldemort, y luego... todo se volvió oscuro. Seguramente se había desmayado, tal y como había dicho Ginny.

Sintió que alguien lo taladraba con la mirada, y reparó que entre los presentes se encontraba Helen. La miró sin demostrar su sorpresa, y luego se pasó una mano por el rostro, aturdido.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó la mujer fríamente.

-He tenido una visión. Con Voldemort.

-¿Mediante la cicatriz?- preguntó Ron que se había mantenido callado todo el rato.

-Si. Es que otra vez yo estaba en su cuerpo, era como si yo estuviera haciendo lo que Voldemort...

-Pues cuéntanos, tuvo que haber sido algo malo como para que te desmayaras.- le dijo Hermione muy preocupada.

-Ha sido horrible.- comenzó, ideando la forma de resumirlo lo más posible. -Él estaba furioso, estaba en una habitación casi a oscuras, y tenía enfrente a tres mortífagos. Los estaba castigando, los torturaba sin piedad. No se porqué. Seguramente fallaron en alguna misión importante... Mencionó sus nombres... Dolohov, Mulciber y... no recuerdo el otro.

-Yaxley.- completó Helen con una sonrisa arrogante. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Harry.

-Anteayer hubo un ataque. En Barcelona.

Los cuatro chicos la miraron sin salir de su sorpresa. Molly ya lo sabía, claro. Pero había preferido no decirles nada. ¿Para qué preocupar a unos adolescentes, con una batalla de adultos?

-¿Un ataque? ¿Porqué nunca nos dicen nada?- le preguntó Ron a su madre.

-No es un asunto cualquiera como para estar gritándolo por ahí.- les dijo Molly, mirando a Helen con reproche.

-Tú has estado en la batalla...-le dijo Harry a Helen. -Te has enfrentado a esos mortífagos que he nombrado... por eso sabes quiénes son.

-Si, así fue. Ellos tres eran los cabecillas. Pero no resultó como esperaban...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa. -El ataque ha salido mal para ambos bandos. El ejército de Voldemort estaba ganando, acabó con miles de vidas inocentes, pero luego, la balanza se volteó de nuestro lado... y pudimos detener el avance mortífago. Ellos también perdieron a miles de su bando, por eso Voldemort debía de estar furioso...

-Es increíble.-dijo Harry aún sin poder creer que se hubiese producido un nuevo ataque... Voldemort estaba avanzando muy rápido. Si seguían así, el bando de la luz quedaría aplastado muy pronto. -¿Remus está bien, verdad?

-Él no asistió a la batalla... No tuvimos oportunidad de avisarle.- mintió ella, sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad. -Tengo entendido que tú tomabas clases de Oclumancia el año pasado.- le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, cambiando de tema astutamente.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto de mí, Helen?- le espetó Harry, irritado repentinamente.

-Lo sé y punto. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Entonces, ¿las tomabas o no?- Harry asintió. -Deberías haber aprendido a cerrar tu mente,

¿no lo crees? "Para eso estás tú, para enseñarme" pensó Harry mirándola, a sabiendas de que ella podía leer sus pensamientos, y luego respondió:

-No es mi culpa. Snape dejó de darme clases.

Ella sonrió. Pensó que esa misma noche tendrían la tercera clase. Debía avisarle a Harry en cuanto estuviera solo. Se levantó de la cama en la que había estado sentada, y les dijo a todos:

-Disculpen, pero debo marcharme.- con esto desapareció sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

-¿Harry, entonces ya estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione para asegurarse.

-Si, Herm, gracias.

-Pues me alegra. Deberías hacerle caso a Helen, Harry... Si cierras tu mente, no tendrás más problemas de esta clase con la cicatriz.

-Lo se, Hermione, lo sé. Ya veré qué puedo hacer este año... Tú solo no te preocupes.- le respondió, sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara.

-De acuerdo... Pero no olvides ese consejo.- le replicó la gryffindoriana, guiñándole un ojo, y salió de la habitación junto a Molly.

-Buen susto nos diste, Harry.- le dijo Ron, recuperando su usual humor, y dando una palmada en el hombro de su mejor amigo, o, como lo llamaba él, su hermano. -Me alegra que El Innombrable les haya dado su merecido a los mortífagos... Inútiles... Ojala se maten entre ellos.- deseó sin rodeos, mientras entraba al baño.

Ginny sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, y luego le dijo a Ron:

-¡Ronald, no seas maleducado! ¡Cierra la puerta, cerdo!

-¡Hey! Sin insultos, hermanita... Si lo que quieren es intimidad sólo pídanlo.- les dijo con picardía, a la vez que hacía lo que la pelirroja le había pedido. La pareja rió por el comentario, pero no lo negó.

Al ver que había conseguido lo que buscaba, Ginny se inclinó hacia Harry y lo besó con dulzura. Le hubiese encantado permanecer junto a él toda la mañana, pero con todo el asunto de la cicatriz se les había hecho tarde, y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que el reloj diera la hora exacta en la que tenían que aparecerse en la antigua Mansión Black.

-Me preocupas.- le dijo ella, recostándose en su pecho. Harry le acarició su suave cabello rojo.

-Tranquila. Ya estoy bien. No ha sido muy grave.

-Quizá hoy no lo fue, cielo, y tuvimos suerte de que mi madre pudiera comunicarse con Helen, sino quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. Pero entiende, que el hecho de que aprendas oclumancia es muy importante, eso te facilitará muchas cosas. Este año, cuando comencemos nuestro próximo curso en Hogwarts, habla con el profesor Dumbledore para que busque a alguien que pueda enseñarte. Por favor, cariño, hazlo por todos. Hazlo por mí.

-Te prometo, Gin, que haré lo que esté en mis manos. Ya no pienses en eso, Dumbledore se ocupará.- le dijo con suavidad. La atrajo más hacia sí y la besó con pasión.

-De acuerdo, Harry, me enfocaré en nosotros dos.- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Comenzó a darle besos por todo el rostro, para terminar en sus labios nuevamente. Se separó con delicadeza, le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. -Debes cambiarte, supongo que no habrás olvidado que hoy volvemos a Grimmuld Place. Te espero abajo, cielo.- le avisó, y salió de la habitación.

****************************************************

Harry se dispuso a cambiarse, así que abrió su baúl y sacó unos jeans y una remera azul oscura de manga corta. No es que ese día hiciera un sol esplendoroso, sino que estaba nublado, y había mucha humedad. El joven no podía evitar pensar en la visión que había tenido. Se había producido un ataque... No sabía porqué, pero en ese momento quería luchar mas que nada. Quería encontrarse en medio de una batalla para destruir de una vez por todas a la que provocó que su vida sea más trágica de lo que ya era. Primero sus padres, y todo por la cobardía de Voldemort... Y el año pasado su padrino, asesinado por la que había pasado a ser su peor enemiga... Bellatrix Lestrange. Le odiaba con toda su alma, si, le repugnaba. Deseaba tener su cuello entre sus manos, y aplastarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Quería verla llorar ante él, verla pedir clemencia, una clemencia que Harry jamás le tendría...Y por último, quería deleitarse mientras la maldita mortífaga le pedía la muerte, en vez de tan dolorosa tortura, y él, tendría piedad. Si, porque Harry Potter era muy piadoso, y entonces... la mataría...

Todos esos pensamientos, le recordaron al moreno algo terrible. No eran pensamientos propios. Lord Voldemort se había apoderado de su mente en aquella ocasión. Recordaba perfectamente ese día en la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando se encontraba en el cementerio, el mago tenebroso le había dicho a él algo muy parecido a lo que se estaba imaginando...

"Voy a matarte Harry Potter. Voy a destruirte. A partir de hoy, nadie jamás volverá a cuestionar mis poderes. A partir de hoy, si hablan de ti hablarán de como me suplicaste... morir. Y yo, como soy muy piadoso, te complací."

Esas habían sido las palabras de Lord Voldemort, y esas palabras eran las que él mismo estaba repitiendo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba buscando venganza... iba a convertirse en un asesino. ¡Pero no podía ser! No. Él era Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Era un muchacho amable e inocente. Los problemas lo buscaban y lo encontraban, sí, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Verdad?

Sin darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba cambiado y se encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en los débiles rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las nubes. ¿Por qué sus pensamientos se estaban yendo de su alcance? ¿Por qué de pronto había sentido esas insaciables ansias de venganza? ¿Por qué, Harry Potter no se conformaba con odiar a los que le arruinaron la vida? Todas esas preguntas, tenían una simple y única respuesta: Harry Potter había sufrido tanto en aquel mundo, le habían quitado lo más importante en su vida… y él, lo único que quería era justicia. Si el destino no les había permitido vivir el período de vida humana normal a sus padres y a su padrino, entonces tampoco se lo permitiría a sus asesinos. No se lo merecían. Y por eso iban a pagar con la tortura y la muerte.

Esos pensamientos tranquilizaron a Harry. Claro, él no era ningún asesino y tampoco iba a serlo. Sólo buscaba justicia, y la venganza... no tenía cabida en su corazón.

-Amigo, ya me he cambiado. Debemos bajar. ¿Tienes todo?- le preguntó Ron, que ya había salido del baño y se había cambiado el pijama, por unos shoggings color gris, y una remera deportiva blanca. -¿Estabas pensando en lo sucedido hace un rato? Despreocúpate. Es mejor que El Innombrable castigue a los suyos. ¡Hey, Harry! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Al pelirrojo se le había pasado el enojo del otro día, el susto de esa mañana le había demostrado que Harry aún le importaba.

-¿Eh? Ah si, Ron. ¿Bajamos?

-Claro.- le dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con un gesto de "Se nota que me has escuchado". Ambos tomaron sus baúles, Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig que aún seguía vacía (el día anterior, la lechuza se había ido a cazar) y dejaron la habitación.

Mientras Harry bajaba, pensaba que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a pisar esa casa que tanto le gustaba. Allí se sentía feliz, era lo más parecido a un hogar. Aunque nada comparado con Hogwarts. El colegio era su verdadero hogar, y siempre lo había sido. Desde que lo pisó por primera vez a los once años. Ginny, Hermione, Molly y Arthur los esperaban abajo, sentados en unas sillas. Al verlos bajar, Arthur les sonrió amablemente.

-¡Decidieron venir! ¿Se encuentran bien?- les dijo, dirigiéndose especialmente a Harry. Su esposa ya le había contado lo sucedido en la mañana.

-Si, muy bien.- respondió el moreno sin molestarle mucho el hecho de que siguieran preguntándole lo mismo. Apreciaba enormemente al señor Weasley.

-Papá, ¿hoy no irás al Ministerio, verdad?

-No lo sé, Ron. Estos últimos días he tenido mucho trabajo. Bueno, rápido, no hay que perder tiempo, ya es hora de irnos. Tenemos solo unos minutos. Les explicaré: en cuatro minutos exactamente, la protección de antidesaparición o aparición de la casa se desactivará, y nos dará dos minutos para desaparecernos. Luego se volverá a activar. Eso mismo suscedió el día que nos aparecimos aquí, Dumbledore lo ideó. Bueno, prepárense, y tómense de Molly y de mí.- los cuatro adolescentes hicieron lo pedido, yendo las chicas con Molly, y los chicos con Arthur. Se sujetaron bien y esperaron, mientras los señores Weasley observaban atentamente el reloj de pared del comedor.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... ¡YA!

Los cuatro adolescentes, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a las continuas apariciones, sintieron que la cabeza les daba vueltas, y entendieron que estaba funcionando. En unos segundos hicieron pie en el suelo de baldosas de la mansión Black, y abrieron los ojos que habían mantenido cerrados. Se encontraron parados en el comedor y una voz amable los saludó:

-Los estaba esperando... Dumbledore me avisó que vendrían a esta hora.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- gritaron los cuatro adolescentes, y corrieron a saludar al hombre, como cuatro hijos saludando a su padre.

Remus les sonrió contento de tenerlos de vuelta. La verdad era que se había acostumbrado a vivir allí con gente en la casa, y esa semana que había estado solo, había sido bastante entristecedora. Esa mansión ahora era suya, porque el testamento de Sirius Black, decía que el número doce de Grimmuld Place lo otorgaba a Remus Lupin, así como la mitad de su cámara en Gringotts. Eso lo supo desde principios de ese verano, cuando Dumbledore le mostró el testamento al mismo tiempo que a los Weasley, quienes recibieron la otra mitad de la cámara en el banco, y a Harry, a quien Sirius le otorgó sus pertenencias personales.

Harry lo habia preferido así, se notaba que su padrino lo conocía bien. El dinero de la cámara de Sirius, no le hacía falta. La mansión de Grimmuld Place tampoco, porque le traía malos recuerdos. Y aún si no fuera así, él vivía con los Dursley, y no podría mudarse hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete. Pero los objetos personales de Sirius, guardados en una cámara personal, era algo que significaba mucho para él. Había miles de valiosas posesiones de los Merodeadores, de Hogwarts, objetos que aún no sabía lo que hacían, enormes trofeos, escobas de quidditch, y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Todas habían pertenecido a su padrino, y él se las había obsequiado. Porque Harry, lo sentía más como una regalo que un legado, odiaba pensar en la muerte de Sirius aquel día en el Departamento de Misterios.

-¿Quieren tomar algo? Dudo que hayan desayunado.- les ofreció Remus, por lo que todos excepto la señora Weasley, aceptaron con ímpetu.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡De la cocina me ocupo yo!- dijo Molly dirigiéndose a la mesada y sacando los elementos necesarios para preparar un buen desayuno.

-Como quieras, Molly.- le dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa sentándose a la mesa junto a los demás.

Esa mañana se divirtieron charlando entre todos sobre innumerables temas. Pero ellos no sabían que la diversión se acabaría en cuanto cierta persona se presentara allí ese mismo día...

****************************************************

Era un sábado a las dos de la tarde, y Harry Potter se encontraba acostado en su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Ron Weasley en Grimmuld Place. No estaba triste, sino todo lo contrario, pensaba en lo enormemente feliz que se sentía, porque desde que habían vuelto a la mansión Black ese mismo día, todo había sido muy divertido. Por primera vez, el recuerdo de Sirius Black no lo había atormentado al pisar el suelo de esa casa, y había vuelto a ver a Remus Lupin.

El hombre le había ofrecido quedarse a vivir con él, en cuanto fuera mayor de edad, y al moreno le había encantado la idea.

"Tan solo falta un año y algunos meses" pensaba Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. "En unos días volveré a Hogwarts, y estaré en sexto curso al fin. Ya falta poco... ojalá Hogwarts durara toda la vida. En dos años, ya terminaré mi séptimo y último curso, y no volveré a pisar el colegio nunca más... Excepto si me convierto en profesor... Pero no, no es adecuado para mí. Ya decidí ser auror, prefiero luchar... Luchar... Luchar ¿Qué se sentiría estar en medio de una batalla? ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? ¿Venganza? ¿O tal vez, todos esos sentimientos juntos? No lo sé... pero la curiosidad me está matando... Estaría genial ser un héroe de verdad. Porque ser un héroe significa ser la salvación del mundo mágico, luchar contra el ejército de Voldemort y derrotarlos. En verdad, yo no soy ningún héroe. Todo eso de que derroté a Voldemort con tan solo un año de edad es una completa mentira... Yo no fui el héroe, sino mi madre, la heroína. Fue ella la que utilizó esa magia antigua que superó a la de Voldemort... Ella merece llevar aquel calificativo... no yo.

Mi madre... ahora que lo pienso hay algo extraño en todo esto. Ginny es igual a ella. Bella, dulce, amable, luchadora, comprensiva... Y yo soy igual a mi padre. Todos los dicen. ¿Y si la historia se repite? ¿Y si Ginny y yo morimos salvando a nuestro hijo de la amenaza de un mago tenebroso? ¿Inclusive, del mismo mago tenebroso? ¿Sucedería eso, si no logro acabar con él?

No, imposible. Jamás podría pasar. Yo lo mataré, maldito sea. Acabaré con él y se cernirá la paz sobre el mundo nuevamente. Además, ¿quién dijo que Ginny y yo seremos esposos? No es que no quiera, pero para ello faltarían años."

Otra sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro, imaginando cómo sería su casamiento con la pelirroja. Nunca había asistido a uno, por lo cual le costaba crearlo en su mente. No tuvo más tiempo de hacer volar su imaginación, pues escuchó tres firmes golpes en la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo él algo distraído. Pero al ver a la persona que entraba, puso toda su atención. -¡Profesor!- dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes, Harry.- le respondió Albus Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta tranquilamente.

-No tenía idea de que vendría.

-Lo siento, fue algo inesperado.

-No se preocupe, siéntese.- le dijo sentándose él también.

-Supongo que te preguntarás porque me he presentado aquí.- Harry asintió. -Muy bien. Primero Harry, quiero pedirte que no me interrumpas hasta que termine.- Harry se puso tenso. "Aquí pasa algo feo" pensó. Dumbledore supo que debía ir al punto importante y no darle vueltas al asunto.

-Verás Harry, anteayer se ha producido un ataque.- Harry no creyó necesario decir que se había enterado esa mañana, así que lo único que hizo fue un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Y porque me lo comunica a mi?

-Porque quería informarte de algo importante.- le dijo el director con un tono de voz extremadamente serio. -Ya lo he comunicado abajo, pero como tú no te encontrabas, decidí hablar a solas luego. Y aquí estoy.

Harry esperó impaciente. Se podía imaginar miles de cosas, y ninguna de ellas era buena. El profesor se aclaró la garganta, y lo observó con su rostro sereno, mas su mirada demostraba una pena y seriedad absolutas.

-Durante la batalla, un miembro de la Orden resultó gravemente herido y...- no sabía si decirle eso o no, pero al final creyó que era mejor que lo supiera por él. -Está en riesgo de muerte.

-¿Quién?- Harry rezaba porque no fuera algún conocido. Pero lamentablemente para él, tenía que ser alguien cercano, sino Dumbledore no estaría allí. -Por favor... necesito saber.- dijo, y sintió que lo atravesaban con rayos X.

-Harry, Nyhmpadora Tonks corre grave peligro.

-¿¡Tonks!?- saltó Harry sintiendo recorrer por su cuerpo una tristeza inmensa. -¿Dónde está?

-En estos momentos, muchos medimagos la atienden en San Mungo.

-No puede ser...- murmuró Harry mientras un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. -¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Realmente, Harry, no es algo agradable para decir.

-Pues lléveme con ella.

-Me temo, que tendrás que esperar unas horas. Mas tarde, te llevaré a ti, a las señoritas Granger y Weasley, y al señor Weasley. Seguramente, Molly y Arthur también vendrán con nosotros.

-¿Por qué he de esperar? ¿Y porqué me dice esto ahora, si todo pasó anteayer?

-Harry, ruego te tranquilices. Ahora, permíteme contestar a tus preguntas. Te aseguro que las excusas no son vanas. Anteayer, me enteré de lo ocurrido al finalizar el ataque. Fui a San Mungo, pero asombrosamente no me dejaron pasar a verla. Lo que sé, es que más de diez medimagos la estaban atendiendo, y me percaté de que todo este asunto es muy grave. Uno de los medimagos salió y me informó lo que le ocurría a Tonks, pero nuevamente me impidieron entrar. Ayer regresé al hospital, y pude verla unos pocos minutos. Su aspecto es lamentable, por eso no creí conveniente que la vieran ese día.- Dumbledore miró con tristeza al moreno, que cada vez estaba mas tenso. -Sin embargo, no pude atrasar más la mala noticia debido a las circunstancias, y decidí venir hoy. En unas horas, iremos allí Harry, te lo aseguro.

Con las palabras dichas, Harry se apaciguó un poco, y decidió esperar.

-¿A dónde irá usted ahora?- le preguntó.

-Me quedaré aquí, debo hablar con la Orden que se reunirá en unos instantes. Mientras tanto, Harry, prométeme que te calmarás y esperarás a que sea tiempo de ir a San Mungo.

-Lo prometo.- dijo el joven como un autómata.

-Hasta luego.- el profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta y cuando casi estaba por cerrarla, Harry lo llamó:

-¡Espere! ¡Quiero...- pero el director ya se había ido. -No lo entiendo... solo quiero preguntarle sobre el regalo que me hizo en este cumpleaños...-susurró el muchacho, confuso. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su cama, allí fue donde vió sobre su almohada un papel blanco prolijamente doblado. ¿Quién se lo habría dejado? ¿Dumbledore tal vez? ¡Pero si el director había estado sentado en la punta de la cama! Intrigado lo abrió y leyó:

"Hoy a medianoche, en la habitación mas alta."

Entonces se dio cuenta de quién procedía el mensaje. En cuanto su mente captó las palabras, el papel se evaporó.

****************************************************

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación de los dos últimos, esperando impacientes a que la puerta se abriera y les avisaran que ya era hora de ir a San Mungo para ver a Tonks. Habían estado horas hablando sobre el tema, y ahora la angustia, la tristeza y la preocupación los embargaba.

No tenían idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido. Desde un Cruciatus, hasta el ataque de un hombre lobo. Los cuatro adolescentes no podían tener otra cosa en la cabeza que no fuera que la metamorfomaga estaba en riesgo de muerte. Tan sólo la idea lograba congelarlos, y lo demostraban parándose en seco de vez en cuando mientras caminaban, como si hubiera aparecido un muro invisible con el que se habían topado. Luego seguían su mismo recorrido negando levemente con un movimiento de cabeza e intentando tranquilizarse. Pero eso era un cometido imposible.

Las dos chicas estaban más alteradas porque lo que le había ocurrido a Harry esa misma mañana, y definitivamente, ese día estaban muy vulnerables y sensibles.

Harry se paró bruscamente y Ron chocó con él. No le dio importancia porque a cada momento hacían lo mismo, pero al ver que el moreno no reaccionaba, comenzó a preocuparse. Harry se llevó una mano al pecho, abrió mucho los ojos, y los cerró repentinamente.

-No, por favor. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Claro, Harry. Tonks está en riesgo de... bueno, tú sabes.

-No Ron, es algo mucho peor. Algo está sucediendo... Algo peor que la muerte...

-No creo que haya algo peor que la muerte, Harry... ¿qué más podría pasarle?

-En este mundo, y con la existencia de la magia negra, Ron, podría pasarle cualquier cosa mucho peor.

-¡Ya basta!- ordenó Hermione al borde de la histeria. -¡Cállense los dos! ¡No quiero oírlos...!- dijo bajando la voz poco a poco.

Los dos adolescentes se dieron cuenta de que ambas estaban muy mal. A la castaña se la veía extremadamente nerviosa, y Ginny estaba muy pálida, con los ojos aguados, y al parecer hacía un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Harry y Ron se callaron, y en silencio fueron a consolar a Ginny y Hermione, respectivamente. Cada uno por su lado, abrazó fuertemente a su chica por la cintura, dejándolas descargar su angustia.

La pelirroja hundía desesperadamente el rostro en el musculoso pecho de Harry, dejando caer las lágrimas finalmente. El moreno sintió su remera húmeda, pero no le importó. Le importaba demasiado que su novia estuviera bien, así que la pegó mas contra sí, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Hermione sollozaba sobre el hombro del pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo, mientras éste la abrazaba con fuerza con un brazo, y con el otro acariciaba suavemente su melena castaña. No sabía con seguridad lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mientras Molly Weasley entraba en un momento inoportuno. La escena le pareció de lo más tierna, y no pudo evitar mirarlos con cariño, orgullo, pena, amor, y muchos sentimientos a la vez, que la hicieron suspirar. Esto la delató, y los cuatro levantaron las cabezas impacientes mirándola interrogativamente. Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente, mas a Ginny y Harry no les importó. Ellos no escondían que se amaban, pero la castaña y el pelirrojo aún no se sentían seguros de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

-Oh, niños, lo siento de verdad. No quería interrumpir. Pero vengo a avisarles que ya nos vamos.

Ante esto, los cuatro bajaron a una velocidad increíble las escaleras pasando por delante de la señora Weasley, hasta encontrarse en medio de la sala de estar. Allí estaban presentes el profesor Dumbledore, Helen, Remus, Arthur, Kingsley, Hestia y Moody. Molly bajó las escaleras y les anunció a los jóvenes que se aparecerían cerca de San Mungo.

-Profesor, ¿nos dejarán entrar a verla, verdad?

-No lo sé, Harry. Pero confía en que sí.

-Vamos, no pierdan tiempo. Ahora tenemos que salir a la calle. Atentos, muchachos, siempre atentos.- les dijo el profesor Moody haciendo salir a los cuatro chicos tras Helen y Hestia que ya habían salido. Harry observó como Helen miraba indiferente a todos lados menos a Hestia, que estaba sumida en su propio mundo de pena y soledad. Pronto los demás salieron tras ellos, y Molly fue directo a consolar a la auror.

-Tómense de nosotros. Vamos, por separado.- les dijo con voz discreta el profesor Lupin. Harry se acercó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, inmediatamente Helen se unió a ellos, acto que fastidió al chico. Ginny fue con su madre y su padre, Hermione con Kingsley y Hestia, y Ron fue con Dumbledore y Moody.

-Bueno, estamos listos. A la cuenta de tres. Uno... dos... tres... ¡Ahora!- ordenó Dumbledore, y todos desaparecieron al instante.

Harry reapareció en un callejón solitario, con Lupin y Helen tomándolo de un brazo cada uno. Estuvo por soltarse bruscamente de la rubia, pero luego recordó que esa noche tendrían la tercera clase con ella, y por algún motivo se contuvo.

Rápidamente fueron hasta la esquina y doblaron a la derecha. A dos cuadras, pudieron reconocer la entrada a San Mungo, así que avanzaron por la vereda sin siquiera aparentar ser muggles. De todas maneras, la larga barba de Dumbledore, el sombrero hongo de Moody con el que se cubría el ojo mágico, y las túnicas de Helen y Hestia, no ayudaban en absoluto a mejorar la apariencia. No obstante, los muggles ya se habían acostumbrado a ver demasiada gente usando esas ropas raras, ya que por un motivo desconocido ese año se habían topado con "anormales" más de una vez.

-No se detengan.- dijo Helen con voz fría y firme. -Apuren el paso, háganlo.- los incitó casi susurrando llevándose a Harry y a Remus con ella, adelantándose a los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno.

-Nos siguen. No se den vuelta y caminen a prisa.- les ordenó la rubia a todos. Y era verdad, se podía distinguir entre la multitud a un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas negras y encapuchadas, que los seguían desde una cuadra atrás sin perderles el paso.

-Llegamos.- anunció Helen mientras se detenían al frente de un antiguo local de ladrillo rojo, aparentemente abandonado. En las vidrieras estaban colocados torpemente seis maniquíes, con ropas anticuadas y sin gusto. Nada llamativas. La rubia sacó su varita e hizo una floritura, pronunciando en voz baja un hechizo. Sonó un leve "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Helen entró de inmediato, controlando que nadie los viera.

Harry, Ginny y Ron observaban confusos el lugar. Recordaban haber entrado al mismo lugar antaño, cuando Arthur Weasley había sido víctima del ataque de la serpiente de Voldemort. Ahora todo estaba más limpio, el piso no tenía una alfombra de polvo, no había telarañas enredadas en los viejos maniquíes de las vidrieras, inclusive todo desde adentro tenía un mejor aspecto.

Hermione los seguía de cerca, observando todo con ojos curiosos. Era la primera vez que ella visitaba San Mungo.

Se acercaron a la vidriera interior en la que descansaba un único maniquí de mujer, con un vestido verde. Luego de unos segundos se percataron que era el mismo al que le había hablado Tonks el año anterior, sólo que esta vez no se encontraba destartalado y feo. Hasta resultaba cómico verlo, teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía una peluca castaña y lacia, las pestañas postizas bien colocadas, y los ojos estaban puestos como si estuvieran cerrados. Definitivamente era algo mucho más presentable. Los tres se entristecieron al saber que esta vez Tonks no podría hablar con el maniquí para entrar al hospital, porque en esa ocasión era a ella a quien debían visitar, ella era la víctima.

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Helen interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes.- le dijo al maniquí, con el rostro a centímetros del vidrio. –Deseamos ver a Nymphadora Tonks.

Para gran sorpresa de Hermione, la mujer-maniquí hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Nunca se había imaginado la entrada a San Mungo así.

Dumbledore se adelantó y atravesó la vidriera. Harry se colocó de inmediato al lado de Helen, y Remus lo siguió sin separarlo de su lado, como temiendo que de repente los atacara una horda de mortífagos encapuchados. Los tres imitaron al director, seguidos por los Weasley y Hermione, Hestia, Kingsley, y finalmente Moody.

Pronto recorrieron con la mirada lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, y pudieron comprobar que se encontraban en la absurdamente vacía sala de recepción. Helen y Dumbledore se acercaron a un amplio escritorio, donde los atendió una mujer de baja estatura, de cabello rubio oscuro y expresión vivaz. Se sorprendió de ver al conocido Albus Dumbledore por allí, (teniendo en cuenta que no había demasiados heridos del último ataque) e inmediatamente le permitió la entrada al piso y habitación que el director le pedía.

El hospital se encontraba casi vacío. Los cuatro chicos pensaban que estaría repleto de personas heridas y medimagos atendiendo y corriendo de un lado a otro, pero no era así. Había muy pocas personas vestidas con túnicas verde lima y el emblema de San Mungo bordado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, que caminaban a prisa llevando pociones o en busca de ellas. Los cuatro amigos comprendieron que la última batalla, había provocado más muertos que heridos, y por eso, San Mungo no tenía mucho que hacer.

Los doce, atravesaron una cuantas puertas bastante rápido y con inmensas ganas de llegar a donde Tonks. Subieron las primeras escaleras, los ojos de los adolescentes se iluminaron al ver el cartel del primer piso.

"HERIDAS PROVOCADAS POR CRIATURAS

Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etcétera."

Allí es donde debían ir, según Dumbledore. Les sorprendió ver que el piso se encontraba lleno. Caminaron entre las personas, algunas lloraban angustiadas, otros tenían tal rostro que parecían Inferis, en definitiva, todas las personas presentes en aquel lugar sufrían en demasía.

Hermione miraba a todos analizándolos, pero luego dejó de hacerlo al ver a una niña que lloraba desconsolada. A su lado había una medimaga que la tranquilizaba. Seguramente había perdido a sus padres en la batalla.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo hasta llegar al final, y repararon en que toda esa zona estaba vacía. Sólo había dos aurores haciendo guardia a cada lado de la puerta. Al ver al director, se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron pasar. Dumbledore entró, y los demás lo siguieron de inmediato, cerrando Moody, el último, la puerta tras de sí.

-Me ofrecieron la Sala Dai Llewellyn, de mordeduras graves. Seguramente la recuerdas, Arthur.- El señor Weasley asintió levemente. Cómo no recordarla, si allí lo habían instalado luego de la mordedura de la serpiente. –Pero me negué, ya que habrán notado lo concurrido que está hoy el primer piso… Esta habitación cuenta con la privacidad que ella necesita…

Se encontraban en una amplia habitación, con las persianas bajas y una única cama de plaza y media. Al lado, había una mesa de luz, y sobre ella un viejo velador que emanaba la única luz de la habitación. En dos de las paredes, había largos sillones, pero por supuesto, eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de los presentes, sino una mujer de cabello negro azabache que reposaba inconsciente en la cama de sábanas blancas. Ella era el centro de las miradas. Era Tonks. Todos rodearon su cama y la miraron con una mezcla de sentimientos que hacía que sus rostros fueran un poema. El "todos" se refiere a los cuatro adolescentes, Molly, Arthur, Hestia, y Remus. Los demás, la miraban seriamente, con preocupación.

Tonks estaba pálida en exceso, parecía muerta. Harry comprobó al acariciarle la mejilla que su piel estaba fría , y se lo comunicó a los demás.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó luego.

Como respuesta entró un medimago apresuradamente.

-Me avisaron que había visitas.- les dijo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. Este hombre es Augustus Pye, se recibió de sanador profesional hace tres años anterior, pero conozco su trabajo como ayudante desde hace mucho tiempo más. Augustus es de confianza.- les informó Dumbledore.

-Disculpe, ¿qué la hirió?- le preguntó Remus.

-Ella...- sin poder decirlo, se acercó a la paciente y giró su rostro así como su cuello, dejando ver dos desagradables agujeros redondos. Todos se quedaron congelados, no podía ser posible... Helen y Moody ya se habían dado cuenta mucho antes, podían identificar fácilmente los síntomas que produce una mordedura de vampiro.

-Entonces... entonces Tonks...- balbuceó Hermione aterrada sin poder terminar la frase.

-No sabemos si será uno de ellos. Sólo tengo seguro una cosa.- les comunicó el medimago. -Es eso... o la muerte.- esas palabras dejaron aún más paralizados a los adolescentes.

-¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados, Augustus?- le preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo fijamente.

-Calculo que en cinco días. Es imposible saberlo antes. Hemos comenzado los análisis ayer, antes no pudimos porque su mal estado la llevaría directo a la muerte. Sin embargo... no sé si es mejor que se convierta en uno de esa especie. Lso vampiros están del lado oscuro, Albus... Tal vez si abortamos el proceso...

-No, Augustus. Jamás, creéme. Nymphadora Tonks no morirá, y si es una de ellos, entonces nos dará ventajas a nosotros... Es la única opción.

-Se hará como usted diga.- aseguró el medimago. Abrió la poción que tenía en sus manos y la vertió en una pequeña jeringa. Un líquido negro espeso fue llenándola, y luego la inyectó despacio en el cuello de Tonks, abajo de la mordedura. Luego se retiró con un saludo amable, dejando a todos conmocionados.

****************************************************

-¡Malditos, los perdimos!- dijo uno de los encapuchados que habían seguido a Helen y al grupo.

-Era ella, lo se... no la vi muy bien pero no me caben dudas... Además estaban los traidores a la sangre, esos pobretones de los Weasley...- siseó una mujer.

-Tranquila... Bella... Verás que en el próximo ataque que encabecemos, el Señor Oscuro nos recompensará...- le dijo Rodolphus Lestrange colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Los otros seis mortífagos se mantenían atrás.

-¡Ustedes vuelvan a sus puestos!- les ordenó Bellatrix. Inmediatamente, los seis se fueron para ocupar nuevamente sus puestos de vigilancia.

-Le diremos al Señor Tenebroso que la vimos aquí... La información le servirá... seguro quiere saber en dónde se mete esa maldita guerrera.

-Si, vamos ahora.- coincidió Bella impaciente.

A continuación, marido y mujer entraron a un callejón vacío y desaparecieron, dejando a la vista sus macabras expresiones bajo la sombra de las capuchas.

****************************************************

A Hestia, Ginny, Molly y Hermione, ya casi no les quedaban lágrimas de tanto llorar, y Kingsley, Harry, Arthur y Ron ya no sabían que hacer para consolarlas, respectivamente. El primero estaba consolando a Hestia por ser una antigua amiga y compañera de trabajo, no existía otra relación entre ellos, y todos lo sabían. Helen y Remus estaban algo apartados de los demás, ambos con una expresión de seriedad absoluta. Dumbledore y Moody estaban fuera de la habitación, para dejarles mas intimidad.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre de unos veintiséis años, de cabello dorado, lacio y largo hasta un poco por debajo de la nuca. Tenía rebeldes mechones largos que tapaban apenas sus ojos verde claros, que lo hacían ver mas guapo de lo que en sí era. Sus facciones eran suaves y amables, a pesar de que en ese momento la preocupación y la angustia estaban calcadas en su rostro. Lo seguían Albus y Ojoloco, el segundo algo desconfiado, pero el director ya sabía quién era, y no tenía impedimentos en dejarlo entrar. Pensaba que estaba en todo su derecho.

-¡NO! ¡Dora!- el joven corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló al lado de su cama, observándola con profundo dolor. Levantó su mano y dudando por una fracción de segundo, acarició con suma delicadeza su mejilla, como si temiera que al tacto ella se quebrara, y sintió lo fría que estaba. -¡Merlín! Qué te han hecho…-dijo mirándola temeroso. Dirgió su mirada llena de sufrimiento a los presentes, interrogándolos.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eres?- le preguntó Remus. El muchacho se recompuso lo mejor que pudo, se puso en pie y dijo:

-Lamento no haberme presentado. La situación actual es terrible. Soy Mark Field, novio de Dora.

Todos se sorprendieron, ninguno sabía que la auror estuviera manteniendo una relación amorosa, pero tuvieron la cortesía de no demostrarlo. Se presentaron amablemente y le contaron lo sucedido y las circunstancias en la que se encontraba Tonks. Esto no pudo más que deprimir y terminar de derrumbar las fuerzas que Mark había creado para no caer allí mismo. El pobre sufría más que nadie, y claro que los demás no sabían muy bien por qué. No conocían la insólita historia de como se conocieron Mark y Dora, y por lo tanto, no podían entender completamente el sufrimiento del apuesto joven. Conmocionados, observaron cómo él volvía a arrodillarse a su lado, acariciaba una y otra vez la mano de su inconsciente pareja, y le susurraba palabras que ninguno lograba oír con claridad. Y luego, olvidándose de bajar la voz, pronunció lo siguiente en el oído de Nymphadora:

-No te abandonaré nunca. Verás como juntos superaremos esto, como siempre lo hemos hecho... ya lo verás... No importa la situación, se que tú no cambiarás, Dora. Yo te amaré por siempre...

****************************************************

Harry miró su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para la hora exacta. Giró su rostro para observar a Ron, y descubrió que se había quedado dormido. Sigilosamente, se levantó de su cama y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban al piso superior, y desganado las subió. Eran largas y parecían interminables. Ya en la cuarta, sus piernas le flaqueaban. Estaba bastante cansado con todas las emociones de ese día, y realmente no tenía ninguna gana de encontrarse con ella. Precisamente tenía que ser ella. Qué más daba, él se lo había pedido y ahora no tenía más remedio que acudir. Al fin, vio la última escalera ante sus ojos. Aliviado la subió y luego recorrió el ancho pasillo dirigiéndose a la última habitación del piso más alto. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, así que la abrió completamente, entró y la cerró tras él sin hacer ruido. Todo estaba en penumbras. Entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó entre la oscuridad intentando vislumbrar algo.

Una voz extremadamente fría e indiferente le habló:

-Llegaste a tiempo. No lo esperaba.

El moreno ignoró aquel comentario y se guió por la voz.

-Helen, ¿podrías encender la luz? No entiendo el porqué de todo este teatro a oscuras.

-Créeme, lo entenderás.- ante esas palabras, Harry dejó su intento de encontrar la llave de luz. -Harry, hemos tenido solo dos clases, y noto un avance en ti. Últimamente no has soñado ni una vez con Sirius Black.

-Tienes razón. Casi no me he acordado.

-Bien, ahora veremos si eso te hace efecto.- Helen sacó su varita en un movimiento casi imperceptible y la apuntó hacia su alumno. Estaban de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación. Sacó un hilo plateado de la cabeza de Harry, y rápidamente lo soltó dirigiéndolo hacia la pared de enfrente. Algo increíble e inesperado apareció ante los ojos de Harry. Se podía ver a él mismo con la profecía en la mano, y pronto entendió lo que había pasado. Helen le había sacado -o quizá copiado, no lo sabía con certeza- un recuerdo. ¿Pero cómo? Puso toda su atención en la escena que tenía delante de si:

"-¡Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, agarra a Neville y corre!- gritó Sirius, y fue al encuentro de Bellatrix. Ante su vista apareció Kingsley, que aunque se tambaleaba, estaba peleando con Rookwood, quien ya no llevaba la máscara y tenía el marcado rostro al descubierto. Otro haz de luz verde pasó rozándole la cabeza a Harry, que se lanzó hacia Neville...

-¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?- le chilló al oído mientras las piernas de su amigo se sacudían y se retorcían incontroladamente. -Ponme un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Neville obedeció y Harry tiró de él. Las piernas de Longbottom seguían moviéndose en todas direcciones y no lo sostenían; entonces un hombre se abalanzó sobre ellos y ambos cayeron hacia atrás. Neville se quedó boca arriba agitando las piernas como un escarabajo dado vuelta, y Harry, con el brazo izquierdo levantado intentando impedir que se rompiera la pequeña bola de cristal.

-¡La profecía! ¡Dame la profecía, Potter!- gruñó la voz de Lucius Malfoy en su oído, y Harry sintió la punta de una varita clavándosele en las costillas.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Neville! ¡Agarrala, Neville!

Harry hizo rodar la esfera y Neville giró sobre la espalda, la atrapó y la sujetó con fuerza contra el pecho. Malfoy apuntó con la varita a Neville, pero Harry lo apuntó a él con la suya por encima del hombro y gritó:

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! "

La escena cambió rápidamente.

"¡Dumbledore!- exclamó entonces Neville, sudoroso, mirando embelesado por encima del hombro de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-¡DUMBLEDORE!

Harry se volvió y dirigió la vista hacia donde miraba su amigo. Justo encima de ellos, enmarcado por el umbral de la Sala de los Cerebros, estaba Albus Dumbledore, con la varita en alto, pálido y encolerizado. Harry sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió cada partícula de su cuerpo. ¡Estaban salvados!

Dumbledore bajó a toda prisa los escalones pasando junto a Neville y Harry, que ya no pensaban en salir de allí. Dumbledore había llegado al pie de las gradas cuando los mortífagos que estaban mas cerca se percataron de su presencia y avisaron a gritos a los demás. Uno de ellos intentó huir trepando como un mono por los escalones del lado opuesto a donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, el hechizo de dumbledore lo hizo retroceder con una facilidad asombrosa, como si lo hubiera pescado con una caña invisible.

Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando, y al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vió que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella.

-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!- le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz de luz le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Volvió a bajar las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima.

Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco.

Harry vió la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes atractivo, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía tras el velo, que se agitó un momento, como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio."

El recuerdo finalizó con el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Helen se dió la vuelta para observar a Harry, quien se había quedado prendido en el lugar donde había visto la escena, con el grito de júbilo de Bellatrix resonando en su cabeza como un tambor. Sus ojos estaban aguados y demostraban un profundo dolor, mas no habían dejado caer una sola lágrima. Estaba firmemente parado y con sus manos en forma de puño, apretándolos con rabia contenida durante mucho tiempo.

-¡MALDITA!- gritó Harry desgarrándose la garganta. Caminó hacia Helen y levantó su mano hacia ella. -¡Maldición! ¡Tenías que ser mujer!- le gritó con ira.

-¿No te atreves a golpearme?-se burló ella, impasible ante la reacción de Harry. Harry la miró con odio y sacó su varita.

-Tal vez no a golpearte... pero con la varita puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Hazlo. De todas maneras, en esta mansión no se detecta la magia realizada por menores.- dijo ella fríamente sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-¡CRUCIO!- gritó Harry. Y un rayo rojo salió de su varita disparado hacia Helen. Ella levantó su mano y atrapó el rayo entre sus dedos, evaporándolo por completo. Harry no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Como pudiste intentar usar una maldición imperdonable contra mí? ¿Tanto me odias?- le preguntó ella. -Debes aprender, Harry Potter, que la grandeza y el poder requieren un frondoso camino para alcanzarlas. El dolor es el medio mas efectivo, te aseguro que si lo superas, tú serás el mas fuerte. Olvídate de Sirius Black, olvídate que lo conociste. O lo haces tú mismo guardándolo en un lejano rincón, o tendré que hacerlo yo, y te aseguro que si lo hago, de verdad te olvidarás de que existió.- le advirtió ella con su típico tono congelante que caló hondo en Harry y le hizo tener un estremecimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pedírmelo?

-Porqué tú me pediste que te entrenara. Yo acepté y te puse las condiciones desde un principio. Prometiste obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene, y créeme que lo harás.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría, Helen?! ¿Es que a ti no te importa nadie?

Ella sonrió arrogantemente.

-No me importa nada ni nadie, y a la vez me importa la salvación del mundo entero.

-Detesto no comprender las cosas, ¿por qué debes complicarlo todo aún más? ¿Quién eres, Helen?

-Yo soy una de las indicadas para entrenarte, y para preparar al futuro héroe en el que te convertirás. Salvarás al mundo de la amenaza que se avecina, Harry. Tú serás extremadamente poderoso.- le dijo ella con tono misterioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque está escrito desde hace muchos años. Yo no soy de las que creen que el destino es fijo, pero te aseguro que esa profecía no se puede cambiar. Voldemort morirá en tus manos, y tú volverás a traer la paz al mundo.

-Todos lo dicen y yo aún no encuentro ese maldito poder que, según la profecía, Voldemort desconoce. ¿Cómo rayos lo derrotaré si ni siquiera he terminado mi educación?

-Paciencia, Harry. Recién estamos comenzando. Esto llevará tiempo de entrenamiento.

-¿Cuánto exactamente?- inquirió él, irónico. -¿Quizá, cuando yo cumpla los veinte y Voldemort se haya apoderado del mundo, estaré preparado para enfrentarlo?

-Oh, ya veo. Tú pretendes dominar todo lo que debo enseñarte, en unas pocas clases, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que yo estoy aquí para ser una simple guía? ¡Observa, Harry Potter! ¡Entérate de que si yo estoy aquí, es para realizar una misión, para llegar a una meta importante, y esa meta es la caída de Voldemort y su horda de mortífagos! ¿Acaso crees que yo estaría parada frente a ti diciéndote esto, si pudiera derrotarlo yo misma? ¡Soy poderosa, si! ¡Lo supero mil veces en eso! ¡Tengo todo para ganarle, excepto una cosa! ¡Una cosa que tú posees, Harry! ¿Ahora comprendes? La unión perfecta para derrotarle somos nosotros… Alguien con mi poder, y alguien con tu poder secreto… ¡Es por eso que acepté entrenarte!

-La unión perfecta…- repitió Harry, con la mirada perdida en el suelo de la habitación. –Tú y yo… Es decir, ningún auror, u otro miembro de la Orden podrían entrenarme porque no tiene lo necesario. Tú debes hacerlo, y el destino te puso en mi camino… Ya comprendo.

-Aún no sabes nada sobre mí, pero pronto empezaremos a conocernos, y nuestra unión será irremediable, Harry…

-¿Cuándo tendremos la próxima clase?- le preguntó él, cortándola abruptamente. Había algo dentro de esa afirmación que no le gustaba demasiado...

-El veintiocho. Aquí a la misma hora. Sé puntual.- le advirtió ella antes de desaparecer con un potente brillo rodeándola por completo.

-Esta vez no te defraudaré, lo prometo.- le dijo al vacío antes de dejar la habitación él también. Lo que él no sabía, era que Helen había escuchado perfectamente las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca.

****************************************************


	11. Propuestas interesantes

**Capítulo 11**

**Propuestas interesantes.**

Miércoles 28 de agosto de 1996:

-Es increíble, estas vacaciones han pasado demasiado rápido. De todas maneras, me muero por volver a Hogwarts, ¡estoy tan contenta!- decía Hermione sin parar de hablar.

Estaba en su habitación junto a Ginny, Ron y Harry, conversando desde hacía horas. Desde la mañana hasta el mediodía habían estado encerrados allí, y Molly, muy amablemente, les subió el desayuno. El primer tema que había salido a flote fue, obviamente, el de Tonks, su divertida amiga metamorfomaga. Les costaba montones, imaginársela siquiera, convertida en vampira. Sin embargo, los aliviaba esa segura senación de que ella no se cambiaría de bando. Era un presentimiento que los albergaba desde que habían vuelto de San Mungo. Y confiaban en que fuera cierto. Luego hablaron del último ataque que se había producido. Esa mañana les había llegado el Profeta y habían visto la enorme cantidad de bajas que habían tenido. Aunque pudieron comprobar, como consuelo, que el bando oscuro había perdido igual o mas cantidad de mortífagos y distintas criaturas malignas.

-Vamos, ya puedes calmarte Herm.- le dijo Ginny. -Hablas como si no hubieras pisado Hogwarts en años.

-¡Es que estas vacaciones han sido las peores! Me muero por llegar a Hogwarts y hundirme en su seguridad y tranquilidad...

-¿Tranquilidad? ¿A qué le llamas tranquilidad, Herm? ¿A sumergirte en libros día, tarde y noche? ¿O a estudiar cuando se presenten los éxtasis?- le preguntó Ron con burla.

-Si, a eso también, Ron. Pero yo hablaba de estar cerca de los profesores y estar en los terrenos protegidos del castillo. Es decir, piénsalo, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nada, volveríamos a nuestro segundo hogar...

-Personalmente, creo que sí tendremos que preocuparnos por algo, chicos.- dijo Harry. avecinando una pelea entre sus dos mejores amigos. -A ver, díganme, ¿en qué año no hemos tenido alguna aventura peligrosa?

-Bueno, es cierto, si lo ves de esa forma, amigo...

-Es que no hay otra forma de verlo, Ron. Harry tiene razón. Yo no estaba en lo cierto cuando dije que en Hogwarts encontraríamos tranquilidad. De hecho, seguramente será todo lo contrario.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-Chicos, ya que no estoy en el mismo curso que ustedes, les daré un consejo antes de que sea tarde. Este año, fíjense bien en donde meten sus narices, porque deberían recordar que no todos los años han salido ganando.- les dijo Ginny, observándolos seriamente, preocupada por la seguridad de su novio. -Un gran ejemplo de ello, es lo que sucedió el año anterior.- agregó, a sabiendas de que eso los haría pensar al menos dos veces antes de meterse en otro problema. Harry pasó por alto la última frase de la pelirroja, y respondió inocentemente:

-Nosotros no metemos nuestras narices donde no nos incumbe, Gin. Después de tantos años de conocernos, deberías saber que los problemas, simplemente nos persiguen. Nosotros jamás los hemos buscado.

Los otros tres sonrieron ante la verdad de esas palabras.

-¿Ven lo que les digo?- preguntó Hermione. -Será genial volver al castillo... Por eso es que estoy tan ansiosa. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-Extraño Hogwarts.- dijo Ron. -Con el Quidditch, los compañeros, las visitas a Hogsmead, y la cantidad de aventuras que estoy seguro tendremos, sé que jamas afirmaría que no quiero volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Quidditch? ¿Hogsmead? ¿Qué, no te importa aprender, Ron? Si no fuera por la enseñanza que hemos tenido en Hogwarts, en este momento no se si estarías aquí. ¿Aventuras? Ahora te ríes, pero no recuerdas el miedo y el peligro que hemos corrido en nuestras "aventuras". Pudimos haber muerto si no hubiésemos aprendido algo de los profesores. ¿No te das cuenta la gran ayuda que eso nos proporciona? ¿Que no...?

-¡Me exasperas, Hermione! ¡Tranquilízate por favor, confundes las cosas! No quiero escuchar otro de tus sermones, por favor, no hoy. Y claro que me di cuenta de que la magia nos ha ayudado en todo, no soy estúpido Hermione, lo puedo ver perfectamente.- ellos se habían sumergido en lo que parecía ser otra de sus tantas discusiones que se prolongaría durante horas.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny estaban en lo suyo, sentados en la cama de ésta y ya no prestaban atención a sus dos amigos. Estaban acostumbrados a tener que ingorarlos cada vez que se enfrascaban en una pelea. Habían hecho oídos sordos a los gritos de ambos, y dándoles la espalda se habían enfrascado en su propia conversación.

-Gin, ¿recuerdas que en la carta de Hogwarts decía que tendríamos una salida a Hogsmead pronto?- le preguntó Harry, continuando.

-Si... ¿cómo olvidarlo? Es la primera vez qe tendremos una salida a principio de año...

-¿Quieres que la planeemos?- le propuso él sonriendo.

-Más que nada. Será un día muy especial... - le respondió.

-Porque estaré contigo.- susurró Harry a la vez que la tomaba por las mejillas con ambas manos y le daba un beso en la frente. Se separó unos centímetros solo para admirar la belleza de su rostro. Fijó su mirada verde esmeralda en los ojos miel de la joven, e hizo rozar sus narices de forma juguetona. Ella sonrió encantada. Harry la trataba como a una princesa, era lo más importante de su vida.

-Te quiero...

-Yo más.- le dijo él sacándole otra sonrisa.

-Planeemos la salida.- dijo ella, prácticamente saltando a la cabecera de la cama. Y acomodándose en ésta, comenzó a hacer anotaciones mentales.

-Con lo que le ha pasado a Tonks y tú me vienes con esa sarta de cosas sin importancia...- le dijo Ron subiendo la voz mientras él y Hermione seguían discutiendo.

-Sé que es terrible, Ronald… ¡Y por eso estoy tan preocupada! ¡Te digo esa "sarta de cosas sin importancia", según tú, porque necesito pensar en otras cosas para no derrumbarme aquí mismo! ¡Y tú no haces más que recordármelo!

-Lo siento, Hermione, es que todo esto me exaspera, y tú aquí gritándome, no me ayudas a recuperar la calma...

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Recuperar la calma, dices? ¡Se convertirá en una vampira! ¡Tonks! ¡Nuestra Tonks!

-Quizá Dumbledore no quiera que ella sufra de ese modo... Quizá finalmente acepte la otra opción...

-No... No, no, no. Yo sé que Dumbledore no permitirá que muera… Dejará que toda la ponzoña recorra su cuerpo, preferirá eso antes de dejarla a su suerte.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Completamente... es obvio. Tonks vivirá, aunque sea como vampira.

-¿Por qué siempre crees que estas en lo correcto? ¡Baja de las nubes, Hermione!- Esta lo miró obviamente ofendida.

-¡Porque yo razono con la lógica, Ronald! ¡Y tú haces todo lo contrario!

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- le dijo de repente. -¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí, Hermione? ¡No tienes porqué darle tantos rodeos a las cosas! ¡Haces que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo!

Ron pronunció todo eso con impaciencia, pero Hermione no se percató de que esas frases tenían un doble sentido.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Actúas como si no fuéramos amigos! ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi contra?

Ron permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Ella nunca entendería porque le llevaba la contraria siempre. Era sencillo, y a la vez complicado, pero era su verdad: discutía con ella para que se diera cuenta de que ya no eran amigos, porque no podían serlo. Ron quería algo más, con su amistad no se conformaba. Pero ella no parecía verlo. Él jamás se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía hacia ella a través de palabras, tenía miedo de tener que dar el primer paso, tenía miedo de vivir el rechazo. Por eso aún esperaba que la muchacha avanzara primero. Pero ella no se daba cuenta de nada, y por eso el pelirrojo estaba cada día mas exasperado. No comprendía como Hermione, siendo la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él estaba enamorado. Harry y Ginny lo sabían desde mucho antes, pero ella, justamente ella, no captaba el mensaje. ¿Cuándo entendería que se volvía loco por ella? Al parecer, nunca...

Claro que ambos, no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedería cuando empezaran ese curso en Hogwarts...

****************************************************

Mark Field salía del Ministerio de Magia, cuando se detuvo al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre a unos escasos metros. Con el rostro confuso giró para encontrarse de frente con el director de Hogwarts. El joven se quedó parado en su lugar, sin saber como reaccionar. Rápidamente se recompuso de la sorpresiva aparición, y sonrió discretamente.

-Buenos días.- lo saludó amablemente el anciano mago.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore.- le respondió el rubio de igual forma. -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Tenía intención de conversar un rato contigo, a solas. Tal vez podrías acompañarme a un lugar privado, si no te atraso demasiado en tus asuntos.

-No, no se preocupe. La verdad es que me dirigía a San Mungo, pero puedo ocuparme luego, si su petición es muy urgente.- aceptó.

-No es tan urgente, pero sí necesaria. Acompáñame, Mark.

El director, siendo tan anciano y quintuplicando los años de edad del joven, era aún más ágil que él. Se pararon frente a un ascensor de rejas doradas, utilizaron el botón de llamado, y éste no tardó en pararse frente a ellos y abrir sus puertas. Entraron, el profesor presionó uno de los números, y el ascensor comenzó a descender traqueteando y produciendo sonoros ruidos metálicos. A los pocos segundos se detuvo, y una voz femenina anunció:

-Nivel uno, Ministro de Magia y personal de apoyo.

El director salió a grandes zancadas seguido por Mark, quien intentaba seguirle el paso, por lo que el joven casi corría. Estaban en un gran pasillo iluminado por antorchas colgadas en las paredes de ambos lados. Había cientos de puertas marrones que conducían a diferentes habitaciones del personal de apoyo. Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la habitación de la ministra. Unos aurores que Mark reconoció de inmediato hacían guardia allí. Uno de ellos entreabrió la puerta y, con su voz grave, le informó a Griselda que tenía visitas.

-Pueden pasar.- les informó el otro auror.

Sin esperar, el director y el joven entraron a la confortante habitación, y centraron la mirada en una mujer de cabello negro que les sonreía amablemente.

-Buenos días, Albus. Buenos días, Mark.

-Buenos días, Griselda.- la saludó el director con una sonrisa jovial.

-Buenos días, señora ministra.- le respondió con respeto el rubio.

-Te preguntarás por qué te traje hasta aquí, seguramente no te lo esperabas.

-No, profesor, no tenía idea. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?- interrogó Mark.

-Responderé a cada pregunta que formules, pero antes que nada, necesito que me des tu palabra de que nada de lo que se dirá en esta habitación saldrá de aquí.

-Usted tiene mi confianza, señor. Si usted me lo pide, seré una tumba.

Griselda sonrió. Dumbledore lo observó penetrantemente con sus pequeños ojos azules, y vio la sinceridad en los verdes del joven.

-Eso me agrada, aprecio tu amabilidad, Mark.- se colocó las manos detrás de las espalda, entrelazándolas entre sí, y comenzó a explicar.

"-Verás, hace veinte años, fundé una organización secreta llamada La Orden del Fénix, para hacer frente al ejército de Voldemort, el cual en esos tiempos se había alzado en su máximo poder. Estaba integrada por numerosos magos y brujas de absoluta confianza, hábiles con la varita, poderosos, y dispuestos a luchar hasta el fin, queien me aceptaron como su líder desde el principio. La Orden del Fénix se encargaba de acudir a todos los ataques que se produjeron en la primera guerra, así como también de organizar golpes fuertes para hacer caer al bando oscuro. Así estuvimos luchando durante tres años.

Pero cuando Harry Potter provocó la caída de Lord Voldemort, trayendo la paz al mundo, la Orden se desintegró al no ser necesaria. Los integrantes se dispersaron, algunos habían sido asesinados, muchos perdieron contacto entre sí, para rehacer sus vidas tras la supuesta muerte del mago tenebroso. Desde ese día, transcurrieron trece años de paz, y al año siguiente Voldemort volvió a la vida, por así decirlo. Al enterarme, tuve que hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para restaurar esa antigua organización secreta, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Tras un mes lo logré, y ahora la Orden está en acción, conmigo al mando nuevamente.

Volvamos a centrarnos en Voldemort. Se sabe por toda la comunidad mágica que su regreso se dio a conocer el año pasado, es decir que tuvo el camino libre por un año completo, tiempo que no desaprovechó. Hizo reclutaciones de nuevos aspirantes a mortífagos, y logró que antiguos aliados volvieran a estar bajo su mando, formando así un nuevo ejército oscuro.

En el presente año, bien sabes que su bando está en el mejor momento. Otra vez, Lord Voldemort volvió a alzarse con mucho más poder que tiempos atrás, con conocimientos que antes no poseía, y que lo han vuelto incontables veces más indestructible, casi hasta rozar la innmortalidad. Ahora dirige ataques a diferentes partes del mundo, y cuenta con el apoyo de nuevas criaturas que se unieron a él. Entre ellos, los vampiros."

Al terminar la narración, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, y agregó:

-A partir de esa historia, Mark, se te aclararán muchas dudas en cuanto a la propuesta que quiero hacerte. Estoy buscando personas capacitadas para aumentar integrantes en La Orden, y luego de una conversación con Griselda, ella me recomendó a varias personas, tú entre ellas. Por eso es que deseaba hablar contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Podría... podría explicarme qué es exactamente lo que hace esa organización?- pidió el joven, luego de la primera impresión. Era demasiada información en pocos minutos.

-Tenemos reuniones en las que planeamos los siguientes pasos a dar, cómo nos defenderemos, nuevas tácticas de ataque, e información extra sobre los planes futuros de los mortífagos. Contamos con nuestras propias armas para distintas especialidades, y tenemos medios de contacto más seguros y rápidos que nos facilitan saber cuándo se produce un ataque del que no estemos prevenidos con mucha anticipación como para organizar una defensa apropiada, o simplemente comunicarnos entre los miembros. Los de mayor confianza conocemos más a fondo los ideales de Voldemort, lo cual nos permite, en caso de que seamos nosotros los que ataquemos, tener la victoria asegurada. Hay integrantes especializados en investigaciones de distintos territorios, que averiguan los paraderos de alguna manada de criaturas tenebrosas. Al localizar alguna manada, nos organizamos para acordar quiénes participarán de esa exterminación. Otro numeroso grupo de integrantes se encarga de vigilar y seguir los pasos de mortífagos libres, y por último, pero no menos importante, muchos miembros se ocupan principalmente de hacer guardia en ciertos lugares prioritarios para Voldemort.

-¿Y usted cree, Dumbledore, que yo soy adecuado para unirme a su organización?

-Por supuesto, Mark. He visto preparación en ti, creo que serías muy útil para acudir a una batalla y organizar ataques. Trabajas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, y además, eres un animago registrado y un experto en Defensa.

-Me especializo en esa área, señor. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Griselda me habló de tus cualidades.

El joven observó a la ministra, y ella le sonrió, haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Es unos de nuestros mejores aurores.- agregó Griselda, con orgullo.

-No tengo dudas. Sólo es una propuesta, estaría encantado si aceptaras. Te pido que lo pienses, Mark.- le dijo amablemente el director.

-No.- repuso él de inmediato. -No necesito pensarlo. Si la Orden la dirije usted, no tengo dudas. Acepto unirme.- dijo Mark.

Dumbledore lo observó asombrado, pero luego sonrió.

-No esperaba una decisión tan rápida, pero así es mejor. Entonces, a partir de ahora deberás recordar la ubicación exacta del cuartel general.

-¿Tienen un cuartel general?- preguntó el rubio sin salir de la impresión. ¿Cuántos secretos más tendría Dumbledore? ¿Cuánto más estaría escondido en la inteligente mente del director de Hogwarts?

-Si, lo tenemos. Ahora mismo nos apareceremos allí. Gracias por todo, Griselda. Volveré pronto.- le aseguró el anciano. -Vamos, Mark, debemos salir de aquí para desaparecernos. Conocerás a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden en unos instantes.- le indicó, y despidiénsose respetuosamente de la ministra, ambos salieron de la elegante habitación.

****************************************************

-No lo sé, director. Sinceramente, no me parece una buena idea, pero confío en usted así que lo apoyaré.

-Te entiendo, Minerva. Pero ahora, tú debes entenderme a mí. Se que no parece bueno, pero Severus solo puede traer información de los mortífagos. En cambio, infiltrar a un espía en el clan de los vampiros nos podría ser de mucha utilidad. Recuerda que ellos solo están con Voldemort porque los magos los desterraron de las tierras que habitaban. Sin embargo, creo que estoy cerca de la verdad al decir que planean algo en contra de Voldemort también.- le dijo el profesor Dumbledore con un tono de voz severo. Era un tema a tratar bastante delicado, por eso, había planificado todo con suma precaución, para que la aludida no saliera afectada de su futuro trabajo como espía. Si es que aceptaba, claro.

-Es terrible. Ellos son muy peligrosos, más que los mortífagos. Ella correría un gran riesgo si la infiltramos en su clan...- dijo Mcgonagall, preocupada.

-Yo confío plenamente en ella.- terció el director.

-Lo sé. Pero el punto son los vampiros, no sabemos lo que harán.

-La aceptarán. Les encantará tener a una "infiltrada" en la Orden, y a Lord Voldemort aún más. Esa es la propuesta que ella les dará.

La profesora Mcgonagall tuvo un leve estremecimiento ante la mención del nombre temido, pero no dijo nada.

-Es que ella es...- Mcgonagall no sabía como expresarlo. -Es muy despistada, tal vez algo no salga como lo esperado.

-Sabrá ocuparse de ello. Recuerda que en el ministerio, es una de las mejores aurores que tienen. Y no estás tomando en cuenta, Minerva, que es metamorfomaga.

-Comprendo. ¿Pero qué pasa con el novio? Es otro problema, profesor Dumbledore... No creo que él quiera que ella se arriesgue de esa forma…

-No es un problema, simplemente no es su decisión. Ella decidirá lo que quiera hacer, sabes que es muy independiente.

-Si, lo es. Sin embargo... ella no es una experta en Oclumancia, como lo es Snape.

-Severus se encargará de prepararla antes de infiltrarla en el bando oscuro.

-Pero, director, tenga en cuenta que Severus Snape ya corre bastante peligro dentro del grupo de mortífagos... yo pienso que los vampiros son mas... violentos.

-Si, lo se. Pero me temo que ella adoptará muchas características de los vampiros, por lo tanto, en el remoto caso de que la ataquen, sabrá defenderse bien.

-Entonces, director, ha despejado todas mis dudas. Ya no tengo más objeciones, lo apoyo en su decisión.

-Lo sé, Minerva. Créeme, saldremos ganando con esto.

La profesora no respondió ante ello, pues no estaba del todo segura. Y, evitando esa respuesta, simplemente, dijo:

-Entonces hay que comentárselo a los demás miembros.

-Lo haremos hoy mismo, ya los cité. Vendrán en... media hora.- le avisó el director fijándose en su reloj que marcaba las doce en punto.

-Como usted diga, Dumbledore.

****************************************************

Un muchacho de dieciséis años, de cabello azabache largo hasta los hombros y alborotado, entró a la oscura habitación. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra por fuera de los jeans oscuros, y desabrochada en los primeros botones, dejando su pecho desnudo. Eso le daba un aspecto mucho más rebelde, y lo hacía parecer unos años más grande. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron indiferentes en la silueta de una mujer que se encontraba al final de la habitación. Caminó hacia ella decidido, y le dijo con voz firme:

-Quiero empezar ahora.

-De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que no tendré consideración alguna. No me importará cómo te sientas, no me importará verte llorar, gritar, o pedirme desesperado que detenga el recuerdo. Lo haré cuando yo quiera. ¿Entendido?

-Perfectamente.- le dijo Harry desafiante.

-Entonces empecemos.- Helen lo apuntó con la varita y pronunció un hechizo en voz baja. De la sien del joven, comenzó a salir un hilo plateado. La rubia hizo un movimiento con su varita y lanzó el recuerdo hacia la pared de enfrente, haciendo que éste chocara contra ella y una escena se formara ante sus ojos.

_"Un apuesto hombre de cabello negro azabache y rebelde, entró en la acogedora sala de estar, cargando en una mano, una gran bolsa transparente repleta de dulces. y en la otra, un tierno perro negro de peluche. Dejó la bolsa sobre un sofá beige, y con una gran sonrisa se aproximó al cochecito de un bebé. James Potter jugueteó con el peluche en el aire, en frente del pequeño, para llamar su atención. El niño de ojos verdes que estiró sus bracitos para alcanzar al perrito, era Harry Potter, con apenas un año de vida._

_Una bella mujer de ojos verde esmeralda y con el cabello rojo fuego recogido en una alta coleta, hizo entrada en la escena. Se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa en el rostro y rodeó su cintura por la espalda, al tiempo que hacía carantoñas a su pequeño hijo, quien abrazaba con fuerza su peluche, regalo de su padrino Sirius. Luego Harry extendió los brazos dando a entender que quería estar con su madre. James sonrió juguetonamente y se alejó de Lily Potter abrazando posesivamente al bebé, quien comenzó a hacer pucheros._

_-Oh, está bien, está bien.- se rindió su padre con una sonrisa. -Ve con mamá.- le indicó, depositándolo con extrema suavidad en el piso para que avanzara el estrecho tramo hasta la mujer que lo observaba con tanto amor. _

_El pequeño no dudó en avanzar sin ayuda de sus manos, balanceándose de un lado a otro con los brazos abiertos. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro, se balanceó peligrosamente pero con esfuerzo logró permanecer en pie, cinco, seis, siete... Lily le tendió una mano cuando estaba a pocos centímetros suyos, y Harry la tomó enseguida, para ser alzado por su madre al instante._

_-Aún asombra la rapidez con la que ha aprendido a caminar.- dijo ella, obviamente orgullosa. - Mi niño es muy astuto.- le dijo rozando su nariz con la de su hijo, y depositando luego un sonoro beso en su mejilla._

_-Por supuesto que lo es... Lo ha heredado de ti.- le susurró James al oído, y la besó en los labios con amor. _

Helen sonrió por dentro observando a su mejor amiga ya fallecida. No pudo evitar recordar los buenos tiempos en los que Lily y ella disfrutaban y salían a bailar con sus novios, en ese momento James y Sirius, respectivamente. Era innato en ella no demostrar sus sentimientos, así que no le costaría nada mostrarse indiferente ante todo, e incluso ante lo que pasaría en unos minutos. Observó a Harry, y sonrió triunfal al verlo parado con las manos en los bolsillos, observando todo impasible como si fuera una película. Pero aún faltaba la peor parte...

_-Es extraño estar en esta fecha, y no estar repartiendo dulces a los niños... ¿Verdad?_

_-Es cierto, cariño, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Recuerdo que con Sirius regresábamos a casa con las manos llenas, luego de hacer una de nuestras travesuras.- dijo el merodeador con la mirada perdida. Lily rió._

_-Típico.- comentó. -Nuestro Harry podrá disfrutar eso, James... Nosotros le daremos esa oportunidad, ¿cierto?_

_-Ojalá así sea, mi amor..._

_Pero el ruido de una puerta recién volteada los hizo sobresaltar. James sacó la varita apresuradamente -la cual llevaba siempre consigo- mientras su mirada reflejaba temor. Escuchó pasos atravesando la cocina, tenían muy pocas esperanzas. Observó a su esposa, quien miraba la puerta con terror, y temblaba visiblemente con su hijo en brazos._

_-¡Lily, llévate a Harry! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Márchate!- repitió James en un tono que no admitía discusión. _

_-¡Te amo!- le gritó Lily, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, al tiempo que subía corriendo las escaleras… El bebé que Lily cargaba en brazos seguía mirando hacia el comedor cuando Lord Voldemort entraba, con James en posición de ataque y la varita alzada._

Helen y Harry presenciaron como el rayo de luz verde salía de la varita del mago tenebroso e impactaba contra el cuerpo de James Potter, que instantáneamente cayó al suelo, con la muerte reflejada en sus ojos. Observaron la cara asustada, con los ojos abiertos de James y como la varita resbalaba de su mano, hacia el suelo. Pero pronto Helen y Harry debieron prestar atención a la siguiente escena, cuando Lily se encerraba en la habitación de su hijo.

_Colocó al niño en la cuna y extendió los brazos de espaldas a él para protegerlo a costa de su vida. Lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro, observando fijamente la puerta cerrada, esperando al que sabía sería su verdugo. El picaporte giró y una figura envuelta en una capa negra penetró en la habitación. Bajo su capucha se notaba un rostro pálido, mortecino, en el que brillaban un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Una mano de dedos largos y esqueléticos se alzó, aferrando una varita._

_-A Harry no. ¡__A Harry no! ¡__A Harry no! Por favor…- gimió Lily._

_-Apártate estúpida... apártate..._

_-Ten compasión, te lo ruego. Por favor, a Harry no…- le rogó desesperada._

_-Hazte a un lado, Lilian Evans, apártate. Tú no tienes por qué morir… Serás mi aliada._

_-¡No, no! Por favor, no me importa morir.__ Mátame a mí en su lugar..._

_-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha..._

_-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, __por favor!… ¡Haré cualquier cosa!- gritó Lily desgarrándose la garganta._

_Voldemort mostró una expresión impaciente y levantó la varita. _

_-Imbécil… ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Vieron el rayo de luz verde saliendo de la punta de su enemigo, y cómo Lily Potter se desplomaba en el suelo, sin vida. El pequeño Harry Potter había cesado en su llanto, y contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre, extendiendo la mano en un vano intento para tratar de tocarla._

Helen observó como Voldemort miraba al bebe con burla, sin compasión alguna, y comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas, con una risa congelante.

_-Ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja, Harry Potter.- siseó. -¡No tendrás oportunidad para vencerme! -Con una mueca de triunfo, el mago alzó la varita y pronunció la maldición asesina. Rápidamente el Avada Kedavra golpeó al bebé en la cabeza y lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándole un corte peculiar en la frente. Harry se puso a llorar a alaridos, mientras que el rayo era desviado contra Voldemort, el cual agonizó al recibir el impacto de su propia maldición. Hubo una estruendosa explosión entre ambos que provocó un temblor en la casa. El cuerpo de Voldemort estalló y se confundió entre el humo, y su vago espíritu se deslizó por el aire y desapareció entre las ruinas. _

_Todo se había derrumbado, excepto la cuna y la parte del suelo que la rodeaba. En ese momento, el Harry de la imagen y el del presente, miraron hacia donde segundos antes yacía el cuerpo de su madre, que ahora debía estar entre los escombros de la casa, y vio un extraño brillo plateado suspendido allí. El bebé no pudo entender por qué su madre no estaba junto a él, y volvió a llorar con mucha fuerza y con sus pequeñas manitos aferrando fuertemente las sábanas celestes."_

El Harry adolescente miró asombrado aquello, nunca se había percatado. Tantas veces había tenido pesadillas con la misma escena, y nunca se había dado cuenta de que había un brillo singular sobre donde antes estaba el cuerpo de su madre. El brillo aún no desaparecía. Helen cortó bruscamente la imagen, y en su lugar quedó la pared de la habitación, intacta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo quería saber qué era eso...- le dijo Harry con un tono neutro y con la mirada perdida.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- le espetó ella.

-¿Por qué? Era mi recuerdo...

-No me interesa. Ya te he dicho que podía parar cuando quisiera.

-No tenías derecho alguno. No te entiendo. No lloré ni grité, y sin embargo tú detuviste la imagen. ¿Por qué?

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Algún día lo sabrás.- le dijo ella quitándole importancia al tema, conservando su rostro sereno y su tono de voz frío.

-¡Maldición! ¡Odio vivir en medio de mentiras! ¡Vivo en un lugar completamente falso! ¡Todo el mundo sabe más de mi vida que yo mismo! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- gritó Harry harto. Helen fijó sus ojos azules en el moreno. Lentamente éste se fue calmando consciente de que había perdido el control. Eso era algo que se había prohibido hacer. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez. Logró respirar con su habitual ritmo pausado y recobró su mirada neutra.

-Te advierto que no enseñaré a adolescentes que imitan a niños engreídos. No lo toleraré otra vez. Es tu última oportunidad, Harry. Aprovéchala.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Qué?

-Que estoy cansado de seguir con oclumancia, quiero aprender otras cosas.

-Cuando aprendas a manejar como un experto la oclumancia, entonces te enseñaré cosas nuevas.

-Ya la sé manejar. Pruébame.- le dijo él firmemente.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Pretendes fingir que aprendiste oclumancia en unas pocas clases?

-No soy un experto aún, pero puedo manejarla, creo.

-Si tú lo dices... ¡Legremens!- le dijo Helen. Una luz blanca comenzó a aparecer y una borrosa imagen se comenzó a formar. De repente, la rubia se topó con una pared salida de la nada. Hizo un esfuerzo por romperla, y logró atravesarla. Ante sus ojos pasaron una serie de imágenes, y luego salió voluntariamente de la mente del moreno. -¿Que decías?- le dijo ella burlona.

-Lo tenía dominado.

-No, Harry. Eso solo es un avance. Has logrado crear una barrera, pero no fue suficientemente fuerte. Cuando puedas crear una barrera tan poderosa e intraspasable como la mía, solo entonces pasaremos a la legeremancia. ¿Quieres avanzar rápido?

-Así es.- afirmó Harry.

-Entonces, deberás aguantar hasta las tres de la mañana. Aumentaremos la clase dos horas. Ahora prepárate. ¡Legremens!

****************************************************

-Ahora, si me conceden silencio, acabaré con la intriga de todos ustedes.- dijo Albus Dumbledore levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar. Se encontraba en su despacho de Hogwarts, y allí estaban reunidas no menos de cincuenta personas. -Los he reunido para hablar de una nueva propuesta que les resultará interesante. Supongo ya todos están enterados del estado de una de nuestras integrantes, Nymphadora Tonks. Lamento comunicarles que me han informado anteayer, los resultados de su operación.- todos prestaban atención a cada una de las palabras del director, expectantes. -Ella vivirá... pero no será la misma de antes. Adoptará características propias de un vampiro, no saldrá ilesa de los instintos asesinos. Sin embargo, gracias a sus habilidades metamórficas, se libró de varias características que su mente se negaba rotundamente a aceptar. Por eso sigue de parte de nuestro bando, como esperábamos. La propuesta es riesgosa, pero nos dará ventajas: si Tonks acepta, será una espía en el ejército de los mortífagos, y formará parte del clan de los vampiros.

Un murmullo general recorrió toda la habitación. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la idea del director, definitivamente no se lo esperaban. Sabían que Snape era un espía, pero como era un hombre arrogante, seco y ácido, a muchos no les importaba. Pero no podían negar que era un mago excelente y que su papel de espía lo hacía muy bien. Definitivamente les era de mucha utilidad. Sin embargo, otro miembro de la Orden que se convirtiera en espía ya podría resultar peligroso, y más con las nuevas condiciones de Tonks. Si ella era una vampira, tal vez sus instintos la llevarían del lado oscuro. Y si estaba cerca de los vampiros, podía resultar aún peor. Había que mantenerla lo mas alejada posible del otro bando.

Esos eran los pensamientos de la mayoría de los miembros, quienes no sabían qué decir ante la situación.

-Escuchen, por favor. Me gustaría que confíen en mí.

-Lo hacemos, Dumbledore. Pero nos parece arriesgado infiltrar a Tonks en el bando oscuro.- dijo un hombre joven, que era un auror del Ministerio.

-Dora no hará ese trabajo. Correría grave peligro. No quiero que le suceda nada más.- intervino Mark, que se había mantenido callado y con la mirada en el suelo desde el comienzo de la reunión.

-No pretendo ponerla en riesgo, Mark, créeme. Pero es realmente necesario avanzar para derrotar. Y me temo, que no será muy seguro que ella esté cerca nuestro. Tiene cierto control sobre sí misma, pero en cualquier momento podría perder el control y atacar a algún integrante, inconscientemente. Puede ser que el olor de la sangre de alguien, sea demasiado irresistible para ella, y aún no está lista para ponerse a prueba. Yo solo quería comunicarles la idea. En realidad la propuesta es para Nymphadora, por lo tanto ella lo decidirá.- dijo Dumbledore.

Mark levantó la mirada.

-Ella no me haría algo así. - afirmó él con seguridad.

-No la obligaré a que acepte, Mark, serénate. Será su decisión, yo no me opondré a lo que decida.- le dijo Dumbledore con amabilidad.

-Opino que es una buena idea. En una guerra no se pueden evitar los riesgos.- intervino Moody. Excepto que aquí varios de ustedes sean unas sabandijas que quieran esconderse como cobardes por el resto de sus días.

-No es necesario utilizar esos términos, Ojoloco. Saben comprenderlo.- Dumbledore se levanto con agilidad y rapidez, y comenzó a pasear por el centro del círculo, y con tono serio, continuó: -En cuanto pueda volver a hablar con ella, les comunicaré su decisión y nadie pondrá objeciones. ¿Entendido? Ahora, por favor, dejemos ese asunto. Porque también los he reunido, para hablar de nuevas tácticas: es hora de atacar.

****************************************************

Severus Snape entró a la elegante habitación vestido con una túnica negra, sin capucha y sin máscara. Se podía ver su pelo grasiento pegándose en su rostro, su nariz ganchuda y su piel cetrina. Sus ojos negros e indiferentes le daban un aspecto misterioso. Observó a todo el círculo allegado, sentados en sillas ubicadas en ronda. Todas miraban a un sillón alto que parecía un trono, en donde se encontraba sentado un hombre de no más de cuarenta y cinco años, con su cabeza calva, su piel terriblemente pálida, su nariz extraña, porque tenía dos rendijas que lo hacían parecer mas a una serpiente, y unos labios tan finos que eran casi invisibles. Miraba a Snape con una mirada calculadora, con sus fríos ojos rojos llenos de poder.

-Severus... te estaba esperando. Siéntate.- le dijo señalándole una silla que estaba a su derecha. El hombre obedeció inmediatamente, mientras algunos mortífagos lo miraban con envidia por ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Él ignoró todo, y se sentó sereno en la silla que su señor le indicaba. -Ahora que ya están todos...- siseó con voz impasible. -puedo repetirles a los inútiles que encabezaron el último ataque, que ha sido decepcionante. Yaxley, Dolohov, y Mulciber... un trío de cobardes.- dijo Voldemort en son de burla y frialdad. -Los castigué el día de su fracaso, y los castigué los siguientes días. Por eso, queridos aliados, esos tres presentan un aspecto lamentable... pero para mí no es suficiente. Los castigaré hasta grabarles en la mente que no pueden fallar, porque sino, Lord Voldemort se los hace pagar...- los amenazó con una voz suave, lo cual significaba que estaba furioso. -Y esto es sólo una pequeña demostración, para que les quede claro que no quiero fallas, y si no aténganse alas fatales consecuencias... Sin embargo, no los he reunido para hablar de eso, no... Así que pasaré a lo más importante. Necesitamos organizar un nuevo ataque... Todos ustedes lo encabezarán, para que no ocurran nuevos fracasos... Será un ataque a gran escala, por supuesto. Diez veces más numeroso que el anterior... y utilizaremos otras tácticas...

Un murmullo general recorrió la habitación. Voldemort hizo silencio haciendo que todos lo imitaran y el barullo cesara.

-Ahora... queridos mortífagos... les propondré algo... -dijo el mago tenebroso misteriosamente. -El jefe de los vampiros me informó que mordieron a una integrante de la Orden del Fénix, cercana a Dumbledore. Se llama Nymphadora Tonks... ¿la recuerdas, Bella?- ella se estremeció y respondió inmediatamente.

-Amo... es una auror... mi despreciable prima...

-Nos será útil. La reina de los vampiros me ha asegurado que uno de los suyos la mordió y es seguro que tendrá efecto. O muere... o se convierte en una vampira. Lo mas seguro es que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore no permita que muera, por lo tanto, los efectos asesinos y violentos despertarán en la chica... y se pasará de nuestro bando. La utilizaremos como espía de la Orden del Fénix. Tendrá que tener custodia... será un arma bastante útil...

Bellatrix apretaba los puños de rabia al saber que su odiosa prima sería más útil que ella para su amo. No podía evitar sentir envidia y un inmenso odio.

Mientras tanto, Snape se aseguraba de tener la mente en blanco en ese momento, ya que unos segundos antes había sentido temor ante la posible reacción de Tonks. Luego se lo contaría a Dumbledore, pero por ahora debía mantener la mente bien cerrada. No por nada era un maestro en Oclumancia.

-¿Qué información me traen?

Un encapuchado se levantó y se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro. Unos fríos ojos grises se fijaron en la figura del mago tenebroso respetuosamente, y habló:

-Mi señor, la auror está muy bien custodiada. Otros aurores y antiguos miembros de La Orden del Fénix no le pierden el paso. A donde ella vaya, ahí están ellos. El tiempo que la hemos vigilado no vimos ningún signo de violencia en ella, o algún cambio de aspecto que la identificara como vampira.

-¿Quiénes la custodian?

-Personas que podrían resultar peligrosas, señor. Moody, el que se hace llamar "cazador de magos tenebrosos", Kingsley Shaklebott y Hestia Jones, dos aurores muy cercanos a Tonks, y Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo.- respondió Lucius arrastrando las palabras y pronunciando cada uno de esos nombres con profundo desprecio.

-No son rivales para mí.

-Para nada. No cuestiono eso, amo.

-Y sin embargo, puedo recordar que siempre salen con vida de las batallas... ¿Cómo es posible?

-Suelen estar cerca de Dumbledore... No nos es muy fácil acercarnos a ellos si están al lado del viejo...

-Pronto, muy pronto, Albus Dumbledore estará fuera de mis preocupaciones... Si Nymphadora Tonks demuestra algún comportamiento violento o extraño, házmelo saber, Lucius...

-Por supuesto, mi señor.- acabó él, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

-Amo... -intervino rápidamente Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Habla.

-Bella y yo hemos visto la semana pasada a una persona que será de importancia... La Cazadora. La vimos acompañando a un grupo de inútiles. Iban a San Mungo, los vimos entrar. Seguramente para ver a la repugnante auror...

-La Cazadora... me encargaré de ella personalmente...- siseó con voz amenazadora. -Y Rodolphus, recuerda que Nymphadora Tonks, es nuestra futura integrante...

Algunos mortífagos soltaron bufidos en desacuerdo, pero Voldemort ordenó silencio, e inmediatamente todos callaron.

-Severus... ¿Traes información de la Orden?

-Si, mi lord. Dumbledore les ha propuesto utilizar nuevas tácticas. Debemos estar preparados, piensan atacar.- dijo Snape. Dumbledore le había dicho claramente lo que tenía que decir si Voldemort se lo preguntaba, y había cumplido con su orden al pie de la letra. Ya que Snape tenía que dar una información verdadera para que el mago tenebroso no sospechara nada, pero tampoco debía decir lo que era demasiado importante. Al parecer, al Innombrable le complació la información.

-¿Han dado fechas cercanas o exactas?

-No, señor. Aún no han dicho nada. Sólo Dumbledore nos dijo que tiene un as bajo la manga. Pronto nos reunirá, y nos dirá lo que planea hacer.

-Bien hecho, Severus. Infórmame de inmediato si hay noticias.

-Si, mi lord.- dijo él inclinando su cabeza hacia Voldemort.

-Intenta sacarle información al viejo loco... te tiene confianza y tal vez te diga algo que podría resultar interesante para nuestros planes...-masculló.

-Como usted ordene.

-Ahora, mis mortífagos, los ubicaré en los puestos de los cuales estarán al mando. Se ocuparán de ello y nada más.

-Solo seguimos sus órdenes, amo...- dijo Avery.

-Eso les conviene. Ahora, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, y Rookwood se ocuparán del ejército de los vampiros, banshees y hombres lobos. Lucius, Narcissa, Nott y Mcnair se encargarán de los ejércitos de dementores, gigantes y trolls. Consigan más de cincuenta gigantes. Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Alecto y Amycus se encargarán de organizar debidamente al ejército de mortífagos principal. Todos los demás prepararán a los mortífagos principiantes. Más les vale que todo haya quedado claro, no quiero fallas...

Todos asintieron respetuosamente.

-Entonces, comiencen a preparar todo para el próximo ataque...

****************************************************


	12. En el Expresso de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 12**

**En el Expresso de Hogwarts.**

Domingo 1º de septiembre de 1996:

Harry se dispuso a terminar de preparar su baúl. Todo lo que había traído de Privet Drive ya estaba guardado, pero le faltaban sus regalos de cumpleaños. Minutos después, ya había puesto todo en su lugar. Pero su instinto le avisó que le faltaba algo... y de inmediato supo qué era. El regalo de Dumbledore. Se detuvo a escuchar detrás de su puerta, pero nadie se acercaba. Más tranquilo, tomó el paquete entre sus manos. No entendía por qué, pero su director le había susurrado -cuando le entregó su regalo a través de la chimenea- que lo abriera a solas.

Bajo la envoltura encontró un estuche de cuero negro y brillante, rectangular, del tamaño de un libro mediano. Pero había un inconveniente, estaba protegido con un candado mágico. Lo que implicaba que solo el dueño del objeto podría abrirlo, ¿pero cómo? Harry presionó el estuche con la esperanza de adivinar qué había dentro, pero no percibió nada. Tomó la envoltura y la agitó en el aire, pero ninguna llave cayó, sino una pequeña nota.

"Tu reflejo te dará la respuesta. No te apresures, espera el momento adecuado."

"¿Y cómo sabre cuál es el momento adecuado?- pensó Harry, impaciente. "Diablos... Dumbledore no cambiará nunca su estilo misterioso. Típico de él complicarme las cosas... Como si yo no tuviera suficiente... Por las dudas lo llevaré a donde vaya, Dumbledore siempre quiere que las cosas las descubra uno mismo... Y las pistas que da son tan incoherentes..."

-Mi reflejo.- pronunció en voz alta, mientras sus ojos recorrían la única línea de la nota, una y otra vez. Fue directo hacia el viejo espejo del armario de su habitación. Durante diez minutos estuvo observándose de arriba a abajo intentando encontrar esa misteriosa respuesta, pero nada pudo ver. Finalmente, rendido, guardó el estuche en su bolsillo trasero, junto con su varita. Cerró el baúl y bajó las escaleras, dejando aparte el tema del dichoso regalo, y pensando que esa mansión no la vería en varios meses, o al menos eso creía.

Media hora mas tarde -porque habían estado desayunando- Harry ya estaba en el vestíbulo de Grimmuld Place listo para ir a la estación de King `s cross. Tenía el reloj que le había regalado Hermione, en la muñeca izquierda. Las nueve y cinco de la mañana. La llave y las cadenas, obsequios de Ron y Remus respectivamente, las llevaba a buen recaudo al fondo de su baúl, envueltas en un par de medias. Así como la caja de Sortilegios Weasley, muy bien camuflada.

Ron estaba esperando a Ginny y Hermione. Típico, esa regla de que las chicas tardan mas que los chicos en arreglarse...

Cuando bajaron ambas jóvenes, ellos quedaron medio embobados. Se veían estupendas con la ropa muggle que vestían. Esos jeans que marcaban su figura les demostraba a los chicos que de verdad habían crecido, definitivamente ya no tenían nada de niñas.

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntó ásperamente una mujer de cabello rubio, que había aparecido detrás de ellos. -Vámonos.- les dijo sin darles tiempo a responder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con el "vámonos"? ¿Tú también vienes?- le dijo Harry caprichosamente.

-Lupin no podrá venir hoy por las circunstancias de la noche anterior, ayer hubo luna llena. Así que me ofrecí para suplantarlo. ¿Algún problema, Potter?

-Si. -contestó Harry. -Detesto que me llamen por mi apellido.

-Pues que lástima. A mi no me importa, Potter.- replicó Helen mordazmente, recalcando dicha palabra. Habían quedado en que las cosas parecieran normales entre ellos cuando había personas cerca, por eso ahora Harry seguía actuando como si la odiara y solo fuera un niño malcriado. Nadie sabía nada de su cambio de actitud durante las clases de Helen, ni su avance en Oclumancia. Pero pronto sus amigos se enterarían... Muy pronto.

-Discúlpame, ¿dónde está el profesor Moody?- preguntó Hermione educadamente, viendo lo que se les venía encima.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Granger. Vamos, salgan.- ordenó Helen. No podía decirle que Dumbledore le había encomendado un trabajo a Moody, y por lo tanto no podía acompañarlos ese día. Tras despedir a Molly Weasley- quien se quedaría en la mansión para atender a Remus- los cuatro amigos salieron de Grimmuld Place 12, siguiendo a Emmeline Vance, Kingsley Shaklebott, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Arthur, Charlie y Bill y Fleur (que hacía dos días habían vuelto de su larga estadía en el hotel). Al salir a la calle, se dieron cuenta de que había más miembros de la Orden que los seguirían durante el viaje para asegurar su protección. En último lugar iba Helen, impasible. Sus facciones no demostraban su estado de ánimo, sus sentimientos, o lo que fuera que la hiciera parecer humana; Más bien parecía un robot. Ella se subió al asiento del conductor de un auto muggle, el de al lado estaba desocupado. Harry se preguntaba cómo cabrían doce personas en un auto normal, y sólo Hermione sabía que habían ampliado el vehículo por dentro, para que por fuera pareciera común y corriente. Había tres filas de cuatro asientos cada una, y al frente estaban los dos lugares del conductor y su acompañante. En el fondo se sentaron Bill, Fleur, Dedalus y Hestia. En el medio se acomodaron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny, y en la fila siguiente, Emmeline, Kingsley, Arthur y Charlie. Helen puso el auto en marcha, y emprendieron el corto viaje.

Al instante, del lado izquierdo y del derecho se vieron otros vehículos pertenecientes a La Orden. Tanta seguridad tenían bastante irritado a Harry, que sabía que todo era por él, y para colmo su protección había aumentado el doble desde que sufrió el pequeño encuentro con los mortífagos cerca de Privet Drive, del cual había salido ileso gracias a la vigilancia que Dumbledore le había puesto. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si no fura por la insistencia del director, quizá no estaría vivo. A él debía agradecerle muchas cosas, era cierto, pero también detestarle por muchas otras. Harry sabía que, Dumbledore al ser tan sabio, tenía grandes ideas, y como consecuencia de ello, también podía tener aún mayores equivocaciones.

El viaje transcurrió sin obstáculos, a excepción del tráfico que les impedía ir a más velocidad. Alrededor de una hora llegaron a la estación de King`s Cross.

-Campo despejado. Ya salgan del auto.- ordenó Helen. Ella se bajó última, siempre atenta a todo. Dedalus, Hestia y Emmeline se quedaron dentro, vigilando.

-Su actitud de creerse superior a todos me está tocando en un punto fuerte.- dijo Harry susurrándoles a sus tres amigos. -¿Cómo haremos para vigilarla si ella no está en Hogwarts?- en ese momento sintió la mirada de Helen clavada en su nuca, y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-No lo se aún, pero me da la sensación de que ella lo sabe todo.

-Ni me lo digas, Hermione. Odio que sepan más de mí que yo mismo.- dijo Harry fastidiado.

-No se detengan.- dijo Helen dirigiéndose especialmente a ellos cuatro.

-No se porqué todos la obedecen. Mira a Kingsley, Hestia, Dedalus, Emmeline, todos ellos solo obedecían a Dumbledore y ahora le hacen caso a ella... como si fuera importante...-agregó Harry pensativo.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, Harry. Creo que Dumbledore y ella se conocen desde antes.- dijo Ginny, que se había quedado callada todo el rato.

Ron había estado todo el viaje observando ensimismado a Hermione. Y a Harry le había pasado lo mismo con su novia. Estaba más atractiva de lo habitual. Se pararon en frente de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Las agujas del gran reloj marcaban las once menos diez.

-Chicos, yo iré primero con papá.- les dijo Charlie amablemente. Luego padre e hijo se fueron disimuladamente hasta atravesar con seguridad la pared de ladrillos.

-Siguen ustedes dos.- dijo Kingsley señalando a Ginny y Hermione. Las chicas se miraron y fueron corriendo con su equipaje hacia la plataforma.

-Creo que vamos nosotros, Harry.- le dijo Ron, miraron a Kingsley que asintió. Al atravesar la pared, buscaron a las dos chicas y fueron hasta ellas.

-¿Dónde están nuestro hermano y nuestro padre?- preguntó la pelirroja. -No los veo.- comenzaron a buscarlos y a los pocos segundos aparecieron los dos pelirrojos, seguidos por Helen, Kingsley, Bill y Fleur.

-Oh, porg Fgrrancia, cuanto grruido. En Beauxbatons no ega así.- dijo Fleur, como siempre, comparando su bella Francia con la horrible ciudad de Londres. Nadie dio importancia al comentario de la casi veela.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos subiendo al tren.- dijo Ginny al ver como el vehículo abría las puertas.

-Es cierto, vamos Ron, somos prefectos, tenemos que ocuparnos de que haya orden.- apuró la castaña, tirando del brazo de su amigo.

-Si, Herms, si, ya voy.- le dijo para tranquilizarla. Saludó a todos con unos movimientos de la mano, y luego se acercó para despedirse de su padre, Harry ya estaba con él.

-Esperen, chicos.- les dijo Arthur, al ver que su hija y Hermione se acercaban. Las despidió afectuosamente y las dejó marchar, sin perderlas de vista hasta que subieron al tren.

-Chicos, por favor, este año no se metan en problemas. Deben tener cuidado dadas las circunstancias, esto ya no es un juego de niños, todo cambió y ahora el Innombrable es más fuerte que nunca. Ya los engañó una vez y no quiero que alguno de ustedes salga lastimado. Así que no intenten resolver las cosas solos, esta vez tienen que dejar lo que sea en nuestras manos, o en algún otro adulto. ¿Comprenden?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza rápidamente, dejando al señor Weasley sin mucha convicción de que sus palabras hubieran servido de algo, y tras despedirse de él por segunda vez, se dieron la vuelta con la intención de dirigirse al tren. Pero Helen se acercó a ellos, pdidiéndole un momento a Harry para hablar a solas, y Ron siguió su camino, quedándose en la entrada del Expresso junto con otros prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, cumpliendo su tarea. Creyó que Hermione estaba en medio de la multitud de alumnos que se empujaban por subir, intentando imponer un poco de orden, así que siguió en su tarea.

Mientras tanto, Harry escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su entrenadora.

-Harry, escúchame bien, tengo tres cosas que decirte. Primero, debido a que estarás en Hogwarts, tendrás clases conmigo unas pocas veces a la semana, luego te haré saber cuándo. Segundo, habrá alguien en el castillo que te dará clases particulares mientras yo no esté. Y por último, Slytherins. Ahora vete, rápido. Ten cuidado.- le dijo fríamente, y aprovechando que el moreno se había quedo estático al no entender muy bien lo que le había dicho, se alejó hacia el grupo de La Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué?- logró articular Harry, al verla marcharse. -¿Qué quiso decir con "slytherins"?- de repente una pequeña luz se prendió en su interior, y girando sobre sus talones avanzó velozmente hasta las puertas del tren, en busca de Ron. Helen no le quitaba la mirada de encima, impasible, atravesándole con sus ojos azules.

****************************************************

-Miren a quiénes tenemos aquí... Una traidora a la sangre y una sangre sucia... ¿Por qué no están sus guardaespaldas con ustedes?

-Harry y Ron no son nuestros guardaespaldas, Zabini, podemos cuidarnos solas. Ahora déjanos pasar.

-Yo no lo creo, bellezas. Necesitarán más de lo que piensan para huir de nosotros...- dijo otro de los slytherin que estaban rodeándolas, sonriendo de lado. Sin ningún disimulo avanzó los escasos dos metros que lo separaban de Ginny, y la tomó por la cintura repentinamente pegándola a su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Hermione iba a sacar su varita, pero Blaise Zabini fue por detrás, le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos y con la otra mano le tapó la boca. La castaña sintió repulsión al sentir el musculoso cuerpo del slytherin pegado a ella. Intentó serenarse y pensar en una forma de librarse de esa situación. Sintió prisa al ver como la otra serpiente acosaba a su amiga, y se estremeció cuando sintió unos calientes labios que comenzaban a recorrer su cuello descubierto.

-¿Qué creen que hacen? Se suponía que pensaban que no estábamos a su altura... suéltenos de una vez.- dijo Hermione aparentando tranquilidad, mientras forcejeaba entre los brazos de Blaise. Él separó sus labios del cuello de la castaña para responder con una maliciosa sonrisa a su pregunta.

-Lo seguimos pensando, Granger... No hemos cambiado de opinión. Es sólo que... nos apetece divertirnos un rato.- le dijo, para luego seguir en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella intentó girarse para propinarle un rodillazo en donde sabía que más le dolería, pero éste la apretó más contra si impidiéndole moverse. - Ni siquiera intentes escapar, sangre sucia... Pierdes tu tiempo.

-Gritaremos si no nos dejan ir.- amenazó Ginny, furiosa. -Nosotras no somos juguetes.- agregó, para luego golpear al slytherin que intentaba besarla. Era Theodore Nott, un joven moreno de físico delgado, ojos azules y rasgos duros. No era guapo, aunque había algo que le hacía tener cierto atractivo para algunas chicas. Pero ese, obviamente, no era el caso de Ginny, y ni que lo fuera, se dejaría utilizar por una serpiente como él. Sin embargo, el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr zafarse de sus brazos, por lo que ambas seguían en esa misma situación incómoda, dirigiéndose miradas desconcertadas, furiosas, y temerosas.

-¿Prefieren que gritemos?- preguntó Hermione, pensando que los slytherins no habían oído bien. Pero se asustó en demasía al comprobar que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas, ya que su voz no salía. No podía hablar. Intentó gritar con todas su fuerzas, pero algo la había ennmudecido. Y a Ginny también. No entendían lo que les había pasado, ya que en ningún momento los dos slytherin que las tenían apresadas pudieron haber sacado la varita y echarles un hechizo silenciador, porque habrían corrido el riesgo de que ellas escaparan. Entonces... ¿Quién las había silenciado? Las chicas lo supieron enseguida, al oír la voz de un tercer slytherin:

-Parece que esta vez no está la comadreja Weasley o el cararajada para salvarlas, ¿cierto?- les dijo un apuesto rubio, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio. -Esto les servirá para enterarse de que los Slytherins somos los mejores... Nadie puede contra nosotros.- Él observó los rostros de ambas gryffindor que lo observaban con profundo odio, y soltó una fría carcajada. -¿Qué les sucede? No me dirán que no la están pasando bien...- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, y mirando divertido la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Ginny Weasley, la menor de los pelirrojos, la pobretona y traidora a la sangre, evitaba los constantes intentos de Nott por besarla.

Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, la insoportable sabelotodo rata de biblioteca, ya había cesado en sus forecejeos, y mientras Blaise le besaba el cuello morbosamente, subiendo por su mentón o el límite de su mandíbula, ella miraba fijamente el final del corredor del tren.

Draco se giró con curiosidad por saber lo que veía Hermione, y luego sonrió de lado, jugando con la varita entre sus manos. En ese momento, Harry y Ron subían al tren. Lo que vieron les hizo enfurecer: un grupo de Slytherins pavoneando con sus chicas. Ron se había puesto más colorado que su pelo, y Harry tenía una mirada tan fría que hubiera hecho retroceder a varios, pero no a Draco Malfoy. El guapo rubio los esperaba con tranquilidad, sin inquietarse ante la furia de los dos leones.

-Déjenlas, ahora.- ordenó Harry con fiereza.

-¿Estás loco, Potter? Esta es su bienvenida para el comienzo de curso... No seas aguafiestas, lo están disfrutando.- le respondió el rey de las serpientes, con ironía.

-Pues, bienvenido, Malfoy.- le replicó Ron, asestándole un puñetazo en el estómago. No se había podido contener, la furia lo invadía. El rubio se dobló levemente, y no tardó en reaccionar. Con una rapidez asombrosa le plantó un golpe en la mandíbula, tirándolo al suelo. Blaise soltó a Hermione para contener a Harry, cuando éste iba directo a enfrentarse con Draco.

-Potter, no intentes pasarte conmigo, soy prefecto. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, por faltarle el respeto a tus superiores. Y, Weasley, esta vez te la dejo pasar, mas te vale que no haya una próxima vez, porque no me importará molerte a golpes, ¿has entendido?- dijo Malfoy despectivamente, haciendo señas a los otros dos slytherins para que lo siguieran. Harry tendió una mano a su amigo para levantarse, sin dejar de ver a las tres serpientes, que en ese instante entraban a un compartimiento.

-Imbéciles... Se los haré pagar en cuanto tenga oportunidad, esto no va a quedarse así.- susurró el pelinegro con ira, pero los tres que lo rodeaban lo escucharon a la perfección. Ginny y Hermione se miraron con urgencia, dándose a entender que ese año tendrían muchos más problemas de los que esperaban... La pelirroja abrazó a Harry luego de que éste le rodeara la cintura otorgándole protección. La castaña se acercó a Ron y éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros, preocupado.

-¿Les hicieron algo? ¿Están bien?- les preguntó él. Se extrañó al ver que no contestaban. Hermione le señaló su garganta, e hizo un par de señas para saber que las habían silenciado.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que sean tan desgraciados!- exclamó Harry al entender a su amiga, y de inmediato realizó el contrahechizo.

-Gracias a Merlín... Si, Ron, por suerte estamos bien... Habríamos sabido defendernos, pero no pudimos sacar nuestras varitas... Esos idiotas nos tomaron por sorpresa.

-Es cierto... Nos cerraron el paso mientras buscábamos un compartimiento, y luego nos ennmudecieron y no pudimos gritar.- explicó Ginny, apoyando las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Qué les hicieron esas asquerosas serpientes?- inquirió Harry.

-Pues...- balbuceó Hermione, sonrojándose de impotencia al saber que había quedado indefensa.

-Son unos acosadores.- determinó Ginny con odio. -Me hubiera encantado hechizarlos... hasta maldecirlos.

-Descuida, Gin, me ocuparé de que Nott no vuelva a molestarte. Será su ruina si se atreve...- le dijo Harry, con una expresión dura y fría. - Y Zabinni también recibirá su merecido, Herms, no te preocupes... En cuanto a Malfoy... Será el que peor pague... Aunque Ron ya se desquitó un poco, ¿verdad amigo?

-Claro que sí... Pero no creí que se recompusiera tan rápido... Me confié demasiado y ese rubio imbécil reaccionó a tiempo.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Hermione, pasando un dedo por el mentón del pelirrojo.

-No... ya no...- le respondió, sumergiéndose en la calidez de esos ojos chocolate.

Las dos parejas se quedaron solas en el pasillo del tren, ya que todos los demás alumnos habían encontrado un compartimiento donde pasar el largo viaje. Sin embargo, ellos cuatro parecieron no percatarse de ese hecho, ya que no se movieron ni quitaron la mirada del otro, para ir a buscar algún lugar vacío.

Muy pronto, en Hogwarts todo el mundo sabría que Ginny Weasley estaba saliendo con el famoso Harry Potter. El rumor no tardaría en correr apenas pisaran el castillo y los vieran tomados de la mano. Serían la pareja del año, de eso no cabía duda, y por supuesto, protagonizarían también el tema principal de toda esa semana. En las cuatro mesas de la casas de hablaría del nuevo chisme amoroso. Harry debería soportar un motivo más para ser el centro de las miradas, aunque eso no le molestaba sabiendo que la tenía a ella. Y Ginny... Pues ella simplemente tendría que ignorar las miradas de envidia que le lanzarían muchas jóvenes alumnas, y hacer como si nada. Después de todo, ella era fuerte, sabía manejar ese tipo de asuntos.

Hermione sabía que siempre había sentido algo por su amigo pelirrojo, especialmente desde cuarto año. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia él, y aún no había sucedido nada, salvo esa vez que se besaron en Grimmuld Place. Pero todo le resultaba tan extraño... se sentía confundida. Ella siempre había sido al clase de chica insegura si del amor se trataba, y ahora esa inseguridad en sí misma aumentaba. Se preguntaba, una y otra vez, viéndolo a los ojos, si los nervios que sentía estando tan cerca de él, eran productos del amor... Pero no podía saberlo. ¿Ella amaba a Ron Weasley? Y lo más importante... ¿él la amaba a ella? Quizá si... quizá ese beso sí había significado algo para su amigo... Posiblemente, era más que un impulso del momento lo que lo había llevado a besarla. Hermione decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, sin adelantarse a abrir su corazón frente a alguien que no sabía si la correspondía.

No obstante, cada uno se sentía muy bien al lado del otro. No podían negar, que disfrutaban el sentir sus cuerpos cerca, esa sensación de cobijo que les proporcionaba los brazos de su pareja. Pero lamentablemente para ellos, aparecieron Neville y Luna salidos de un compartimiento cercano e interrumpieron inoportunamente el mágico momento.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Luna alegremente sin darse cuenta de nada.

-¡Hola! ¿Están bien? Disculpen, ¿hemos interrumpido algo?- dijo Neville con un poco mas de tacto, al percatarse de la posición de sus cuatro amigos. Hermione y Ron se soltaron rápidamente, pero Harry y Ginny simplemente saludaron a sus dos inocentes amigos y les sonrieron.

-No, nada. ¿Cómo están?- dijeron la castaña y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Quieren sentarse con nosotros? Estamos solos...- dijo Neville.

-Si, claro. -aceptó Ginny encogiénsoe de hombros. Harry se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra el vidrio frío de la ventana, Ginny a su lado, y del otro lado Luna. En frente de Harry estaba Ron, a su lado Hermione, y Neville a su izquierda.

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- preguntó Luna.

-Mejor que las anteriores.- mintió Harry.

-Oye amigo, ¿has visto lo que dice El Profeta?- le preguntó Neville quien asombrosamente ya había perdido bastante de su timidez. Le tendió el diario a Harry.

-No, gracias Neville. No quiero verlo.- dijo Harry con algo de disgusto. -Me imagino la sarta de idioteces que debe decir.- y luego con tono de burla continuó: -"El niño que vivió dijo la verdad sobre Innombrable. Y como nosotros, los estúpidos del Ministerio, nos dimos cuenta tarde, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha vuelto mas fuerte que nunca. Tiene un poderoso ejército y con él está arrasando muchos lugares del país. Bla bla bla, y otra sarta de idioteces."- terminó Harry exasperado. -Ya no me importa. Yo estaba decidido, dispuesto a ayudar al Ministerio todos estos años pero ellos no supieron aprovecharlo. No me escucharon en su momento, así que ahora se las arreglarán solos.

-Te entendemos Harry, y estamos de tu lado.- le aseguró Ron. -¿Verdad?- dijo mirando a los demás. Todos asintieron sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¡Oigan, chicos, hay buenas nuevas! ¡Ginny y Harry están saliendo!- les contó entusiasmada Hermione a Luna y Neville.

-¿En serio? Siempre me pareció que hacían muy linda pareja. Felicidades.- les dijo ella suavemente y con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Por un instante, sus ojos celestes se fijaron en Ron, quien por alguna razón se había quedado mirando fijamente a la rubia.

-Pues ya era hora, felicidades.- les dijo Neville alegremente. -Luna tiene razón.- agregó, con sinceridad.

La feliz pareja sonrió agradecida, apreciaban mucho a sus dos amigos. A pesar de que Neville no fuera muy cercano a ellos, y Luna fuera de Ravenclaw, se había creado una fiel amistad entre los seis, luego de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. En ese momento, Neville y Luna comenzaron una interesante conversación, para ellos, claro, ya que los otros cuatro no tenían intención de unirse para hablar sobre las extrañas criaturas que conocía la rubia.

-Oigan chicos, para hablar de algo importante... ¿quién creen que será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año?- preguntó Hermione mientras Crookshanks se enroscaba en su pierna izquierda. Todos se miraron sin saber que decir, lo cierto es que ninguno tenía siquiera una ligera idea. Todos menos Hermione.

-Yo creo que sé quien será.- dijo misteriosamente. -Cierta mujer rubia de ojos azules...

-¡Helen!- exclamaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

-Pues yo no lo sé, es que estoy muy cansada, no he dormido en dos días.- dijo Ginny restregándose los ojos.

-Por lo que parece sabe mucho de esa materia.- aportó Ron. -Ya la vieron... hasta su mirada me da escalofríos...

Harry sonrió interiormente. Se preguntó si su amigo también le temería a él mismo si lo viera en las clases de la rubia...

-Bueno, tal vez, pero lo interesante es que tendremos ventaja si es la profesora, así podremos vigilarla. Porque era eso lo que necesitábamos: que ella estuviera en Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, es cierto amigos. Espero que sea así.- dijo Harry para no levantar sospechas, quién ya sabía que vigilarla sería en vano, ya que al despedirse en la estación, Helen le había dicho implícitamente que casi no estaría en Hogwarts... Y que alguien la suplantaría para darle clases. También recordó que ella le había advertido sobre lo slytherins... No había sido muy explícita, pero fue lo suficiente como para darle una buena pista...

Escuchó a su lado un suspiro de cansancio, supo al instante que era la pelirroja. -Hey, Gin, ven aquí.- le dijo tomando su mano con seguridad y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Él se encontraba con la espalda apoyada a la ventanilla del tren, así que no tuvo problemas en sentar a su novia sobre sus piernas para que pudiera acomodarse y dormir durante el resto del viaje. Ella se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de Harry, y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejar que el sueño la venciera. Pero casi al instante, escuchó tres voces agudas e insoportables a pocos metros suyos.

-¡Es Harry Potter!

-¡Es el niño que vivió!

-¡Es mi héroe!

Gritaron tres niñas de tercero que habían entrado al compartimiento bruscamente.

-¿Pero es que no saben pedir permiso para entrar?- gruñó Ron.

La niña que parecía la más vivaracha de las tres miró a Ron con burla, a Neville y Luna despectivamente, a Hermione simplemente la ignoró, y luego miró a Ginny con unos terribles celos. Ella le respondió con una mirada retadora, como incitándola a que se pasara con ella. Esas tres no le daban una buena impresión.

-¿Nos firmas un autógrafo?- preguntó la más alta. Harry las miró una a una.

-Yo no soy nadie como para andar firmando autógrafos.- y luego señalando a todos a su alrededor, agregó bastante enojado: -Y ellos son mis amigos, y ella mi novia. No me gusta que los maltraten, ¿queda claro?

Las chicas bajaron la cabeza y se pusieron coloradas como un tomate.

-Lo siento.- le dijo la chica que se había burlado de Ron. -Pero, por favor, ¿nos firmas?- dijo muy angelicalmente.

-Salgan de aquí ahora mismo.- les dijo Ginny con suficiencia, sin moverse de su lugar.

-No hasta conseguir lo que queremos.

-Váyanse ahora, si no quieren ser castigadas antes de haber llegado al castillo.- les dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y haciendo notar su insignia de prefecta. Las impertinentes niñas vacilaron unos segundos, y Ron, demostrando su lado firme, decidió intervenir:

-¿Qué no la oyeron? ¡Somos prefectos! Largo de aquí.

Esta vez las tres optaron por darse la vuelta y dejarlos en paz, marchándose temerosas y ofendidas.

-¡Oh no Ron! ¡Acabo de acordarme, se nos hace tarde! Debemos ir al compartimiento de prefectos...- exclamó Hermione.

-Cierto, cierto. Lo sentimos, Harry, pero tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos.- le dijo Ron saludándolo con un gesto de mano.

Los cuatro saludaron, y luego cada uno siguió en lo suyo. Luna y Neville otra vez enfrascados en su conversación. Harry estaba ajeno a sus dos amigos, ya que cierta pelirroja lo había dejado en un estado de ensueño, y lo único que hizo fue apoyarse más en la ventana y pasarle un brazo por los hombros a su novia, acariciándole el cabello que en ese instante brillaba como el fuego...

****************************************************

-Ginny, Ginny, ya estamos llegando.- le dijo Harry zarandeándola suavemente. La chica ronroneó y comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Se encontró de frente con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con profunda ternura. Le encantaría despertarse con esa imagen todas las mañanas de su vida. -Te quedaste dormida.- le dijo Harry, besándola dulcemente.

-Oh, la verdad lo necesitaba. Al menos ahora no me dormiré en medio del Banquete de Bienvenida.- el muchacho le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. El tren finalizó su recorrido.

-Vamos, rápido, a ver si conseguimos un buen carruaje.- tomaron sus baúles del portaequipajes. -Neville, Luna, ¿vienen?

-Si, luego los alcanzamos.- le contestó Luna distraídamente. Y continuó contándole al muchacho sobre las extrañas criaturas del Bosque del Amazonas. Harry tomó la mano de su novia y salieron al pasillo; en el camino se encontraron a Ron y Hermione dando indicaciones a los alumnos más pequeños.

-Chicos, ¿vienen con nosotros?- les preguntó Harry. Justo en ese momento, se les acercaron dos prefectos de Ravenclaw.

-Weasley, Granger, es nuestro turno.- les dijo uno de ellos. Los dos Gryffindors no se detuvieron a discutir y aprovecharon para salir del tren. Los cuatro fueron direfcto hacia uno de los primeros carruajes vacíos. Mientras los otros subían, Harry permaneció último, observando melancólicamente a los thestrals. Ojalá no pudiera verlos, porque eso significaría que nunca había visto morir a nadie, y su vida tendría menos complicaciones y trágicas muertes.

-Vamos, Harry, sube ya.- le dijo Ron que se asomó por la entrada del carruaje. -¿Qué estás mirando?- su amigo fijó su vista en el punto que estaba mirando Harry, pero no logró ver nada. Cuando subieron, los thestrals se elevaron. -Me gustaría saber como son.- dijo en voz alta.

Harry lo miró con un cambio de humor repentino.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?- Ron bajó la cabeza arrepentido al darse cuenta de la gravedad del comentario.

Hermione los miró preocupada, y Ginny giró su rostro para mirar por la ventana. Harry se calmó, y le pidió disculpas con la mirada, su mejor amigo no lo había dicho a propósito, lo conocía demasiado. En unos escasos diez minutos llegaron al castillo. Bajaron a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, y casi corrieron hasta la gran puerta de roble. Hermione comenzó a poner orden, mostrando su insignia de prefecta, en cambio Ron siguió con su hermana y su amigo, sin dar importancia a sus oblicagiones. Filch los esperaba con las puertas abiertas, y con su habitual y desagradable expresión. El viejo seguía andrajoso, con ese aspecto tenebroso que lo caracterizaba y con la maldita gata a su lado. A Harry y Ron les dieron ganas de darle una buena patada a la señora Norris, y al celador tampoco le vendría mal una. Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por volver a disfrutar del castillo. El elegido, su novia, y su mejor amigo, entraron al recibidor y de pronto sus ,amos quedaron libres de carga, ya que el equipaje de cada uno desapareció. Ellos ni se inmutaron, acostumbrados a que todos los años sucediera lo mismo, porque los elfos domésticos habían puesto un conjuro para que los equipajes aparecieran automáticamente en las habitaciones de cada alumno. A Ron le rujió fuertemente el estómago.

-Vamos al gran comedor ya, por favor, que muero de hambre...

Otra vez, el salón estaba resplandeciente. Recordaron la primera vez que habían entrado allí, había sido asombroso. Esa noche el techo encantado estaba repleto de estrellas, despejado de nubes. Los tres gryffindors se dirigieron a su mesa, y tuvieron que saludar a casi todos, en especial Harry. Definitivamente su fama no dejaba lugar a la tranquilidad. Ron estaba ansioso por sentarse y tragarse todo el banquete, pero tendría que esperar el discurso del profesor Dumbledore. Se sentaron en el medio de la larga mesa, junto a Seamus Finnigan, unas amigas de Ginny, y Dean Thomas.

-¡Hola chicos!- los saludó el último, al verlos. -¿Disfrutaron sus vacaciones? En las noticias del Profeta aseguran haber visto a vampiros, ¿no es genial?- les dijo, emocionado. Dean era fanático de esas criaturas, gracias a las series de la televisión muggle.

Hermione los alcanzó, y Harry le hizo un espacio a su lado. Ambos miraron hacia la mesa de profesores. Como siempre, en el centro estaba Albus Dumbledore, a su derecha y a su izquierda habían sendos asientos vacíos. El de la derecha debía ser para Mcgonagall, y el izquierdo para el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ahí estaría Helen en unos minutos, o al menos eso suponían los dos. Del lado derecho se ubicaban -desde el centro hasta el final de la mesa- Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid y Sybill Trelawney, y del lado izquierdo, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, y la profesora de astronomía; El profesor Binns estaba volando por un rincón.

-Silencio, por favor.- ordenó el director del colegio. El salón entero obedeció de innmediato. -Recibiremos a nuestra subdirectora, Minerva Mcgonagall, que dará comienzo a la ceremonia de selección.

En ese momento la puertas del Gran salón se abrieron, dejando paso a la aludida seguida de dos filas de alumnos de primero.

-Avancen en orden, por favor.- Mcgonagall condujo a los niños hacia el centro e hizo aparecer un taburete en el que depositó un viejo sombrero. Lo colocó a tres metros del primer alumno de la fila. Los pequeños avanzaron, algunos asustados y otros tan ansiosos que parecía que daban pequeños saltos al caminar, y se detuvieron frente al taburete. Miraban estupefactos al sombrero sucio y rasgado, como si fuera una broma, pero para su sorpresa, éste, moviéndose solo, dio comienzo a una canción a través de una rasgadura:

_Hace__ años hubo__ tiempos,_

_en los que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts_

_estaban unidos y se mantenían en armonía,_

_otorgando sus conocimientos a los jóvenes magos y brujas que allí aprendían._

_Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_la inteligente,_

_sólo aceptaba en su casa _

_a aquellos de gran mente._

_Godric Gryffindor,_

_el valiente,_

_accedía a enseñar sólo a jóvenes_

_que demostraran infinita lealtad y valor._

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_el ambicioso y audaz,_

_buscaba a magos y brujas_

_que tuvieran su misma personalidad._

_Y Helga Hufflepuff,_

_la buena y trabajadora,_

_aceptaba a todos los que no querían los demás,_

_que demostraran gran esfuerzo para superarse._

_Ellos cuatro unidos,_

_los mas poderosos magos y brujas de la historia de la magia,_

_se dedicaron a aplicar su sabiduría en las mentes de los jóvenes,_

_pero un altercado los separó._

_Salazar escapó,_

_interrumpiendo la amistad entre las cuatro casas,_

_y así, a lo largo de los años_

_la casa Slytherin se enemistó con las demás._

_Un lamentable acto,_

_pienso yo con mi sabiduría._

_Porque en tiempos oscuros como estos,_

_La unión es la mejor forma de mantenerse a salvo._

_Nuestros enemigos buscan nuestra debilidad,_

_al encontrarla la usan contra nosotros,_

_y así forman la enemistad._

_No le hagan un favor al enemigo,_

_sino manténganse unidos._

_Ahora lo único que debes hacer,_

_es ponerme sobre tu cabeza,_

_así veré tus pensamientos,_

_y te colocaré en tu mesa._

Todos aplaudieron a la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. En ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall estaba sacando una lista de pergamino con los nombres de todos los alumnos que tenía enfrente.

-Cuando pronuncie sus nombres, deberán sentarse en el taburete y se pondrán el sombrero. Y cuando el sombrero les diga a que casa pertenecerán, irán a la mesa que corresponda. ¿Queda claro?- dijo mirándolos por encima de sus anteojos. Todos los niños asintieron. -Muy bien. ¡Baliham, Robbie!

-¡Ravenclaw!- los de la mesa azul aplaudieron a vítores al recibir al primer alumno nuevo en su casa.

-¡Bazard, Marilyn!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Carsh, Lisa!

-¡Gryffindor!- los de esa casa aplaudieron mas que todos, superando a los de Slytherin, inclusive.

-¡Flynder, Oliver!- el chico que iba cuarto en la fila se adelantó ansioso y fue hasta el taburete. Todo fue muy rápido, se puso el sombrero y apenas lo rozó dijo:

-Mmm... No cabe duda... ¡Slytherin!- el pequeño se fue altanero hasta su mesa, mientras los Slytherins silbaban y aplaudían.

-¡Mansson, Billy!- un alumno bajito, tímido y con pecas se sentó en el taburete. Se puso el sombrero y cerró los ojos.

-¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero. La mesa lo recibió con aplausos entusiasmados.

-¡Larrish, Alexander!- el chico avanzó algo mas confiado que sus compañeros anteriores porque ya había visto que la selección no era nada dolorosa como le había dicho cierto pelirrojo de sexto año.

-¡Gryffindor!- más aplausos.

Así pasó la lista de unos treinta alumnos más o menos. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw habían sido las casas que más alumnos habían ligado. Unos diez cada una. Otra vez comenzó el barullo de las cuatro mesas. La Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador había llegado a su fin. La subdirectora hizo desaparecer el taburete y el sombrero, y fue a sentarse en la mesa de profesores, al lado derecho de Dumbledore, al tiempo que el director se levantaba del asiento. Golpeó repetidamente una cuchara con la copa.

-¡Sileeeeeencio!- gritó con voz potente. Todos se callaron, y por supuesto, la última mesa en hacerlo fue la de Slytherin. -Bien, ahora que he captado su atención les diré lo primero: ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos! Y a los demás: ¡Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! Ahora, lo segundo pero no menos importante, quería advertirles a los alumnos de primer año, y recordarles a los demás -casualmente su mirada se posó en Harry, Hermione y Ron- que está prohibida a todos los estudiantes la entrada al Bosque Prohibido. En tercer lugar, les comunicaré algo que creo les agradará a muchos o quizá a todos: el 31 de Octubre, para el día de Halloween, se realizará un baile.- Todas las chicas estallaron en gritos. Dumbledore esperó a que el alboroto cesara. Cuando todas quedaron si voz, literalmente, continuó: -Y por cuarto lugar, me complace presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Melany Swann.- Al instante hizo su aparición al lado del director una bella mujer joven, delgada y de mediana estatura, de pelo largo, lacio, negro azabache, y unos ojos conocidos de color verde esmeralda. Dirigió a Harry una mirada intensa que lo hipnotizó y luego sonrió al alumnado casi mecánicamente. Luego de observarla, todos estallaron en aplausos. En especial la sección masculina.

-¡No es Helen!- susurró Hermione a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Pues ya nos dimos cuenta!- dijo Ron. -Pero que raro, yo estaba casi seguro... ¡Harry! ¡Harry!- el muchacho volvió a la realidad repentinamente.

-¿Han visto su aparición?- les preguntó.

-Si, fue impresionante.- le dijo Ron, pero en otro sentido.

-¡No seas tonto, Ronald! ¿Es que no te diste cuenta?- Harry y Hermione se exasperaron al ver que Ron parecía no haber caído. -¡Su aparición no es normal! ¡No es la de un mago común y corriente!- le gritó por lo bajo Hermione.

-Ah, si, ya entendí, me pareció ver un brillo extraño. ¿De eso hablan?

-Si, y además se apareció en el castillo, cuando se supone que eso es imposible.- respondieron Harry y la castaña a la vez, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

Dumbledore estaba esperando a que el barullo terminara, y al ver que no cesaba, los prefectos ayudaron.

-¡Ya cálmense, silencio por favor!- gritaron unos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. El silencio se fue formando poco a poco.

-Ya que no tengo nada más que informarles, creo que es la hora de disfrutar del Banquete de Bienvenida. Les tengo solo unas dos últimas palabras: ¡A comer!- y al juntar sus palmas en forma de aplauso todas las bandejas y jarras vacías se llenaron de comidas y bebidas respectivamente. Ron ya estaba listo con su tenedor y cuchillo, para lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Genial!- dijeron muchos de los nuevos completamente asombrados, y todos comenzaron a cenar.

****************************************************


	13. En la Sala Multipropósito

**Capítulo 13**

**En la Sala Multipropósito.**

Lunes 2 de septiembre de 1996:

Hacía tanto que no dormía en los mullidos colchones de las camas de Hogwarts. Esa noche había dormido de lo mejor, y no había tenido pesadillas. Harry entrecerró los ojos en el momento en que un rayo de sol atravesaba el vidrio de la ventana acariciando su rostro tibiamente. Estiró los brazos desperezándose lentamente y se levantó. Su mirada recorrió la habitación para familiarizarse con el nuevo cuarto ya que últimamente había estado durmiendo en Grimmuld Place, y el ambiente era muy distinto. Fue directo al baño. El agua bien fría sobre el rostro le ayudó a despertarse. Se miró en el espejo un largo tiempo. Las ojeras apenas se le notaban. Sólo se veía una línea amoratada por debajo de los ojos, pero eso no era nada comparado a los meses anteriores.

-Mmm, una ducha me vendría genial.- salió del baño para buscar en su equipaje ropa limpia, y volvió a entrar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a sus compañeros, se desvistió y abrió la ducha. Entró a la bañera. La lluvia se deslizaba por su musculoso cuerpo deliciosamente. Shampoo, acondicionador y por último jabón. Dejó que el agua le resbalara unos minutos más, caliente, vigorosa. El baño lo reconfortó completamente.

Ya habían pasado unos quince minutos desde las siete de la mañana, y como tenían la primera clase a las ocho y media, llegaba a tiempo para el desayuno. Harry decidió despertar a Ron y abrió las cortinas de la cama. -Amigo, ya despierta, que tenemos que ver nuestros horarios. No tendrás tiempo para desayunar.- con la última frase el pelirrojo se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño.

-Dame diez minutos, Harry.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Harry se sentó en la cama dispuesto a esperar a su amigo. Técincamente ése era el primer día de su sexto curso en Hogwarts. Sentía que había vuelto a su verdadero hogar. Ese castillo lo había alejado de las sofocantes paredes de Privet Drive 4, le había cambiado la vida con un giro de 180º cuando apenas tenía once años de edad. Su estómago rugió con fuerza, tentándolo a dejar a su amigo e irse a comer algo.

-Harry ¿qué hora es?- le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

-Las siete y veinte Neville.

-¿¡ Harry me pasas la ropa limpia que está en mi cama!?- le gritó Ron desde el baño, ya no se oía el sonido del agua.

Harry se levantó de un salto y le dio la ropa a su amigo, ya que cuanto menos tardara, mas rápido bajaría a desayunar. A los cinco minutos salió Ron del baño totalmente vestido, y ambos con el pelo mojado, (a diferencia de que el pelirrojo se había peinado, y Harry ni siquiera podía intentarlo porque sabía de antemano que no funcionaría con su cabello rebelde) bajaron a la sala común que estaba abarrotada de gente. Distinguieron entre la multitud, la cabellera tupida de su mejor amiga, y en pocos segundos estuvieron a su lado. Hermione los saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo durmieron? ¿Ya han visto sus horarios?

-Pues no, Hermione, recién nos levantamos.- dijo Ron en tono de "es lo mas obvio del mundo".

-¡Entonces vengan!- tomó a ambos de la mano y los llevó corriendo hasta una larga fila de alumnos. Cuando estuvieron en los primeros lugares, su jefa de casa les tendió a cada uno una hoja de papel, y ellos se marcharon.

-Yo tengo en la primera Runas, y en las otras dos coincido con ustedes.- les dijo Hermione.

-Pero, Herms, cambiaron los horarios. Se suponía que la primera clase era a las 8:30, como todos los años.- dijo Harry.

-Fue idea de Dumbledore atrasar una hora las clases, a mí no me lo preguntes.- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces tenemos más de una hora libre...- dijo Ron, entuisasmado. -¿Vamos a desayunar?

-De acuerdo.- los tres amigos salieron por el retrato y bajaron las escaleras. Muchos personajes de los cuadros los saludaron amablemente. Entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba casi vació por la temprana hora, y fueron a sentarse a su mesa: Ron y Hermione enfrente de Harry, quien tomó unas tostadas, las untó con manteca y se sirvió un zumo de naranja. Ron no se quedó atrás, se sirvió zumo de uva y además de un plato lleno de tostadas tomó tres medialunas. Hermione slos observó divertida, auqnue debía admitir que extrañaba la comida del colegio, los elfos cocinaban de maravilla. Se sirvió café con leche y una pequeña porción de tarta de frambuesa. Al instante una lechuza se posó al lado de ella, sosteniendo un diario con el pico. La chica se lo quitó, colocó unos knuts en la bolsita que llevaba atada a la pata derecha, y el ave emprendió el vuelo al acto. Hermione desenrolló El Profeta, ignorando las miradas de Harry y Ron que la observaban impacientes. Luego de unos minutos que a ellos les parecieron una eternidad, la chica levantó la vista de las páginas y les comentó:

-Nada interesante.- cerró el diario en el mismo instante en que la profesora Mcgonagall apareció atrás de Harry. -¿Qué sucede, profesora?- preguntó la prefecta al verla.

Ron levantó la vista de su comida algo extrañado, y se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar esas medialunas por unos minutos, para demostrar algo de respeto. Harry no se había percatado de su presencia porque estaba de espaldas, se giró algo sorprendido y curioso, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Potter, el profesor Dumbledore desea verte esta tarde, en su despacho.- le informó. -A las cinco.- agregó.

-De acuerdo profesora, allí estaré.

Harry observó como la subdirectora salía del Gran Comedor, para luego dirigir una mirada de incertidumbre a sus amigos. Ellos se encogieron de hombros, y los tres comenzaron a indagar sobre lo que Dumbledore tendría que decirle a Harry.

****************************************************

Los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaban parados frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, esperando a que su profesor saliera. Cuando llegaron todos, Hagrid salió de la cabaña con su largo abrigo de piel de topo y un arco colgado a la espalda. Harry y Ron sabían que significaba eso: irían al Bosque Prohibido.

-Buenos días a todos. Bienvenidos a la primera clase del año de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Antes de empezar con la clase pasaré lista.- dijo Hagrid alegremente. Sacó un pergamino amarillento y arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a leer los nombres de todos los alumnos. -Bueno, veo que ya están todos, así que síganme.

Los únicos que lo hicieron fueron Harry y Ron porque estaban "avisados" de que entrarían al bosque. Pero los demás se quedaron parados mirándose unos a otros, aunque no era la primera vez. Hagrid se dio la vuelta, les hizo señas de que los siguieran y no tuvieron mas opción. De todas maneras no fue para tanto, porque no se internaron en el bosque, que era lo que la mayoría temía. Caminaron muy poco, hasta una zona en la que los árboles se juntaban mucho.

-Bueno...- Hagrid se aclaró la garganta. -Hoy estudiaremos a los Clabberts. ¿Alguien sabe qué son?- nadie levantó la mano.

-Hermione lo sabría si estuviera aquí.- le susurró Ron a Harry.

-Bueno, entonces hoy los conocerán. -Hagrid silbó de una forma extraña, y unas criaturas que por su aspecto parecían una cruza entre un mono y una rana, aparecieron por las ramas de los árboles. -Como se habrán dado cuenta, el clabbert es una criatura que vive en los árboles. Ellos provienen de Sudamérica, pero han migrado al mundo entero. Acérquense y tóquenlos, no les harán nada, se los aseguro.- Los alumnos dudaron, ya que para Hagrid, el "no hacer nada" podía significar que te muerdan, que te coman el dedo o cualquier cosa similar. -Bueno, les mostraré.- Hagrid se acercó a uno de ellos y lo tocó en el lomo. -Los Clabbert tienen la piel suave y desprovista de pelo, a simple vista no lo parece, pero cuando lo acarician pueden sentir su piel. ¿Ven? Es verde jaspeada, y tienen membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; -Hagrid iba señalando con su mano lo que decía. -Los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que les permite balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tienen unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, aquí están, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. ¿Ven su expresión? No la cambian nunca. Los Clabbert se alimentan principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños.- Al escuchar eso, los alumnos se fueron acercando, y cada uno eligió un Clabbert para observar. Hagrid siguió hablando señalando una pústula que tenían en medio de la frente, que en ese momento era negra. -La característica principal de esta criatura es esta gran pústula que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro.

-¿Harry, sabes a qué hora termina la clase?- le susurró Ron.

-Dura dos horas...

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Las diez y veinte.

-Hubo una época, en la que los magos americanos tuvieron Clabberts en sus jardines para poder estar sobre aviso cuando se aproximaran muggles, pero la Confederación Internacional de Magos introdujo multas que han acabado con esta práctica casi por completo. De hecho, ahora están prohibidos como mascota. Por muy decorativo que pueda resultar, un árbol lleno de pústulas de Clabberts iluminadas en plena noche llamaba la atención de demasiados muggles, que se acercaban a preguntar el motivo por el que sus vecinos todavía tenían puestas las luces de Navidad en junio.- Hagrid rió y siguió con la clase. Los alumnos estaban entretenidos jugando con las criaturas, y algunos enumeraban las cosas que podrían hacer para que se encendiera la pústula de un Clabbert.

-Harry ¿crees que podamos adoptar a alguno como mascota? Digo, por si aparece algún enemigo, porque en estos tiempos...quien sabe.

-¿Qué no prestas atención a lo que dice Hagrid? Deberías poner un poco mas de voluntad. Él está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.- le recriminó Harry.

-Ohh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo Ron.

Pasaron el resto de la hora dirigiendo miradas de apoyo a Hagrid, para que el semigigante se tuviera confianza. Después de todo, Harry y Ron no se sintieron obligados al estar allí, ya que la clase había estado bastante interesante.

-¿Han entendido todos?- preguntó Hagrid a la clase. Se escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento. -Para la próxima clase tendrán que traer un informe de las cualidades más importantes de los Clabberts y sus antepasados, y representar un dibujo de ellos señalando sus partes.

-Lo harás por Hagrid, Ron. Si no has prestado atención a su clase, por lo menos harás el trabajo.

-Amigo, en este momento tengo la impresión de que Hermione te ha poseído.- dijo Ron con expresión de asustado. Harry rió.

-Vamos a hablar con Hagrid.

-Ahora sí, doy por terminada la clase, pueden irse.- anunció el profesor Hagrid.

-¡Hola Hagrid!- saludaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, cuando los demás se marchaban en dirección al castillo.

-¡Muchachos! No se imaginan cuánto los extrañe.

-También nosotros, amigo.- le dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo he estado?- los chicos le miraron confusos. -¡En la clase!- les aclaró.

-¡Ahhh! Muy bien, Hagrid, estupendo.- le dijeron, a coro.

-¡Menos mal!- excalmó, respirando mucho más aliviado. -¿Dónde está Hermione?

-En clase de Runas Antiguas. Mas tarde vendrá a saludarte. Ella lo prometió.- le contó Ron.

-De acuerdo, díganle que la esperaré para tomar el té. ¿Y qué tal sus vacaciones?

-Genial.- respondieron ambos. En parte, era cierto. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry había estado genial.

-¿Se enteraron del ataque?- Al ver la miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, Hagrid se corrigió rápidamente: -Es decir, el ataque de la semana pasada. Ha tenido resultados muy feos.

-¡Ah, si!- dijo Ron. -¿Te acuerdas, Harry?

-Si, claro que me acuerdo.- dijo Harry, dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz al semigigante. -Vamos Ron, tenemos una hora y media para almorzar.- dijo Harry fijándose en su reloj.

-Nos vemos luego, Hagrid.- saludaron los chicos, y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al castillo.

-Luego de comer tenemos la primera clase de Defensa.

-¡Genial, hermano!- dijo Ron entusiasmado, Harry solo sonrió, sintiendo una enorme curiosidad por conocer a la nueva profesora.

****************************************************

-Buenas tardes.- dijo la profesora con un tono de voz congelante. Estaba vestida con una impecable túnica negra. Una capa con capucha del mismo color completaban su atuendo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola con una cinta verde. -Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Yo soy Melany Swann, pero ustedes deberán llamarme profesora o profesora Swann. ¿Entendido?

Todos los de sexto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin asintieron, intimidados y sorprendidos por la fría actitud de esa joven, que a partir de ese día les enseñaría una materia fundamental para sus vidas. Tenía una presencia imponente que infundía respeto hasta en los slytherins. Su mirada esmeralda hipnotizaba a los alumnos, tenían la extraña sensación de no poder despegar los ojos de su figura. Había una energía peculiar en el aire, una energía desconocida por todos y cada uno de los presentes en esa clase. Ella sacó una lista y luego habló con voz firme e indiferente.

-Cuando mencione sus nombres deberán decir "presente". Brown... Bulstrode... Crabbe... Granger... Goyle... Finnigan...- Melany pronunció otros diez nombres de la lista, y continuó, casi llegando al final: -Longbottom... Malfoy... Nott... Patil... Potter...- al pronunciar el último nombre, la profesora levantó la vista y le dirigió una corta pero intensa mirada, y luego como si nada, pronunció los últimos nombres que faltaban. -Thomas... Weasley... y Zabini.

-Presente.- dijo aburridamente el slytherin.

-Muy bien.- Melany se disponía a empezar con la clase, pero la mano levantada de un alumno la detuvo. -¿Quiere preguntar algo señor...?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.- contestó el rubio orgullosamente.

-¿Si, señor Malfoy?

-Quisiera saber de que casa es, profesora.

Melany lo miró fijamente, lo que hizo que al Slytherin le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Slytherin.- contestó la mujer, escuetamente.

Malfoy sonrió fanfarronamente al tiempo que lanzaba miradas a los de Gryffindor. Éstos simplemente le ignoraron, como estaban acostumbrados a hacer. De todas formas... ¿Qué tenía de especial, que su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, haya pertenecido a la casa de las serpientes?

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- nadie levantó la mano. -Muy bien. Empecemos con la clase. Supongo que sabrán por las noticias del Profeta los ataques que se están produciendo últimamente. Pero, ¿que pasaría si alguno de ustedes se encuentra en medio de una batalla?

-Lucharíamos.- dijo Seamus como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-¿Y me quiere explicar usted, señor Finnigan, como haría para luchar contra una criatura que no conoce?- preguntó con fingida curiosidad. -Porque, por si alguien no lo sabe, el ejército de Lord Voldemort.- muchos se estremecieron, pero Melany lo ignoró. -Está formado no solo por mortífagos, sino también por una serie de criaturas tenebrosas. ¿Alguien sabe cuáles son?

Varios alumnos nombraron a algunas de las criaturas.

-Los gigantes.

-Las banshees.

-Los dementores.

-Si, y los trolls, vampiros y hombres lobos. Pero hoy estudiaremos a una de esas criaturas en especial: Las banshees. Hoy empezaremos con la clase teórica, pero la próxima será práctica.- Finnigan se estremeció. -Esta criatura tenebrosa tiene apariencia de mujer con un largo cabello negro y una cara esquelética y verdosa. Su grito es ensordecedor para quienes lo oyen, tanto, que a veces provoca la muerte. Generalmente atacan en grupos, y tienen una reina entre ellas. Todas las banshees siguen a la reina, pero si esta muere, el grupo huye. Eso no quiere decir que si ustedes son atacados por banshees, tengan que luchar contra la reina, porque ella es el doble de poderosa que las demás. Muy bien, ahora conocen a lo que se enfrentan, pero ahora surge la segunda duda: ¿cómo enfrentarlas?- Melany observó cada una de las caras expectantes de los jóvenes de sexto año. -¿Alguien sabe cuáles hechizos, encantamientos o maleficios se pueden utilizar?

-Puede utilizarse el encantamiento Silencius, profesora Swann. Ya que es el grito de las banshees el que nos afecta, un encantamiento silenciador acabaría con el problema.

-Exacto, señorita Granger, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Pero, resulta que el encantamiento Silencius no detiene completamente el alarido de estas criaturas, sólo logra apagar el sonido por unos segundos que dan a uno la posibilidad de escapar, pero luego de ese corto plazo, la banshee puede volver al ataque. Por esa razón, existe un maleficio que es más potente y efectivo. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe de qué hablo?

Ante esa pregunta, ni siquiera Hermione, la alumna impecable de Gryffindor, pudo responder. En otros años no habían estudiado a las criaturas tenebrosas del ejército oscuro, y por lo tanto, los alumnos sólo tenían una mínima idea de ellas. Además, la profesora no había pedido ningún libro para ese curso, y debido a eso, los estudiantes aplicados como Hermione no sabían cuáles temas verían en las clases.

-Bien, ya que ninguno es capaz de responderme, deberán averiguar cuál es ese maleficio. Harán una redacción de un pergamino, indicando las cualidades y efectos que produce, los diferentes movimientos de varita para realizarlo, y su origen. Me lo entregarán para la próxima clase, y lo practicaremos. Pueden retirarse...

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, intimidados por la actitud de su nueva profesora, pero a la vez admirados por la imponente presencia de ésta.

-Potter, un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo Melany fríamente.

Harry se extrañó, pero no le agradó mucho la idea por la fría forma en que lo miró durante toda la clase. Sin embargo se acercó.

-Vayamos un lugar mas privado.- le dijo la profesora, e inesperadamente lo tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron para reaparecer en un lugar completamente diferente. Era una sala de estar bastante amplia y abstracta, pero con una moderna decoración.

-Siéntate.- le dijo ella, señalando uno de los dos sillones individuales. Melany permaneció parada, apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados. Harry comenzó a observar la sala detenidamente.

-¡Es la Sala de los Menesteres!

-Exacto.- dijo Melany, indiferente.

-Pero... Es imposible aparecerse aquí.

-Acabas de ver que no es así, Potter.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas...- Harry se detuvo en seco, y entrecerrando los ojos susurró: -De todas formas yo no podría hacerlo...

-Al parecer no eres tan distraído... Claro que tú no podrías aparecerte o desaparecerte en esta sala.

-¿Y por qué usted puede?

La mujer sonrió misteriosamente.

-Todo a su tiempo, Potter... Todo a su tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, en vez de perder el tiempo haciéndole preguntas que no sé si podrá responderme... ¿Por qué no vamos al grano, y me dice todo lo que pueda decirme?

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Bien, sólo quiero saber algo.- Harry se cruzó de brazos, esperando. -¿Sabes luchar?- Harry quedó perplejo.

-¿Disculpe? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Si deseas saber para qué te he traído aquí, tendrás que responderme.

-No estoy en obligación de hacerlo, profesora Swann.

-Claro que no, Potter. Si no quieres responder, puedes marcharte entonces.

-¿Usted está hablándome en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo jamás bromeo, Potter. Ahora, tú decides, pero piensa bien lo que harás.

-Yo... Sólo me quedo porque tengo curiosidad. ¿Para qué me trajo hasta aquí? ¿Quién es usted, y por qué puede hacer cosas como aparecerse en Hogwarts y dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres? Y si para saber todo eso, tengo que responderle... Qué mas da, lo haré. El punto es que... no sé luchar, si implica toda la extensión de la palabra. Es decir, se sólo lo básico. El año anterior di clases de Defensa en esta misma sala a un grupo de estudiantes...

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no tenían un profesor de Defensa el año pasado?

-Bueno, sí. De hecho era una profesora, Dolores Umbridge. Tuvimos muchos problemas con ella, puesto que había sido instalada en el colegio por orden del Ministerio de Magia, y nos hacía la

vida imposible a muchos. Además, era una pésima profesora, todo era teórico y nuestras varitas estaban guardadas en todas sus clases. ¡Nos tenía vigilados! Creía que Dumbledore y algunos estudiantes estaban complotados contra el Ministerio... Era una maldita vieja loca.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces tú dabas clases de Defensa a otros jóvenes de tu misma edad, en esta sala?

-Si... Claro que las clases eran secretas.

-Entonces, todo eso indica que tienes buenos conocimientos, aunque básicos, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dime una cosa, Harry Potter... ¿Estarías dispuesto a luchar?

-Profesora, ¿me está diciendo que puedo luchar?

-No, Potter. Te estoy diciendo que puedes aprender a hacerlo.

-¿Y quién me enseñaría? ¿Usted?

-¿Te arriesgarías, si o no?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero responda a mi pregunta.

-Claro que te enseñaré yo, para eso estoy aquí. Tendrás clases particulares todos los días. Nos reuniremos aquí a las doce de la noche, para entrar deberás pedir "un lugar para los elegidos".- ordenó Melany, con voz de hielo.

-Un momento, ¿por qué yo debería aceptar esto? Yo no la conozco, profesora, no le tengo la confianza suficiente.

-Escúchame bien, Potter. Te explicaré lo principal, una sola vez, y más vale que prestes atención. Mi puesto de profesora en Hogwarts, es sólo para sacar del apuro a Albus Dumbledore, de buscar a otro profesor, y además es sólo una excusa para estar aquí... Yo necesitaba una entrada segura al castillo, algo que no provocara sospechas, para tener así el camino libre y poder protegerte sin inconvenientes. Mi propuesta ahora, es que tomes clases particulares conmigo.

-Sinceramente, profesora, usted no es de mi agrado y no estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que me pide. No entiendo completamente sus intenciones.

-No es de mi interés agradarte, Potter, yo no estoy aquí para ser tu amiga. Me ves parada frente a ti, porque acepté ser la que te entrenara durante este año, porque soy la única adecuada para sulpantar a la persona que me lo propuso.

-Eres tú... Estás aquí con el mismo propósito que... ¡Ahora todo encaja! ¡Usted es la que suplantará a mi profesora particular! Así que a esto se refería... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-La acabas de hacer.- rectificó ella, indiferente. - Adelante.- agregó, a sabiendas de que el tema a tratar era serio.

-¿Conoce a una mujer llamada Helen?

-¿Apellido?

-No tengo la menor idea.

Melany sonrió demostrando una pizca de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, de hecho sí conozco a una Helen, y es la misma a la que tú conoces.

-Entonces sí eres tú, ¿verdad? Ella te envió para que me des clases particulares durante todo el curso.

-Así es, Potter, ése es mi propósito.

-¿Podrías decirme Harry? Cuando me llamas Potter me caes peor.

-Claro, Harry. Si te daré clases, entonces la formalidad quedará a un lado. Tú puedes llamarme Melany. Pero, no lo harás en presencia de otros estudiantes o profesores, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió.

-Espera un momento, Melany.- dijo, remarcando el nombre. -Yo no he dicho aún que aceptaba tomar las clases. Tengo mi dudas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué aprenderé? Además, Helen me dijo que seguiría dándome clases, sólo que en períodos mucho menos constantes... Y ella me dio a entender que no era obligación que yo aceptara la propuesta que cierta persona, es decir usted, iba a hacerme. Dijo que yo mismo lo decidiría.

-Bien, te responderé a lo primero. Lo que aprenderás, sólo lo sabrás si aceptas. La única garantía que puedo darte, Harry, es que tu poder aumentará con creces, y tendrás ciertos privilegios que sólo los magos más preparados poseen. En fin, en cuanto a lo segundo, sólo puedo decirte que Helen te dijo la verdad. Ni yo ni nadie te obligará a que tomes las clases... Pero te recomiendo que pienses bien en tu decisión. Te advertiré algo, yo estoy dispuesta a entrenarte todas las noches sin ningún reparo, pero mis entrenamientos son extremadamente duros. Mi lema, que seguró lo conocerás aunque no sé si lo compartas, es que el fin justifica los medios. Y en este caso, Harry, los medios son dolorosos, pero al final tú serás el más fuerte... Si yo te entreno, serás impresionantemente poderoso... Igualarás o incluso superarás el poder de Voldemort, y estarás en condiciones de plantarle frente. No te aseguro la derrota, pero al menos tendrás la certeza de que saldrás con vida de un enfrentamiento... Lo que te estoy ofreciendo, Harry Potter, es una oportunidad que no se puede dejar pasar... Piénsalo bien.

-Yo creo, prof... Melany, que has sido demasiado sincera. Asustarías a cualquiera con esas palabras, muchos en mi lugar declinarían ante eso.

-Pues si esa es tu decisión, entonces no eres tan valiente como dicen. No eres un Gryffindor.

-Sucede que yo no he tomado ninguna decisión. Simplemente expuse mi punto de vista, y déjame decirte, Melany, que yo no soy cualquiera. No decliné ante la propuesta, a pesar de que mucho lo hubieran hecho... No obstante tampoco la acepté. ¿Tengo que darte mi respuesta precisamente ahora?

La profesora Swann sonrió gélidamente. Si había algo que disfrutaba de la vida, era manipular a las personas con unas simples palabras. Era una especialista en esa tarea, siempre caían en la trampa. Ella ya había comenzado a tejer sus redes, y Harry Potter se estaba enredando entre ellas. Eso era lo mejor que podía pasar, porque realmente el muchacho necesitaba de ese entrenamiento. Helen le había dicho repetidas veces, que debía intentar ganarse la confianza del niño que vivió, pero antes de eso necesitaba manipularlo para que aceptara.

-Claro que no, Harry. Las buenas decisiones jamás se toman tan precipitadamente si no estás absolutamente seguro. Ya veo que tienes tus dudas, así que cuando estés preparado dímelo. Pero no puedo perder demasiado tiempo, debes saber que en estas épocas oscuras es muy valioso.

-De acuerdo. Apenas me decida te lo haré saber... Mientras tanto, no cuentes conmigo.

-Se valerme por mí misma, Harry... No necesito de la ayuda de nadie, eres tú el que necesita la mía.

Harry iba a replicar algo ofendido por la arrogancia de su profesora de Defensa, pero la repentina reacción de la joven mujer lo detuvo. Melany jadeó como si estuviera agotada, y en un acto reflejo se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Por unos instantes sus ojos se tornaron rojizos, e intentó cerrarlos para que su alumno no los viera, pero ya era tarde. Harry se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa, y quizó descubrir más, pero la mirada de su profesora había recuperado su color natural. Sin embargo, fue otra cosa lo que volvió a llamar la atención de Harry. El frío rostro de la mujer ya no permanecía indiferente, sino que reflejaba un notable asombro, como si hubiera recibido una noticia inesperada.

Y era verdad, Melany Swann no podía creer que la batalla en Portugal estuviera siendo tan caótica.

-¿Qué te está pasando?- la interrogó Harry con desconfianza.

-No tengo tiempo, debo irme.- anunció ella, evitando la pregunta, y sin más se envolvió en su capa negra para luego desaparecer con ese típico brillo en ella, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

****************************************************

Harry salió de la Sala Multipropósito al recordar que Dumbledore lo había citado esa tarde, y fue en busca de la profesora Mcgonagall. La encontró en su despacho preparando las clases para el día siguiente. La subdirectora lo observó con su su mirada severa, se levantó de la silla, y avanzo con su habitual postura recta hacia él.

-Ah, Potter, lo estaba esperando. Vamos afuera.- le dijo, y ambos salieron al pasillo.

-Yo sólo venía a pedirle la contraseña del despacho del director, profesora.

-Lo supuse. Pero no te preocupes, yo también debo estar presente en esa reunión, así que vamos.

LLegaron hasta la desagradable gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director. Mcgonagall pronunció "Galletas de canela", la nueva contraseña, y la gárgola se abrió, dejando paso a una escalera de caracol. Subieron por ella, y como otras tantas veces, Harry se topó con una puerta marrón. Antes de que él pudiera llamar con sus nudillos, una voz proveniente del interior les invitó a pasar.

Harry pudo tener otra vez frente a sus ojos el acogedor despacho del director, que no había cambiado en nada. Como siempre, Albus se encontraba sentado en su sillón, con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa. El profesor lo recibió con la expresión jovial que Harry le conocía, aunque esta vez tenía un aspecto algo ajetreado. Amablemente le señaló un sillón enfrente de su escritorio. Harry se sentó en él, expectante. El moreno se dio cuenta de que la profesora se había colocado junto al anciano, de pie.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

-Buena tardes, Harry. Te he citado, porque Minerva y yo debemos anunciarte algo muy importante, que te aseguro será de tu agrado. Adelante, profesora.

-Potter.- comenzó la profesora Mcgonagall con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro. -Hemos decidido nombrarte capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, paralizado. Era increíble.

-¿Es en serio?- logró articular.

-¡Por supuesto, Potter! ¡Eres merecedor del puesto! Y has demostrado que tienes influencia sobre las personas, algo fundamental para un líder.- le dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¡Fantástico!- Harry no podía esperar para contárselo a sus amigos.

-Por eso, Potter, esto te pertenece.- le dijo Mcgonagall sacando un pequeño cofre que parecía bañado en oro y poniéndolo en manos del muchacho. -¡Ábrelo!- lo incitó.

Harry no se hizo rogar y depositó el cofre en el escritorio del director. Lo abrió con mucha curiosidad. Pudo ver que el interior estaba forrado con terciopelo rojo, donde se encontraba una brillante y reluciente medalla de oro. La tomó entre sus dedos, y apreció fascinado las insignias de capitán de Quidditch.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Harry sin saber como agradecer. -¿Puedo ponérmela?

-¡Por supuesto!- le respondió la profesora, que parecía la más entusiasmada de los tres, aunque mantenía su tono serio. Pero no podía evitar dejar entrever una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Es genial! Se lo mostraré a Ron y Hermione...

-Si, Harry, ve a hacerlo. Felicitaciones.- le dijo el director amablemente. Harry amagó un movimiento para irse, pero una cabeza que había aparecido en la chimenea del despacho lo detuvo.

-Dumbledore, los resultados están siendo desastrosos. Los mortífagos nos superan en número. Venga rápido con refuerzos.- y con esto, la cabeza de Dedalus Diggle desapareció.

La profesora Mcgonagall miró temerosa al director, ya que Dedalus había afirmado enfrente de Harry que se estaba produciendo una batalla.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Harry. -¿Qué fue eso?

-Están atacando.- le dijo Dumbledore, a sabiendas de que lo dicho por el auror no lo podía reparar. Harry abrió tanto la boca que parecía que se le desarticularía la mandíbula.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero dónde?- saltó Harry intentado controlarse.

-Minerva, te ruego te retires.- le pidió el director amablemente. Ella les dirigió una mirada dudosa a ambos, y luego se marchó.

-¡Responda, profesor!

-En Lisboa. Parece ser que Lord Voldemort se informó bien, porque este es el día y el horario en que el centro comercial se llena de muggles.- Dumbledore esperó a ver la reacción de Harry, que seguía expectante. -Es un ataque masivo. Acabo de venir de allí, Harry, porque debía avisar a la Orden.

-¿Y porqué me ha dado la medalla ahora? Ha perdido tiempo supongo...

-Quería desviar tu atención hacia algo, y pensé que este era el momento oportuno para dártela.

-Un momento, ¿ha dicho que la Orden está en la batalla?

-Si, Harry, ya deben haber llegado.

-¿Y eso incluye al profesor Lupin?

-Él es miembro de la Orden, Harry. Todos los que no están de guardia se han presentado allí.

-Pues dígale que vuelva.- ordenó el moreno olvidando sus buenos modales.

-Te recuerdo, Harry, que yo soy tu director. Y no, no le diré eso. Ya es adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Pero usted es el jefe de la Orden! Profesor.- agregó.

-Exacto. Y por eso no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer.- dijo Dumbledore sin cambiar su tono de voz, a pesar de que Harry si lo hacía. El muchacho se levantó del sillón y puso bruscamente las manos sobre el escritorio.

-¡Pero no debe estar allí! ¿Es que no lo entiende? Todos mis seres queridos se han arriesgado de alguna forma... y terminaron... ¡terminaron muertos!- Harry fue hacia la ventana dando tres zancadas, temblando de ira y angustia, y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué haré yo si le pasa algo a Remus? Me quedaré solo en el mundo... Él es como un segundo padre, no me puede fallar, no. Pero siempre... todos me abandonan. Si le sucede algo malo, será mi fin. Ya he soportado demasiado, y no voy a vivir para ver como las personas que quiero mueren todos los años. Si sale mortalmente herido... me suicidaré. No tengo otra opción. Es la solución más lógica y efectiva. ¿Qué haría yo, solo en esta vida? Prefiero irme con ellos, allá están mis seres queridos, y si a Remus le pasa algo... Y Sirius... Sirius también está allá, seguro junto a mis padres. Sé que él comprendería por lo que estoy pasando ahora... Sirius me apoyaría... Pero él también se fue, me abandonó... Me prometió que volvería y no lo hizo, se quedó dentro de aquel arco, y me dejó aún más solo de lo que estaba. Ahora tengo solo a Remus, y si muere, yo moriré también."

-Ni siquiera lo intentes Harry.- ordenó Dumbledore, que le había leído el pensamiento. -Recuerda que aquí tienes amigos y una novia que te valoran lo suficiente como para arruinarse la vida si tú te suicidas. No es una solución razonable, y es muy egoísta de tu parte. Además, Remus está más que preparado para luchar. ¿O acaso no lo crees?

A Harry lo pilló por sorpresa esa pregunta. Claro que creía que el profesor Lupin era un mago excpecional, uno de los Merodeadores, ¿pero como seguir rebatiéndole a Dumbledore?

-Quiero ir a la batalla.- dijo Harry firmemente.

-No puedes, Harry. Podrías resultar gravemente herido.

-Remus también. ¿Porqué todos me protegen tanto?- dijo Harry harto. -¡Soy yo el que tiene el poder para derrotar a Voldemort! ¡No ellos! ¡Yo soy el niño que vivió! ¡No puede ser difícil vencer a un grupo de mortífagos!- Harry se dio cuenta de que su arrogancia había salido a luz, y al percatarse del tono de sus palabras, se calmó un poco. Respiraba agitadamente. ¿Cómo pudo haberse descontrolado así? Había insinuado, mejor dicho afirmado que él era mejor mago que los miembros de la Orden, mejor que los aurores, mejor incluso que Dumbledore. La culpa lo asolaba, pero solo un poco. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no reaccionó mal, sino que siguió imperturbable, con su tono habitual. Pero algo de lo que decía sonaba a reprimenda... Su mirada se mostraba dura y terminante.

-Tu orgullo te supera, Harry. Te estás dejando llevar por la angustia que sientes ahora, y no por lo que tú verdaderamente crees. Estás equivocado en cuanto a lo que dijiste.- Harry sintió herido su orgullo. -Tú ni siquiera has estado en una batalla. ¿Crees acaso, que tanto terror lo produce solo un grupo de mortífagos?- Harry no respondió. -Yo te puedo asegurar que no. En una batalla, en ésta especialmente, hay grupos de banshees, gigantes, dementores y trolls, además de un grupo numeroso de mortífagos. Te podría decir que en este momento tenemos cierta ventaja porque no se presentaron licántropos o vampiros. No me preguntes el porqué, porque no sabría responderte. Y con esto no quiero decir que no seas un buen mago, de hecho eres muy poderoso, Harry. Peor no estás preparado aún, te queda mucho más de lo que crees por aprender, y presentarte en una batalla de esta dimensión y a estas alturas, es sumamente riesgoso.

Harry se quedó sin saber que decir. Había subestimado al bando de la luz y al ejército oscuro. El director lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo lamento.- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-Ya lo entenderás.- le dijo Dumbledore volviendo a su mirada amable.

De pronto, Harry recordó el regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado la persona que tenía en frente y se decidió a preguntar, pero en ese momento, Dumbledore lo interrumpió:

-Bueno, Harry, tengo cosas que hacer. Ya puedes marcharte, buenas tardes.- Harry lo miró fijamente, se había sorprendido por esa brusca despedida. ¿Le habría leído la mente? Harry saludó y se marchó sin más.

****************************************************

Ya no existía ni la sombra de lo que había sido ese espléndido día, inclusive el sol ya estaba tapado por una gran cantidad de nubes que avecinaban una tormenta apropiada con la escena que se cernía bajo ese cielo gris. Todas las conrtucciones habían sido derrumbadas, algunas continuaban incendiándose, y de allí provenía el espeso humo que producía un molesto ardor en los ojos de cada uno de los presentes. Sólo quedaban escombros y ruinas de lo que dos horas antes había sido el magnífico centro comercial de Lisboa. Esa vez el punto de ataque de Lord Voldemort había sido la capital de Portugal... Al parecer esos eran sus lugares de interés, donde sabía que había muchos medios más rápidos de comunicación, que pronto informarían al resto de Europa las desgracias que se estaban produciendo en aquel país.

Los muggles corrían con pavor de un lado a otro, desesperados por encontrar una salida y poder alejarse de esa pesadilla. No sabían de cuál "grupo terrorista" se trataba, y no entendían como podían estar causando aquel caos. Se veían aterrados por la presencia de las criaturas tenebrosas, a las cuales ellos calificaban de "monstruos" y que pensaban que sólo podían estar en las películas. Sin embargo ninguno de los que se encontraba allí podría salir con vida... Los dementores sobrevolaban los cielos formando un enorme círculo impidiendo cualquier mínima posible escapatoria. Otros, se inmiscuían en la batalla y se alimentaban de los recuerdos felices y finalmente de las almas de los muggles. Los magos, por su parte, se desesperaban por lanzar sus patronus en diferentes direcciones intentando ahuyentarlos, pero era una tarea difícil debido a que el número de dementores los superaban con creces.

En tierra, había un ejército de más de cuatro mil mortífagos, quienes se ocupaban de asesinar a cualquier persona del otro bando que se interpusiera en su camino. Veían con malvado placer el desastre que causaban los gigantes unos cuantos pasos más adelante. Eran casi cuarenta, y habían sido los principales culpables de la destrucción de los edificios, facilitando ese trabajo a los mortífagos. Avanzaban totalmente descontrolados, aplastando todo a su paso y emitiendo feroces y roncos rugidos. Para completar, centenas de banshees y trolls respaldaban al bando oscuro.

La Orden del Fénix se encontraba en plena lucha, no habían encontrado ni dos segundos de descanso durante todo ese tiempo. Dumbledore les había advertido del ataque ni bien le informaron, e innmediatamente después fue en busca de La Unión, pero ese enorme ejército aún no había aparecido. Los aurores habían agotado casi todas sus fuerzas, eso ya era demasiado, el bando de la luz estaba en clara desventaja. Si no recibían ayuda pronto, caerían sin remedio. ¿Dónde estaría La Unión en esos momentos? ¿Qué era lo que los mantenía tan ocupados que no podían presentarse a una batalla de esa magnitud? ¿Por qué no se dignaban a aparecer, cuando el bando de la luz más los necesitaba? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban los pensamientos de muchos miembros de La Orden, que sentían poco a poco como sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo. Una prueba de ello eran los haces de luz que salían de las puntas de sus varitas, que a cada hechizo o maldición, se hacían mas tenues, y por lo tanto, más débiles.

Melany, tras advertir a su entrenadora, se apareció en medio de una lucha personal entre unos aurores y tres mortífagos. Se alejó de allí sin prestarles atención, y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, buscando a los cabecillas del ataque. Estaba totalmente cubierta, de pies a cabeza, con su túnica verde y larga, vestimenta de La Unión. El fulgor de sus ojos parecía querer competir con el brillo de la espada que empuñaba, puesto que ambos reflejaban un poder más allá de la imaginación. Se detuvo al ver a una integrante de La Orden en serios apuros, a pocos metros. Dementores la cercaban, y otros mortífagos le atacaban con todas las maldiciones posibles. Al parecer la habían desarmado, porque ella no hacía más que retroceder, dirigiendo rápidas miradas a su alrededor, e intentando esquivar los rayos enemigos. Esa era una de las ocasiones en que los dementores afectaban a las personas mucho más que a otras, y por eso la mujer se había quedado prácticamente indefensa. Desistiendo momentáneamente de su primer objetivo, Melany no tuvo más opción que intervenir en su ayuda. Blandió su espada en al aire y con unos ágiles movimientos degolló a los seis mortífagos en tres milésimas de segundo. Velozmente la otra mujer se lanzó al suelo para tomar su varita, conjuró un potente patronus y los dementores huyeron. Con una mirada, ella agradeció a Melany, y volvió a unirse a la lucha. Melany se dedicó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, buscando a unos enemgios en particular quienes no tardaron en llegar. Oyó sus vengativas voces a su izquierda y, sonriendo con fingida y peligrosa amabilidad, avanzó hasta quedar a cuatro escasos metros de distancia.

-Vaya... Miren a quién tenemos aquí.- canturreó una mujer con voz terriblemente infantil. Su cabellera larga y sucia estaba suelta, enmarcando su rostro malvado, libre de la máscara de mortífaga. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre y esa sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica que mostraba, reflejaba el placer que le producía la matanza a su alrededor.

El mortífago que estaba a su lado, fue el que le dirigió la palabra esta vez, empleando un tono excesivamente sarcástico.

-Finalmente, Niña Guerrera, volvemos a encontrarnos... He oído el rumor de que te has llevado con vida a un prisionero valioso de mi amo, entrando a la guarida sin que nadie más se enterara... Qué interesante, me gustaría saber cómo lo hiciste... No sabes cuánto he esperado este momento, para tomar venganza...

Melany no se dejó intimidar por esas palabras, que, en definitiva, sólo eran eso, simples palabras que carecían de significado para ella.

-¡Trixie, Roddy! No esperaba verlos con vida después de su pequeño fracaso...- expresó sin rodeos, y soltó una carcajada congelante.

-¡No me llames así, maldita!- gritó Bellatrix, enrabietada.

-¿Y por qué no, Trixie?- preguntó Melany, recalcando el nombre con ironía.

-Haré que te arrepientas de tus juegos... ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? ¿Más poderosa? ¿Más desalmada? ¿Qué diablos es lo que hace que te sientas superior?- susurró Bellatrix con furia acumulada en la voz, cayendo casi en el descontrol.

-¿Eso es lo que tanto quieres saber, Trixie? No tengo inconvenientes en responderte...- Melany hablaba en fríos susurros, arrogantemente. -Me creo mejor que tú y tu fracasado marido por varias razones... No hay duda de que los supero en poder, en frialdad, en arrogancia, en maldad... De hecho, yo misma podría suplantar a su preciado Voldemort... Pero no. Ya ven que he elegido estar de este lado, y el bando oscuro no me atrae en lo más mínimo. Mi único propósito es destruir a cada uno de tus aficionados a las Artes Oscuras... Y no me detendré hasta lograrlo. Supongo que ya he resuelto todas tus dudas, Trixie... Y parece que Roddy está impaciente por algo de acción.

-Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.- rugió Rodolphus Lestrange, y sin poder contenerse más lanzó un Cruciatus directo al pecho de Melany. Ella se movió con habilidad, y atrapó la maldición entre sus dedos, haciéndola desaparecer.

-¿Qué buscabas con ese pobre intento?- se mofó la Niña Guerrera.

Bellatrix se puso en guardia, ya conocía ese tono. Él se puso rojo de ira, y con la voz ronca por las emociones contenidas, le respondió:

-Venganza...

-A pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias, tenemos algo en común Rodolphus... Yo quiero lo mismo, aunque tengo medios más efectivos para alcanzarla.- apenas terminó de pronunciar la última palabra, alzó la mano derecha concentrando energía en ella. Pronto su mano se iluminó con una potente luz naranja, a la cual liberó en dos bolas de fuego que impactaron con rudeza en el estómago y torso del mortifago. Luego Melany utilizó su espada para hundirla en el cuerpo de otro mortífago que había intentado atacarla por la espalda.

-¡Maldición! ¡Bella, este fuego no se apaga!- gritó Rodolphus sacudiendo su túnica, mientras su esposa le lanzaba potentes chorros de agua. Melany se entretuvo observando divertida la escena. No se preocupó por seguir atacándolos, sabía que podía derrotarlos con bastante facilidad, aunque no debía confiarse, y por eso seguía empuñando su espada.

-¡Niña Guerrera! Debemos enfrentarnos en igualdad de condiciones, no es justo que uses contra nosotros esa magia de tu mundo.

-¡Oh, Trixie! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Qué es eso de sugerirme un enfrentamiento limpio? Siempre has jugado sucio, querida amiga, ¿es que algo te asustó?

Bella, lejos de enfadarse aunque en otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho, se rió libremente por las palabras de su enemiga, y luego, con sarcasmo marcado, decidió atacar su orgullo, su punto débil:

-¿Qué pasa, Niña Guerrera? ¿Temes no poder superarnos con la varita?

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- replicó Melany recuperando su seriedad habitual, envainando su espada, y poniéndose en guardia con varita en mano. -Pero esta vez seremos sólo tu y yo... Además, Roddy ya ha quedado fuera de combate. Calculo que estará ocupado bastante tiempo con esos dos.- agregó con la mayor sorna posible, observando como el mortífago tenía que hacer frente a Kingsley Shaklebott y Ojoloco Moddy.

-¡Morirás, maldita arrogante!- gritó la mortífaga, lanzándole una maldición con un ágil y rápido movimiento de varita. Cuando tenía autocontrol, su especialidad eran los hechizos no verbales. Melany logró desviar el rayo justo a tiempo, creando un escudo. Bella volvió a atacarla, esta vez repetidas veces. Todas las maldiciones hubieran dado en el blanco de no ser por la habilidad de la Niña Guerrera, que lograba esquivar los haces con inimaginable facilidad. Uno de los rayos pegó con fuerza en el escudo, y regresó por donde había venido. La mortífaga alcanzó a rodar por el suelo antes de que el hechizo la alcanzara, y Melany aprovechó para atacarla.

-¡Crucio!- exclamó con seguridad.

La maldición imperdonable chocó tan fuerte en el pecho de Bellatrix, que la mujer soltó una especie de aullido por el insportable dolor. Sentía los mil cuchillos candentes perforándole la piel sin compasión, y el ardor de la quemazón que le producían los cortes por todo su cuerpo. Su túnica ya se había manchado con su propia sangre... Y ella adoraba ver ese líquido rojo derramarse, pero no toleraba que fuera la sangre de su estirpe poderosa, antigua y pura. Eso fue lo que le dio las fuerzas suficientes para crear un escudo con su varita y repeler la maldición. Melany sabía que la pérdida de su sangre la haría enfurecer, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. La mortífaga se levantó del suelo bruscamente, sin prestar atención a las magulladuras que habían aparecido en su piel, estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Te mataré!- le rugió escupiendo sangre, y comenzó a lanzarle maldiciones a ciegas, sin acertar a su único blanco. De todas formas Melany había tomado precacuciones, y había creado un escudo permanente a su alrededor.

-Tú jamás podrías ser mi asesina, Bellatrix. Mírate, pierdes el control a la mas mínima provocación, alguien como tú jamás podría acabar con mi vida.- le dijo en voz alta, para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de la mortífaga.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¿Comprendes? ¡NADIE!- le gritó fuera de sí. -¡¡¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!

Melany se concentró para reforzar el escudo, pero la potencia de la maldición lo hizo estallar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse al suelo. Ahora su rostro tenía varios raspones, pero nada de eso importaba a la Niña Guerrera. Quizás había subestimado un poco el poder de la mortífaga. "Después de todo" pensó "No por nada era la mano derecha de Voldemort." Claro que, igualmente, ella la superaba con creces, pero eso ya no era un juego, se había convertido en algo casi personal.

-Qué estúpida... Tú pretendiendo matarme... Permítame que me ría, Trixie. Tú no eres rival para mí.

Bellatrix dejó salir una risa malvada, irónica e infantl. Esas palabras le casuaban tanta gracia... Cuando recuperó el aire, le respondió:

-Soy una rival digna para cualquiera... ¡No te atrevas a cuestionar mi poder, Niña Guerrera!

-Para mí, no vales la pena. Me estás matando... pero de aburrimiento. ¡Ya basta de juegos, Bellatrix, dispónte a luchar de verdad!

Las dos mujeres estaban completamente sumergidas en su propia batalla... Y casi habían olvidado que a su alrededor se estaba produciendo algo más grande. Ya no quedaban muggles con vida, todos habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Los únicos que quedaban eran los miembros de La Orden del Fénix, además de unos pocos aurores, ya que muchos habían tenido que desaparecer del campo de ataque, puesto que su debilidad ya era extrema y si permanecían ahí terminarían muertos. Estaban perdidos. La Orden también estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse y darle así la victoria al bando oscuro... De todas formas, ahora ya no luchaban por la vida de otros muggles... Todos ellos habían pasado al otro mundo. Ahora, La Orden y los pocos aurores, luchaban por sus propias vidas, y tenían derecho a marcharse cuando quisieran. No obstante, el bando de la luz no podía pisotear su honor de aquella manera... No podían entregar la victoria en bandeja de plata... Aunque sabían que no podrían resistir por mucho más tiempo.

Bellatrix rodaba en el suelo de un lado a otro, y a la vez intentaba atacar a Melany. Comenzaban a sentir el agotamiento... Pronto una de las dos caería en manos de la otra. Y al parecer Bellatrix se dio cuenta de eso, puesto que, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la batalla, gritó con furia, y luego desapareció.

-¡COBARDE!- bramó la Niña Guerrera al aire. No podía creerse que la mortífaga se hubiera rendido y aceptado su derrota. Sin embargo, había arruinado sus planes de matarla... Su intención era asesinarla luego de un buen momento de diversión... ¡Pero la maldita se había ido!

-No pierdas tu tiempo buscándola.- dijo una voz como el hielo, detrás de ella. Melany giró para encontrarse de frente con una mujer encapuchada, de largo cabello rubio. Reconoció de inmediato la túnica de La Unión que llevaba puesta. Inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia el suelo, en señal de respeto.

-Helen... Veo que has venido acompañada. Era necesaria vuestra ayuda, tardaron demasiado.- dijo Melany observando a su alrededor, reconociendo a miles de miembros de La Unión que recién se habían unido a la batalla, con la llegada de la rubia.

-Si, lo sé. Hubo complicaciones. Pero te vi demasiado entretenida con Bellatrix Lestrange. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le dijo duramente, al tiempo que creaba un escudo para que las protegiera a ambas. Sabía que la cantidad de ejércitos de guerreros que había traído a la batalla, se encargarían de frenar el avance mortífago.

-No fue mi intención.- respondió la aprendiz.

-Pudiste haberla matado, al menos. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Hubiera sido una valiosa pérdida para Voldemort...

-Yo... Necesitaba esa diversión. Planeaba matarla, pero parece ser que huyó cuando divisó tu presencia. Supongo que tenía claro que no podría enfrentarnos a las dos.- dijo Melany sonriendo con algo de maldad. -Pero te aseguro que está en un estado deplorable.

-Tendrías que haberte centrado en la batalla, Melany. Pero no, esta vez te dejaste llevar por la ira y la venganza, y eso te superó. Yo no recuerdo haberte enseñado eso, así que dime, ¿qué fue lo que te repetí tantas veces?

-"Jamás te dejes superar por tus emociones, siempre debes ser tú la que gobierne tus sentimientos."- repitió la Niña Guerrera.

-Exacto. No quiero que vuelva a suceder. Ahora dime qué avances has hecho con Harry.

-Ya le he hecho la propuesta, hace sólo unas horas.

-Pero no se decidió aún.- adivinó Helen.

-Ciertamente.- afirmó Melany, sin sorprenderse. -Pero ya me encargaré luego de darle varias razones a Harry para que acepte.

-Lo que debes hacer es ganarte su confianza, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que haré, profesora, descuide, tengo todo planeado meticulosamente.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Melany, yo puse toda mi confianza en ti. Eres mi aprendiz, y les prometí a los otros Dioses que tú sabrías llevar con éxito este plan. Les aseguré que no fallarías.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, yo no me atrevería a defraudarte, Helen.

Ambas sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies, y luego buscaron con la mirada a los causantes de ello. Los encontraron fácilmente, ya que no era imposible distinguir a cuatro imponentes Dioses de La Unión, rodeados de una asombrosa energía que hacía vibrar el suelo, y recitando la siguiente frase continuamente:

-"Que las fuerzas de los grandes Dioses vengan a nosotros, que la luz nos acompañe hasta el final y destruya a nuestros enemigos. Fuerzas de la naturaleza, Dios del Fuego, Dios del Agua, Dios del Aire y Dios de la Tierra, proporciónenos las energías necesarias para cumplir nuestro cometido."

Sus manos empezaron a brillar con fuerza y la vibración tomó más fuerza, como si se estuviera produciendo un terremoto. De repente se abrió una enorme grieta en la zona de batalla y todos los integrantes del bando oscuro comenzaron a ser tragados por el suelo. Lamentablemente, los cabecillas del ataque habían desaparecido tras Bellatrix, por lo que se salvaron de tan terrible fin. Mientras tanto, la grieta abierta que parecía llevar al Infierno, estaba absorbiendo a todos los gigantes, trolls, banshees y mortífagos. Los dementores habían comenzado a huir, y desaparecieron a los lejos en las alturas. Lo asombroso era que la grieta no afectaba para nada al bando de la luz, era como si los repeliera. Finalmente la grieta se cerró sin dejar huellas, liberando a todos de cualquier peligro.

Al ver la batalla ganada, los integrantes de La Unión desaparecieron, incluidas Helen y Melany que habían presenciado casi con admiración aquella impresionante victoria. La Orden del Fénix y los aurores se decidieron por ayudar a los medimagos que estaban apareciendo, ya que había cuerpos que identificar, familiares a los que informar, y daños terribles que reparar.

****************************************************

El profesor Binns era el único fantasma del cuerpo de profesores. Impartía la asignatura de Historia de la Magia, la cual para muchos de los estudiantes era la más aburrida de todas. Por esa razón, y porque el profesor nunca se daba cuenta de nada, Hermione era la única que tomaba apuntes. Esa clase la compartían con los Ravenclaws, pero ni siquiera ellos que se jactaban de ser la casa de la sabiduría, prestaban algo de atención. Los Gryffindors aprovechaban para charlar en voz baja, y otros a dormir con la cabeza sobre la mesa, utilizando los brazos como almohada. Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, y a su izquierda estaba Ron, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

Unos bancos más atrás se encontraba la popular Cho Chang, una bonita joven de largo cabello lacio y negro. Sus facciones eran delicadas y tenían un deje oriental. Su sonrisa, blanca y perfecta, había conquitado a muchos muchachos del colegio. Pero a ella no le interesaba ninguno de ellos... A Cho Chang le gustaba Harry Potter. Desde su cuarto año se había sentido enormemente atraída por él... Le atraía su físico atlético, sus ojos y sobretodo su fama. El año anterior, había dado un gran paso con él. ¡Habían tenido su priemr beso! Y todo hubiera funcionado de no ser por lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios... Cho sabía que algo importante había pasado allí, porque Harry se había alejado completamente de ella luego de esa aventura. Pero ella no iba a darse por vencida... No le importaba que ahora el niño que vivióe stuviera saliendo oficialmente con Ginny Weasley... Eso no era un impedimento para ella. En cuanto tuviera oportunidad volvería al ataque, porque ahora, su meta era reconquistarlo, y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa. En cualquier momento, Harry Potter volvería a caer a los pies de Cho Chang, y nadie estaría ahí para impedirlo. ¡Ni siquiera la pobretona Weasley!

Los pensamientos de Harry, iban por un camino muy diferente a los de la joven ravenclaw. Había cosas mucho más importantes que una cara bonita. Su mente trabajaba con extrema rapidez en la propuesta que le había hecho la profesora Swann. ¿Debía aceptarla, o rechazarla? ¿Cuál era la decisión que más le convenía? Necesitaba repasar todos los hechos, analizarlos con precisión, y luego, se decidiría. Comenzó por analizar su propia situación.

Él tenía que derrotar a Lord Voldemort, era el único con posibilidades de lograrlo, según la profecía. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo solo, antes de enfrentarse al mago tenebroso, necesitaba estar más que preparado, y para eso era necesario la mayor ayuda posible. Bien. Ya había solicitado ayuda a Helen, y la mujer había comenzado a entrenarlo. Habían tenido más de quince clases en un mes, y en todas había tratado un tema en especial, la Oclumancia. Había avanzado mucho, lo suficiente como para que algún mago no muy capacitado, no pudiera entrar a su mente con facilidad. No obstante alguien como Dumbledore o Snape podría hacerlo, y eso le indicaba que aún le hacía falta práctica y esfuerzo. Helen le había dicho, en la estación de King´s Cross, que continuarían con las clases, sólo que ya no sería algo frecuente. Pero aún no había recibido noticias de ella, y no sabía cuánto más tendría que esperar. Además, la rubia le había advertido que había alguien que la suplantaría en esas clases... Si él aceptaba. Melany ya le había confirmado que ella y Helen se conocían... ¿Pero de dónde? ¿En que estarían relacionadas ambas mujeres? Lo lógico sería que él aceptara la propuesta, ya que Helen había elegido a Melany como su reemplazo, y por lo tanto debía confiar en la joven profesora. Pero Harry no confiaba en ella, había notado algo raro en su aura, algo que le producía una sensación extraña pero no sabía exactamente cuál. No conocía nada sobre ella, ni siquiera la edad que tenía. Simplemente sabía que se llamaba Melany Swann, y que era una Slytherin.

Por otra parte, tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que aprendería con su profesora de Defensa? Melany le había dicho que sólo lo sabría si aceptaba tomar las clases. Y Harry no podía negar que le atraía la idea de luchar. Todos pensaban que él mismo había acabado con el mago más temido de todos los tiempos, con tan solo un año de edad... ¡Que mentira tan grande! La sociedad lo creía un héroe... ¡Un héroe! Pero no conocían la verdadera historia.. Si lo llamaban héroe, quería que fuera por méritos propios, no por el valor de su madre al salvarle la vida. Quería que las personas supieran que él si era capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. Ansiaba ser el más poderoso y terminar con esa guerra de una vez por todas. Quería que la sociedad mágica se diera cuenta de que él ya no era un niño, y que no necesitaba de la protección de nadie. Y sobretodo quería vengarse de aquellos que le arruinaron la vida sin piedad, cuando asesinanon a sus padres y le quitaron a Sirius tan desalmadamente. Esas era más razones para aceptar la oferta de la profesora Swann.

Pero su desconfianza hacia ella seguía haciéndolo echarse atrás. Y su curiosidad hacía todo lo contrario. Si no tomaba una decisión pronto terminaría enloqueciendo. Esas dos emociones, tan fuertes y compenetradas, lo hacían dudar terriblemente. Curiosidad y desconfianza, una combinación peligrosa si del destino se trataba. ¡Jamás había sentido tanta inseguridad! ¿Qué era lo que lo ponía tan nervioso ahora?

Quizá la reacción que la mujer había tenido antes de desaparecer de la Sala Multipropósito... Eso había sido de lo más extraño. ¿Desde cuando era normal que a alguien se le cambiara el color de ojos? La única respuesta posible era que ella tenía habilidades metamórficas, pero la situación en ese momento no lo demostraba. El ambiente en el que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, era muy distinto. Si fuera metamorfomaga, no hubiera mostrado esa expresión de sorpresa y cansancio, y tampoco se lo hubiera ocultado a Harry. ¿Entonces cuál era la respuesta a ese hecho tan anormal? Quería investigar su pasado, saber realmente quién era ella. Para eso tenía que acercarse, ganarse su confianza... Y había sólo una manera de hacerlo.

****************************************************


	14. Decisiones peligrosas

**Capítulo 14**

**Decisiones peligrosas.**

Viernes 6 de septiembre de 1996:

La primera semana de Harry en Hogwarts había sido bastante ajetreada. Tuvo que acostumbrarse por sexta vez en su vida al ritmo del colegio. Se levantó temprano para tener tiempo de desayunar y luego ir a clases. Y ocupó algunas horas de sus tardes en hacer los deberes que tan injustamente les habían mandado los más estrictos profesores, resumiendo en Mcgonagall y Snape.

Pero a decir verdad, ese año habían tenido suerte el primer día de clases: vio a Hagrid a quien extrañaba mucho, tuvo Defensa, su asignatura favorita, y lo único malo de aquel día había sido soportar las dos horas de Historia de la Magia, aunque le habían servido para pensar. Recordaba muy bien haber tomado una difícil decisión, y a pesar de haber tenido miles de oportunidades para comunicárselo a la profesora Swann, no lo había hecho. Aún seguía callado y se sentía presionado, a pesar de que ella no le había hablado sobre el tema en ningún momento.

Aunque pensaba que era demasiada casualidad encontrársela en todos los sitios del castillo a los que el concurría, ya que durante esa semana la había visto en la mayoría de los pasillos, cerca de la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, y a la salida de las clases que él tomaba. Lo único que le faltaba era verla frente a la puerta del baño de hombres, porque la mujer parecía seguirlo a todos lados. El punto era que Harry intentaba evadirla por todos los medios posibles, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar con tanta información guardada. Todos esos asuntos de que había personas asignadas para protegerle, de que tenía que derrotar a Voldemort tomando clases particulares con dichas personas, y lo relacioando con la profecía que había cambiado su vida para siempre, lo estaban volviendo loco. No podía contarles nada a sus amigos, pero lo que más le incomodaba era ocultárselo a Ginny. Le tenía tanta confianza, que le dolía enormemente esconderle un secreto de tal dimensión. Pero se había prometido a sí mismo mantenerse fuerte, demostrar que todo seguía igual a pesar de que sabía que no era así. Para su alivio o para su desgracia, sus amigos y su novia parecían no haberse percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba, y eso significaba no tener que dar excusas falsas a nadie.

Sintió quitarse un peso de encima al recordar que era viernes, y al fin podría disfrutar del fin de semana sin tanto ajetreo por las clases. Su mente volvió a Melany, y extrañamente sintió que le recordaba a alguien. La respuesta no tardó en llegar a él: Helen.

Ahora que se fijaba con más atención, se daba cuenta de que eran extrañamente iguales... Las caracterizaba la misma indiferencia, el brillo de poder en sus ojos, sus extrañas desapariciones, una frialdad idéntica para hablar, y esa actitud de superioridad que mostraban en todo momento.

Dejando a un lado esas similitudes de personalidad, el aspecto de ambas eran muy diferente. Una rubia, de ojos azules y piel pálida; la otra, morocha, de ojos verde esmeralda y tez ligeramente morena.

Se podía asegurar que eran tan idénticas como distintas. Algo fuera de lo común para decir en palabras, y no obstante completamente real.

De repente a Harry le llegó la idea de que algo no encajaba. Recién había comenzado el año, y de la nada había salido Melany diciéndole que era la encargada de protegerle; Por otra parte, en vacaciones había conocido a Helen, quien le había dicho algo demasiado parecido como para ser coincidencia. ¿Qué era eso tan miesterioso que relacionaba a ambas mujeres? Harry daba por sentado que no eran brujas comunes, pero era más que obvio que no pertenecían a ninguna raza de criaturas mágicas. A la única que podían ser vinculadas, era a los vampiros, pero no había nada que lo hiciera sospechar sobre esa remota posibilidad.

Definitivamente había varias piezas que no encajaban en ese rompecabezas, y fuera como fuera iba a encontrar las piezas faltantes. Nadie podría decirle que estaba metiéndose en cosas que no le incumbían, porque Helen y Melany Swann se habían colado en su vida por medio de un tema muy delicado, y por lo tanto Harry tenía derecho a saber con quiénes estaba tratando. Y si investigaba cosas, no estaría haciendo nada malo, al fin y al cabo estaba relacionado con la profecía, y por índole, con él mismo.

Harry estaba caminando por un pasillo, dirigiéndose a su clase de Transformaciones, que lamentablemente compartía con Slytherin. Tenía unos pocos minutos para llegar a tiempo, debía apresurarse, pues no quería hacer enfadar a la profesora Mcgonagall en la segunda clase de la semana. Claro que mientras pensaba en eso, Harry no podía imaginar que alguien inoportuno lo haría retrasarse. Pero en unos segundos lo descubriría.

Dobló en un pasillo, y cuando tan solo había dado unos pasos, sus ojos verde esmeralda se toparon con unos grises profundamente fríos. Draco Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, caminó hacia él y se detuvo sólo cuando un escaso metro los separaba.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que tendría la suerte de volver a encontrarme al niño-que vivió?- Malfoy soltó una risa burlona.

-Seguramente no esperabas semejante honor.- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio.

Esto ofendió a Draco hasta alturas insospechables.

-Jamás sería un honor para mí, Potter, encontrarme tantas veces con alguien de clase tan inferior, que además hace una mala imitación de héroe.

-No intentes provocarme, Malfoy, porque ya sabes de sobra que no me molestará caerte a golpes ahora mismo. Bien merecido te lo tendrías.

-Oh, parece que Potter sigue furioso por la escenita que montamos en el tren con sus tan preciadas amigas.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza volver a ponerles un solo dedo encima. ¿He hablado claro?

-¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Te molestó que Blaise se aprovechara de esa indefensa sangre sucia? ¿O que Nott se pasara con la patética de tu novia?

-Ahórrate los insultos, Malfoy. Y ya ves que acertaste, me enfurecieron las dos cosas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, eh?

-Por ahora sólo me interesa llegar a la clase de Tranformaciones. Así que si no te importa, quítate de mi camino.

Harry intentó esquivarlo por la izquierda, pero Malfoy volvió a colocarse en frente suyo.

-Parece que insistes en que te mande a la enfermería en este instante.- dijo el Gryffindor con tranquilidad.

-Eso no te será nada fácil, Potter. Pero no, lo que pasa es que no voy privarme de un poco de diversión.

-No deberías atreverte a hablar después de la paliza que te dio Ron... Apuesto a que te molesta que alguien inferior según tus prejuicios, haya pasado por encima de ti de esa forma...

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

-La comadreja no me importa en lo más mínimo. Además, si mal no recuerdo, le hice pagar ese pobre golpe...

-Te haré pagar eso, Malfoy.

El rubio soltó una arrogante carcajada.

-Eres una farsa, Potter. Podría hacerte pedazos en un duelo, a ti o a la comadreja, solo que ese día preferí no perder mi tiempo con ninguno... Porque a diferencia de tú, yo sí tengo vida social.

-Una patética vida, Malfoy, eso es lo que tienes.

-No te atrevas a hablarme así, cararajada. Estas muy por debajo de mí.

-Eso crees tu.- le respondió Harry mordazmente. Sus ojos centelleaban de rabia al verlo, y esto aumentó al recordar lo que el Slytherin había hecho en el tren. -Y escúchame bien, imbécil, si les vuelves a ordenar a tus amiguitos que molesten otra vez a Ginny o a Hermione, me aseguraré de que sea la última acción de tu vida.

-Así que esa sangre impura y la traidora a la sangre, le importan a Potter más de lo que pensé...- dijo Malfoy sin inmutarse ante al amenaza. -Interesante información...- murmuró, aunque lo hizo lo suficientemente audible para que el Gryffindor lo oyera.

Harry se paró en seco ante el comentario... ¿Habría hablado de más? No, no había dicho nada nuevo... Ya todo Hogwarts sabía que Ginny Weasley era su novia, y Hermione Granger su mejor amiga...

-Eres un completo fracaso para la humanidad, Potter.

-¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy!- le gritó Harry desatando la ira que había estado guardando desde que lo vió en el pasillo.

Sacó su varita rápidamente, pero su rival no tardó en hacer lo mismo poniéndose en guardia. En ese instante, rubio contra moreno, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, Malfoy contra Potter, los terrible enemigos, estaban enfrentados en medio de un pasillo que pronto estaría repleto de personas al salir de las clases, curiosos por saber qué pudo haber pasado esa vez para que ambos estuvieran liberando ira hasta por los poros de la piel.

El timbre de la campana anunciando el recreo, fue motivo para que alumnos de todas las casas salieran de sus respectivas clases y al ver la situación que se estaba produciendo en el pasillo, se agruparan alrededor de Draco y Harry. Mas ambos contrincantes ni se inmutaron por la multitud que los rodeaba, sólo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, irradiando por los ojos desprecio puro, demostrándose el odio mutuo.

-¡Desmaius!- gritó Harry.

-¡Impedimenta!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo los protagonistas de aquel duelo.

El rayo rojo y el amarillo chocaron entre sí, produciendo una serie de chispas que volaron por todas partes, sin dar en sus blancos.

-¡Tarantallegra!- gritó Malfoy. Pero Harry no perdió tiempo y gritó apuntándose a si mismo:

-¡Protego!- el hechizo chocó contra la pared invisible y se desvió hacia el techo. -¡Expelliarmus!- contraatacó el león.

El slytherin creó un escudo y el haz de luz roja estalló contra éste.

-Petrificus totalus.- susurró Draco.

-Flipendo.

Nuevamente se produjo una ligera explosión al chocar ambos hechizos. Algo agitados e impacientes, los dos jóvenes se insultaron brevemente, acercándose cada vez más uno al otro.

-Eres una asquerosa serpiente venenosa.

-Y tú un pobre intento de niño bueno.

-Al menos yo no soy un elitista demente.

-Seré elitista, pero eso no es un defetco, Potter. Sin embargo, un defecto muy grande es tener una novia tan falsa.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, maldito?

-Estás tan ciego, cararajada. ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta de que la pobretona Weasley sólo está contigo para conseguir un poco de fama y así no pasar desapercibida ante la sociedad, como todos estos años? ¡Ella te está usando, y tú eres el único idiota que no se ha enterado!

-¡CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCA! ¡NO HABLES ESTUPIDECES, Y MENOS DE LO QUE NO SABES!

-¡DEPULSO!- bramó Draco.

-¡PROTEGO!- gritó Harry. El rayo verde impactó contra el escudo protector, pero el Protego fue tan potente, que provocó que ambos enemigos salieran disparados hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y dándose así un leve descanso del duelo, además de un fuerte y brusco golpe.

****************************************************

La profesora Mcgonagall caminaba por los pasillos y se sorprendió al notar una multitud que estaba principalmente formada por alumnos de los cursos más altos. Preocupada e intrigada por saber qué era lo que había llamado tanto la atención, se apuntó la garganta con su varita y luego de pronunciar un hechizo, habló con su severa voz:

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡A un lado todos! ¡Abran paso! ¡O se les restarán puntos a sus casas!

Inmediatamente los estudiantes se fueron alejando, dejando a la vista a Draco y Harry, ambos separados por unos siete metros, recostados de espaldas en el suelo, y con las varitas tiradas a un lado. Mcgonagall comprendió la situación al acto, y sus labios en ese momento extremadamente finos, les indicaron a ambos adolescentes que se habían metido en un problema serio. Con el hechizo accio, la subdirectora atrajo las varitas de ambos alumnos a sus arrugadas manos y les dijo:

-Potter, Malfoy, levántense ahora mismo. No se acerquen a más de un metro, y acompáñenme enseguida al despacho del director. ¡Ahora!- les ordenó al ver que ellos, adoloridos por el golpe, no se movían. Enfurruñados se levantaron, y fugazmente se lanzaron miradas de profundo rencor. Mientras caminaban detrás de la profesora, mantenían una discusión en voz baja:

-¿Ves, Potter? Lo único que haces es ocasionar problemas...

-Ya cállate Malfoy, aquí eres tú el que se ha metido con mis amigos.- le espetó Harry de mal humor.

-No, Potter. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que comenzó a amanazarnos en el tren...

-Y fueron tus asquerosos amigos los que se propasaron con Ginny y Hermione, y tú se los permitiste.

-Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo no tuve que ver con eso, cararajda.

-Eso es mentira, tu estúpida pandilla no mueve ni un solo pie si tú no das una orden, así que no quieras zafarte del asunto, Malfoy.

-De todas formas ellas no valen la pena. Son inferiores. De hecho, tú también lo eres. Debiste haberte unido a mí en cuanto te lo propuse en primer año... pero elegiste a ese Weasley pobretón.

-Ni loco hubiera sido amigo de un psicópata aficionado a las Artes Oscuras como tú.

-Aficionado a las Artes Oscuras, si. Psicópata, nunca. No debes meterte con un Slytherin, Potter. Porque los que se meten con nosotros, nunca salen bien parados... ¿Comprendes ahora, desgraciado?

-No, Malfoy. Es muy difícil comprender tus ideas masoquistas... Estás demente.

-Te estás pasando, Potter. Demasiado estoy aguantando ya tus estúpidos comentarios...

-¿Estúpidos? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?- le preguntó Harry, inocente y mordaz.

-Creo que es hora de que dejes tus juegos, créeme Potter. Muy pronto, deberás comenzar a preocuparte por cosas mucho más importantes...

-¿De qué hablas?- le susurró el ojiverde de manera brusca y con una mirada amenazadora.

-De nada en especial... Solo... cuida tus espaldas... O las de tu novia...- susurró Draco, alejándose de él, de manera que el moreno no tuviera posibilidad de contestarle sin ser escuchado por Mcgonagall.

Harry sabía que Malfoy inventaría lo que fuese frente a Dumbledore, para salir ileso de la situación. Pero él haría lo mismo. Sería un Harry diferente. Si el slytherin quería jugar sucio, pues así sería, y él iba a seguirle el juego sin cambiar de táctica.

-Grageas de frambuesa.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall cuando se pararon frente a la gárgola. Ésta se abrió dejando paso a una escalera, y los tres subieron por ella, hasta quedar enfrente de una gran puerta de madera color caoba. Ella golpeó tres veces, y una voz serena les dio permiso para pasar. Abrió la puerta y luego de un saludo respetuoso, caminó, seguida por Harry y Draco, hasta detenerse frente al director, que se encontraba sentado en su sillón revisando unos archivos.

-Buenos días, Minerva. Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy.- los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. -Me temo que no me traes buenas noticias.- afirmó Albus Dumbledore, con su rostro y voz sumamente serios.

-Así es, director. Primero, debo informarle que el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter, hoy no han asistido a mi clase de este día.

-¿Y qué motivos tuvieron, para no presentarse a la clase de la profesora?- les preguntó Dumbledore a los chicos, mirándolos inquisitivamente a través de sus gafas con forma de medialuna.

Ninguno respondió, ni siquiera un movimiento de cabeza o algún gesto, nada. Para ser precisos, Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados en los sillones que se encontraban situados al otro lado de la mesa del director, ambos en la misma posición arrogante, observando de manera indiferente la decoración de la sala circular, con el rostro y la mirada impasibles. Parecían sentirse como en su casa, ya que estaban sentados allí a sus anchas, aparentemente sin percatarse de la falta de respeto hacia las autoridades.

-Muy bien, ya que ninguno parece querer responder, entonces preguntaré a la profesora, quien sospecho sabe la respuesta. ¿Minerva?

-Profesor Dumbledore, he encontrado a los alumnos Potter y Malfoy tirados en medio de un pasillo, con sus varitas a un lado y una multitud rodeándolos. Creo que es fácil deducir que han tenido un duelo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Creo en tu criterio, Minerva. Ahora, me dirijo a ustedes.- dijo volviéndose severamente hacia los dos adolescentes. -Se les restarán treinta puntos a cada uno por el duelo. Y además, se les restará quince puntos a cada uno por no asistir a clases. Ahora, les pido una explicación de lo sucedido.

Nuevamente, ninguno respondió, sino que se limitaron a mirar insondables al director.

-Muy bien. Veo que tendré que ajustar mis métodos con ustedes. Les exijo una explicación satisfactoria sobre lo sucedido.

Malfoy sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Potter se lanzó sobre mí, y yo solo atiné a defenderme, señor.- mintió Draco seriamente.

-¿Es eso verdad, Harry?

-No, señor.- respondió Harry, con la misma seriedad. -Malfoy me provocó en el pasillo, insultó a mis amigos.

-¿Y como surgió el duelo?

-Malfoy sacó su varita, nuevamente amenazándome, y yo tuve que defenderme, profesor. Es al revés de como lo contó él.

-Eso no es verdad, señor.- lo interrumpió Malfoy. -Lo que pasó fue que Potter agredió a mis amigos en el tren.

-¿Es eso cierto, Harry?- le preguntó Albus, taladrándolo con la mirada.

El gryffindor creyó que sería igual de grave corregirle, dicieno que en realidad había estado a punto de golpearlos, y sólo los había amenazado, así que se limitó a contestar:

-Si, señor. Pero yo solo fui en defensa de Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.- Harry hizo una pausa, y dirigió una rápida mirada al rubio, como advirtiéndole que iba a tener que inventarse una buena excusa para zafarse de lo que estaba por decir. -Verá, profesor, Malfoy y sus amigos se estaban propasando con ellas.

Minerva Mcgonagall abrió ligeramente la boca lanzando una decepcionada mirada reprobadora a Draco. El rubio observó furiosamente a Harry por haber develado el suceso del tren. Creyó que era demasiado inocente para hablar, pero se había equivocado, y estaba por pagar las consecuencias. El moreno le sonrió, triunfal, gesto que fue imperceptible para los profesores. La voz de Dumbledore se oyó por todo el despacho, fuerte y clara, dándole un largo sermón a Malfoy, lo cual fastidó enormemente al chico. Le restó ochenta puntos a Slytherin, y a Gryffindor, cuarenta. Luego ordenó a sus dos alumnos que se retiraran del despacho, y le pidió a la subdirectora que vigilase los movimientos de Draco Malfoy. Cuando se quedó solo, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, en señal de cansancio. Había estado usando la legeremancia con ellos todo ese tiempo, y sabía que ambos mentían en parte. Harry no había nombrado a Blaise Zabini ni a Theodore Nott, sino que aprovechó para echarle toda la culpa a Malfoy. Y Draco, había asegurado que Potter había golpeado a sus amigos, cuando en realidad no fue exactamente así.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más interesante que Albus Dumbledore había descubierto en las mentes de ambos adolescentes. Se sorprendió en demasía cuando se encontró con barreras demasiado fuertes en mentes tan jóvenes.

Del slytherin se lo esperaba, pues estaba al tanto de que su familia se relacionaba con las Artes Oscuras desde hacía muchos años, y seguramente le habrían enseñado Oclumancia al heredero de los Malfoy.

¿Pero Harry? Dumbledore se preguntaba de dónde había aprendido a cerrar su mente... Había acordado con Helen suspender las clases con el joven. ¿Ella le habría desobedecido?

El director supo enseguida que se le estaba ocultando algo, y no iba a quedarse con la duda. Ese mismo día iría a verla.

****************************************************

-¡No entiendo! ¡Dime porqué te salteaste Transformaciones, Harry!

-No me la salteé a propósito, Hermione. No fue mi culpa.- le dijo él tranquilamente.

-¿Entonces de quién?- le preguntó Ron quien no estaba tan histérico como su amiga, él solo tenía curiosidad.

-No importa ya.

-¡Vamos, dilo!- le insistió Ron.

-Ya les dije que no tiene importancia.

-¡Harry!- le advirtió Hermione.

-No pasó nada. ¿Contentos?

-¡No!- contestaron castaña y pelirrojo al unísono.

-¡Harry! ¡Fue increíble! ¡Le diste su merecido a Malfoy!- le gritó Dean que acababa de entrar a la sala común con Seamus.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Hermione.

-Oh, lo lamento Harry...- se disculpó Dean al ver que había metido la pata.

-Ya no importa.- le dijo Harry.

-¿Piensas contarnos que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. ¿O prefieres que vaya con Malfoy y le pregunte a él?

-¡NO!- gritaron Harry y Ron, mirando a la castaña como si estuviera loca.

-Hermione, tú no te acercarás a Malfoy por ningún motivo, ¿entendido?

-Primero que nada, no pensaba acercarme a Malfoy en serio, y segundo, ustedes no pueden ordenarme nada, son mis amigos, no mi padres.

-Lo sentimos, Herms, pero es difícil olvidad lo sucedido en el tren...

-Dímelo a mí, Ron...- susurró la chica. - ¡En fin!- exclamó volviendo al tema. -¿Qué sucedió, Harry?

El aludido suspiró, resignado.

-Fue Malfoy. Me lo encontré en el pasillo y me provocó.- contestó el moreno, serenamente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué fue eso tan insultante que te dijo para que se pelearan, Harry?

-Las insultó a ti y a Ginny.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio, acallando también su repentina histeria.

-¡Ahora mismo lo mato!- dijo Ron levantándose de los sillones y yendo hacia la salida. -¡Mira que insultar a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermana!

-No pierdas tu tiempo.- le dijo Harry tomándolo del brazo con extremada fuerza. Ron lo miró confundido. -Nos quitaron cuarenta y cinco puntos por faltar a clase y por el duelo. Si tú vas, nos quitarán más, y recién comenzamos el año.

-Ese maldito las va a pagar... ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Quiero detalles, amigo.

-Nada importante. Un par de hechizos y nada más...

-Pedí detalles.- aclaró Ron, ansioso.

Harry les relató el duelo brevemente, y al finalizar, Hermione exclamó:

-¿Nada más? ¡Podrían expulsarte, Harry!

-No exageres, Hermy... No es para tanto...

-Ese imbécil de Malfoy. Se cree superior a los demás cuando solo es una vil serpiente arruina vidas.- dijo Hermione con desprecio.

-Lo sé, por eso no hay que darle importancia. No la merece.- dijo Harry tranquilamente, cambiándose de butaca para alejarse del fuego ya que había empezado a sentir calor. Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento sereno de su mejor amigo. En un caso normal, él estaría gritando para descargar completamente la furia que sentía.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de lanzarte con la varita, Harry.

-Perdí el control, eso es todo. Malfoy me saca de quicio.

-Hubiera estado genial verte dándole una paliza, Harry. Pero lamentablemente Hermione me sacó del aula y me llevó corriendo a la biblioteca porque tenía que devolver unos libros. Que oportuna... ¿no crees?- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Ya cállate, Ron. Si hubieras estado ahí, seguramente te hubieses metido en la pelea y te habrían quitado puntos a ti también. Deberías agradecérmelo.

Ron miró a Harry y sonrió, resignado a la "cabezonería", según él, de su amiga. Luego, dirigiéndose a la castaña, le habló en un tono exageradamente amable:

-Muchas gracias, Hermione.

****************************************************

-Helen, quiero que me expliques por qué Harry tiene formada una barrera en su mente.- le exigió Albus Dumbledore a la mujer, aunque su rostro seguía sereno y amable.

-Creo que tengo una explicación.- ella se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió: -Es obvio que luego de todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado, su mente, sola, fue creando una barrera, se fue protegiendo. A veces esas cosas suceden. Es común en un mago poderoso. Y es una explicación razonable.

-Si. Y sin embargo, sigo insistiendo en que hay algo que me ocultas, Helen.

-Dumbledore, hay muchas cosas que oculto, y no sólo a usted.

-Me refiero a algo que tiene que ver con Harry.

-No comprendo lo que me quiere decir.

-Creo, Helen, que lo comprendes muy bien. ¿Acaso seguiste y sigues dándole clases a Harry, luego de que yo te negara el permiso?

-No me malinterprete, profesor, pero me está juzgando. Yo no le sigo dando clases a Harry.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sé que me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Lamento su desconfianza.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no desconfío de ti. De hecho, eres una de las personas en las que más confío. Sólo pienso, Helen, que a veces tus métodos pueden no ser adecuados.

-Déjeme decirle que no estoy de acuerdo. Mis métodos siempre dan buenos resultados.

-Entonces le sigues dando clases a Harry.

-No. Pero en el caso de que yo lo hiciera, usted no debería desconfiar de mí. Conoce mi lema, Dumbledore, el fin justifica los medios.

-Y tú también me conoces muy bien, y por lo tanto sabes que nunca compartí ese lema.- le dijo amablemente el director, conciente de que si seguían dialogando en ese tono, llegarían a una discusión.

-Lo sé.

-Sólo quiero advertirte, Helen, que si le estás dando clases a Harry, dejes de hacerlo ya, inmediatamente. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero él no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tu entrenamiento.

-Quizás lo estás subestimando... He visto un gran poder en él.

-El poder no equivale a la fuerza, Helen, no confundas las dos cosas.

-De hecho, no las estoy confundiendo, las estoy comparando... Y el poder de Harry es muy superior de lo que imaginas.

-Tal vez. Pero sigue siendo un muchacho de dieciséis años. No se le puede exigir algo que lo sobrepase, por esa razón no quiero que lo sigas entrenando.

-Albus, te repito que yo no le estoy dando clases.

-Está bien. Confiaré en tu palabra. No me defraudes, Helen. El destino del mundo está en manos de Harry Potter...-luego, con un elegante gesto, el director de Hogwarts desapareció.

-Justamente es esa la razón por la que tuve que mentirte, Albus Dumbledore...

****************************************************

_"Querido Draco:_

_Me complace saber que estás cumpliendo con tu trabajo y que te lo tomas muy en serio. Has madurado mucho durante las vacaciones y eso me enorgullece mucho, hijo. Sigue así y tu recompensa será inimaginable. Tu padre y yo estamos bien, no hay noticias demasiado importantes así que no debes preocuparte. Ante cualquier hecho anormal, te avisaré en cuanto me sea posible, Draco. Por ahora tú sigue cumpliendo con lo acordado, que hasta ahora los resultados están saliendo como lo planeamos. Recuerda seguir manteniendo el secreto con tus amigos, e infórmame si suecede algo extraño. Una vez más, mis felicitaciones y todo mi cariño hacia ti._

_Te quiere,_

_Narcisa Malfoy."_

Draco Malfoy se levantó del suelo en el que había estado leyendo la carta enviada por su madre, y se guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica. Buscó un pergamino en blanco, y comenzó a redactar una respuesta que enviaría esa misma tarde. La información que tenía podía resultarle provechosa al Señor Oscuro, y cuanto más rápido hiciera su trabajo, menos tardaría en entrar en las filas de mortífagos. Finalizó la carta con su firma, la metió dentro de un sobre y la selló con un par de hechizos que había aprendido de su padre. Utilizó la lechuza que estaba más cerca de la gran ventana de la lechucería, le ató el sobre blanco en una pata y, apoyándose en el marco, observó como el ave emprendía el vuelo hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

A los lejos, vio a una pareja de adolescentes paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Iban tomados de la mano, y caminaban felices, sin nignuna prisa. La melena pelirroja de la chica, volaba libremente al compás de la suave brisa, haciéndola brillar como el fuego. Al fijarse mejor en el muchacho, pudo distinguir que era Potter, el buscafamas, y la otra era su noviecita, la traidora a la sangre.

Draco quitó la vista de ellos porque le repugnaba el solo hecho de verlos, pero su mala suerte lo llevaba a toparse con esa clase de gente inferior que le desagradaba. Esta vez era una pareja de amigos, que caminaban a un metro de distancia entre sí, a la orilla del lago. Se rió al ver que Ron Weasley no se atrevía a acercarse un poco más a Hermione Granger... Esa timidez que el Weasley demostraba, le resultaba ridícula. Se regodeó pensando que jamás podría conseguir ni siquiera un mísero beso de la sabelotodo de Granger, y así terminaría, soltero y pobretón.

Draco se sentó en el marco de la ventana, y su mente se trasladó a otro lugar, al divisar los aros más altos del campo de Quidditch. Sus pensamientos fueron ocupados principalmente por los partidos. Ansiaba jugar contra Gryffindor y derrotarlos sin piedad. Potter y su equipo de cuarta no iba a ganarle ese año. Siendo muy consciente de ello, formó dos puños con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Este año te haré pedazos, Potter. Lo juro, lamentarás haberte metido conmigo.- susurró al aire, deseando que esas palabras se las llevara el viento, y llegara a oídos del moreno que reía alegremente junto a Ginny Weasley.

****************************************************

El sol se estaba poniendo, y el cielo se había tornado rojo sangre, oscureciendo aún más el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton. Las sombras alargadas de las grises lápidas, con ese color rojizo sobre ellas, daban al lugar un aspecto mucho más atemorizante de lo normal. El pasto verde pálido por el mal cuidado, liberaba ese olor a humedad, desagradable y sofocante.

En un lugar más apartado de las lápidas, se encontraba un grupo de encapuchados, formando un círculo perfecto que rodeaba la figura alta de un imponente hombre. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, los cual contrastaba con su rostro y sus manos de largos y finos dedos. Su tez pálida parecía casi transparente, brillante bajo la tenue luz del ocaso. Observaba a cada uno de los presentes con sus ojos rojos relucientes de poder. Caminaba a sus anchas dentro del círculo, dando un discurso breve, con una potente y fría voz.

Su mano izquierda sostenía una varita de treinta y tres centímetros, delgada y flexible, fabricada con acebo y con una pluma de la cola de un fénix. Esa era la misma varita con la que había cometido una incontable cantidad de asesinatos, terroríficas torturas... Había sido utilizada únicamente para el mal, desde que su actual dueño la había tocado, estaba destinada a las Artes Oscuras... La misma varita que había asesinado sin piedad a Lily y James Potter, la misma que marcó a Harry Potter para siempre, dejándole el recuerdo de una cicatriz peculiar en la frente. Esa varita había sido la responsable de muchas cosas... Si, de cosas terribles y grandiosas...

Lord Voldemort observó una figura encapuchada que en ese instante se acercaba al grupo de mortífagos allegados, que finalmente pasó caminando por un hueco del círculo y se detuvo frente a él. Hizo una respetuosa reverencia, y volvió a ponerse en postura erguida, prestando total atención al mago tenebroso.

-Revélate.- la ordenó El Innombrable.

La figura echó hacia atrás la capucha, dejando su rostro completamente al descubierto. Era una mujer joven, de mirada inexpresiva y belleza casi demoníaca. Su pelo era lacio, negro como el carbón, y largo hasta la cintura. Sus grises ojos carecían de sentimiento, su mirada reflejaba la muerte. Los labios tenían un color extremadamente rojo, acentuando el contraste con su tez blanca como la tiza. El aura mágica que la rodeaba era completamente diferente a la de los demás presentes, y la causa de eso era su extraña raza. Su sangre estaba mezclada gracias a sus habilidades metamórficas, las cuales habían modificado el proceso de conversión deteniendo parte de la ponzoña que se extendía por su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, anulando algunos efectos de la transformación. Las células de su organismo se habían alterado... Ahora ella era mitad vampiro, mitad bruja; estaba medio viva, medio muerta.

Lord Voldemort comenzó a hablar con voz atronadora:

-Nymphadora Tonks, arrodíllate ante mí. Tu situación te llevó a unirte al lado oscuro. Estás aquí presente, el día 6 de septiembre del presente año, para aliarte a mí. Pero antes de concederte ese honor, deberás aceptar los siguientes juramentos. ¿Juras lealtad eterna hacia mí?

-Lo juro.- respondió ella con voz seca.

-¿Juras obedecer a todas mis órdenes?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras soportar los castigos que yo crea necesario aplicarte?

-Lo juro.

-Y por último, ¿juras despreciar a todos los impuros, y eliminarlos a la primera oportunidad?

-Lo juro.- finalizó.

Mientras ella había respondido a todos esos juramentos, el mago tenebroso había realizado diversos movimientos con su varita. De pronto, con una última floritura, pronunció una frase en un idioma extranjero -que a Tonks le pareció latín- y apuntándole al brazo izquierdo, le lanzó una maldición invisible, haciendo que ella se doblara de dolor. A pesar de la terrible agonía que sentía, ahogó cualquier grito, ni siquiera se dio el gusto de soltar un gemido. No se había imaginado que la iniciación a mortífaga fuera tan dolorosa. Sentía mil vibraciones eléctricas corriendo velozmente por sus venas, quemándola. Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa y desviar su atención de ese insoportable dolor. Recordó con alivio que ya estaba muy bien preparada para que el Señor Oscuro no pudiera leerle los pensamientos. Había aprendido Oclumancia del mismísimo Severus Snape, y no corría riesgos de ser descubierta.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, la maldición agonizante cesó, y con algo de esfuerzo ella pudo ponerse en pie correctamente. Se miró el brazo marcado, y vio perfectamente dibujado una especie de tatuaje negro. El círculo allegado de mortífagos se arrodilló en el suelo, en señal de que la iniciación había concluido.

-Nymphadora Tonks, ya eres una de nosotros.- dijo Voldemort con voz helada.

Desde ese momento, la calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, estaría grabada en su piel para siempre. No debía perder las apariencias, así que sonrió, orgullosa y arrogante, dejando a la vista sus colmillos de vampiresa. Observó su antebrazo con sus ojos grises, y levantando la mano derecha, acarició con el dedo índice la marca tenebrosa...

****************************************************


	15. Noticias y elecciones

**Capítulo 15**

**Noticias y elecciones.**

Sábado 14 de septiembre de 1996:

Una multitud de alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraba apiñada frente a un afiche pegado en la pared de su sala común, comentando emocionados la noticia que allí se comunicaba. La confortable sala estaba convertida en un festival, ya que muchos estaban arriba de los sillones para poder ver mejor, otros se empujaban, algunos realizaban hechizos, pero nada se comparaba con el bullicio que hacían los de tercer año, emocionados por poder concoer algo nuevo. En fin, todo era un revuelo.

En las demás salas comunes, el ambiente no cambiaba demasiado, pues en todas estaba pegado el mismo cartel.

El trío conformado por un joven moreno, otro de cabello pelirrojo, y una joven de melena castaña, volvía del Gran Comedor en ese momento. Habían terminado de desayunar, y ahora entraban a la sala común Gryffindoriana. Al ver el lío que se había desatado en la gran sala, Hermione decidió poner orden, ya que siendo prefecta debía cuidar el comportamiento de todos.

-Espera, Hermione.- le dijo Ron, tapándole la boca con una mano e impidiéndole hablar. -Primero vamos a enterarnos de lo que dice ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella soltó un resoplido, pero al final se dejó llevar hasta el tumulto, porque a pesar de no querer admitirlo, su curiosidad superaba sus obligaciones, al menos en ese momento. Los tres amigos se abrieron paso como pudieron y se unieron a la multitud. Definitivamente lo único que faltaba en ese lugar eran bebidas para celebrar, ya que todos gritaban de alegría por poder salir del castillo el primer mes de clases.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Ron. -¡Programan una salida a Hogsmead para el 29 de septiembre!

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Exclente! Es increíble lo mucho que nos pueden agotar sólo dos semanas de clases.- opinó Harry, contento.

-Si, y visitaremos el negocio de Fred y George.- dijo Seamus Finnigan, interviniendo en la conversación.

Al instante se sumó otro conocido, Dean Thomas, quién exclamó:

-¡Será genial! ¡Hace mucho que quería ir a Sortilegios Weasley! ¡Fred y George deben tener miles de productos nuevos!

-Lo sé.- aseguró Ron sonriendo. -Voy a intentar sobornarlos. Por ser su hermano me deben un descuento. ¿Verdad?- les preguntó el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas, casi leyéndose las mentes, y le respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-No lo creo.

Ron frunció el ceño, y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Salgamos de aquí, en cualquier momento me aplastarán contra la pared.- advirtió Hermione, al tiempo que mostraba su insignia de Prefecta, con el fin de que la dejaran salir. Ron y Harry la siguieron, librándose de aquel agobiante calor que se había generado en la atestada sala.

-Tengo hambre.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ron! ¡Acabamos de venir del Gran Comedor!- le recordó Hermione exasperada.

-Lo sé. Pero he comido poco.

Harry se adelantó a la respuesta de su amiga.

-Ron, no puedes ir ahora. En minutos tenemos una reunión con los miembros del equipo de Quidditch. Y dentro de unas horas debemos hacer las elecciones para los nuevos jugadores.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- dijo Ron golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Primero vamos a la reunión, luego tienes tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor, o a las cocinas, si quieres. Pero a las dos y treinta ve a los vestuarios, y más te vale ser puntual.- esa era una de las veces en que el espíritu de líder de Harry salía a flote con plena libertad. El moreno se dirigió a su amiga: -Alrededor de las tres de la tarde te vemos en las gradas, Hermione, si puedes.

-Intentaré estar ahí.

-Vamos, Herm, puedes dejar los libros por unas horas para ver entrenar a tus mejores amigos.

-Bien, estaré ahí, Ron.

-Te esperaremos.

-Hasta pronto.- los saludó Hermione, mientras los dos chicos subían a la habitación para buscar sus uniformes de Quidditch.

****************************************************

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, bastante impaciente esperando a una persona. Estaba preocupado, pues no sabía con absoluta certeza cómo sería la reacción del mago tenebroso. Hacía chocar las yemas de sus dedos continuamente, con la vista fija en la ventana abierta, por la cuál se podía ver a muchos alumnos pasear por los terrenos del castillo. Era un día caluroso, y todos aprovechaban para recorrer la orilla del lago y así, refrescarse. El director llevaba esperando hacía más de una hora, a pesar de que el horario acordado se cumpliría en menos de quince minutos. Se sentía incómodo, pues generalmente su paciencia y seguridad estaban presentes, pero en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse. El no saber lo ponía nervioso. La situación no estaba a su favor, y sólo lo estaría cuando aquella persona se presentase en su despacho, portando buenas noticias. Pudieron haberse reunido días atrás, más Dumbledore quiso darle tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara a lo que había sucedido, y se sintiera preparada para hablar sobre el tema.

Bruscamente, el sabio anciano se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la ventana, parándose frente a ella y observando el horizonte que le ofrecía el lago. El horizonte... aquello interminable... De innmediato el anciano lo asoció con la guerra que se estaba librando... La segunda guerra de magos, que parecía no tener fin. Pero el final llegaría en algún momento, la profecía lo decía claramente, y no había otra opción. Uno moriría a manos del otro, y esperaba que ese uno fuera Lord Voldemort. Lo que menos deseaba era que Harry Potter corriera esa suerte.

Escuchó unos golpes a la puerta, y en vez de dar permiso para entrar, como hacía siempre, fue directamente a abrirla. Unos ojos miel lo miraron intensamente, y el director dejó entrar a la persona que había estado esperando, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes, Tonks. Toma asiento.- le dijo recuperando su serenidad.

-Gracias. Traigo buenas noticias para nuestro bando, pero me temo que terribles para mí.- comenzó hablando, con voz seria.

Ella llevaba el cabello rosa chicle, intentando ocultar que era mitad vampira. Prefería llevar su vida como lo había hecho hasta aquel momento en la batalla, aunque estar de buen humor era difícil debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba cansada de fingir tanto, pero no iba a flaquear, ni ahora ni nunca. Pensaba aprovechar ese momento con el director para poder mostrarse tal cual era y dejar de aparentar tantas sonrisas, bromas, conversaciones informales y demás. Porque sabía que Albus Dumbledore era la única persona capaz de salvarla de la realidad. Ahora podría mostrarse tal cual era, dejar a la luz a ese nuevo ser en el que se había convertido, no sólo físicamente sino también interiormente: desconfiada, hostil, seca.

Por otra parte, el profesor pensaba dejarla desahogarse cuanto quisiera, pues la misión que le había sido encomendada no era fácil.

-Antes, profesor, quiero pedirle algo.

-Adelante, Tonks.

-Sé que los miembros de la Orden saben que soy una vampira, pero en frente de ellos me mostraré tal cual fui siempre. No quiero que me juzguen por algo que yo no elejí ser.

-¿Y tu petición es...?

-Que no quiero que Mark se acerque a mí.

El hombre no pudo más que sorprenderse ante esas palabras.

-¿Y qué pretendes con eso, Tonks?

-No dañarlo... No sólo soy auror y metamórfoga, sino que además soy mortífaga y vampira.

-Creí que me habías dicho que los instintos de vampiresa no despertaban en ti.

-Era eso lo que creía... Pero la última vez que estuve con Mark... estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra él.- confesó, avergonzada.

-¿Te sucedió con alguien más?

-Con nadie.

-¿Entonces consideras que tus instintos solo despiertan en presencia de Mark?

-Así es.

-¿Pudiste comprobarlo?

-En efecto.

-Entonces Tonks... Me ocuparé de que Mark no se acerque demasiado a ti.

-Pero no le diga la causa... por favor, Dumbledore. No podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos, si él se enterara de la verdad.

-De acuerdo, confía en mí en que no diré ni una palabra. Pero ahora soy yo el que requiere de un favor tuyo...

-Haré lo que me pida.

-Necesito conocer tu apariencia de vampira, Tonks. Lamento tener que pedírtelo, pero verás, en una batalla no podría identificarte.

Ella dudó unos segundos ante la petición, pero al final accedió. Su cabello corto y rosa chicle fue creciendo y tomando un color negro carbón. Sus ojos castaños se tornaron grises claros, sus labios rosas, rojo sangre, y su piel rosada, absolutamente pálida.

Albus Dumbledore se asombró por la belleza demoníaca que emitía su forma de vampiresa. Pues su apariencia normal la hacía ver inocente, y durante la transformación, esa inocencia se había perdido, sin dejar rastro de ella. Era alguien completamente diferente.

-¿Le doy miedo?- susurró ella tristemente, al ver su expresión.

-No, Tonks. Solo me impresionas. Esa apariencia... ¿cómo fue que la adoptaste?

-El mismo día que me dieron el alta en San Mungo, me transformé inconscientemente. Me pareció extraño. Yo, por ser metamórfoga, suelo elegir la apariencia que quiera, pero no pude hacerlo cuando me convertí en vampira.

-¿Piensas que has perdido esa habilidad?

-No, profesor. Pero sí sé que ha disminuido la fluidez con la que me transformaba. Cada vez me cuesta más cambiar de aspecto...

-Interesante... posiblemente la mordedura del vampiro afectó una de las venas por la cuál corría la magia de la metamorfosis.

-Tal vez... es un buen argumento. ¿Es posible que pierda por completo mis habilidades, y quede con mi apariencia de vampira para siempre?- lo interrogó, temerosa ante la respuesta.

-Me temo que no puedo contestar a esa pregunta, porque no sabría qué decirte.

-Es una pena. Pero no importa eso ahora. Profesor, le informaré las buenas nuevas.

****************************************************

Harry Potter caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al campo de Quidditch. Iba vestido con su uniforme de capitán del equipo, y llevaba su famosa Saeta de Fuego en la mano derecha. En ese instante, Alicia Spinett, una de las cazadoras del equipo, atravesaba la gran puerta del castillo para ir al mismo lugar donde Harry. Al verlo, corrió para alcanzarlo, y al llegar junto a él le dijo:

-¡Hola Harry! Estoy impaciente por hacer las pruebas para elegir a los nuevos jugadores... Cuanto antes mejor, porque tenemos que entrenar ya para los partidos.

-Si, lo sé Alicia. Mira esto. Acabo de despegar de la sala común la lista de inscripción, hay muchos candidatos. Creo que las elecciones nos llevarán todo el día...

-Tal vez, pero es mejor que lo hagamos hoy.

Harry asintió casi en forma automática. Porque en realidad, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar...

Ese año, no les daría ni una oportunidad a los Slytherins. Luego de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, la furia de Harry hacia él, había incrementado inimaginablemente. Ese año, el equipo gryffindoriano ganaría todos los partidos, y así aplastarían al equipo de las serpientes. Los próximos partidos de Quidditch, Harry los daba por ganados. No iba a perder la copa que había mantenido en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall durante cinco años. El moreno se prometía a sí mismo, que la copa de Quidditch seguiría en el mismo lugar al menos hasta que él terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Harry y Alicia ya habían llegado a los vestuarios, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo.

Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper ya estaban uniformados, y cada uno llevaba un bate largo en la mano derecha, preparados para ocupar sus puestos de golpeadores durante las elecciones.

Ron Weasley, quien hacía veinte minutos había vuelto del Gran Comedor, estaba con su uniforme de guardián, algo nervioso.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. Antes que nada, me conocen bien y saben que no soy como Wood, nuestro antiguo capitán, y por lo tanto no hablaré durante horas sobre las elecciones.

Las palabras de Harry se recibieron con aplausos, en especial de Jack y Andrew, que detestaban los discursos.

-Aquí tengo la lista de los candidatos, que debo decir son bastantes. Hay que elegir a dos cazadores...

-O cazadoras.- agregó Alicia, algo ofendida.

-Claro, y luego todos deberán ocuparse de incorporar debidamente a los nuevos integrantes. ¿Está claro?

-Si, capitán.- le respondieron todos.

-Nuestro equipo debe estar perfectamente compenetrado antes del primer partido, así que no me importará si existe alguna diferencia hacia los futuros jugadores. Aunque, por el bien del equipo, espero que no las haya.

Harry hizo salir a los Gryffindors, dejando a Ron al último para preguntarle:

-¿Te sientes nervioso?

-No.- dijo Ron con un movimiento del brazo, como dando a entender que era obvio. Harry lo miró diciéndole irónicamente "Si, como no", y Ron sonrió y le dijo: -No tanto.

-Recuerda que esto no es un partido.

-Lo sé, ¿pero mira si todos los que se inscribieron, logran pasar la quaffle por los aros? Quedaré en ridículo.

-Escúchame Ron. Eres un excelente guardían, pero como mi deber de capitán, deberé sacarte del equipo si no confías en ti mismo. Así que espero que empieces a ver la gran habilidad que hay en ti, porque no quiero verme en la obligación de buscar a un nuevo guardián, sin contar que sé de sobras que no encontraré a uno mejor que tú.

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente, agradecido por ese cumplido-regaño que había recibido de su amigo. Sabía que el moreno sólo quería darle su apoyo e infundirle confianza, y realmente lo había logrado.

Ambos gryffindors salieron, y Harry tuvo que adelantarse un poco para ponerse al frente del equipo. En las gradas, divisó a Hermione, que estaba sentada con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas. La castaña, al sentir una mirada sobre ella, levantó la vista de las páginas y al ver al moreno le sonrió, dándole ánimos.

El equipo caminó hasta un grupo de estudiantes que se encontraba conversando animadamente.

-Silencio todos.- ordenó Harry, y al instante el grupo obedeció. -Ustedes están aquí hoy, para probar que merecen el puesto de cazadores, o cazadoras. Repito, por si no lo han leído en el anuncio que colgué, que el Quidditch les ocupará todo su tiempo, por lo tanto deben tener un horario libre.- todos asintieron. -Respecto a las elecciones, les diré que los alumnos de tercer o segundo año, tendrán dos oportunidades. Los demás tendrán solo una.

Un murmullo de protestas se generó en una parte del grupo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó uno de quinto curso.

-Porque siempre ha sido así. La profesora Mcgonagall me lo comunicó. Se supone que los estudiantes de cursos más altos, conocen más sobre Quidditch y por lo tanto con una oportunidad les bastará. En cambio los mas pequeños, por ser más jovenes y poseer menos conocimiento, están en derecho de tener otra oportunidad. ¿Queda claro? Los que no estén de acuerdo pueden retirarse.- nadie se movió de donde estaba, y Harry sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Cómo será la prueba?- preguntó una chica de cuarto año.

-Deberán atravesar todo el campo de un arco a otro, y meter la quaffle en el arco contrario, que estará custodiado por Ron, nuestro guardián. En el camino, deberán superar una serie de obstáculos, como las bludgers enviadas por nuestros golpeadores, Jack y Andrew, y el bloqueo de Alicia, una de nuestras cazadoras. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Ninguna, capitán.- le respondió con voz seductora una joven del mismo curso de Harry, Parvati Patil. El moreno se sorprendió de encontrarla allí, pues no tenía idea de que ella supiera algo de Quidditch. Posó sus ojos verde esmeralda entre los demás del grupo, y entre ellos vió a Ginny, que le sonrió dulcemente, sin inmutarse ante el atrevimiento de su amiga Parvati.

-Entonces, que comience la prueba. Los llamaré por lista. En primer lugar... Dennis Creevey.

Dennis, de tercer curso, se montó en su escoba, una vieja Barredora, y subió volando unos metros, donde los miembros del equipo lo esperaban ya en sus posiciones. Harry también montó en la suya y voló algo alejado para observar los movimientos de Dennis.

El castaño avanzó, volando bastante rápido, con la quaffle en mano y la vista fija en los aros. Esquivó una bludger que se acercaba por la derecha, pero luego Alicia le interceptó el paso y él tuvo que virar en otra dirección para no chocar contra ella. Subió un poco más alto y siguió volando directo a los aros, viendo de reojo a Alicia que lo seguía muy de cerca. Una bludger venía como una flecha del lado izquierdo, estaba a solo unos metros del jugador. Dennis la vió, y se desvió de su objetivo, volando hacia arriba. Alicia lo siguió con velocidad y en cuanto estuvo cerca le quitó la quaffle del brazo derecho.

Harry hizo sonar el silbato, y Dennis aterrizó torpemente con su escoba en el suelo, cabizbajo.

-¡Siguiente! ¡Lavender Brown!- dijo Harry fijándose en la lista.

La joven de pelo castaño, del mismo curso que Harry, avanzó con una escoba que parecía mejor que la Barredora de Dennis, se montó en ella y sin perder el tiempo se elevó, y avanzó hacia los aros.

Alicia voló hacia ella velozmente, pero Lavender se adelantó más y logró librarse por momentos. Giró la cabeza para ver donde estaba Alicia, pero vio una bludger que se dirigía directo hacia ella, por lo que se elevó aún más y avanzó rápido para que la veloz pelota no la alcanzara. Ya estaba cerca de los aros, un poco mas y llegaría. Jack Sloper envió otra bludger hacia ella, y Lavender, presionada, lanzó la quaffle hacia los aros, la cuál fue atajada por Ron con mucha facilidad.

El silbato sonó otra vez, y ella bajó algo mareada. Harry llamó al siguiente candidato, un muchacho de cuarto año, pelirrojo y con gafas.

-¡Adelante!- le instó Harry, al ver que el chico se había montado en su escoba, pero no se elevaba.

-Es que mi escoba no es buena...

-¡Si eres bueno, entonces eso no será un problema!- le dijo Harry.

El chico dudó, pero al final se elevó, y voló en dirección a los aros. Era verdad lo que había dicho, esa escoba era terriblemente mala, ya que volaba dando trompicones. Era incluso peor que la Barredora. Alicia se paró frente a él tapándole el paso, pero logró esquivarla y seguir en su trayectoria. Estaba a solo unos metros de los aros, pero no vio las bludgers que se dirigían hacia él, y éstas lo golpearon fuertemente, una en el palo de la escoba la cuál perdió el control, y otra en su pierna, lo que le provocó la caída. Harry voló hacia él, y lo montó en su propia escoba para que no cayera al suelo desde las alturas. Aterrizó y lo bajó, llamando a Dennis, quien había estado en las gradas, para que lo llevara a la enfermería, para que Pomfrey lo revisara.

-¡Natalie Mcdonald!

Una joven de tercer curso, rubia y de ojos miel, se elevó en su escoba y avanzó rápido hacia los aros. Una bludger vino de la izquierda, pero ella la esquivó sin dificultad. Otra vino desde arriba, y ella tuvo que avanzar más rápido para que no la alcanzara. En ese momento, Alicia Spinett se puso a la cabeza, y viró para confundir a la chica. La rubia miró hacia abajo para ver donde estaba Alicia, y luego sintió que alguien intentaba arrebatarle la quaffle. Miró hacia delante y vió a Alicia forcejeando con ella. Natalie tiró de la pelota bruscamente y voló hacia los aros, lanzó la quaffle y ésta pasó por el tercer arco, sin que Ron pudiera hacer algo por detenerla.

-¡Muy bien!- la felicitó Harry. -¡Siguiente! ¡Seamus Finnigan!

El moreno se montó en su escoba Barredora 7 y se elevó en el aire. Rápidamente se dirigió volando a los aros, esquivando las bludgers de Andrew y Jack que iban al mismo tiempo en dirección a él, ya estaba a unos seis metros de los aros. Alicia se lanzó hacia Seamus y le quitó la quaffle sin dificultad, ya que el muchacho iba muy concentrado con la vista fija en el aro más alto y sin prestar atención a nada más.

En ese momento, Hermione escuchó que nombraban a otro alumno de tercero, pero el peso de una mirada fría sobre ella, la hizo girar y desviar su atención, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises. Draco Malfoy de acercaba, entre los asientos, con su porte de galán arrogante. Se sentó justo a su lado, y la castaña suspiró, preparándose ante los insultos que se veía venir.

-Quién diría que estarías aquí, Granger. Creí que solamente te dedicabas a devorar los libros de la bibilioteca.

-Eso es asunto mío, Malfoy, no te entrometas.- le espetó Hermione, quitando su mirada y dirigiéndola al frente. Sintió que su piel rozaba el pantalón de seda del chico, y rápidamente se cruzó de piernas para evitar el contacto.

Draco sonrió ante esto, y con todo el descaro, posó su mano en la pierna de la chica y con la otra tomó su barbilla para mirarla de frente.

-Puede ser asunto mío también, si quieres.- le dijo el rubio, calmadamente, con esa mirada seductora que sólo él sabía poner.

Hermione saltó en su asiento ante la cercanía del slytherin, totalmente nerviosa, y recordó con miedo lo sucedido en el tren.

-Lo único que quiero, Malfoy, es que te largues de aquí.- le dijo, intentando sonar segura. -Y no te me vuelvas a acercar.

-¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia? ¿Me tienes miedo?- le preguntó, tomándola fuertemente del brazo para que no huyera.

-Suéltame, me haces daño.- articuló ella, adolorida por la presión en su muñeca.

-Eso es lo que pretendo, Granger, qué ingenua eres. Pero aún no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer...

-Y prefiero no enterarme, Malfoy. Porque si me llega a pasar algo, te juro por Ron y Harry que no te librarás de mi venganza... No me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

-Así lo espero, porque sino, las cosas serán extremadamente aburridas...- entonces la soltó bruscamente, y sin más se fue, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Quizás... ¿arremetería contra ella, como una serpiente furiosa? No, el maldito no se atrevería... sabía de sobras que Dumbledore los protegía demasiado, y al rubio no le convenía arriesgar su pellejo. Si había algo que les hacía falta a los Slytherin, era valentía. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si la maldad de Malfoy superara su cobardía? Hermione se obligó a tomar otro rumbo en sus pensamientos, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, que para su suerte no habían visto nada.

-¡Ginny Weasley!- escuchó que Harry gritaba, y la castaña se concentró en el campo de juego.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, adelante, tú puedes!- la animó Hermione.

La pelirroja, de quinto curso, avanzó con su escoba Nimbus 2000 en mano, regalo de su hermano Charlie, quien ganaba muy bien en su trabajo en Rumania. Se montó en ella con habilidad y se elevó, dejando volar libremente su cabellera pelirroja. Suspiró, y se dirigió veloz hacia los aros, dispuesta a meter la quaffle. Alicia la seguía cabeza a cabeza, e hizo un vano intento por sacarle la pelota de las manos, ya que Ginny la tenía fuertemente contra su pecho y volaba muy rápido.

La menor de los Weasley esquivó con facilidad las bludgers que de ambos costados iban hacia ella, y con un movimiento ágil lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro más alto, batiendo a su propio hermano.

-¡Bien, muy bien!- la felicitó Harry con una sonrisa dirigida a su novia, haciendo lo posible porque los demás no pensaran que tenía preferencias por ella. Ginny aterrizó suavemente y se reunió con el grupo de alumnos que ya habían pasado.

-¡Colin Creevey!

El joven de quinto año ya se había montado en la misma escoba que su hermano Dennis, y se estaba elevando. Harry lo siguió muy de cerca, mientras Colin se dirigía a los aros con la quaffle en su mano derecha. No había avanzado más de cuatro metros, cuando una bludger lo derribó de su escoba sin darle tiempo a nada. Harry hizo lo mismo que con el pelirrojo de gafas, y lo hizo aterrizar cerca del grupo. Como Colin no se había golpeado porque la bludger le había pegado a su Barredora, no necesitó ir a la enfermería, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue dirigirse, avergonzado, hacia donde estaba su hermano pequeño.

-¡Parvati Patil!- llamó Harry a la última candidata.

La bella joven de cabello largo y oscuro se montó ágilmente en su Nimbus 2001, se elevó en el aire, y sin una nota de inseguridad avanzó volando hacia donde todos lo habían hecho. Era veloz, y ya estaba a pocos metros de su meta. Alicia fue hacia ella, pero Parvati la esquivó haciendo un giro, y luego siguió en su dirección. Vió una bludger dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella, se apresuró y la pelota no hizo más que rozar la cola de su escoba. A sólo cuatro metros de los aros, vió acercarse del lado derecho a la otra bludger, enviada por Andrew, y logró esquivarla por los pelos. Se detuvo a la distancia perfecta, y lanzó fuerte la quaffle hacia el aro izquierdo. Ron se dirigió veloz hacia allí, pero no logró atraparla a tiempo y la pelota entró.

-¡Muy bien!- la felicitó Harry, mientras ella bajaba sonriente. -Espérennos aquí, en unos momentos les diremos quiénes se han ganado el puesto.

Mientras tanto, Hermione bajaba de las gradas al ver que las pruebas habían terminado, y se unió al grupo de candidatos.

Harry se dirigió hacia su equipo mientras ellos bajaban de sus escobas, y les dijo:

-Yo tengo a tres candidatos. Quiero saber qué opinan ustedes.

-Ginny y Parvati volaron muy bien.- dijo Alicia convencida.

-Si, pero aquella chica de tercero, Natalie, no lo hizo nada mal.- razonó Jack.

-Yo creo que las mejores fueron Ginny y Natalie.- opinó Andrew.

-Definitivamente, todos los chicos están descartados. ¡Ninguno logró meter la quaffle!- agregó Alicia, orgullosa.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Ron. -Pensarán que es por preferencia, pero mi hermana lo hizo muy bien.

-Sabemos que no es por preferencia, Ron. Todos opinamos igual sobre Ginny.- le dijo Harry. -Pero no logro decidirme entre Natalie y Parvati.

-Yo tampoco. Las tres lo hicieron muy bien.

-Si seguimos así no nos decidiremos nunca.- dijo Andrew.

-Equipo, creo que tengo la solución.- les dijo Harry. Luego les habló en voz baja para que los candidatos que se encontraban a unos metros no escucharan, y todos asintieron. Se dirigieron hacia el grupo y Harry les dijo:

-Ya hemos tomado una decisión. Ginny y Parvati, felicidades a las dos, se han ganado los puestos de cazadoras.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y gritaron emocionadas, también se abrazaron a Hermione que las felicitaba, y luego Ginny fue a abrazar a su novio y a los demás del equipo. Parvati hizo lo mismo, muy feliz.

Los demás candidatos también las felicitaron, y cuando estaban a punto de irse Harry los llamó:

-Esperen. El equipo de Gryffindor ha decidido otorgar el puesto de suplente a otro de ustedes. Natalie, felicidades, es todo tuyo.-

Ella no lo podía creer, aquel puesto era algo nuevo. Los miembros del equipo de acercaron para felicitarla, y Harry les dijo:

-Entrenaremos al menos cuatro veces a la semana, el primer partido está cerca. Natalie, tu deberás prestar atención a todas las tácticas y jugadas, en caso de que ocurra algo con alguna de nuestras cazadoras. Ahora, a los vestuarios los que necesiten ducharse.

Todos se dirigieron allí, excepto Parvati y Natalie que se dirigieron al castillo, pues su prueba no había durado más de diez minutos. Hermione las acompañó, allí no tenía nada más que hacer y no quería ir sola, por temor a toparse por el camino a alguna persona indeseada, específicamente a cierto rubio de la casa de las serpientes.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron en la puerta del vestuario, y cuando la pelirroja estuvo a punto de irse, Harry la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo. Él no pudo esperar más y le dio un suave beso, sintiendo el calor de sus labios. Ella cortó el beso suavemente y le sonrió.

-Felicidades.- le dijo Harry sonriéndole también.

-Gracias, capitán.- le dijo ella devolviéndole el beso. Se colgó del cuello de Harry con sus delicados brazos, y abrió lo suficiente la boca como para que el beso se tornara mas intenso. La pareja no podía sentirse más feliz en aquel momento.

****************************************************

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo... Espero que todo se solucione pronto, Tonks.- hizo una pausa y Dumbledore fijó su penetrante mirada en los ojos grises de la mujer. -Quiero pedirte algo más... necesito ver la marca tenebrosa...

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-Más de lo que piensas, querida.

Nymphadora Tonks se levantó la manga de su túnica negra, y dejo ver grabada en su antebrazo, aquella famosa marca... La calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca estaba completamente roja, era hasta repugnante verla.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Tonks?- le preguntó Dumbledore con una voz extremadamente grave.

-No, profesor.

-Significa, que Lord Voldemort es más fuerte que nunca... Sé las reacciones de la marca tenebrosa, y ahora está roja... Eso indica poder. Verás, en la época en la que el mago tenebroso fue derrotado, las marcas tenebrosas de los mortífagos estaban negras... no había señal del poder de Voldemort.

-Entonces ahora... El Señor Oscuro es invencible...

-No exactamente, pero si puedo asegurarte que tiene mucho más poder que la última vez en que fue derrotado... Tonks, quiero preguntarte algo. No sé si te habrás percatado, pero acabas de llamar a Voldemort "Señor Oscuro".

Ella se sorprendió ante tal observación.

-Sinceramente, profesor, no fui consciente. Pero le diré que es sólo cuestión de costumbres... Es decir, con el trabajo que me ha sido asignado, me temo que es mi obligación acostumbrarme a llamar al Innombrable como lo hacen todos los de su bando.

-Bien. Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no hubiese ningún cambio en ti.

-¿Desconfía de mí? ¿Teme que me pase al bando oscuro?

-No, Tonks. Si yo desconfiara de ti, no te habría dado un trabajo de tanta importancia.

Ella asintió, titubeante.

-Pero sin embargo siento, algo de inseguridad.- le informó la auror.

-Tienes razón. Esa inseguridad que siento, es porque temo que te suceda algo malo. Que algo salga mal con los vampiros o los mortífagos.

-Entiendo, profesor. Debo decirle que con los mortífagos estoy segura... excepto con mi prima, Bellatrix Lestrange.- dijo Tonks apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Si, era de esperar. Pero tranquilízate, no te hará nada. A menos que quiera que Voldemort la castigue por dañar a un miembro importante del círculo allegado. Creo que estoy en lo cierto al decir que está encantado de tener otra "espía" en la Orden del Fénix.

Tonks rió, con una risa vacía.

-Si, está en lo cierto. Me trata igual que a Snape, parece que no tiene preferencia entre los dos.

-De todas maneras no te confíes. Como dice el profesor Moody, siempre atenta, Tonks.

-Lo sé. Hay una cosa más, profesor.

-Dime.

-El Señor Oscuro suele mencionar algo de un arma secreta, parece que los vampiros son un as bajo la manga.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Profesor, he escuchado decir que un nuevo poder está creciendo en la reina del clan... Un poder grande, que será de mucha utilidad para el Innombrable.

-Era verdad...- susurró Dumbledore mirando hacia la ventana, levemente asombrado.

-¿Ya lo sabía, profesor?- le preguntó Tonks, confundida.

-No, sólo había oído rumores.- le mintió el director. -¿Cuándo es tu encuentro con la reina?

-Pues... dentro de unos pocos días. ¿Cree que me aceptará?

-Espero que sí.

-Le informaré cuando haya novedades.

El director asintió y se despidió escuetamente, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

-Adiós, profesor.

Dicho esto, Tonks se envolvió en su capa y al instante un murciélago apareció en su lugar, el cual salió volando por la ventana, bajo el cielo que recién comenzaba a a oscurecer. Mientras tanto, Albus Dumbledore planeaba ir a La Llama Dorada, con la intención de conseguir una conferencia con uno de los Dioses.

****************************************************


	16. Ha terminado la espera

**Capítulo 16**

**Ha terminado la espera, mi decisión es final.**

Viernes 20 de septiembre de 1996:

Harry detestaba asistir a Pociones a primera hora de la mañana. El aula estaba en las mazmorras del castillo, y ningún alumno apreciaba ese lugar, pues en invierno era helado, y en verano, un horno a elevadísimas temperaturas. Como si eso fuera poco, la clase era doble, la compartía con los Slytherins, y todos los viernes de ese año sería así. Increíble, los viernes arruinados por el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts.

El vano intento de Harry, de mejorar su ánimo a esas horas tempranas, se veía completamente oscurecida por Severus Snape. Obtenía el resultado contrario, ya que no era exagerar, si se afirmaba que el profesor y el gryffindoriano, eran enemigos naturales. De hecho, ese pequeñísimo problema con Snape lo compartían también todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y tenían muchísimos motivos, ya que el hombre no sólo beneficiaba a los de su casa otorgándoles puntos innmerecidos, sino que también aprovechaba sus clases para maltratar y restar puntos a las otras casas. Y tras tantos años, el profesor se había ganado la antipatía -e inclusive el odio- de más de la mitad de Hogwarts.

Después de entrar al salón de pociones y dirigirse mutuas miradas desafiantes con Snape, Harry se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo con el fin de no tener que verle la cara. Ahora se encontraba frente a un caldero, volcando todo su esfuerzo en la pócima a preparar, la cual era extremadamente complicada, y más aún para un inexperto. En la pizarra estaban escritos los ingredientes, y en los libros, las indicaciones para realizarla correctamente, pero al parecer nadie estaba teniendo buenos resultados. Se trataba de la escencia de Murtlap. Tenía que machacar muy bien los tentáculos de Murtlap, y posteriormente pasteurizar el líquido que éstos desprendían, para agregarlo en una cantidad exacta a la poción que sólo contenía otros pocos ingredientes.

A su lado, Hermione escrutaba la página del libro, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, y Ron luchaba por cortar bien las raíces de una planta, sin pincharse con las púas. Harry, frustrado, decidió darse unos minutos y paseó su mirada por los estudiantes; finalmente la detuvo en la mesa de unos slyhterins. Draco Malfoy, el predilecto de Snape, compartía la mesa con Blaise Zabini, aparentemente su único amigo, sus dos enormes guardaespeladas, Crabbe y Goyle, y su repugnante y altanera novia, Pansy Parkinson. El rubio, al sentir que lo observaban, alzó sus fríos ojos grises y se topó con la mirada asesina de Harry, quien intentaba darle a entender que todavía tenían una cuenta pendiente. Draco sonrió de lado con maldad, y luego, con toda la atención del mundo, se preparó para presenciar otra humillación hacia Potter y sus amigos, gentileza de Snape.

El profesor, luego de terminar su famosa rutina de avergonzar e intimidar a un nervioso Neville Longobottom, se dirigió a la mesa del trío de oro. Pasó por el lado de Hermione deseando poder criticarle algo, pero al ver que su pócima había tomado el perfecto color naranja requerido, se conformó con esbozar una mueca de desagrado y soltar un gruñido.

Sonrió complacido al ver la oportunidad de desquitarse con Ron. Empleando un tono de voz alto para que todos escucharan, señaló:

-Es obvio que sigue en mi clase gracias a la ayuda de la señorita Granger... Alguien tan incompetente como usted, señor Weasley, no pudo sacar un supera las expectativas en pociones; Tiene suerte de permanecer aquí. Aunque, tengo el presentimiento de que no será por mucho tiempo... Esto ni siquiera es una pócima.- añadió, escupiendo las palabras. -Es algo despreciable. La escencia de Murtlap se utiliza para calmar y curar heridas... no para matar al que la beba. Es evidente que ha desperdiciado su tiempo, Weasley. Si no ha aprendido nada en cinco años, menos lo hará en dos.- mientras hablaba, se le dibujó una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y con gran satisfacción, finalizó: -¡Jamás podrá entender el misterioso arte de las pociones!

Los slyhterins sonríeron, al tiempo que las orejas de Ron se ponían rojas, producto de su enojo. Hermione lo pateó por debajo de la mesa para que el pelirrojo no reaccionara de forma violenta contra Snape, porque en ese caso el profesor no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para restarle cientos de puntos a Gryffindor.

-Y usted, Potter...- Snape miró despectivamente su caldero. -No es mejor que Weasley... No tiene remedio, es un completo fracasado.- dicho esto, desapareció la pócima con un hábil movimiento de varita. Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa y bajó el rostro, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, conteniéndose a sí mismo para no abalanzarse contra el profesor, quien continuó destilando veneno por los poros, como jefe de las serpientes que era: -Siempre supe que era un bueno para nada, desde que lo vi en su primer año... Se parece tanto a su padre... igual de arrogante, buscafamas, e indigno...

Harry no lo pudo soportar más, el maldito lo estaba provocando, y si seguía insultándolo, estallaría. Pero Snape no se detenía, apenas habían comenzado el año y ya había puesto en marcha el pasatiempo de criticarlo en todos los sentidos. Esas palabras mal intencionadas estaban tocando su punto débil... No podía permanecer sin replicarle, ¡su orgullo se lo impedía! No iba a tolerar que siguiera repudiando a su familia a sus anchas... Harry levantó el brazo para descargar su ira contra el profesor, pero Ron y Hermione lo detuvieron a tiempo. Entendió que había estado a punto de cometer una locura, pero si no podía agredirlo, al menos no se silenciaría. Dirigió una mirada iracunda hacia Severus Snape, y bajando la voz para que sólo el hombre pudiera oírlo, mumuró:

-NO SE ATREVA A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI PADRE... No tiene ningún derecho a meterse mi vida. ¿Entiende? ¡Ninguno! Se arrepentirá de lo que está haciendo... profesor.

Y enseguida, ignorando los susurros y ojos curiosos de los estudiantes que se morían por saber qué había pasado, Harry caminó con rapidez hacia la salida, con el rostro impasible, la mirada furiosa, y las manos cerradas fuertemente en un puño. A punto de retirarse, giró sobre sus talones, le lanzó una sutil sonrisa al profesor, y con expresión triunfal cerró la puerta tranquilamente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su extraña actitud. Pero esa sorpresa no se podía comparar con la que reflejaban los oscuros ojos de Severus Snape.

****************************************************

Harry salía del Gran Comedor, huyendo de los comentarios de los estudiantes que ya se habían enterado de lo ocurrido en Pociones, es decir, todo el alumnado. Era impresionante la velocidad con la que corrían los chismes en el colegio. "¿Qué le dijiste a Snape, Harry? ¿Por qué no te enfadaste con él? Deberías haberle insultado en la cara. Me enteré de lo que pasó con Snape, Harry..." Estaba harto de escuchar tantas voces interrogantes. La simple mención del profesor le hacía echar humo. Ese definitivamente no iba a ser el mejor dia del año.

Entonces sintió que se llevaba a alguien por delante, y salió de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para sostener a esa persona. Cho Chang se aferró del cuello del moreno para no caer al suelo, ya que había perdido el equilibrio cuando los libros que cargaba cayeron de sus manos.

-Lo lamento mucho, no te vi venir.- se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, gracias a ti.- le dijo, regalándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Harry se sintió complacido al percatarse de que sus sentimientos por la ravenclaw se habían esfumado, aunque no podía negar que era atractiva... Harry le sonrió y soltó su cintura.

-Se te han caído todos los...- indicó, al ver muchos libros esparcidos a sus pies.

-Cierto.- afirmó Cho, y se agachó rápidamente para levantarlos.

Harry la ayudó por simple cortesía, pero al incorporarse, sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia. Ella se acercó hasta que la punta de sus narices se rozaron, Harry le sonrió y la apartó suavemente.

-Cho, no podemos. Estoy saliendo con Ginny y lo sabes.

-Pues... sí. ¿Pero como sabes que la quieres a ella, y no a mí?

-Si te quisiera a ti, no estaría con Ginny.

-Astuta respuesta, Harry. Es que últimamente no se los ve juntos mucho tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

Harry cerró los ojos, consciente de la verdad. Sin querer había descuidado a Ginny esos últimos días...

-No tenemos los mismos horarios, eso es todo.- dio como respuesta.

-¿Seguro que no se pelearon?

Harry estaba por contestarle, pero una voz conocida se le adelantó:

-En absoluto, Chang, no te hagas ilusiones.- le dijo Ginny, caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente. -Y quita tus manos de mi novio. -Cho dio media vuelta y la miró desafiante.

-Deberías estar en clases, Weasley.

-Oh, gracias por preocuparte.- ironizó la pelirroja. -Solo vine a marcar mi territorio.- y cuando estuvo al lado de Harry le plantó un largo beso en los labios.

-No hace falta, si yo ya me iba.- contestó Cho, viendo que Ginny la había importunado.

-Adelante.- la animó la gryffindor con una falsa sonrisa, tomando de la mano a su pareja. -Que tengas un buen día, Chang.- le dijo, triunfal.

-Adiós Harry.- se despidió la ravenclaw dirigiéndole una sonrisa. El moreno no pudo contestarle puesto que los labios de Ginny lo habían silenciado, y Cho se marchó de allí, humillada, maldiciendo mentalmente a la pelirroja.

-Gin, cariño, no es necesario que empieces a enemistarte con alguien de ravenclaw, ya tenemos suficiente con los slytherins.- le susurró Harry cuando se separaron, tomándole el rostro por la barbilla.

-Lo sé... lo sé... Pero es que ya viste sus intenciones, alguien tenía que frenarla.

-Cierto, cierto. Sucede que te tiene envidia.- afirmó él, sonriendo.

-¿Y eso es porque mi novio es El elegido?- le preguntó ella, entornando los ojos.

-No, no. Porque eres la chica más hermosa del mundo.- aclaró y le besó la frente súbitamente.

-Y la más afortunada.- dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Y eso?- se interesó Harry, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-Te tengo a ti.

Tras estar unos minutos abrazados, Harry la llamó:

-¿Ginny? ¿Por qué estás fuera de clases?

-Oh... Bueno, es que... pasó eso... y lo otro... tú sabes.- balbuceó la pelirroja.

-¿En serio?- le dijo sarcásticamente, levantando una ceja.

-Claro.- confirmó Ginny, sonriente.

-Vamos, dime...- le insistió.

-Que no.

-¿No?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida. Entonces las manos de Harry la tomaron por la cintura, abrazándola de espaldas, y comenzándole a hacer tortuosas cosquillas.

-¿Me dirás?- le preguntaba él, entre las risas de su novia.

-No, no, no, ¡jamás!- reía ella.

-Pues estaremos así todo el día.- dijo Harry, con un actuado tono de resignación.

-¡No, por favor!- decía Ginny entre carcajadas. -¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me rindo! Pero... ya déjame... ¡por favor!- suplicaba entrecortadamente, entre carcajadas.

Harry hizo lo pedido, pero rodeó la cintura de ella, y apoyó su mentón en su hombro derecho, reteniéndola firmemente.

-No voy a escaparme, Harry.- dijo la pelirroja, divertida.

-Nunca se sabe.- replicó él, sin soltarla, encogiéndose de hombros. -Ahora dime qué haces merodeando por los pasillos del colegio, si supuestamente deberías estar en clases.

-Es que no quiero que te enojes, mi amor.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Sólo te lo diré si prometes que no saldrás corriendo para enfrentarlo.- propuso Ginny.

-¿Malfoy te hizo algo?- la interrogó atropelladamente.

-No, pero prométemelo, por favor. No quiero que tengas más problemas.

-Lo prometo.- farfulló Harry.

-Fue Snape. Al parecer se estuvo guardando el enojo por lo que tú hiciste esta mañana... Y pues, eso, estaba en su clase y aprovechó para insultarme y maldecirte a ti.

-¿Cómo? Está demente, voy a...

-¡Harry! Me lo prometiste, recuerda.

-Es que...

-¡Calla! No rompas tu promesa.

-De acuerdo, hoy no saldré corriendo tras él.- le dijo el moreno. "No lo haré hoy, pero ya verá mañana..." pensó para sus adentros.

Ginny lo miró suspicazmente, pero se dejó besar por su novio, quien no demostró más interés por ese asunto.

****************************************************

La humedad podía sentirse en el aire, sofocante. Estaba completamente a oscuras, sin embargo, al estirar sus brazos hacia los costados y chocar con las paredes laterales, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un estrecho pasillo del subsuelo. Al final, vislumbró una débil luz anaranjada. Avanzó hacia ésta, y descubrió que la luz provenía de la única antorcha encendida. A medida que se acercaba, un suave murmullo se hacía audible, llegando hasta sus oídos como un suave silbido del viento. La llama le permitió ver que ahora estaba parada frente a una antigua puerta de caoba. Una voz tétrica proveniente desde el otro lado, la hizo temblar levemente:

-Pasa.- escuchó, y nuevamente sintió que una ligera brisa atravesaba sus oídos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y en el interior de la habitación pudo ver sombras alargadas, proyectadas por la luz de una lámpara de araña que pendía del alto techo. Con su nuevo andar elegante y ágil, llegó hasta los tres individuos que allí se encontraban. Se trataba de vampiros. Era fácil notarlo, pues su tez pálida, sin vida; y sus colmillos, los delataban. Aquella que le había hablado era, seguramente, la reina del clan, sentada en un imponente trono, dotada de belleza insólita. Cabellera rubia rozando el suelo empedrado, mirada negra como la noche, labios perfectos del color de la sangre. A la derecha, un vampiro de cabello negro azulado, largo hasta por debajo de la barbilla, finos y pálidos labios, observaba a la reina con ojos tranquilos, celestes, casi traslúcidos. A la izquierda, una vampiresa de largo cabello rojo oscuro y labios carmesíes, posaba sus ojos negros en la recién llegada, quien, en su apariencia de vampira, mostraba su demoníaco esplendor. Entonces la reina habló, con voz fuerte y monótona.

-Bienvenida al clan de los vampiros, Nymphadora Tonks.

-No imagina cuánto he esperado este momento, su real magnificencia.

-Es un honor tenerte entre nosotros. El Señor Oscuro nos informó que eres una aliada muy valiosa... Y como tal te trataremos. Mi nombre es Calisto, soy la reina del clan desde hace muchísimos años. Ella es Isis, mi verdadera hija, y él es Lian, mi verdadero hijo.

-Un placer.- dijo Tonks mostrando sus colmillos, mientras sonreía.

-Tú también ocuparás un puesto importante entre nosotros, Nymphadora. Serás mi segunda hija verdadera.

-No comprendo.

-Mis hijos verdaderos son solo aquellos obedientes y útiles, merecedores de dicho lugar. Los demás, conforman nuestro ejército...

-Déjame ver tu marca.- le exigió Isis.

Tonks lentamente se levantó la manga de la túnica.

-Está completamente negra...- dijo la vampiresa, rozando la marca tenebrosa con sus pálidos dedos, e intercambiando miradas con su hermano.

-¿Ustedes no tienen la marca?- preguntó Tonks.

-Somos los únicos del clan que no la poseemos.- respondió Isis, cortante.

-Debes aliarte a nosotros, ahora mismo...- siseó Lian, lamiéndose los labios.

-Así será...

-Madre, debemos hacerle la prueba de sangre.

-Y lo haremos, Isis, lo haremos... Tráeme la espada... rápido.

La vampiresa salió a prisa de la habitación, obedeciendo a su reina.

Tonks sentía cierta ansiedad, no entendía la razón, pero estar entre ellos era... cómodo. El veneno que ahora corría por su sangre la estaba traicionando. Tal vez unirse a ellos no era una buena idea... ¿y si se dejaba influenciar, y terminaba aliándose realmente al lado oscuro? "Eso no pasará" se dijo mentalmente. No podía echarse atrás, lo que estaba haciendo era parte del plan de Dumbledore y no lo arruinaría por nada del mundo.

Isis entró con una larga y reluciente espada en su mano, y una antorcha en la otra. Se la entregó a Calisto, y está la acercó al fuego.

-Acércate y levanta tu brazo...- le ordenó a Tonks, quien obedeció al instante.

La reina del clan pronunció unas palabras en latín, repitiéndolas en voz alta unas cinco veces. Calisto colocó el filo de la espada debajo de la marca tenebrosa, cerca de la muñeca de la auror, y la hundió en su piel, haciéndole un corte bastante profundo. La sangre roja, diferente a la sangre negra de los demás vampiros debido a que ella era metamórfoga, resbaló por el brazo de Tonks, y Lian puso inmediatamente una copa de plata por debajo. Cuando el líquido siguió su camino por el filo de la espada, unos grabados aparecieron en ésta. Calisto, mirándola fijamente, le anunció:

-La espada te ha aceptado, Nymphadora, ya eres parte de nuestro clan.

Un cuarto de la copa se había llenado, y Lian se la ofreció a su madre, quien dejó la espada sobre su regazo y bebió la sustancia con avidez.

Tonks aparentó indiferencia, ¿pero como rayos no le iba a importar que alguien estuviese bebiendo su sangre? Por dentro sentía enormes ganas de vomitar. La reina le entregó la copa a su hijo, mientras se lamía gustosamente los labios, y una horrible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

****************************************************

-¡Harry, despierta!- lo llamó Ron, visiblemente preocupado.

Harry Potter respiraba agitadamente, más bien parecía que le faltase el aire. Se removía inquieto en su cama, y transpiraba tanto que las sábanas se le pegaban al pecho. El moreno hacía muecas de dolor constantemente, al parecer, preso de una pesadilla. Ron le colocó una mano en la frente para tomarle la temperatura, y la retiró inmediatamente.

-Maldición... está hirviendo...- giró el rostro y buscó ayuda. -¡Neville! ¡Neville, diablos, despierta de una vez!- el chico se levantó de un salto, con expresión asustada, y al ver a Harry, su rostro reflejó terror. -¡Ve a por Mcgonagall! ¡Hazlo ahora!- le ordenó el pelirrojo, exaltado, y Neville salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de la profesora. -¡Harry, qué sucede ahora! ¡MALDITO SEAS, VOLDEMORT!- gritó Ron, sin darse cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida, había pronunciado el nombre del Innombrable sin temor alguno. -¿Qué rayos te sucede, Harry? ¡Por favor despierta!- exclamó desesperado.

Pero Harry no reaccionaba. Estaba sumido en sus sueños, no podía volver a la realidad. Estaba atrapado... encadenado a la visión que tenía en su mente. Imágenes horribles... Un tortura para él...

La profesora Mcgonagall entró apresurada a la habitación. Empalideció al ver a su alumno en ese estado.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué le sucede?

-¡No lo sé, profesora, no despierta!

-Lo llevaré con el profesor Dumbledore... ¡Por Merlín!- Mcgonagall pronunció el encantamiento de levitación, y salió corriendo, con Harry flotando delante suyo. Ron la seguía de cerca, dispuesto a acompañar a su amigo a donde fuera.

La profesora se paró frente a la gárgola, y pronunció la contraseña atropelladamente. Ésta se abrió y en un santiamén estuvieron frente a la puerta que daba al despacho del director. Albus Dumbledore se preocupó mucho al ver entrar a Harry flotando, a la profesora manteniendo el hechizo en funcionamiento, y a un preocupado Ron Weasley detrás.

Dumbledore fue hacia la escalera que daba al piso superior de su despacho.

-Minerva, súbelo, por favor.

-¿A su habitación?- preguntó ella extrañada, olvidando solo por unos segundos que Harry estaba delirando en una pesadilla.

-Si, Minerva. A mi habitación.¡ De prisa!

Ella se movió rápidamente y siguió al director escaleras arriba.

-Recuéstalo en la cama.- le ordenó el director. Era la primera vez durante sus años en Hogwarts que permitía entrar a alguien a su dormitorio. Era un lugar amplio, similar a la sala de estar de la Mansión Black. Tres mesas redondas repletas de libros ocupaban la sala, algunos armarios cerrados, una gran ventana y una cama adoselada de dos plazas. Se veía realmente confortable.

Dumbledore se apartó para que Mcgonagall colocara a un Harry inconsciente sobre la cama.

-A un lado.- ordenó el director, sentándose al lado de Harry. Probó la legeremancia, para saber qué era eso que tenía en tan mal estado al joven. Entró en su mente, y una luz blanca apareció, permitiendo que Dumbledore se viera dentro de la pesadilla.

_"-Ha terminado el juego para ti, Harry.- siseó Voldemort. -Te lo he advertido ya... Únete a mí, y te prometo que nada malo le sucederá a tu querida novia..._

_-¡No, nunca lo haré! ¡Acabaré con usted y su maldito ejército!_

_Harry respiraba agitadamente. Se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha. Había recibido la peor maldición Cruciatus de su vida, mucho más incluso que la de cuarto año, en el cementerio. Pero no se iba a rendir..._

_-No, Harry... Nunca podrás hacerlo y lo sabes... Jamás podrás superar mis grandiosos poderes... tú solo eres un adolescente de dieciséis años, incapaz de derrotar al mago más temido de todos los tiempos... Te empeñas en engañarte a ti mismo._

_-Eso... es... mentira... ¡Lo lograré aunque sea lo último que haga! Jamás apoyaré sus ideas retorcidas... ¡está demente!- Harry fijó fríamente sus ojos verdes esmeralda en los rojos del mago. Voldemort dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa malvada con sus característicos labios finos._

_-Te lo repito una vez más, Harry... Únete a mí... O sino... Éste será el destino de Ginny Weasley.- el Innombrable movió su brazo derecho y una escena apareció ante los ojos de Harry._

["-Si... sigue sufriendo... Ya ves que Harry Potter no te quiere... él ha elegido esto para ti... Yo se lo advertí...- dijo el mago tenebroso.

Ginny cerró los ojos dejando salir algunas lágrimas, producto del dolor interior y exterior.

-¡Crucio!- Ginny se dobló en el suelo gritando, sumida en una terrible agonía. -¡CRUCIO!- volvió a decir Voldemort, deleitándose con la imagen que tenía en frente."]

_-¡NOOOOOO!- gritó Harry. Pero no podía entrar en la escena. ¡GINNY!_

_-Me alimento de tu sufrimiento, Harry Potter... Es imposible entrar allí..._

["-¡Crucio!-

Ginny volvió a gritar, pero le faltaba el aire, y luego no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. Se tiró al suelo, sin saber ya de dónde sostenerse. Su cuerpo temblaba con estremecedoras convulsiones, y su mente solo repetía un nombre: "Harry, Harry, Harry".

-Qué patético... Terminaré contigo, Ginny Weasley... Eres la debilidad de Harry Potter, y él morirá junto a ti...

-No... no... por favor... piedad...- dijo Ginny, agotando sus últimas fuerzas en esas palabras.

-Lord Voldemort no tiene piedad... ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita del mago, dirigiéndose fugazmente a ella. El haz impactó contra su delicado cuerpo y Ginny dejó escapar un último suspiro, señal de que su fin había llegado."]

_-¡GINNY!- gritó Harry corriendo hacia la escena, pero nuevamente una barrera le impidió llegar._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada... se ha ido._

_Esas últimas palabras le sonaban tan familiares..."_

Albus Dumbledore salió bruscamente de la mente de Harry, con una expresión mezcla de tristeza, dolor, preocupación, y temor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ron olvidándose de que hablaba con el director.

-Es terrible...- susurró Dumbledore, como en otro mundo.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Dinos qué le sucede, Albus!- le imploró Mcgonagall, muy preocupada.

-Es terrible...- volvió a susurrar Dumbledore, como única respuesta. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta los armarios. Con un hechizo no verbal abrió uno de ellos y comenzó a revolver entre los frascos. Sacó uno de líquido incoloro, lo abrió y bebió un poco. Volvió a la cama y se metió en la mente de Harry de nuevo.

_"Él seguía agonizando, y no se percató de la presencia del director en su pesadilla, hasta que éste le habló._

_-Harry... Olvídate de eso... Todo lo que viste es mentira... Es sólo otro truco...- le dijo Dumbledore acercándose a él._

_Voldemort lo vio y abrió los ojos como platos._

_-¡Dumbledore! ¡Es un placer verle!- ironizó el mago tenebroso hirviendo de furia._

_-Deja a Harry en paz. Sal de su mente ahora.- le ordenó el sabio anciano sin inmutarse por tenerlo en frente._

_-Lo haré... de todas maneras... ya vio todo lo que tenía que ver...- siseó Voldemort._

_Harry levantó la cabeza y la fijó asombrado en Dumbledore._

_-Profesor... no entiendo...- susurró haciendo uso de sus pocas fuerzas._

_-Harry, vuelve a la realidad. Esto fue solo un truco más... vuelve, Harry, vuelve..."_

"Vuelve, Harry, vuelve" esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente del moreno haciendo que se despertase, al tiempo que Dumbledore dejaba de utilizar legeremancia y volvía a la realidad junto a Harry.

-¡Al fin!- dijo Ron al verlo abrir los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? ¡Gran susto el que me has dado!

-¡Potter!- exclamó la profesora, más tranquila. -¿Qué ha pasado, director?

-Tal vez... sería mejor que lo explique Harry, si se siente cómodo.

Harry tragó saliva y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Mcgonagall realizó un hechizo para secarle la ropa que tenía pegada al cuerpo, y Harry se sintió fresco otra vez. Sus ojos se posaron en cada uno de los presentes, en una lucha interior por superar lo que había visto, y dudando si debía contarlo o no.

Harry vio en Ron aquella expresión dolida, estaba seguro de que su amigo pensaba que no confiaba en él, pero no sabía cuan distinta era la realidad. Harry temía... Se trataba de su novia, de la hermana de su mejor amigo... Lo que había visto en su pesadilla no era verdad, pero le preocupaba... Ya era la segunda vez que le amenazaban con ella. Primero las advertencias de Malfoy, y ahora las de Voldemort... Las cosas se estaba complicando. Debía hacer algo y rápido. Algo que le asegurara que Ginny estaría a salvo en todo momento. La respuesta la encontró en cierta mujer de cabello negro y ojos igual que los suyos... Tenía que hablar con la profesora Swann.

Sintió miradas clavadas en su nuca, y no tuvo más opción que alzar la cabeza y explicar:

-Sólo tuve una pesadilla.- dijo Harry evitándolos.

-¿Sólo una pesadilla? ¡Por dios, Potter, estabas ardiendo en fiebre!- se exasperó Mcgonagall.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tú no puedes saberlo. Fue el señor Weasley el primero en verte sudando y gritando en sueños.- le replicó ella.

Ron se había alejado un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pijama, la cabeza gacha y expresión ceñuda. Harry no pudo soportarlo más, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pelearse con su mejor amigo, así que habló:

-Fue Voldemort. Me envió otra visión. O se introdujo en mi mente... no lo sé con precisión. El punto es que me amenazó... me amenazó con Ginny.

Ron levantó la mirada sorprendido y temeroso, para posarla en Harry.

-¿Ginny? ¿Le pasa algo? ¿Está en peligro?

Él lo miró por unos segundos que a los demás les parecieron una eternidad, y finalmente respondió:

-No, Ron, ahora no está en peligro. Pero ya es la segunda vez...

-¿Es la segunda vez que Voldemort utiliza la cicatriz para introducirse en tu mente?- le preguntó Dumbledore inquisitivo. Le extrañó que Harry no se lo hubiera comunicado.

-No. Es la segunda vez que me amenazan con Ginny…

-Hablas en plural. -notó el director. -¿Alguien más te ha amenazado, Harry?

-Si, una persona más.- Harry fijó sus ojos en los azules del anciano. -Draco Malfoy...

Albus y Minerva se miraron al mismo tiempo, dando a entender que aquello ya se lo esperaban, aunque no tan pronto. Recién comenzaba el año, y los hijos de mortífagos ya empezaban a dar señales de existencia. Entonces debían apresurarse, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para la batalla final... Dumbledore fue el primero en romper ese incómodo silencio.

-Harry, lo que harás ahora es cerrar tu mente como mejor puedas. Yo debo hacer algo urgente. Discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme. Minerva, señor Weasley, por favor déjenlo solo. Harry, hoy puedes quedarte aquí. Será mejor que no te levantes. Buenas noches a todos.

****************************************************

Harry abrió los ojos al sentir que ya no podría volver a dormirse. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya. La inspeccionó, mientras los últimos acontecimientos volvían a su cabeza. Pesadilla, Voldemort, Ginny... Avada Kedavra.

Recordaba lo real que había sido todo, el profundo dolor que había sentido al presenciar como la maldición asesina iba hacia ella, la seriedad de Dumbledore, la preocupación de Mcgonagall y el temor de Ron.

Entonces supo que estaba en el dormitorio del director. Experimentó la sensación de intriga sobre lo desconocido, la fascinación por descubrir cosas nuevas. Porque todo a su alrededor era justamente, eso, fascinante. Mesas repletas de libros que quién sabe los misterios que escondían; Muebles antiguos y armarios cerrados con llave y candado, y posiblemente con hechizos. ¿Y para qué tanta protección? Algo importante tenían que guardar.

Miró por la ventana semi abierta, aún no amanecía. La cama en la que había dormido era grande y adoselada, sin cortinas.

A su mente llegó un viejo recuerdo, en el que Dumbledore le contaba algún episodio de su infancia. El anciano hombre le decía que en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, detestaba las cortinas de su cama, y una vez, accidentalmente, las quemó.

Harry sonrió vagamente, y, con cansancio, a pesar de que el profesor le había dicho que permaneciese acostado, se levantó de la cama para buscar un vaso de agua, pues sentía la boca reseca. Apenas había tomado dos sorbos, cuando se escucharon tres firmes golpes en la puerta de abajo. Bajó en pijamas las escaleras, para abrirla. No pudo más que asombrarse cuando vio a una mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda parada del otro lado del marco.

-¿Piensas dejarme entrar o voy a estar aquí parada lo que resta de la noche?- le preguntó ella.

Él, sin molestarse en contestar, se hizo a un lado y Melany entró como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¿Por qué viniste?- le preguntó Harry recuperando la voz.

-Decidí pasar a saludar a Dumbledore, pero parece que no está.

-Vamos, estoy hablando en serio.

-Vine porque sé que quieres hablar conmigo.- dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La profesora Mcgonagall me contó, por orden de Dumbledore, lo que ocurrió.

Harry se cruzó de brazos fastidiado.

-Dumbledore no tiene por qué meterse en mi vida. ¿Acaso yo voy por ahí regando secretos de su vida?

-No lo haces porque no sabes ningún secreto de Dumbledore.- le dijo Melany sonriendo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué se te ocurrió despertarme a esta hora.- le dijo Harry, a pesar de que él se había despertado antes de que ella llegara.

-No es necesario que te lo diga. ¿Verdad, Harry?- le dijo ella fríamente. -Sabes muy bien porqué estoy aquí...

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Mientes.- le dijo secamente, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo si lo que decía era demasiado honesto.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Eres tú el que insiste. Se perfectamente que estás en medio de una lucha interior, se nota en tu rostro.

-¿Insinúas que aún demuestro fácilmente mis sentimientos?

-No, Harry, sucede que la conexión con Voldemort te debilitó de golpe, y mi poder puede atravesar sin dificultades tus barreras. Para esta clase de cosas tienes que prepararte.

-Como digas. Ya puedes irte si quieres, prefiero no seguir hablando contigo.

-De acuerdo.- se "rindió" Melany. -Tal vez me equivoqué. Si no quieres hablar, será mejor que me vaya.- le dijo, girando el picaporte de la puerta.

Harry sabía que ella quería que cayera en su trampa. Lo sabía, y sin embargo la llamó:

-¡Espera! Quédate.- le dijo Harry a regañadientes, enfadado por no haberse resistido a llamarla. -Hablaremos.

Harry se sentó en una de los sillones en los que tantas veces había estado, y ella lo hizo en el de al lado.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con tu sueño...

-Fue una pesadilla.- la corrigió Harry tozudamente. -Y sí, tienes razón... como siempre.- completó, pero Melany, en lugar de mostrar su arrogancia, permaneció inmutable.

-Adelante.

-Es la segunda vez que me amenazan con Ginny... primero fue Draco Malfoy, y ahora Voldemort. Esto ya no es simple palabrerío.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo es. Y sin embargo...

-Sin embargo, sé que no soy el indicado para protegerla debidamente.

-Éxplícate.

-Soy un mago común y corriente. No tengo ningún poder especial del que tanto habla la maldita profecía... ¿Cómo rayos evitaré que Voldemort se la lleve?

-Te equivocas. No eres un mago común y corriente, tienes una fuerza que te impulsa a dar tu vida por tus seres queridos, una fuerza que te obliga a luchar y poner todo tu empeño en ello...

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Alto, nunca me interrumpas. Ahora, con esa fuerza no es suficiente. Necesitas una fuente de energía, algo que haga aflorar aquella fuerza... Yo ya te he ofrecido una solución.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Desde ese día en la Sala Multipropósito, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto. He tardado, lo sé. Pero lo he pensado mucho, y ya he tomado una decisión.

Los ojos verde esmeralda de ambos se penetraban mutuamente, parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían chispas. No obstante, el rostro de Melany seguía impasible, esperando una respuesta.

-He decidido aceptar tu propuesta...

****************************************************


	17. Un paso adelante

**Capítulo 17.**

**Un paso adelante.**

**Domingo 29 de septiembre de 1996:**

El día esperado por todos había llegado. La mañana se presentaba soleada, sin una nube cruzando el cielo. Alumnos de tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año paseaban por las calurosas calles del pueblo, disfrutando del estupendo clima.

A medida que se acercaba el mediodía, los bares se atestaban de gente, que buscaba refugiarse del intenso calor. Otros, simplemente, se habían sentado bajo la sombra de los árboles, tomando helados o alguna bebida refrescante.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban charlando animadamente en el Salón de Madame Pudipié. El ambiente era demasiado meloso para su gusto, pero no les había quedado otra opción.

Las Tres Escobas estaba repleta de aurores y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y lo que menos deseaba Harry, era que lo estuviesen vigilando mientras pasaba el día con su novia.

En Honeydukes, además de que allí ya no cabía ni un alfiler, estaban Ron, Hermione y Luna, y la pareja tenía la certeza que si iban al mismo lugar que ellos, no los dejarían solos ni un minuto.

De todas maneras, dentro de unas horas, cuando el calor descendiera, se encontrarían con sus amigos en la tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Así que allí estaban, rodeados de la romántica decoración del salón y numerosas parejas de adolescentes, pero al fin y al cabo, tranquilos.

Por la mañana habían recorrido tiendas y negocios de toda clase, y en ese momento comentaban las novedades, que abarcaban desde el Quidditch -que a ambos apasionaba- hasta los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley.

Los temas fluían con tanta naturalidad, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que sólo eran amigos. Es que se compenetraban tan bien, tenían tanta química, compartían tantos gustos, que con solo charlar disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin aburrirse en lo más mínimo.

Pero ya todo Hogwarts los había visto juntos, tomados de la mano o besándose, así que no quedaban dudas de que, definitivamente, eran pareja. Una terrible decepción para las chicas de Hogwarts que perseguían a Harry por todo el castillo.

En ese momento, ambos estaban tan sumidos en la conversación, que no se percataron de la presencia de una mujer que los observaba fijamente, sin siquiera pestañear, con el rostro imperturbable, desde la puerta de entrada. Sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, pero rondaban alrededor del niño que vivió...

¿Qué significado tendría aquella pesadilla de Harry? Voldemort no se atrevería a penetrar en Hogwarts, era demasiado arriesgado... No obstante, ¿el mago tenebroso le había mandando esas visiones solo para atormentar a Harry?

Necesitaba analizar mejor la situación, no podía tomarlo a la ligera. Ginny Weasley era alguien muy importante en la vida de Harry Potter... Existían muchas posibilidades, y lamentablemente, ninguna presagiaba nada bueno...

Suspirando, Melany retiró la mirada. Tenía que hablar con Helen. Con su temple habitual, dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, camino a unos de los bares más conocidos de Hogsmeade.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Las Tres Escobas rebasaba de alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, y unos cuantos habitantes del pueblo mágico. Helen y Remus estaban tomando sendas cervezas de mantequilla, y conversaban en voz baja -por precaución- a pesar de que nadie les prestaba especial atención.

-Hasta ahora todo va bien. Espero que no surja nada inesperado.- comentó Remus.

-Están todos a salvo, y lo seguirán estando. Si hubiese algún peligro cerca, sabes que mis instintos me advertirían.

-Lo sé, Helen, lo sé... Pero los hijos de mortífagos proporcionan esta clase de noticias a sus padres, y los slytherins saben que Harry está en el pueblo.

-Cierto, pero está vigilado. Sabes que no lo arriesgaríamos, Remus...

-¿Cómo está Harry?

-¿Y por qué yo tendría que saberlo?- interrogó Helen.

-Dumbledore te mantiene informada sobre todo.

-Si, pero es no significa que hablemos siempre de Potter... Hay otros asuntos en los que pensar.

-Asuntos que, de una forma u otra, conciernen a Harry.

-Quizás. Pero yo, de su vida, no sé más de lo que tú sabes.

-Últimamente no está utilizando el espejo de doble sentido. Desde que comenzó las clases no he podido comunicarme con él.

-Entonces ve a buscarlo ahora.- propuso la mujer.

-No quiero importunarlo, sé que está con Ginny. Sólo quiero que me digas si su actitud es... normal. Si todo está bien.

-Te reitero, Remus, no sé nada.

-¿Y de qué hablaban Dumbledore y tú cuando, hace unos días, en medio de una reunión de la Orden, te llamó aparte?- le preguntó el hombre, con una mirada suspicaz.

-Otros asuntos.- le respondió ella con frialdad.

Sin embargo el rostro de Remus Lupin permaneció sereno ante el gélido tono que la mujer había usado.

Fue entonces cuando, los ojos azules de Helen, chocaron con unos verde esmeralda. Melany le hacía señas desde el pasillo que dirigía a los sanitarios.

-Ya regreso.- avisó la rubia.

El licántropo, al ver que iba hacia los baños, no preguntó nada y se limitó a beber sus últimos sorbos de cerveza.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

-Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado.- comentó Luna, mientras lamía gustosamente una barra de zumo de uva congelada y acaramelada.

-Yo opino que las frambuesas picantes han sido increíbles. Cuando las probé eran tan dulces y parecían tan inocentes, y de repente ¡¡¡BAM!!! se explotaron en mi boca.- dijo el pelirrojo, riendo.

-Ay, Ron, eso no fue gran cosa.- replicó Hermione. -Pero sí lo fueron los dulces Multicolor, esos que cambian el color del cabello. ¿Cómo me queda el rubio?- preguntó Hermione, riendo a carcajadas con sus amigos.

La castaña no era fanática de los dulces, pero no por cuestiones de gustos, sino porque sus padres eran dentistas, muy estrictos en cuanto al cuidado de los dientes. No obstante ese día lo estaba pasando fabuloso, ya que sus amigos -Luna con su locura, y Ron con su buen humor- le sacaban sonrisas constantemente, y no podía privarse de probar lo nuevo de Honeydukes.

-Fue un alivio salir de allí dentro. Todos se empujaban tanto que resultaba agobiante.- dijo Hermione, suspirando.

-A mi casi me atrapan contra la pared.- musitó Luna con su suave voz.- Fue gracias a Ron que pude salir de ahí.

-Una suerte. Vi tu cabellera rubia perderse entre la multitud. Si no te seguía en ese momento, tardaríamos horas en hallarte.

-Chicos, miren eso.- les alertó la castaña.

-¿Qué?- interrogaron ambos, pero pronto entendieron a los que Hermione se refería.

Una multitud de alumnos con corbatas verdes y plateadas, se alejaban de las calles del pueblo, en dirección a La Casa de los gritos.

-¿Para qué querrían ir allí? ¿Acaso esperan encontrarse a un fantasma?- inquirió Luna.

-Nosotros sabemos que los aullidos pertenecían al profesor Lupin. ¿Crees que ellos no se han enterado?- cuestionó Ron.

-Miren, yo no creo que los slytherins tengan esa información, porque es privada. Pero estoy en lo cierto al decir que saben perfectamente que allí nunca existió algún fantasma. Por eso me extraña... De ellos puede esperarse cualquier cosa mala.- susurró Hermione.

-Yo no opino lo mismo, ellos son personas como cualquier otra...- dijo Luna inocentemente.

-Ron, déjalo así.- le ordenó Hermione al ver que Ron se preparaba para replicar. -Su alma pura le impide ver más allá...- añadió, resignada.

Era verdad. Ron y Hermione sabían que nadie le haría entender a Luna, que los slytherins, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, se unían a los mortífagos al salir de Hogwarts... o incluso antes.

-¿Piensas que debemos seguirlos?- preguntó Hermione.

-No...- negó Ron. -Allá vienen Harry y Ginny, vamos con ellos, y por hoy, olvidémonos de las serpientes.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Llegó hasta el pasillo, y miró a Melany fugazmente, pasándola de largo y entrando en los baños. Helen se detuvo frente al lavabo, observando con indiferencia su propio reflejo en el amplio espejo que se encontraba en la pared.

Pronto, Melany la siguió y cerró la puerta que indicaba que ese era el baño de damas. Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie allí dentro, y luego giró sobre sus talones, para quedar frente a frente con su entrenadora y guía.

-¿Qué noticias tienes?- le preguntó Helen.

-No son exactamente noticias. Tengo un presentimiento... Algo me dice que Harry Potter estará preparado antes de lo que esperábamos.

-¿Alguna señal?

-Cuando aceptó mi propuesta, vi algo en su mirada que me llamó la atención. Tendrías que haberlo visto. Sus ojos eran tan determinantes... Él estaba tan decidido...

-Puedo entenderte. Tú mostrabas la misma fuerza cuando aceptaste ser mi aprendiz, Melany.

-Recuerdo ese día.

-Y aquí está el resultado. Tú, a punto de convertirte en una Diosa... Parece que he hecho bien mi trabajo. Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Mientras nosotras esperábamos a que Harry tomara una decisión, Voldemort reclutaba más mortífagos. Ahora, debemos recuperar ese tiempo perdido; imposible esperar más. Doy por hecho que ya han comenzado las clases...

-Por supuesto. Siete noches ya. Casi tiene dominada la oclumancia, pude ver que lo has hecho avanzar en su defensa durante las vacaciones...

-Cuando dejé de darle clases, había logrado crear en su mente una barrera apreciable.- admitió Helen.

-Eso me ha facilitado las cosas. Muy pronto comenzará a practicar la legeremancia.

-Mejor así, aunque me sorprende la rapidez con la que aprende. Definitivamente Harry no es como los otros jóvenes de su edad.

-No, no lo es. Ha sufrido demasiado, y carga con un peso muy grande.- afirmó Melany.

-Exacto. Desde que comencé a entrenarle, me he propuesto alivianarle la carga, enseñándole a superar el sufrimiento y ciertas debilidades. Pero no estuve con él el tiempo suficiente, por lo tanto, tú deberás continuar con esa tarea. Es muy importante.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, como bien sabes.- aceptó la morocha, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero manteniendo el contacto visual con Helen.

-Hay un vínculo especial que me une a Harry... Desde finales de julio. Él mismo lo ha creado, sin percatarse, claro. ¿Sabes por qué?

Melany negó con la cabeza.

-Porque Harry depositó su confianza en mí desde la primera clase. Él confió, él me aceptó sin siquiera conocerme realmente. Esa actitud creó un lazo entre nosotros. Algo que, ya sabes, es de importancia entre guerreros.- explicó Helen.

-Pero Harry no es un guerrero, profesora.

-Pero lo será, Melany... Ése es el plan. A través de las clases, le enseñarás todas tus habilidades y poderes, y cuando esté listo, comenzaremos la transformación.

-Helen, ¿crees que sobrevivirá al proceso?

-Pienso que cuando finalice el entrenamiento, él estará preparado para soportarlo. Esas son las expectativas...

-Espero no te equivoques.

-Tengo fé en que estoy en lo cierto.

-Eso es todo lo que quería saber... debo irme.- anunció Melany.

-Un momento.- la llamó Helen. -Hay algo más. Dumbledore vino a verme, la noche en que Harry tuvo esa pesadilla. Me pidió, casi me rogó, que reanudara las clases con él. Estaba sumamente preocupado. Me dijo que tú tienes capacidades de sobras para entrenarlo, pero él desea que yo permanezca a su lado.

-¿Y tu respuesta ha sido...?- inquirió la morocha.

-Acepté, por supuesto. Pero está claro que Harry no tendrá dos profesoras que le enseñen lo mismo... Sería un desperdicio, una pérdida de tiempo. Yo sólo me ocuparé de lo teórico, ¿comprendes? Poco a poco irá aprendiendo cosas de nuestro mundo, le proporcionaré los mismos conocimientos que te di a ti. Ése será mi trabajo, nada más.

-De acuerdo, pero tendremos que organizar los horarios.

-Yo sólo iré los fines de semana, no tengo mucho tiempo, todo está bastante apretado en La Llama Dorada. Recuerda que sólo le darás clases durante la noche. No puedes correr el riesgo de que algún hijo de mortífago te vea entrenando al niño que vivió.

-Claro que no correría ese riesgo. Sería irresponsable de mi parte, Helen.

-Bien, no te descuides. El próximo sábado comenzaré las clases particulares con Harry. Encárgate de avisarle, Melany.

-Lo haré. ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore quiere que estés cerca de Harry?

-Por favor, Melany. Creí que te darías cuenta de inmediato. Ya conoces la respuesta.

-¿Se trata de...?- preguntó ella, en un susurro.

-Exacto.- afirmó Helen, asintiendo. -Ahora, no nos desviemos del tema... Y menos por ese camino. No quiero hablar de eso, Melany. No ahora, no aquí.

-Comprendo, pero... Harry debe saberlo.

-Recién comienza a conocerte, ten paciencia... Es un secreto demasiado grande, demasiado importante, como para revelarlo sin cuidado.

-Algún día se enterará, y lo sabes.

-El día que lo haga, Melany, será el que yo decida. Debes contenerte, como te he enseñado todos estos años.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué razones hay para seguir escondiéndolo todo?

-Más de las que imaginas. Ya lo entenderás...

-No lo haré si sigues guardándote secretos.- dijo la morocha, secamente. -Debes decirme lo que sabes.

-Lo haré, dame tiempo…

Melany asintió.

-Nos veremos pronto, Helen...

-No lo dudo.- afirmó la rubia, mientras Melany comenzaba su desaparición. Un potente brillo la rodeó, y segundos más tarde ya no estaba allí.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

La visita a Hogsmeade había dejado a todos agotados, sin embargo, Harry no dio pie a descanso en su equipo de quidditch. En ese momento, se encontraban en el campo, entrenando duramente desde hacía ya una hora.

-¡Parvati, presta atención a tu alrededor! ¡No mantengas la vista fija en los aros! ¡Y cuidado con esa bludger!- le gritó Harry, logrando que la chica esquivara a la veloz pelota por los pelos.

Harry seguía de cerca los movimientos de los miembros del equipo de quidditch gryffindoriano. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el capitán, y le sorprendía como todos le obedecían por ello. Entrenaban unas cuatro o cinco veces por semana, ya que ese año, con la preparación de los ÉXTASIS para el año entrante, realmente les faltaba tiempo para entrenar todos los días. Pero Harry estaba satisfecho con su equipo. Luego de haber visto los entrenamientos de las demás casas, hasta podría asegurar que el de Gryffindor era el mejor. Sin embargo, no se podían descuidar. No debían olvidar sus responsabilidades con el equipo. Además, siempre existían detalles mínimos que perfeccionar. Por ello, Harry seguía siendo tan duro como en todos los entrenamientos que habían tenido desde principios de año.

-¡Andrew, piensa que esto es un verdadero partido! ¡Debes obstaculizar más a tus compañeros! ¡No les tengas compasión! ¡Recuerda que en un partido, los golpeadores del otro equipo no dudarán en derribarnos de la escoba! ¡Debes prepararlos para ello!- le ordenó Harry, gritándole desde el lado opuesto del campo.

Andrew Kirke era muy buen golpeador, pero en los entrenamientos, no podía tener consideración con ninguno. Debía preparar a sus compañeros para futuros ataques graves, no podía dejar que se confiaran sin tener una razón real para ello.

Jack Sloper, actuaba como si realmente estuvieran en un partido. Su muletilla, era pensar que jugaba contra los Slytherins, y así no sentía compasión alguna por los demás integrantes del equipo.

Ron era un excelente guardián, aunque ya varias veces su hermana menor le había batido. Solamente, Harry rogaba que los nervios no le fallaran a su amigo el día del partido.

Alicia Spinett no había perdido su habilidad en el puesto de cazadora, y gracias a los entrenamientos había podido compenetrarse muy bien con Parvati y Ginny, las otras dos cazadoras. Algunos días, entre ellas hacían turnos para dejar el puesto a Natalie, la joven que sería suplente de cazadora en caso de que surgiera algún imprevisto el día del partido.

Harry, a veces practicaba con la sntich para asegurarse de que aún era un buen buscador, aunque nadie tenía dudas de ello. Sin embargo, durante ese día se había ocupado de supervisar a sus compañeros, mientras volaba sobre su Zaeta de Fuego.

-¡Excelente tiro, Ginny!- la felicitó Harry, al ver como su novia había batido de manera excepcional a su hermano. Ella le sonrió fugazmente y siguió concentrada en la práctica. El moreno observó su reloj, y vio que faltaba poco para finalizar el entrenamiento. -¡Oigan todos!- Harry hizo sonar su silbato para captar toda la atención. -Quedan quince minutos. Luego pueden ir a ducharse a los vestuarios, y luego a cenar. Los veré aquí mañana, luego del almuerzo. ¡Sin excepción!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Avanzaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad. Con la luz de su varita, alumbraba el mapa del merodeador, para no toparse con ningún profesor que pudiera descubrirlo. Dobló a la izquierda al ver el nombre de "Severus Snape" en la esquina, y siguió su camino atentamente.

Por un momento consideró la opción de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido, para chocar accidentalmente con su profesor de pociones. ¿Objetivo? Que éste comenzara a insultarlo y así él tendría una excelente excusa para golpearlo en medio del rostro y hacerle pagar por todos los ácidos momentos. Por insultarlo a él, a su novia, a sus padres, a su padrino, a sus amigos; en fin, a todos sus seres queridos.

Pero lo pensó dos veces, ¿realmente valía la pena? ¿debía desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con ese miserable? La profesora Swann lo estaba entrenando para que aprendiera a autocontrolarse... no tenía por qué echar por la borda todo ese trabajo que bastante le estaba costando, ¿cierto? Y menos por Severus Snape. Ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarlo sin ganarse una expulsión del colegio... Ya se le presentaría la oportunidad.

Dobló en una esquina hasta llegar frente al cuadro de Barnabás El Chiflado. Caminó de un lado al otro frente a éste, y una puerta marrón apareció ante él. Adentro, una mujer de ojos idénticos a los suyos lo esperaba, con la mirada fría y distante; daba la sensación de que ella no estuviera allí. Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para percatarse de su actitud extraña.

-Melany... ¿qué sucede?- se inquietó Harry.

-Nada por lo que debas preocuparte.- le respondió con sequedad.

Harry decidió no preguntar más.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, ponte en guardia.- ordenó la morocha con voz determinante.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Harry sintió que querían penetrar en su mente, pero pudo defenderse con rapidez y facilidad. Eso lo había aprendido de Melany. No cabía duda de que era una excelente profesora, si había conseguido que él manejase la oclumancia en tan pocas clases. Estuvieron durante un breve minuto en una lucha constante, en la que parecía no existir un vencedor. Pero repentinamente, una de esas fuerzas retrocedió abruptamente.

-Excelente.- comentó Melany, con una sonrisa. Su alumno se sorprendió, pues ese gesto no era de arrogancia. Era... no sabría decirlo con exactitud. ¿Orgullo? A eso se asemejaba. -Lograste derribarme, Harry, y en tan solo ocho clases, si contamos ésta... Tienes potencial.

-Espera... ¿estás elogiándome?

-Disfruta el momento, Harry, no suelo hacerlo seguido.- se mofó ella. -Intenta repetir lo que acabas de hacer... Veremos si lo tienes dominado. ¡Legremens!

Al instante, Harry se obligó a duplicar el poder de su barrera, impidiéndole el paso a su profesora; pero el poder de la mujer era increíblemente grande. Esta vez el forcejeo entre ambas fuerzas no duró tanto... la mujer fue echada nuevamente de la mente del moreno.

-Tu poder... es... demasiado.- admitió Harry, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Mi magia es superior a cualquiera, por eso te debilita tan pronto.

-¿Cuándo me hablarás de tu magia?

-Sólo han pasado unos días desde que comencé a darte clases, paciencia, no es algo con lo que se deba jugar.

-Yo sé guardar secretos. ¿Por qué no confías en mí, si yo desposité mi confianza en ti?

-No es cuestión de confianza...

-¿Y de qué, entonces?

-No te desvíes del tema, Harry, no hablábamos de eso.- continuó Melany, al tiempo que el niño que vivió suspiraba cansinamente. -Volviendo a lo que acabas de lograr... si pudiste conmigo... podrás con los que te rodean, Harry.

Por el momento, él decidió zanjar el asunto que le intrigaba, y dedicarse al entrenamiento.

-Así lo espero, Melany.- le respondió.

Ella sólo asintió.

-Ahora veremos qué cara pone Snape, cuando intente leerme el pensamiento.- dijo Harry, con sarcasmo. -Pero dime, ¿qué sigue ahora?

-¿Tú que crees? Legeremancia, claro.

Harry bufó.

-Quiero acción, Melany, esto me aburre.

-Pues qué lástima. Debes seguir el ritmo del entrenamiento, no puedo enseñarte otra habilidad, Harry, no sin que manejes ese arte. Es primordial.

-Lo sé...- suspiró, resignado a esperar.

-Ahora, comenzaremos con la legeremancia, y si quieres aprender rápido más te vale esforzarte, Harry, porque te aseguro que introducirse en mi mente, no será nada, pero nada sencillo. Tendrás que ingeniártelas, de una u otra manera. Veremos qué tienes.

Harry preparó su varita, totalmente concentrado, y en voz baja pero firme, pronunció el hechizo. Primero, todo era oscuridad solamente, pero a lo lejos, podía verse una diminuta luz blanca que poco a poco se iba agrandando, hasta convertirse en una inmensa pared. Se esforzó en atravesarla, forzó a su mente y a su magia a hacerlo, pero la barrera de Melany era un muro sólido, impenetrable. Salió por voluntad propia de esa mente cerrada, con expresión frustrada.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo logre?- cuestionó Harry.

La mujer rió por la pregunta.

-No pretendas que responda a eso. Tendrás que hacerlo con tus métodos, Harry.

-¿Cuáles métodos?

-Alguno encontrarás. Piensa, Harry...

-¡Legremens!- repitió el muchacho.

Nuevamente se apareció el muro blanco ante él. ¡No había forma de introducirse! Era como si esa barrera estuviese formada de acero. No podía ver nada a través de ella, parecía una tarea imposible de realizar.

¿Existiría alguien que pudiera leerle el pensamiento a su profesora? Ahora que se lo preguntaba, seguramente, la respuesta era negativa. ¿Albus Dumbledore? El anciano podía ser muy sabio y poderoso, pero Melany lo era también, y tal vez, lo superaba; No lo sabía. Sin embargo... quizás una persona podría... ¿Helen? Esa mujer sí que intimidaba, y más aún que su actual profesora de Defensa. Seguro Helen era capaz de hacerlo... o eso suponía Harry.

-¿En qué piensas?- le interrogó su profesora.

Harry sonrió al comprobar que su mente ya no era vulnerable.

-En la manera de traspasar tu barrera.

-¿Y ya la tienes?

-Te crees graciosa, ¿cierto? ¡Como si en dos minutos pudiera conseguir eso!- se quejó el chico, bastante frustrado.

-Ya, Harry, serénate. No lo conseguirás en poco tiempo, eso es verdad o yo no estaría aquí entrenándote.

-Si quieres que me tranquilice, entonces deja de hablarme en ese tono. Una pizca de amabilidad ayudaría, ¿sabes?

-¿Amabilidad?- rió Melany, con sorna. -Por favor, Harry, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

-Pues deberías buscarla, la perdiste hace mucho.- dijo Harry, sin querer.

-Ya basta, es demasiado.- ordenó Melany, tajante. -Si quieres ganarte mi respeto, y que te trate como a un hombre, entonces compórtate como uno. No sé qué te sucede hoy, pero tienes una actitud de niño caprichoso que no me agrada nada.

-Es tu culpa, ¡tu trato para conmigo me fastidia!

-No te mereces más que eso, Harry. O al menos es lo que estás demostrando.

El moreno suspiró, cabizbajo, y enfadado consigo mismo.

-Siento haber actuado así.- farfulló.

-No lo sientas, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Tu comportamiento ha mejorado mucho, Harry, pero aún hay cierta clase de actitudes que salen a flote sin que puedas prevenirlo, y eso es lo que quiero modificar en ti... Entiende, no sólo debes demostrar frialdad ante los ojos de los que odias, sino también ante los demás. Frente a mí, también.

-No es tan fácil como parece.

-Nada es fácil, así son las cosas. Quiero que me demuestres de lo que eres capaz, Harry.

-Si eso es lo que buscas... dame unos días, no me permitiré fallas. Lo que acabas de pedirme, Melany, es una meta importante. No voy a fallar.

-No quiero oírte, las palabras no me sirven. Quiero verlo, ¿de acuerdo? Concéntrate en la práctica, que para eso estamos aquí.

-Bien. Lo intentaré una vez más...- dijo, con la varita en alto.

-Un segundo. Debería decirte que, hoy es el último fin de semana que tendrás clases particulares conmigo... El próximo sábado, será Helen quien te entrene.

-¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

-Helen desea ver tus progresos, y yo debo ocuparme de asuntos personales.- contestó Melany, con voz segura. "No estoy mintiendo del todo", pensó ella.

-Pues, me parece bien. ¿Tendré el mismo horario?

-Así es. Pero, te llevarás una sorpresa. Los entrenamientos de Helen serán diferentes.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya te enterarás cuando la veas, Harry. A menos que, consigas leerme la mente antes.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para conseguirlo. Veamos... ¡Legremens!


	18. Secretos

**Capítulo 18**

**Secretos.**

**Martes 8 de octubre de 1996:**

Un joven pelirrojo se levantó de su cama, asombrosamente antes que sus demás compañeros de habitación. A él, por ser prefecto, le habían ofrecido un dormitorio propio, o más bien Mcgonagall, la jefa de su casa, había insistido en que siguiera la tradición de los prefectos, eso de tener habitación, baño, y sala propia. Pero qué mas daba, Ron se había negado rotundamente a la petición ya que no era obligación. No dejaría solo a Harry, era su mejor amigo. Por eso había decidido quedarse con él. De todas maneras, aún tenía disponible la habitación de prefecto, para ocuparla cuando quisiera.

Su estómago crujió hambriento, así que Ron Weasley no tardó en cambiarse de ropa, sin molestarse en despertar a Harry, quien dormía profundamente. El joven fue al baño, se mojó la cara y un poco el pelo, y salió silencioso de la habitación. Ya se bañaría más tarde. Bajó las escaleras de la sala común, y su mirada se posó instintivamente en una butaca junto a la ventana, al sentir la presencia de alguien más. Allí se encontraba una muchacha, con su melena castaña reposando en el respaldo del asiento. Ron fue hacia ella, y al acercarse, pudo comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de su amiga.

-Hola, Hermione.- la saludó.

Ella no lo había visto, ni tampoco escuchado, ya que estaba en un estado de ensueño. Por lo que, cuando el pelirrojo le habló, dio un respingo y se levantó sobresaltada, dándose la vuelta para ver a la persona presente.

-¡Ron! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Que no viste que estaba dormida?

-No me di cuenta, lo siento.- se disculpó el chico, a pesar de que la había despertado a propósito. La curiosidad le ganaba, como siempre. -¿Y qué hacías dormida aquí, si tienes tu propia habitación?- se interesó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo... bueno...- balbuceó. -La verdad es que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-De acuerdo, Hermione, solo me preocupaba por ti.

-Está bien, es que me asustaste, ¿sabes?

-Te dije que lo sentía. ¿Vas a decirme que hacías aquí, si o no?- le insistió el chico.

-No hacía nada.- le respondió la muchacha, con expresión inocente.

-Hermione... Te conozco desde hace años, y por eso sé que eres una de las pocas personas que hace TODO por una buena razón.

Ella cerró la boca, la volvió abrir, y la cerró otra vez, percatándose de que no podía rebatirle eso... Pues eso era lo que ella les recordaba constantemente: que tenía uso de razón, y todo se hacía por algún motivo, no por nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma, simplemente respondió:

-Nada... pues sólo me sentía incómoda allá arriba, quería estar aquí. A veces es extraño dormir sola, pues yo estaba acostumbrada a compartir la habitación con Parvati y Lavender...

-Como digas.- dijo el gryffindoriano levantando las manos a modo de rendición, interrumpiendo las excusas de su amiga ya que no creía ni una palabra de lo que ésta le decía. Le sucedía algo, podía verlo en sus ojos castaños... Tenían un fulgor extraño. Pero decidió no insistir más, ya se enteraría luego. - Yo me voy al Gran Comedor, muero de hambre. ¿Vienes?

-En un rato. Voy a buscar a mi cuarto unos libros que tengo que devolverle a Madame Pince y nos encontramos allá, ¿bien?

-De acuerdo, no te tardes.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que el pelirrojo salió por el retrato. Finalmente, suspiró con alivio. Casi la descubría. De todas maneras, no había estado haciendo nada fuera de lugar. Pero el que sí lo estaba haciendo era Harry. Ya más de una noche lo descubrió saliendo a hurtadillas de su habitación, con la capa invisible entre sus manos. No sabía en qué estaba metido, pero pensaba averiguarlo. ¿Por qué no elegía el camino fácil, y simplemente se lo preguntaba? La respuesta era obvia. Si el moreno no le había contado nada hasta entonces, tampoco hablaría si lo interrogaba.

El día anterior también lo había visto salir de la Sala Común, casi a medianoche, y lo había seguido. Pero a medio camino, lo perdió de vista, y decidió regresar a su Sala Común. Por eso esa mañana había amanecido allí; Sin querer se había quedado dormida, buscando una respuesta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tal vez, reuniéndose con Dumbledore en secreto? Posiblemente. Fuera lo que fuese, ella no iba a quedarse a un lado. Y Ron tampoco. Sólo que él se enteraría luego, es decir, cuando ella descubriera lo que su amigo hacía a escondidas. Harry siempre los había necesitado, y ése año no iba a ser distinto.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, y aún pensativa, fue hacia su dormitorio para recoger los libros, y después marchó hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Harry se estaba duchando, por eso Ron estaba sólo con Neville en el Gran Salón, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad de medialunas y tostadas. Distraídamente, escuchaba la conversación que su amigo mantenía con una de las chicas de su mesa.

-¡Hoy tendremos uno de los últimos entrenamientos! Estoy tan nerviosa, y ansiosa a la vez, ¡pronto será el primer partido de Quidditch del año!- decía Parvarti, entusiasmada, bebiendo zumo de calabaza.

-Contra Hufflepuff, ¿eh? Bueno, no deberías estar tan nerviosa, Harry siempre ha ganado los partidos contra ellos.- la tranquilizó Neville.

-Excepto aquella vez en que un Demetor lo tiró de su escoba...- recordó la muchacha, con un estremecimiento.

-Pero esa no cuenta.- determinó el chico.

-De todas maneras, me siento aliviada; Si fuera contra Slytherin estaría mordiéndome las uñas. Los tejones serán un buen comienzo para mí. Y cuando me enfrente a las serpientes, ¡já! ya estaré más preparada.

-Seguro que sí.- afirmó Neville, sonriéndole.

Después de escuchar eso, Ron dejó de prestar atención. Le interesaba más saber qué había estado haciendo Hermione la noche anterior, para quedarse dormida en la Sala Común. No se tragaba el cuento de que no se sentía cómoda en su habitación. Era absurdo. Y Hermione siempre había sido mala mintiendo, la conocía demasiado. ¿Y por qué se tradaba tanto? Ya debería estar sentada, desayunando junto a él.

De repente se escuchó un grito que denotaba furia, probablemente proveniente del pasillo más cercano al Gran Comedor.

Eso captó enseguida la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Oye, esa fue Hermione?- interrogó Parvati, mirando extrañada hacia las enormes puertas, como si pretendiera ver a través de ellas.

-¡Así es!- corroboró él, impresionado.

En pocos minutos, ya todos habían escuchado el sonido, incluidos los profesores. Ron no perdió más tiempo y salió de allí a toda velocidad, arrastrando con él parte del mantel, lo cual provocó la caída de tazas y platos que contribuyeron a una mayor confusión.

Muchos se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos para levantar las cosas desparramadas en el piso y otros con la intención de seguir a Ron, pero la severa voz de la subdirectora les obligó a quedarse donde estaban. Ella avisó a los profesores que iría a investigar, y de inmediato Snape se decidió a acompañarla. Mcgonagall ordenó a los demás que se encargaran de mantener el orden allí, y salió del Gran Salón a toda prisa, seguida del profesor de pociones, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiantes.

* * *

-¡Maldito cobarde!- bramó la castaña, sacudiéndose. -¡Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda, desgraciado!

Hermione se encontraba en el aire, cabeza abajo y colgando del tobillo, producto del hechizo Levicorpus. Su rostro estaba rojo y tenso, a causa de la sangre acumulándose en su cabeza, y por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener su pollera en su lugar. Un grupo de slytherins tenían la vista clavada en ella, mirando con diversión cómo la joven era humillada por el cabecilla de su grupo.

-¡Bájame, Malfoy! ¡Esto no es digno de un prefecto! ¡Haré que te quiten la insignia, hurón!- chilló la joven.

-Como quieras, Granger. Mientras tanto, disfrutaré del espectáculo. ¿No crees que es gracioso?

-Te enseñaré lo que es gracioso en cuanto me libre de esto, imbécil, te lo aseguro.- le espetó Hermione.

-Ya veremos qué tienes, sangre sucia.

-¿Por qué no vemos qué tienes tú, eh Malfoy?- lo retó un gryffindoriano.

-¡Harry!- exclamó la castaña.

-Potter, siempre arruinando todo.- dijo el rubio, con asco, pero el moreno no perdió el tiempo.

-Petrificus totalus.- susurró, moviendo su varita en un acto reflejo.

Draco no llegó a interceptar el hechizo, y quedó petrificado, con el brazo derecho empuñando su varita hacia Harry.

-¡Expelliarmus! ¡Tarantallegra!- de innmediato, Crabbe y Goyle, que habían sido demasiado lentos en sacar sus varitas, quedaron fuera de combate sin siquiera haber participado. El primero fue desarmado y huyó; el segundo se enredó con sus propias piernas gracias al hechizo, lo que lo obligó a descartar la posibilidad de salir corriendo tras su compañero.

Pero no había sido Harry el causante de aquello. Ron había llegado a su lado, como solía pasar. Así eran las cosas, el pelirrojo iba a acompañarlo siempre, sin importar a dónde fuese su amigo.

-Excelente desarme, Ron.- lo felicitó el moreno.

Alguien, desde arriba, carraspeó.

-¿Alguno me haría el honor de bajarme de aquí?- ironizó la joven.

-Lo sentimos.- se disculpó el pelirrojo, e hizo lo pedido.

-¡Muchas gracias! Siempre a tiempo, chicos.- les dijo Hermione, con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es posible que el idiota de Malfoy haya desarmado a la estudiante más brillante de todo Hogwarts?- le preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

A la castaña le hirvió la sangre ante la mención del rubio.

-El desgraciado me atacó por la espalda. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Es un sinverguenza!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Voy a matarlo!- rugió el pelirrojo al tiempo que se giraba, preparado para despetrificar al slytherin, con el fin de que sintiera el dolor cuando le partiera la cara con sus enfurecidos puños.

-¡No, Ronald! ¡Espera!- exclamó Hermione, tomándolo por los brazos.

Si Ron hubiese querido, se habría zafado de la castaña en cuestión de segundos, pero su tono de advertencia y súlpica lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le susurró el Weasley.

-Ahí vienen Snape y Mcgonagall. ¡Nos restarán puntos, y tú no puedes pegarle a nadie, eres prefecto!

Era cierto. Los dos profesores se acercaban a ellos rápidamente.

-Pues él también lo es, y te agredió por la espalda, Hermione.

-Ya lo arreglaremos, pero no en frente de los profesores.

-Hermione tiene razón, Ron. Después nos encargaremos de Malfoy.- la apoyó Harry seriamente.

-¿Qué hicieron?- les espetó el profesor de pociones.

-Más bien, la pregunta sería qué hizo ese imbécil.- le corrigió Ron, con furia, señalando con su dedo índice al aludido.

-No utilice esos términos, señor Weasley. Ahora, ¿quién puede explicarme por qué el señor Malfoy está en ese estado?- preguntó Minerva, mirando con interrogación hacia la figura petrificada del slytherin.

-Verá profesora.- comenzó Hermione, muy respetuosa. -Yo venía caminando por este mismo pasillo, para desayunar, cuando en menos de un segundo, me encontré colgando del tobillo. Fue Malfoy el que me hechizó, y Crabbe y Goyle lo acompañaban.

-¿Cómo es que usted no lo vio venir? ¿Qué explicación me puede dar para eso, señorita Granger?- inquirió la profesora, sorprendida.

-El muy desgraciado la atacó por la espalda.- se le adelantó Harry a su amiga.

-Estoy seguro de que están omitiendo la parte que les conviene.- los acusó Snape, utilizando su típico tono susurrante.

-Malfoy me hechizó y se negaba a bajarme. Yo no le hice nada malo, su actitud despectiva contra los de mi clase lo llevó a atacarme.

-¿Está diciendo, señorita Granger, que el señor Malfoy se petrificó a sí mismo?- fingió sorprenderse Snape.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

-A Malfoy lo petrifiqué yo.- respondió Harry.

-Esa no es una actitud madura, señor Potter.- le reprochó Mcgonagall, mirándolo por sobre los lentes de sus anteojos.

-Lo hizo para defenderme.- dijo Hermione de inmediato.

-¿Y qué sucedió con los señores Crabbe y Goyle?- interrumpió Snape.

-Él... él... Weasley nos hechizó.- balbuceó Goyle, todavía revolcándose en el piso, intentando ponerse de pie. Con fastidio, Severus sacó su varita e hizo que su alumno volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Se hace cargo de eso, Weasley?- le preguntó el profesor, con una leve sonrisa asomando a su rostro. Por fin tenía una excusa para descontarles puntos a Potter y a Weasley.

Él afirmó.

-Perfecto.- dijo Severus. -Treinta puntos menos para Potter y Weasley. Cada uno. Y si vuelvo a verlos en una situación como...

-Un momento.- lo interrumpió Mcgonagall. -Creo que deberíamos acordar la cantidad de puntos que le serán descontados a los alumnos de tu casa, Severus. Es lo justo. Serán cincuenta puntos menos para Malfoy, y veinte cada uno para Crabbe y Goyle. Ahora, por favor, despetrifique a su alumno y ocúpese de que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo. Mientras tanto, yo me haré cargo de los alumnos de mi casa.

* * *

Nadie imaginaría que en ese momento, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en un gran debate interior. Con la espalda recta, apoyada en el respaldo de su silla de director, observaba con ojos taciturnos hacia la ventana. Otra vez, las dudas le carcomían. Otra vez, _ese _asunto rondaba por su cabeza. Y Harry Potter era el centro de ese asunto. Miles de por qués se acumulaban en sus pensamientos, y también en sus recuerdos de una semana atrás...

_"Era de noche, sin embargo había conseguido entrar a La Llama Dorada. A los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del castillo, se les había dado la orden de dejarlo pasar. Seguramente, era Helen quien lo había impuesto. Y era a ella a quien buscaba. Estaba en una conferencia con los Dioses, así que tuvo que esperar un largo rato a que terminara. _

_Finalmente, logró que Helen lo acompañase a la habitación más cercana, para tener una conversación privada. Dumbledore necesitaba quitarse de encima, al menos alguna de las muchas dudas que tenía. Necesitaba respuestas._

_-Me sorprende verte por aquí, Albus.- le dijo la rubia, cuando se encontraron a solas._

_-Lo entiendo, Helen. Pero sucedió algo de importancia.- le informó, con extrema seriedad. -Voldemort ha vuelto a entrar en la mente de Harry, y lo amenazó con Ginny Weasley._

_-¿Cómo dices? Tendremos que acelerar el proceso, Harry debe cerrar su mente cuanto antes. Le diré a Melany que refuerce los entrenamientos con una pequeña dosis de nuestros métodos, eso funcionará.- comenzó a planificar la mujer._

_-No será necesario, Helen. Tengo otra propuesta.- el anciano se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. -Pienso que lo mejor será que tú vuelvas al lado de Harry. No a darle clases, exactamente, pero sí a aconsejarle, hacerlo madurar, proporcionarle conocimientos... Eso le facilitará el manejo de la oclumancia, y lo convertirá en el hombre que tiene que ser para enfrentar esta guerra._

_-¿Por qué crees que debo hacerlo yo? Melany puede encargarse, Albus._

_-Sé que Melany está perfectamente capacitada, pero prefiero que siga ocupándose de la práctica. Además, Helen, tú debes acercarte a Harry, conocerlo más, y que él te conozca a ti también. Así podrás revelarle de una vez, eso que le escondes._

_-No sé de lo que hablas. Escondo muchas cosas, Albus, y no rindo cuentas a nadie._

_-Yo creo que Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. Sé que dejaste de darle clases no sólo por tus ocupaciones, sino también por temor a revelar ese secreto. ¿Me equivoco?_

_Helen suspiró, y se frotó las sienes en señal de agotamiento._

_-No es el momento, Albus. No está preparado para afrontarlo._

_-Quizás eres tú la que no está preparada.- sugirió el anciano, con algo de picardía._

_-Eso no es cierto.- replicó ella fríamente._

_-Demuéstralo entonces, Helen. Demuéstrame que eres capaz de enfrentar tu pasado, y más aún, a tu ahijado._

_-Acepto darle clases teóricas, Albus. Iré los fines de semana al castillo, ya le diré a Melany que se lo comunique.- determinó la rubia. Luego, le advirtió seriamente: -Pero no pretendas que le revele eso a Harry, no ahora. Cuando sea el momento, lo haré._

_-Confío en que estés diciendo la verdad. Esto es por tu bien, y por el de él._

_-¿Crees que Harry me acepte como madrina, después del trato que le di?- inquirió ella, camuflando sus pensamientos y sentimientos con indiferencia._

_-Si cambiaras tu trato para con él, sería más sencillo._

_-No puedo hacerlo. Así soy yo, Albus, así es mi naturaleza._

_-Pero tú puedes cambiar. Helen, te criaste en nuestro mundo, no aquí. Tú no eras así..._

_-La guerra me cambió, y me hizo ver que no puedes vivir de otra forma que no sea ésta. Sin sentimientos, Albus. Eso es lo que nos hace débiles._

_-Verás que tu opinión será distinta, si cuentas con alguien cercano a ti. Para eso es que tú necesitas a Harry. Para volver a ser la de antes._

_-Ya hemos discutido esto._

_-De acuerdo, dejaremos el tema por ahora. Entonces, ¿comenzarás a darle clases teóricas?_

_-Si, el próximo fin de semana.._

_-Me alegra saberlo, Helen. Espero que todo salga bien._

_Ella sólo asintió._

_-Que tengas buenas noches.- le deseó el director._

_-Lo mismo digo, Albus."_

-Espero que todo salga bien.- repitió el anciano, pensativo, recordando sus palabras de aquella noche.

* * *

Los Gryffindors y los Hufflepuffs de sexto año, se encontraban en la clase de herbología. A pesar de que tendrían que enfrentarse en el primer partido de la temporada, el trato entre ambas casas era tranquilo. A algunos estudiantes se los veía un poco nerviosos, aunque intentaban disimularlo con vacilantes sonrisas, pero nada más grave.

La profesora Sprout, les explicaba las propiedades del díctamo, una planta con puntas espinosas. Daba las instrucciones para extraer un líquido cremoso de las espinas, el cuál se utilizaba para hacer distintas pócimas. Los estudiantes debían admitir que era una labor complicada, más de la mitad de la clase ya tenía los dedos lastimados por varias espinas que lograban atravesar la tela reforzada de los guantes.

En una de las mesas, se encontraban agrupados Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville, los tres primeros luchando para que sus dedos no sangraran. Neville, ya era un experto en ese área.

Entonces, Harry vio unas orejeras amarillas colagadas de un gancho, que le llamaron la atención entre todas las demás, por el parecido a cierta melena rubia que aborrecía. Vagó por sus recuerdos, llegando a uno en concreto; El suceso de aquella mañana. La imagen de Malfoy petrificado tomó forma en su cabeza. El odio creció dentro de él velozmente, y al instante, sin pretenderlo, tensó su mandíbula con tal fuerza que los dientes comenzaron a castañetearle, produciendo un sonido chirriante. Ese desgraciado se había pasado del límite de lo soportable; humillar a Hermione sin que ella le provocara, y para colmo, atacarla por la espalda, era demasiado. No iba a tolerar que se repitiera una cosa así. Iba a enseñarle a esa serpiente a ubicarse en su lugar, a menos que deseara ser aplastado. Le iba a demostrar por qué no le convenía meterse en la vida de Harry Potter, ni en la de sus mejores amigos.

-¡Harry! ¡Te sangran todos los dedos!- exclamó Neville, observando a su compañero de mesa.

-¿No te duele?- inquirió Hermione, alertada por el estado de ensimismamiento de su amigo.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la castaña, y luego al gryffindor, sin decir palabra.

-Hey, hermano, ¿qué te sucede?

-No es nada, Ron.- le dijo el moreno.

-¿Seguro? Estás... algo tenso.

-No es nada.- repitió Harry.

-¿Pero no te arden las manos? Las tienes cubiertas de sangre, Harry, deberías limpiarte al menos.- insistió Hermione.

Él ni siquiera había sentido algo, y pensó que no se habría dado cuenta si Hermione no se lo advertía. El resultado de su extraña distracción, fue sentir el peso de la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña durante lo que restó de la clase. Pero ella no logró adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo.

La campana sonó, avisando que la doble hora de clases había terminado, y los alumnos comenzaron a salir apresurados del sofocante invernadero.

* * *

El moreno cambió de posición en su cama, quedando boca arriba y con las manos tras la nuca. Ron y los demás ya se habían dormido, pero él debía esperar a que se hicieran las doce. En menos de una hora tendría otra clase con Melany, como todas las interminables noches. Un entrenamiento duro le aguardaba, y muchos otros le faltaban por vivir.

La legeremancia. ¿Cuándo la dominaría? Leerle la mente a su profesora era una tarea aparentemente imposible. ¡Había pasado seis clases esforzándose al máximo, pero no lo lograba! ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? Seguir practicando, como siempre le remarcaba su profesora al finalizar las clases. Lo había intentado con sus compañeros de habitación, y había podido ver algo. Una serie de imágenes borrosas. Pero al intentarlo con Malfoy, se chocó con una barrera sorprendentemente fuerte, aunque no más que la suya propia. PRACTICA, eso necesitaba Harry para lograr su meta.

Ese año, los hechos futuros marcarían su vida para siempre. Harry no podía ni imaginarse lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Con un suspiro cansado, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Atravesó su Sala Común sin detenerse y cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Avanzó por los sombríos pasillos que ya tanto conocía, cubierto por su capa. No llevaba consigo el Mapa del merodeador, así que necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie lo descubriera fuera de su habitación a esas horas. Especialmente ningún profesor indeseado.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda irradiaban fuerza, poder absoluto. Cualquiera que los hubiera mirado en aquel instante habría sentido la imponencia que demostraba el-niño-que-vivió. Nadie se habría atrevido a enfrentársele, si hubiese visto el poder que brillaba en sus ojos. Era hasta increíble. Pues todos estaban acostumbrados a ver a un Harry inocente, precipitado en cuanto a sus acciones, leal, buen amigo... Pero en ese momento, Harry tenía un parecido extraordinario con su mayor enemigo: Lord Voldemort.

Si los estudiantes de Hogwarts pudieran prevenir la sorpresa que se llevarían dentro de unas semanas... Si pudieran... pero el destino no lo permitiría, y dejaría que las cosas transcurrieran como ya estaban escritas desde que se creó la profecía de Harry Potter.

Harry sabía que esa noche sería importante, sus instintos se lo advertían. Algo relevante pasaría. "¿Pero qué?" se preguntó Harry por milésima vez en el día. Desde que había despertado esa mañana tenía un presentimiento. Cuánto ansiaba poder entenderlo, saber de qué se trataba.

Se detuvo frente a un enorme cuadro. Caminó de un lado al otro, tres veces, pensando en lo que quería. Y allí apareció -en el lugar donde antes había un armario de escobas- la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. La Sala Multipropósito. Harry volvió a asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía, y luego abrió la puerta, la cual no emitió sonido. Melany lo esperaba adentro.

-La clase de Helen fue una verdadera sorpresa. Me esperaba algo de acción, al menos. Pero resultó interesante.- le comunicó Harry.

-Si, lo supuse. Ahora estás más informado.

El gryffindoriano le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-Me habló de lo que ustedes son. Me contó la historia de su mundo.

-Así lo habíamos acordado. Pensamos que estabas en tu derecho de conocernos con más profundidad.

-No te equivocaste. Aún así me sorprende. Creo que no soy el único que desconocía la existencia de La Llama Dorada.

-Son muy pocos aquí los que la conocen.- afirmó Melany.

-Lo curioso es que en cada historia, existe un mago tenebroso. ¿Voldemort sabe sobre La Llama Dorada? Digo, porque Grindelwald lo sabía...

-Voldemort sabe de su existencia, pero no puede pisar el lugar.

-¿Por las leyes de su mundo, cierto?- preguntó Harry.

-Exacto. Se restringió toda aparición de un mago o cualquier otra criatura en La Llama Dorada, a menos que esté acompañado por alguien que pertenezca allí.

-¿Y están seguros de que ninguno de sus habitantes apoya el lado oscuro?

-Todos somos fieles a los Dioses, Harry.- le dijo la mujer, con dureza.

-Eso espero, Melany. No nos hacen falta más enemigos.

-Si aparecen más, no será nadie de nuestro mundo.- le aseguró ella, fríamente. -Demasiada charla, comencemos con la clase.

-Antes debo decirte algo.- se adelantó el joven.

-Entonces hazlo.

-Me estoy cansando de todo esto, Melany. Ya no quiero fingir más delante de todo el colegio, estoy cansado de tener que aparentar que soy el mismo de antes...

-Entiendo tu posición... Y créeme, Harry, eso cambiará muy pronto...

-¿Te refieres a que podré acabar con todo este teatro?

-Justamente. Ya nada de actuaciones, mostrarás tu verdadera cara... y podrás ser tú mismo.

-¿Cuándo exactamente?

-Sólo espera unos días.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con Hermione, Ron y Ginny?- le interrogó Harry.

-No les darás explicaciones reales, no tienes la obligación de hacerlo. Y otra cosa. Tu amiga Granger, está sospechando. Le leí el pensamiento hace unos días.

-¿Cómo es posible eso, Melany?

-Ella te vio salir por las noches. Debiste haber tenido más cuidado.

-¿Me vio venir aquí?

-No, por suerte. Pero tendrás que arreglar ese problema.

-Es simple. Le diré que tú me das clases de oclumancia por las noches. Sería lógico, puesto que eres profesora de Defensa.

-No puedes hacer eso, Harry. Si hasta ahora mantuvimos las clases en secreto, es porque tengo mis motivos.

-Explícate entonces.

-Lo mejor será que se alejen de ti, no es conveniente que permanezcan a tu lado. Y el trabajo que debes hacer, lo lograrás solo.- determinó Melany, con su mirada verde penetrando los verdes ojos de Harry.

-Pero yo debo protegerlos...

-Lo harás a la distancia. Es lo mejor, para ti y para ellos.

-Lo pensaré.

-Espero que decidas lo correcto. En esta época, Harry, no es bueno tomar decisiones precipitadas.

-Lo sé. Ese tema déjamelo a mí. Lo arreglaré como mejor me parezca.- le dijo, con expresión imperturbable, a pesar de que la mujer le estaba diciendo, casi ordenando, que se separara de aquellos que le habían acompañado toda la vida.

Melany sonrió, le agradaba ver como su alumno, iba adoptando las cualidades de ella. Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No debemos perder más tiempo. Cuanto antes estés listo, mejor.

-Dominaré la legeremancia en pocas clases.

-No te confíes, Harry. Recuérdalo.

-No lo he olvidado, Melany. Pero no puedes quitarme las ansias de venganza.

-Y tampoco pretendo hacerlo. Así debes vivir, eso debes sentir para ser más fuerte cada día. Aliméntate de ese odio, Harry. Pero no te dejes vencer por él... Nunca. Porque eso, puede llegar a ser tu perdición.

-Comprendo lo que dices.

-Tengo una nueva propuesta para ti. Alargaremos las clases hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Repondrás las horas de sueño con una poción. Esto te beneficiará porque, al tiempo que aprendes legeremancia, podrás practicar otra habilidad propia de los Dioses.

-Suena interesante. ¿Y qué es lo que me enseñarás?

-El manejo de la espada. Necesitamos apresurar el entrenamiento, los constantes ataques a distintas partes del mundo nos presionan. Debes estar preparado. Harry…Tu serás la salvación del mundo mágico.


	19. Impacto

**Capítulo 19**

**Impacto.**

**Domingo 13 de octubre de 1996:**

Harry Potter abrió los ojos repentinamente, inspeccionando con su mirada toda la habitación. Recordó que esa noche había dormido completamente bien. Sin pesadillas, sin oscuras premoniciones. No se había removido inquieto, ni tampoco despertado a horas tempranas. Nada. Simplemente, un sueño profundo.

Las camas de sus compañeros estaban vacías, al parecer todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, y Harry agradeció aquello. Prefería empezar sin la interrupción de nadie. Ese día, era el comienzo de todo. Era el comienzo de una transformación. Harry se sentía realmente preparado para ello. Al fin, toda la farsa terminaría. O al menos gran parte de ella. El joven estaba aliviado, se quitaría un peso de encima, uno de los tantos que tenía.

El día anterior había tenido la tercera clase con Helen. En la primera experiencia con ella, después de un mes sin verla, había descubierto secretos increíbles de su profesora, se había enterado de la existencia de otro mundo, del cual casi nadie tenía conocimiento. Fue algo sorprendente para él, oír que Helen era nativa de "La Llama Dorada". Extraño nombre... Harry se preguntaba por qué motivo el lugar se llamaba de ese modo. Eso aún no lo sabía, pero su profesora le había contado la historia de su mundo, algo realmente fascinante.

En la segunda clase, otro descubrimiento captó todo su interés. Supo que su profesora era una Diosa, algo así como una reina... Era, por así decirlo, la guerrera más poderosa. O al menos una de ellas. Porque no debía olvidar que otros once Dioses regían junto a Helen. Doce dioses, en total, con tanta magia poderosa corriendo por sus venas, que podrían devolverle la paz al mundo. _"¿Por qué no lo hacen?"_ le había cuestionado Harry a la mujer. Y ella le había respondido con una dura mirada y unas pocas palabras enigmáticas : _"A veces, Harry, el poder no es suficiente. Sólo... es útil para subsistir ante la maldad del mundo. Y lamentablemente, ese es nuestro caso." _¿Qué quería decir, en realidad? _"¡Cuantos secretos!"_ pensó el moreno adentrándose más en sus profundas cavilaciones.

La última clase, le resultó extraña e inesperada. Interesante, también. Algo extraño había sucedido aquella noche. Mientras la rubia le explicaba los diversos poderes de los Dioses y sus ejércitos, había experimentado la profunda necesidad de visitar ese mundo... Sentía que allí se encontraba algo importante. ¿Sería cierto, o sólo eran ideas suyas? Esa misma noche, cuando se encontrara con ella por cuarta vez en el mes, lo averiguaría. Le exigiría respuestas a su profesora. Tenía derecho, ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, Harry se había visto obligado a protestar por sus escasas horas de sueño. Pero sus profesoras, claro, ya habían pensado en ello. Harry agradecía la existencia de las pociones, pues Melany le había conseguido una caja de frascos de vidrio con una considerable cantidad de pócima recuperadora. Sólo bebiendo tres gotas, equivalía a dormir nueve horas. Él no hubiese tolerado por mucho más tiempo dormir sólo dos horas al día.

Mientras tanto, él se ocuparía de lo que estaba por suceder. Las dos mujeres lo habían preparado para su transformación, repitiéndole una y otra vez, con absoluta minuciocidad, los pasos a seguir. Por eso, iba a dar una demostración perfecta, completamente natural. Porque había aprendido a adoptar el comportamiento de ellas. Sabía cómo imitarlas, y eso le gustaba. Se sentía poderoso cuando estaba ante alguna de sus dos profesoras, pues podía mostrar al verdadero Harry. Aquel que había permanecido oculto desde la muerte de Sirius Black. El Harry frío e insensible.

El moreno se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Allí, se miró al espejo, y pudo ver cuánto había cambiado. Su mirada, su expresión, su físico... todo era diferente. Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, o tal vez y más posiblemente, ya lo era. ¿Dónde estaba el Harry de antaño? Toda esa inocencia que lo había caracterizado, se había evaporado como el agua. Ya no parecía un niño precipitado que necesitaba la protección de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix... No. Ahora eran los demás los que debían protegerse de él.

Porque Helen y Melany lo estaban entrenando, y debía admitir que su trabajo era efectivo. Todas las noches se encontraba con Melany, exceptuando los fines de semana, en los que Helen impartía la clase. La rubia se aparecía en Hogwarts sin ningún problema, lo cual era extraño e impresionante, ya que todo el colegio y sus alrededores estaban protegidos con un poderoso hechizo de antidesaparición, reforzado por el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Y sobretodo, luego de aparecerse en Hogwarts, ella podía aparecerse en la Sala de los Menesteres... Se suponía que eso era imposible para cualquier mago... Pero ciertas cosas estaban más que claras. Harry había descubierto, luego de las primeras clases, que ambas mujeres no eran brujas corrientes, ellas tenían algo especial. No sabía qué era esa magia que las caracterizaba, pero saber que no eran sólo brujas, se podía tomar como un avance. Corto, pero al fin y al cabo un avance.

Harry ya había terminado de dominar la Oclumancia, disciplina que sólo le tomó unos escasos dos meses, desde agosto hasta hacía unos pocos días. Eso, les demostró a ambas profesoras que Harry tenía un poder asombroso, teniendo en cuenta su edad. Había logrado dominar la materia en muchísimo menos tiempo que cualquier otro mago adulto, exceptuando a Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Además Melany le estaba enseñando a utilizar la espada, lo cuál le estaba resultando bastante fácil. A pesar de ello, la morena le había insistido con la práctica, y más aún, le había asegurado que no era lo mismo estar en un salón practicando, que luchar en un verdadero campo de batalla, en medio de la muchedumbre. Allí las sensaciones, la adrenalina que emanaban los cuerpos eran definitivamente llevadas al extremo. No podía permitirse ni un ápice de distracción. Sus reflejos debían ser sus pensamientos puestos a flor de piel. Todos sus sentidos y hasta la más recóndita célula de su ser debían estar alerta. Un segundo de distracción era la distancia y el tiempo entre la vida y la muerte.

En cuanto a la práctica de legeremancia, Harry sudaba mares. Ni una sola vez había logrado penentrar en la mente de su entrenadora. Sin embargo, lejos de desanimarse, hacía intentos con alumnos de los cursos más altos, cuando pasaban caminando por los pasillos o en medio de una clase, descubriendo que podía ver todo lo que pensaban. Muchas veces se asombraba de lo que podían pensar las personas. Desde _"cómo me ajustan los zapatos"_ hasta _"con gusto asesinaría al profesor de pociones"... _Lamentablemente con Draco Malfoy era distinto. El maldito slytherin tenía su mente cerrada con llave y candado, sólo se veía una pared negra. Pero Harry confiaba, y estaba completamente seguro, que con un poco más de práctica, no sería una dificultad.

Pasó su mano por su largo cabello azabache, manteniendo, sin esfuerzo o teatro alguno, esa expresión fría e indiferente. Decidió que una ducha no le iría nada mal para relajarse. Se desvistió y entró a la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y dejó que ésta corriera lentamente por su cuerpo.

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando junto a Ginny y Luna Lovegood, quien se había cambiado de mesa. De vez en cuando lo hacía, ya que sus verdaderos amigos estaban en Gryffindor, en Ravenclaw sólo la señalaban con el dedo y decían cosas sobre ella sin molestarse siquiera en bajar el tono de voz. Por eso Luna ahora estaba allí, haciendo reír a sus tres amigos, como siempre. Ella lograba levantarles el ánimo cuando se sentían mal, aunque en este caso, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban mejor que nunca, y gracias a eso hasta lagrimeaban de tanto reír con la ravenclaw.

Podía creerse que era algo normal ver a cuatro amigos riendo a carcajadas, que ni siquiera tenía sentido recordarlo como uno de los mejores momentos... Pero no era muy frecuente en esos tiempos, disfrutar de la risa que sale con naturalidad, sin forzar lo más mínimo la garganta... sólo se hacía lo que se podía, y se reía con las pocas fuerzas y ganas que uno tenía. No era tan fácil simular que todo estaba bien, que las desapariciones y asesinatos eran siniestras pesadillas, algo irreal. Y nada resultaba más complicado que olvidar la realidad... aunque algunas veces, en momentos de distracción, se lograba. Esa razón era la que impulsaba a los tres gryffindors a disfrutar esos pequeños momentos de alegría... pues nunca sabían si podrían repetirse.

Pero como suele pasar, lo bueno no dura siempre. Y la mala suerte tocó a uno de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando la mirada castaña de Hermione se chocó con una mirada gélida, proveniente de unos ojos grises. La gryffindoriana lo reconoció de inmediato, con la corbata verde y plateada, su cabello rubio platinado y su expresión altiva.

Un odio veloz y letal como veneno burbujeó en su sangre mestiza, haciendo que se sonrojara de furia. Aún no había encontrado ocasión para llevar a cabo su venganza, quizás porque no se había topado con Malfoy durante los días que siguieron a ese ataque sucio, típico de una serpiente. Pero verlo en ese momento, ahí tan arrogante y presumido, le provocaban ganas de maldecirlo y humillarlo frente a todo el colegio.

Tenía el título de "La mejor bruja de Hogwarts de su generación". Por algo se lo había ganado ¿no? Y de eso se iba a enterar el rubio mal nacido, en cuanto las ideas que estaban apareciendo en su cabeza tomaran forma. Era una Gryffindor, y no iba a tragarse el orgullo de serlo. Pensaba demostrarle, a él y a los matones que le respaldaban, que no podían pasarle por encima. Ella valía más que todos esos slytherins juntos. Y como el tan conocido dicho lo dice... El que ríe último, ríe mejor.

En eso pensaba Hermione, sin apartar la mirada del rubio... Quien estaba considerando seriamente tomar medidas de precaución. Él creía que la sangre sucia estaba loca, y su venganza iba a resultar desastrosa para él. Tal vez, no había sido una buena idea desafiar a una gryffindor, y menos a Granger. Pero él tampoco iba a cortar la conexión de sus miradas... quería simular que se sentía seguro, que no le temía. Y en realidad no lo hacía. Sólo que él pertenecía a Slytherin, y eso tenía sus desventajas. La cobardía, por ejemplo. Y esa flaqueza, iba en su contra.

Pero no iba a rebajarse ante una impura, ni soñarlo. Un Malfoy estaba por encima de todos, eso le habían enseñado desde la infancia, y con ello había crecido. Sus padres lo habían alimentado de odio contra los sangres sucia, que creían tener la dignidad suficiente como para llamarse así mismos, "magos" o "brujas". ¿De verdad pretendían ser como los demás? Sólo eran unos fenómenos, que no pertenecían ni al mundo muggle, ni al mágico. Simplemente, no debían exisitir. Así pensaban los Malfoy. Por eso también, se habían unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Porque compartían el mismo propósito: exterminar a los sangres sucia.

Y eso quería lograr Malfoy con Hermione... acabar con ella. ¿Por qué se había ensañado con Granger, habiendo tantos impuros en el mundo? La respuesta podía adivinarse: era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y una sabelotodo insufrible, según él. No necesitaba más motivos para odiarla desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Al sentir la tensión rondando el ambiente, Ginny recorrió con la vista todo a su alrededor. No necesitó divagar mucho, ya que enseguida se percató de que la fuente de energía negativa provenía de la castaña, sentada a su frente. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la dirección que veía Hermione. Tampoco necesitó pensar demasiado. Divisar a Draco Malfoy en la otra mesa, fue suficiente para ella. Comprendía a la perfección la rabia que su amiga desprendía. La menor de los Weasley la observó suspicaz, intentando adivinar qué maquiavélicos pensamientos ocupaban la mente de la joven, y justo cuando planeaba decirle algo al respecto, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió con un golpe seco, y todos los presentes miraron hacia ésta.

* * *

En la habitación reinaba el olor putrefacto de los frágiles esqueletos de ratas devoradas. Dubitativas llamas de oxidados candelabros y antiguas antorchas, iluminaban perezosamente las paredes amarillentas y enmohecidas por la humedad permanente. El negro sin fin del alto techo, producía la sensación de estar a la deriva en el fondo de un pozo amplio y profundo. El débil pero rápido correteo de los pequeños roedores huidizos, se oía en la lejanía, como un eco repentino. Las alargadas sombras de los ocupantes, se reflejaban siniestramente en el suelo de losa oscura.

He ahí el hábitat natural de los vampiros.

Y ellos entraron, avanzando con gracia y soltura por entre los huesos de los pequeños mamíferos que les servían de alimento, sin importarles nada. A una piedra se asemejaban sus rostros, y al mismo tiempo desprendían una magia inusual, una atracción desquiciada que enloquecía a los humanos corrientes que tenían el pobre destino de encontrarse con alguien de su especie. Por eso, les resultaba tan fácil cazarlos. La belleza mortífera que los vampiros poseían, era casi irreal para los muggles. Tan irreal, que ellos caían en la tentación de acercarse para verles mejor. Y en ese momento los vampiros actuaban, con agilidad y destreza, saltando directamente al cuello de la víctima, donde la sangre era más dulce y caliente.

Se detuvieron frente al trono que siempre estaba ocupado, haciendo sendas reverencias.

-Isis, Lian, llevo esperándolos desde hace días. ¿A qué se debe el retraso?

-Surgieron complicaciones... La poción es muy rebuscada, y los ingredientes son los más exóticos. No hemos logrado conseguirlos todos.- informó Lian, con una nota de frustración y furia en su voz sibilante.

-Veo que no comprenden la magnitud del asunto. Envié a mis dos mejores súbditos, y aún así fracasaron en su tarea. Sin embargo, simples magos y brujas han obtenido esos ingredientes. ¿Por qué ustedes no, siendo superiores a ellos?- cuestionó Calisto, con voz tétrica, expresión impasible y mirada penetrante.

-Esos magos o brujas de los que hablas, existen uno entre un millón. Encontrarlos no será fácil.- se defendió Isis, sintiéndose impotente ante la obviedad de su fracaso.

-Nada lo es. Si así fuera, no les habría encomendado a ustedes esta tarea, sino que hubiese seleccionado a cualquiera de los vampiros que conforman mis filas. ¿No son capaces de hacerlo?- interrogó la reina, con frialdad.

Eso enfureció a la vampiresa, quien en un acto violento, le enseñó sus colmillos en una mueca amenzante. Lian la aferró con demasiada fuerza, incrustando sus dedos en la pálida piel muerta del brazo de su hermana.

-No seas imbécil, Isis. No querrás enfrentarte a mí.- le advirtió Calisto, sin inmutarse.

-No, mi reina.- afirmó ella, aprentando la mandíbula y conteniendo la ira. Detestaba que la tratasen de inútil, y aquel que alguna vez se había atrevido, no había vivido para contarlo. Pero con Calisto, no podía hacer lo mismo. Era su reina, su madre, y su única salvación.

-Si deseas que busquemos a esos magos, lo haremos. ¿No es así, Isis?- dijo Lian, aún sin soltarla.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. Faltan meses para que llegue el día indicado, por lo tanto tiennen tiempo suficiente para encontrarlos. Si algo sale mal, será mi perdición, y conmigo la de nuestra raza. Así que encuentren esos ingredientes, hijos míos, si quieren permanecer con vida. Vayan con cuidado, no pueden descubrirnos.

-No lo harán, descuida...- aseguró Isis, con firmeza y un matiz amenazante en sus palabras, dedicado a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

-Antes de marcharse, tráiganme a Nymphadora Tonks.- ordenó Calisto.

-¿Podemos saber para qué la necesitas?

-Nos será útil para nuestro plan. Eso es todo. Retírense, y hagan lo que les digo.

* * *

Lo que vieron los estudiantes y profesores los dejó helados. Nadie imaginaba encontrarse algún día con lo que tenían en frente. De repente, todo se veía del revés. Claro que todos se sorprenderían si el inocente niño que sobrevivió, en ese momento era la viva imagen de su difunto padre.

Harry iba vestido con una camisa negra, al igual que sus pantalones, y no llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. Su cabello azabache estaba mojado y caía de forma descuidada sobre su frente, otrogándole un aspecto rebelde y peligroso. Sin embargo la famosa cicatriz con forma de rayo estaba a la vista de todos. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente, pues su expresión era absolutamente indiferente, y sus ojos verde esmeralda, maduros y congelantes... inspiraban temor y frialdad, algo jamás visto en él. Incluso si no fuera por la cicatriz, algunos no lo habrían reconocido.

Él llegó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor ignorando completamente a su novia y amigos, y se sentó en una punta, aislada de todo y todos. Como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal, Harry se sirvió una taza de café, al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba fugaces pero cómplices miradas con su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

En la mesa de profesores, todos excepto la última nombrada, estaban escépticos. Severus Snape lo analizaba, a la espera de que en cualquier momento Potter se levantara y anunciara a todos que esa imagen, era parte de una broma de mal gusto. Estaba realmente impactado, al tener la sensación de que James Potter estaba frente a él.

Minerva Mcgonagall se había puesto más pálida de lo normal, y escrutaba son sus ojos marrones a su alumno. Pomona Sprout tenía la boca semiabierta y pestañeaba más rápido, casi segura de que estaba soñando. Las reacciones de los demás profesores eran muy semejantes.

Los únicos que no habían reaccionado de ese modo, habían sido sólo dos. Melany quien permanecía seria, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento para no revelarse ante el profesorado. Y Albus Dumbledore que mantenía su habitual rostro sereno, tras haberse recuperado rápidamente de la primera impresión, puesto que no había podido evitar asombrarse. Sin embargo su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, proponiéndose mil razones para explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, cada una más improbable que la otra.

Pronto el silencio del comedor fue interrumpido por los estudiantes, quienes ya habían empezado a cuchichear con los de su mesa, y tan pronto como el silencio se apoderó del comedor minutos atrás, el barullo característico del salón no tardó en recuperar su acostumbrado puesto.

Miradas curiosas, de parte de unos, y temerosas, de otros. Era cierto, sentían miedo. Pero nadie quitaba la vista de ese desconocido, ni tampoco se atrevían a acercársele. No obstante, un gryffindor optó por hacerlo.

-Voy ya mismo.- dijo Ron sin dudarlo. Hizo un amago de ponerse de pie, pero alguien lo sostuvo firmemente del brazo y lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

-Vamos, ahora mismo.- lo corrigió Hermione, decidida a no soltarlo si ella no iba.

-No se muevan de aquí.- les ordenó Ginny Weasley a sus dos amigos, antes de que tuvieran posibilidad de levantarse. -Déjenme con él, por favor.- les pidió luego con su usual tono dulce.

Ambos asintieron comprendiendo a la joven, y ella se paró, atrayendo la atención de todos. Los alumnos sabían que algo ocurriría y no estaban dispuestos a perdérselo. Siguieron con la mirada a la novia de Harry Potter, quien avanzaba hacia el susodicho con pasos vacilantes, sintiéndose una extraña, y observaron expectantes como ella se sentaba a su lado.

Ginny posó una mano en el hombro del moreno, quien ni se inmutó ante el contacto, hecho que confundió mucho a la pelirroja. Ella le quitó la taza de café de sus manos, y le obligó a mirarla tomándolo de la barbilla. Al ver la frialdad en sus ojos, esos que antes le habían demostrado ternura, su corazón se partió en dos. Contuvo las ganas de llorar, no podía hacerlo, y menos frente al colegio entero que los estaba observando, a la espera de que algo emocionante sucediera. Con la garganta desgarrada, logró hablarle con voz quebrada:

-¿Qué te sucedió, Harry?

Él sólo hizo su rostro a un lado fríamente.

-¿Por qué habría de sucederme algo?- le preguntó tranquilamente tras unos segundos, sin mirarla.

-No juegues conmigo. Sabes muy bien que ya no eres el mismo.- le dijo ella sin poder reparar su voz.

-Las personas maduran, Ginny.

-¿Y esto crees que es madurar?- le rebatió, con voz baja y suave.

Él no contestó, más bien pretendía evitarla. Pero en ese momento, Ginny no contaba con la paciencia y pasividad que la caracterizaban. Ahora lo único que la guiaba eran sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez, había sentido admiración, lo idolatraba. Y ahora todo era diferente... Todo había empezado con un intenso deseo, y luego se había convertido en realidad... transformándose en algo más serio: un poderoso amor.

Ginny estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación, ya no actuaba con la lógica...

-¡Por favor, Harry, entra en razón! ¡Dime quién te ha hecho esto!- le dijo ella con los ojos aguados, mientras sentía como todas sus fuerzas se derrumbaban poco a poco.

Al fin él la observó detenidamente, y pudo ver a través de sus ojos miel todo el dolor que se estaba creando en su interior. Y nuevamente escuchó su voz desgarrada:

-¿He hecho algo para merecer este trato de tu parte? Realmente no lo entiendo, Harry. ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro te transformes en esto? Ahora te miro a los ojos y no te reconozco... No puedo encontrar al Harry Potter del que me enamoré...

-Es una lástima que pienses así, yo te aseguro que ese Harry Potter murió el mismo día en que Sirius Black atravesó el Arco de la Muerte... Ya no existe...- le dijo con voz gélida y brusca, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y por qué? Dame alguna explicación, Harry, por favor. Necesito algo a lo que aferrarme... para creer que alguna vez lo nuestro fue real...

-Todo fue real, Ginny, no necesitas más que eso.

-No Harry, las cosas no son de esa manera. Respóndeme... ¿Aún me quieres?

-¿Lo dudas?- le preguntó el moreno, levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento. Y, dirigiéndole una última mirada, caminó hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó Ginny, pero él no volteó, y sin más salió del salón.

Los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que los profesores. No habían podido oír mucho de la conversación, pero fácilmente pudieron adivinar que la relación entre la pareja no duraría mucho más.

Ella salió corriendo tras su novio, aún conteniendo las lágrimas.

Más alejados de aquella zona de la mesa, Ron y Hermione se miraron con incomodidad. Ahora ellos dos, eran el centro de atención. Todos esperaban que salieran corriendo tras su mejor amigo, pero ellos no se movieron de sus sitios. Para cortar la tensión, y con una seguridad que realmente no sentía, Hermione le dijo:

-Dejémoslos solos por un rato.

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido con la idea.

_"Con que la llegue a lastimar...""_ pensó Ron. _"No sé que esperar de él. ¿Qué rayos le habrá ocurrido?"_

-Tranquilo, Harry no sería capaz de dañarla.- le dijo Hermione, como leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo. Pero una leve vacilación en sus ojos la delató, tenía que admitir que ella tampoco se sentía muy confiada.

-Entonces explícame por qué mi hermana ha salido corriendo, por qué él la trató con esa indiferencia...- le rogó el gryffindoriano, visiblemente nervioso. -¡Dímelo, maldición!

-No puedo saberlo Ron, pero Harry es nuestro mejor amigo... espero.


	20. Primera fase

**Capítulo 20**

**Primera fase.**

Harry caminaba de manera firme y veloz, dejando a su paso un sendero de fría indiferencia que fue advertido por cierta pelirroja que iba algo dubitatiba y profundamente confundida tras de él.

El gryffindoriano meditaba sobre esas últimas palabras que Ginny había pronunciado con tanto temor. Había vislumbrado un destello de duda en sus ojos, tras ese velo de tristeza nublado por las lágrimas. ¿Tanto daño le estaba haciendo a su novia? ¿Qué le afectaba a la pelirroja, exactamente? ¿El hecho de que lo considerara un completo desconocido, o el no saber el motivo de su trato indiferente para con ella?

_"¿Aún me quieres?" _No entendía por qué Ginny le había hecho esa pregunta. Se suponía que conocía de sobras la respuesta. Entonces, ¿por qué algo en su interior estaba endurecido, como si el hecho de que ella dudase de él, no le importara? _"¿La quiero?"_ se preguntó Harry para sus adentros. _"Maldición, creía que todo se facilitaría en cuanto mostrara mi verdadera cara..."_ Le resultaba realmente absurdo que Ginny dudase de él.

Intentando encontrar respuestas a todos esos por qués, Harry fue convenciéndose de que él era el que llevaba la razón. ¿Es que no estaba haciendo todo aquello por ella? ¿Acaso no se había transformado para protegerla, así como a sus amigos?

El moreno se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien lo miró con suficiencia al pedirle la contraseña. Él ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada.

-Dragón dormido.- pronunció con un tono de voz impasible que recién estaba saliendo a la luz.

La mujer le observó, esta vez intrigada, pero al reparar en sus ojos, en el extraño vacío de su mirada, optó por hacerse a un lado rápidamente. Harry atravesó la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor y se sentó con parsimonia en una butaca alejada de la chimenea, porque a pesar de que estuviese apagada, le guardaba cierto rechazo. Jamás podría olvidar la cabeza de su padrino apareciendo entre los leños y las llamas, arriesgándose a ser visto sólo porque quería darle su apoyo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ya no le afectaba su imagen, no. Es que el recordarlo le dejaba un amargo sabor en su boca.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a otro asunto con una rapidez extraordinaria. Pudo comprobar que realmente tenía el control sobre sí mismo, y podía manejar sus emociones a su antojo. Como desafíandose volvió a pensar en su padrino, para luego comprobar cuánto había cambiado en los últimos meses. Era cierto que nunca olvidaría a Sirius Black, sí, pero podía hacer ese recuerdo a un lado, arrinconarlo, guardarlo bajo llave y candado. Sorprendente la facilidad con la que lograba pasar por alto aquello que antes tanto lo había martirizado.

Sonrió para sus adentros, complacido consigo mismo. Se sentía libre, libre de la presión de todos esos días, libre de la máscara que había portado desde que Melany había logrado convertirlo en alguien mucho más fuerte. Esa mañana, había dado un paso significativo en el plan. Cerró los ojos y rememoró con placer las reacciones que había causado en el colegio entero, al presentarse en el Gran Salón con esa imagen tan distinta del antiguo Harry.

Otra sonrisa, esta vez arrogante, se dibujó por un breve instante en sus labios, al retener en su memoria la primera expresión de Dumbledore, que luego el anciano había intentado disimular. ¡Lo había dejado atónito!

Y Snape lo miraba con tal odio, que era imposible describirlo. Hasta pudo percibir la sorpresa en el rostro cetrino de su profesor de pociones. ¡Pero cuánto lo había disfrutado! Todo había salido a pedir de boca... a excepción de Ginny. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ella desconfiaría de él .

Harry oyó que el retrato volvía a abrirse, pero no se inmutó. Sin embargo sintió pasos que se aproximaban a él, y luego, que era observado con atención. Entonces sintió un aroma sumamente conocido, y supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

Ginny se había detenido frente a Harry, y lo observaba detalladamente, casi con adoración. La perturbaba el no comprender qué era lo que había cambiado entre ellos. Tal vez Harry había cambiado por fuera, lo aceptaba, pero seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. O eso era de lo que ella trataba de convencerse.

No obstante, la esperanza de que aquél Harry del que se había enamorado perdidamente, fuera el mismo que estaba sentado frente a ella, se desvaneció por completo cuando el moreno abrió los ojos. Allí estaba el gran cambio, la gran transformación. Esa mirada, Ginny la conocía hasta el más recóndito espacio de sus pupilas esmeraldas, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía tan irreconocible... que llegó a creer que esos ojos que alguna vez la miraron con ternura, habían sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Cómo podía sembrarse tanta frialdad en el alma de una persona, en tan poco tiempo y sin un motivo aparentemente real? ¿Cómo era posible que esa mirada verde que antes le demostraba que la amaba, la observara con tanta inexpresividad?

Ginny inspiró hondo, cerró los ojos, y habló atropelladamente:

-Yo no sé que te ha sucedido, pero sea lo que sea lo averiguaré luego, Harry. De momento no quiero que estemos mal. Yo sólo pretendía una explicación a todo esto, es que es tan extraño... compréndeme. Y me dolió que me ignoraras, Harry, es cierto. Desde que estamos juntos jamás lo hiciste y me sorprendió, es todo. Me siento tan confundida...- pero Ginny no pudo explicarse más, pues sintió como alguien tiraba de su mano y la sentaba en su regazo. Ella abrió los ojos, más impresionada que antes. -No... no entiendo, Harry. Creí que me querías lejos.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente y, al verla cabizbaja, le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-No mezcles las cosas, Ginny. Yo no te dije nada parecido, y nunca quise dártelo a entender.

La pelirroja apretó los labios inquieta al percibir la monotonía que había adquirido la voz de Harry.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué estás actuando así? ¿Cuál es el motivo de este cambio abrupto?

-El mundo, Ginny, esa es la razón. Todo lo que está pasando fuera de estos muros... no tiene otro remedio. Esto que nos ha tocado vivir, debemos superarlo; hay que encontrar la forma de supervivencia, y ésta es la mía. Debes entender que ya no soy el de antes, y no volveré a serlo.

-No, Harry. Yo no puedo entenderlo, no sin razones convincentes. Esto no es normal, nada de esto lo es. El mundo está de cabeza, ¡la gente está de cabeza! Y tú... oh, santo cielo, dime que El Innombrable no está detrás de todo esto.

-No busques encontrar más explicación que la que te di, porque no la hay.

-No estoy tan segura de eso, Harry. Además, ¿qué pasará entre nosotros?

-Lo nuestro no tiene por qué cambiar. Pero no interrumpas mi camino, Ginny, porque sino tendré que quitarte de en medio, y no me echaré atrás ante eso. Tú más que nadie debe comprenderme.

-¿Cómo? Harry, dime cómo hacerlo. Es tan difícil, ¡eres tú el que no comprende! Asimilar todo lo que está pasando, aceptarlo así, sin más...

-Inténtalo, haz un esfuerzo. Por ti, y por nuestra relación.

-Yo puedo intentarlo, Harry, pero no te aseguro buenos resultados. Y prométeme que nunca, nunca Harry, repetirás lo que hiciste hoy. ¿Te das una idea de cómo me sentí? ¿De lo que llegué a pensar?

-Escúchame.- la cortó Harry, con voz fuerte. - A ti puedo tratarte bien, a Ron y Hermione igual. Pero no me pidas lo mismo con el resto del colegio, porque no me importan.

-Eso suena duro, Harry... Tú no serías capaz de decirlo en serio.

-Así son las cosas ahora, Ginny. Y no podemos cambiarlas, sólo superarlas o hacernos a un lado... Y bien sabes que yo no he elegido la segunda opción.

-Entonces tengo razón, es esta guerra absurda la que ocasionó todo...

-Todo es por la guerra, siempre ha sido así. Y lo que hay que hacer, es cortar el problema de raíz.

Ella lo miró repentinamente asustada.

-No puedes estar refiriéndote a eso...- le dijo la joven con ojos aguados. -Harry, dime que no, por favor...- le rogó.

-Es la única manera y lo sabes.

-¡No, no por favor!- volvió a suplicarle dejando al fin soltar el mar de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Y desesperada se lanzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Ginny, hemos hablado de esto infinidad de veces. No lo compliques... Matar a Voldemort no es sólo una obligación, es un deseo... Y no le daré el gusto a nadie más.- le dijo Harry sin inmutarse ante la reacción de ella. No obstante, la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Pero yo no creí que al final lo harías, ¡enfrentarte a él es una locura! Por favor, no debes hacerlo Harry... Déjaselo a los adultos, ¡Dumbledore lo hará! ¡Es el mago más poderoso del mundo!

-Si lo fuera, ésto habría acabado hace tiempo. Ya ves, Dumbledore no puede solucionarlo todo, y ahora está demasiado ocupado dirigiendo la defensa.

Repuso el moreno, con un deje de ironía camuflada entre sus palabras.

-Harry, no te metas en esto. Olvídalo, por favor... por nosotros.- sollozó.

_"Lo hago por ustedes."_ pensó Harry. _"Así podrán tener una mejor vida, disfrutarán de un futuro que yo les proporcionaré."_

-No Ginny. No quiero hacerlo.- le contestó al final, separándola de su cuerpo con lentitud. Ella lo observó una vez más, examinando sus ojos. Cualquier esperanza se evaporó al ver la verdad en ellos. Llorarle ya no serviría, ni siquiera lo había conmovido. Ni una nota de compasión se había asomado en su mirada. Nada. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, como si su interior estuviese... vacío. Y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más, sólo le sería útil para descargar el dolor que la mataba por dentro, pero no solucionaría sus problemas en absoluto.

Hizo un último intento, y se acercó a él, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, formando una combinación perfecta. Ginny acortó la distancia y rozó los labios de él con los suyos... Harry no le negó el contacto, le había aclarado que su cambio no influiría en su relación con ella. Y la besó, pero la besó con fiereza, porque la dulzura que antes guardaba sólo para su pelirroja, ya no estaba. Lo que habitaba dentro de él ahora, era la fortaleza, la arrogancia, el poder, la pasión, la venganza. Y la ansiedad, la necesidad, la ternura y delicadeza con la que solía tratar a Ginny, se habían esfumado. Y ella podía sentir esa ausencia en cada roce, en cada caricia... Parecía que lo que impulsaba a Harry a besarla, fuera sólo atracción física. Deseó con todo su corazón estar equivocada. No pudo soportarlo más. Fingiendo estar conforme con la conversación, se separó con delicadeza del gryffindoriano y le sonrió.

-Iré a buscar a Hermione, me prometió que me ayudaría con el trabajo de pociones.- mintió con descaro, creyendo que podía engañar a Harry.

-Nos vemos luego.- se despidió el moreno, tras asentir brevemente.

Ginny le respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita y prácticamente huyó de su sala común, rogando porque Harry no hubiera detectado las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse de sus ojos.

* * *

Harry oyó el barullo proveniente de afuera. Seguramente los estudiantes de las cuatro casas habían terminado de desyaunar y se dirigían a sus respectivas salas. Decidió que quería pensar, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo mientras todos lo señalaban con atrevimiento o cuchicheaban al tiempo que lo miraban de reojo. Prefería estar solo. Se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, cerró la puerta y lanzó a ésta un hechizo silenciador y otro sellador, para que nadie lo molestara.

Se recostó en su cama cruzando los brazos tras la nuca, y mirando hacia el techo, preguntó:

-¿Quién te invitó a entrar?

-¿Desde cuando necesito permiso?- replicó con sorna una voz femenina.

-Desde que el propietario de ésta habitación te cerró el paso a su mente.- retrucó Harry, con arrogancia.

-Me gusta tu actitud.- aprobó Melany fríamente, quien estaba acostada en la misma pocisión que su alumno, en la cama de Ron.

-¿Y me dirás qué haces aquí? ¿O sólo viniste a platicar? Siempre que apareces es por algo importante.

-Veo que empiezas a conocerme, Harry.- dijo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tal vez. Pero no es suficiente.- respondió él, con repentina seriedad. -¿Entonces, qué te trajo hasta aquí?

-Te diré un nombre, Harry: Ginevra Weasley.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Vi que no les fue muy bien allá abajo.

-Me imaginé que estabas escuchando la conversación. Sentí tu presencia en el ambiente.-admitió Harry, con sutil ironía.

-Me alegra saberlo. Tus instintos han despertado, y eso es bueno. Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu novia?

-Melany, no te quiero rondándome, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que odio que se entrometan en mi vida personal.

-Aún no contestas a mi pregunta.- le respondió la Niña Guerrera, ignorando por completo la última frase.

-Pues menos mal que no tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

-Harry, no juegues conmigo.- le reprochó su profesora de Defensa, aumentando el frío glacial de su voz. -Estoy aquí por algo importante.

-Habla entonces.- dijo Harry, contestando en el mismo tono que la mujer.

-Surgió un problema. He estado hurgando en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, buscando en el recuerdo que él guardó de aquella noche en la que soñaste con Ginny... y he hablado con Helen sobre el asunto.

-Aún no entiendo cúal es el problema.

-Hemos descubierto algo importante, Harry. Algo que podría ser primordial para culminar tu entrenamiento. Es un problema, que solo tú puedes solucionar. Quizás no sea fácil, pero deberás hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

-En cuanto me digas de qué se trata, obtendrás mi respuesta, Melany.

-Si tienes tanta prisa... Vine a pedirte Harry, vine a advertirte -aclaró, recalcando la última palabra- que debes dejar a Ginevra Weasley.

Aparentemente, Harry no se inmutó ante la petición. Pero por dentro estaba hecho un mar de preguntas: ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Existían razones suficientes para dejarla? ¿Él quería hacerlo? ¿Cómo lo haría, si le había prometido que su relación no iba a cambiar? ¿Qué excusas pondría? ¿Qué excusas le plantearía a Ron? ¿Qué de un día para el otro, se había desenamorado de ella, así, sin más? No, su amigo pensaría que había jugado con su hermana...

-¿Qué haz dicho?- interrogó Harry, como saliendo de un trance.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo repita?- le replicó Melany, levantando una ceja.

-No puedes estar habando en serio.- replicó él.

-Pensé que me conocías, Harry.

-Estás complicándome las cosas. Todo podría ser más fácil.

-Si, podría, pero no lo es. Debes arreglártelas para alejarla de ti.

-¿Y cómo crees que podría hacer eso? Tú misma oíste la conversación... le dije que podíamos seguir juntos. Ahora no puedo llamarla y decirle que rompamos como si nada.- expresó Harry fríamente, pero con decisión.

-Pero recuerda que, también le dijiste que si ella se ponía en medio, tú no tendrías reparos en quitarla.

-Estás insinuando que planeé algo para que ella se interponga sí o sí en mi camino.- afirmó el moreno.

-Exacto.

-Es una locura.

-Por mí puedes decirle que ya no la quieres, y que todo acabó. Así será más simple, ¿qué te parece?- le propuso, con notable sarcasmo.

-Yo debo protegerla Melany, ya te lo dije otras veces. No puedo alejarla de mí.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres?- cuestionó su profesora.

Dos pares de ojos esmeralda colisionaron en ese instante. Harry la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, Harry Potter, que Ginny Weasley es una piedra en tu camino. Los mortífagos están tras ella, ¿y a que no adivinas por qué? Resulta que los hijos de mortífagos están muy bien informados, y le confirmaron a Voldemort sus sospechas de que la pequeña Weasley es tan importante en tu vida como lo fue Sirius Black, e incluso más. Y si Black te dejó destrozado tras su muerte, ¿qué sucedería con el poderoso Harry Potter si le quitan a la persona que más ama en el mundo? ¿Ahora ves el problema, Harry? Ginny Weasley es tu talón de Aquiles.- le espetó su profesora con más dureza que nunca.

-Estás subestimándome, Melany. Ya no sé lo que son los puntos débiles.- dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado con extrema arrogancia. -Sin embargo, -añadió- no haré lo que me pides. Si los mortífagos están tras Ginny, entonces es mi deber protegerla.

-Te lo repito por última vez, Harry. Piensa, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer.- enfatizó. -Es muy importante lo que acabo de pedirte, y el fruto de tu entrenamiento depende de ello, creéme.- le habló ella, muy seria, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Tú haz lo que quieras, pero es mi decisión. No la dejaré.

-Entonces, te haz condenado a ti y a los que te rodean...

Tras esas severas palabras, Melany desapareció, dejando destellos de luz plateada por toda la habitación. Destellos que llamaron mucho la atención de Harry...

* * *

Un pelirrojo y una castaña, caminaban a paso veloz por los pasillos del colegio. El aviso de las amigas de Ginny les había preocupado mucho. Según ellas, la pelirroja había estado desaparecida durante toda la tarde, y sin olvidar la escena que montó con Harry en el Gran Salón, ellas fueron a por las únicas personas que podían hacer algo. O eso creían, porque hacía casi media hora que los prefectos estaban buscándola, y no había rastro de ella.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido mi hermana?- explotó Ron por quinta vez.

-La encontraremos, Ron, tranquilízate.

-Eso ya me lo haz dicho unas cinco veces, Hermione, y aún estoy merodeando por el castillo.

-Tú siempre tan positivo, Ronald.- suspiró ella.

-Si tan sólo tuviésemos el Mapa del Merodeador...

-Tú no querías pedírselo a Harry, así que ya deja de quejarte.

-No se lo pedí porque...

Entonces un silencio incómodo se creó entre ellos. No necesitaban explicar ningún por qué. Ambos sentían esa extraña sensación de vacío al referirse a Harry. Cierta distancia había aparecido entre ellos y su mejor amigo, pero esperaban que pronto todo se solucionara y volviera a la normalidad.

-Oh... ¿cómo fui tan estúpida?- se maldijo la castaña a sí misma. -¡Ya sé dónde encontrarla Ron! ¡Sígueme!

Dicho esto comenzó a correr, seguida por el pelirrojo, hacia a las escaleras. Éstas se movían de un lado al otro cambiando de dirección, dificultándoles la llegada y obligándoles a aminorar el paso. Cuando pusieron los pies en el último rellano, reanudaron su carrera con ansiedad, pero cada vez más agotados debido a largo camino que habían recorrido. Finalmente llegaron a la torre más alta de Hogwarts. La Torre de Adivinación. Ambos estaban con una mano en el pecho, en un vano intento por apaciguar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Respirando profundo en un intento por recuperar el aliento, entraron al lugar.

Ginny se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón, permitiendo que lágrimas silenciosas bañaran su rostro sonrosado.

Ron estaba demasiado impresionado para saber qué hacer, por lo que fue Hermione la primera en actuar. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza para transmitirle todo su apoyo, deseando que surtiera efecto y su amiga se calmase aunque sea un poco. No podía verla llorar tan amargamente, la tristeza que la embargaba se sentía en el mismísimo aire.

Y es que la pelirroja no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar, descargar su dolor de esa forma tan penosa, porque no encontraba otra opción. Se sentía rendida, desilusionada, perdida. Necesitaba a Harry a su lado. Como había oído decir alguna vez, _"es mejor no poseer algo que quieres mucho, porque luego su pérdida será insoportable."_ Y ella estaba ahí, comprobándolo. A pesar de que Harry no la había dejado, sabía que su relación no era la misma. Y detestaba, realmente odiaba con toda su alma, ese "algo" que se había entrometido entre ellos, debilitando de un sólo golpe el amor que tantos años le había costado conseguir.

Sin querer soltó un sollozo, no podía alejar esas palabras tan duras de su mente... Sintió que alguien la abrazaba más fuerte. Volvió a la realidad, y ante sí vio una melena castaña muy tupida. Le alegró saber que, al menos, aún contaba con personas tan especiales como Hermione.

Ron no era la clase de chicos que apreciaban el silencio, más bien lo ponía nervioso, y ya había esperado lo suficiente a que alguien dijera al menos una palabra. No soportaba más ese ambiente, y estaba inquieto por no saber qué había sucedido entre su hermana y su mejor amigo. Entonces, perdiendo el último rastro de paciencia que le quedaba, soltó de golpe:

-¿Qué sucedió?

Hermione pegó un brinco, sobresaltada, a la vez que Ginny abría los ojos bruscamente, mirando asombrada a su hermano. No se había percatado de su presencia en la Torre.

-Ginny... ¿qué pasó con Harry?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez con más suavidad.

Pero los segundos corrían y ella no daba señales de pretender darle una explicación de los hechos.

-¿Y bien?- la apresuró Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, que en silencio le pedía paciencia. El pelirrojo suspiró y se acercó con decisión hacia su hermana, para darle un enorme abrazo. Era lo único que podía hacer, ya que a pesar de que quería serle de más útilidad, él no tenía la sensibilidad y comprensión de Hermione para tratar esos asuntos.

-Sólo habla cuando te sientas en condiciones de hacerlo, Ginny... sin presiones.- le murmuró la castaña, quitándole los cabellos rojos que se habían pegado a su rostro.

Ella asintió, agradecida, mientras se secaba el rastro de lágrimas. Respiró profundo, juntando el aire necesario para recuperar fuerzas y hablar decentemente. Tenía que desahogarse, al menos en parte, de lo que su novio le había dicho.

-Harry... él, no está pensando con claridad.- Ginny no se percató de la mirada alarmada que se dirigieron sus amigos al oírla, y continuó. -Me dijo que no volverá a ser el de antes, Hermione... ¡Oh, Merlín! Harry está cometiendo una equivocación, un error gigantezco... y temo que eso traiga gravísimas consecuencias.

-Quizás te entendiéramos mejor si nos dieras más detalles.- sugirió la castaña, sutilmente.

-Pero yo creí que se darían cuenta de lo que hablo... ustedes lo intuyen, ¿cierto? Saben a lo que me refiero.- al verlos negar con la cabeza, ella estalló con voz angustiada, entre respingos: -¡Él se está preparando! Harry quiere enfrentarse al Innombrable cuanto antes... Y eso no es todo chicos, lo peor es que él mismo me ha dicho que quiere asesinarlo con sus propias manos, y no piensa darle el gusto a nadie más. Para él no es sólo una obligación, ¡Harry realmente _desea_ hacerlo! ¿Comprenden lo que eso significa?

-Harry... está sediento de venganza.- susurró Hermione, espantada ante esa perspectiva de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! No digan tonterías, por Dumbledore, ¡no es gracioso!- exclamó Ron, descolocado.

-Tu hermana dice la verdad, por muy dura que nos resulte. Algo está sucediendo con Harry... algo que lo alejó de nosotros.

-Hermione, tú no lo has visto, él actuaba con tanta frialdad... me confesó todas esas atrocidades con tanta indiferencia, que realmente dudé de él. Me temo que algo malo le esté sucediendo.- admitió Ginny, algo avergonzada por su desconfianza hacia el joven que amaba.

Ron se removió inquieto, y suspiró, en parte aliviado ya que había pensado que Ginny y Harry habían terminado, pero por otro lado se sentía angustiado por su mejor amigo... Y tal vez su hermana tenía razón, era posible que algo malo hubiese cambiado a Harry abruptamente...

Miró a Hermione. La chica se había quedado paralizada, ahora todos sus planes se habían derrumbado. ¿Cómo harían Ron y ella para acompañar a Harry hasta el final? ¿Cómo lo harían, si ahora Harry era una persona completamente diferente? ¡Él los había apartado!

Cada uno de ellos, sin atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta, entendió que ya nada sería igual. Y no sabían cuán acertados estaban...

* * *

Un hombre vestido con una larga y polvorienta túnica negra caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en los terrenos disfrutando del día soleado, por lo que el silencio del castillo era una melodiosa música para sus oídos. Iba a hacer una _visita_ al despacho del director, pues debía hablar con él cuanto antes, y mejor era no hacerlo esperar. Dobló en una esquina haciendo ondear su capa susurrante, pero al estar tan pendiente de sus asuntos, chocó de bruces con un alumno.

Harry levantó el rostro lo suficiente como para poder ver la nariz ganchuda del hombre con el que se había topado. Una sutil sonrisa de suficiencia asomó a sus labios, logrando que el profesor Snape se crispara del enfado.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Potter?- espetó con fiereza al ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos negros como la noche brillaban de profundo odio.

-Pongo un pie delante del otro. A eso se le llama caminar, profesor.- respondió Harry con descaro.

-No pretenda hacerse el listo conmigo, Potter, lamentablemente ya soy conocedor de su incompetencia.- lo cortó Severus, con su usual tono sibilante.

-Es una pena que yo no opine lo mismo, ¿no cree, profesor?- cuestionó Harry con arrogancia, haciendo destacar el énfasis en la palabra "profesor".

Snape camufló su ira y su asombro tras una gruesa coraza de frialdad.

-Le aconsejaría, Potter, que cuide sus modales. Espero dejarle claro, que el haber cambiado su imagen de esta forma tan patética, no le otorga ningún privilegio delante de un superior.

-Para que nos entendamos mejor, puedo sugerirle que me explique lo que para usted significa la palabra "superior", porque al parecer no tenemos el mismo concepto. Que yo sepa, la superioridad no incluye cobardía, ¿cierto? Y me parece verdaderamente cobarde el hecho de que alguien se asuste de una imagen que lo atormentó en su infancia. Eso sí es patético.

La última frase la soltó como si estuviera comentando el buen clima que hacía, lo cual enfadó aún más a Snape. El hombre entrecerró sus ojos negros llenos de profundo odio, y con una voz terriblemente amenazante habló.

-Cinco puntos menos para gryffindor.- musitó, más pálido que de costumbre. -Y presta mucha atención, mocoso engreído. Las cosas cambian, yo ya no estoy en el colegio, ni tampoco lo está el arrogante de tu padre para arruinarme la vida. Ahora YO estoy enseñando en Hogwarts con el título de profesor, y tu padre, bueno... tu padre ya recibió su merecido.

Le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, casi aplaudiéndose a sí mismo porque nuevamente le haría perder los estribos al buscafamas de Potter, y eso conllevaba el hecho de restarle una considerable suma de puntos a la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Pero el muchacho no demostró furia en lo más mínimo, y le contestó con superioridad, como dando a entender que él era más conocedor del mundo que Snape.

-Como acaba de decir, "profesor", las cosas cambian. Y créame si le aseguro, que dentro de poco tiempo, cuando yo haya terminado mis estudios en Hogwarts, no tendré ninguna consideración con su ridícula persona, y entonces se arrepentirá de tenerme como enemigo...

Esas palabras sorpendieron realmente a Severus, quien esperaba una reacción furibunda de Harry. Demasiadas sorpresas había recibido ya, y en un sólo día. Y todas se debían al estúpido de Potter. ¿Quién más si no él? Como si no hubiese tenido suficiente en su infancia, ahora venía otro de la misma calaña a querer pasarle por encima. ¡Con uno sólo le había bastado! Y ese niño malcriado no iba a repetir los pasos de su padre.

-No sea necio, Potter. ¿Todavía cree que con una pobre actuación heroica, podrá salvar al mundo de las garras del Innombrable? Si no quiere caerse de cara al suelo, más le vale que se baje de la luna de una buena vez.

El profesor estaba a punto de marcharse dejándole con las palabras en la boca, con una salida triunfante como aquella, pero Harry, al contrario de toda reacción esperada, lo miró directamente a los ojos, demostrándole una seguridad y un poder que Snape jamás había visto salvo en ciertos ojos rojos llenos de maldad...

De repente, el hombre cruzó los brazos tras la espalda y disimuladamente se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo y lo presionó, como queriendo disminuir el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa en un gesto casi imperceptible para muchos, pero Harry lo captó y supo enseguida lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, el rostro de Severus Snape volvía a estar impasible como era habitual en él.

-Fuera de mi vista, Potter. ¡Ahora!

-Los pasillos son públicos, no tengo razones para irme.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Los recuperaré en cualquier clase. No olvide mi advertencia, profesor...- Harry dirigió una fugaz mirada al brazo izquierdo de Snape, y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, para dirigirse a las afueras del castillo.

Severus esperó a que el joven estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para emitir un breve y grave grito de dolor. Realizó una mueca extraña, y se levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, para comprobar si el ardor efectivamente provenía de allí. La respuesta fue clara, ante la visión de la marca tenebrosa completamente roja...

* * *

-Mi señor... He acudido a su llamado... -anunció Snape nada más entrar en la sombría habitación, realizando una rápida reverencia, para luego mirarlo a los ojos con la barbilla en alto.

El mago que estaba frente a él, curvó los finos labios en una horrible mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Eso era lo que apreciaba de Severus, su falta de temor ante el asesino más temido de todos los tiempos. Él no temblaba o bajaba la mirada ante su amo, como muchos de sus inservibles mortífagos. No, él era diferente. Sabía cómo hacer notar su presencia, con la cabeza en alto y respondiendo a su mirada, pero guardando el respeto que el Señor Oscuro merecía.

-A tiempo, como siempre.- asintió Voldemort, hablando con voz potente. -Te he llamado, porque tengo un importante trabajo que requiere de los servicios de mi más fiel aliado.

-Será un placer para mí, señor.- afirmó el pocionista, complacido.

-Severus, tendrás el honor de llevar a cabo una búsqueda muy importante.- siseó el mago tenebroso. -Deberás encontrar un objeto que me será muy valioso, algo que me proporcionará aún mayor poder del que poseo... y me hará completamente invencible, inclusive frente a un Dios.

-Haré lo que desee.- aseguró él, expectante.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Severus.- dijo Voldemort, satisfecho. -Tu misión será ubicar el lugar en el que están ocultos los cofres de Thadeus Slytherin.

-Mi señor, no creí que el rumor fuera cierto. Se dice que esos dos cofres fueron destruidos hace siglos.

-Mentiras.- repuso fríamente, con tono cortante. -No hay manera de destruirlos, sólo es posible utilizarlos, elegir el verdadero o el falso... Obtener absoluta gloria y poder si eliges el primero, o hundirte a tí mismo si optas por el segundo condenando a la magia a una fatal destrucción.

-¿Puedo saber, señor, por qué está tan seguro de que nadie los utilizó nunca?

-Lógica, Severus, simple lógica. Sólo existe una manera de deshacerse de ellos: al utilizar alguno de los dos, el otro se autodestruirá. Y es evidente que, si alguien los encontró, no abrió el cofre falso, porque eso significaría el apocalipsis para todo el mundo mágico. Y si la magia está vigente, es porque ese cofre no se abrió. Sin embargo, tampoco es posible que hayan utilizado el verdadero, porque no hay ninguna fuente que indique que el magnífico poder que se esconde en él, se haya manifestado alguna vez.

-Entonces, esos cofres son un terrible misterio, si al parecer nadie los ha encontrado después de tantos siglos desde la muerte de Thadeus Slytherin.

-Exacto. Aunque estarás enterado de que los idiotas del Ministerio están en su busca.

-Así es, mi lord.- afirmó Severus.

-Por lo tanto, te ves en la obligación de andar con cuidado. No es conveniente que te descubran en su zona, ¿comprendes de lo que hablo?

-Perfectamente. Señor, sólo me queda una duda.

-Permiso para formularla.- accedió Voldemort, con un tono carente de cualquier emoción.

-¿Cómo sabrá, si el cofre que elije es el indicado? Sé que para hacerlo se debe ser heredero de alguno de los fundadores pero...

-Usualmente -le interrumpió el Señor Oscuro, con suficiencia, posando su roja mirada en los ojos negros del profesor- no me tomaría la molestia de responder esa pregunta. Pero ya que tú no eres un mortífago común, te otorgaré ese privilegio.

Hizo una pausa, en la que lo observó detenidamente, como evaluando su comportamiento. Severus tenía todo lo que un mortífago allegado necesitaba: frialdad, indiferencia, habilidad, sigilo, poder, conocimientos, obediencia, lealtad... ¿Quién más sino él, era apropiado para llevar a cabo la misión? Ni siquiera Bellatrix podía hacer esa tarea mejor que él, y el Innombrable no podía corrrer riesgos esta vez. Con Snape, Voldemort se aseguraba de que conseguiría su propósito. Por eso lo había nombrado su mano derecha. Entonces prosiguió:

-Verás, Severus, mis posibilidades de acertar en la elección son de un 100%, porque no sólo soy el heredero de uno de los cuatro grandes magos de la historia, sino que además soy el heredero del creador de los cofres. Mi sangre es su sangre, mi magia proviene de su magia... No hay forma de errar en la elección, ni tampoco razones para desperdiciar esta excelente oportunidad para hacer crecer mi grandeza. El cofre de la gloria eterna estará en mis manos muy pronto, y tú vas a encargarte de eso.

-Como usted diga, mi lord.- afirmó Snape, centrándose más en fortalecer las barreras de su mente. -Sólo necesitaré algunas instrucciones, indicios para saber por dónde empezar la búsqueda. El mundo es muy amplio, señor... necesitaré toda la información posible.

-Y la tendrás, Severus.- coincidió. -No necesitarás más guía que la mía, pero -dijo, subiendo el tono de voz en la última palabra, adquiriendo un matiz demasiado suave para el gusto de Snape- entenderás que esta misión es completamente secreta. Nadie, debe enterarse de tus movimientos, ni sospechar nada que permita deducir lo que estés haciendo, porque en ese caso, lamentablemente tendré que quitarte de mi camino por desobedecer mis órdenes... Pero eso no tiene por qué suceder, ¿verdad Severus?

-En absoluto, señor.- expresó el homrbe con rotundidad.

-Bien.- siseó el mago oscuro con una sonrisa macabra. -Primero, los cofres se encuentran en un desierto, en este continente.- Una expresión ¿de burla? apareció en el rostro de Voldemort por alguna razón. -Como supongo sabrás, en este continente hay una única zona que es considerada un desierto, conocida como el Desierto de Tabernas. Éste se encuentra en España, más exactamenta en la provincia de Almería, a treinta kilómetros del norte de su capital. Está en el entorno de Tabernas y es protegido por sus escasos habitantes como un Paraje Natural. Allí comenzarás a buscar. -Voldemort hizo una pausa y su rostro volvió a sumirse en la seriedad. -Segundo, los inútiles del Ministerio de Magia han estado buscando por esa zona, pero aún no encuentran nada, como era de esperar en esa manada de ineptos. Deberás ser precavido, aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix custodian la zona. Sin embargo, Severus, confío en tus instintos y conocimientos de las Artes Oscuras... conocimientos que en el Ministerio son nulos. Y Salazar Slytherin se especializaba en dicha magia... Seguramente los cofres estarán protegidos con magia muy avanzada, pero de eso me ocuparé yo personalmente... Mientras tanto, te centrarás únicamente en encontrar la ubicación, es fundamental para terminar de una vez por todas con esta guerra y... -un destello fugaz iluminó sus ojos- y con Potter.

-Así lo haré, mi señor. ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?

-Mañana mismo. Ten cuidado... no infundas sospechas en Dumbledore. Ese vejestorio es capaz de arruinar mis planes.

Tres firmes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Voldemort, quien fijó su penetrante mirada en la entrada. Parecía querer atravesar la maltratada puerta de algarrobo con la maldad de sus ojos. Segundos después dibujó una extraña mueca en su rostro, que denotaba satisfacción.

-Adelante, Nymphadora.- siseó, con bastante amabilidad.

Snape tensó su mandíbula, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Voldemort.

-Severus, tranquilízate. Nadie te quitará tu puesto a mi lado. Retírate, y has lo que te ordené.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que una vampiresa entraba a la habitación y se reverenciaba ante él.

Al cruzarse, ella y el mortífago se lanzaron sendas miradas de odio. Tonks sonrió macabramente mostrando así sus filosos colmillos, mirando con maldad la puerta por la que Snape acababa de salir.

-Dora... te he llamado porque necesito saber qué avances ha tenido el Ministerio en cuanto a los cofres de Thadeus Slytherin.

-Amo, ese tema no se ha tocado en el Ministerio desde hace más de un mes. Parece que no tienen noticias.

-Imposible. Esa nueva ministra, Griselda Marchbanks... Sé que tiene buena relación con Dumbledore, y el viejo loco no sería capaz de dejar este tema en el aire... Algo tiene que estar escondiendo.

-No he conseguido nueva información, señor. Pero si desea saber algo, me comprometo a hablar yo misma con Dumbledore.

-Hazlo, Dora… Y haz lo mismo en el Ministerio, gánate la confianza de la nueva ministra, seguro sabe algo…

-Como ordene, señor.

-¿Qué sabes de los aurores que custodian el Desierto de Tabernas?

Ella no mostró en lo más mínimo el asombro que sintió de que él tuviera esa información, y con la voz fría y sensual que utilizaba con su apariencia de vampiresa, le respondió:

-Conozco a algunos, trabajo con ellos.- no pudo mentirle en esa ocasión, debía serle de utilidad en algo, debía brindarle información. Porque caso contrario, Voldemort la encontraría inservible, y se desharía de ella sin tapujos.

-Bien, tengo un trabajo para ti, Dora. Debes conseguir formar parte de ese escudo de aurores, necesito infiltrados allí… Ármate de tu ingenio e inventa algo para eliminar a uno de los aurores que custodian esa zona. Debes ser tú la que lo reemplace. Y para que no haya complicaciones, deshazte de los aurores que crees que tienen capacidad para ocupar ese lugar, así tendrás el puesto asegurado. ¿Queda claro?

-Por supuesto, señor.- afirmó Tonks, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, retírate. Avisa a Severus, Bella y Lucius que estaré fuera.

Ella hizo una leve reverencia y salió. Voldemort compuso una mueca irónica, y abriendo su mano aseguró la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar en la habitación en su ausencia. Luego, se envolvió en su capa negra y desapareció de la guarida.

A pesar de que el amo y señor se había marchado, el cuarto en penumbras no estaba vacío. Un murciélago bajó volando del techo, al tiempo que crecía tomando la forma de un hombre. Un hombre dueño de una perfección demoníaca. Piel pálida y lisa, como porcelana. Ojos cristalinos como el agua, y largo cabello negro azulado. Lian se sacudió la elegante túnica verde, y sus labios finos se abrieron, dejando salir una frase como un soplo de viento:

-Nymphadora Tonks… eres la persona que necesitamos. Debo hablar con mi madre, el plan no puede retrasarse más.

Y sin perder tiempo, se envolvió en su túnica girando hábilmente para desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Las campanadas de las doce apenas podían oírse a lo lejos, pero fueron suficientes para que Harry supiera que había llegado la medianoche. A esa hora siempre quedaba en encontrarse con Helen todos los fines de semana, y ya estaba algo retrasado. Antes, eso hubiese sido un motivo para apresurarse a llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero para él esas pequeñeces ya no importaban. Sabía que, de todas maneras, Helen no iba a dejarlo plantado.

Mientras se levantaba de su cama, observaba con detenimiento a Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan y Ron Weasley. La poción para dormir que había hecho aparecer en las copas de sus compañeros a la hora de la cena, había surtido efecto a la hora esperada.

-Bien pensado.- dijo Harry con tono burlesco, sin desviar la mirada.

En ese momento, los cuatro estaban presos en un profundo sueño. Todos respiraban pesadamente, y entre ellos, Ron y Dean dejaban escapar ronquidos dignos del Gurg de los gigantes. No iban a despertarse hasta dentro de unas largas horas.

Se colocó la capa negra del uniforme sobre su túnica, cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, y salió de la habitación tras comprobar que su varita no se le había caído del bolsillo. Sin embargo debía andar con cuidado, pues a los demás estudiantes de su torre no les había puesto poción en sus copas, por lo que no podía asegurar que estuvieran durmiendo tan cómodamente como sus compañeros de cuarto. Tampoco podía ocultarse bajo la capa invisible, ya que sería demasiado sospechoso que el orificio de la entrada se abriera, y nadie entrara o saliera de él.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tan sigiloso como una sombra. Sus pasos no emitían sonido alguno, y cualquiera que estuviese con los ojos cerrados no se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Descendió unos pocos escalones, y sólo alcanzó a posar los dos pies en el suelo de su sala común, cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de los sillones que lo hizo detenerse. Alguien lo había visto. Alguien que no debía. Perfecto, lo único que le faltaba: más retrasos. El respaldo de la butaca cubría en su totalidad a la persona sentada en ella, pero su voz era tan familiar para Harry, que la había delatado. No obstante, sonaba diferente... Su tono había cambiado, era mordaz, y tenía una nota de humor sarcástico.


	21. Incógnitas

**Capítulo 21.**

**Incógnitas.**

-Te he preguntado a dónde vas, Harry.- repitió la voz, con una nota de impaciencia.

-No es mi intención perder el tiempo ahora. Tengo prisa.- respondió él, con sequedad, avanzando hacia el orificio del retrato.

-¿Tiene que ver con el Innombrable, cierto?- inquirió, levantándose de la butaca y atajándole la salida.

-Innombrable... qué ridículo. ¿Ocupas tu tiempo intentando averiguar a dónde voy, y no te atreves a decir un simple nombre? No juegues conmigo, Hermione...

-No es a mí a quien se le ocurrió jugar a las escondidas.- retrucó la castaña, sin inmutarse.

-Apártate.- le ordenó Harry, con una voz tan gélida que hubiera sorprendido hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.

Pero ella no se sorprendió, o al menos fingió no hacerlo, y lo ocultó detrás de ese sarcasmo que utilizaba a menudo.

-¿Que me aparte? Harry, tú debes estar bromeando. ¿Crees que, de repente, puedes ir por la vida llevándote por delante a quien te plazca?

-Exacto. Y no quiero verme obligado a hacer eso contigo, Hermione, así que hazte a un lado.

-¿Pero no te importó hacerlo con Ginny, cierto?- le reprochó, bastante enfadada.

-¿Qué papel juega Ginny en este asunto?

-Es tu novia, y con eso es suficiente.

-Por tanto, es ella quien debería estar ahora aquí, en tu lugar, ¿no te parece?- replicó fríamente.

Hermione enmudeció por un instante.

-Sucede, Harry, que no está en condiciones de hacerlo, ya que la has lastimado demasiado. Nunca imaginé eso de ti, ¿sabes?

-No pretendo lastimarla.- dijo él, sinceramente.

-Pues lo estás haciendo. Pero debe haber una explicación, estoy segura. Yo puedo ayudarte, Harry, déjame hacerlo...

-Lo único que necesito, es que dejes de seguir mis pasos. Hermione, ya no soy el niño que se metía en problemas sin saber lo que hacía, abre los ojos de una vez.

La castaña se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, en señal de nerviosismo.

-Entiendo que quieras un tiempo solo, Harry, pero presiento que, lo que sea que estés haciendo, no acarrea nada bueno. ¡Sólo me preocupo por ti!

-He aprendido a vivir toda mi vida sin una madre que se preocupara por lo que hacía, ¿crees que ahora necesito algo similar?

-Pero no es así como funcionan las cosas Harry, por Merlín... Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí, y sin embargo ahora, siento que no eres el mismo...- susurró ella, observando el suelo con aire frustrado.

-Acabas de dar en el clavo, Hermione, y lo que me sorprende es que aún estés buscando una respuesta, teniéndola delante de tus narices.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó, alzando la cabeza.

-Tú lo has dicho... No soy el mismo.- afirmó Harry con un tono seco y frío.

Y sin darle oportunidad a responder, esquivó a la estupefacta joven y salió de la sala común, aplicándose a sí mismo un hechizo de invisibilidad que anteriormente no había creído necesario, pero que de ahora en más se preocuparía en utilizar.

***

-Te has retrasado.- le informó fríamente la mujer que le esperaba de pie, levemente recostada en la pared de la derecha.

-Ha surgido un problema, pero pronto lo solucionaré.- le respondió Harry sin dar más explicaciones.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Sabes que detesto la impuntualidad.- le dijo Helen secamente.

-Despreocúpate. En este momento hay algo que me interesa más.- Ella lo animó a seguir, mientras el moreno avanzaba hasta la pared opuesta, para quedar frente a su profesora. -Tal vez sepas que Melany, vino de visita a mi habitación.

Helen arqueó una ceja, pero no contestó, aunque tampoco Harry esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Seguramente, tú la has enviado. Después de todo, eres su entrenadora también. ¿Tienes que decirme algo al respecto?- inquirió Harry, posando su mirada penetrante en los ojos de la mujer.

-Con Melany platicamos sobre el asunto. Estuvimos horas buscando una solución a tu problema...

-¿Mi problema?- la interrumpió Harry, levantando las cejas, pero ella prosiguió como si nada.

-...y llegamos a la conclusión, de que lo mejor para todos será que te alejes de tu novia.

-Alejarme.- repitió Harry con voz queda, pensando en voz alta. Continuó hablando, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. -Melany dijo que los mortífagos están tras Ginny, por el hecho de que es mi novia. ¿Pero no se les ocurrió pensar, que, teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas ahora, yo no me dejaría engañar por otra de las estúpidas tretas de Voldemort? Dumbledore me aseguró, a fines del año pasado, que no se atrevería a entrar otra vez en mi mente porque... porque yo lo expulsé.

La rubia sonrió de lado, como su alumno se había acostumbrado a imitar.

-Si, sé todo lo que pasó aquella noche de junio. Expulsaste a Voldemort de tu mente... con tus sentimientos.- acabó, pronunciando las últimas palabras con un tono extraño que no agradó a Harry en lo más mínimo. -¿Y a ti, Harry, no se te ocurrió pensar, que ése es el mayor de los problemas? Ahora que Lord Voldemort no puede penetrar en tu mente, usará otros medios para conseguir lo que quiere... medios mucho más reales que un sueño, Harry.

-¿Entonces, por qué me mostró aquel sueño hace unos meses?

-No puedo decírtelo con certeza, no lo he visto. Sería oportuno que me lo mostraras ahora.

-De acuerdo Helen, de acuerdo.- aceptó Harry con seriedad, pero con tal aire de superioridad, que Helen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sabía cómo se sentía el que a uno le tuvieran que pedir permiso para hurgar en sus recuerdos, sabía la importancia de lo que eso significaba. -A ver, a la cuenta de tres... uno, dos...

Harry vio como su entrenadora le apuntaba con su varita a la vez que pronunciaba el hechizo adecuado, y pronto sintió una intrusión en sus pensamientos. Le incomodaba, más bien, destestaba, esa presencia ajena. Para él, era indispensable tener la mente cerrada, había aprendido a convivir con esa barrera inquebrantable para muchos.

Las escenas de aquel sueño pasaron frente a los ojos de la mujer, tal cual como lo había visto Harry salvo por el detalle de que ella, era un observador externo, una extraña. Minuciosamente analizaba las palabras de Voldemort, aquello podía revelarle algo importante, podía saber con certeza si era otra maniobra del mago oscuro... o tenía intenciones más concretas.

Cuando todo terminó, ella fue expulsada de la mente de su alumno con fantástico poder.

-¿Y bien?

-Es peor de lo que imaginaba.- musitó Helen con una voz tan helada, que hasta el nuevo Harry llegó a sentirse intimidado.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste allí?- preguntó el moreno, con tono exigente.

-Debes dejar a Ginny cuanto antes. Apártala de ti y sé lo más claro posible. Dale a entender que ya no la quieres a tu lado y...- le indicaba la mujer rubia, caminando por la sala sin ningún rumbo.

-Diablos, Helen, no pienso hacer nada si no me dices qué está pasando.- le espetó Harry.

-Esas palabras, Harry, están camufladas. Son amenazas, serias amenazas. Déjala, termina con ella, y cuanto más pronto mejor. No queremos correr riesgos, simplemente porque a nosotros no nos conviene que Voldemort se meta con tu novia. Ella corre grave peligro, al igual que nosotros si Voldemort decide utilizarla a su beneficio, ¿comprendes? Si llega a introducirse en la mente de Ginny... si tan solo consigue...

-Un momento.- la interrumpió Harry con voz monótona. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hay forma de que Voldemort use el Imperius contra Ginny, no tiene conexión alguna o posibilidad de comunicarse a través de los muros del colegio.

-Ahí es a donde quería llegar. ¿Que no lo ves? Voldemort está muy bien informado de tu relación con Weasley, por lo tanto no tardará en hacerse de ella. Lo hará a través de un hijo de mortífago, seguramente, o encontrará la forma de atraerla hacia él.

-Eso es improbable. Una locura. Voldemort es un cobarde... no se atrevería a arriesgar su pellejo apareciéndose en Hogwarts o algo por el estilo, Helen, más aún si Dumbledore está aquí.

-Pues sabrás, que a pesar de lo que pienses, él no es ningún estúpido. Siempre, aunque ocultando las apariencias, debemos saber valorar el poder de nuestros enemigos. Y Voldemort no es cualquiera de ellos, Harry, y tú lo sabes. No puedes jugar al héroe con él, porque no funcionará. A partir de ahora hay que pensar las cosas con sangre fría, congelada, diría, observando cada detalle, o sino, sufriremos las consecuencias de nuestros errores. Y mientras yo esté viva y pueda seguir con lo planeado, no habrá errores, siempre y cuando sigas mis instrucciones. ¿Fui clara?

-Como siempre, Helen.- dijo Harry, asintiendo secamente con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces crees que algún slytherin se hará cargo de esa... tarea?

-Absolutamente.- aseguró la mujer.

-Bien, seré simple: yo me encargaré de hacer pedazos al idiota que siquiera considere la posibilidad.- expresó Harry con voz amenazante, más su rostro permanecía innmutable.

-De eso es lo que hablaba hace unos segundos. No quiero que actúes imprudentemente, es primordial planficar todo antes de hacer algún movimiento que puede costarnos todo este tiempo de trabajo.

-¿Y qué otra opción tenemos?

-Movilizarnos, claro, sólo que, tras bambalinas.- explicó Helen. -Lo que sí hay que lograr, es que se difunda por todo el colegio la noticia de tu ruptura con Ginny, es necesario que llegue a oídos de las serpientes. Y pienso, que seguramente actuarán en diciembre.

-Claro, en épocas navideñas, cuando Hogwarts quede prácticamente vacío.- asintió Harry, captando todo de inmediato.

-Los mortífagos saben que ustedes no pasarán Navidad en la casa de los Weasley, porque a pesar de las protecciones, es mucho menos impenetrable que el castillo. Por lo que, el quedarse ustedes aquí, mientras la mayoría aprovecha para salir por un tiempo, por un lado les facilitará el ataque. Pero por el otro, será sospechoso la presencia de ciertos slytherins que no tienen motivos para permanecer en Hogwarts durante esos días.

-¿Por qué no trasladamos a Hermione, Ron y Ginny a Grimmauld Place?

-Porque ni siquiera el cuartel es más seguro que este castillo.

-¡Pero allí los slytherins no podrán intentar nada...!

-Ellos no, ciertamente, pero recuerda que una vez un mortífago utilizó la maldición Imperious contra un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y gracias a ello consiguió saber en qué zona podía estar nuestro cuartel general. Fue sólo la suerte la que impidió que Voldemort se enterara de la ubicación exacta. Eso no puede ocurrir otra vez, no podemos correr más riesgos. Es un lugar más fácil de acceder que Hogwarts. Ella no debe salir de aquí.

-Pero eso les da pie a los slytherin para actuar.

-Para ese momento, ya tendremos planeada una estrategia para proteger a Ginny, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú ya habrás terminado con tu noviazgo.

-Eso, no lo he decidido aún.- aclaró Harry, con friadad, dando a entender que no sería flexible en cuanto al asunto.

-Espero que te lo estés tomando en serio, Harry, porque te advierto que no entrenaré a un niño que cree que esta guerra es como un videojuego al que se puede pausar a su antojo. Mientras tú te debates entre dejar a Ginny o hacer oídos sordos a mis instrucciones, Voldemort puede estar ideando un plan, u organizando un ataque...

-Es suficiente, Helen. Aquí zanjamos el tema, por ahora. Verás, hay una cosa, que me ha estado intrigando desde que la vi... y no encuentro respuesta a ello. Pienso, que tú serías la indicada para proporcionármela, puesto que aquel día quisiste impedir que lo presenciara.

-¿Que presenciaras el qué?- inquirió la rubia, impasible, cruzándose de brazos.

-Los destellos plateados. Una noche, cuando practicábamos oclumancia, sacaste un recuerdo de mi mente: el 31 de octubre de 1981. Cuando Voldemort mató a mi madre... un brillo plateado quedó suspendido en el lugar que ella ocupaba segundos antes. ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme acerca de eso?

Helen empalideció, pero su rostro no demostró ningún sentimiento que revelara lo que estaba pasando por su mente. El recuerdo de Harry no había podido modificarlo... y la prueba de un acto terrible, tan imperdonable como la maldición que impactó en Lily, había quedado viva en él.

-Hay mucho por contar.- logró articular la mujer.

Él lo sabía. Y le inquietaba el presentimiento que lo había perseguido durante días, tal vez semanas, de que aquella historia, no guardaba algo que fuera agradarle. Deseaba estar equivocado, pero la ira que había empezado a correr por su sangre, era un impulso, una muestra de que, en realidad y en contra de lo que quería, estaba en lo cierto.

Helen alzó la vista, encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda cargada de furia. Una oleada, un extraño cosquilleo, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿De qué se trataba eso que estaba experimentando? Se sentía intimidada, es cierto, pero el temor no estaba relacionado, sino la culpabilidad, la culpabilidad que había acarreado consigo desde aquella noche de julio.

-Te estoy esperando.- le dijo Harry con la mandíbula tensa por la ira contenida.

-Verdad es que debes conocerme. Pero no es tiempo, Harry...- susurró la profesora, correspondiendo a su mirada con aparente serenidad.

-¿Oh, crees que no es tiempo eh?- ironizó el joven, recargándose contra el muro. Su voz era gélida, llena de sensaciones negativas que luchaban por aflorar y que, sin embargo, eran perfectamente controladas por su dueño. -Sólo para que te enteres, Helen, desde el primer momento tuve derecho a saber quién eras. Deposité mi confianza en alguien que bien pudo haber sido aliada de Voldemort, y a pesar de eso, me presenté ante ti todas las noches sin advertir a nadie de lo que hacía. Tú, en cambio, conoces todo de mí. Para ti fui un libro abierto que invitaba a hojear sus páginas, sin condiciones o impedimentos. ¡Has visto mis recuerdos, hurgado en mi memoria y en mis sentimientos sin importarte absolutamente nada! Maldición, ni yo se cómo pude cometer tal locura...- su voz, a pesar de permancer fría, iba aumentando de potencia.- ¡Dime por qué estoy aquí, por qué sigo entrenando contigo, si desconcozco hasta tu apellido! De lo único que soy consciente es de que eres una Diosa, y aún no se el motivo. ¿Y de qué me vale si no te conozco? Nunca me haz hablado sobre ti, claro, pero sí te haz ocupado de desviar cualquier plática que tomara un rumbo que a ti no te convenía, ¿verdad? Y ni se te ocurra negarlo, Helen, porque no soy ciego. Aún así, yo he hecho cada cosa que Melany y tú me han ordenado, aparté a mis padres y a mi padrino, los alejé de mis sentimientos y ahora cada vez que los nombro los siento lejanos, casi desconocidos. Cambié, me mostré diferente ante todo el colegio, cuadro de profesores incluidos. ¡Ya no soy el mismo, porque ustedes dos me lo exigieron! ¿Pero con qué derecho? ¿A qué o quién me sostengo yo, Helen?- pero ella no respondía, sus ojos parecían vacíos, como si la rubia se sintiera perdida. -¡Dímelo, maldita sea! ¿A qué?- le exigió, incorporándose y llegando hasta ella en tres zancadas.

Harry respiraba pesadamente, atento, expectante, con su mirada pidiendo a gritos una salida a esa situación. Para continuar en el "juego", necesitaba saber todo, necesitaba respuestas a lo que le preocupaba constantemente, antes de caer en la locura si no enlazaba los cabos sueltos. Pero para ello le hacía falta información, datos precisos que le otorgaran seguridad.

-¿Que a qué sostenerte?- preguntó Helen, con una sonrisa sarcástica. -Te he proporcionado el mayor de los motivos para seguir con todo esto, Harry Potter: la venganza. ¿Es que no te parece suficiente?

-¿Venganza?- saltó Harry, como no queriendo la cosa. -Qué cinismo, Helen. Tú, queriéndome enredar en ese juego de palabras, tan característico de ti. ¡Ah claro! No te negaré que le venganza es un elemento fundamental que me ha guiado hasta donde estoy parado ahora. ¿Pero serás realmente tan cínica como para afirmar, que la venganza lo es todo?- cuestionó el gryffindor, muy astutamente.

-Veo que estamos jugando a lo mismo.- dijo Helen, pensando en voz alta.

-Busco respuestas, eso es todo, y pienso que eres la única capaz de dármelas.

Antes de contestar, Helen se tomó su tiempo para meditar sobre lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que él aún no estaba preparado para recibir semejante información, pero lo que no sabía, era si iba a tener otra oportunidad para develarlo... ¿Sería aquel el momento correcto, o cometería un grave error, otra vez?

-Créeme que hoy, todo secreto mío se descubrirá ante ti.- le dijo Helen con voz gélida.

Suspiró. Había tomado una decisión. Ya no pensaba en cuánto afectaría eso a su alumno. No había marcha atrás.

***

**Lunes 14 de octubre de 1996:**

Las dos semanas que abrían las puertas a la búsqueda de parejas para el baile de Halloween, comenzaban ese mismo día. Desde que los chicos más atractivos habían salido de sus habitaciones, no hacían más que esconderse de sus grupos de admiradoras, quienes los perseguían a todos lados. Cuando doblaban en la esquina de algún pasillo y se topaban con ellas, debían darse la vuelta y salir corriendo mientras la manada iba tras ellos.

Los profesores no imaginaban que se crearía tal caos desde el primer día, parecía que las chicas no se cansaban nunca. Ese día no les extrañaba ver a la mitad del sector femenino corriendo tras un único chico. Era imposible poner orden. El sector masculino se cuidaba de salir primero luego de una clase, y así ganar ventaja para huir.

Los que conocían pasadizos secretos, como Ron, Harry, y Draco no dudaban en utilizarlos para librarse de ellas. En el corto transcurso de tres horas desde que habían despertado, los tres se habían chocado al menos cuatro veces en los pasadizos, y maldecido luego, o en el caso de Harry, ignorado. Éste último se había ganado más fama que la que usualmente cargaba sobre sus hombros, desde que el impacto de su aparición en el Gran Salón había menguado. Podía notarse, que las jóvenes lo adoraban, e incluso llegaban a idolatrarlo por su forma de actuar. ¿Por qué? Pues quizás veían esa frialdad como un punto más para el moreno, pensando que le había dado más madurez, más rebeldía, y por ende, aumentaba su atractivo.

Harry no soportaba tener que verle el rostro a Malfoy, últimamente sentía más ganas de lo normal de darle su merecido. Su mandíbula se tensaba cuando se encontraban, y reprimía a duras penas las ganas de partirle la cara. No obstante, Harry se asombró de su autocontrol, ya que no le había tocado ni un pelo a Malfoy. Cuando se chocaba con Ron, no sentía nada. Se hablaban, pero ya nada era como antes. O al menos en el caso de Harry. Él ni se había tomado la molestia de explicar a su numeroso grupo de admiradoras, que Ginny y él aún eran pareja, y por lo tanto iría al baile con ella. Sabía que no le harían caso y continuarían agobiándolo.

Con Ron era diferente y más agotador, ya que no tenía novia y su grupo de admiradoras hacía lo imposible por lograr ser la pareja del guapo guardián del equipo de quidditch gryffindoriano. Era increíble que de un año a otro hubiera pasado de ser invisible para las chicas, a ser uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. Al principio a Ron le había gustado el asedio, pero terminó hartándose igual que todos.

Malfoy iba pavoneando con su pandilla, como siempre alardeando de sí mismo. Por supuesto, muchas chicas suspiraban por el atlético y guapo rubio. Su ego duró hasta que un grupo de admiradoras se le lanzó encima cuando salía de su clase de encantamientos, y él tuvo que huir de esas locas -por describirlas de la manera más resumida- haciendo uso de su varita con un hechizo repelente.

Dejando a un lado esos sucesos, Hogwarts permanecía tranquilo. Aparentemente, claro está.

***


	22. ¡Malditas predicciones de Trelawney!

**Capítulo 22**

**¡Malditas predicciones de Trelawney!**

**Jueves 17 de octubre de 1996:**

La noche anterior, los integrantes del equipo de quidditch gryffindoriano habían descansado más de lo usual gracias a Harry. Éste les había prohibido rotundamente quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y se había encargado él mismo de mandar a todos a su habitación alrededor de las diez. Además les había suministrado comida liviana los últimos días, para que no surgieran problemas durante el esperado día del partido.

Las clases se habían cancelado durante ese día, como sucedía cada vez que un partido de Quidditch se imponía entre las casas. Mcgonagall caminaba con su típico andar recto y elegante, pero aquella mañana había añadido un matiz de emoción a sus pasos y a su mirada, que reflejaban la fe que le tenía a su casa, a pesar de que no pudiese admitirlo abiertamente.

En ese momento, el equipo de los leones estaba apiñado en su mesa, y desayunaba bajo el régimen de Harry, que hacía lo propio.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, quizás por los nervios que en esas situaciones carcomían los pensamientos de los jugadores. Al parecer, tampoco oían el barullo proveniente de las otras mesas, más aún de la amarilla, que jugaría contra los leones. Sólo volvieron a la realidad cuando Parvati interrumpió el pacífico silencio.

—¡Circe, que nervios! Éste será mi primer partido. ¡Quién sabe si...!

—No te precipites augurando nada peligroso, Parvati, porque sólo empeorará tu estado. Necesitas confianza en ti misma, eso es todo.— le aconsejó Harry, intentando confortarla. Aunque su tono helado, provocaba todo menos tranquilidad.

—Para mí no es cosa de todos los días Harry. ¿Y si algo sale mal? La profesora Trelawney predijo que algo terrible...

—Lo que haya dicho la profesora Trelawney, me importa tanto como el polvillo del suelo, ¿entiendes? He visto entrenar a los Hufflepuffs y te aseguro que no han crecido mucho en cuanto a los años anteriores.

Parvati volteó el rostro, muy ofendida por la agresión de Harry hacia el indiscutible talento de su profesora predilecta, y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante el resto del desayuno.

—No será una victoria difícil.— aseguró Alicia.

—No, aunque el nuevo buscador no está mal. Lo he visto entrenar, y puedo afirmar que de su equipo, es el más hábil.

—¿Y quién es?— saltó Andrew, divisando la oportunidad de saber con cuál de todos los afortunados estrenaría su bate nuevo.

—Wayne Hopkins.— le respondió Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente.

—Pero tú eres el mejor, Harry.— afirmó Ron con cierta timidez, hablando por primera vez en todo el día.

Hacía tiempo que estaba intentado entablar una plática con Harry, como las que solían compartir tiempo atrás, a solas o con Hermione. Sin embargo, en esas semanas sólo había encontrado la oportunidad de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con él, consciente de que su relación había perdido fuerza. Era como si ese lazo tan irrompible que los había unido por largos años, estuviese debilitándose a velocidades desesperantes, como la gruesa soga que comienza a ser roída por la cruel mordedura de ratas hambrientas.

Inclusive, hasta cierto punto Harry llegaba a intimidar a Ron inconscientemente, y en esos momentos el pelirrojo creía que su mejor amigo se encontraba amordazado dentro de ese cuerpo, siendo suplantado por una personalidad fría y arrogante, digna de un slytherin. ¿Dónde estaba Harry Potter, aquel joven amigable e inocente, que había conocido un primero de septiembre en el Expresso de Hogwarts?

Ron no podía responder a eso, pero lo que sí sabía con certeza, es que ese joven moreno que le observaba con profunda y neutra mirada, no era el Harry Potter de siempre; no su amigo entrañable.

—Este año la copa será nuestra, no quiero que lo olviden. Pero no deben confiarse; Sin esfuerzo, la copa no permanecerá por mucho más tiempo en el despacho de Mcgonagall.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana, que lo observaba preocupada. El nuevo Harry no les era muy de su agrado. Querían de vuelta al de antaño, pero recuperarlo parecía un cometido imposible.

—Harry, nosotros nos tomamos esto muy en serio. También queremos mantener la copa en nuestra casa.— le dijo Ginny suavemente. Y para sorpresa de la joven, él le sonrió imperceptiblemente y prosiguió:

—Lo que haremos será ir al campo y calentar, así estarán en forma para el partido. Natalie -se dirigió a la joven de tercer año- tú debes estar lista para cualquier cosa. Espero que no le suceda nada grave a alguna de nuestras cazadoras, pero en ese caso hay que estar preparados. Permanece en las gradas, con el uniforme puesto y la escoba al lado.- Ella asintió obediente. —Ahora, todos afuera.— exclamó el capitán, con ímpetu.

Escobas en mano y portando los uniformes escarlatas y dorados, cada integrante del equipo gryffindoriano montó de a uno en uno y se lanzó al vuelo. El precalentamiento comenzó aún estando una cazadora y su capitán en los vestuarios, tal como éste último había ordenado.

Abajo, apoyado contra una de las paredes y con los ojos cerrados, Harry divagaba por el torbellino en el que se había convertido su mente. Por fuera, aparentaba encontrarse en una inusitada calma, pero en su interior se desataba una pavorosa tormenta. Todo se enredaba en su mente, parecía que no había solución alguna para lo que quería.

Estaba considerando la posibilidad de su ruptura con Ginny. Sería mejor para ella, después de todo... a pesar de que él se resistiera por dentro. Debía armarse de una máscara contra ella, hacerle creer que ya no la amaba, que todo lo que sentía se había evaporado como el agua. Continuaba amándola, era tonto intentar negárselo a si mismo. Y eso, ni Helen ni Melany podrían cambiarlo. ¡Él lo había intentado! Se había obligado a no sentir nada por la joven, ¡inclusive se había estado engañando a sí mismo repitiéndose que ya todo había acabado! Pero debía admitir, que aunque todo ese amor estuviese oculto detrás de una armadura en el más profundo rincón de su interior, no podía desecharlo. Simplemente no podía hacerlo y ya.

A la vez, buscaba una salida para separarse, una manera de no lastimarla demasiado, pero que fuera lo suficientemente dura como para que ella se olvidara de él finalmente. Porque a pesar de todo, debía alejarse. Debía proteger a Ginny.

Una mano cálida aferró la suya. No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Conocía esa mano de memoria, cada milímetro de piel, como si fuera la propia. Pestañeó, encontrándose con una mirada esperanzada, y Harry se sintió desagradable por lo que su fría mente estaba planificando.

Pero, ¿todo aquello tenía sentido? ¿Realmente era necesario terminar con la pelirroja, hacerla a un lado? ¿No sería más prudente mantenerla cerca?

"No seas hipócrita, Harry. Te estás engañando a ti mismo, otra vez. Decide, maldita sea, lo que piensas hacer con ella."

Y allí, en los ojos miel de la pelirroja, encontró la solución a sus problemas.

¿Qué sucedería si él, se echaba atrás ante la orden de Helen? ¿Y si elegía no terminar con Ginny? A fin de cuentas, ¿no era él, libre de escoger lo que quería? ¿Libre de decidir lo que estaba bien o mal? ¿Acaso se dejaría manipular por sus dos profesoras, como si no tuviera derecho sobre si mismo y sus acciones? ¡Qué rayos! Él haría lo que se le viniera en gana, porque, entrenando o no con Helen y Melany, él seguía siendo dueño de su cuerpo y alma, y que a nadie se le ocurra afirmar lo contrario.

Esa vez no acataría la orden de las dos mujeres. Él había optado por mantener aunque fuera un sólo aspecto de su vida anterior: su relación con Ginny. Ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de conversarlo con ellas, actuaría y ya, al diablo con lo demás. Pondría en práctica el tan mentado libre albedrío.

Aferrando con fuerza la mano de Ginny, la atrajo hacia sí, dando media vuelta y dejándola a ella entre la pared y su cuerpo. La pelirroja se impresionó con la repentina reacción, pero él no le dio tiempo a hablar. La besó con tanta pasión, que ella tardó unos segundos en entender lo que sucedía y corresponderle como Merlín manda.

Allí, Harry entendió cuánta falta le hacía Ginny, cuánto necesitaba el calor de su piel para sentirse vivo, para salir de la monotonía de su fría existencia.

Ginny se convenció de que no todo estaba perdido. Se sintió renovada, al saber que él aún la quería a pesar de lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, y de pronto, lo ojeroso y pálido de su rostro, se esfumó como por arte de magia. Entre los brazos de Harry, todo resultaba diferente.

—Harry... olvidemos todo lo que pasó.— susurró Ginny cuando se separaron, abrazándose a él y hablándole al oído. —Borremos esos malos momentos, y retomemos en el punto en que estaban antes. No hay necesidad de hablar sobre aquello... yo estaré contigo sin importar lo que hagas.

—¿Tú estás segura? ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra, de que permanecerás a mi lado sin importar lo demás?— cuestionó Harry, mirándola con intensidad.

—Puedes confiar.— aseguró Ginny sonriendo cálidamente.

Pero Harry no podía sonreír. Algo en su interior le había dejado intranquilo. ¿Pero por qué? En vez de sentir la trifunante sensación de desobedecer las órdenes de sus entrenadoras, sentía... estaba sintiendo todo lo contrario.

—Natalie, tu irás volando con la quaffle, y ustedes tres, Ginny, Parvati, y Alicia, deberán marcarla y arrebatársela. La que lo logre intetará batir al guardián. Ron, no quiero nignuna clase de consideración, ¿de acuerdo? Andrew, Jack, batearán las bludgers de un extremo al otro del campo, escogerán un aro por cada uno, y lazarán siempre hacia el mismo objetivo.— ordenó Harry apenas estuvo a la vista del equipo, mientras todos viraban en sus escobas para hacer lo indicado.

Harry tomó la pelota más pequeña del cofre que guardaba las demás, y comenzó a practicar con ella. No se maravilló con la rapidez de la snitch, ese entusiasmo de su niñez le resultaba tremendamente lejano, como si lo hubiese experimentado en una vida paralela a la suya.

Todo estaba saliendo bien. Las tácticas del equipo funcionaban a la perfección, entre cazadoras la coordinación era excelente, y con ambos golpeadores sucedía lo mismo. Harry estaba satisfecho. Si seguían así, o mejor, a finales del año su equipo ganaría la copa de Quidditch.

Así duró el calentamiento al menos una hora, con exigentes indicaciones del capitán, quien luego les cedió un descanso para recuperar fuerzas para el partido, a pesar de que él continuaba montado en su escoba jugando con la pequeña pelota alada.

La dejaba escapar, la sujetaba luego: siempre la misma secuencia. Pero eso no significaba aburrimiento, para él significaba afición, afición por un deporte mágico que también había embaucado a su padre.

Su padre. Sonrió. Ahora que se percataba, a él le había heredado esa costumbre de jugar con la snitch por largo tiempo, como una sencilla forma de distracción.

Y a su padre le dedicaría esa próxima victoria del partido, así como todas las victorias que le sucederían a aquella. Para que se sinitera orgulloso desde donde quiera que estuviese, para que su nombre, Harry James Potter, quedase grabado junto al de su padre en la vitrina de trofeos de Hogwarts.

Porque todo, todo siempre lo había hecho por él. Por él, por su madre, y por su padrino. Inclusive lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era en nombre de ellos, para que sus sacrificios no fueran en vano, para vengar la muerte de Lily, James y Sirius con toda la dignidad que le fuera posible.

Aunque Harry no pudiera demostrarlo, aunque se obligara él mismo a entender que no era así, sabía que todo lo que hacía, las decisiones que había tomado, eran en nombre de las tres personas que más amó en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, le convenía continuar como estaba, portando esa inquebrantable máscara que le protegía del mundo peligroso, de aquel mortífero destino que se acercaba cada vez más y más, como el cielo que amenaza con derrumbarse ante la proximidad de una tormenta.

"Esos sentimientos son los que hacen débil a una persona fuerte. Por eso tú sólo debes creer en aquello que te fortalezca. Habrás oído decir que la venganza no es el mejor camino, pero en casos extremos, se deben tomar medidas extremas, Harry. Y de ahora en adelante, la venganza será tu mayor fuente de alimento. Un plato cocinado a fuego muy lento y saboreado frío y muy... muy despacio."

Esas habían sido las palabras que Helen le había dicho el domingo, y esas mismas habían sido las causantes del cambio de decisión sobre Ginny. Esa frase le había calado hondo, había podido sentir su verdadero significado... Y sobre todo llevarla a cabo. "Para casos extremos, medidas extremas" Pues bien, eso mismo había hecho Harry.

Nadie imaginaba los motivos que Harry tenía para transformarse en lo que ahora era, y nadie tampoco había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, de no juzgarlo injustamente. Y el moreno podía vivir con las críticas miradas de los demás, porque le valían un comino. Pero sabía que no sería igual con Ginny o con los que siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos. No podía alejarlos... habían sido su apoyo durante muchos años, tal y como en ese momento, Hermione le saludaba desde el pie de las gradas.

Éstas se iban llenando rápidamente de alumnos que hablaban, silbaban, y gritaban, mientras que los profesores, quienes ocupaban las gradas más altas, intentaban calmar un poco el bullicio y la rivalidad entre ciertas casas. Al final desistían de su propósito a sabiendas de que nada cambiaría, y el intento de calmarlos sólo era una especie de costumbre cada vez que había un partido cerca.

—No dejaré que Potter atrape la snitch antes que yo... no nos vencerá este año.— afirmó el capitán, casi con furia. —Pero esos 150 puntos sólo tendrán valor si ustedes tres -y señaló a los cazadores- marcan tantos, y tú -dirigió su dedo índice hacia la guardiana- evitas a toda costa que las quaffles de Gryffindor atraviesen los aros. Por último, ustedes dos -añadió, esta vez hablando a los golpeadores- no les pediré que maten a los jugadores, pero sí que les provequen el daño suficiente como para no poder jugar correctamente. ¿Queda claro?

—Pero, Wayne... nosotros no somos serpientes, somos tejones.— aclaró una de las cazadoras.

—Creo que no estará bien que actuemos así, suena sucio. Si fueran slytherins tal vez, pero los gryffindors siempre han sido nuestros amigos.— opinó la guardiana.

—Megan, Susan, no jugaremos sucio. Sólo será algo más duro... es necesario. Piensen, ¿cuando fue la última vez que Hufflepuff ganó la copa de Quidditch? ¡Hace más de cincuenta años! ¿Y por qué? Porque siempre hemos jugado al pie de las reglas, mientras que las demás casas no. Y justamente por eso, nos debilitamos año a año. Pero esto no debe seguir así, chicos, podemos ganarle a Gryffindor, y debemos demostrárselo. Ellos han ganado la copa los últimos seis años desde que Potter se sumó al equipo. ¡No se ustedes, pero yo ya estoy harto de esta situación!- explotó, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro tenso y sonrojado, todo producto de su enfado.

Se encontraban en los vestuarios de su casa, el cual sólo se diferenciaba de los demás por los colores propios de los tejones. El equipo se había reunido allí dado que en poco tiempo comenzaría el partido, y Wayne Hopkins había insistido en tener una charla minutos antes, lejos del alcance de oídos curiosos.

—No me siento cómodo con esa clase de tácticas Wayne... no es propio de nosotros.— se sinceró Summers.

—Exactamente por eso, es que funcionará.— determinó el capitán.

Y sin dar tiempo a una nueva réplica, salió de los vestuarios con la escoba en mano, mientras las dos mujeres del equipo -la guardiana y una cazadora- se lanzaban miradas impregnadas de preocupación. Ambas miraron implorantes a sus compañeros, buscando apoyo, pero ellos sólo negaron con la cabeza brevemente, resignados, y salieron en fila para seguir a su líder.

—¿Qué pasará si jugamos más sucio que los slytherins? ¡Nos odiará todo el colegio!— gimió la cazadora.

—Pero no podemos desobedecer al capitán, Susan...

—¡Caeremos igual o más bajo que las serpientes! Será nuestro fin. Adiós a las fiestas con los gryffindors o los ravenclaws, adiós a los complot de Hufflpeuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor contra Slytherin, adiós a charlar todos juntos en clase... ¡Adiós a mi pareja de baile, que es un Gryffindor!

—Ya deja de dramatizar, el partido comienza en unos minutos. Además, lo siento por las demás casas, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mi puesto. Si no obedecemos a Wayne nos echará del equipo.

—¡Lo sé Megan, y no es necesario que me lo recuerdes! Deberemos jugar como lo pide. Pero si surgen problemas, te prometo que Wayne no se librará de esa.— dijo Susan, quien salió sin mirar atrás, al tiempo que su amiga y compañera maldecía por lo bajo y se mordía el labio.

Una aguda voz femenina, amplificada con un potente hechizo, se hizo oír en todos los terrenos. Megan dejó el vestuario, respirando profundamente y alistándose para salir al campo detrás de su equipo.

—¡Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch del año! ¡Soy Romilda Vane y seré la comentarista del juego! Aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor. ¡Adelante leones! El guapísimo Harry Potter está a la cabeza, ¡lo siguen Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Alicia Spinett, Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke!

Estruendosos aplausos resonaron por todo el estadio, a la vez que un potente abucheo proveniente de los slytherins y, en parte, de los hufflepuffs.

—¡Y entra el equipo amarillo! Capitaneado por Wayne Hopkins, seguido por Summerby, Smith, Summers, Stebbins, Susan Bones y Megan Jones!— sonaron nuevos aplausos y vítores. —¡Los capitanes están frente a frente! ¿Es mi imaginación, o Hopkins está algo tenso? ¡Ahí viene Madame Hooch, y da la orden! ¡OH! Hopkins parece querer pulverizar la mano de Potter. ¡Hay tensión entre los capitanes! ¿Qué es eso? Parece que Hooch ha ido a reprenderlos. ¿Será que Hopkins traerá problemas a nuestro increíble equipo? ¿Tendrá...?

—¡VANE! ¡Está aquí para comentar el partido!— le interrumpió Mcgonagall, lanzando una mirada nerviosa a su capitán.

—¿Es que he hecho algo malo, profesora? Yo sólo estaba ganando tiempo porque Hooch sigue hablando... ¡No! Eso era hasta hace dos segundos, señores. ¡Y Hooch toca el silbato y lanza la quaffle al aire! Los jugadores se elevan en el campo, ¡Spinett toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley quien se la devuelve, Summerby la está obstaculizando! Y Spinett quiere evadirlas, pero Bones le corta el paso! Spinett se la pasa a Patil, ¡quien está muy cerca de los aros! Se prepara para lanzar y... ¡rayos! Una bludger de Stebbins la persigue, ¡Patil pierde la quaffle! La tiene Smith de Hufflepuff, se la pasa a Summerby, Summerby a Bones, ¡Bones se acerca rápidamente a los aros y lanza! ¡Y Weasley ataja! —aplausos y ovaciones taparon por unos segundos la voz de la comentarista.

Parvati recuperó la pelota, pero al ver que intentaban cortarle el paso, viró hábilmente y se la pasó a Ginny, quien sólo recorrió un tramo hasta los aros contrarios, y con la melena de fuego al viento, se aventuró a lanzar desde aquella distancia.

—¡Circe! ¡Weasley hace un tiro en largo! Megan Jones la ha visto y vuela hacia el aro de la izquierda, y ¡SI! ¡La quaffle le ha rozado la mano pero no logró alcanzarla! ¡Punto para Gryffindor!— Gryffindor explotó en vítores, eufóricos con aquella brillante actuación de la pequeña Weasley. —Los buscadores siguen rondando el campo, la sntich no da señales de existencia.

Era cierto. Los buscadores y al mismo tiempo capitanes estaban completamente atentos. Harry no le quitaba el ojo a Hopkins, pero tampoco descuidaba a su equipo, controlando que las tácticas funcionaran bien. El tanto que había marcado Ginny había sido francamente espectacular, hacía años que nadie se animaba a lanzar tiros en largo. Al parecer, el beso en los vestuarios había levantado el ánimo de Ginny.

Entonces lo vio. Wayne subía en picada en dirección a Ron, con al vista fija en algo que a esa gran distancia, Harry no alcanzaba a ver. Pero no necesitó esperar a oírlo para dirigirse como una flecha hacia esa dirección.

—¡Hopkins se dirige veloz al aro más alto de Gryffindor, y Potter le persigue a toda velocidad!— oyó Harry.

El buscador de los tejones volteó la cabeza sólo por unos segundos, en los que pudo ver a Harry pisándole los talones. Aceleró, pero fue inútil su intento, pues su escoba no podía equipararse a la de su oponente.

—¡Tanto para Hufflepuff! ¡Cincuenta a treinta para Gryffindor! Tengo que admitirlo, Bones y Summerby sí que se compenetran. ¡Vaya! ¡Potter se le ha adelantado a Hopkins! ¡Esa saeta sí que es veloz!— exclamó Romilda, con la voz cargada de entusiasmo y admiración. —¡Atención! Gryffindor tiene la quaffle, Weasley a Patil, Patil a Spinett, Spinett a Patil y ¡Patil marca un tanto! ¡Sesenta a treinta a favor de Gryffindor! ¿Pero qué es eso? ¡Potter se desvía de su trayectoria! ¡Parece que la snitch ahora se encuentra en la parte inferior del aro! Los buscadores bajan en picada en esa dirección y... ¡OH! Se han detenido. La snitch ha desaparecido.— informó la comentarista. —¡Una bludger enviada por Summers persigue a Potter! ¡Jack Sloper aperece en escena, y regresa la bludger y... ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler. Summers queda fuera del juego al recibir la bludger en pleno estómago. Hooch lo ha hechizado y se lo está llevando a la enfermería. ¡Pero tranquilos, tejones! El suplente acaba de ingresar al juego. ¡Merlín! No ha querido perder el tiempo, ¡una bludger se dirige velozmente hacia el grupo de cazadores!

Las cuatro cazadoras y los dos cazadores, que habían estado muy entretenidos disputándose la quaffle, abrieron el amontonamiento que habían formado inconscientemente y salieron disparados hacia los diferentes extremos del campo, alertados por la voz de Romilda. Pero pronto comprendieron que ninguna bludger se dirigía hacia ellos, sino que habían sido engañados.

—¡Y ahora sí puedo ver lo que pasa con la quaffle!— exclamó la joven, sobreponiéndose a las risas y quejas de la tribuna.

—¡Vane, no puede aprovecharse de su puesto!— le recriminó Mcgonagall, a pesar de que una sutil sonrisa podía observarse en sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Lo siento, profesora!— se disculpó ella, para continuar comentando el partido.

Susan se había hecho de la quaffle, pasándosela rápidamente a Summerby. Se golpeó la frente con una mano cuando vio que a su compañero lo rondaba Parvati. Entonces éste le devolvió la pelota roja, pero en el forcejeo con la cazadora gryffindoriana falló en la dirección del tiro, por lo que la quaffle quedó en manos de los leones, más explícitamente de Alicia, que se había interpuesto entre la pelota y Susan.

—¡Spinett vuela hacia los aros y lanza! ¡Hurra! ¡Ha entrado, señoras y señores! ¡Gryffindor va a la delantera del marcador, con setenta puntos! ¡OH! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Potter se dirige volando ágilmente hacia la mitad del campo, y Hopkins lo persigue desesperado. ¡Ha visto la...! ¡No! Potter ha cambiado de dirección. ¿Era una treta para confundir al otro buscador? ¡Ohdiosmío! ¡Viene hacia mí, Potter viene hacia mí! ¡Esta vez ha visto la snith cerca de mi puesto!— gritó Romilda con voz notablemente más aguda, saltando de la emoción.

Todo lo narrado era cierto. Harry había fingido ver la pelota dorada deambulando por la mitad del campo, pero en realidad hacía tiempo que la había divisado cerca de la comentarista. Pero se había encontrado con que Hopkins estaba aventajado en cuanto a distancia, y lo que debía hacer era alejarlo de allí. La treta fue lo más sencillo, rápido y efectivo que se le vino a la mente. No había forma de que no funcionara, teniendo en cuenta que Hopkins estaba, obviamente, desesperado por ganarles el partido.

Y sabía que él se beneficiaría también, puesto que, hasta que Hopkins se diera cuenta de que era un engaño, ya lo habría alejado lo suficiente de allí, y al tejón le sería extremadamente complicado virar 360º para dar la vuelta, sin perder el equilibrio y un tiempo crucial.

Como suponía, Hopkins había caído. Y Harry no tenía más que volar directamente y siempre en el mismo sentido hacia la snitch... y alargar su brazo para aprisionarla entre sus dedos...

Todos se inclinaron hacia abajo para tener al moreno dentro de su campo de visión. Una bludger pasó rozando la cabeza de Harry, quien lo había advertido y se había agachado hasta que su cuerpo quedó al ras del palo de su escoba. Él tenía la vista clavada en un punto fijo, dispuesto a no perderla otra vez. Sólo un poco más y podría abalanzarse sobre la diminuta pelota alada. Con una sonrisa arrogante, tomó la snitch con un movimiento rápido y viró hacia arriba para levantar el brazo con el que la sostenía, victorioso.

—¡Potter atrapó la snitch! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA 220 A 40!

Esa frase eufórica, fue acompañada por aplausos y ovaciones, al mismo tiempo que otra parte del público, muy atento a otro suceso en el campo, profería alaridos y exclamaciones de horror.

Harry, contrariado, volteó el rostro lo justo para divisar al otro extremo del estadio, a una persona con larga melena pelirroja precipitándose en plena caída hacia el suelo.


	23. Venganza, misterio y pasado

**Capítulo 23.**

**Venganza, misterio y pasado.**

Bajó en picada hacia el terreno, con el viento frío azotándole los ojos y nublándole la vista, sintiendo tal vacío en su interior que creyó que había sido besado por los dementores.

Una figura uniformada en escarlata y dorado, con reluciente melena roja, yacía en el pasto con el rostro volteado hacia un lado, inmóvil.

Harry casi saltó de su escoba, en el apuro por llegar hasta Ginny. Se arrodilló junto a ella, con expresión sombría y la mandíbula firmemente presionada; vio que sus mejillas habían perdido el sonroso de todos los días, así como sus labios, que en ese momento estaban violáceos. Sus párpados cerrados no mejoraban la escena, pues él sabía que tras ellos sus ojos no dormitaban, sino que estaban sumidos en la inconsciencia.

—Hazte a un lado, Harry.- ordenó una áspera voz.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y vio el final de una larga barba blanca. No necesitó ver más. Levantándose, con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del campo, permitió que depositaran a Ginny en una camilla.

Olvidó que había atrapado la snitch, a pesar de que aún la tenía fuertemente aferrada entre sus dedos; no prestó atención a los llamados de algunos estudiantes; no miró a Ron ni a Hermione, quienes se habían acercado a toda velocidad al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry olvidó todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente, siguió como un autómata a la camilla flotante, que era guiada por una acalorada Minerva y una ceñuda Sprout.

—La señorita Weasley será llevada a al enfermería.- anunció Dumbledore, hablando hacia las gradas con un poderoso encantamiento amplificador. —Ahora, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Snape me harán el favor de guiar a todos los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Permanecerán allí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Los aludidos se avocaron a la tarea que les había sido asignada causando frustración, y en algunos casos angustia, en los intrigados alumnos.

La mente de Harry, a pesar de que él no había reaccionado físicamente, trabajaba a toda máquina. No comprendía cómo, de qué manera tan rebuscada, su novia había salido gravemente dañada. Sólo por un segundo que la perdió de vista, sólo fueron unos segundos los que dedicó a la snitch, y sin embargo ella yacía terriblemente pálida en una camilla. ¡Había prometido ser su sombra, protegerla fuera como fuese, y dondequiera!

¿Cómo, cuándo? Pero sobretodo, ¿quién? ¿Quién había sido responsable de aquel atentado? Porque no había sido un accidente; Harry estaba seguro. Lo _presentía._ Alguien, un demente, había estado detrás de ella. Una bludger disparada por la errada puntería de Crabbe o Goyle, no podía haber dado al blanco. Esa bludger no se había dirigido hacia Ginny por el golpe de un bate, estaba seguro de que alguien más debía haberlo notado. La bludger estaba encantada.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Si es la pequeña de los Weasley!- exclamó una voz aguda, claramente femenina, al tiempo que las profesoras hacían entrar la camilla. -Lo lamento, pero sólo puede ingresar el director. Los demás deberán permanecer afuera.

Sólo al escuchar esa orden, Harry volvió a la realidad, y antes de que Ron y Hermione pudieran protestar, se hizo oír:

—Debe estar de broma. Hágase a un lado, y déjeme pasar.- le indicó el moreno, furioso.

El pelirrojo y la castaña se sobresaltaron ante el gélido tono de voz, y luego se miraron asustados.

La voz de Harry, repleta de frialdad, logró que Madame Pomfrey se apartara del camino, pero Dumbledore colocó una mano en el hombro de la enfermera y se paró frente a su alumno, impidiéndole el paso.

—Lo siento Harry, pero me temo que ahora no es posible cumplir tu petición.- aclaró el anciano mago, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. -El señor Weasley podrá entrar en unos momentos. Ahora, Madame Pomfrey debe trabajar.- y sin más, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

La profesora Mcgonagall observó al moreno con expresión de lástima, hecho que Harry hizo desaparecer con una sola mirada destellante, antes de darles la espalda a todos y cruzar a zancadas el largo y oscuro pasillo. Minerva y Pomona, se lanzaron sendas y profundas miradas, que bien podrían considerarse de preocupación, tanto como de resignación.

Alzó la mirada al sentir otra presencia cerca de donde se encontraba. Había alguien más allí, quién a su vez, también había percibido su llegada . Podía escuchar el murmullo de sus pasos contra el suelo enlosado, sonido que le pareció familiar. En pocos segundos la figura de una mujer de su estatura pudo divisarse al final del corredor del sexto piso. Avanzaba hacia él, imponente, con la capa negra ondeando detrás de ella y el cabello negro saltando sobre sus hombros.

Dos pares de ojos verdes brillaron bajo la titubeante llama de las antorchas, acercándose cada vez más y más. Pronto estuvieron a pocos pasos, y ambos divisaron en la mirada del otro, el reflejo de pensamientos distintos.

—Melany.- musitó Harry al alcanzarla, después de asegurarse que nadie pasaba por allí.

—Sé lo que has hecho. Aunque parece que tú no.- le informó ella, con ojos acusadores.

—No puedo retractarme, sé bien lo que hice.

—Al parecer no has tomado muy en cuenta los riesgos que eso implica...- comenzó la mujer, pero enseguida fue interrumpida por su aprendiz.

—No digas sandeces, Melany, por favor... No por nada llegué hasta aquí. Si tomé esa decisión, fue porque creo que es lo mejor para ambos. No creas que no pensé que...-

—¡Exactamente eso creo! ¡Actuaste sin pensar, Harry! Eres un irresponsable, mira que cometer semejante idiotez teniendo medios para evitarlo... ¿no ves en el peligro que has puesto a tu novia? Alguien los ha estado espiando... ¿cómo crees sino que se enteraron de tu reconciliación con Weasley? ¿Por qué crees, que han encantado esa bludger para que fuera contra ella?- le reprendió duramente, en susurros impetuosos.

—Entonces tú también fuiste testigo de esa blduger. Descubrí que habían encantado la pelota cuando dio de lleno en el pecho de Ginny.

—Y no obstante no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir que algún hijo de mortífago los ha estado siguiendo.

—Si tú lo sabías, ¿por qué no advertirme?- cuestionó el moreno.

—Eso, acabo de deducirlo, aunque deberías haberlo hecho tú. Yo no estoy en el castillo durante todo el día, sólo me presento a dar mis clases y a entrenarte por las noches. Estoy a cargo de otros asuntos, que no puedo pasar por alto.

—¿Qué clase de asuntos, Melany?

Ella dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de contestar, deteniéndose sólo por una milésima de segundo en las escaleras más próximas, que recién comenzaban a cambiar su posición, y sin mirar a Harry le dijo, en tono imperativo:

—Sígueme.

—¿A dónde vamos?- inquirió él, caminando al veloz ritmo de su entrenadora.

—A mi despacho.

Satisfecha con su tarea, Hermione dejó las copas en sus respectivos lugares y no se retiró de la cocina hasta que vio con sus propios ojos que cada vajilla individual iba desapareciendo de la enorme mesa en la que trabajaban los elfos, para reaparecer en el piso superior, donde estaba el Gran Comedor.

Ese almuerzo -pensó la castaña- no se borraría jamás de su memoria. Y tampoco de la de él. -añadió, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Se apresuró a salir de allí para dirigirse hacia el comedor, y sentarse calmadamente en su lugar. Desde allí, tenía una vista privilegiada, por lo que no se perdería detalle. Se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza, e, imperceptiblemente, realizó un brindis en dirección a él. Casi como si su víctima tuviese la intención de brindar con ella, Hermione observó de reojo como éste llevaba la copa a sus labios, y bebía sin percibir nada fuera de lo común.

Fue entonces cuando, con su típica expresión fría y arrogante, Draco Malfoy abría la boca para responder a una de sus principales seguidoras, Pansy Parkinson. En ese momento, una potentísima voz aguda, similar a los chillidos de una mandrágora, resonó en todo el comedor.

—Lo haremos bien.- había dicho el rubio, que en ese mismísimo instante había adoptado una cómica expresión de horror. —¿Qué le sucede a mi voz?- exclamó espantado, logrando que los estudiantes asustados e impresionados, que en un principio habían saltado sobre sus asientos, acabaran con el silencio repentino y afloraran en interminables carcajadas.

El profesor Snape, no tardó en acercarse a enormes zancadas al divisar la escena, y, tomándolo del brazo sin miramientos, comenzó a arrastrar al humillado rubio por entre las mesas, hacia la salida.

—¿Qué está pasándome?- cuestionó Malfoy, con una intimidante mueca de ira que contrastaba terriblemente con su voz chillona.

Estruendosas carcajadas y dedos apuntándolo con atrevimiento, se multiplicaron a la velocidad de la luz tras oírlo nuevamente, mientras la autora de semejante espectáculo se desternillaba de risa, bien oculta bajo su mesa.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Conquistar a la profesora Sprout?- se mofó Dean, haciendo que Seamus, sentado a su lado, golpeara la mesa con ambos puños, y casi se ahogara por falta de aire, lo que provocó que se soltara a toser entre risas.

—¡Lo siento, Seamus, lo siento!- se disculpó el chico, dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—¡Draco, Draquito, espérame!- exclamó Pansy, corriendo detrás de Snape.

—¡Aléjate de aquí, Parkinson! Por favor ubíquese, y deje de hacer el ridículo.- la cortó el hombre, visiblemente furioso.

—¡SILENCIO!- retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes. —Ahora que tengo toda su atención.- comenzó Dumbledore, con voz jovial. —Quiero que respondan, con sinceridad. ¿Quién fue el responsable?- observó a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en general, a los slytherins los pasó por alto, y en la mesa de Gryffindor, se detuvo unos segundos en Hermione, que había atinado a sentarse correctamente al oír al director. —¿Nadie? Pues bien, entonces me temo que tomaré otras medidas. Severus, por favor, lleva al señor Malfoy a tu despacho. Los prefectos de cada casa, por favor síganme.

Los aludidos fueron dejando sus respectivas mesas, yendo hacia el cuadro de profesores, tras el director, y desaparecieron por una puerta trasera. No obstante, su retirada fue casi desapercibida, pues el alumnado aún tenía los ojos puestos en la víctima del asunto, quien salía, a rastras y entre quejidos agudos, por la puerta principal.

—Siéntense.- les indicó el sabio anciano, haciendo lo propio en su sillón. —¿Dónde está el señor Weasley, señorita Granger?- le preguntó amablemente.

—No lo sé, profesor. No lo he visto desde que dejamos a Ginny en la enfermería, y no he logrado encontrarlo. Pero tuve que apresurarme porque...- entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Sucede algo?- interrogó el director, escrutándola con sus ojos azules.

"¡Por Circe! Serénate, Hermione, no puedes perder el control así, has vivido situaciones peores... Concéntrate."

Casi, por un pelo, se pasa de la lengua. Había estado a punto de confesar. ¿Qué es lo que la tenía tan exaltada? Tal vez, el hecho de haber hecho una jugarreta sola, sin Ronald ni Harry acompañándola, y señalando como víctima precisamente, al ser más arrogante y rencoroso que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

Bien, motivos tenía, pero no los suficientes para delatarse. Aprendería de una buena vez a cerrar la boca; conocía sus límites, y ése, era un buen momento para demostrárselo a sí misma. Había jugado esa broma con razones de sobra, se justificaba a sí misma. Pero cualquier excusa sería inútil frente a una autoridad, y no podía arruinar su expediente... nadie iba a delatarla, porque nadie sabía que ella había sido la causante.

—¿Señorita Granger?- inquirió el director, con una mirada amigable.

—¿Disculpe? Oh, claro, le estaba explicando que, a al hora de buscar a Ron, tuve que apresurarme porque no llegaba al almuerzo, y casi con seguridad él estaría allí.

—Por supuesto.- asintió Dumbledore, como dándole la razón. —Entonces, se encargará de informarle de lo que se hable aquí.

—Si, profesor.

—Y usted, señorita Parkinson, hará lo mismo con el señor Draco, puesto que, a pesar de ser el centro del asunto, también es prefecto.

La aludida asintió vagamente, como si el hecho de observarse la uñas perfectamente cuidadas, fuera más importante que las palabras de un superior.

—Asegúrese de no exaltarlo, no queremos provocar otro incidente. Una broma en respuesta a otra, puede resultar algo mucho más serio...- Apoyando los codos en el borde de la mesa, y juntando lentamente las yemas de sus dedos, tal como Hermione le había observado hacer cientos de veces, Dumbledore les explicó: —Visto lo sucedido, todos aquí sabemos que el incidente que ha sufrido el señor Malfoy no será duradero; es tan sólo el sencillo pero eficaz efecto de una poción. Por lo tanto, no se cataloga como un asunto de gravedad. Sin embargo, el problema que puede sobrellevar esta situación, es la reacción de Draco, hacia el responsable. Está claro que ninguno de ustedes estuvo relacionado, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señor.- respondió un Ravenclaw.

Albus esperó unos segundos más, dando la oportunidad de hablar a quien lo quisiera, pero ningún sonido se oyó en la habitación, más que el suave graznido del fénix que reposaba en una percha, algo más atrás del director.

—De acuerdo.- aceptó este último, mirando a Hermione detenidamente. Ella se apresuró a desviar la vista hacia los demás; Conocía muy bien el método que se utilizaba para la legeremancia. —Señorita Parkinson, ¿usted vio, quizás, algo sospechoso?

Ella saltó en su asiento dando a entender que su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar ajeno a la conversación.

—No he visto nada, pero es obvio quién fue el culpable.- respondió, aún mirándose las uñas.

—¿Ah, sí?- dijo Albus, aparentemente sorprendido. —Y dígame señorita, ¿quién?

—¿Quién, sino Potter?- escupió Pansy, con evidente repugnancia.

—¡No fue Harry!- exclamó Hermione, de improviso.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Si hasta a ti ya no te dirige la palabra, Granger... ¿que podrías saber?

—Yo...- balbuceó la castaña, a lo que la slytherin sonrió irónicamente.

—No puedes resistir la tentación de entrometerte en todo, ¿verdad Granger? Debe ser un enorme sacrificio para ti...- le dijo Pansy, victoriosa, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya deja de destilar veneno, Parkinson, estás intoxicándome.

Los ravenclaws y los hufflepuffs prestaban total atención a las jóvenes, y volvían la cabeza de la una, a la otra, como si estuvieran observando un interesantísimo duelo. Dumbledore, hasta ese entonces, se había dedicado a dejar que las cosas fluyeran, pero al parecer no le estaba llevando a ningún lado.

—Señoritas, por favor. Les agradecería si postergaran su plática para un momento más oportuno.- Ambas se cruzaron de brazos, desafiantes, y voltearon el rostro hacia su director, intentando ignorar a la otra. —Así está mejor.- asintió Albus. —Sólo para que queden informados, les diré que en este mismo instante, los profesores están registrando a todos los alumnos, para disipar dudas. Si se descubre algo inesperado, ustedes también lo sabrán. Mientras tanto, asegúrense de censurar cualquier poción u objeto inapropiado que esté en manos de algún estudiante. Así como, si observasen alguna actitud extraña, de parte de un alumno o profesor, deberán comunicármelo enseguida.

—Señor, ¿por qué no hizo que nos registraran a nosotros también?- inquirió uno de los hufflepuffs, provocando que Hermione se removiera nerviosamente en su asiento.

—Son prefectos.- respondió Dumbledore con jovialidad, como si esa simple frase aclarara todo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Pansy, como si tuviera la intención de saltar por la ventana con tal de salir de allí.

—Adelante.- cedió Albus, moviendo la mano hacia la puerta, en un elegante gesto.

Hermione se puso de pie apresuradamente, trastabillando torpemente con una de las patas de la silla. Inconscientemente, un sonrojo revelador invadió sus mejillas. Justo cuando estaba por salir detrás del último prefecto, la voz del director la llamó.

—Podrías quedarte un momento, Hermione. Me gustaría conversar contigo.

Ella sólo se sentó, con los labios firmemente presionados entre sí y sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra, por temor a decir algo indebido.

—Solamente quiero decirte, que andes con cuidado.- comenzó el anciano, mirándola a los ojos profundamente. Y a pesar de la seriedad con que le hablaba, Hermione percibió algo paternal en aquella situación. —No sería grato que te encuentres con alguna sorpresa como la que se llevó hoy el señor Malfoy, Hermione. No olvides que no es de los nuestros, y jugar con fuego, podría quemarte antes siquiera de que lo pienses.

La castaña asintió, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Es todo?- logró preguntar.

—Es todo.- afirmó Albus. —Ahora sí, puedes irte.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, esta vez con más prisa, pero antes de que pudiera cerrarla totalmente, una frase llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Y recuerda que la venganza, no sólo tiene un lado divertido.

Hermione contuvo la respiración mientras soltaba el picaporte y empezaba a correr escaleras abajo, pensando que el poder intuitivo de su director, era mayor de lo que creía.

Entró con aire desinteresado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre. Observó a su alrededor sin fijarse en nada en concreto, mirando todo y a la vez nada. Ningún objeto llamaba su especial atención, y al parecer no había nada que indicara que la habitación pertenecía a su profesora.

El despacho estaba desordenado, con pilas de papeles reposando en el escritorio, en el sillón, en una silla del rincón, y pluma y tinta en medio del papelerío. Era como si todo allí se realizara a la carrera. _"Yo no estoy en el castillo durante todo el día."_ le había dicho ella. Por supuesto. ¿Pero qué la mantenía tan ocupada?

—Toma asiento.- le ofreció Melany, sentándose en el sillón cómodamente. —Aquí tenemos la privacidad que necesitamos. Este cuarto está protegido por una cantidad de hechizos que ni te imaginas, Harry.

El moreno asintió brevemente, casi con indiferencia hacia ese dato, y mirándola con atención, le preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes para decirme?

—Algo relacionado con alguien que detestas.- le dijo su entrenadora.

—¿Malfoy?- interrogó Harry de inmediato.

—No, de hecho. Se trata de Severus Snape. Él es quien me mantiene ocupada, para mi desgracia. Pero es un trabajo importante.- le explicó.

—¿Le ha dado una misión, cierto? Voldemort.

—Acertaste. Y es una tarea sumamente relevante, de especial interés para nuestro querido Tom.- le informó la mujer, muy lentamente.

—¿Los cofres de Thadeus, tal vez?- soltó el gryffindor, diciendo lo primero que le había venido a la mente.

—Nuevamente aciertas, Harry.- sonrió Melany.

—¿Pero qué haces tú, exactamente?

—Seguir sus movimientos. Y hacerle frente cuando sea el momento. Pero me he llevado una sorpresa, al ver a una amiga tuya. Creo que se llama Tonks ¿no es así?

—-¿Tonks? ¿Qué hace allí? Ahora no me dirás que Remus está con ella.

—No, no, está sola. Y hace lo mismo que yo. Al parecer se lo han ordenado.

—Pero no entiendo para qué Dumbledore quiere a dos...

—No fue Dumbledore, Harry. Piensa.

—Diablos, se está metiendo donde no debe. Tonks está con los vampiros, tú lo sabes. Voldemort no mandaría a seguir a Snape, no obstante los vampiros sí. Pero, ¿de qué les serviría?

—Dumbledore piensa que los vampiros, podrían traicionar al bando de Voldemort. El clan tiene una reina, que nunca ha salido de su guarida. Opino que es muy posible que tramen algo contra él. El punto es, que le han mandado espiar a Snape. La he visto; ella a mi no. Pero su presencia en mi campo, me estorba.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Está claro que no puedes quitarla de en medio.

—Es cierto. De todas formas, no haré nada hasta que Snape haya descubierto algo interesante. Él aún anda a ciegas, sin ninguna pista valiosa. Me imagino la desesperación de Voldemort ante este fracaso.- expresó Melany, con su característico humor.

Le odiaba. Aborrecía al mago oscuro con todas sus fuerzas, y quizás tanto como Harry. Deseaba torturarlo hasta verlo agonizar, deleitarse con sus súplicas, relamerse observándole morir, admirar el brillo de su sangre recién derramada y escuchar hasta el final, el último latido de su corazón podrido.

Pero no sería ella quien tendría ese placer, no era ella la señalada. Era el joven que tenía en frente, quien debería encargarse de realizar tan terrible deseo, de cumplir con su ya prometida venganza. He ahí uno de los grandes motivos por el cual se esmeraba tanto, y daba todo de sí para concluir su entrenamiento. Debía prepararlo para el día definitivo, asegurar su victoria con la misma certeza con la que se afirma que el sol saldrá al amanecer.

—¿En qué piensas?- oyó, en la lejanía. Era Harry, que había estado observándola durante ese tiempo.

—Divago, Harry, sólo divago.- le respondió, con cierto matiz de dureza. Su mente aún se enfocaba en Voldemort. —Ve a las cocinas y come algo, ya perdiste el almuerzo.

—No tengo hambre.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. —Pero me iré de todas formas. Ya sé todo lo que necesitaba.- anunció, poniéndose de pie. -Nos veremos por la noche.- se despidió, cuando ya estaba con la mano en el picaporte.

—No olvides llevar tu espada, Harry.- le recordó Melany, recogiéndose el pelo. Con inusitada calma, se levantó para tomar los papeles que había dejado en una silla; Debía abrir el salón de clase, en unos minutos le tocaría con los de quinto año.

Pasó frente a sus compañeros de casa, pero ignoró a cada uno. ¿Para qué saludarlos? La hipocresía no le valía de nada. Ya tenía problemas, y bastante ocupado le tenían. Ginny, Melany, Helen... Su vida había dado un nuevo giro, y si antes podía distinguir lo blanco de lo negro, en esa etapa de su vida no podía diferenciar una cosa de la otra. Ya sólo veía grises.

Se sentó en su butaca favorita de la sala común, junto a la ventana. Reposó su frente contra ésta y de inmediato sintió una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo al rozar el vidrio helado.

El dolor de cabeza le estaba matando. Demasiada información acumulada. Incontables asuntos sin resolver. Tantos secretos recién revelados, y aún no asimilados. Nada podía hacer, más que sentarse a pensar, a comprender, a desenredar y destejer esos misterios que la vida le ponía delante.

Como el de aquella noche, tan reciente en su mente, en la que había conocido toda la verdad.

_"_Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, no podía permanecer allí después de oír esa historia. Una historia que involucraba en demasía a sus padres, a su padrino, a su _madrina_. Más que nada, necesitaba pensar, terminar de asimilar todo lo que Helen le había revelado.

_—_Ya te había dicho, que tu madre fue mi mejor amiga desde el día en que nos conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Creció tan rápido nuestra amistad, que nos volvimos inseparables; Rara vez se nos veía a una sin la otra. Lily era una alumna excelente en encantamientos, y yo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Solíamos ganar una apreciable cantidad de puntos para Gryffindor. Ese detalle, que a ti podría parecerte insignificante, fue lo que llamó la atención de los Merodeadores. Ellos hacían una clase de competencia contra nosotras dos, consiguiendo la misma cantidad de puntos o más. Fue así que surgieron esos enfrentamientos de niños, generalmente ocasionados por James o Sirius. Pero luego surgió algo más.

James descubrió que estaba loco por Lily, y no hacía más que perseguirla a todos lados e intentar por todos los medios conseguir una cita con ella. Lily sólo lo ignoraba, pero no imaginas lo alborotador que era tu padre. Semanas más tarde, ella se hartó, y a partir de ahí James se ganaba una camilla en la enfermería cada vez que intentaba algo con tu madre.

A mí, por otro lado, me seguía Sirius. Él era incluso peor que James, rebelde y guapo como ningún otro. Me buscaba, según él, porque disfrutaba hacerme enfadar; Y sí que lo lograba. Sin embargo Lily me repetía una y otra vez que Sirius estaba interesado en mí, tanto, a mi pesar, como yo en él. Pero ni él ni yo asumimos que nos gustábamos, hasta mitad del quinto año. Fuimos pareja, y eso fue la novedad de Hogwarts durante semanas. Sirius con novia, era algo lógicamente imposible, ya lo sabes Harry, y no obstante, sucedió. Desde ese día, prácticamente me incluyeron entre los Merodeadores, estaba en una de sus reglas aceptar a las novias de los miembros. Entablé una relación con Remus, se creó una fuerte amistad... Lily no se incluyó en el grupo, aunque dejó de golpear a James en consideración a mí.

A pesar de todo, a fines de ese año Lily aceptó una cita con tu padre. Ocurrieron muchas cosas que dieron pie a esa decisión, pero ahora no viene al caso. El punto es que ella, en la última salida a Hogsmead del año, finalmente me confesó cierta atracción hacia James .

Quiso el destino que Snape la oyera, y el desgraciado se acercó a Lily intentando recuperar su amistad. Ella no se molestó, pues aunque no lo creas, Snape fue el primer mago de su edad que Lily conoció, antes incluso de entrar a Hogwarts. Él fue quien le reveló que era una bruja, y se hicieron buenos amigos. En tercer año tu madre se distanció, muy dolida al ver con sus propios ojos la mala junta de Snape: los cabecillas de Slytherin. No pudo hacer nada para hacerlo recapacitar, así que se alejó.

Tú ya sabes que a Snape siempre le gustó tu madre, y no pudo evitar entrometerse entre ella y James cuando oyó su confesión. Un día provocó a James, e hizo que él le lanzase un Levicorpus, dejándolo colgado de un árbol sin sus pantalones. Lily pasaba por allí y vio todo, y se acercó con la intención de ayudar a Snape, obviamente enfurecida con James. Y Sanpe cometió un error, del que sé que se arrepintió toda la vida: llamó a tu madre "sangre sucia" y entonces no sólo logró que Lily se alejara de James, sino también de él mismo.

Mientras tanto, yo había peleado con Sirius, tratándole de inamduro e irresponsable. Me distancié de él para acompañar a Lily, y sin pretenderlo rompí el vínculo que había formado con los Merodeadores. Las vacaciones transcurrieron sin novedades.

En sexto año, tras muchas idas y vueltas, James y Lily se reconciliaron, al tiempo que yo lo hice con Sirius. Todos nosotros nos escapábamos a Hogsmeade, ya que las salidas se habían cancelado por los tiempos de la Primera Guerra de Magos, e íbamos a las discotecas que abrían únicamente de noche. Nuestras vidas eran perfectas, sin preocupaciones u obligaciones; Éramos tan hipócritas... Vivíamos una vida llena de ignorancia, mientras alrededor se desataba una Guerra que, lamentablemente, acarreaba muchas desgracias que habrían de cambiar nuestro rumbo, para siempre.

Los problemas comenzaron al finalizar el sexto año, durante las vacaciones. Los seis ya habíamos planeado quedarnos en casa de James, cuando mi padre irrumpió en esa fantasía al citarme en privado, e informarme que debía ir a La Llama Dorada en cuanto acabaran las clases. En ese momento, yo tenía esperanzas de que lo hubieran olvidado, de que mis padres se hubiesen resignado a hacerme volver; Pero no era así. Él ya había organizado todo para mi entrenamiento. Mi padre ya sabía que yo ocuparía el puesto de uno de los Doce Dioses en cuanto tuviera la edad necesaria. Sólo me había permitido estudiar en Hogwarts porque era el deseo de mi madre. Ella era bruja de nacimiento, Harry. Conoció a mi padre cuando los Dioses refugiaban a los magos durante el auge de poder de Grindelwald.

Bien, retomaré desde la cita con mi padre. No pude negarme a su orden, y tuve que rechazar la invitación de Dorea y Charlus, los padres de James. A ellos, a mis amigos y a Sirius, les di la excusa de que me iría de viaje con mis padres. Se extrañaron mucho cuando anuncié que no vacacionaría allí, pero yo no tuve el valor de decirles que venía de otro mundo. Estaba aterrorizada de que pudiesen rechazarme, no sólo por lo que era, sino por haberles engañado durante todo ese tiempo.

Pettigrew, para asombro de todos, tampoco iba a quedarse en casa de James, -Harry tensó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre del traidor- y nos dijo que se marcharía por unos meses a hacer un curso de herbología en otra ciudad.

Entonces me fui. Desaparecí esos tres meses de verano, dedicándome por completo a mi entrenamiento de guerrera. Descubrí que eso, también era parte de mí, y cambié. Tal como tú lo haz hecho ahora, Harry... yo también cambié.

Aunque otros sucesos contribuyeron a eso. Mi madre y mi hermana menor fallecieron en medio de una catástrofe, ocasionada por un ataque masivo del ejército de Voldemort. Luego de esa tregedia, ya nada fue igual para mí y para mi padre.

Al empezar el séptimo año mi vida se complicó todavía más. Ellos me encontraron diferente. Y claro que tenían razón, pues yo tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por ocultar la nueva actitud fría que había adoptado. No obstante, no nos separamos. Mi noviazgo con Sirius continuó, aunque él presentía que algo extraño me había ocurrido. Lily y James habían reforzado su relación hasta puntos insospechables durante mi ausencia, así que todo parecía seguir bien.

Finalmente nos graduamos, dejamos Hogwarts atrás, y James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se estaban preparando para cursar aurología. Se sorprendieron muchísimo de que yo no los acompañara, ya que desde siempre había querido ser una auror. Otra vez, planteé mi excusa: con mi familia, iría a visitar a unos parientes. Y Pettigrew dijo que se quería especializar en plantas mágicas. Ahora, hasta suena tonto pensar cómo fue que ellos creyeron todo. Hay que ver cuánto se fiaban de mí... y de Peter.

Tras dos meses y medio sin vernos, cuando volví de mi entrenamiento Dumbledore me ofreció unirme a la Orden del Fénix. Yo acepté. Él me había hecho mil favores, y yo no podía negarme a luchar a su lado. Sin embargo las cosas se volvieron más difíciles. Yo debía ausentarme varios días para continuar con mi entrenamiento en La Llama Dorada, y un día, cuando regresaba, Lily me contó de la profecía que se refería a ti.

Todos se habían puesto en la tarea de encontrar una manera de ocultar a tus padres de Lord Voldemort. Pero en el transcurso de una semana, Dumbledore no había hallado una forma realmente efectiva y segura de protegerlos. Fue entonces que habló Pettigrew, y, de la nada, propuso utilizar un hechizo muy antiguo y poderoso: el encantamiento Fidelio. No sé si sabrás en que consiste, pero el plan consistía en ocultar a los Potter en un lugar que quedaría borrado de todos los mapas tras pronunciar el hechizo, y sólo conocería su ubicación aquel que fuera de absoluta confianza, nombrándolo, de ese modo, el Guardían Secreto.

De inmediato tu madre me solicitó, pero James me rechazó rotundamente, escogiendo a Sirius en mi lugar. No quería a otro, puesto que nosotros sabíamos que había un traidor en la Orden del Fénix, y James sospechaba de mí por mi continua ausencia. Sirus, en cambio, me aseguró que tu padre actuaba así porque estaba realmente desesperado, y tan fiel como era, siguió creyendo en mí. Él me confesó que dudaba de Remus, por su licantropía. Por supuesto, nadie iba a reparar en la ausencia del cobarde de Peter... ¡Solamente estudiaba plantas, el pobrecito! ¿Quién sospecharía de su doble juego?

Decidí aprovechar la desconfianza de James para fingir enfado, y desaparecerme durante una semana. Mi entrenamiento casi estaba concluido. Esa semana, una noche en concreto, Voldemort apareció cerca de la casa de tus padres... Halloween de 1981. Y ocurrió la que ya sabes.

No me enteré de nada hasta dos días después. Dumbledore me contó todo. Supe que tú habías sido entregado a tus tíos, y le rogué que me dejara llevarte conmigo, pero Albus se negó. Recuerdo que me dijo, que el 4 de Privet Drive era incluso más seguro que la protección que yo podía otorgarte, aunque esa magia que te protegía funcionaría sólo hasta que fueras mayor de edad.

Luego presentí que algo había quedado inconcluso... ¿cómo fue que Voldemort había llegado hasta la casa, si estaba oculta por un poderoso Fidelio? Albus pretendía esconder lo que había ocurrido con Sirius, pero finalmente accedió a contármerlo todo. No quería creer que Siruis hubiese sido el culpable, no podía entender cómo había llegado a estar encerrado en Azkaban... Pero todo indicaba que, la historia que había salido de boca de Dumbledore, era la verdad.

Fui a Azkaban con el claro propósito de vengar a tus padres, y aunque ahora cueste creerlo, también a Peter. Hice mi aparición en esa isla perdida custodiada por los dementores. Ellos no fueron un problema, mi magia les impide sentir mi presencia. Entonces busqué a Sirius entre las celdas; y lo hallé en la de más alta seguridad. Estaba en un estado realmente deplorable.

Y no pude hacerlo, ¿sabes? No logré vengarme. Yo veía en Sirius, vestigios de que aquel joven del cual me había enamorado, seguía existiendo. No quería ver la magnitud de lo que supuestamente había sido culpable, y consideré que Azkaban era suficiente castigo para él.

—¿Por qué no vengaste a mis padres, a pesar de que ibas tras el hombre equivocado? Me has dicho que para ese momento ya estabas entrenada.- apuntó Harry, muy certeramente.

Por el rostro de Helen cruzó una sombra, de la cual se recuperó enseguida.

—Veo que te subestimé, Harry... no creí que lo preguntaras. Lo cierto es que has dado en el blanco. Había otro asunto, que me impedía matar a Sirius. Pero esa es otra historia.

—Se suponía que me revelarías todo secreto.

—Pues sucede, que ese secreto no me incumbe solo a mí.- replicó la mujer, obviamente decidida a no ceder.

—Continúa.- le pidió Harry, con aparente sencillez y tranquilidad .

—Bien.

Después de salir de Azkaban, pensé en Lord Voldemort., pero encontrarle a él era una meta que difícilmente lograría. Decían que había fallecido cuando su propia maldición rebotó en tu frente, y fue directo hacia él. Como Dumbledore, yo no creía que hubiese sucedido de ese modo. Voldemort aún vivía. Sin embargo, no había rastro de él. Realmente había procurado no dejar señales de su existencia.

Al no poder ejecutar mi venganza, ni con Sirius ni con Voldemort, la culpa me invadió. Hasta ese momento no lo había visto con claridad: yo podría haber evitado la muerte de tus padres. Yo debería haberme quedado con ellos, protegerlos...

No pude convivir más conmigo misma. Necesitaba volver a mi mundo, y concluir mi entrenamiento de una vez por todas. Avisé a Albus que me iría, y que quizás no nos volveríamos a ver por un largo tiempo.

Por esos años, mi padre sufrió un ataque durante una disputa, algo extraño y repentino, que sólo ocurre cada cuatro generaciones. Toda su magia se concentró en su sangre, y generó tal energía que el cuerpo de mi padre ya no pudo soportarlo.

Ahora él yace en la fuente principal, a donde va a parar toda aquella magia que libera el cuerpo de un Dios al expirar.

La soledad ya fue inevitable en mi vida, hasta que, un día, me asignaron como entrenadora de Melany. Desde entonces me dediqué a convertirla en lo que yo era... Permanecí en La Llama Dorada por años, entrenándome para que, el día que Voldemort hiciera acto de presencia, no perdiera la oportunidad de asesinarlo definitivamente. Ansiaba volver a enfrentarme a él, puesto que mi poder había crecido inimaginablemente.

El año anterior, cuando la noticia del retorno de Voldemort llegó a mis oídos, volví al ataque. Tras tanto tiempo de espera, las ansias de venganza eran mayores. Pero también descubrí la verdad de la historia. Supe quién había sido el culpable de la muerte de Lily y James. No lo soporté.

Lo primero que hice fue recurrir a Dumbledore, y pedirle que me reivindicara en la Orden del Fénix, así podría estar al tanto de todo cuanto pasara. Me presenté a los ataques que se produjeron desde entonces, descargando ese sentimiento de culpa con cada azote de mi espada, asesinando a todo el que osara plantarse en mi camino... Dispuesta a que mi venganza fuera más fuerte: no sería únicamente por Lily y James, ahora también sería por Sirius. Por eso ahora, Voldemort sabe que he regresado.

—Hay algo que te quedó pendiente... ¿Qué era el brillo que flotaba sobre el cuerpo de mi madre, esa noche de 1981?

—Ése brillo, Harry, era la prueba de una terrible decisión. Ese brillo, era la desaparición de mi padre. Verás, Harry, en Halloween de 1981, repentinamente, me desmayé en medio de mi entrenamiento. Era como si fuese un mal presagio, una advertencia anónima, pero no se me cruzó por la mente que fuera a ocurrir lo que sucedió. Por seguridad, le pedí a mi padre que fuera a investigar. Volvió sin noticias... para mí, claro. Porque a los dos días, me confesó que él sabía que los Potter morirían esa noche. Se excusó diciéndome que estaba escrito en la estrellas. Ninguno de los doce Dioses me advirtió de lo que ocurriría, porque sabían que yo haría todo por salvar a James y Lily... ¿Ahora entiendes? Ellos creen que lo que está escrito no debe cambiarse, porque podría resultar fatal para el futuro. He estado peleada con mi padre desde entonces... y no hubo oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

—No me explico todavía, como es que tienes el descaro de estar parada frente a mí, habiendo hecho lo que hiciste.- la interrumpió Harry con desprecio. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, y deseaba herir a la mujer lo más posible.

Helen tragó salvia y se dedicó a observarlo, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios firmemente presionados, preparándose para lo que seguiría.

—¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me dices? Ten en cuenta que si es cierto, yo estoy aquí, dispuesto a matarte...- le amenazó el moreno, dejando salir a flote toda su frialdad.

Esperaba que la mujer le dijera que era una mentira. Realmente lo _deseaba._

—Lo que te he dicho es la única verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué Sirius nunca me habló de ti?- contraatacó Harry, en una lucha interior. Esperaba con ganas que todo fuera broma, una broma sin gracia, si, pero después de todo una broma. Porque si no lo era, entonces su ira le conduciría a matarla...

—Yo le había pedido a Dumbledore que no hablará sobre mí, y mucho menos a ti. Seguramente él se lo dijo a Sirius... y a Remus. No me sentía capaz de verte, maldición, ¡no era merecedora de que fueras mi ahijado!

Su ahijado. Ahora sí, todo encajaba. Lily la había nombrado madrina de Harry.

"No era merecedora de que fueras mi ahijado". Esa frase retumbó en los oídos del moreno, como si hiciera hincapié en el hecho de que, de una u otra manera, tenía familia. No estaba solo. Lástima que había llegado tarde. Ya de nada servían los remordimientos de Helen... ya de nada le servían a él.

—Y no lo eres.- le dijo Harry secamente. —¡Maldita seas, Helen! ¡Tú podías haber salvado a Sirius! Podías utilizar legeremancia contra él, para conocer toda la verdad desde el principio... ¿Cómo diablos fue que no pensaste siquiera en la posibilidad de su inocencia? ¡Lo abandonaste! Lo abandonaste, así como lo hiciste con mis padres.

—Tienes derecho a creer lo que quieras.- expresó Helen, con una gélida mirada azul.

—¿Y qué hay de Remus? ¿Por qué huiste, dejándolo sólo?- le preguntó Harry, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no explotar antes de saber toda la verdad.

—Temía que me culpara de la muerte de tus padres... eso no hubiese podido soportarlo.

—¿No, Helen? ¿Sería demasiado para ti que alguien te abriera los ojos? ¿Qué hay si yo te digo ahora, que eres tan culpable de sus muertes como lo fue Voldemort? ¿O que eres tan traidora, incluso, como Pettigrew? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, maldición? ¡Debería matarte! ¡Es lo que te mereces, Helen! Desconfiaste del que alguna vez fue tu novio, lo dejaste tirado en una celda de Azkaban, mientras era consumido por los dementores, desapareciste de este mundo cuando más deberías haber acompañado a mis padres... ¿hay otra cosa, que me de un motivo más para matarte?

—Pienso que con eso, ya tienes suficiente.- determinó Helen, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Y tampoco vas a decirme cuál fue la otra razón que te impidió matar a Sirius, anteriormente? ¿O tal vez pensabas volver a mentirme?

—Si, tal vez.- lo cortó ella. -Pero no hablaré contigo hasta que la segunda persona involucrada, acceda a contar esa historia.

Autocontrol. Eso necesitaba. Autocontrol. Respiró profundamente, despejando su mente, y soltando la varita que tenía fuertemente aferrada dentro del bolsillo.

—Ése es tu seguro de vida, por el momento Helen...- le advirtió, logrando serenarse y menguar su ira. Pero despejar su mente tras haber conocido el pasado de su entrenadora, era imposible en aquel lugar.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, no podía permanecer allí después de oír esa historia. Una historia que involucraba en demasía a sus padres, a su padrino, a _su madrina_. Más que nada, necesitaba pensar, terminar de asimilar todo lo que Helen le había revelado."

Sentía que la cabeza le estaba por explotar. Recordar esa conversación le había sentado pésimo a su cuerpo. Intentaría olvidar, pero sobretodo meditar minuciosamente sobre la ficha que movería la próxima vez.


	24. Descubrimientos y descontrol

**Capítulo 24.**

**Descubrimientos y descontrol.**

**Lunes 21 de octubre de 1996.**

Cansinamente, pasó una mano por su rostro mientras caminaba rumbo a clases. En el pasillo, ampliamente iluminado por la luz matutina, se iba topando con cientos de estudiantes que ya no le ignoraban e incluso algunos se animaban a saludarle. Era notable que la noticia de su regreso con Ginny se había difundido rápidamente, pero eso no significaba que su frialdad hubiera menguado, ¿o si? Él no había tenido la intención de dar pie a esa idea, era ridículo. No obstante era consciente que fingir que nada sucedía era engañarse a si mismo, porque muchas cosas estaban cambiado, sólo que no estaba seguro si para bien, o para mal.

Ginny aún no había sido dada de alta, los daños eran más graves de lo que Pomfrey había supuesto, y tardaría más tiempo del pronosticado en sanar. De cierta forma, Harry se sentía culpable, pero no se lo había mencionado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione. Las cosas entre los tres, por suerte, habían mejorado. Su amiga se mostraba más animada y Ron había comenzado a hablarle de nuevo; al pelirrojo era al que más le había afectado la noticia de su noviazgo con Ginny… Podría decirse que estaba loco de contento de no ser por el detalle de que su hermana aún reposaba en una camilla de la enfermería. Aunque Harry no sabía por cuánto duraría la felicidad de su amigo.

Por otro lado, aún no lograba aceptar la historia de Helen. La lógica le decía que no había sido culpable de lo sucedido, pero en su interior buscaba afanosamente una excusa para incriminarla. ¿Por qué? Quizás, porque ella le había ocultado la verdad durante todos esos meses, y había convivido con él sin siquiera sentir una pizca de remordimiento. Eso, a Harry le hacía preguntarse hasta qué punto podía confiar en su entrenadora.

Como si todos esos asuntos fueran poco, debía detenerse a pensar que Helen también era su madrina. ¿Qué debía hacer con esa revelación?

Parecía que el destino estuviese poniéndolo a prueba. Primero, su padrino moría ante él casi en cámara lenta, como si estuviese viendo una película. Cuando había aprendido a convivir con su amarga soledad, su entrenadora se lanzaba a una pileta vacía revelándole su pasado de un solo tirón. Y entre tantos secretos, descubría que aquella mujer era su madrina. Allí era cuando Harry volvía a cuestionarse: ¿qué diablos debía hacer?

Y es que no se le estaba presentando fácil. Ni siquiera había asistido a su entrenamiento del sábado, ni al del domingo. Se resistía a ver a Helen, temía descontrolarse si se encontraban cara a cara. No, aún no podía suceder. Debía dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que el asunto se enfriase lo suficiente.

Mientras tanto, continuaba practicando con Melany. Ya dominaba la espada casi a la perfección. Según ella, con sólo unas pocas clases lograría manejar el arma a su antojo. Y luego pasarían a otro tema, tal vez mucho más complicado. Melany aún no le había dicho de qué se trataba, pero sí le había asegurado que no lo conseguiría tan facilmente. Sólo bañado en sudor lo lograría. Y su profesora, no solía equivocarse.

Llegó hasta las grandes puertas de entrada y se unió a los gryffindors y hufflepuffs que iban rumbo a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Lanzó un resoplido de claro aburrimiento al pensar que tendría que ser víctima de las inquisitivas miradas de Hagrid, quien seguramente aún estaba buscando una respuesta a su reciente cambio de actitud.

Su humor había empeorado a una escandalosa velocidad tras la victoria de Gryffindor en el partido. Realmente, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que el año anterior: soportar la odiosa expresión triunfal de Mcgonagall a fin de año, como si estuviera restregándole por la cara que la famosa copa permanecería en su despacho durante otro curso escolar.

Claro, ¡Potter había atrapado la snitch, incluso cuando su novia se había caído de la escoba! Qué suerte esa. Sólo podía ser Potter.

Maldita Minerva, maldito Potter, y maldito todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Inspiró sonora y profundamente. Necesitaba salir, tomar un poco de aire y distraerse un poco de Hogwarts, aunque ello significara ocuparse de otros asuntos más urgentes.

No debía impartir su asignatura hasta la cuarta hora de la tarde, así que, hasta entonces, estaría fuera del castillo. Caminó con esas zancadas tan propias de él, hasta las enormes puertas que el viejo cascarrabias de Filch custodiaba jactanciosamente.

Atravesó la entrada, imperturbable, y se dirigió a los límites que abarcaban los terrenos protegidos. Ese horario era perfecto, los estudiantes se encontraban en clase y nada podría estorbarle. Penetró la maleza del bosque prohibido, desenlazando el borde de su capa que de vez en cuando se enredaba entre las ramas.

Por fin llegó a la frontera, se colocó la capucha de modo que su rostro no fuera reconocido, y con un seco ¡crack! desapareció.

Mareo, ligero dolor de cabeza… y nada más.

Sus pies volvieron a posarse en tierra firme. Aunque no muy firme, quizás… la arena se colaba en sus zapatos, y a la vez éstos se hundían irremediablemente en la superficie a cada paso que daba. A pesar de que el día no estaba soleado, la temperatura del ambiente era más elevada de lo que le hubiese gustado. A dondequiera que mirase, sus ojos sólo encontraban arena. Una inmensa e interminable extensión de médanos dorados.

Cada tanto, un insignificante cactus rompía la monotonía del paisaje, o un ansioso "aguamenti" corrompía el silencio de la soledad. Nada había allí, que pudiera interesarle abiertamente. Sólo una cosa le guiaba: huellas. Huellas que bien podrían pertenecer a simples aventureros, o a indiscretos aurores. Él, iba a por las segundas.

Siguió avanzando con la máxima rapidez que le era posible, tragándose los gruñidos y las incomodidades que aquella misión incluía, porque quejarse por necedades, no era propio de un verdadero mortífago. Y él, a pesar de pertenecer a dos bandos totalmente distintos, sabía apreciar la importancia de ambos trabajos. Severus Snape no era hombre de poco orgullo. Era conocedor del importante papel que cumplía entre los mortífagos, así como el de doble espía a favor de Dumbledore.

Los Cofres de Thaedus, era lo que le había llevado a ese desierto. Unos cofres que guardaban un poder más allá de lo imaginable, una magia que podría ser la gloria para el que los utilizase. Por esa razón, Voldemort los necesitaba. Porque sumar ese magnífico poder a su ya de por sí grandiosa magia, significaría su invencibilidad, algo que llevaba buscando desde hacía decenas de años. Y si Voldemort lo lograba, sería el fin para la sociedad mágica. El fin, para la libertad.

Severus debía encargarse de obstaculizar los planes de Lord Voldemort. Podría decirse que en sus manos estaba la decisión de ganar, o perder la guerra. Seguiría fiel a Dumbledore, como lo había sido por años. Porque a él le debía la vida. Por él y por Lily seguiría luchando, a pesar de que todo fuera por beneficiar a Potter.

Esa misma misión que le habían encomendado, inclusive, lo estaba haciendo para facilitar información a Dumbledore. Y si ayudaba a Dumbledore, por simple lógica estaba ayudando a Potter. Debería odiarlo, y prácticamente estaba arriesgando su pellejo por él.

Que ironía de la vida.

Se detuvo en seco, al percibir una mirada posarse en su espalda. Volteó, con la varita en alto, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo clara la sensación de que le estaban siguiendo. Si, definitivamente alguien lo acechaba.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, aún sosteniendo la varita por si acaso algo inoportuno se le presentaba, y continuó su camino.

El calor del sol de mediodía estaba sofocándole, ya bastante había transcurrido desde que había llegado. Esa capa negra atraía todos los rayos del sol hacia sí. Tal vez, si aplicaba a su prenda un encantamiento climático para disminuir la temperatura... Ahora si…Así se sentía mejor.

Ruido. Otra vez ruido. Había reconocido un jadeo. Y luego el limpio sonido de una desaparición. Giró sobre sí mismo con expresión desafiante, como si sintiera el olor del enemigo. Pero, nuevamente, la arena solitaria se mostraba ante sí.

No estaba loco, sabía que, de una u otra manera, alguien iba sobre sus pasos. Pero se debía poseer mucha magia y energía para aparecer y desaparecer con tanta frecuencia. Uno debía contar con determinada cantidad de poder para efectuar apariciones tan rápidas y libremente.

Con ese dato, descartaba a muchas posibles opciones de su lista. No cualquier idiota entrometido le seguía. Seguramente, se trataba de una persona con algo más de importancia...

—¡No ahora!- explotó en furiosos susurros, maldiciendo por lo bajo. —Diablos, tendré que advertir a Helen.

Observó nuevamente al mago, quien avanzaba sin rumbo fijo, con el cuerpo notablemente rígido. Él había estado a punto de descubrirla, debido al imprevisto que acababa de presentársele. Se había mareado al recibir la señal, lo que provocó que su encantamiento de invisibilidad se desvaneciera por un instante, y dejara escapar un agotador jadeo. Eso casi la delataba. Sólo había atinado a desaparecerse un tanto más lejos, justo antes de que el individuo se volteara hacia ella. Esos errores, no debían repetirse. Snape no debía enterarse de que era perseguido, y mucho menos por ella.

Sin embargo ahora tenía otro problema. Lo había _visto_. Esa escena tan devastadora había sido la razón de aquel mareo. Estaba sucediendo en Hungría, más específicamente en Budapest.

Se alejó de allí, asegurándose de no ser oída. A continuación blandió su varita hábilmente y lanzó un encantamiento no verbal, emergiendo de la punta de ésta un patronus corpóreo. Era una serpiente plateada, la cual, sibilante, giró la cabeza hacia la mujer, a la espera de órdenes.

—Ejércitos a Budapest, pronto.- le dijo ella, imperativamente.

Entonces el alargado reptil partió a toda velocidad a entregar el recado, dejando un rastro de humo tras de sí.

Melany la observó marchar, y luego se quitó la capucha, dispuesta a que aquella vez, todo ser al que asesinara tuviese el honor de ver a su verdugo.

Con el enésimo CRACK de la mañana, dejó el desierto atrás.

El paisaje cambió en un segundo, dando lugar a una vista panorámica para nada agradable, por no decir terrible. Las calles de Budapest se habían convertido en un cementerio de cuerpos humanos, tanto muggles como mágicos. Extremidades atrozmente desgarradas, personas desangradas, decapitadas y quemadas de la forma más cruel posible, despidiendo un hedor a putrefacción tan intenso, que lograba desmayar a muchos.

El olor a muerte penetró en sus vías respiratorias como una plaga, inundándole hasta el punto de poder palpar con su lengua el frío sabor de la venganza. Por sus venas sintió correr la energía, multiplicada por mil. Ansiaba tener su espada consigo, o al menos su arco, pero ambos habían quedado bien guardados en el castillo. Sólo contaba con su varita y su poder natural, y aún así sabía que ella sería implacable.

Su entrada en la batalla fue gloriosa. Cientos de voces aterradas gritaron su nombre, y otras mil permanecieron expectantes, aguardando la llegada de sus golpes mortales. La Niña Guerrera no se hizo de rogar, y se abalanzó sobre un grupo de licántropos que estaba en pleno ataque. Cuando éstos intentaron morderla, aullidos penosos salieron de sus gargantas ensangrentadas. Al tocarla, la piel de la mujer se había transformado en fuego, en poderosas llamas que abrasaron sus rostros lobunos y chamuscaron su pelaje inmundo.

Ellos fueron los primeros en sentir su poder, pero no los últimos. La Niña Guerrera sólo se detenía para saborear la agonía de sus víctimas, y nada más. Esa mañana, sus manos se mancharon como ninguna otra, su venganza se intensificó hasta puntos insospechables, y su sentido común se marchó al otro lado del mundo, viendo que nada podría hacer para detener a su ama. La ira se había apoderado de su alma, pero también de su mente, y su poder estaba yéndosele de las manos.

Lo que estaba por ocurrir no había sido planeado, ni por ella ni por nadie. El destino parecía trazar su propio camino, y Melany nada podía hacer para remediarlo a tiempo. Se encontraba totalmente fuera de sí, y aún no se percataba. De aquel desajuste, de aquel exceso de magia, saldría lo peor.

Siete Dioses hicieron su aparición, entre ellos, una mujer de largo cabello rubio. Iban escoltados por sus ejércitos numerosos y adecuadamente armados, listos para atacar.

Helen dio la orden y permitió que sus guerreros actuaran, mientras ella salía de en medio para dirigirse al centro de la batalla. La escena catastrófica la desconcertó, no por el rió de sangre que corría por las calles húngaras, sino por los descontrolados ataques de la que fuera su aprendiz. Reconocía esos síntomas, su propio padre lo había vivido: Melany estaba en un peligroso despliegue de poder, y lo que significaría la victoria para el bando de la luz, sería la destrucción para ella misma.

La Diosa sabía que debía actuar, y rápido, o una tragedia acaecería en su vida. Se había prometido no llevar a cuestas otra muerte de un ser cercano, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. No obstante, también era riesgoso acercarse, pues la energía que Melany estaba desbordando podría generar una resistencia mucho mayor si se le intentaba parar. Pero mientras más dejaba pasar el tiempo, más probabilidades había de que su aprendiz sufriera un colapso de poder.

—¡Melany, detente!- vociferó Helen, sin pensar. —¡Detente, por todos los Dioses!

La joven mujer no podía entenderla, esas palabras no tenían significado para ella. Le parecía ilógico. ¿Por qué habría de detenerse, si estaba luchando por un bien mayor? Otro látigo ardiendo, salido de su varita, fue a parar al pecho de un mortífago, atravesándole y matándole instantáneamente.

—¡Melany!- gritó otra vez, desgarrándose la garganta. Pero de nada le valía, la morena estaba actuando irracionalmente. Al ver que no funcionaba, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: —¡Expelliarmus!- Acto seguido, la varita de Melany de fue a parar a las manos de su maestra.

Melany se volteó, encendida en fuego, y comenzó a lanzar esferas llameantes hacia el pobre inocente que se había cruzado en su camino. Con lo que ella no contaba, es que aquél fuera nada más y nada menos que la mujer que la había instruido desde su infancia.

Helen ya estaba preparada para una reacción así, e hizo acopio de toda su agilidad y destreza para evadir cada arremetida sin dañar a su alumna, aunque esa parte no le estaba resultando muy sencilla.

—¡Debes contenerte! Hazlo, Melany, piensa fríamente.- clamó la rubia, pero sus intentos seguían siendo vanos. Entonces desenvainó su varita –hasta ese momento no creyéndola necesaria- y le apuntó, al tiempo que volvía a apartarse de la trayectoria de otra esfera de fuego, la cual brutalmente se estrelló en el rostro de un mortífago que combatía cerca. —¡No me obligues a hacerlo!- le advirtió, empuñando su varita con más firmeza.

La Niña Guerrera, no obstante, parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus continuas advertencias; parecía estar poseída por su propia magia, y si Helen no intervenía de inmediato, no habría vuelta atrás.

—¡Crucio!- bramó esta última, realizando un solo movimiento. Un haz rojo impactó bruscamente en el cuerpo de su aprendiz, dando comienzo a una serie de alaridos agonizantes que brotaron de su garganta antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

Lo más difícil estaba hecho: había logrado debilitarla. Pero ahí no terminaba el asunto.

—Imperio.- murmuró Helen, haciendo uso de toda su frialdad.

—¡NO!- gritó Melany, retorciéndose en el suelo con desesperación, como si el Cruciatus continuase. Pero para ella, el hecho de que invadieran su mente era una tortura mucho mayor.

"Obedéceme" oyó en su interior. Era una voz que salía de todos los rincones, y a la vez de ninguno.

"Sal de aquí, ¡vete!" exclamó la morena.

"Obedéceme" Esta vez la orden se escuchó con más claridad. El poder de Helen era inigualable, algo que Melany aún no superaba, pero la resistencia que ella ofrecía ante la maldición, no daba tregua a la rubia. Helen no podía perder más tiempo. Liberaría a Melany de repente, y antes de que ella se percatara de dicha acción y quedase desconcertada, ya la habría dejado inconsciente y llevado de aquel lugar. Rogando porque esos segundos de desconcierto fueran suficientes, detuvo el Imperius y acto seguido lanzó el Desmaius. Poco más se abalanzó sobre Melany para asirla, y desapareció con ella entre sus brazos, perdiendo de vista la batalla que, aún a costa de lo sucedido entre ambas, se desataba en Hungría.

—Helen.- dijo Dumbledore al verla, inclinándose sobre su escritorio. Realmente lo había sorprendido la inesperada aparición.

Severus Snape se encontraba frente a él, y a juzgar por la expresión despectiva que lanzó hacia la rubia, acababan de interrumpir una conversación importante. Ella simplemente le ignoró. La expresión del director se ensombreció al reparar en la joven inconsciente que cargaba y su lamentable estado, lo que le hizo levantarse de un salto e ir hasta ellas.

—Súbela a mi habitación y recuéstala.- le indicó, optando por no hacer preguntas por el momento.

Ella, más silenciosa de lo habitual, fue hacia las escaleras, y mientras las subía, informó:

—Necesito que le des una poción energizante, se encuentra muy débil, Albus.

Acatando la petición, Dumbledore habló:

—Severus, hazme el favor de ir a buscarla, de prisa.

El aludido frunció el ceño, provocando que diversos surcos se formasen en su rostro cetrino, percatándose de que el director no quería que se enterase de lo que ocurría.

—¿Ya no le quedan, señor?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

—No recuerdo que me hayas dado más frascos a principios de este curso.- expresó serenamente. —Ve, Severus.

Snape aguardó unos segundos, asimilando lo que se le decía o esperando que se le permitiera quedarse, pero al ver que el anciano le miraba interrogante, salió del despacho sin decir una palabra más. Enseguida, Dumbledore subió los escalones de dos en dos, con la energía de aquel joven muchacho que alguna vez fue.

—No traigo buenas noticias, Albus.- explicó, al sentir su presencia tras de sí. Estaba sentada a la cabecera de la cama en la que Melany estaba reposando, con la vista clavada en el acolchado.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido, Helen?

—La desmayé.- respondió, alzando los ojos para mirar al anciano mago. —Fue necesario, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso de poder.

—¿Tú estás segura?- inquirió, apesadumbrado.

—Totalmente, Albus, yo misma lo presencié.

—¿Qué fue lo que lo provocó?- cuestionó, paseándose de una punta a otra de la acogedora habitación.

—No lo sé exactamente. Ella me envió un mensaje, advirtiéndome del ataque a Hungría.

El profesor asintió, conciente del caos reciente.

—Severus ha acudido a avisarme hace unos minutos, él acababa de enterarse por la marca tenebrosa. ¿Es muy grave?

—Tanto como lo esperábamos, pero nuestros ejércitos se están encargando de todo, por eso he venido hasta aquí.- expuso, intentando disimular su agotamiento.

—He enviado a la Orden en cuanto me he enterado.

—No era necesario…- replicó ella, negando con la cabeza mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Melany.

—Verás, Helen, a estas alturas, toda posible ayuda es necesaria.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… Voldemort está avanzando. Ha encontrado la forma de sumar a los hombres lobos en sus ataques durante el día.

—Tarde o temprano la encontraría… Por el momento, dejemos ese asunto de lado, y cuéntame con detalle todo lo ocurrido.

Ella soltó todo el aire que involuntariamente había estado reteniendo, y comenzó a narrar el episodio, con voz naturalmente gélida, camuflando su preocupación bajo aquella máscara que la había protegido durante tantos años.

—Acudí al ataque en cuanto todos los Dioses reunimos a los ejércitos, pero observé que, al margen del desastre que la batalla había creado, dentro de ésta estaba sucediendo algo peor. Pude sentir en el ambiente una energía que jamás había visto en otra persona, se trataba de un despliegue de magia inconcebiblemente poderoso. Comprendí a tiempo lo que estaba sucediendo… Nunca en mi vida había intentando detener uno de esos ataques descontrolados, sólo reconocí los síntomas porque, en su momento, me contaron todo cuanto mi padre había sufrido antes de su muerte. Melany estaba desquiciada, aún no averiguo qué es lo que la puso así. Sacarla de aquello no me resultó fácil, Albus… ella se volvió contra mí.

—No me equivoco al afirmar que esas heridas fueron ocasionadas por tu varita, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Helen se tensó de inmediato, pero logró disimularlo. Con una seguridad que en realidad no sentía, asintió.

—Se cerrarán solas cuando ella reponga energías. Hace tiempo que ha aprendido el arte de la magia curativa.- dijo la rubia, viéndose en la necesidad de excusarse.

—No estoy reprendiéndote.- le informó Dumbledore, con seriedad. —Sin embargo, me preocupa lo que esto pueda llegar a modificar en la vida de Melany. No creo que deba exaltarse a partir de ahora.

Helen respiró profundamente al ver sus propios pensamientos reflejados en las palabras del director.

—No estará de acuerdo.- musitó, con la mirada perdida. —Pero tendré que convencerla… Ella no puede continuar luchando.

—Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.- concordó.

—No me escuchará, Albus… Sabes que no lo hará.

—Eres su mentora, está en la obligación de hacerlo, según tus leyes.

—Melany jamás ha actuado en función de la ley, la repudia.- explicó, con cierto matiz de orgullo en el tono de voz.

—Al igual que tú.- le recordó Dumbledore con suavidad. Unos golpes en la puerta se oyeron en el primer piso. —Vaya, Severus ya está aquí. Discúlpame un momento.

Helen oyó los pasos del anciano bajando las escaleras, el abrir de la puerta, luego unos murmullos, un ligero tintineo seguido de un burbujeo, pasos lejanos y el cerrar de la puerta.

Nuevamente, el director había subido. Llevaba un frasco en la mano, que apoyó y destapó en una mesita, y absorbió parte del líquido con una jeringa. Se acercó veloz hacia Melany, le arremangó la túnica rasgada y tras buscar el punto correcto, inyectó la aguja en el blanquecino antebrazo.

—Esta dosis bastará para que despierte.- dijo con seguridad. Hizo una pausa, e instantes después agregó: —Le has salvado la vida, Helen, a pesar de los medios a los que recurriste.

—Mi fin justifica los medios, Albus… y siempre será así.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente; Ambos adultos se habían sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Por unos minutos nada se oyó, hasta que Dumbledore formuló:

—¿Te has preguntado cómo reaccionará cuando recupere la conciencia?

—Aún me lo estoy preguntando.- afirmó. —Aunque no estoy segura de que agradezca lo que hice… Luchar lo es todo para ella.

—No olvides que tiene una misión que cumplir aquí, no se habría perdonado dejarla a medias.

—Buen punto. Y eso me recuerda que debemos decirle a Harry que Melany no le dará clases esta noche.

—Busca un argumento creíble Helen, porque, conociéndolo, no se quedará con la duda.- le aconsejó, con prudencia.

—Me las arreglaré.

Era lunes por la tarde, el primer día de la semana había transcurrido sin muchas novedades. Las horas de clase habían acabado, y a los estudiantes sólo les quedaba por hacer los deberes de la semana, y disfrutar del tiempo libre si es que podían gozar de él.

El orificio del retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor se hizo a un lado, dejando paso al trío de oro. Hacía tiempo que no se los veía juntos, como en épocas pasadas, pero algo los había unido nuevamente, tan rápido como se habían separado.

Instintivamente, los tres se dirigieron a las butacas que solían ocupar cada vez que se reunían en la sala común, y con calma tomaron asiento. Por fin, se los veía en armonía, después de haber atravesado unas duras semanas.

—Ginny se encuentra mejor, ¿no creen?- expresó Ron, visiblemente contento por la mejora de su hermana.

—Al menos ya perdió la palidez.- concordó Hermione.

—Está mejorando…- afirmó el tercero. —Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que aún no hay evidencias de que los hijos de los mortíos fueron los culpables. Ansío tanto sacarles las máscaras frente al mundo… ellos no deberían permanecer aquí.

—Son un peligro, Harry, es cierto. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ni siquiera Dumbledore ha encontrado manera de sacarlos de aquí.- se lamentó la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dumbledore? Por favor, Hermione, parece que estuvieras hablando en broma. Últimamente, Dumbledore ya no hace nada por nosotros.- le recriminó Harry, con rotundidad y un dejo de rechazo entremezclado en sus palabras.

—No seas tan duro con él, sabes que siempre está encargándose de algún asunto fuera de Hogwarts.- le pidió ella.

—Como sea.- dijo Harry, restándole importancia. —Lo importante aquí es hallar la forma de poner en evidencia a Malfoy y los demás. Se ve que andan con cuidado, para no ser pillados in fraganti, pero los vigilaré mientras pueda.

—Nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo, amigo.- le apoyó Ron, conforme. —Si puedo evitar que esos buenos para nada sigan saliéndose con la suya, participaré de esto. ¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ronald. Esta vez, Malfoy se pasó de la raya.

—Entonces, nuestro rubio amigo se enterará de lo que somos capaces.- dijo el moreno, mientras sus ojos brillaban del deseo de venganza.

—Oye Harry, ¿qué es lo que haremos exactamente?- inquirió el pelirrojo, con curiosidad.

—Más tarde les contaré lo que tengo planeado. Ahora acabo de recordar algo, nos veremos luego. Y debes estar en el campo dentro de una hora Ron, no lo olvides, hoy toca entrenamiento.

Se puso de pie enérgicamente y fue hacia las escaleras, sintiendo las miradas de sus dos amigos puestas en él mientras subía por éstas.

Llegó hasta la puerta que daba a su dormitorio, y al confirmar que no había nadie dentro, se encerró en él. Necesitaba privacidad para intentar hacer lo que le había pasado por la mente minutos antes. No entendía del todo por qué, pero una imagen se había aparecido ante sus ojos al pensar en una venganza para Malfoy, como si fuera un golpe de inspiración. Se trataba de una cosa, que le había quedado pendiente desde hacía ya varios meses.

Se dirigió directamente hacia su baúl, y revolvió entre sus posesiones por algunos segundos, hasta que, en el fondo, envuelto en una vieja camiseta que había pertenecido a Dudley, lo encontró. Era el regalo de Dumbledore, aquel que no había logrado abrir cuando le fue entregado.

Lo tenía entre sus manos, sin saber qué correspondía hacer. Entonces releyó la nota del director, esperando vislumbrar una pista o señal, algo que le mostrase cuál era la manera de ver qué había oculto en el estuche.

—"Tu reflejo te dará la respuesta"- musitó. ¿Esa era la clave? ¿Su reflejo?

Se dirigió al baño, y frente al espejo, comenzó a observar su rostro detalladamente. ¿Qué tenía él de especial, que pudiera serle útil para descubrir la clave? ¿Su cabello azabache? ¿Su cicatriz? ¿Sus ojos verde esmeralda?

Pero, ¿qué secreto tenía su cabello? ¿El de no poder peinarse? ¿Y su cicatriz? Definitivamente muchos. ¿Y sus ojos?

—¿Mis ojos?- inquirió Harry, a su propio reflejo, al tiempo que alzaba las cejas sarcásticamente. —Son verde esmeralda, ¿y eso qué? El verde es... el color de la esperanza.

El moreno se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Eso es!- exclamó. —Dumbledore siempre sostuvo que lo importante es tener fé y esperanza. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Entonces acercó sus labios al estuche, como si pretendiera que su voz llegase más clara, y susurró:

—Esperanza.

Con un extraño sonido, que no tenía nada de similar con el de un candado abriéndose, el estuche se iluminó, y Harry se vio obligado a soltarlo, dejándolo caer al piso. El obsequio ardía.

-¿Qué rayos...?- maldijo, colocando las manos bajo el grifo del lavabo. El agua fría le calmó la quemazón, y enseguida se le pasó el ardor. Se puso en cuclillas lentamente, para levantar el estuche del suelo. Acercó sus manos a éste y comprobó que el calor se había evaporado.

Lo sujetó, para ponerlo del revés sobre su mano izquierda, y de la fina abertura, cayó sobre su palma un anillo. Era plateado, y portaba una brillante piedra negra.

Antes de que pudiese observarlo con más atención, sobre la mano de Harry cayó algo mucho más ligero. Era una tarjeta, que contenía sólo unas pocas palabras, en las que el moreno reconoció la inclinada y prolija caligrafía de Dumbledore:

"_Con esto, podrás comprobar que la Saeta de Fuego no lo es todo."_

—Esto… es…- dijo Harry, de forma incoherente. Acercó el anillo a su dedo anular, como hipnotizado, pero no llegó a colocárselo, porque una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Harry!- se escuchó, del otro lado de la puerta. El moreno escondió el objeto de inmediato. —¿Estás ahí?

—Si Ron, entra.- le respondió, al tiempo que, con un simple hechizo, volvía a guardar todo en su baúl.

—Tenemos que bajar, Alicia y Parvati acaban de salir hacia los vestuarios, y Natalie ya está allí.- le informó el pelirrojo.

—Claro. Ve, luego te alcanzo.- le indicó el joven, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—De… de acuerdo.- aceptó su amigo, y algo inseguro, se marchó.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Harry introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el pequeño obsequio. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse el anillo, retiró su dedo hacia atrás, arrepintiéndose a último momento. Metió la pieza en el estuche, y éste a su vez, entre su ropa. Había decidido probarlo más tarde, cuando no hubiese riesgo de ser visto.

Salió de allí, para no caer en la tentación de volver atrás, y bajó las escaleras con inusitada serenidad. Atravesó la sala común en pocos segundos, y lo mismo hizo con los pasillos y las escaleras que le conducían hacia fuera del castillo.

Jack y Andrew se le habían sumado en el camino, y cuando estuvieron al aire libre, se dirigieron a los vestuarios, donde les esperaba el resto del equipo.

Ya todos estabas listos, dispuestos a otro duro entrenamiento de su capitán.

Harry los observó fugazmente mientras se colocaba el uniforme escarlata, y minutos más tarde los siete ya estaban montados en sus escobas, ubicados en sus respetivas posiciones. Algo en el ambiente había cambiado, y todos podían notarlo. En el lugar de Ginny, se encontraba Natalie.

La fría habitación se encontraba en penumbras, a pesar de que el ocaso aún no había caído sobre la ciudad. Es que allí no había ventanas, ni salida visible al exterior, pues la guarida estaba oculta en un piso subterráneo.

De repente, techo, piso y paredes vibraron con fuerza, dando la impresión de que pronto todo se vendría abajo y quedarían sepultados bajo las ruinas, pero nada de aquello sucedió.

—Malditos trenes, a nadie podría habérsele ocurrido un lugar mejor para instalarnos.- gruñó el Señor Tenebroso, rasgando con sus uñas largas el viejo cuero del sillón. De improviso, un mal presentimiento se hizo notar dentro de él. Sabía de qué se trataba, o al menos lo prevenía: su jugada había salido mal. Sus cabecillas habían fallado, o estaban siendo aniquilados. A ellos, les convenía la segunda opción, porque si llegaban ante él con vida, portando la noticia de resultados desastrosos, él mismo se encargaría de mandarlos al infierno. Estaba seguro de que tenía una buena plaza reservada allí.

Entonces, oyó una serie de murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, llamándole la atención. Giró sus ojos en señal de divertida impaciencia, y moviendo la mano, abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Cuatro mortífagos pegaron un salto al verse al descubierto, y, al unísono exclamaron:

—¡Amo!

—Acérquense, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Alecto, Amycus.- les indicó, con irónica y peligrosa suavidad.

Los susodichos avanzaron con toda la dignidad que les fue posible, intentando disimular su temor.

—¿De qué noticias son portadores, Alecto?- inquirió.

La mujer levantó la cabeza alarmada, y observó a su hermano, implorando ayuda. No habían olvidado la última tortura que habían recibido de su señor, tras fracasar en un ataque al Callejón Diagon… Las heridas recién habían comenzado a cicatrizar.

—Mi… mi señor.- empezó Alecto, aterrorizada. —Hicimos la retirada porque los ejércitos de esos Dioses estaban acabando con los nuestros… Pero antes de que ellos llegaran, sembramos el terror en las calles de la ciudad. Arrasamos con miles de muggles, amo, miles.- explicó atropelladamente.

—¿Nuestras bajas?

—Pocas en comparación, amo, se lo puedo asegurar.- contestó, esta vez con más confianza en vista de que el Señor Oscuro se veía apacible.

—Mi Lord, si me permite… Rabastan presenció algo muy extraño durante la batalla. Se lo contaría yo mismo, pero me perdí del principio.- dijo Rodolphus, haciendo todo lo posible por satisfacer a su amo.

—Habla, Rabastan, habla.- lo incitó Voldemort, con avidez.

—Pienso, que encontramos el punto débil de la Niña Guerrera, señor.


	25. Planes

**Capítulo 25**

**Planes.**

**Viernes 25 de octubre.**

El trío de oro salía de la clase de Pociones, cada uno con expresión distinta. El moreno, totalmente relajado por fuera, aunque por dentro buscaba la mejor forma de deshacerse de su simpático profesor. La castaña mostraba una expresión indignada debido a los obvios favoritismos de Snape y su injusticia al alabar la mediocre poción de Malfoy y aceptar a regañadientes la de ella. Ron, por su parte, salió visiblemente malhumorado, despotricando contra Snape y su nariz ganchuda entrometiéndose en su caldero. El profesor no había hecho más que mofarse de los intentos de Ron por hacer la poción correctamente, mientras mencionaba, con voz fuerte para que toda la clase le oyera, el desastre que el pelirrojo era.

Al llegar a Transformaciones, mientras Ron continuaba enfurruñado, Hermione observaba a Harry inquisitivamente. Él, sin embargo, no le devolvió la mirada a pesar de que sentía la suya sobre su nuca. Prestaba total atención a las conversaciones ajenas, al darse cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros indagaban sobre lo que le había sucedido a la profesora Swann. Era evidente, que a nadie se le había pasado por alto la noticia de que los alumnos de sexto no habían tenido clase de Defensa el lunes, ni tampoco el resto de la semana.

Al ponerse de pie la profesora Mcgonagall y al ver que su clase estaba claramente despistada, utilizó la técnica más efectiva sobre ellos: calló toda plática con severas miradas. El silencio no tardó en aparecer, ante la expresión satisfecha de Minerva.

—Hoy comenzaremos con un tema nuevo. Preparen sus varitas.- advirtió la mujer, mirándolos por sobre sus gafas redondas y dirigiéndose al pizarrón que estaba a sus espaldas. Todos colocaron sus varitas en el pupitre y agarraron un cuaderno y una pluma, listos para tomar notas.

—Ron, pon un poco más de atención. Luego tendrás dificultades para los exámenes.- le reprochó Hermione, codeándole discretamente. El pelirrojo había pasado casi toda la hora cabeceando sobre su mano, con expresión malhumorada y cambiando de posición con más frecuencia de la necesaria.

—No fastidies, Hermione.- se molestó él, dispuesto a no dejarse influenciar por su amiga.

Ella le miró enfadada y volvió a sentarse hacia el frente, decidida a no dirigirle la palabra por un largo rato.

—Chicos.- murmuró Harry, para captar su atención. Ya se veía en la incómoda y conocida situación de ser él quien intermediara entre aquellos dos. —Les contaré lo que tengo planeado, si prometen dejar de discutir.

Los aludidos se observaron repentinamente interesados, pero al recordar que estaban enojados, sus miradas pasaron de la curiosidad al desafío en cuestión de pocos segundos. Harry esperó sin impacientarse, pensando si sería lo adecuado informarles sobre lo que sucedería dentro de los próximos días. Decidió que, al igual que él, sus amigos tenían todo el derecho de participar de su venganza contra Draco Malfoy. Después de todo, ellos habían sido víctimas de sus crueldades tanto como él.

—¿Y bien?- interrogó Harry, levantando las cejas.

—Si Ron acepta dejar su comportamiento infantil, entonces no pondré objeciones.- cuchicheó Hermione.

—¿Yo?- saltó Ron, a la defensiva, pero su tono de indignación fue tan exagerado que le hizo elevar el tono de voz. Toda la clase se volteó a mirarlo y la profesora Mcgonagall, deteniéndose en su explicación, se dirigió hacia él:

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Weasley?

Inmediatamente, las orejas del pelirrojo se tornaron rojas, como sucedía cada vez que se avergonzaba.

—Eh... yo no, quiero decir que...- balbuceó, ante la mirada burlona de su amiga. Respiró profundamente intentando concentrarse y finalmente respondió: —No, no ocurre nada, profesora.

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, señor Weasley, le agradecería si guardara sus sobresaltos para fuera de mi salón.- le dijo con tono cortante. Y, como si nadie la hubiese interrumpido, continuó con su clase.

—¿Ves lo que logras?- se molestó Ron, murmurándole a la castaña.

—Pero si no he sido yo la que gritó en medio de una clase.- repuso ella, con sorpresa.

—Ya.- la cortó el gryffindor, nuevamente enfurruñado.

—Veo que no han considerado mi propuesta...- comenzó Harry, quien -a consciencia- se había mantenido al margen. —De todas maneras, no me molestará llevar a cabo mis planes yo sólo.- les dijo, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras. Realmente deseaba disfrutarlo sin compañía.

—Aguarda.- le atajó Hermione. Entonces observó a Ron, implorante. —No me convence el hecho de que hagamos algo fuera de las normas, pero Malfoy se lo ha estado buscando. Aún no olvido lo que hizo en el tren.- se sinceró, estrechando los ojos al pronunciar la última parte. —De verdad quiero ayudar a Harry.- continuó, en murmullos más bajos. —Ronald, mírame.- le pidió. El joven había estado rehuyendo su mirada desde que había comenzado a hablar.

Sus ojos azules finalmente se detuvieron en los suyos, primero con duda, y luego con resignación.

—También yo.- se rindió Ron.

—Está decidido.- intervino el moreno, utilizando, sin proponérselo, un tono seguro y ligeramente amedrentador. Comprendió que la frialdad ya estaba incorporada a su alma y difícilmente podría hacerla a un lado, aunque -por el momento- no lo necesitara.

Una mirada azul y otra chocolate, se posaron discretamente en él, reflejando la curiosidad y la excitación que provocaba el saber que, pronto, volverían a romper las reglas.

—Diablos picantes.- le dijo a la gárgola, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello negro. Ésta se movió, dejando lugar a una escalera en forma de caracol. Subió por ella con expresión serena, moviéndose sigilosa y veloz como una serpiente. Sin embargo, su mirada era distante, y un buen observador habría sabido descifrar su postura recta y tensa, percatándose de que estaba a la defensiva. Golpeó tres veces con sus nudillos y la puerta se abrió antes de que ella terminara de bajar la mano.

—Melany.- la saludó fríamente. La susodicha sólo dio señales de que le había oído al asentir con la cabeza.

—Snape me comunicó que Dumbledore quería hablar conmigo.- aclaró la joven profesora, viendo que el director no se encontraba allí.

—Por supuesto, en un momento regresará.- afirmó Helen, volviendo a tomar asiento en una de las sillas. Melany lo hizo a su lado y por varios minutos esperaron sin decir palabra.

—¿A ti también te citó?- preguntó la morena.

Su mentora sonrió de lado con cierta ironía, conciente del tono de sospecha de su voz.

—Algo así.- respondió tras unos segundos.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?- cuestionó, interrumpiendo el silencio por segunda vez.

—Yo se tanto como tú.- dijo Helen, enigmáticamente. No obstante, una sombra había cruzado por sus ojos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Melany.

—No me digas.- replicó con sarcasmo. A pesar de la tensión de su voz, relajó su postura y apoyó los codos en los apoyabrazos.

—Melany, tu actitud es muy irresponsable. ¿Los sabes, cierto? Por eso te sientes enfadada contigo misma.- aventuró la mujer, aparentando indiferencia.

La morena bufó.

—Que ridiculez.- fue lo último que dijo, con toda la frialdad de que era capaz. Helen no se preocupó por responder, sabía que no iba a escucharla.

Transcurrió al menos un cuarto de hora hasta que la puerta se abrió sin estrépito alguno y el anciano director tomó asiento en su sillón predilecto. Su rostro estaba sereno, pacífico, pero la jovialidad con la que solía desplazarse se había esfumado. Sus ojos, determinaban seriedad.

—Los tres sabemos por qué estamos reunidos aquí. Éste no es un asunto trivial, estamos tratando la integridad física de una persona. Por lo tanto, no podemos tomárnoslo a la ligera... o tomar decisiones precipitadas.- añadió, observando a Melany.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, Dumbledore, pero me temo que no estamos aquí por lo mismo. ¿Según usted, quién está en riesgo exactamente?

—Tú misma, Melany.- contestó, con tal seguridad, que cualquier persona sensata no se habría atrevido a rebatirle. Sin embargo, Melany no encajaba en esa categoría.

—No creo estar de acuerdo con su suposición.- dijo despreocupadamente.

—¿Helen?- inquirió Albus, con tranquilidad.

—Ya sabes lo que opino sobre el asunto.- se limitó a responder, inspirando profundamente.

—Melany, ambos necesitamos que escuches nuestros argumentos. Ya que el lunes pasado te fuiste sin mediar palabra, me parece justo y oportuno que nos dejes explicarnos ahora.- comenzó el profesor, con voz grave.

—Si desean explicarse- interrumpió la morena, dirigiéndose a ellos fríamente- no tengo inconvenientes, pero quiero que estén al tanto de que no cambiaré de opinión sin importar lo que digan. Así pues, adelante.

Helen se removió en el asiento para cambiar de posición. Cruzó las piernas y dejó reposar sus manos en ellas, alejándose del respaldo para inclinarse ligeramente sobre sí misma. Melany permaneció inmóvil, dirigiendo su mirada neutra sólo al profesor, no quería chocar con los ojos de su entrenadora. No estaba enfadada, eso sería impropio de ella, pero se sentía traicionada. Helen más que nadie debería entender su obsesión por seguir luchando. No era un capricho, la rubia la conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero al parecer no la comprendía tanto como Melany esperaba. Su propia mentora se estaba confabulando con otro hombre para impedirle luchar. ¿Era eso justo? La slytherin sonrió interiormente al pensar en lo estúpido de la pregunta. Claro que no era justo... la vida no lo era.

Albus fingió omitir las últimas palabras de Melany. Curiosamente, sus codos no reposaban sobre el escritorio, ni las yemas de sus dedos se golpeaban entre sí, pero él estaba demasiado pendiente de las reacciones de las dos imponentes mujeres como para percatarse de semejante nimiedad. Prosiguió argumentando:

—Al resistirte a cancelar tus próximas clases con Harry, estás exponiendo a ambos a un cercano peligro. Lo que sucedió en la última batalla te ha dejado inestable, insegura, es por eso que no logras controlar tus emociones como estabas acostumbrada. Por favor, déjame continuar.- le rogó levantando una mano, al ver la intención de Melany en replicar. —El autocontrol que has adquirido con el paso de los años, se ha debilitado a causa de la reciente pérdida de poder y en consecuencia, podrías perder los estribos fácilmente. Al hacerlo, Melany, sufrirás nuevamente un derroche, un despliegue de magia que, sin duda, sería capaz de dañar a todos cuantos tengas a tu alrededor. En eso consiste el peligro al que expones a Harry, si continúas dándole clases particulares. Por otro lado, el riesgo no está sólo en descontrolarte, sino en que los entrenamientos requieran de ti una fuerza que en este momento no estás capacitada para utilizar. Continuamente, tu cuerpo está obligado a realizar esfuerzos, incluso inconscientemente. El punto es que, si te exaltas, lo más probable es que tu magia te consuma desde dentro.

—La magia curativa...- se quiso defender Melany.

—La magia curativa que conoces no te servirá en este caso, Melany... Has sufrido lo único que puede debilitar a una guerrera. A una Diosa, casi.- repuso Helen. Esta vez su aprendiz sí la miró; parecía agotada...

—No hay nada que pueda debilitarme, conozco mi resistencia, sé cuánto soy capaz de soportar.- afirmó ella, sin dejarse intimidar por algo que, en realidad, debería haberla puesto de los nervios.

—Veo que aún no entiendes lo importante del asunto.- dijo Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza lentamente y dirigiendo su mirada penetrante hacia la ventana. El sol de mediodía se reflejaba omnipotente en las aguas tranquilas del Lago Negro. Pero él sabía que, en cualquier momento, algo agitaría sus aguas, provocando que el lago, pacífico como se mostraba, se tornara turbio y peligroso. —Quizás no quieres comprenderlo.- se lamentó.

—Tiene razón, no quiero oírlo.- respondió Melany. Su voz repentinamente había adoptado un tono glacial. No permitía que nadie le sintiera lástima, en absoluto. —Harry ya perdió cuatro clases que fueron suficiente tiempo para reponerme. No la perderá esta noche.- determinó la morena.

—Cuatro días no significan nada.

Melany abrió los ojos como platos, apretando los labios con demasiada fuerza, sorprendida por primera vez en muchos años. La voz de Helen, esa que tantas veces había oído, esa que miles de veces había amilanado hasta al más valiente, había sonado quebrada... débil. Mas sus ojos no habían derramado ni una sola gota.

La morena sintió que pasaban horas sin que pudiera moverse e intentando a toda costa apartar la vista de su mentora. Pero le resultaba imposible, el asombro la había dejado inmóvil. Fue Dumbledore el primero en romper la tensión del ambiente.

—Si te niegas a dejar las clases, me veré en la obligación de despedirte, Melany, y no quiero hacerlo.- le advirtió.

—Encontraré la forma de comunicarme con él.- logró articular la aludida, aún sin reponerse del todo.

—Pondré vigilancia a Harry, La Orden se ocupará de ello.- continuó.

Ella sonrió arrogante.

—No pueden hacer nada contra mí.- entonces, su tono recuperó la seriedad y observó a ambos con dureza. —Lo que ninguno de ustedes entiende, es cuán desprotegido dejarían a Harry si me alejaran de él. Debe acabar su entrenamiento bajo mis enseñanzas... me es imposible dejarlo a medias.- Y sin darles lugar a réplica, salió del despacho.

—Iré esta noche, después de la reunión de prefectos.- les informó Hermione, andando a paso apresurado. Su cabello lucía más enmarañado de lo habitual y sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar. Tal vez , lo primero se debía a que había estado atolondrada yendo de un lado a otro, ayudando a Neville con los deberes de astronomía, planificando con sus amigos la próxima jugada para el plan, adelantando libros para la mayoría de las asignaturas...

"—Deberías darte un respiro, Hermione, no has parado en todo el día."- le había dicho Ron después del almuerzo, a lo que ella se había negado tozudamente.

Y lo segundo, estaba claro a quién se lo debía. Era la ansiedad de irse contra Malfoy lo que provocaba que sus ojos brillasen de aquella manera... era la certeza de saber que sería ella la que triunfaría sobre él. El plan de Harry era, realmente, extraordinario. Y le había sorprendido cuán perfectamente estaba trazado.

—Luego acompáñame a la Torre, te daré el Mapa del Merodeador.- le respondió el moreno, despeinándose el cabello.

La castaña suspiró sonoramente.

—Harry.- dijo. —Ustedes lo necesitarán más que yo, consérvalo. Yo estoy preparada.- añadió, palmeando su bolsillo derecho, donde su varita reposaba a la espera de salir a la luz.

—Ten cuidado.- le pidió Ron, extrañamente serio. Ella se sonrojó, agradeciendo interiormente que el hecho pasara desapercibido bajo la escasa luz de la tarde, que estaba por caer.

—Estaré menos preocupado si no utilizas la varita, Hermione. Si te topas con algún slytherin allí -es un caso remoto, lo sé, te concedo eso- es posible que se lancen contra ti. Sabemos de lo que son capaces.- rebatió Harry, dispuesto a mantener firme su postura.

Ron apretó las manos en un acto inconsciente, como si las serpientes estuvieran frente a ellos y él se preparara para atizarles un puñetazo.

Subieron las escaleras y doblaron en la siguiente esquina, golpeando finalmente una puerta de madera oscura. Se asomó por ésta la cabeza de la enfermera, quien de inmediato hizo un mohín al ver de quiénes se trataba.

—Tienen quince minutos.- expresó con resignación en su voz aguda, abriendo del todo para dejarles pasar.

Una pelirroja les sonreía desde el otro lado de la habitación, ligeramente sentada contra la almohada. Su cabello había recuperado el rojo fogoso, así como su piel había vuelto a tornarse rosada. Los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey habían surtido efecto y la semana en la que ella debía permanecer en reposo obligatorio, afortunadamente, había transcurrido.

—Harry.- susurró, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en cuanto él se acercó. El moreno la besó, presionando sus labios dulcemente, como si temiera hacerle daño si ejercía más fuerza. La soltó en breve; no era partidario de las demostraciones en público. Tomó su mano y se sentó a su lado, posando sus ojos verdes sólo en ella.

Ginny sintió una punzada de dolor al percibir el vacío de su mirada, y otra de nostalgia e impotencia al entender que le costaría muchísimo traer de vuelta al antiguo Harry. Se hizo la desentendida cuando Hermione le preguntó si sucedía algo malo, argumentando que se encontraba extremadamente harta de aquel lugar.

—Saldrás de aquí pronto, ya lo verás.- la reconfortó Harry, apretando su mano suavemente.

¿Por qué sus ojos no podían ser tan tiernos como sus palabras o como sus besos? Se preguntaba la pelirroja, frunciendo los labios.

—¿Hay noticias?- interrogó de repente, buscando una distracción a sus pensamientos.

—Oh, claro que sí.- sonrió Ron, con un matiz de complicidad que Ginny reconoció al instante.

—Cuéntenmelo todo.- dijo, incorporándose mejor para no perder detalle.

Todos sonrieron a la vez, como si estuvieran sincronizados, cuando Ronald comenzó a hablarle de lo que Harry había planificado. Se vio obligado a murmurar cada vez que Pomfrey pasaba cerca de ellos, hecho que no impidió que Ginny sonriera con evidente aprobación ante lo que escuchaba. Hermione lo interrumpió con demasiada frecuencia, según demostraba Ron con miradas exasperadas, pero finalmente logró detallar todo con bastante precisión, ante el rostro maravillado de su hermana.

—Son malvados.- afirmó la pelirroja, sin salir de su impresión. Harry sonrió de lado, regodeándose en la indiscriminada ironía de aquellas palabras. —¡Realmente malvados!- repitió. —Cuánto me gustaría participar...

El cuerpo del moreno se puso rígido.

—No quiero que tomes parte en esto, no es seguro.

—Podría acompañarme a mí.- intervino Hermione, saliendo en defensa de su amiga. —Cuatro manos son mejor que dos, Harry.

—Madame Pomfrey aún no le da el alta, no habrá forma de hacerla salir.- se negó nuevamente.

—Vamos, tú sabes que si quisieras, podrías convencer a Pomfrey.- insistió la castaña.

—Por favor.- suplicó Ginny, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con la otra mano.

El aludido se volteó hacia Ron, exasperado. Hermione observaba al pelirrojo con ojos asesinos; Él se encogió frente a aquello.

—Lo siento, acabo de optar por no opinar en el asunto.- dijo a modo de evasiva, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Muchas gracias, amigo.- contestó Harry entre dientes, girando su rostro hacia las jóvenes.

—Hemos ganado, no puedes oponerte.- se le anticipó Ginny, conociéndolo de sobras.

—Perfecto. Lo intentaré.- anunció con voz fría, caminando hacia el pequeño despacho de la enfermera.

—¡Has un buen esfuerzo!- exclamó su novia, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

Lanzó el quinto bollo de papel al piso, tomando otra hoja y poniéndose a escribir en ella obstinadamente. Su letra era alargada, pero prolija y esmerada, más vistosa aún con la tinta verde esmeralda que estaba utilizando. Se detuvo al final de cada punto, pensando detenidamente en las próximas palabras. Finalmente, releyó lo escrito tantas veces como le fue necesario, para asegurarse de que ésa era la indicada. Dobló el papel por la mitad y lo introdujo en un sobre. Escribió sólo el remitente y luego la guardó en un cajón, bajo un montón de camisas nuevas. Ya la enviaría cuando llegara el momento.

—El momento.- repitió en voz alta, para sí mismo. Una sonrisa sumamente atractiva cruzó por su rostro, mientras se dirigía hacia la gran ventana con vista al bosque. Apoyó sus palmas en el marco, aspirando el aire fresco del atardecer.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Mirando la interminable extensión de cielo, levantó las cejas con cierto escepticismo.

—He dicho que no me molesten.- gruñó.

—Eso no me lo has dicho a mí.- canturreó una voz femenina, entrando a la habitación con aire encantador. Cerró la puerta de inmediato y se acercó hacia el joven, que aún no se había dignado a voltearse. Se aferró a su cintura, descansando el rostro en su ancha espalda varonil. Él no dio señales de haberla visto, hasta que sintió como ella dejaba un camino de besos de un hombro al otro y ya le fue imposible ignorarle.

—Di expresamente la orden de que nadie me interrumpiera.- comenzó. —¿Cómo es que Crabbe y Goyle te dejaron pasar, Pansy?

Ella se encogió de hombros con la elegancia propia de su familia y con la misma voz cantarina, respondió:

—Ya sabes, una Parkinson sabe cómo utilizar sus encantos.

—Pansy, estoy ocupado ahora, no tengo tiempo para distraerme. Vete.- le ordenó, sin ningún remordimiento y un frío desinterés en su voz.

—Draco.- ronroneó la chica. —Vamos, ríndete, hace días que estás encerrado en tu habitación sin querer ver a nadie.- le dijo, colándose entre Draco y la ventana al ver un hueco lo suficientemente espacioso.

—No debo perder tiempo.- repitió, inmutable.

—Pero sí quieres.- insistió ella, enroscando sus brazos delgados alrededor del cuello del rubio. —Tú si quieres divertirte, a pesar de lo mucho que te niegues.

—Quizás, aunque eso no me afectará ahora.- determinó, deshaciéndose de la slytherin. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente, cediendo el paso a Pansy con un parsimonioso gesto de mano.

—De acuerdo, Draco, pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.- sonrió. —No podrás escabullirte en el baile, cariño...

—Claro que no.

—Te esperaré hasta entonces.- se despidió Pansy, no sin antes robarle un fogoso beso que requirió de todo el autocontrol de Draco para frenarlo.

—Ahí te veré.- prometió, sonriendo con atrevimiento.

La profesora Vector estaba despidiendo a sus alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, cuando Ron se puso de pie y se alejó de las ventanas. Guardó el telescopio, los libros y los mapas rápidamente, le susurró algo a Harry -quien le palmeó la espalda antes de salir del salón- y se apresuró en dirección a Hermione, aguardando a que ella dejara también el material.

El salón ya había quedado vacío, exceptuando unos pocos alumnos. La castaña se sobresaltó al ver la sombra de él a pocos pasos suyos. Al reconocerlo, una oleada de alivio le recorrió el rostro, al tiempo que sonreía cálidamente.

—No sabía que seguías aquí.- admitió ella.

—¿Tienes unos minutos? Me gustaría hablar contigo.- pidió, balanceándose nerviosamente sobre sus pies.

—Dime.- aceptó, expectante.

—Yo... Hermione, espero no llegar demasiado tarde.- comenzó, con una nota de amargura en la voz, que casi al acto fue reemplazada por un tono esperanzado: —Me preguntaba si querrías ir al baile conmigo.- se sorprendió enormemente y se aplaudió en su interior al ver que no había trastabillado al pedírselo. No obstante, no podía evitar esa sensación de vergüenza, como si quisiera salir corriendo a ocultarse de la mirada de sus ojos chocolate.

Ella quedó muda por unos minutos; para Ron, fueron una eternidad.

—¿No habrás aceptado a alguien más, verdad?- interrogó él, apremiante.

—No, por supuesto que no.- replicó Hermione.

El pelirrojo soltó el aire de un tirón, visiblemente reconfortado. Le había estado preocupando aquel asunto durante la última semana, sin atreverse a preguntarle si ya tenía pareja.

—¿Entonces, irás conmigo?

—Encantada.- asintió Hermione, con una sonrisa brillante. De pronto frunció los labios, adoptando una expresión seria. —Un momento. ¿En plan de qué?- Formuló la pregunta sin ninguna segunda intención, pero Ron se quedó plantado al escucharla. Definitivamente, eso no lo había anticipado.

—Supongo... supongo que en plan de amigos.- respondió finalmente, inseguro.

Ella se mordió el labio al oír la desesperanzadora respuesta.

—Claro, claro.- aceptó la castaña, esquivando su mirada intencionadamente.

—¿Vienes?- interrogó Ron, ofreciéndole una mano.

Hermione se quedó estática. Ese gesto le daba una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. ¿Había dicho desesperanzadora? ¿Cuándo?

Al llegar al pasillo, hizo lo usual para hacer aparecer la puerta de la Sala Multipropósito. Tras dar una mirada a los corredores más próximos y asegurarse de que estaban vacíos, entró a la habitación. Como todas las noches, la sala se había convertido en un lugar amplio, carente de muebles. Lo único que había era, colgadas en una de las paredes, una buena cantidad de armas predispuestas en filas. Más detalladamente, se trataba de arcos, flechas y espadas, navajas de diferentes tamaños, escudos y quién sabe cuáles otros instrumentos, generalmente de plata.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando totalmente a oscuras. Ni un minúsculo haz de luz se filtraba por alguna abertura, pero eso no fue impedimento para el joven. Alguien allí lo esperaba, olía su presencia muy cerca de su cuerpo.

—Accio espada. -dijo Harry nada más voltearse, poniéndose en guardia a la vez que recibía -en su mano derecha- el arma con la empuñadura de plata adornada con rubíes. Observaba cada rincón de la habitación, a la espera. De pronto, giró su espada atizando un golpe seco al aire, mas en vez de continuar la dirección de la fuerza, ésta impactó contra algo invisible, produciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.

Melany apareció de la nada, espada en mano y se abalanzó sobre Harry. En medio del salto arremetió de costado contra el moreno; el filo del arma rozó el borde de su capa, mas no logró producirle ningún daño. Él logró interceptar el ataque elevando su espada y saltando a la vez, quedando fuera del alcance de su entrenadora. La mujer, con interminable energía, volvió al ataque y Harry a la defensa. Ella corrió a la pared de armas y sacó una navaja fina que utilizó contra su alumno. Él hizo girar su espada como un escudo, deteniendo la navaja y enviándola en dirección a su oponente. Melany la esquivó limpiamente y se hizo de más cuchillas, lanzándoselas una tras otra en la misma dirección. El moreno, por la fuerza de los ataques, tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose y viéndose obligado a mantener el equilibrio hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

De pronto, su rival desapareció de su campo visual. Harry detuvo el escudo, pero no bajó la guardia en ningún momento. Permaneció quieto, silencioso, dejándose guiar únicamente por el instinto auditivo. De forma inesperada, giró velozmente sobre sí mismo y alzó su espada, para luego asestar un golpe a la nada. Ocurrió algo increíble: su espada brilló ferozmente al chocar con el aire.

—Bien hecho.- le felicitó Melany, reapareciendo frente al gryffindoriano. Su espada aún estaba en contacto con la de Harry tras haber detenido el impacto. —Has sabido encontrarme, sólo Dumbledore y algunos Dioses lo hacen. Helen entre ellos.- confesó la mujer. Pero a pesar de estar satisfecha, su tono no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Seguía tan frío como si estuviese hablando con un enemigo.

—Estupendo.- asintió el moreno, utilizando el mismo tono de voz.

Repentinamente, la Sala de los Menesteres se iluminó, respondiendo al hechizo de Melany. Harry pudo observar que, ese día, la joven profesora llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta y tenía puesta, alrededor de la cabeza como forma de bincha, una cinta negra. Los ojos verde esmeralda de ambos refulgían dentro de la habitación.

—Melany, no he tenido ocasión de sacar el asunto antes, pero creo que deberías saberlo.- comenzó Harry, de pasada. La mujer se detuvo en su tarea de guardar las armas para mirarlo. —Para mi último cumpleaños, Dumbledore me obsequió un anillo... especial. Sí, ésa es la palabra correcta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con especial?- inquirió.

—Me proporciona una habilidad excepcional. No lo creerás si te lo digo; mejor será que lo veas.

Lentamente, Harry introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y luego la sacó con la palma hacia arriba, donde reposaba el objeto aparentemente inofensivo. Lo colocó en su mano izquierda y de inmediato sintió cómo la magia que éste poseía, estaba bajo su control. Se impulsó hacia arriba, ante la mirada pasmada de su entrenadora. Él realmente volaba, y sin necesidad de una escoba. Él volaba tal como lo hacía su más declarado enemigo, Lord Voldemort.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo lo consiguió Dumbledore?- cuestionó Melany, recuperando la compostura.

—Tampoco tuve ocasión de comentárselo. De hecho, descubrí cómo abrir el regalo hace pocos días. -le respondió, sobrevolándola.

—Está bien. Ten la precaución de que nadie lo vea.- ordenó, zanjando el asunto. —Baja de allí, quiero hablarte.

—Lo sé. No se lo he dicho a Ron o a Hermione. Ni siquiera a Ginny. Pensé en hablarlo contigo antes.- le comunicó, posando por fin los pies en tierra firme.

—Entonces, fue una buena decisión.- le alabó, comenzando a pasearse por la habitación. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno emitiera sonido, por lo que las siguientes palabras de Melany, tomaron a Harry con la guardia baja. —También sería una buena decisión que olvides la intención de evitar a Helen, debes asistir a sus próximas clases.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?- expresó el gryffindor. Melany pudo percibir la furia escondida tras aquella máscara de indiferencia. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de aquel hecho y le respondió con serenidad:

—Un motivo fundamentado es, por ejemplo, que esa decisión está retrasando tu entrenamiento. Y otra razón digna de mención, sólo por si la anterior te parece poco: empezará con un nuevo tema, que probablemente no quieras perder.

—¿Qué es lo interesante?- inquirió Harry.

—Eso, depende de cuán interesante consideres la animagia.- contestó Melany con sencillez. Vio con satisfacción cómo aquella revelación despertaba por completo el interés de su alumno.

—¿Y qué te impide a ti enseñármelo?- contraatacó el moreno, sin querer ceder aún.

—No hay tiempo, Harry. Ahora más que nunca estoy en la obligación de prepararte para las batallas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó, con el fulgor de la venganza presente en su mirada.

—¿Sabes tú lo que significa el anillo?- repuso Melany, al tiempo que observaba cómo el rostro de Harry denotaba sorpresa, silencio y cierto aturdimiento. Ella aprovechó ese momento de desconcierto de su alumno para proseguir: —Harry, que Dumbledore te haya obsequiado el anillo que tienes entre tus manos, significa que está soltándote a la batalla. Dumbledore te está dando lugar, porque cree que ya estás listo para luchar.


	26. La Venganza

**Capítulo 26.**

**La venganza.**

**Jueves 31 de octubre.**

El día amaneció con un sol radiante, como si fuera el perfecto reflejo de los ánimos dentro de Hogwarts. Se sentía una brisa tibia que apenas lograba modificar la apacible quietud de los arbustos del terreno, como una caricia suave, mínima. En el bosque, no obstante, las hojas no se movían; era tan frondoso que la brisa trémula no lograba atravesarlo. Desde las ventanas del castillo, podía oírse el insistente ulular de las lechuzas -que habían vuelto de caza e intentaban dormir- molestas por las risotadas provenientes de los jóvenes madrugadores dispersos en los jardines. Y, si se admiraba el paisaje en silencio, era posible escuchar el chapoteo del agua, como un lejano rumor, probablemente originado por las criaturas marinas que habitaban el lago. Aquel agradable clima matutino, vaticinaba una noche grandiosa.

Un moreno gryffindoriano estaba sentado en el alféizar de su ventana. Llevaba allí alrededor de hora y media, observado el amanecer. No había logrado conciliar el sueño por más de unas pocas horas, a pesar de haber acabado su clase con Melany bien entrada la madrugada. Era consciente de que necesitaba tomar una ración de poción energizante, si no quería terminar rendido sobre una mesa.

Los destellos rojizos que se reflejaban en el lago, trasladaron hasta su mente la imagen de una larga melena pelirroja. Ginny ocupó sus pensamientos en cuestión de segundos, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por cavilar relacionado con ella. Decidió empezar por el futuro cercano. De antemano, predecía que en el baile no sólo se vería hermosa, sino que deslumbraría. Podía imaginarla con su sonrisa perfecta, mientras aceptaba su brazo antes de hacer la entrada en el baile. Podía sentir en su memoria la fuerza de su mirada, la intensidad de sus ojos color miel. Y habría jurado que era capaz de reproducir el sonido exacto de su risa cantarina, que seguramente oiría a su lado desde el comienzo de la celebración.

Harry se encogió al descubrir la cantidad de emociones que podía revivir en su interior, mas no tardó en tranquilizarse al recordar que aquellas no podían ser descifradas en su rostro. Grabó en su memoria el hecho de que, en el baile, debería hacer un esfuerzo por demostrar al menos parte de la admiración que seguramente Ginny le produciría. No estaba entre sus planes mostrarse inexpresivo y herir los sentimientos de su novia. Esa noche debía ser perfecta para ella, porque él sabía que no tendrían una segunda oportunidad.

Segundas oportunidades… en esos tiempos no las había. Las cosas debían realizarse sin errores, sin fracasos, sin desperdicios, porque en época de guerra no había vuelta atrás. Y Harry era muy consciente de ello. Así sería su venganza contra Malfoy; perfecta, pero sobretodo inolvidable. Lo hundiría, lo humillaría hasta puntos insospechados, con él les haría pagar a su nido de serpientes todas las jugadas sucias de las que había sido víctima. Se desahogaría de todas las broncas, por Hermione, por Ron y por Ginny. Sobretodo por Ginny. Sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en ella, esta vez en un asunto preocupante. Su seguridad. Pero casi podría afirmar que tras esa noche, el problema estaría solucionado. Ya había pensado en algo.

De un tirón, descorrió las cortinas de su cama y echó sus piernas fuera, sentándose en el borde. La única cama desocupada era la de Neville; los demás dormían pacíficamente. Con cuidado, abrió el estrecho cajón de su mesita de noche, recogiendo dos cajas de regalo, planas y rectangulares. La una estaba revestida en gamuza roja, ésa era la suya; la otra, en gamuza azul oscura. Y ésa se la obsequiaría. La destapó, contemplando nuevamente el brillante objeto que reposaba dentro, idéntico al de la otra caja.

"_Sin importar la distancia a la que se encuentren, pronunciando un hechizo ambos se podrán localizar, siempre y cuando la lleven puesta… No se la podrá quitar, solo podrás hacerlo tú, puesto que eres el dueño real."_

Bien, si así debía ser, se aseguraría de que la llevara puesta a partir de esa noche, así como lo haría él. No iba a descuidarla, no permitiría que nadie que no fuera de su confianza se acercara a ella… Aunque no podía acompañarla a todos lados durante todos los minutos del día, sí podía asegurarse de que, a pesar de ello, estuviera bien. No pensaba dejarla a su suerte, desprotegida.

Ginny le plantó un beso en los labios nada más bajar el último escalón, ante las miradas enfadadas de unas cuantas gryffindors. Al parecer, no a todos les había agradado la recuperación de la pelirroja. Harry la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la guió hacia el orificio del retrato, ignorando a cuantos estaban a su alrededor.

Esa mañana, el Gran Salón tenía un aspecto realmente lúgubre que contrastaba con el sol matutino que bañaba las afueras del castillo. El techo encantado mostraba nubarrones grises, como si de un momento a otro el cielo fuera a derrumbarse sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes. Decenas de calabazas con sonrisas siniestras flotaban alrededor de los enormes estandartes que colgaban sobre las largas mesas, representando a las distintas casas con sus respectivos escudos.

Al llegar, la pareja pudo notar las cientos de miradas que se posaron sobre ellos. Ginny se tensó de inmediato, consciente de las habladurías que proseguían entre los estudiantes, discutiendo sobre su relación con Harry como si de un partido de Quidditch se tratara. Desde que había salido de la enfermería, había oído a miles y miles de estudiantes que se preguntaban por qué ellos seguían juntos después de la reciente escena que, sin pretenderlo, habían montado semanas atrás en aquél mismo salón. Aunque sí le incomodaba, lo que preocupaba a Ginny no era la impertinencia con que muchos les señalaban y hablaban sin bajar la voz… sino el hecho de no tener una respuesta segura a aquello que tantos se formulaban.

El moreno la pegó más contra sí en señal de silencioso apoyo y, haciendo gala de su indiferencia, avanzó con expresión impasible y segura hasta los lugares que Ron y Hermione habían guardado para ellos. Se sentaron y desayunaron junto a sus amigos como cualquier día normal, obligando a los demás a quitarles los ojos de encima e imitarles.

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas cómplices cuando una figura alta y rubia ingresó al comedor, seguido por otras dos mucho más amplias y fornidas. Durante el único segundo en el que se chocaron, los ojos verdes de Harry y los grises de Draco se desafiaron a la distancia. Luego el slytherin se dirigió a su mesa sin dar ninguna otra muestra de haberse percatado de su presencia. El gryffindor levantó discretamente la comisura derecha de sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa, recordando lo que se le avecinaba al que se hacía llamar el Rey de las Serpientes.

—Ehh… Harry.- lo llamó Hermione.

Él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, imperturbable. La castaña le señaló disimuladamente a sus espaldas, levantando las cejas como instándolo a girarse. Harry lo hizo sin mucho interés y se detuvo al ver a un alumno con la corbata de ravenclaw, que debía ser de primero, como mucho de segundo, mirándolo paralizado y postrado tras él.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- inquirió Harry alzando las cejas. Su tono, a pesar de que el moreno había hecho un intento por no espantar al chico, había sonado frío e intimidante.

El niño se encogió sobre sí mismo como si tuviera la intención de desaparecer. Se restregó las manos nerviosamente, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, y con voz temblorosa le habló, pero lo hizo tan bajito que ninguno de los cuatro lo oyó. Hermione fue la que se dirigió a él esta vez, con voz mucho más suave y alentadora:

—¿Podrías decirnos qué necesitas?

—Yo…a mí…- tartamudeó. Se frenó en seco, como infundándose valor y, dando un respingo, dijo atropelladamente: —La profesora Swann me envió a buscar a Harry Potter, quiere que se presente en su despacho.

—De acuerdo, ve tranquilo.- le animó Hermione, sonriéndole, pero cuando la prefecta se dio cuenta, el niño ya había emprendido la carrera para alejarse lo antes posible de allí.

—Los chicos de hoy.- murmuró Ron, enfocándose nuevamente en sus pastelitos.

—¿Has perdido algo, Lavender?- le interrogó Ginny con extrema amabilidad.

La aludida, quien aún estaba inclinada hacia el trío tras haber intentado oír algo, la miró fingiéndose sorprendida. La pelirroja esperó una respuesta durante unos segundos, y la miró con sarcasmo al ver que ésta no llegaba. Lavender soltó un bufido indignado y, meneando su cabellera de forma exagerada, le dio la espalda, aparentemente ofendida.

—Me voy.- anunció Harry levantándose de su asiento. Inmediatamente varios pares de ojos le echaron un vistazo. —Nos vemos en Estudios Muggles.- se despidió, no sin antes besar a Ginny breve pero intensamente.

Bajo la mirada del alumnado, el león se marchó con paso arrogante sin dedicar ni una mueca o mirada a las jóvenes fastidiosas que suspiraron por él.

Atravesó escaleras, pasillos y atajos secretos, en los que se topó con calabazas flotantes que portaban una sonrisa sádica, hasta divisar más allá la entrada al despacho. Golpeó la puerta nada más llegar y la voz de su profesora le cedió el paso. Se sentó ante la calculadora mirada de Melany, quien no se había movido de su escritorio y leía unos papeles que había acomodados sobre éste. Harry se preguntó qué tan importante sería el asunto, como para que no pudiera esperar hasta la clase de Defensa que tenía más tarde.

—¿Por qué me has llamado?- se interesó, reposando los codos en los apoyabrazos.

—Anoche olvidé decirte que hoy no entrenaremos, por lo que permanecerás en el baile como todos los alumnos.- le informó la mujer, mientras continuaba corrigiendo los trabajos.

—Así que perderemos una clase.- afirmó Harry.

—No del todo. El viernes por la noche sumaremos una hora a la práctica.- le aclaró, alzando su mirada hacia él por un insignificante segundo, para luego regresarla a los pergaminos.

—¿Será para no levantar sospechas?

—Justamente. Allí estará presente medio Hogwarts, incluido el cuadro de profesores. Sería demasiado llamativo que los dos desapareciéramos en medio del baile, ¿no crees?

Harry se limitó a asentir.

—¿Hay algo más?- inquirió el moreno, poniéndose de pie con plena intención de irse.

Melany lo hizo frenarse con unas pocas palabras:

—Sólo una cosa.

Harry se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, sin molestarse en voltear el rostro.

—Por si mañana se me olvida mencionártelo, -comenzó ella- Helen me ha dicho que este sábado te esperará una vez más, pero si vuelves a dejarla plantada, me aseguró que no habrían más oportunidades. No hagas que pierda su tiempo, Harry, no estamos en momento de desperdiciarlo. Preséntate ante ella, plántale cara y dile lo que piensas. Una vez hecho eso, no tendrás más inconvenientes y tú sabrás qué hacer. Puedes aprovechar lo que Helen te ofrece… lo que una Diosa te ofrece, -recalcó- o bien, rechazarlo y olvidarte de ella. La decisión está en tus manos, tú sabrás. Al fin y al cabo, no es nada de otro mundo, ¿o si?- apuntó Melany, alzando una ceja con un gesto sarcástico.

El gryffindor suspiró sonoramente antes de sonreír del perfil que estaba a la vista de su entrenadora y, sin decir ni una palabra más, la dejó a solas.

De todas las clases de ese día, Harry sólo prestó atención en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estudios Muggles le resultaba poco interesante y por primera vez se había dedicado a oír los comentarios que algunos hufflepuffs hacían sobre él y Ginny. En Encantamientos -la cual también coincidía con los tejones- ya era un experto, por lo que prácticamente se sabía las clases de memoria. La clase de la profesora Swann que compartía con Slytherin, en cambio, había estado de lo más interesante. Ese día tenían la parte práctica y tocaba duelo, por lo que los alumnos se acomodaron en parejas. No obstante, Melany les aclaró que sería ella la que dispondría a quién le tocaba con quién, así que reacomodó a todos.

Harry disfrutó muchísimo viendo cómo Pansy Parkinson se desplomaba una y otra vez tras los ataques de Hermione, que intentaba no mostrarse demasiado pagada de sí misma. Ron, por su parte, había tenido que batirse a duelo con Zabinni y no se le había dado fácil.

A pesar de las incontenibles ganas, a Harry no lo pusieron con Malfoy y el moreno se lo recriminó a Melany con una fría mirada. Sin embargo se asombró al comprobar que su contrincante, un muchacho de cejas oscuras que hacían resaltar sus ojos claros, demostraba que merecía buena parte de su atención. Theodore Nott era callado y al parecer reservado, puesto que no sobresalía entre el nido de víboras con las que convivía, pero ágilmente se había dedicado a evadir los duros ataques con los que Harry arremetía. Durante el cuarto de hora que duró su duelo, el slytherin no le había dado tregua, aunque finalmente Harry lo derribó limpiamente.

En aquel momento, sentado frente a una de las mesas de la vacía Sala Común, recordó que estaba liado de deberes para la próxima semana y por primera vez en años, decidió no dejarlos para último momento y aprovechar el tiempo que tenía a solas antes de que comenzara el baile. Hermione y Ron no estaban con él, pues los prefectos debían colaborar con los profesores y el personal en la decoración del Gran Salón, mientras que Ginny ya había subido a su dormitorio con sus amigas para dar comienzo a las eternas horas de preparativos.

Para frustración del sector femenino, que consideraba que cuatro horas no habían sido suficientes para producirse, las ocho de la noche llegaron demasiado rápido. En ese lapso de tiempo, se produjo un gran revuelo, amontonamientos de gente, gritos acá y allá, hasta que finalmente las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y el baile se dio por comenzado.

Muchos se tomaron unos minutos para admirar la esmerada decoración del lugar. Lo primero que llamó la atención fue la increíble cantidad de serpentinas plateadas y doradas que pendían del techo, adornando a su vez las calabazas encantadas que cambiaban de color y la expresión de su rostro dibujado, dejando por todo el suelo el reflejo de intermitentes luces multicolores. El techo camuflado mostraba un cielo calmo e increíblemente negro, logrando contraste con la brillante luna llena y las millones de estrellas que lo poblaban. Justo en el centro, en un nivel de piso más bajo, se hallaba una enorme pista de baile única y luminosa, que invitaba a probarla casi a gritos. Las paredes estaban, aparentemente, empapeladas con centenas de miles de murciélagos y el piso se había convertido en una superficie totalmente negra, dando la impresión de estar deslizándose sobre la nada misma.

Al otro lado de la pista, paralelas a la pared más próxima y ataviadas de manteles blancos y negros, estaban dispuestas una considerable cantidad de mesas redondas en las que cómodamente cabían seis personas. Y cerca de la entrada, una extensa barra ofrecía bebidas para todos los gustos y colores, en la cual unos veinte elfos domésticos atendían, manejándose sobre altos taburetes que movían sus patas según la dirección a la que la criatura se quisiera dirigir.

Las parejas y grupos de amigos seguían entrando, maravillándose tal como lo habían hecho los primeros en llegar. En general todos los alumnos que habían asistido –de cuarto en adelante- portaban túnicas, máscaras y atuendos extravagantes que realmente hacían honor a la fecha célebre.

La música provenía de todos lados, como si en vez de estar construido con ladrillo y cemento, el castillo hubiese sido alzado con música. Se la oía llegar desde el techo, el piso y las paredes, inundándoles los sentidos, seduciéndoles con su ritmo movido.

Muy a su pesar y por influencia de su hermana, Ron había ido disfrazado. Llevaba unos jeans, botas, chaqueta de cuero y sombrero alado, como todo un vaquero del oeste. Lo que él no sabía es que se veía extraordinariamente guapo. Estaba bailando torpemente en el centro de la pista, acompañado por Hermione y su mirada divertida. La joven traía un vestido rojo de raso, ceñido al torso y con caída libre hasta el piso a partir de la cintura. Un antifaz dorado con algunas plumas rojas le cubría el rostro, mas su sonrisa quedaba a la vista del pelirrojo, quien no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima. Llevaban bailando desde hacía horas y ninguno parecía querer romper ese vínculo que habían creado.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la multitud de estudiantes sonrojados por el calor y visiblemente agitados, se encontraba la pareja del año. Harry había decidido firmemente que no iría disfrazado y en parte lo cumplió. Estaba ataviado con un traje de gala negro y una capa a tono, hasta ahí todo normal. Lo único que había aceptado llevar era una máscara igualmente negra que le cubría desde el inicio de la frente hasta la punta de la nariz. Ginny, por su lado, lucía un finísimo vestido claro y corto de tonalidades verdes -que, honestamente, le sentaba de maravilla- acompañado por un singular y luminoso antifaz.

Harry había sido arrastrado por la pelirroja hasta la pista de baile e inmediatamente se había visto obligado a moverse junto a ella al ritmo de la música. Se sentía realmente ridículo, más aún teniendo en cuenta que no era un experto en ése área, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que haría de aquella noche la mejor para Ginny. Promesa que le estaba costando más esfuerzo del que había imaginado. ¿Por qué no se había inventado una buena excusa para no bailar? Seguramente, era porque no había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad. ¿Y por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¿No se suponía que era eso justamente, un baile? Quizás su mente había estado relegando inconscientemente aquella parte que Harry quería evitar.

Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír, pero su expresión se tornó realmente sincera y vengativa cuando divisó a Draco Malfoy unas cabezas más allá, bailando íntimamente con Pansy Parkinson.

El moreno se inclinó sobre Ginny para darle un beso cerca del oído y en el ínterin le susurró:

—Es hora. Vamos.

Una mano de él acariciaba su cintura y la otra su espalda baja, de manera sugerente. Totalmente pegados, como si pretendieran que entre ellos no pasara ni el aire, se movían al ritmo de la música lenta que en aquel momento sonaba. Pansy tenía una mano en su nuca y la otra vagaba por el platinado cabello del slytherin, desordenándolo. Draco le susurraba cosas al oído, a lo que ella respondía mordiéndose el labio sugestivamente o soltando risitas tontas demasiado frecuentes para gusto del rubio, que intentaba silenciarlas con largos y apasionados besos. La música cambió y bajo las parpadeantes luces el rey de las serpientes tuvo tiempo de observar a su alrededor: San Potter y la zanahoria menor pasaron abrazados muy cerca de él, al parecer sin percatarse de su presencia. Observó que se dirigían a la barra, y Draco no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlos y fanfarronear un poco.

—Vamos a por algo de beber.- decidió Draco, prácticamente arrastrando a Pansy fuera de la pista. Se veía muy guapo con el traje negro y su cabello húmedo perfectamente peinado. Ella le siguió sin protestar, como una obediente mascota.

Draco se detuvo justo al lado de la pareja gryffindoriana y, decidido a llamar su atención, ordenó dos ponches con voz bastante alta y presuntuosa. Para su sorpresa e indignación, los leones no movieron ni un pelo. Weasley continuaba dándole la espalda, al parecer muy entretenida en su plática con el cararajada.

—Pansy, ¿hueles eso? Aquí apesta a zanahoria podrida.- siseó viperinamente, mirando hacia la pelirroja. La morena se percató de su intención y le siguió el juego.

—¡Puaj! Creo que voy a desmayarme.- añadió Pansy con voz aguda. —¡Draco, creo que viene de allí!- se horrorizó ella, con una mueca burlona en el rostro y señalando hacia la pareja.

Fue entonces cuando Harry, de reojo, vio a Ron y Hermione salir de entre la multitud. Ella le hizo una seña discreta y él se dispuso a actuar.

—Mira eso, Ginny.- comentó, señalando a Malfoy. Ella se volteó y de la nada comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo fingidos intentos por taparse la boca y menguar la risa.

—¿Pero qué diablos le sucede?- escupió el rubio, sin podérselo creer. ¿Acaso la traidora a la sangre se estaba riendo de él?

—¿No lo decía yo? ¡Eres un rubio oxigenado!- exclamó la pelirroja, con mofa.

—¡Por Salazar!- chilló Pansy agitando los brazos, histérica. —¡Draco! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?- gimió.

El slytherin se asustó inmediatamente, y al ver la mueca de horror que se formó en su rostro, Harry supo que sería un momento irrepetible.

—¡Pansy!- bramó, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. —Dame tu espejo.- gruñó, con los orificios de la nariz dilatados.

Ella conjuró su cartera y le pasó el objeto, que Draco no tardó en arrebatarle. La exclamación de espanto que se escapó de los labios del presuntuoso rey de las serpientes sobresaltó a los elfos y a los estudiantes que estaban alrededor, atrayendo su atención hacia él. De su cabello naturalmente rubio y perfecto, estaban saliendo raíces castañas, como si se estuviera destiñendo.

—¡Es inaudito! ¡Yo soy rubio natural!- protestó ridículamente, casi con desesperación.

—Parece que no lo eres.- replicó Harry con total seguridad.

Como por arte de magia, las raíces se acentuaron aún más, generando murmullos y risas en los alrededores.

—Pe-pero… tú…- balbuceó Pansy. —¿Desde cuándo te tiñes?- interrogó, perpleja. Draco levantó la mano hacia ella, pero se contuvo a tiempo y la bajó desconsoladamente.

—¡No seas necia, está claro que me han echado un maleficio!

—¿Acaso nos has visto sacar nuestras varitas, Malfoy?- cuestionó Harry con frialdad, alzando las manos como para corroborar sus palabras.

Eso dejó a Draco mudo por unos segundos.

—Es obra de alguno de ustedes, malditos impuros…- los acusó, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos.

—Pruébalo.- lo retó Harry, amenazante.

—Ya verás, desgraciado...- le advirtió, levantando los puños para abalanzarse sobre él.

—No te muevas, Malfoy.- lo detuvo Harry. —No puedes hacerlo.- ordenó esta vez.

—¿Y quién me obliga? ¿Tú, asqueroso buscafamas?

—Quizás.- respondió con sencillez, sentándose tranquilamente en un taburete, rodeando a Ginny por los hombros.

Esto enfureció al slytherin hasta límites insospechables. Apretó la mandíbula con ira, respirando pesadamente; de sus ojos grises destellaban llamas de odio.

—¡Te enseñaré a respetarme, Potter! ¡Aprenderás a los golpes!- le amenazó. Cualquiera de los estudiantes que ya habían comenzado a amontonarse a su alrededor, hubiese apostado a que el rubio –o castaño- se lanzaría sobre los dos gryffindors como una serpiente furiosa. Tal fue su asombro cuando observaron que él no se movía ni un ápice de su sitio.

—Así me gusta, Malfoy… eres un perrito obediente.- le dijo Ginny, con voz muy dulce y lenta, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años y no a uno de dieciséis. Y es que tampoco era un adolescente. Ante los ojos de todos, el slytherin fue adoptando la forma de un animal adorable. Era un can de pelaje castaño, un terrier.

—¡Oh!- exclamó Pansy, como una exhalación. Al acto, cayó desmayada al lado del perro, que gruñó casi al mismo tiempo. Una secuencia de exclamaciones se oyó entre los estudiantes; las chicas asombradas, los chicos sin poder contener la risa.

—Muévete, Malfoy.- le ordenó Ron apareciendo en la escena, empujándolo de una patada y dirigiéndose junto a Harry y Ginny. Hermione le seguía de cerca, con su habitual pose de prefecta severa.

En cuanto Draco se percató de que había recuperado el movimiento, se impulsó para saltar sobre la pierna del pelirrojo con las mandíbulas abiertas. Hermione reaccionó a tiempo.

—Eres prefecto Malfoy, no un perro.- le espetó, fingiendo estar ofendida.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta, quien estaba mordiendo el tobillo del pelirrojo no era el terrier, sino la boca del tan conocido slytherin.

—Ya sabía yo que algún día me lamerías las botas, Malfoy.- se mofó Ron.

El slytherin se soltó a escupir y toser contra el suelo, completamente asqueado y aterrorizado. ¿Qué le estaban haciendo esos gryffindor repugnantes? ¡Estaba siendo humillado ante medio Hogwarts por un mestizo, una sangre sucia y dos traidores a la sangre! ¡Él, el Rey de Slytherin, el heredero de los Malfoy, el más puro de los sangres pura! La vergüenza le recorrió en un cosquilleo incómodo de pies a cabeza, al comprender que él era el origen de las risas de todo el colegio, pero la ira no tardó en suplantarle. La helada risa de Potter le taladró los oídos, y eso le dio fuerzas para actuar. De improviso y aprovechando el instante de descuido, se incorporó de un salto y agarró por la espalda a la persona que tenía más cerca: Hermione. Antes de que muchos se hubieran percatado, la muchacha se encontraba entre los brazos del slytherin, cuyas manos aferraban su frágil cuello ejerciendo presión.

—¡Suéltala, maldito!- rugió Ron, como un león enfurecido.

Con tantos gritos, era un milagro que los profesores aún no se hubiesen aparecido en la escena.

—Ni lo sueñes, comadreja. Pagarán por lo que sea que me estén haciendo…- siseó, apretando con más fuerza la garganta de Hermione.

—No puedes tocarla.- le espetó Ron.

Y repentinamente, las manos de Malfoy sintieron un terrible ardor. El cuello de la prefecta quemaba. No pudiendo soportarlo más, la liberó. Mirándose las manos con temor, Draco comenzó a atar cabos.

—¡Son unos dementes!- gritó finalmente. —¡Sé lo que están haciendo, ustedes están utilizando el maleficio de la verdad!- Sus ojos miraban enloquecidos a todas partes, intentando buscar una salida a aquello que sabía que no la tenía. No podría hacer nada a menos que ellos así lo quisieran. —Libérenme.- murmuró amenazadoramente. Harry se había ubicado al frente de sus amigos y contemplaba a Malfoy con diversión. —Libérenme.- repitió Draco.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Pagarán por esto, ¡todos ustedes!- les amenazó, señalando a los cuatro, uno por uno. —Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con un líder, con un slytherin, con un Malfoy. Sufrirán las consecuencias de su estupidez, malditos engendros insignificantes.

—Cierra la boca.- le exigió Harry con tono intimidante. —Si aún te crees Rey, imbécil, estás demostrando que no tienes ni pizca de cerebro ni sentido común.

—Tú no eres nada, Malfoy.- le espetó Ron, olvidando que el maleficio aún estaba en pie.

Y antes de que alguien hubiese percibido el tremendo error que aquellas palabras conllevaban, en el lugar que ocupaba el slytherin sólo quedaba un rastro de humo leve.


	27. Segunda fase

**Capítulo 27.**

**Segunda fase.**

Viernes 1º de noviembre.

Ron aún mantenía la vista clavada en el lugar que antes había ocupado su peor enemigo y ahora estaba vacío. Miraba con ojos desorbitados, sin lograr asimilar lo que había acabado se presenciar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Sintió un peso ligero en su hombro: era la mano de Harry, su gesto de apoyo y consuelo.

—Tranquilo.- oyó que le susurraba, a sus espaldas. Y luego pudo oír que su amigo elevaba la voz para captar la atención sobre él. Habló con un tono seguro y amedrentador, que pretendía disipar cualquier sospecha que se hubiese generado en el tumulto. —De lo que han visto aquí ni una palabra. Todos saben que Draco Malfoy se lo ha buscado, y si están en desacuerdo, ahórrense los chismes y díganmelo ahora.- Nadie de los que allí se encontraba se atrevió a respirar fuerte, haciendo lo imposible por fundirse entre la masa de alumnos y ser invisible para Harry. La música seguía sonando a todo volumen, otros alumnos seguían en la pista de baile sin haberse enterado de nada, y los profesores permanecían en su ala del salón, bebiendo y platicando animadamente. El mundo seguía girando alrededor de aquel numeroso grupo de personas aglomeradas en torno a la barra de refrescos. —¿Alguien?- instó Harry.

—Tú esfumaste a Malfoy.- apuntó un joven moreno, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

—¿Ah si, Zabinni? ¿Y con qué varita? ¿Me has visto sacarla en algún momento?- interrogó el gryffindor.

—Está claro que no, pero existen cientos de formas de hacerlo. Algún aparente espectador pudo haberte hecho el favor, por ejemplo.- lanzó astutamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Interroga a cada persona que veas si así quieres, Zabinni...- le dijo Harry con hastío. —Pero pierdes tu tiempo. Nadie más aquí ha salido en tu defensa y puedo apostar a que no lo harán.- añadió, esta vez adhiriendo un matiz amenazante a su voz. Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los presentes, pero aquella advertencia entre indirectas de Harry en realidad no hizo falta. Pocos slytherins eran los que habían presenciado el espectáculo y ninguno estaba ni cerca de lograr explicar lo que había sucedido; los restantes estudiantes no serían capaces de ponerse del lado de una serpiente y, si hacían uso de su sentido común, tampoco se atreverían a plantar cara al últimamente temido Harry Potter.

Este último ya había tomado la mano de su novia para marcharse triunfalmente hacia un lugar más íntimo; Ron y Hermione les habían imitado tomando una segunda dirección, alejándose rápidamente de la escena en cuestión. Lo suyo ya estaba hecho, le habían dado su merecido al rubio prepotente, le habían humillado ante decenas de personas. Y ahora le harían sufrir unas horas, hasta que llegara el momento de colocar la cereza en el postre. Oh! eso sería humillación al completo. ¿Creían que el juego había terminado? Pues aún faltaba la mejor parte.

—¿Qué las has dicho a Ron?- preguntó Ginny una vez se hubieron alejado, exaltada.

—Que mantuviera la calma. A pesar de no haber planeado la desaparición de Malfoy, eso fue aún mejor.- le contó el moreno.

—¿Pero qué haremos ahora, Harry? La situación se ha salido de control y si no he dicho nada fue para no dejarnos en evidencia delante de medio Hogwarts.- dijo la pelirroja, exasperada por la indiferencia que mostraba su novio ante lo que suponía una problema.

—Ginny, a pesar de mis grandes deseos por no hacerlo, mientras dure la poción podemos traer de vuelta a Malfoy. Pero hasta eso, faltan algunas horas.- explicó Harry. —Además, ¿crees que Hermione hubiese permanecido tan tranquila si no hubiese una solución para esto? Encontró la salida incluso antes que yo.

—¡Vaya!- suspiró Ginny, quitándose un desagradable peso de encima. —Entonces todo salió tan bien como lo planeamos.- afirmó para sí misma.

—Aún mejor. Lo último fue un detalle que no habíamos tenido en cuenta, pero así tiene más gracia. Dejaremos a Malfoy perdido en algún lugar remoto hasta que sea la hora de hacerlo regresar.- determinó Harry.

—Harry...- él esperó. —¿Crees que falte mucho para que los slytherins nos acusen con los profesores?- inquirió, deteniéndose al lado de una columna blanca, cerca de la salida.

—¿Impaciente?- preguntó, con voz provocadora.

—Bastante…- Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Antes, tengo algo que darte.- dijo seriamente. Entonces, con su mano izquierda tomó la diestra de Ginny, y con la derecha extrajo del bolsillo interior de su saco, una cajita plana y alargada. Lentamente la colocó sobre la palma abierta de la pelirroja, la cual tembló brevemente. —Ábrela, por favor.- le pidió Harry.

—No tenías por qué molestarte…- balbuceó.

—Por favor.- la atajó el joven, antes de que su pareja siguiera hablando.

Ella lo miró una vez más y movió su mano hacia la tapa, abriéndola con dedos trémulos pero ansiosos. Los ojos de Ginny se salieron de sus órbitas, extasiada ante la imagen de semejante joya: se trataba de una fina cadena plateada, de la cual pendía una reluciente y asombrosa gema esmeralda. Era una piedra preciosa; una piedra que debía valer muchísimo más de lo que podía imaginar.

—¡Oh, por Circe!- exclamó, soltando el aire de golpe. —Te lo agradezco muchísimo Harry, pero esto debe valer una fortuna. No puedo aceptarlo.- resolvió, tendiéndole la cajita a su novio.

—Por supuesto que puedes.- repuso Harry, tomando la joya y guardando el estuche. —Permíteme.- pidió, ubicándose tras Ginny y retirándole el cabello de la nuca.

—Harry...

—Dame un momento.- Abrochó la cadena a su cuello y, abrazando a la pelirroja por la espalda, depositó una beso en el contorno de su mandíbula, justo bajo su oreja derecha.

Ella se mordió el labio e inevitablemente sonrió. Entonces sintió los labios del moreno en el lóbulo de su oreja y oyó que le susurraba:

—No te la quites nunca, Ginny, llévala siempre contigo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, con una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro. Apoyó las dos palmas de sus manos en el piso frío y se ayudó de sus rodillas para levantarse. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y cuánto tiempo había permanecido tirada? Le dolía la cabeza… ¿es que se había golpeado?

Una serie de imágenes totalmente desagradables pasaron por su mente, haciéndole soltar un respingo. Después, recordó que todo se había vuelto negro… y ya no supo más. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se mordió los labios casi hasta hacerlos sangrar. Una especie de gemido salió de su garganta y luego, como si hubiese tomado una decisión repentina, se puso de pie con un movimiento veloz y se sacudió el polvillo del vestido.

Observó el panorama a su alrededor: la fiesta seguía en pie y nadie se fijaba en ella; Quizás lo suyo solo había sido un desmayo de algunos minutos.

—La bella durmiente ha despertado.- exclamó a sus espaldas una voz varonil bastante conocida.

—¿La qué?- interrogó ella, arqueando una ceja.

—Cuentos muggles.- explicó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros con aire desinteresado.

Los labios de Pansy se curvaron en una mueca de repugnancia.

—No te atrevas a compararme con muggles, Nott.- escupió, lanzándole una mirada fría. Él sonrió ignorando su comentario. —¿Dónde está Draco?

—Nadie lo sabe.- respondió. —O tal vez Potter pueda ayudarte.- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Pero tú de que lado estás?- le espetó Pansy, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

—Del lado en que estamos los astutos. ¿Y tú?- Theodore sonrió con atrevimiento al ver la expresión pasmada de su compañera de casa.

—No perderé tiempo con esta conversación sin sentido.- le dijo la morena, dándose la vuelta resueltamente con intención de marcharse.

El joven de cabellos castaños llegó hasta ella en pocos pasos y, con la seguridad y elegancia características de un slytherin, le ofreció su brazo.

—Por favor, déjame acompañarte.

No supo si fue por la sorpresa que la causó aquella actitud, o por la intensa mirada verde de Theodore, pero Pansy aceptó la invitación y se asió de su brazo, comenzando a caminar juntos con parsimonia. Ella tenía la mente en blanco, sin lograr concentrarse en una idea concreta; no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿A dónde querías dirigirte?

Al oír la pregunta, Pansy recordó su objetivo principal.

—Con Severus Snape.- atinó a contestar.

—No lo he visto en la fiesta. Lo buscaremos en su despacho.- le dijo el slytherin, doblando en un pasillo y guiándola por otro más estrecho, hacia las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

En cuestión de minutos se detuvieron ante el despacho del jefe de las serpientes. Llamaron a la puerta tres veces y una voz muy conocida les cedió el paso. Al verlos, el hombre levantó las cejas lentamente.

—¿Qué les trae ante mi puerta a estas horas de la noche, señorita Parkinson, señor Nott?- interrogó Severus con fingida cordialidad. Tenía puesta una larga bata verde oscura que tapaba el pijama en su totalidad y, por su expresión, la visita de sus dos alumnos no le resultaba muy grata.

—Pansy desea hablar con usted, profesor.- explicó Theodore.

—Si no es un asunto de importancia, le pido por favor que postergue la conversación para un momento más oportuno, Parkinson.

—Es urgente.- replicó ella. —Se trata de Draco.

Mirándola a los ojos, esta vez más despierto, Severus hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse. El joven castaño lo hizo a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo que pasaron allí. Pansy contó todo lo que recordaba, con pelos y señales, cambiando el tono de su voz continuamente, algunas veces con una nota histérica, y otras, demostrando el odio y asco que profesaba a los leones culpables de aquella, según la catalogaba ella, terrible tragedia.

En el ambiente se aspiraba un aroma floral agradablemente intenso que invitaba a la pareja a pasear por allí durante algún tiempo. La luz clara de la luna iluminaba grácilmente los cientos de flores y pequeños arbustos del lugar, así como a las fuentes y cascadas de menor dimensión por las que corría el agua, a veces de colores y otras, simplemente, cristalinas. Finalmente se detuvieron junto a los lirios violetas, color predominante de aquel jardín de invierno. Hermione se sentó al borde de una fuente y, de inmediato, como si estuviera sincronizado a ella, Ron lo hizo a su lado. De fondo, el musical susurro líquido. Sus respiraciones... y nada más.

Ahí estaba él, con su sombrero de cowboy y su chaqueta de cuero, tan irresistiblemente atractivo, que ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. La prefecta le sonrió y por poco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al entender que ya no estaba nerviosa, sino tranquila. Agradablemente tranquila. Aunque al parecer Ron no tenía esa suerte. La miraba a los ojos, y si ella correspondía a su mirada, de inmediato cambiaba de dirección y posaba la vista en el suelo o en cualquier otro punto. Hermione decidió hablar, con intención de calmar a su acompañante y así tener una plática más distendida.

—Apuesto a que esta noche será inolvidable para muchos... para cierto slytherin, en especial.- terminó, sonriendo con un atrevimiento nada corriente en ella.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada satisfecha.

—Puedes apostar.- afirmó. —Desde ahora, los slytherin se cuidarán de meterse con nosotros.

—Y espera el final. ¿Te lo imaginas a Malfoy en...?- no pudo terminar la frase porque soltó una risa burlona, que al acto fue acompañada por la de su amigo. Con sólo imaginarse lo que le esperaba a Malfoy en unas horas... —Vaya.- suspiró Hermione, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Ron sonrió y sin pretenderlo, alzó su mano hacia la castaña y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Dejó reposar sus dedos a la altura de su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. No se dieron cuenta de que se habían acercado hasta que sus labios se rozaron espontáneamente. Como si algo les hubiera quemado, se separaron con rapidez, pero luego acortaron distancias nuevamente e hicieron rozar la punta de sus narices. Sintieron como se mezclaba el aire tibio que expiraban y como éste se abría paso entre sus labios entreabiertos.

—¡Weasley, Granger!

Los aludidos saltaron en sus lugares y Hermione hubiese ido a parar a la fuente de no ser porque Ron la sostuvo a tiempo. Se voltearon en dirección a la llamada, completamente sonrojados. Severus Snape los observaba desde la entrada del jardín, con los orificios de la nariz visiblemente dilatados y los labios apretados, formando una finísima línea en su lugar.

—¿Si, profesor?- interrogó la prefecta, con aire inocente.

—¿Se cree muy lista, no es así Granger? ¿Cree que puede engañarme con su disfraz de perfecta prefecta? ¡Ilusa! Esta vez se han pasado, esta vez han cruzado el límite de lo sostenible… No saldrán de ésta con las manos limpias, Granger.- farfulló, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa maligna. —¡Han quebrantado las reglas, han abusado de su poder como prefectos!- exclamaba Snape, incontenible. —¡Fíjense lo que han hecho, mocosos imprudentes!

—Yo no… no sé de qué está hablando, profesor.- tartamudeó Hermione, mirándolo asustada. ¿Desde cuando Snape perdía el control de aquella manera? ¿Desde cuando era ciclotímico?

—Al despacho del director, de inmediato.- ordenó el hombre haciendo oídos sordos, con un siseo amenazador. Y sin más, se volteó bruscamente haciendo ondear su bata verde.

Los dos se apresuraron a seguir al profesor, simulando a la perfección sendas expresiones de confusión. Al salir, pudieron comprobar que Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban allí, y algo más atrás de ellos, Pansy y Theodore los observaban, la primera con una mirada acusadora, y el segundo con curiosidad, según le pareció a Hermione.

Al pasar junto a sus amigos, Ron vio como su hermana le guiñaba un ojo, gesto que el pelirrojo procuró no corresponder, al ver de reojo que Snape tenía la vista clavada en él. La castaña iba pegada a su lado y de vez en cuando su delgada mano rozaba la suya, hecho que provocó que Ron sufriera varias veces el impulso de tomársela para sentir la calidez de su piel.

Los seis alumnos avanzaron por los largos corredores casi al trote, en un intento por seguir el apresurado y feroz paso del profesor de pociones. Harry permanecía tan sereno, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto habría puesto las manos en el fuego por probar su inocencia. Ginny, a su lado, caminaba campante, como si aquella excursión al despacho del director fuera sólo una visita didáctica.

Se percataron de que habían llegado a su destino, cuando Pansy casi se estampa con la espalda de Snape. Theodore la había aferrado por la cintura para impedirlo, y ella, víctima del asombro, había dejado escapar una exhalación que dio la alarma a los demás para que se detuvieran.

Severus murmuró unas palabras y la horrible gárgola se movió, dejando lugar a una angosta escalera de caracol. Durante unos minutos sólo se escucharon los pasos sobre los escalones, acompañados por el susurrar de los bordes de las capas al rozar el suelo; luego unos golpes en la puerta, el chirrido de ésta al abrirse, un vago intercambio de palabras, el deslizamiento de las patas de las sillas, algunos segundos de silencio y finalmente, múltiples respiraciones acompasadas.

—Ahora que ya estamos todos, Severus, has el favor de narrar lo sucedido.- le invitó el profesor Dumbledore, dejando reposar sus codos en los apoyabrazos del gran sillón de director, con expresión apacible.

—Sucede, profesor, que la señorita Parkinson ha acudido a mí para informarme de algunos… inconvenientes, que ha tenido el señor Malfoy con estos cuatro… estudiantes.- terminó el pocionista, con hipócrita formalidad. —Pienso, señor, que sería más apropiado que Parkinson le relate los hechos. Después de todo, ha sido ella quien estuvo presente.

—Entonces, adelante.- Albus le cedió la palabra a Pansy con un elegante movimiento de mano.

—Oh.- murmuró ella, quien, por su expresión, daba a entender que no esperaba ser partícipe de aquel diálogo. Miró a los dos adultos como si no los conociera, frunció los labios y bajó la cabeza, posando su mirada en el suelo. Con incredulidad, Severus clavó sus ojos negros en ella, hasta que la slytherin se vio obligada a levantar la vista.

—Hable, Parkinson.- farfulló el profesor, con la mandíbula tensa.

Pansy pareció volver a la realidad. A su lado, Theodore la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro… Es que yo, verá, es que no estoy muy segura… Me refiero a que no recuerdo exactamente lo que…

—Señorita Parkinson, no está siendo clara con el director. Por favor –murmuró Snape, apretando los dientes- cuéntele lo que me ha contado a mí.

Ella se removió en su asiento con visible incomodidad. Se cruzó de piernas, aferró el ruedo de su vestido con una de sus delgadas manos, y dijo:

—Recuerdo que Draco y yo estábamos pidiendo refrescos en la barra, cuando Potter y su pandilla se acercaron a nosotros. Iban con malas intenciones, por supuesto, ya que de inmediato comenzaron a provocarnos. Intentamos ignorarlos, pero, como supondrá, no podíamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados tras oír lo que decían. Se reían en nuestros propios rostros, se mofaban de alguna cosa estúpida, seguramente. Quisimos que nos dejaran en paz… Y de repente, algo cambió en la escena. No logro recordar qué fue, sólo se que de un momento a otro, caí desmayada. Cuando desperté, en lo primero que reparé fue en que Draco no estaba. De inmediato llegué a la obvia conclusión de que ellos eran los responsables.- terminó, señalando a los cuatro aludidos con un dedo acusador.

—Permítame preguntarle, señorita Parkinson… ¿está segura de que eso es todo lo que recuerda?- interrogó el profesor Dumbledore, mirándola inquisitivamente.

—No olvide que Pansy se desmayó, director.- acotó Theodore, acudiendo en ayuda de su compañera quien, a primera vista, parecía no saber ni quién era ella.

—Por supuesto.- asintió Albus. —Bien, señorita, por la explicación que ha dado, yo no puedo juzgar ni sancionar a los supuestos culpables, ya que no me ha proporcionado ningún dato convincente o prueba alguna que me lleve a pensar en mis alumnos como responsables de la situación. Sin embargo, imagino que ustedes cuatro querrán añadir algo en su defensa.- terminó, dirigiéndose ahora a los leones presentes.

—Si me permite, profesor Dumbledore…- comenzó Ginny, acomodándose en su silla, con la espalda recta. —Yo diría, que la versión de los hechos que expuso Parkinson está algo tergiversada. Sucede que no fuimos nosotros los que nos acercamos, sino ellos. Ni tampoco fuimos nosotros los que provocamos. Nuevamente, Malfoy y Parkinson se encargaron de hacerlo primero. Nosotros sólo nos dedicamos a ignorarlos, viendo que ambos estaban bebiendo demasiado y se notaba a leguas que no eran muy conscientes de lo que hacían.

—¿Dice usted, señorita Weasley, que Parkinson sólo ha dicho mentiras?- inquirió Snape, con voz suave pero contenida.

—Yo sólo di mi versión de los hechos.- respondió la pelirroja con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Y ustedes, muchachos? ¿No dirán nada?- prosiguió Albus, mirando a los tres restantes.

Hermione se apresuró a hablar, haciéndolo lentamente, con el propósito de no trastabillar debido a los nervios.

—Por mi parte, profesor, sólo les llamé la atención para que dejaran la bebida; luego no volví a prestar atención a lo que hacían.

—Yo permanecí con Hermione, profesor, no hay mucho más para decir.— añadió Ron, con exagerada tranquilidad.

El director enfocó sus ojos azules en los del pelirrojo con total serenidad, pero éste no tardó en buscar cualquier otro lugar para posar la vista, a sabiendas – advertido por su amigo- de lo que el anciano pretendía. Enseguida miró a Harry, quien permanecía inmutable, como si el hecho de estar allí le aburriera enormemente e, inconscientemente, Ron recuperó la tranquilidad. Dumbledore no pasó por alto el hecho de que Harry no había abierto la boca desde que lo había visto entrar, pero decidió guardarse cualquier comentario al respecto, y preguntó:

—¿Así que, jóvenes gryffindors, ninguno de ustedes ha vuelto a ver al señor Malfoy desde entonces?

Los cuatro aludidos se miraron de soslayo, dando la impresión de estar ocultando algo. Ginny desvió la mirada, Hermione se sonrojó, Ron carraspeó y Harry se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra el respaldo.

—¿Hay algo que quieran agregar?- interrogó Dumbledore, amablemente, como si quisiera darles confianza.

La menor de los Weasley se aclaró la garganta, aún sin atreverse a alzar la mirada del suelo. Aparentemente, las volutas de polvo habían capturado su atención de forma extraordinaria.

—Adelante, señorita.- la animó el director.

Severus Snape observaba cada movimiento con su habitual desconfianza, aunque con el ceño fruncido mucho más acentuado. Ataba cabos, pero cuando estaba por terminar la cuerda, siempre alguno se soltaba. La reacción de Pansy lo desconcertaba, así como la absurda serenidad de los cuatro estudiantes que más aborrecía en todo el castillo.

—Verá, profesor, no se si sea adecuado decírselo, de hecho creo que es algo totalmente fuera de lugar… no soy la indicada.

—Sea lo que sea, señorita Weasley, usted sólo estará colaborando conmigo si responde a lo que le pido.- la calmó Albus, sonriéndole con la mirada.

—Sucede que yo sí vi a Malfoy. Pero la última vez que lo vi, bueno, estaba muy entretenido bailando en el centro de la pista… y, debería confesarle que se encontraba en ropa interior.- añadió Ginny, sonrojándose muy oportunamente.

—Vaya.- comentó el director, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Severus se hizo para atrás, completamente pasmado. Pansy permanecía en su posición anterior, sentada con la cabeza gacha, con los ojos enfocados en las palmas de sus manos, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor; Theodore, por su parte, había captado el olor de la mentira desde hacía rato, pero al no tener prueba alguna en contra de los leones, había optado por quedarse en silencio y enterarse de todo lo posible. —Severus, esto es lo que haremos.- dijo Dumbledore, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia sí. —Ya que sólo contamos con la palabra de estos seis jovencitos y no hay otra manera de comprobar lo que han dicho, bajaremos al Gran Salón para verlo por nuestros propios ojos. Todos, hagan le favor de seguirme.- indicó, ubicándose al frente del grupo y conduciéndolos fuera del despacho.

Mientras avanzaba por los interminables corredores, Hermione pensaba en todo lo que les había costado llevar a cabo aquel plan. Ingenioso, cierto, pero también muy complicado. Cada noche había salido de la sala común junto a Ginny, durante una semana y más, para introducirse sigilosamente en la biblioteca y traspasar la Sección Prohibida. Habían trabajado horas y horas, investigando sobre la grandiosa poción múltiple, que permitía, como indicaba el nombre, que varias personas tuvieran el control sobre un hechizo que sólo una de ellas conjurase. Luego había seguido la parte más arriesgada: colarse en el despacho de Snape para robar del armario todos los ingredientes necesarios para la pócima.

Por otro lado, Harry y Ron se habían quedado con lo más difícil: conjurar un hechizo que jamás habían visto hacer en su vida. En un aula vacía de la torre, a horas de la madrugada, lo habían practicado hasta la saciedad, asegurándose de que no fallara en ningún aspecto. Para su tristeza, el pelirrojo había tenido que hacer de conejillo de indias -puesto que había acordado que fuera Harry el encargado de ejecutar el hechizo, ya que tenía más destreza con la varita y no podían correr riesgos- y Ron había sufrido varias transformaciones antes de que el hechizo saliera a la perfección.

¿Que habían expuesto demasiado su pellejo? Quizás. Pero sabían que el resultado valdría todo aquel tiempo de trabajo a escondidas... por ello eran leones. Y lo más grandioso, era que el resultado final lo tenían ahí, frente a sus ojos. Ya habían llegado, ya habían pasado por entre las escrutadoras miradas de todo el alumnado, y ante Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape estaba lo que Ginny había explicado en palabras.

El numeroso grupo de alumnas que se había formado alrededor de Draco Malfoy, se estaba dispersando con la llegada del director y del profesor más odiado y temido; no obstante, los gritos alocados y extasiados de las adolescentes, aún se hacían oír por sobre la multitud.

La escena que se presentaba ante ellos hizo sonrojar hasta a Severus. El Rey de Slytherin, el heredero de la familia Malfoy, uno de los más famosos estudiantes de Hogwarts, incluso prefecto de su casa, y aspirante a mortífago –a pesar de que aquel dato era confidencial- estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a cientos y cientos de personas, dando un espectáculo subidito de tono pero, había que admitirlo, digno de ver. Sólo cubierto con unos boxers grises y la camisa desabrochada hasta el último de los botones, Draco se movía sensualmente en el centro de la pista, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que sonaba. Intentándolo, más bien, porque al parecer lo que había dicho Ginny era verdad: el rubio estaba pasado de copas y costosamente mantenía el equilibrio. Con eso y a pesar de todo, el sector femenino seguía encontrándolo el joven más guapo y terriblemente sexy.

—La cereza del postre.- susurró Harry al oído de Ginny.

Ella soltó una risita que intentó disimular hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio, quien la abrazó instintivamente, sin quitar los ojos de la figura de Malfoy.

—Serénate, Severus.

Las palabras del director llamaron la atención de Harry, quien desvió la vista hacia su profesor. Sonrió interiormente al ver que sus ojos negros estaban nublados de la furia y vergüenza ajena, así como los orificios de su ganchuda nariz, excesivamente dilatados. Su pecho se inflaba y descendía rápidamente, como consecuencia de su respiración profunda y ruidosa. Arrugaba los puños de sus mangas, conteniendo el fuerte impulso de tomar al rubio por los cabellos y zarandearlo hasta que recuperara la cordura.

De pronto, la música dejó de sonar. Los estudiantes, anonadados y confundidos, dieron inicio a los abucheos y a las quejas a grito pleno, mientras los prefectos, que habían comenzado a acercarse, hacían vagos esfuerzos por poner orden. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore había sacado su varita y se apuntaba con ésta a la garganta. Cuando comenzó a hablar, su voz se oyó diez veces más potente.

—Señoritas, dispérsense por favor. Necesito pasar.

Antes de que la orden llegara a oídos de todas, el sabio anciano ya se había metido entre el amuche y daba amplias zancadas, evitando -quién sabe como- pisar los pies de las jovencitas que estaban alrededor de Draco. En pocos segundos, el director se encontraba al pie de la tarima. Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en rodear el escenario para llegar a la escalerita que le permitía subir; en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había aparecido al lado de su alumno, quien, entre parpadeos, intentaba distinguir su rostro.

—Hasta aquí ha llegado el espectáculo, señor Malfoy.- le comunicó gravemente, y sacudió su varita en el aire. En aquel instante la música a todo volumen volvió a reinar en el salón. —¡Que continúe la fiesta!

Draco, más desconcertado que nunca, balbuceó algo incomprensible y se dejó agarrar por Dumbledore, al tiempo que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y le invadían unas intensas ganas de vomitar. Para cuando los estudiantes se dieron cuenta, en el centro de la pista ya no quedaba rastro de esos dos.

Se despertó a la hora el almuerzo. De su boca salió un gruñido, mientras se aferraba la cabeza con ambas manos y en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Inspiró profundo y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, esperando una ola de alivio que remitiera esas punzadas agudas que le martilleaban la cabeza. Harto de estar en aquel estado, el joven se puso de pie; Enseguida, un feroz mareo le azotó, y totalmente derrotado se dejó caer sentado en la cama de doseles verdes. ¡Diablos! ¿Pero qué le sucedía? Le hacían recordar a las resacas que sufría después de una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban en su sala común.

Al caer en ese pensamiento fugaz, el cuerpo del rubio se volvió rígido. ¿Re... resaca? No, imposible. La noche anterior él no... Rayos, la noche anterior había tenido lugar la Fiesta de Halloween. Había bailado con Pansy, sí; había dejado en ridículo a unos hufflepuffs con el respaldo de otros slytherins, lo recordaba. Y luego... ¿luego qué? Su garganta emitió un gemido al sentir nuevamente aquel terrible mareo. Una pantalla en negro se apoderó de la visión de sus ojos, provocando que el joven los cerrara y dejara apoyar el peso de su cabeza sobre sus palmas.

Cuando el dolor hubo menguado, lentamente se dirigió al baño. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara, una, dos y hasta tres veces. Observó su reflejo en el enorme espejo ovalado, meticulosamente adornado con figuras de plata, que representaban un número indefinido de serpientes enlazadas entre sí, rodeando al espejo en todo su perímetro. Su rostro se veía ojeroso y en los ojos podían verse finas líneas rojas, que sólo terminaron de confirmar que él se había puesto ebrio en la fiesta. Fantástico, todo el colegio lo había visto. La cuestión era, ¿habían visto qué, exactamente? ¿Y cómo había terminado durmiendo en su habitación? Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto, descansaría unas horas más, hasta recuperarse de la maldita resaca. Más tarde llamaría a Crabbe y Goyle... ellos le contarían todo.

Tras el Baile de Halloween, los autoridades habían decidido que el viernes no impartirían ninguna de las asignaturas para los cursos que habían asistido, por lo que los años mayores tenían el día libre para recuperar las horas de sueño o hacer lo que les plazca. Puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas torres y los cursos menores se encontraban en los salones de clase, el castillo se notaba desierto.

Entre los pocos que paseaban sin rumbo por los pasillos, se encontraba Harry, detenido al lado de una de las altas ventanas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Transcurrían las primeras horas de la tarde, y el sol que tímidamente había asomado durante el mediodía, había sido tapado por oscuros nubarrones. El agudo silbido del viento presagiaba una tormenta que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Aquel brusco cambio climático, definitivamente no auguraba nada bueno.


	28. Segunda fase, 2ª parte: Prepárate, Harry

**Capítulo 28.**

**Segunda fase, segunda parte: Prepárate, Harry.**

Al traspasar la puerta, la cerró tras de sí con desesperante lentitud, sin voltearse a ver la habitación; con la misma parsimonia se bajó la capucha que no dejaba vislumbrar su rostro. Aún de espaldas, metió la mano entre los pliegues de su capa y sonrió de lado en un gesto que se definía por la arrogancia. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos viajaran más allá. Fue en cuestión de segundos que, en un salto inesperado, sacó su varita y la blandió en el aire, lanzando un haz rojo hacia la otra esquina de la habitación, en donde éste hizo explosión antes de chocar en la pared. Entonces se hizo visible ante sus ojos un compacto escudo protector que había detenido su hechizo. Más, al parecer, nadie lo había conjurado.

Rodeó el lugar con movimientos muy calculadores, podría decirse que propios de un experto en el área. Su varita era sostenida por su mano derecha con una seguridad envidiable; y podía apreciarse, colocado en su dedo anular, un antiguo -y al parecer costoso- anillo, engalanado con una piedra oscura. Ésta se tornó de color verde cuando su portador giró velozmente, enviando un hechizo aturdidor a pocos metros suyos, y en medio de la pirueta, se mantuvo en el aire unos cuantos segundos, decidido a acertar en el blanco.

Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por la excelente agilidad de su entrenadora, quien repentinamente se había hecho visible, permitiéndole así ver la escena: Melany había aprisionado el haz de luz entre sus dedos, formando una pequeña cámara de magia contenida. Observaba a Harry, y cuando logró capturar su mirada, asintió en señal de aprobación. El joven gryffindor respondió a su gesto de igual manera, guardando la varita nuevamente en su capa. La mujer cerró las manos como si aplastara algo entre ellas; una luz blanca las abarcó por unos instantes y luego, ya no había nada. El hechizo se había esfumado.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.- comentó Harry, caminando hacia ella. Le tomó la mano con decisión y la volteó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto sus palmas. Estaban intactas. Levantó su mirada hacia su profesora, enfocando sus ojos verdes en los suyos. —¿Cómo es que mi hechizo no ha dejado rastro?- inquirió. A pesar de la curiosidad que acompañaba a la pregunta, su tono fue tan monótonamente frío que no dejó entrever ninguna emoción.

—He aportado magia curativa al desaparecer tu conjuro. Si no la hubiese usado, en este momento podrías notar varias quemaduras en mi piel.- le explicó, como restándole importancia. —Hablando de sorpresas...- continuó Melany, al tiempo que liberaba sus manos de las de su alumno. —Hay algo que tengo que decirte.- Él esperó. —Voldemort ha estado muy ausente estos últimos días, y es lógico suponer que está tramando un golpe importante. Cuando se presente un ataque, en donde quiera que sea... Tú podrás acudir. Estás listo, Harry... estás listo para luchar en la próxima batalla.

El moreno se alejó de ella y en un par de pasos ya se encontraba en el extremo de enfrente, con la espalda reposada en la pared y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás, descansando su peso sobre la fría superficie. Se había cruzado de brazos y aparentemente no tenía muchas intenciones de hablar. Sin embargo, al cabo de varios segundos que se hicieron eternos, lo hizo.

—Cuando dices que estoy listo, ¿debo suponer que ya no me entrenarás?- Por el helado tono de voz, Melany no logró deducir qué pasaba por la mente de su aprendiz, y por primera vez renegó de la efectividad de su enseñanza.

—En absoluto. Los entrenamientos proseguirán, como siempre.- le corrigió, con cierta rudeza. —Sólo busco darte más experiencia en el campo, sé que estás preparado para hacerlo. Manipulas la oclumancia a la perfección; la legeremancia está a tu alcance y puedes aprovechar de ella -a pesar de que no la manejes como un experto-; sabes cómo moverte ante un oponente, la ligereza y la habilidad que posees al utilizar la espada la he visto en pocos, sean magos o guerreros; tienes conocimientos muy avanzados en Defensa de las Artes Oscuras y toda clase de maldiciones, y por si fuera poco, posees una asombrosa afinidad con aquel anillo, lo que te otorga una ventaja que no habíamos planeado.

—Sé que estoy listo, así lo siento desde hace tiempo... Aunque no creí que tuvieras tanta confianza en mí.- se sinceró Harry.

Ella posó su mirada verde en él, sonriendo con superioridad; una superioridad ligeramente matizada de ironía.

—No es difícil de entender, Harry. Cada vez que te observo luchar, cada vez que te veo a los ojos, puedo notar cuánto has crecido en este tiempo. La seguridad que tienes en ti mismo es digna de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere. Has madurado tanto... y en tan pocos meses, que apresuraste mi decisión de enviarte a batalla. No tenía sentido retrasarlo más, ¿para qué? Sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y si podemos avanzar más rápido que el enemigo, ¡cuánto mejor! He de admitirlo, Harry, te has ganado mi confianza.

—Vaya, me sorprendes por segunda vez en la noche. Sé la clase de persona que soy, y sé también lo que soy capaz de lograr. ¿Si será suficiente en una batalla? Eso espero, porque está en mis planes arrasar con todos los mortífagos que encuentre y llegar hasta Voldemort de una vez por todas.

—He dicho que estás preparado para luchar, no para enfrentarte a Voldemort.- rectificó Melany, endureciendo su gesto y tornándose más fría. —Para ello aún te falta camino, Harry... ya lo sabes, la paciencia debe ser tu fuerte, no tu punto débil.

El gryffindor permaneció estático.

—¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber su profesora.

—Nada. Sólo que... eso mismo me decía Helen.- explicó escuetamente.

—También lo he aprendido de ella.- afirmó Melany, y sonrió imperceptiblemente. —Harry, no olvides que mañana debes ir a verla.- agregó, con voz seria nuevamente.

Él soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Y desde cuándo debo? Hasta donde sé, yo elijo si verla o no.- aclaró el moreno, molesto de que intentaran manipularlo y decirle qué hacer.

—Oh vamos, no seas ingenuo. Es cierto que tú decides, pero si no la ves mañana, Harry, no volverás a verla. Por tu bien, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.

—Claro que es la correcta.- afirmó, hablando con tanta seguridad que seguramente hubiese logrado cambiar la opinión de cualquiera. Cualquiera menos su profesora. —He decidido no tomar más clases con Helen. Tengo muchos motivos, pero si vamos al punto, el principal problema aquí es que su historia no termina de cerrarme, se que allí hay gato encerrado. Y no voy a dejar mi enseñanza en manos de quien no confía en mi.

—Todos tenemos derecho a guardar lo que nos plazca de nuestra vida privada. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo más difícil?- cuestionó Melany.

—No quiero que me narre su vida entera.- replicó Harry, pasándose una mano por el cabello, hastiado. —Sólo pretendo que termine de contarme lo que empezó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A la historia que involucraba a mis padres y a Sirius. No puedo entender a Helen, si no me explica por qué hizo lo que hizo.

El silencio invadió la habitación. El joven no supo el motivo, pero pudo sentir cómo la tensión se apoderaba de su entrenadora. Se preguntó para sus adentros qué era lo que había dicho para dejarla en tal estado.

—¿Realmente quieres saber, Harry? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que la verdad no será peor que la ignorancia?

—No puede ser peor, Melany.- rebatió el moreno con absoluta firmeza, mirándola cara a cara.

—Créeme que en algunos casos, la segunda es lo conveniente.- confesó, sin dar más explicaciones. Suspiró profundamente. —De acuerdo.- hizo una pausa, con la que capturó por completo la atención de su alumno. —¿Buscas la verdad? Pues, ¿quién mejor que sus dos protagonistas para revelártela?

Ni bien acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, una potente luz plateada bañó la Sala de los Menesteres hasta el último resquicio. Un ligero temblor sacudió los muebles, y luego todo quedó intacto. Cuando los ojos de Harry se acostumbraron, logró ver una esbelta figura, de pie en un espacio que antes estaba vacío. Su melena rubia y desordenada caía sobre su espalda en forma de cascada; sus ojos refulgían de convicción.

—Melany... así que continúas con las clases.- observó Helen, como si hablara de las flores del jardín. Sin embargo para su aprendiz no pasó desapercibido el desacuerdo que llevaban esas palabras.

—Oh, no tenía por qué dejarlas.- contestó ella, sonriendo con fingida cordialidad.

—Helen.- saludó el pelinegro, con un asentimiento repleto de frialdad.

La recién llegada sonrió abiertamente.

—Mírate, Harry... por tu actitud, podría hacerte pasar por un Dios.- exclamó complacida, como si le hiciese un cumplido. No obstante, el tono glacial de su voz podría haber congelado la tormenta que afuera del castillo se estaba desatando.

—Dijiste que los protagonistas eran dos, Melany.- fue lo único que dijo el moreno, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de la que aún podía llamar entrenadora.

—Aquí vez a la segunda.- respondió la aludida, irguiéndose.

Por un instante Harry se olvidó de Helen, e instintivamente, plantó sus ojos verdes en la otra mujer, con fiereza.

—¿Por tercera vez vas a sorprenderme, Melany?

—¿Qué te sorprende ahora?- inquirió ella, alzando las cejas.

—Tu hipocresía.- escupió. —Sabías que el problema con Helen se centraba en esa historia y jamás me dijiste que tú eras parte de ella.- la acusó sin miramientos.

—No me trates de hipócrita cuando no lo soy, Potter; No estaba en mi planes que supieras la historia ahora. Tú, no deberías haberte enterado de nada, lo que sabes fue por un accidente.

—¿Accidente? Aquí no hay accidentes, Melany, sólo malas decisiones. En este caso, que ambas me hayan ocultado la verdad.

—Fue un error que hayamos dejado llegar el asunto hasta este punto.- replicó ella, cerrando los ojos en señal de cansancio. —Hemos retrasado tu entrenamiento sólo por algo que ya sucedió. ¿Tanto importa el pasado? ¡Es adelante hacia donde debes mirar!

—Déjalo.- ordenó Helen en tono imperioso. Para asombro de Harry, quien jamás había visto una actitud así, Melany la obedeció. —Es cierto que jamás debimos llegar a este punto, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Por mucho que no queramos recordarlo, le contaremos la otra parte de la historia... Tu historia, Melany. Sé que si me has hecho venir, es porque estás dispuesta a que Harry sepa toda la verdad.

El moreno pasó su mirada de una a la otra, expectante. ¿Realmente le revelarían todo de una buena vez? Un veloz pensamiento le cruzó la mente durante un instante: jamás llegaría a conocer todos los misterios que rodeaban la vida de aquellas dos increíbles mujeres, porque, de alguna manera sabía, que ellas mismas eran uno. Dos Diosas, dos enigmas... que sólo Merlín sabe si tendrían solución.

La voz helada de la Diosa mayor, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. De inmediato prestó oídos a lo que tuviera que decirle, pensando que nada podría ser peor. Después de saber que era su madrina, Harry creía estar preparado para escuchar cualquier cosa.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté, que hace años me asignaron como entrenadora de Melany?- Harry no tardó en asentir. —Bien, no fue así exactamente. Supongo que tampoco habrás olvidado cuando mencioné que el bando oscuro acabó con toda mi familia... Eso incluía a mis tíos.- añadió Helen, sin esperar respuesta. —Por parte de madre, por lo que sólo eran magos, claro. No habíamos contactado con ellos desde la muerte de mi madre, pero en otros tiempos solíamos tener una relación bastante cercana. De hecho, anteriormente colaboraban con la Orden del Fénix. Era el año 1976. Debido a los tiempos de guerra en que nos encontrábamos por esos años, se vieron obligados a separarse de su única hija de apenas un año, mi prima, para mantenerla a salvo. Conocían la procedencia de mi padre, sabían de la existencia de La Llama Dorada… e hicieron una petición a los Dioses. Pidieron refugio para su hija. Tras deliberar, los nuestros accedieron a la petición; No podían negarse al existir lazos de sangre entre mi tío y yo, la hija de un Dios. Fue así que comencé a cuidar a la niña.

Esta vez hizo una pausa más extensa, intentando descifrar la mirada de Harry. La observaba atentamente, como no queriéndose perder el más mínimo detalle. Y en aquel instante, sus ojos verdes refulgentes la instaban a proseguir.

—Pocas semanas después, mis tíos fueron asesinados en Albania, durante un ataque mortífago. Fue el adiós a Elizabeth Bennet y a Alexander Swann. Mi padre se quedó con la tutoría de la niña, aunque mucho no podía hacer, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado dirigiendo las defensas. Por mi lado, yo había comenzado mi entrenamiento, para ocupar el lugar que en unos años me correspondería como Diosa, ya que uno de los doce estaba por llegar al límite de edad. No obstante decidí hacerme cargo de la pequeña Swann, y en ese entonces yo no tenía más que diecisiete años. Sabes que en aquel entonces Sirius y yo estábamos juntos, así pues, respecto a mi prima, tuve que contarle la verdad, omitiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera revelar la existencia de mi mundo.

Él permaneció conmigo todo el tiempo. De hecho, decidió hacerse responsable de la niña, y juntos la criamos como si fuéramos sus padres biológicos… Gracias a mi entrenamiento me vi obligada a marcar distancia entre nosotros, porque Sirius no pertenecía a mi mundo. Pero él no se dejó intimidar por la frialdad de mi nueva faceta, y rechazó cualquier forma de alejamiento…

Un año después yo estaba saliendo de Hogwarts, ya habiendo concluido mi aprendizaje. Fue en junio de 1977.

Ese verano, mi vida cambió. La niña, nuestra niña, fue algo que nos unió irremediablemente, y contra lo que no me atreví a luchar. Aquel tiempo, Sirius fue mi apoyo incondicional.

Pasaron los años… y llegó aquella noche trágica, esa noche que involucró la muerte de tus padres, Harry. Halloween de 1981. Ya sabes todo lo que sucedió.

Y ahora entenderás lo que me impidió matar a Sirius.

Habíamos criado a Melany, durante más de cuatro años… Esos recuerdos no podían borrarse sin dejar huellas, ni siquiera por Lily y James; no fui capaz.

Ya tienes conocimiento de lo que continúa aquí, por lo que omitiré esta parte del relato.

Al año siguiente, mi padre falleció, -como ya sabes, como consecuencia de un derroche de magia blanca- y su lugar quedó vacío. Fue algo inesperado, ya que entonces pronto, cuando falleciera el jefe, el más anciano del círculo, quedarían dos puestos desocupados. La candidata a tomar el lugar de mi padre, era yo por correspondencia. Pero aún no había concluido mi entrenamiento, y no podía ocuparlo hasta estar totalmente preparada.

Asimismo, Melany quedó bajo mi tutoría legal. En ese entonces ella contaba con siete años de edad. El resto de años que sucedieron antes de que le enviaran la carta de Hogwarts, me dediqué a hacer de ella una niña prodigio. No sólo la crié como a mi hija, también me ocupé de su entrenamiento.

—Un momento.- la interrumpió Harry, sacando a Helen de su estado de absoluta concentración. —¿Cómo es que inició su entrenamiento a tan temprana edad? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que Melany entrara a Hogwarts? Sólo era una niña.

La mujer intensificó su mirada azul, sonriendo a medias. El moreno no comprendió aquel gesto hasta que oyó lo que venía a continuación.

—Atento y astuto, Harry… cualidades de un slytherin. Esperaba que no pasaras por alto ese detalle. Verás, en aquellos años, Melany comenzaba a demostrar actitudes –hizo una pausa breve- no muy normales, por así decirlo. Presentaba señales de poseer un don extraordinario, que con el tiempo fue potenciándose. La niña, como tú dices, tenía visiones. No cercanas, sino muy adelantadas, por ende, poseía la capacidad de ver un futuro lejano. Yo sabía la importancia que conllevaba gozar de este poder, y sabía que pronto la querrían entre los nuestros. Así fue que la instruí basándome en mis propios conocimientos, mientras, por otro lado, yo concluía con mi entrenamiento.

El ingreso de Melany a Hogwarts coincidió con mi relevación. A mis veintiséis años, me nombraron Diosa, completando nuevamente el círculo de los Doce Dioses. Y el Sombrero Seleccionador designó a Melany a Slytherin.

La aludida sonrió imperceptiblemente, sumergida por completo en su propia historia, en aquel pasado que cuidadosamente había enterrado. Recordaba perfectamente aquel 1º de septiembre de 1986.

—No hay mucho más que contar, esa es la historia.- concluyó la profesora Swann, hablando por primera vez en horas.

—Sirius me dijo que no había tenido hijos.- expresó el moreno, pensando en voz alta.

—No los tuvo.- afirmó Helen.

—Pero ambos la criaron, Sirius fue como su padre. Prácticamente es una Black.- señaló Harry, lanzando una rápida mirada a la Niña Guerrera.

—Sirius jamás tuvo la tenencia legal de la niña, y por lo tanto tampoco podía darle su apellido. Por aquellos años él estaba en Azkaban. Ella conserva el apellido de su padre biológico, el mismo de mi madre… es el último miembro de la familia Swann.

—Aún no me explicas todo, Helen.- apuntó Harry, reposando su espalda contra la helada pared e introduciendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos. —Primero, ¿cómo fue que Melany, siendo como dices que es, hija de magos, posee poderes característicos de tu mundo? ¿Cómo llegó a ser Diosa?

A su pregunta, la siguió un silencio largo y denso; Harry se imaginó lo peor, no obstante la respuesta no le pareció demasiado grave.

—Sufrió la transformación.- respondió la rubia, con voz de ultratumba.

—¿Transformación? ¿Quiere decir que es posible que un mago, se convierta en guerrero?- inquirió el gryffindor, apoderado por el interés y pensando a toda velocidad en las ventajas que aquello significaba.

—No, Harry. La única transformación que puede producirse, es a un Dios.- le corrigió Melany.

Harry se desconcertó, aunque nadie lo notó. Solamente podía verse aquella máscara que portaba permanentemente, segura, dominante.

—Pero tú no eres uno. Si Helen fue la que completó el círculo, ¿dónde encajas tú? - indicó él, cuando terminó de poner sus ideas en orden.

—Es cierto.- afirmó la mujer de cabellos azabaches. —La explicación es breve y concisa. Mi poder llamó la atención de muchos, y asegurarse de que lo tendrían de su lado, era primordial. El círculo de Dioses concedió el permiso de transformarme antes de nombrarme una de ellos, hallando en mí la solución a su futuro puesto vacante, anticipando que en unos años otro de los lugares quedaría vacío, y la persona con más aptitud para tomarlo, sería yo. Sufrí la transformación a tu edad, Harry, cuando estaba en sexto curso. Y con ella mi poder visionario se multiplicó asombrosamente, hasta el punto de poder utilizarlo a conciencia.

—Aunque eso requiere de mucha concentración y energía, lo cual deja a la persona en cuestión totalmente debilitada y expuesta.- añadió Helen.

Melany captó el tono de advertencia en las palabras de su entrenadora, y asintió con la cabeza para confirmarle a Harry aquella verdad.

—El Jefe del Círculo, ya ha caído enfermo. Su magia se está desvaneciendo y pronto descansará en paz en la Fuente de la Llama Dorada. Cuando lo haga, Melany ocupará su lugar.- explicó la rubia.

Al pronunciar esta última frase, ambas cruzaron miradas durante una fracción de segundo y volvieron a lo suyo. Helen se apresuró a terminar:

—Ahora que sabes todo, espero no tengas más excusas. Te veré mañana en esta misma sala, a medianoche. No cometas el error de no ir, Harry. Hasta pronto.

Sin dar tiempo a una respuesta de su parte, se envolvió en un aura plateada y, con los ojos cerrados, la Diosa desapareció.

—Yo no me quedaré aquí. Por cualquier cosa, estaré en mi despacho. Te veré el lunes próximo.- avisó Melany, aprovechando el silencio para marcharse. Se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes de cruzar la puerta de la habitación, le dirigió a su alumno unas últimas palabras:

—Te aconsejo que la obedezcas; Tu primera batalla está cerca.- y lo siguiente que se oyó, fue el sonido seco de la puerta al cerrarse.

El moreno asintió por inercia, sin percatarse totalmente de que se había quedado solo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos divagaban sobre el dato que acababa de obtener. ¿Quizás podría él, convertirse en un Dios? ¿Quizás le darían esa posibilidad, asegurando así su victoria ante Voldemort y la paz para el mundo mágico y muggle?


	29. Animagia

**Capítulo 29.**

**Animagia.**

**Sábado 2 de Noviembre.**

Los pasteles que había desayunado le estaban pateando el estómago casi con la misma furia que él sentía en aquel preciso instante. Era increíble. Lo que había oído en el Gran Salón confirmaba las torpes explicaciones de sus dos infelices guardaespaldas. Burlas. Necedades. Cosas que jamás debieron suceder.

Seguía sin podérselo creer. ¡Un maldito desgraciado, eso era! Sus intentos por calmarse eran inútiles, sabía que no lo conseguiría tan fácil, necesitaba descargarse. Agarró una silla con ambas manos y en un arrebato de ira la lanzó con fuerza contra la puerta; Prácticamente, quedó hecha astillas. Al mirar a su alrededor descubrió otras dos sillas hechas pedazos, las causantes de que Crabbe y Goyle salieran corriendo de la habitación del slytherin. Ellos también se lo merecían, por no haber actuado en su momento, por haber dejado que las cosas sucedieran de ese modo y que el cararajada se saliera con la suya. ¿Pero qué podía pedirles? Eran unos buenos para nada, y muy a su pesar, los únicos que siempre permanecían a su lado. Rayos, desde aquella fiesta su reputación estaba por el piso... o enterrada, para qué negarlo. Su reputación Malfoy arruinada por un Potter...

— ¡Maldición!- exclamó por inercia. —Ironías de la vida.- suspiró finalmente, tallándose los ojos en un intento por mantener la compostura.

Oh, la historia no terminaría así. Si bien era cierto que no sabía cómo había sido humillado por un mestizo -la persona que más aborrecía- también era cierto que de ninguna manera volvería a sucederle. No a Draco Malfoy. No al Rey de Slytherin. Él podía jactarse de ser el más astuto de todos, y lo demostraría. Porque era suerte lo que Potter había tenido esa noche, sólo suerte. Y eso no lo acompañaría siempre.

Se sentó al borde de su cama y se frotó los párpados y las sienes: no tardó en recuperar la compostura. Sus manos recorrieron su cabeza, peinando su cabello hacia atrás. En el momento que abrió los ojos, éstos se posaron sin querer en un sector del dormitorio que, honestamente, estaba hecho un desastre. Fue un reflejo imprevisto, algo casi instintivo. Casi lo creyó una señal. Cuando vio lo que había allí, tomó la decisión. Recogió uno de los tantos pergaminos que estaban regados por el suelo, con su varita reparó el tintero que había derramado y se sentó en la única silla que había quedado intacta. Alisó el papel contra la mesa y buscó una pluma, la cual mojó en la tinta con una lentitud exasperante.

A los pocos segundos, toda su concentración estaba volcada en cada una de las palabras que plasmó con una letra alargada y casi perfecta, totalmente distinta a la que solía utilizar. Su mirada de hielo reflejaba un brillo peculiar, más bien malicioso, cada vez que releía el contenido. Ya no esperaría más, había llegado el momento.

Empezaba a saborear su venganza…

Los pasillos se sentían fríos y húmedos; a medida que caminaba podía notar una leve brisa acariciando su piel por debajo de la capa bordó. Las tablas de madera crujían bajo sus pies con chirridos agudos y estremecedores, intimidando casi tanto como la persona que los provocaba.

La superioridad que reflejaban sus ojos permanentemente, resaltada bajo unas cejas oscuras y gruesas; la nariz recta fruncida en un gesto de asco, los labios ligeramente curvados en una mueca despectiva; el mentón agudo y siempre hacia arriba, la melena larga y opaca moviéndose en un constante vaivén al compás de su paso veloz... Toda, toda ella intimidaba. Su presencia. La presencia de una Black.

Pronto subió las últimas escaleras y se dirigió a la única puerta de aquel piso, golpeando dos veces con los nudillos. Una exagerada sonrisa de adoración se dibujó en su rostro al oír la voz de su amo. Entró a la habitación y se extasió aún más al verlo. Hacía días que no tenía ese privilegio. El Señor Oscuro se había encerrado allí y había ordenado explícitamente que nadie, absolutamente nadie -y lamentablemente eso la incluía a ella- tuviese la osadía de interrumpirlo, y no sería Bellatrix la que lo desobedeciera.

La mujer sonrió alegremente, a su amo le brillaron los ojos al verla entrar; o al menos eso creyó ella. Avanzó hacia él y se reverenció, idolatrándolo con la mirada.

—Mi señor...- murmuró. — ¿Debo pensar que si me ha llamado, es porque ya ha trazado un plan?- se atrevió a interrogar, ansiosa por volver a escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada.

Y sólo ella se atrevería, porque sólo ella contaba con aquel plus.

Voldemort llevó su esquelética mano hacia su barbilla y se acarició repetidas veces con expresión pensativa.

—Bella querida... Verás, lo que he trazado no es sólo un plan, es una táctica casi perfecta que, si sale según lo estipulado, nos resultará tan beneficiosa como acabar con el mismísimo Dumbledore.- hizo una pausa en la que chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos.— Oh si, el Gran Albus Dumbledore.- repitió.

— ¿Y de qué se trata, amo?- inquirió Bellatrix, reluciéndole la mirada vivaz.

—He pensado mucho en una manera de acabar con uno de mis máximos problemas... La Niña Guerrera, en este caso. Y no he pasado por alto el dato que Rabastan me trajo aquella vez... claro que no. Tú tampoco lo habrás olvidado.- la mortía negó con la cabeza y siguió expectante ante las palabras de su señor. —Estos días que estuve ausente hice unas tantas excursiones, -la observó con maldad- en las que conseguí muy útil información. ¿Acaso sabías, querida, quiénes fueron los "padres adoptivos" de la tan nombrada Niña Guerrera?

Bella dudó antes de responder, tomándose unos segundos para luego afirmar:

—No tengo la más mínima idea, amo. Aunque tampoco sé en qué puede servirnos esto.

—Paciencia.- le dijo el Lord, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Parece que los implicados supieron mantenerlo bien guardado.

— ¿Quiénes fueron?- inquirió.

Voldemort la atravesó con sus ojos rojos antes de darle los nombres que dejarían pasmada a su mano derecha. Disfrutó de su exasperación otros cuantos segundos, y luego soltó las palabras como un tiro al aire.

—Helen Swann y tu tan apreciado y difunto primo... Sirius Black.

— ¿Sirius?- exclamó. —Imposible, ¡él nunca tuvo hijos!

—No, no los tuvo. Sólo se encargó muy amablemente de criar a una mocosa que ni siquiera le pertenecía. Para mi fortuna, por supuesto, porque gracias a ello ahora tengo el poder para desarmar a Melany Swann. Tengo el poder para destruirla de una vez por todas, Bella.

—Sirius nunca perteneció a la familia Black, maldito descarriado... por eso ahora está donde se merece. ¿Pero cómo nos ayudará él, si está muerto?

—Exactamente por eso nos ayudará querida. Sirius Black murió gracias a ti, tú terminaste con su vida, tú provocaste que él ya no esté con el resto de estúpidos de la Orden del Fénix... y que no pudiese volver a ver a su hija. Fuiste tú, Bella. Y con todo eso lograremos lo necesario para debilitar a la Niña Guerrera. Harás que pierda el control de sus actos, pero sobre todo de su poder.- concluyó Lord Voldemort con suficiencia, más seguro que nunca de su victoria.

— ¿Quiere decir que yo lo llevaré a cabo, amo?- preguntó con entusiasmo la mortífaga, sólo para asegurarse de que realmente le darían esa única y maravillosa oportunidad.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió extraña y vilmente.

—Es tu especialidad, querida. Melany Swann será víctima de un colapso de magia que acabará con su vida.

Podría ser el día perfecto: era sábado y no había deberes. Había aprovechado que el día anterior no impartirían clases, para descansar de la agotadora noche del baile. Se había levantado tarde y ahora sólo esperaba el momento de que tocaran las doce para atender a los quejidos de su estómago, que rogaba que lo alimentase. En unos momentos podría estar sentada con Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Gran Comedor, planificando el primer día de fin de semana. Ella sabía que lo merecían después del arduo trabajo que les había costado su última hazaña.

Pero el clima no estaba de su lado.

Sin siquiera mirar a través de la ventana, se podía adivinar la explosiva tormenta que se desataba allá, en las afueras del castillo. Se oía aullar al viento, crujir las ramas de los árboles, batir las aguas del lago negro, deshacerse las gotas de lluvia contra el vidrio. Se oía rugir al cielo.

Por eso es que había dormido tan plácidamente, aquellos sonidos de la naturaleza la relajaban, la sumergían por completo en un profundo y prolongado sueño. Y sin embargo… si lo veía desde otro lado, debería inquietarla.

Si lo veía desde el lado oscuro.

Unos continuos golpeteos la distrajeron. Miró hacia la puerta, confundida. Si fuese alguna de sus compañeras de habitación, ya habrían entrado. También si fuese algún prefecto. Y Harry y Ron no tenían permitido el paso al sector femenino. ¿A quién más se le ocurriría molestarla a esa hora? El sonido se repitió, esta vez más claramente. Los ojos de Ginny se trasladaron hacia la ventana. Descorrió la cortina y contrariada observó a una gran lechuza parda, golpeando de forma insistente con el pico.

— ¡Oh, pobrecita! Debe hacer frío ahí fuera.- exclamó la pelirroja, abriendo la ventana para dejarle paso. En cuestión de segundos el viento arrastró la lluvia hacia su rostro, y alcanzó a ver con ojos empañados que el ave no se movía, sino que le extendía un sobre que llevaba atado a la pata. — ¡Vamos, entra!- la instó, cubriéndose del agua con sus manos. —Rayos.- musitó, al ver que la lechuza seguía inmóvil. Y mientras ambas se empapaban, Ginny desató el recado y dejó que ella se marchara; Le extrañó que no esperara por unas monedas.

Cerró la ventana con algo de esfuerzo, debido al fuerte viento que se resistía. Suspirando, pasó una mano por su cabello ahora todo mojado, para despejar su cara. No se preocupó mucho en secarse; el sobre que descansaba en su regazo había despertado su interés. Reparó en que éste no estaba ni siquiera humedecido. Seguramente el dueño lo había encantado, qué detalle.

Observó con detenimiento la caligrafía inclinada y alargada con la que estaba escrito su nombre. No reconocía esa letra, fue lo primero que se percató. Abrió la solapa con dedos curiosos y extrajo el delgado pergamino, extendiéndolo sobre el colchón.

_**Querida Ginevra:**_

_**Espero no importunarte con mi osadía, con éste recado no pretendo más que el honor de tener algo de tu atención. No me siento preparado para dirigirme a ti frente a frente, cada vez que observo tu encantador rostro, me apena decirlo, quedo sin palabras. Quizás algún día, logre vencer mi timidez y pueda presentarme ante ti, mi cautivadora pelirroja.**_

_**Nada me encantaría más que respondas a este mensaje, si tuvieses algún interés por este pobre desdichado que anhela un corazón que ya tiene dueño. Si así fuese, escríbeme y entrégale tu mensaje a esta misma ave, que seguirá visitándote si así lo deseas.**_

_**Tuyo,**_

_**El Caballero Negro.**_

Soltó todo el aire de un golpe y releyó la carta unas cuantas veces más, para asegurarse de lo que sus ojos veían. Sonrió abiertamente y sin darse cuenta, su piel se tornó del mismo color que su cabello. ¿El Caballero Negro?

— ¿Ginny?- escuchó que la llamaba una voz femenina y claramente conocida, del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Aquí estoy!- atinó a responder, escondiendo la carta bajo su almohada. Hermione abrió la puerta y asomó por ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—Oh, ya te has bañado, perfecto.- comentó la castaña, observando el cabello de su amiga. Ginny reaccionó a tiempo y asintió brevemente. —Ron está apurado por bajar al comedor, ya comenzará el almuerzo. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Me cambio y te sigo.- aceptó la pelirroja, sonriéndole.

Hermione la observó y se preguntó para sí misma por qué su amiga se habría puesto de nuevo el pijama después de ducharse. Conociéndola, tal vez la tormenta la había tentado a dormir unas horas más, se respondió.

—Estoy lista, vamos.- le avisó Ginny, caminando hacia la puerta. Y salió de su habitación tras Hermione, con un único pensamiento: tenía un enamorado.

Una cegadora luz arrasó con la oscuridad de la sala, y en el centro surgió una mujer, agachada y envuelta en una fina capa azul. Se incorporó, quitándose la capucha y dejando a la vista un pálido rostro, enmarcado por su ondulada cabellera rubia. En poco tiempo la oscuridad volvió a adueñarse del lugar.

—Puedes guardar eso, soy yo.- oyó, a sus espaldas.

La fría voz la tomó por sorpresa, creía haber llegado antes.

—Harry, eres tú. No te esperaba a esta hora.- expresó, envainando su varita y caminando hacia la sombra que la esperaba al final de la habitación.

Él ignoró el comentario para centrar su atención en lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Interesante aparición. ¿Siempre es así?- interrogó, fingiendo inocencia.

—En condiciones normales, sí.- le respondió ella a modo de evasiva. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Harry no había olvidado su última conversación.

— ¿Melany también puede utilizarla, cierto? La he visto hacerlo algunas veces.

—Si, pero no es eso lo que nos importa ahora, ¿o sí?- cuestionó Helen, atravesándolo con la mirada. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes de Harry, y luego con una gruesa barrera de hierro, que tras unos momentos cedió ante ella. Sin embargo, salió de la mente de su alumno antes de ver nada. Él la observó enfurecido, era conciente de lo que su entrenadora había hecho. —Debes permanecer con la guardia en alto, Harry Potter.- le advirtió la rubia.

—Se supone que tú no deberías hacer eso.- la acusó.

—Oh, lo haré, no tengas la menor duda. Te servirá para estar alerta en todo momento.- afirmó, sonriéndole. Pero Harry notó la ironía escondida en sus comisuras curvadas hacia los costados. Se revolvió por dentro y negó interiormente. No cedería ante esa provocación.

—Bien.- le respondió el moreno, con absoluta tranquilidad. —Tú eres la profesora, tú decides.- resolvió. —Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—Miras hacia adelante, eso me gusta.- asintió Helen, tras ver como su alumno se negaba ante su provocación. Estaba claro que había progresado. —En fin, se que hace tiempo esperas que comencemos trabajar en un campo diferente al que has estado viendo… Hoy lo haremos, sé que estás preparado.- El gryffindor posó su mirada vivaz en su entrenadora. —Comenzaremos con algo nuevo y mucho más atractivo: serás un animago, Harry.

—Tanta espera y por fin ha llegado el ansiado momento.- ironizó el gryffindoriano.

—Suficiente.- lo cortó. —Presta oídos a esto, Harry. Cada cosa que te enseñe, deberás aprenderla a la perfección, y bien sabes que la oclumancia y la legeremancia son lo más importante para un mago. Ahora ya no estás al descubierto ante Voldemort, ni siquiera Dumbledore puede invadir tu privacidad, ni ningún hijo de mortífagos es capaz de sonsacarte información. Por ende Harry, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no estás en derecho de criticar mi trabajo.

Su tono serio no dejaba lugar a nada más que la verdad de sus palabras, y Harry sabía que su entrenadora estaba en lo cierto, por lo que le aseguró:

—No estoy juzgándote, Helen. Creo que estás demasiado a la defensiva. Quizás deberías recordar que estás hablando con tu ahijado y no con un enemigo.

—Eso no es algo que se pueda olvidar.- le espetó la rubia, dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos y continuó: —Centrémonos en los que nos concierne al aquí y ahora. Supongo que has oído lo que dicen sobre la animagia: es brujería muy avanzada para un mago menor de veinte años. Ahora, si quieres la verdad, pienso que para ti no será complicado. Mucho poder reside en tu cuerpo, eres muy habilidoso con la varita y siendo sinceros, posees una destreza inigualable. Por lo tanto, Harry, comencemos. Antes que nada, debes conocer las reglas básicas para convertirte en animago.

— ¿Crees que lo conseguiré para hoy?- inquirió, totalmente seducido por la idea de lograr lo que tiempo atrás habían alcanzado los Merodeadores.

—No para hoy, pero sí dentro de unas semanas.- le sonrió abiertamente. —Veamos en qué animal te transformas, Harry, y averigüemos qué clase de persona eres.


	30. Esperanzas

**Capítulo 30, primera parte.**

**Esperanzas.**

Lunes 11 de noviembre.

La paz era muy extraña e inaudita en esos tiempos; de hecho, era una palabra que había perdido categoría en el vocabulario de cualquier mago que estuviera al presente con las noticias. Sin embargo, la aludida estaba presente desde hacía ya algunas semanas, lo cual no significaba nada bueno. La paz en época de guerra, era un cruel engaño, un peligro para la sociedad. Era el indicio oscuro de que un poder fortalecido aguardaba, oculto, para abalanzarse contra el mundo. Y el momento más oportuno no tardaría en llegar.

En Hogwarts, el ambiente se notaba distendido. El sospechoso silencio de El Profeta había alertado sólo a los más precavidos; el resto, algunos a consciencia y otros por simple ingenuidad, pretendían hacer como si nada sucediera afuera del castillo, como si el tan temido Innombrable y su ejército hubieran sido tragados por la tierra. Esa era la muestra de que aún quedaban resquicios de esperanza en la sociedad mágica, por más mínimos que fueran. Porque la esperanza no debía perderse ni siquiera permaneciendo al borde del precipicio, ni siquiera aunque un ventarrón los balanceara para obligarlos a caer, dejándolos en el límite de la vida y la muerte. No. La esperanza se necesitaba hasta el último segundo, porque sin ella no se mantendrían en pie.

Una nueva semana daba inicio y el Gran Salón había vuelto a su bullicio habitual. Albus Dumbledore no se hallaba en su asiento central ubicado en la mesa de profesores, lo cual se hacía más inquietante por la ausencia de dos autoridades que siempre ocupaban su lugar: Severus Snape y Minerva Mcgonagall. Este hecho intrigó a Harry, quien fingía oír la conversación de Ginny y Hermione, aunque apenas las escuchaba. ¿Qué podía mantener ocupado a los tres adultos a aquellas horas de la mañana? ¿O qué era aquello que Dumbledore no podía resolver sin la ayuda de sus dos profesores? ¿Acaso era simple casualidad? Una única persona podría confirmárselo, pero tampoco se encontraba allí. La última vez que la había visto, había sido el viernes, durante un exhaustivo entrenamiento. ¿Qué había pasado con Melany? No podía saberlo hasta llegar a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero antes, debía asistir con los de Hufflepuff a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No sabría nada de su profesora hasta dentro de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que ocurriera hasta el mayor de los desastres. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry demostró inquietud.

Pero no estaba haciendo bien las cosas. No debía distraerse aquél día, se había prometido dedicárselo por completo a su pelirroja. Ella lo merecía y no podía fallarle, al menos no el día en que cumplían tres meses de noviazgo. Sabía lo que debía hacer para celebrar la fecha.

Observó que todos comenzaban a levantarse de sus asientos y se encaminaban a la puerta principal. Aguardó a que Ginny, Ron y Hermione hicieran lo mismo, los siguió y sorpresivamente tomó a la pelirroja de la mano.

—Ginny. — La gryffindor giró su rostro hacia Harry, extrañada. Había estado observando que su novio no parecía encontrarse allí, que algo lo mantenía absorto, lejos de la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le sonrió la pelirroja, mientras se adelantaban a sus amigos.

—Estaba pensando si te gustaría hacer algo esta noche. Para festejar, claro.

—¿Qué si me gustaría? No deberías ni preguntarlo.- le respondió, entusiasmada.

—Entonces te espero a las ocho frente a la Torre de Gryffindor.— le dijo, deteniéndose en el aula de Transformaciones.

Los alumnos de quinto año que esperaban para ingresar a la clase, observaban a la pareja con cierta curiosidad. Ginny sonrió a sus amigas y volvió su atención a Harry.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?- inquirió, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry la contempló con una expresión enigmática.

—Sorpresa.- fue lo único que contestó. Con lentitud depositó un beso sobre el cuello de ella, bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, y se encaminó hacia su clase. Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y, sonrojándose ante la mirada de sus compañeras, entró al salón.

—Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Quiero que para la próxima clase estén listos para criar escorgutos. Ya váyanse.- terminó Hagrid, recogiendo las muestras que había utilizado.

Tejones y leones se mezclaron de regreso al castillo, empujados por el punzante frío de la mañana. El trío de oro fue el único que permaneció en los terrenos. Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Hagrid, pero Harry sólo lo saludó y avisó a sus amigos:

—Debo irme, nos vemos en Defensa. Adiós, Hagrid.

Los dos leones se observaron entre sí. Hermione observó al semigigante con una mueca de disculpa. Ron se encogió de hombros, observando como un Harry apresurado avanzaba a toda velocidad y se perdía tras las imponentes puertas del colegio.

El moreno sólo menguo su paso cuando se encontró cerca del despacho de la profesora Swann. Iba a golpear con sus nudillos cuando ésta se abrió de improviso y dejó a la vista a una mujer alta, de largos cabellos azabaches y mirada intrigante. Sus pómulos sobresalientes resaltaban sus ojos verdes, que se habían detenido en Harry.

—Te ves agitado. ¿Sucedió algo?- le preguntó seriamente.

—Eso es lo que venía a averiguar. ¿Dónde estuviste, Melany?- replicó con frialdad, pasando por su lado y entrando a la habitación sin haber obtenido el permiso. Ella no lo regañó, sólo giró hacia él, cerró la puerta y examinó a su aprendiz en silencio.

—¿No vas a decir nada?- la interrogó el joven, con sarcasmo.

Melany alzó las cejas, inmutable.

—Creo que no es a ti a quien debo explicaciones, Harry.

—Desapareciste del castillo todo el fin de semana y no he sabido de ti desde la madrugada del viernes. Helen tampoco quiso decirme nada, ¿y tú crees que no me debes una explicación? Además, ni Dumbledore, ni Mcgonagall, ni Snape se presentaron hoy y no es ninguna coincidencia. Sé que algo está pasando.- concluyó Harry, convencido.

La mujer se recostó sobre la puerta y, cerrando sus párpados, habló con voz cansina:

—Snape apareció esta mañana ante Dumbledore, con la advertencia de un posible ataque del bando oscuro. El problema es que no sabemos dónde se producirá. Voldemort tiene preparado algo desmedido, Harry, esta vez no será tan fácil. Dumbledore envió a Snape a vigilar los movimientos de Voldemort, a Mcgonagall a organizar a la Orden del Fénix, y él mismo acudió en busca de Helen, para disponer la defensa.

La noticia de un ataque logró que Harry pasara por alto el motivo de la ausencia de Melany. Él intentó disimular la adrenalina que empezaba a correr pos sus venas, a sabiendas de que ése sería su día. Su gran día.

—Me permitirás acudir, ¿verdad?- preguntó, anticipando la respuesta. La mirada esmeralda de su entrenadora ya le había asegurado el sí.

—Lo harás. Mantente atento a mi advertencia, cuando envíen la señal yo te lo haré saber. Vendrás conmigo.- le informó. —Ten, guárdate esto en el bolsillo.- le dijo, tendiéndole una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Harry la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en blanco. No hizo preguntas, la expresión de Melany era insondable.

—Ahora sal y espera afuera a que comience la clase, los estudiantes no deben verte aquí, mucho menos los slytherins.- le ordenó ella.

Harry no dijo una palabra más. Asintió brevemente y salió del despacho, ansioso por desplegar el poder que venía adiestrando hace tiempo.

En Grimmauld Place 12 había mucho revuelo debido al llamado de Minerva Mcgonagall. Tras una rápida explicación de lo que sucedería, los integrantes de la Orden se habían puesto en movimiento e iban y venían por la Mansión, recogiendo armas, armando estrategias, improvisando una victoria que realmente deseaban tener.

Pero esa vez no tenían de dónde apoyarse, no tenían idea de lo que podía esperarse del bando oscuro. Tanto tiempo de simulada paz había sido el medio del Innombrable para, seguramente, organizar un ejército imparable y arrollador. En aquella ocasión necesitarían más que destreza y esperanzas, necesitarían de un milagro para frenar el ataque.

—¡Minerva!- oyó, a sus espaldas. La subdirectora se volteó hacia la voz que la llamaba alarmada. Era Tonks, que caminaba entre sus compañeros, esquivándolos con destreza. Ella ya no era la torpe y descuidada Tonks que todos conocían y querían. Ahora era Tonks, la ágil vampiresa, la doble espía, la aliada de Lord Voldemort. Por ese motivo no todos confiaban en la mujer; sólo la aceptaban en la Orden porque Albus Dumbledore lo hacía. Pero Minerva sabía que debajo de esa máscara de frígida sensualidad, aún se encontraba la Nymphadora que había sido toda la vida. Por ello le sonrió, a pesar de la reservada mirada de la metamorfomaga.

—¿Qué sucede?- la interrogó.

—Estoy buscando al profesor Dumbledore, necesito hablar con él urgente.- le explicó la vampiresa.

—Albus no está disponible ahora, querida, pero puedes confiar en mí si deseas ayuda.- le respondió la anciana mujer, mirándola con atención.

—Discúlpame Minerva, pero no puedes ayudarme esta vez. Necesito a Dumbledore.- recalcó. Por su tono de voz, podía adivinarse que de verdad precisaba de la ayuda del director.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer nada.

—Le enviaré un Patronus.- informó Tonks, sacando su varita.

—No podrás comunicarte, Albus se encuentra fuera de tu alcance en este momento.- le advirtió Mcgonagall, torciendo la boca, apenada.

—Maldición.- murmuró la joven, ante la desalentadora situación. Y sin dar explicación alguna, pasó de largo a la profesora y se marchó del cuartel.

Ya afuera, cuando la Mansión de los Black desapareció tras ella, se mordió los labios con desesperación. Si Dumbledore no la auxiliaba, ella debería hacer las cosas por sí misma, sin importar los medios. El fin lo justificaba, ¿o no?

Asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verla, cerró los ojos y desapareció. A los pocos segundos sintió cómo sus pies se hundían en la escurridiza arena. El suelo emitía abrasadoras ondas de calor, que la impulsaron a reanudar el paso para acabar con su tarea lo antes posible. Había tomado la forma de vampiro, ese lado suyo que tanto aborrecía. En aquella ocasión le sería de utilidad.

Estaba improvisando un plan, como siempre hacía. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su especialidad. Contaba con que las cosas salieran a su gusto. Y más le valía que fuera así, sino estaría perdida. Lo que debía hacer, dicho así, sonaba simple: ocupar el lugar de uno de los custodios del Ministerio, para contar con la excusa de que estaba cumpliendo la misión que le habían asignado, y así no asistiría a la pronta batalla. Porque, ¿cómo rayos se suponía que pelearía? No podía avanzar con los vampiros y atacar a la Orden, no se creía capaz. Pero tampoco podía atacar a esa raza maldita y al resto del bando oscuro porque más tarde se vería en aprietos con los suyos. Simplemente, no podía acudir a la batalla y luchar contra cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, porque no había sentido común en esa acción. Y además, ella necesitaba hacer ese trabajo para Voldemort, porque hacía tiempo se lo había encomendado y el mago tenebroso no era alguien a quien se hiciera esperar.

A kilómetros a su redonda no lograba divisar ni un alma, así que, envolviéndose en su capa bordó, tomó velocidad y dio un salto que la elevó por los aires, ya convertida en murciélago. Sobrevoló los médanos, aguzando su oído y maldiciendo interiormente la ceguera de ese animal. Pero convivir con vampiros durante meses le había servido para acostumbrarse a su forma de vida. De la nada, sintió una vibración no muy lejos de allí. A medida que volaba hacia el noroeste pudo oírla más cerca. Y descendió.

En el trayecto de bajada, adquirió su forma de vampiro nuevamente y aterrizó con asombrosa precisión tras un hombre vestido de gris. Al sentir el leve movimiento del aire, él giró sobre sí mismo, con visible alarma. La belleza de la imagen que acaparaban sus ojos lo desconcertó. La encaró con la varita, la mano temblando.

—¿Te conozco? Tu… tu rostro, me suena familiar.- balbuceó, sin dejar de apuntarla.

—Así que quieres conocerme.- señaló la mujer, sonriendo de lado. Avanzó unos pasos hacia él, con despreocupación.

—¡No, mantente alejada! No quiero hacerte daño.- exclamó el hombre, retrocediendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento pedía lo contrario: no quería alejarse de aquella criatura de insólita hermosura.

—Pero yo sí.- replicó ella, sin dejar de aproximarse. Ante esa respuesta inesperada, él no logró reaccionar a tiempo. —Expelliarmus.- murmuró Tonks, con una voz totalmente ajena a la suya. La varita del auror voló hasta su mano; ella la guardó entre su túnica, mientras se acercaba a paso seguro hacia el hombre, con una sensualidad avasalladora.

Desenvainó su propia varita y lo apuntó sin dudar. —¡Expulso!- al acto, el hombre salió disparado unos cuantos metros y cayó con un golpe seco, de espaldas al suelo. Tonks no se detuvo y aplicó el próximo hechizo, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos: —¡Diffindo!- cuando se permitió abrirlos, la imagen de un hombre ensangrentado a pocos metros suyos le quitó el aliento. Pero no podía detenerse con lo que ya había comenzado. Debía herir de gravedad a su compañero, al auror que estaba frente a ella, y enviarlo a San Mungo. Nadie sabría lo que le había sucedido, ni siquiera él mismo. Creerían que había sido atacado por un aliado de Voldemort, un mortífago. Y Tonks ocuparía su puesto de vigilancia durante el tiempo de recuperación, tras un pedido específico a la Ministra de Magia. Eso sería todo.

—Lacarnum Inflamarae.– ante el hechizo, la túnica del hombre se prendió llamas, y su portador ardió junto a ella. Los gritos de dolor no perturbaron a Nymphadora, o al menos así lo demostró. Sólo detuvo aquella tortura cuando consideró que los daños provocados habían sido suficientes.

Caminó hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros del hombre, se arrodilló junto a él y llevó su pálida mano hacia su rostro masculino. Su palma se llenó de sangre, y una señal de alarma la obligó a dar un salto hacia atrás, gruñendo. Ese olor… ese olor la estaba matando. Era tan penetrante, tan delicioso…

Entre quejidos, el auror divisó el rostro de la bella joven, y supo cuál sería su fin: la filosa dentadura que había quedado al descubierto por sus labios contraídos, marcaría su destino. Por eso la belleza demoníaca, por eso la irrefrenable tentación. Era una mujer vampiro. Su Verduga. Contuvo la respiración cuando su mano tocó su cuello y luego se posó a la altura de su pecho. Con la vista nublada alcanzó a ver que ella alzaba la varita. Pero antes de decir nada, la vampiresa arrimó su rostro hasta su oreja izquierda, y le dijo:

—Te dejaré vivir.

Tonks nunca supo si esas palabras llegaron a ser interpretadas por su víctima, pero sin esperar más, tomó la insignia que portaba el auror en su pecho, y apuntándola con la varita, susurró entre dientes.

—Portus.- Rápidamente, colocó el objeto en la mano de su compañero, la cerró alrededor de éste y a la cuenta de tres, el hombre hubo desaparecido.

Tonks se puso de pie, con una sensación vertiginosa recorriéndole cada extremo del cuerpo. Contempló su mano manchada de rojo y casi sin saber lo que hacía, la acercó a su boca y la lamió. El placer que inundó sus sentidos no podía ser ignorado. Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y soltó un alarido desgarrador al entender lo que había pasado, la crueldad que acababa de cometer. Se había convertido en un monstruo.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin novedades. Todos continuaban con sus vidas, ignorantes de lo que sucedería en unas horas. Harry lo sabía, y esperaba la señal. No obstante, se había propuesto no excitarse y esperar pacientemente. Ya llegaría el aviso de Melany. Mientras tanto debía actuar como un día normal, sin despertar sospechas o llamar más atención de la que ya de por sí tenía.

Disimular ante todos fue una tarea fácil, no por nada había sido entrenado durante meses. Pero en su interior, se sintió exasperado cuando la hora de Historia de la Magia llegó, y él aún no había recibido noticias. La clase se hizo eterna para Harry. Las dos horas se mantuvo atento, esperando el aviso. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué esperaba con exactitud.

Finalmente, sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase. El moreno se levantó de su silla, e iba a recoger sus libros cuando sintió algo sacudiéndose en su abdomen. Tanteó la zona con cuidado y se detuvo en el bolsillo: bajo su mano notó cómo algo se movía incesantemente. Se volteó a su derecha y avisó:

—Me voy, Hermione, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- Su amiga, quien zarandeaba a Ron para despertarlo, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver a Harry salir del salón.

Una vez estuvo afuera, el joven gryffindor introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, del que sacó una paloma de papel que no dejaba de agitar sus alas. Supo enseguida de qué se trataba: era la hoja que le había entregado Melany. Ella la había encantado.

Sin perder un segundo más, se encaminó a paso veloz hacia las escaleras. Llegó al despacho de su profesora en un instante, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. La imponente mujer lo estaba esperando.

—Es tiempo, Harry.- anunció ella, con dureza. —Toma, usarás esto.- agregó, tendiéndole una delgada máscara de metal.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? Casi pareceré un mortífago.- le dijo, rechazándola.

—Exacto, te confundirás entre ellos. Nadie debe reconocerte, Harry, sería un peligro para ti. Esto es parte del plan.- le aseguró Melany.

El moreno se colocó la máscara y se cubrió con una capa y capucha. Su varita parecía vibrar en su mano con la euforia del momento.

—Aférrate de mi brazo y no te sueltes ni por un segundo.- Harry lo hizo sin dudar. No había miedo en sus movimientos, sólo agilidad y necesidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz. —Ahora escúchame bien. Cuando estemos en la batalla, quiero que te mantengas dentro del radio de mi vista. Pero no me hablarás, no me observarás, ni me conocerás allí, ¿de acuerdo? No hables con nadie como si lo conocieras, eso podría revelarte. Sólo olvídate de quién eres y procura mantener la imagen de un completo desconocido.

Harry asintió, dispuesto a todo.

—¿Dónde están atacando?- quiso saber.

—Francia.


End file.
